YuGiOh 5D's Seven Spirits
by Digidramon
Summary: Here are the Epilogues of Seven Spirits, as the story comes to its conclusion. I hope all the readers of this fic have enjoyed it to the end!
1. Chapter 1: Blazing up the Speed World

This fic will follow the rules of the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG to the letter. All names will be dub and TCG names, with several exceptions where I find the dub names unbearable and use the original.

This fic takes place two years before the events of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's proper. Anime characters will appear, but they won't play huge parts. This fic also features second series Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters, due to a large event taking place within the fic.

And now for Turbo Duels. They will take place, so here's an essential card profile:

Speed World, Field Spell Card

If a player activates a Spell Card, other than a "Speed Spell", they take 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Speed Counter on this card for each player (max. 12 for each player). When a player takes damage, remove Speed Counters of the attacked Player from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken.

And onto the fic. Introducing Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Seven Spirits

Chapter 1: Blazing up the Speed World

_In this little world of ours, who cares about one justice seeking vigilante?_

_Turns out, a lot of people do. Just because I'm willing to trash highways, get people hurt, steal equipment and cards, and even go towards killing those in my way, I get Sector Security on my tail. The irony? Without me, they wouldn't be able to handle the scum of Satellite. I go head to head with the criminals while they relax and toss me cash and gear for my troubles. _

_And then chase me into the sunset._

_Yes, it is a strange world. But it's a world I work to improve. And you're about to see how. Sit back, relax and watch me at work, my friends…_

Two sleek motorcycles tore across the hard tarmac of the roads, throwing up dust behind them. One, slightly ahead of the other, was brutally scarred, with a chipped paint job and several vicious gashes in the side. Its black coating was starting to flake away in the wind and the wheels were smoking from the friction starting to melt them.

About ten metres behind, an orange cycle in far better condition followed. This motorcycle was well cared for, its paint shining in the reflected light of several street lamps. A silver insignia was painted onto the side, a twisting dragon made of flames over a pair of outstretched wings.

The rider of the orange cycle was lean, slightly underweight for someone of his age. He wore torn and dirty black jeans and a grey sleeveless jacket over a crimson shirt. Coating his hands were brown fingerless gloves and his footwear was a pair of worn and torn hiking boots. He was wearing a helmet, a simple orange painted affair with a chipped visor. A few strands of chocolate brown hair escaped its confines to brush against his neck, while his caramel skin was coloured orange in the street light.

The rider of the black cycle was wearing black combat fatigues and black boots. He also wore a helmet, his black. His skin was completely covered and he gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle with grim determination.

The pursuer, Julian Mikuro, grimaced beneath his visor. He noticed he was starting to sweat. This was going to be a tough chase, and he really didn't need anyone getting hurt.

"Aegis," he spoke, mouth dry "I think this calls for a hacking."

"_You sure Sonic?"_ the reply crackled over a radio link built into his helmet.

"Yes," he answered, keeping his light brown eyes firmly fixed on his quarry "this guy's going to get someone killed. I'll start a Turbo Duel; you slip in and rig the autopilot so he's stuck in a track loop. I beat him; toss him over to Sector Security and the job's done."

"_Okay,"_ Aegis replied _"do it."_ He nodded, forgetting that she wasn't there as he focused on the chase. He opened up the throttle of his Duel Runner and managed to get into position next to his quarry.

"Hey!" the criminal shouted "get outta here, punk!"

"No," Julian snapped "now then, what's your name?"

"Shinji, punk! Now stow it and run!"

"Fine, Shinji," the brown haired nineteen year-old answered. He calmly pressed his hand to the side of his Runners left handlebar, feeling it depress beneath his touch.

_Duel Mode engaged_ a set of neon red letters spelled out on his screen. Shinji yelped as the same letters were spelled out on his Duel Runner screen.

"What?!" he exclaimed "you're a Security!"

"No," Julian calmly answered "I've just picked up some stuff. So get ready to duel, Shinji. And expect to lose."

"Fine," the criminal grumbled as a panel below the screen of his Duel Runner lit up and he let go of the handlebars.

_Autopilot online. Speed World activated_ replaced the previous message _Turbo Duel begin_. Five cards slid from a deck in a holder on the glowing panel of Shinji's Duel Runner into his hand, as Julian let go of his Runner's handlebars and did the same. The street around them was obscured by a pulsating dome of purple energy, the appearance of the Speed World card.

_Julian 8000LP, 0SPC/Shinji 8000LP, 0SPC_

"Me first!" Shinji announced, drawing a card "I lay one card in defence!" He placed a card on the panel and a blank card image appeared between him and Julian.

"Next I'll lay two face-downs! Your move!" Two blank cards appeared behind his existing one.

_Julian 8000LP, 1SPC/Shinji 8000LP, 1SPC_

"I draw!" Julian snapped "I'll lay a card face-down too!" A blank card appeared in front of him and he scanned his hand for any other help.

"Next I'll lay down two face-downs as well." Two more cards appeared behind his first card, mirroring Shinji's field.

_Julian 8000 LP, 2SPC/Shinji 8000LP, 2SPC_

"Right!" Shinji announced, drawing his next card "I sacrifice my Worm Apocalypse to summon Worm Erokin!" His face-down monster was revealed to be a pale pink tubular worm with long whip like arms and legs, before it fell apart into shards of rainbow light. The shards rebuilt in a different way, making a fat green monster that was more like a toad than a worm. Disgusting green slime dripped from it to the ground and Julian had to recoil away from it (ATK: 2400).

"Next I'll activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Shinji yelled over the wind. Another card appeared, releasing a burst of light that formed into a beautiful blonde haired female angel in a blue robe.

"This lets me draw two cards and toss one!" Shinji explained, doing so. The angel vanished.

"Worm Erokin, attack his face-down!" His Worm spat a burst of green acidic slime into the card, which exploded into a dark green turtle with a metal UFO for a shell (DEF:1200). The turtle was instantly melted by the acid and screamed as it exploded.

"Too bad you just triggered UFO Turtle's special effect," Julian commented drily "when it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Fire Attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck." He calmly withdrew his deck from its slot and searched through it quickly, finding a card in five seconds and removing it, shuffling the deck and replacing it.

"I choose Little Chimera!" A grey cat-like creature with a purple ribbon-like tail appeared, an aura of flames bursting into life around it. (ATK: 600).

"Pathetic!" Shinji jeered.

"And now all Fire monsters gain 500 ATK points," Julian replied, starting to laugh. His Little Chimera glowed slightly (ATK: 1100).

"And now, in response to that summon, I activate one of my face-downs! Backfire!" One of the cards flipped to reveal its face "now whenever you destroy a Fire monster on my field, you take 500 damage!"

"Your move," Shinji growled.

_Julian 8000LP, 3SPC/Shinji 8000LP, 3SPC_

"Right," Julian muttered, drawing and examining his cards yet again "I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" A boy in a red baseball uniform appeared on his field, swinging his spiked metal bat viciously. A yellow symbol was painted onto his helmet, the kanji symbol for fire (ATK: 500).

"Now, to add to the fire, I'll use his summon to activate my DNA Transplant trap," Julian laughed. His second face-down flipped up. Then, Ultimate Baseball Kid glowed as Little Chimera's effect kicked in (ATK: 1000).

"Now I pick an Attribute and all monsters on the field become that Attribute. So I'll go with Fire!" Suddenly an aura of flame surrounded Worm Erokin (ATK: 2900).

"Oh no," Shinji muttered.

"And my Ultimate Baseball Kid just so happens to get 1000 ATK for every other Fire monster on the field," Julian chuckled. An aura of flames surrounded Ultimate Baseball Kid and he cried out, swinging his bat into the ground (ATK: 3000).

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack Worm Erokin!" A flaming baseball appeared in front of Ultimate Baseball Kid and he effortlessly hit it straight through Worm Erokin, leaving a smoking hole before the monster exploded. The flame aura around Baseball Kid receded slightly (ATK: 2000).

"Little Chimera, attack him directly!" Little Chimera lunged at Shinji and slashed at him with her claws.

"I'll end by throwing down a face-down," Julian said. His card appeared behind Ultimate Baseball Kid.

_Julian 8000LP, 4SPC/Shinji 6800LP, 3SPC_

"My move!" Shinji snarled, drawing viciously and almost overbalancing "I summon Worm Dimikles!" A purple slimy six-tailed fox appeared, dripping slime onto the floor just like its comrade. The barbs on its tail lashed as a flame aura surrounded it from both DNA Transplant and Little Chimera (ATK: 1700).

"Now its attack gets a boost thanks to Chimera," Shinji said angrily. Dimikles's body was engulfed in flames as the aura increased (ATK: 2200). At the same time, Ultimate Baseball Kid glowed (ATK: 3000).

"Worm Dimikles, attack Little Chimera!" Shinji yelled. His monster lashed out with its tail barbs, stabbing through Little Chimera. Julian grimaced as his monster exploded. The aura around Ultimate Baseball decreased with its attack points (ATK: 1500).

"Now I'll activate another Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" The angel appeared again and Shinji drew and discarded.

"My move," Julian muttered. A blast of flames shot from the Backfire card and struck Shinji, reducing his Life Points by 500 thanks to the destruction of Little Chimera.

_Julian 6900LP, 4SPC/Shinji 6300LP, 4SPC_

Julian drew and examined his hand with a soft sigh "I activate my Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This lets me Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, so I'll summon Flamvell Archer!" A man appeared on his field, wielding a flaming bow and with hair of flames (ATK: 1000).

"Next I'll summon Little Chimera!" A second grey cat appeared, creating a flame aura around all of Julian's monsters (ATK: 600).

Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1500), Little Chimera (ATK: 1100) and Ultimate Baseball Kid (ATK: 4000) now looked more than ready to take Shinji on.

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack Worm Dimikles!" Ultimate Baseball Kid hit a flaming baseball through Worm Dimikles, exploding the fox.

"Now, Archer and Chimera attack you directly!" Shinji screamed as Chimera savaged him and Flamvell Archer fired a blazing arrow into him.

"My move," he groaned. Ultimate Baseball Kid's aura was reduced as he lost attack (ATK: 3000)

_Julian 6900LP, 5SPC/Shinji 1900LP, 2SPC_

Shinji drew. How was this brat beating him?

"Shit," he swore, taking out his anger "I summon my Worm Dimikles!" Another purple, slime-dripping six-tailed fox appeared (ATK: 1700). Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack grew again (ATK: 4000).

"Now I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."

_Julian 6900Lp, 6SPC/Shinji 1900LP, 3SPC_

Julian drew, wondering why Shinji hadn't attacked last turn. He could have reduced Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack quite a bit.

"I attack with Ultimate Baseball Kid," he said. Ultimate Baseball Kid fired his attack…

"I activate my face-down, MIRROR FORCE!" Shinji yelled in triumph "now all of your attack position cards are destroyed! HAHAHA!" A mirror barrier appeared in front of Worm Dimikles and shot Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack straight back, destroying all three of Julian's monsters.

"Yeah, you just forgot my Backfire," Julian said. Shinji immediately stopped laughing.

"Joke's off me and on you!" Julian yelled as three blasts of flame shot from Backfire and struck Shinji, reducing his Life Points by 1500.

"Now I'll activate another Speed Spell – Summon Speeder!" Julian yelled "to summon my Flamvell Dragunov!" A red and silver armoured dragon appeared in front of him, roaring and snarling (ATK: 1100).

"And now for my favourite face-down! I activate Spiritual Fire Art – KURENAI!" His card flipped up and Flamvell Dragunov erupted into flames.

"Kurenai allows me to sacrifice a Fire monster and deal its attack to you as damage." The flaming Dragunov struck Shinji and exploded, taking his Life Points with it.

_Julian: 6900LP, 6SPC/Shinji 0LP, 1SPC_

Shinji's Duel Runner cut out, stopping and falling over in time to let a blue and white Duel Runner pull up beside it. Julian gunned his Duel Runner ahead before spinning round to face the blue and white suited rider.

"Nice work vigilante," the officer admitted.

"Payment," Julian stated. The officer glared at him through the visor of his helmet before sighing and pulling a bag off of his Duel Runner and casually tossing it to Julian. It landed in the teenager's hands and he opened it, checking the stuff inside. It was a nice amount of money, about three thousand yen. Enough to support the group for a while.

"See ya," Julian said, both to the officer and Shinji. He spun the Duel Runner around and blasted away, kicking up dust in his wake…

As he rode along the open highway, Julian reflected on the duel. He hadn't had such an easy battle for a while; Shinji must have been really out of practice if he forgot that Worm monsters work best when played face-down.

But still, it had been good. He hadn't had to use any Synchro Monsters. Especially not _that one_…

He shuddered. He wasn't going to think about that card, not after what it had done before.

"Flamvell Nidhogg," he spoke, the words ashen in his mouth…

He stopped outside a grimy café and leaned his Duel Runner against a metal fence, carefully chaining it to the fence in three places. He didn't need to get it stolen. Julian pressed a button on the Runner's console and the card panel detached with a hiss of steam. He removed his Turbo Duel deck from the Duel Disk and placed his Ground Duel deck in its place before strapping the disk to his arm and entering the café, noticing the neon signs showing the menu and the grease on the tables.

"Hey Jul!" the obese, grimy clothed owner yelled over the din of a snooker game going on in a corner "what can I get'cha?"

"The usual, Hank," Julian answered. The barkeeper chuckled and grabbed a relatively clean, though not shining glass off of a shelf behind him and filled it to the brim with a pretty weak alcoholic concoction of beer and lemonade. Julian received his drink and calmly placed his money on the counter before sitting at a table and sipping it slowly, paying attention to the games going on around him. Subtle movements, all part of a great cosmic game that took thousands of years to unfold. Every single move, from the largest gesture to the smallest scratch, could unfold into something dangerous.

Then he realised he was going over the top to avoid thinking about that card…

_What is Flamvell Nidhogg? That's a question I won't answer. I keep that card close, in my deck, because it has sentimental value. It's the last thing I have left of my uncle. _

_My parents died when I was two, victims of the event known as the Zero Reverse. They were two more members of the team researching Enerdy for the benefit of humanity as a whole._

_They died to find that benefit. I still can't forget that every time I duel I use my parent's legacy. In a way, they help me bring criminals to justice by letting me duel them. Duelling is simply combat with an honour code. Perhaps that's why it's addicting. Because we fight battles through our cards._

_After the Zero Reverse, my uncle took me in. He taught me how to live a good life and be an honourable and respectable citizen of New Domino City. He saw the passion inside me. The same passion that inspired Kelsey's pet name for me, Fireheart. I am one of the few people to know the truth about the Zero Reverse, after that son of a bitch Rex Goodwin covered it up. Goodwin? There's nothing good about that bastard. _

_After I passed school, I had choices to make. But that was the night it happened. The night I lost my uncle._

_And that card was responsible._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Worm Erokin

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

This card cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn, you can select 1 "Worm" Reptile-Type monster you control and flip it into face-down Defense Position.

Worm Apocalypse

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200

FLIP: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Worm Dimikles

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400

FLIP: This card gains 300 ATK and DEF.

(The 'Worm' cards have been released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms, Justice Strikes Back, Demon Roar God Revival and Champion of Chaos in Japan. A U.S. release date, if any, is unknown.)

Flamvell Archer

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 200

Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up Pyro-Type monster to have a face-up "Flamvell" monster gain 800 ATK until the End Phase.

Flamvell Dragunov

FIRE/ Dragon/Effect /Level 2/ ATK: 1100/DEF: 200

When this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can remove this card in your Graveyard and 1 face-up FIRE monster you control from play to add 1 "Flamvell Dragunov" from your Deck to your hand.

(The Flamvell cards have been released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms and Justice Strikes Back in Japan. Again, a U.S. release date, if any, is unknown.)

Spell Cards:

Speed Spell – Angel Button

Normal Spell Card

Activate only while you control "Speed World" with 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

Speed Spell – Summon Speeder

Normal Spell Card

Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 4 or more Speed Counters on it. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

(All 'Speed Spell' cards are used in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime series. Creative credit for the above 'Speed Spells' goes to the writers of 5D's.)


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Chains

Chapter 2: Fire and Chains

Julian sat back, still examining the area.

That was, until he heard the rather disturbing sound of a chainsaw being fired up. Now, Julian wasn't very knowledgeable of when a chainsaw should be used, but he was pretty sure that using one in an area about a mile from any wood was very dodgy. He stood up and stepped outside.

Outside, was carnage. A bare-chested man in ragged jeans was busy trying to cut the chains away from Julian's Duel Runner, presumably to steal it. His skin was very deeply tanned and he had filthy brown hair. His eyes were almost forced shut by large lumps of skin, this guy had received a good beating.

Julian didn't take nicely to having his Duel Runner stolen.

"Hey!" he yelled, lunging forwards and delivering a sharp kick to the man's stomach that left him gasping for breath. Julian might have been underweight, but he was still pretty tough.

The man recovered and turned towards Julian, still gripping the spinning chainsaw.

"Armstrong?" Julian questioned, seeing the man's face clearly.

"Get outta here, trash!" Armstrong yelled, confirming his identity "because of you Satellite scum, I can't eat my doughnuts anymore!"

"Lard bucket!" Julian yelled "duel me. You win, you get the Runner. I win; you leave it alone and find something better to do. You up for it?"

"The last time I duelled, I got fired!" Armstrong shrieked.

"What, too soft to duel me?" Julian taunted "come and have a go, Armstrong. If you're hard enough, that is." That drew a lot of malicious comments to Armstrong, whose face went beet red.

"FINE!" he exclaimed. A spectator tossed him a Duel Disk and he slid his deck into it, activating it. Julian did the same.

_Julian 8000LP/Armstrong 8000LP_

"Me first!" Armstrong insisted, drawing a hand of five cards and rapidly adding another "I summon Iron Chain Repairman!" A grey skinned, grease covered man appeared, wearing filthy grey overalls and gripping a large hammer tightly (ATK: 1600).

"Next I'll activate my Poison Chain Spell Card," Armstrong said. A card appeared behind Repairman, glowing slightly.

"Your move," Armstrong said, grinning maliciously. Suddenly, a blast of energy shot from the Poison Chain card to Julian's deck. A card slid from it.

"My Poison Chain forces you to discard cards from your deck equal to the number of Iron Chain monsters I have," Armstrong gloated "so long as I don't attack." Julian grimaced and drew, slipping the now discarded card into the Graveyard.

_Julian 8000LP/Armstrong 8000LP_

"I summon my Flamvell Glunica in attack mode," Julian said, laying a card on his Duel Disk. A purple skinned humanoid dragon with a crest of red skin running down its neck and wearing brown breeches appeared, conjuring a fireball in its hand (ATK: 1700).

"Next I'll lay a card face-down and my Glunica attacks your Repairman," Julian spoke calmly. Flamvell Glunica hurled its fireball into Iron Chain Repairman, who groaned and exploded as the flames consumed it.

"And by the way, my Glunica has a special ability," the teenage boy commented "when he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to its level times 200. So take your punishment like a good maniac." Armstrong gnashed his teeth as flames erupted around him and drained his Life Points away.

_Julian 8000LP/Armstrong 7100LP_

Armstrong drew and smiled grimly.

"I activate my Double Summon Spell Card," he said "so I can normal summon twice this turn. So I'll summon my Iron Chain Snake and Iron Chain Blader." Two monsters appeared. Iron Chain Snake was a long grey snake made of skin stretched over a chain rather grotesquely (ATK: 800). Iron Chain Blader was a slim female dressed in a grey bodysuit. She was holding a long chain with axe blades at each end, apparently her method of attacking (ATK: 1500).

"You're nuts," Julian stated "neither of those two can beat my Glunica."

"Watch this, Satellite scum," Armstrong hissed. His Snake rose up and coiled around Flamvell Glunica tightly, making the dragon cry out in pain. A grey aura surrounded the dragon (ATK: 900).

"My Snake can equip to your monster, reducing their attack and defence points by 800 each," Armstrong chuckled "you are pathetic. Blader, slice and dice!" His Iron Chain Blader spun her weapon before swinging it at Flamvell Glunica and decapitating it in a single blow. The dragon exploded, taking the Iron Chain Snake with it.

"And now I discard from my deck equal to Glunica's level," Julian sighed, discarding four cards.

_Julian 7400LP/Armstrong 7100LP_

"I draw," Julian muttered "now I activate my Ultimate Offering Trap Card. Now, at the cost of 500 Life Points per use, I can normal summon or set one more time each turn. Next I'll activate my Molten Destruction field spell!" A panel slid out from the side of his Duel Disk and he placed his new card on it, letting the panel retract. Instantly the scenery around them changed to a hellish vista of volcanoes and lava. A nearby pool of lava spat out jets of the stuff, covering the ground nearby.

"Next I lay one card face-down in defence and end my turn." A face-down monster appeared in front of Julian.

_Julian 7400LP/Armstrong 7100LP_

"My draw," Armstrong said, scowling as he saw the card "I activate the spell card Paralyzing Chain and my Blader attacks your face-down card." Another card appeared in front of him and his Iron Chain Blader swung her blade again, slicing through the face-down monster, which grew into a monkey dressed in white linen trousers, with orange hair and flames around its wrists, known as Flamvell Paun (DEF: 200). Suddenly, flames surrounded it (DEF: 0). Julian scowled as it was ripped to shreds, taking 1500 of his Life Points with it.

"Crap," he muttered "that stupid Blader has Piercing. Oh well, thanks to Paun I get to pick a monster with 200 or less defence from my deck, so I choose Flamvell Dragunov." He looked through his deck and added the dragon to his hand.

_Julian 5900LP/Armstrong 7100LP_

"I draw," Julian snapped "now I'll summon my Flamvell Dragunov!" His red and silver dragon appeared (ATK: 1100). Then it was surrounded by flames as a result of the field (ATK: 1600).

"Now I'll use Ultimate Offering," the chocolate brown haired teen said with a smirk "and pay 500 Life Points to sacrifice my Dragunov and bring out Flamvell Fiend!" His dragon vanished in a flurry of sparks that came together, forming a grey demon. It was wearing black jeans and its hands ended in vicious claws. Its mouth was set in a feral snarl and its eyes were baleful orbs (ATK: 2100). Flames rose around it from Molten Destruction (ATK: 2600).

"Flamvell Fiend, attack his Iron Chain Blader!" Julian ordered. Flamvell Fiend formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at Iron Chain Blader, who screamed as she evaporated into a cloud of ash.

"And when Fiend gives you battle damage, you take damage equal to my graved Pyro monsters times 200," Julian said with a smirk. Armstrong gnashed his teeth as flames rose around him.

"Your move."

_Julian 5400LP/Armstrong 5800LP_

"You want to play rough, fine," Armstrong snarled "I draw! Now I activate another Double Summon and bring out Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Knight!" Two monsters appeared on his field yet again. One was a lighthouse like monster with chains ending in gloves for arms, Iron Chain Coil (ATK: 1100). The other was a suit of armour with a chain for a belt, another chain forming the rim of its shield and a cloak of chains hanging down its back. It wielded a spear made of chain links welded firmly together. This was Iron Chain Knight (ATK: 1400).

"Now I'll tune my Knight and Coil to bring out the big guns!" Armstrong snarled. Iron Chain Coil dissolved into three stars that Iron Chain Knight leapt into before exploding into silver light as the stars closed in.

The beast that landed was a real monster. A blue dragon with immense wings, a long tail ending in a feather shaped flap of skin and with two large chains clamped around its chest. Ridges of black bone formed head protection and baleful red eyes stared at Flamvell Fiend (ATK: 2500).

"Iron Chain Dragon!" Armstrong finished, spreading his arms wide. His dragon roared, adding to the terror rising in Julian. He couldn't lose, or he'd lose his Duel Runner. And he needed that Duel Runner to bring justice.

"Now I'll activate my Dragon's effect!" Armstrong announced "by removing from play all Iron Chain Monsters in my graveyard, my Dragon gains 200 attack for each!" Pale images of Iron Chain Repairman, Iron Chain Blader, Iron Chain Snake, Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Knight appeared over Iron Chain Dragon and it roared (ATK: 3500).

"Dragon, attack!" Iron Chain Dragon breathed a great gale of flame that burned Flamvell Fiend to ashes. Julian sighed as the top three cards of his deck slid out and he discarded them. Then a chain struck him from Paralyzing Chain, tearing away 300 Life Points. The dragon glowed and its attack returned to normal (ATK: 2500).

_Julian 4200 LP/Armstrong 5800LP_

"My turn," Julian said shakily. That dragon was a tough beast. He drew and wondered how to win.

"I activate my Monster Reborn Spell Card, so I can bring one card back from the grave," he said. A glowing ankh appeared on his field, dissolving into Flamvell Fiend (ATK: 2600).

"Next I activate Double Summon, so I can summon twice this turn. And I'll use one of those summons to play Flamvell Baby." A sprite made of flames appeared, dancing next to Flamvell Fiend (ATK: 1300).

"And now for the best flame, I'll sacrifice my two cards to summon the Infernal Flame Emperor!" His monsters exploded into a firestorm that quickly formed into a centaur like creature, about nine feet tall. Two mighty wings burst from its back and a fireball that burned with sheer heat appeared over its hand. It threw back its leonine head and roared with fury (ATK: 2700).

"Now I'll activate Emperors effect and remove from play Flamvell Glunica and Flamvell Baby from my Graveyard to incinerate Poison Chain and Paralyzing Chain!" The two monsters appeared over the named cards before they exploded. Infernal Flame Emperor roared again as its flames increased due to the field (ATK: 3200).

"Infernal Flame Emperor, destroy Iron Chain Dragon!" The fireball was hurled into Iron Chain Dragon, turning it to ash in a second.

_Julian 4200LP/Armstrong 5100LP_

Armstrong drew, shaken by the malicious obliteration of his field in just one turn. He slowly drew.

"I lay one card face-down in defence."

_Julian 4200LP/Armstrong 5100LP_

Julian drew, chuckling at Armstrong's plight. Without his dragon, he had been reduced to nothing.

"I summon Little Chimera in attack mode!" His grey cat appeared, intensifying Flame Emperor's aura as it gained its own (ATK: 600). The aura burst into true life (ATK: 1600).

Flame Emperor roared again (ATK: 3700).

"And now I'll use Ultimate Offering and summon my Gorlag!" Julian yelled "prepare to be seared away to nothing, Armstrong!" A crimson red demon that was a clear copy of the Balrog from the Lord of the Rings appeared. Vicious wings beat down on the air and two ivory horns were twisted alongside its face. Veins of heat were apparent on its body and it gripped a flaming sword (ATK: 1000).

"Now, Gorlag is a rip of the Balrog," Julian said "and one of my friends doesn't like me using it. I mean, it's not just the appearance giving it away; its name is Balrog backwards with the b replaced by a g. But I'm glad someone did make it, because it kicks ass. It has an effect giving it 500 attack points for every Fire monster on the field. Including itself." Armstrong gulped as a flame aura surrounded Gorlag (ATK: 3500).

"So that's 500 each for Gorlag, Emperor and Chimera, 500 from Molten Destruction and 500 from Chimera's effect," Julian mused "you're done. Little Chimera, attack his face-down!" His cat clawed at the card, which rose into an Iron Chain Snake (DEF: 1200). The snake exploded.

"Now, Gorlag and Infernal Flame Emperor, attack him directly!" Julian yelled. Gorlag took flight and slashed at Armstrong with its sword, while Flame Emperor hurled a fireball into the Iron Chain duellist.

_Julian 3700LP/Armstrong 0LP_

Armstrong fell to his knees, shaking.

"How could some Satellite scum beat me?" he whined.

"Stow it!" Julian snarled "now get outta here!" Armstrong obeyed him, frantically gathering up his cards and running. Julian noticed one card lying on the floor and picked it up.

"Well well," he murmured "so Armstrong had a friend of mine this whole time. Welcome back, Flamvell Phoenixian…"

_The thing about Armstrong is, he is a coward at heart. So long as he can intimidate people he's fine, but the second you fight back, he breaks._

_And how did he get my Flamvell Phoenixian? Let's just say I've been on the wrong side of bars once. But now it's back in my deck. And soon it's going to see play again…_

Card Stats:

Monster Cards:

Flamvell Glunica

FIRE/ Dragon/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 200

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200.

Flamvell Paun

FIRE/ Pyro/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 200

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 monster with 200 DEF from your Deck and add it to your hand.

Flamvell Fiend

FIRE/ Fiend/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200

If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Pyro-Type monsters in your Graveyard x 200.

Flamvell Baby

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 200

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to have 1 target FIRE monster you control gain 400 ATK.

(The Flamvell cards have been released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms and Justice Strikes Back in Japan. A U.S. release date, if any, is unknown.)

Gorlag

FIRE/ Fiend/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

This card gains 500 ATK for each FIRE monster you control. When this card destroys a monster by battle, Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. Monsters summoned by this effect have their Attribute changed to FIRE at the end of the Battle Phase. Any effect(s) the Special Summoned monster has are negated. If this card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters Special Summoned by this effect.

(Gorlag is an anime only card used by Alister in the Waking the Dragons arc of the second series Yu-Gi-Oh anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime.)

Iron Chain Blader

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200

This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

Iron Chain Knight

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, discard the top card from their deck.

(These two cards are my invention. Creative credit goes to me if you use them.)

And now to sneak peek a card:

Flamvell Phoenixian

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

1 'Flamvell' Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls and this card gains 100 ATK and DEF points for every FIRE monster in your Graveyard. If this card destroys a FIRE monster by battle, it gains 300 ATK points.

(Flamvell Phoenixian is also my creation. Credit goes to me if you use it.)

Notes: The Armstrong in this chapter is the brother of Mr Armstrong from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. His full name is Kakasu Armstrong, while his brother is Takasu Armstrong. Kakasu doesn't have much originallity, so he just copied Takasu's deck.

Flamvell Phoenixian is one of four Synchro Monsters Julian will have in total. It is the second strongest out of the lot. What Synchros are these? Well, one is Flamvell Nidhogg, the mystery monster. The other two are secrets, but (hint) one is used by a main character in 5D's and is FIRE Attribute...


	3. Chapter 3: A Girl with Iron Core

Chapter 3: A Girl with Iron Core

_Now, judging by what I've said, you might assume I'm alone. I'm not. There's a dedicated team with me, a group with the same ideals of justice and judgment._

_There's Milo, the strong, silent guy. Now Milo plays a powerful deck of Psychics. And it's an annoying deck too. _

_Next is the guy I know as Drago. He's not one to be social, and he's team leader. Contrary to his nickname, he uses a deck of Dark monsters._

_Last but not least is Kelsey. Kelsey was the one who put everything together, the radios and Duel Runners, everything. She's our mechanic and housekeeper basically. But if you ever try to imply that boys are better than girls, prepare for a severe beating. She doesn't like that. _

_Her deck is kind of like she is, reactive…_

While Julian pondered his Flamvell Phoenixian, a few miles away, two old enemies were coming to blows.

One of them was a tall, curvy nineteen year old wearing a black full length coat that hung open, revealing her grey tank top and mini-skirt. Her long ebony hair tumbled down her back gracefully and her eyes were a shining blue. Her red coated lips were drawn into a harsh smirk and her black tights were torn. As for her shoes, black knee length boots fitted onto her legs comfortably.

The other girl was very different. While her opponent was confident, she doubted. While her foe made every effort to stand out, even at the cost of making herself very exposed, this girl was choosing to remain anonymous in baggy jeans and a blue sweater. The sweater had a trefoil radiation symbol emblazoned over her right breast and her jeans had the same symbol over her right pocket. Her chestnut brown hair was cut short, barely brushing against her shoulders, and her eyes were a stormy grey. Her skin was quite pale and she was slightly overweight, her sweater just that little bit stretched. This was Kelsey.

"Face it, little blue," the black clothed girl sneered "you'll never get a date like I can. That is, if you ever will." Kelsey narrowed her eyes in anger.

"At least I don't go around like some slut," she retaliated. Now it was her opponent's turn to get angry. She gasped at the words, then forced herself back into control and glared at Kelsey. The black eyeliner she wore really improved the evil look.

"Those are fighting words," she snarled. Kelsey simply smirked and pulled a Duel Disk out of her knapsack.

"Good thing I'm ready then," she said, smiling pleasantly. This infuriated her foe, who growled as she caught a Duel Disk tossed by a random member of the crowd and strapped it to her arm, sliding her deck into place just as Kelsey did so.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 8000LP_

"Me first," Fiona snarled, flicking hair out her eyes as she drew "I summon Alice the Wandering Doll in attack mode!" A beautiful looking doll with long blonde hair, wearing a pale blue and white dress appeared on her field, smiling pleasantly (ATK: 300).

"That's pointless," Kelsey laughed "she'll get crushed like an ant." Fiona just smiled, laying two cards face down. The blank images appeared behind Alice.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 8000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "now I'll summon my Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier in attack mode!" A grey skinned human wielding a trident and sitting in a rapidly spinning cone of water appeared, levelling the trident at Alice the Wandering Doll (ATK: 1000).

"Now I lay one card face-down and my Full-Barrier attacks Alice!" Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier charged at Alice and stabbed her with its trident. The doll, rather than exploding, simply remained standing until Full-Barrier removed the trident. A harsh fiery glow surrounded both the doll and Kelsey, making the latter cry out in pain as the heat increased. A second later, the phantom pain ended.

"Too bad Alice can't be destroyed by battle," Fiona sniffed "and if you try, you take 500 points of damage. But now Alice wanders to your field." The doll vanished and reappeared beside Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier.

"I end my turn," Kelsey hissed.

_Kelsey 7500LP/Fiona 7300LP_

Fiona drew and smirked again.

"I summon my Doll Part Gold!" she yelled. A pair of plastic arms appeared, shivering slightly (ATK: 0).

"Next I'll activate my Cursed Dollhouse field spell," she said slightly more quietly. The field changed as the field panel slid back into her Duel Disk, becoming a twisted and rotting wooden house.

"I stopped playing with dolls nine years ago," Kelsey commented "you think a dollhouse can scare me?"

"Oh, you'll be afraid alright," Fiona laughed "Doll Part Gold, attack Alice the Wandering Doll!"

"What?!" Kelsey exclaimed as the arms flew forwards and tried to club Alice, only to be struck by a kick from the doll. They exploded instantly, taking 300 of Fiona's Life Points with them. Alice's effect activated, making the fiery aura erupt around Fiona, who groaned as she was burned.

Alice teleported onto Fiona's field.

"I activate my trap card," Fiona hissed. Her face-down flipped up.

"Necro Doll Meister," she sneered "when a Doll Part I have is destroyed, I can summon two more from my deck. So I'll pick Doll Part Pink and Doll Part Red." A naked plastic chest, Doll Part Pink (ATK: 0), and two legs ending in red shoes, Doll Part Red (ATK: 0), appeared.

"I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."

_Kelsey 7500LP/Fiona 6500LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said, doing so "now I'll summon my Koa'ki Meiru Crusader!" A heavily built, towering warrior dressed in medieval armour appeared, clutching his shield and drawing a large longsword (ATK: 1900).

"Now I'll lay one card face-down and my Crusader attacks your Doll Part Gold!" Koa'ki Meiru Crusader lunged at the two arms, pulling back its blade ready to strike…

"I activate my face-down," Fiona sniffed "go, Negate Attack." A barrier of crackling blue energy appeared in front of Koa'ki Meiru Crusader and hurled it back over to Kelsey's field. Kelsey grimaced.

"I send my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to the Graveyard to keep my Crusader," she said, discarding the spell card "and end my turn."

_Kelsey 7500LP/Fiona 6500LP_

Fiona drew and smirked "I summon Doll Part Blue!" This time, a disembodied plastic head appeared, floating eerily, black hair blowing in a sudden breeze (ATK: 0).

"Now I activate Doll Attraction! When I summon a Doll Part, I can search my deck for another one and Special Summon it! So come out, Doll Part Gold!" The disembodied arms appeared (ATK: 0).

"And now for my trump card!" the black dressed teenager cackled "I activate Marionette Burial! Now I sacrifice all of my Doll Parts…" the four plastic body parts vanished "to Special Summon Doll Chimera!" A naked, white plastic skinned mannequin appeared in place of the Doll Parts. It looked like a combination of all four, but with a very evil and scary look in its blank eyes (ATK: 0).

"How is that a trump card?" Kelsey giggled "it's a plastic doll with no points, which you had four of."

"My Doll Chimera gets 400 attack points for every Doll Part in my grave," Fiona cackled. The Doll Chimera glowed purple as images of the lost parts sprouted on it, manifesting as an extra pair of arms (ATK: 2000).

"Chimera, crush her pitiful Crusader!" Fiona ordered, still cackling. Doll Chimera lunged forwards and effortlessly clubbed Koa'ki Meiru Crusader into a crumpled pile of scrap.

"Your move," Fiona sighed.

_Kelsey 7400LP/Fiona 6500LP_

Kelsey drew.

"Here's the thing about my Koa'ki Meiru cards," she said "they're all built to counter a kind of Meta strategy. One negates Light and Dark special summons, one negates Light and Dark effects in battle and so on. They're designed to tear a hole in every strategy you can think of. So try this card, hotshot. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Tornado!" A green skinned version of Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier appeared, riding on a grey tornado and with two white jets on its back (ATK: 1500).

"Next I'll discard my Koa'ki Meiru Devil from my hand to return my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to my hand," she declared, discarding the monster and regaining her spell "and now to use Tornado's effect, I place Iron Core on top of my deck to destroy all monsters you Special Summoned. Goodbye Chimera." Koa'ki Meiru Tornado fired up its jet engines and sent violent gusts of wind onto Fiona's field, starting to tear Doll Chimera off of the ground…

"I discard two Doll Part Reds from my deck to save Chimera," Fiona stated, pulling her deck out of her Duel Disk, searching it for the two cards and discarding them. Doll Chimera instantly gained two more pairs of legs, making it start to look like a mutant spider (ATK: 2800).

"_Shit, that thing is tough"_ Kelsey thought "your move."

_Kelsey 7400LP/Fiona 6500LP_

Fiona drew, still smirking.

"I'll summon my Rogue Doll!" she cackled. A white, blank faced wooden doll dressed in a purple robe appeared, wielding a wooden spear (ATK: 1600).

"Doll Chimera, attack Koa'ki Meiru Tornado!" The Doll Chimera leapt with the full force of its six legs and landed heavily, crushing Koa'ki Meiru Tornado.

"Rogue Doll, kill Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier!" Rogue Doll launched a blast of purple energy from her spear, obliterating Full-Barrier.

_Kelsey 5500LP/Fiona 6500LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "now I'll activate my Core Denseness Compression spell and reveal my Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand, as well as discarding my Koa'ki Meiru Rock to draw two cards." She drew.

"Next I'll summon Koa'ki Meiru Drago!" A blue dragon made entirely of crystal appeared, its four wings beating down and its vicious gaze aiming at Doll Chimera (ATK: 1900).

"Koa'ki Meiru Drago, attack Rogue Doll!" The dragon launched a fireball from its great jaws and utterly seared the doll to ashes.

"Now I'll discard Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep my Drago." The spell was discarded yet again.

_Kelsey 5500LP/Fiona 6200LP_

Fiona drew and went straight to destruction.

"Doll Chimera, destroy her Drago!" The Chimera smashed Koa'ki Meiru Drago into so many tiny shards of crystal.

"I activate my trap card!" Kelsey yelled "Re-Training of the Core! It allows me to Special Summon one Koa'ki Meiru monster from my grave, so I choose Koa'ki Meiru Tornado!" Her green, tornado riding monster appeared (DEF: 1200).

"Your move," Fiona sighed.

_Kelsey 4600LP/Fiona: 6200LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said, smiling. She had drawn something really useful.

"I activate Urgent Iron Core Disposal, allowing me to send an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my deck to the graveyard," she said "next I'll use the effect of my graved Iron Core and discard my Koa'ki Meiru Rock to bring it to my hand. Now for Tornado's effect, I place my Core on top of my deck and your Chimera goes bye bye." The winds started again and the Chimera started to blow away.

"I discard two of Doll Part Blue to save Chimera," Fiona said, sounding thoroughly bored. The Doll Chimera grew two heads (ATK: 3600).

_Kelsey 4600LP/Fiona 6200LP_

Fiona drew and once again leapt straight into the attack.

"Doll Chimera, crush Tornado!" Her Chimera leapt again and crushed Koa'ki Meiru Tornado beneath its bulk.

_Kelsey 4600LP/Fiona 6200LP_

Kelsey sighed as she drew Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. She now had no monsters, one spell and one trap in her hand… wait, a trap? She looked at it and smirked.

"I lay one card face-down and end my turn," she said.

_Kelsey 4600LP/Fiona 6200LP_

Fiona drew.

"I activate my spell card, Burial of the Damned," she said "this allows me to search my deck for up to two Dark attribute monsters and send them to the graveyard. I'll send Doll Parts Gold and Pink." The two pieces immediately appeared on Doll Chimera, an extra pair of arms mounted on a second torso (ATK: 4400).

"Now, attack!" The Chimera lunged forwards and clawed at Kelsey for a second, making the girl scream in pain before the doll retreated.

_Kelsey 200LP/Fiona 6200LP_

"I draw," Kelsey hissed "and now I activate my Trap Card. Re-Training of the Core!" The card flipped up and dissolved into Koa'ki Meiru Drago.

"Now I equip my Drago with a Spell Card, Core-Buster!" Kelsey cried. Something appeared inside her Drago and it glowed a fiery orange.

"Drago, attack Doll Chimera!" Kelsey screamed, eager to just end it.

"You stupid bitch!" Fiona cackled "you've just lost!"

"Look again," Kelsey laughed. A blast of energy shot from Koa'ki Meiru Drago and impossibly… disintegrated Doll Chimera.

"WHAT?!"

"Core-Buster automatically destroys any Light or Dark monster my Drago battles without applying damage," Kelsey explained "and you were so eager to throw Doll Parts into your Chimera, you don't have enough left to save it. Hasta la Vista!" The Doll Chimera screamed as it exploded into burning fragments.

"Now I end my turn and discard Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to keep Drago," she said. She knew that if she didn't, she would lose because of Re-Training of the Core's other effect.

_Kelsey 200LP/Fiona 6200LP _

Fiona drew, shaking with rage. How dare that bitch destroy her best card!

"I set one monster," she said "and end my turn." Her face-down card appeared.

_Kelsey 200LP/Fiona 6200LP _

Kelsey drew and laughed as she saw her next card. It was time to end the duel.

"I sacrifice my Koa'ki Meiru Drago to summon the trump card of my deck… come forth…!" Her Drago exploded into shards of burning crystal that formed a circle. Flames erupted from the ground within the circle, growing into something large. Blazing wings exploded from its back and molten metal coursed across channels in its skin. The flames died down, revealing a blue skinned demonic figure. Red magma was seared onto its arms, legs and the sides of its torso, a crown of the stuff protecting its head.

"KOA'KI MEIRU VALAFAR!" Kelsey screamed. Her Valafar roared with her (ATK: 3000).

"Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, attack her face-down!" Kelsey ordered. Koa'ki Meiru Valafar roared again and took flight, sending a wave of flames into the face-down. It flipped up, becoming a white plastic torso, Doll Part Pink (DEF: 0). Valafar's fire wave incinerated it and seared into Fiona, making her scream.

"Valafar inflicts Piercing, by the way," Kelsey said. She grimaced as Valafar vanished without an Iron Core to sustain it.

_Kelsey 200LP/Fiona 3200LP_

Fiona drew and smiled. The blood drained from Kelsey's face as she remembered Alice the Wandering Doll, which was still there on Fiona's field.

"Alice, be a dear and end this," Fiona said in a syrupy voice. Alice the Wandering Doll lunged at Kelsey and delivered a sharp kick to the girl's stomach, making her double up in phantom pain.

_Kelsey 0LP/Fiona 3200LP_

"Trash," Fiona sneered "that's all your Koa'ki Meiru cards are, trash. They're useless without that stupid core of theirs. So goodbye, bitch. I won't forget my Chimera." She calmly turned and walked away, leaving Kelsey staring after her in disbelief. Was her deck really flawed irrevocably? She had destroyed that Doll Chimera, after all…

_The thing about Kelsey is, her deck has a massive weak spot. The Koa'ki Meiru monsters, with three or four exceptions, need you to either reveal a type of card from your hand or discard an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, or they get destroyed. That's why she lost that duel. If she'd had an Iron Core, she could have kept Valafar and probably won. _

_Do I care about her? Yes. I want to help her out any way I can, so I comfort her when this kind of thing happens. I look through her deck and tell her how to improve. The top of my list is usually trying a less tricky set of cards, but she never listens. So I go out to the trash heaps and find Koa'ki Meiru cards for her. _

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Alice the Wandering Doll

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 1000

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is attacked, inflict 500 damage to your opponent and control of this card is switched to your opponent at the end of the Damage Step.

Doll Part Red/Blue/Pink/Gold

DARK/ Spellcaster /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

Doll Chimera

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Marionette Burial". This card gains 400 ATK for each "Doll Part" monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed, you can send 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.

(The above cards were used by Alice in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier

WATER/ Aqua/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1900

Send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the top of your deck to negate all the effects of the face-up Effect Monsters (except Koa'ki Meiru monsters) until your next Standby Phase.

Koa'ki Meiru Crusader

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1300

The controller of this card sends 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from their hand to the Graveyard, or reveals a Warrior-Type monster in their hand during each of their End Phases. If you don't do either, this card is destroyed. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can add 1 "Koa'ki Meiru" card in your Graveyard to your hand.

Koa'ki Meiru Tornado

WIND/ Winged Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200

You can send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the top of your Deck to destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls.

Koa'ki Meiru Drago

WIND/ Dragon/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600

The controller of this card sends 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from their hand to the Graveyard or reveals a Dragon-Type from their hand during each of your End Phases. If you don't do either, this card is destroyed. While this card is face-up on the field, LIGHT and DARK monsters cannot be Special Summoned.

Koa'ki Meiru Valafar

FIRE/ Fiend/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100

The controller of this card sends 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from their hand to the Graveyard during each of your End Phases. If not, this card is destroyed. This card can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 1 "Koa'ki Meiru" monster. If this card attacks a monster in Defense Position, and the ATK of this card is higher than the DEF of the that monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Trap Cards.

(The Koa'ki Meiru (also known as Core Chimair) are a set of cards only released in Japan. Several will be included in the set Raging Battle in America. Note that certain cards are translated roughly by me, and that names may change between the OCG and TCG releases of these cards.)

Spell Cards:

Cursed Dollhouse

Field Spell Card

When control of an "Alice the Wandering Doll" switches, its previous controller can Special Summon 1 "Doll Part" monster from their Deck.

Marionette Burial

Normal Spell Card

Activate only when you have a face-up "Alice the Wandering Doll" on your side of the field. Tribute 1 of each "Doll Part Blue", "Doll Part Red", "Doll Part Gold", and "Doll Part Pink" to Special Summon 1 "Doll Chimera" from your deck to your side of the field.

(The above cards were used by Alice in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. Creative credit goes to the GX writers.)

Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru

Normal Spell Card

During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can add this card to your hand instead of drawing, and/or send 1 "Koa'ki Meiru" monster from your hand to your Graveyard to add this card to your hand.

Core Denseness Compression

Normal Spell Card

Reveal 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand and discard 1 "Koa'ki Meiru" monster from your hand to draw 2 cards.

Urgent Iron Core Disposal

Normal Spell Card

Select 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your Deck and send it to the Graveyard.

Core-Buster

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Koa'ki Meiru" monster. If the equipped monster battles a LIGHT or DARK monster, skip the damage calculation and destroy that monster. When the equipped monster is removed from the field, add this card to your hand.

(The above cards are part of the Koa'ki Meiru archetype, several of which have been released in Japan. Some should be included in the American release of Raging Battle.)

Doll Attraction

Quick-Play Spell Card

When a "Doll Part" monster is summoned or Special Summoned to your side of the field, you may activate this card. Special Summon one "Doll Part" monster from your deck.

Burial of the Damned

Normal Spell Card

Search your deck for up to two DARK monsters and send them to the Graveyard.

(The above two cards are my invention, and creative credit must go to me if they are used.)

Trap Cards:

Necro Doll Meister

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a "Doll Part" monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck in Attack Position.

(Necro Doll Meister was used by Alice in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. Creative credit goes to the GX writers.)

Re-Training of the Core

Continuous Trap Card

Special Summon 1 "Koa'ki Meiru" monster from your Graveyard in Attack Position on your side of the field. When that monster is destroyed during your End Phase, the controller of that monster takes damage equal to that monster ATK. When this card is not on the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

(Another Koa'ki Meiru card. Will be released in a future set, possibly Raging Battle etc.)

Next time: Introducing another team player. And this one brings an interstellar assault force… so watch out for Chapter 4: Cosmic Running!


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic Psychic

Chapter 4: Sonic Psychic, Hyper Drive Dragons!

_Milo is one interesting guy. He's an anomaly. _

_You see, he's pretty strong. He's great at sports, but he doesn't play on any teams. At the same time, he isn't popular when he should be. Yes, he is a mystery. Perhaps that's why he uses Psychic cards, to capture his sense of strangeness. _

_Now Milo doesn't have many friends. Even the team and I can't consider ourselves his friends, and we're probably closest to him emotionally. All he exists for is to bring justice and he does so without fear for himself. He isn't scared of getting hurt. Once, a guy sliced open his thigh and Milo calmly knocked the guy unconscious before bandaging the wound up. Even Drago admitted that Milo was one tough guy. _

_But now he's about to meet possibly the most important person in my whole life. And they're duelling for keeps…_

Milo Kawasaki was having an extremely bad day.

The nineteen year old bitterly reflected on this as he was kicked out of the third bar… for pick pocketing.

"And don't come back!" the bouncer yelled after him. Milo sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. He was a tall, heavily built teenager wearing a grey jumpsuit that barely managed to contain his ample belly, let alone his broad shoulders and god knows what else. His fiery orange hair, the only sign of his long buried Irish heritage, was styled into vicious spikes with hair gel and his violet eyes were filled with long held pain. His skin was very well tanned and his muscles rippled as he stood.

"Damn it," he muttered, stepping over to his grey Duel Runner, which was parked against a building. Everyone was far too wary of Milo's fiery temper to ever try and steal it. He calmly mounted the Runner and started it with the touch of a button, gunning the engine before shooting down the street.

As he rode, he calmly slung on his helmet, doing up the chin strap with one hand as he controlled his Duel Runner. As he did so, he mouthed swear words and other obscenities at every bouncer in Satellite.

He turned onto the highway a second before being overtaken by a sanguine red Duel Runner. Noticing both the rare colour and the fact the Runner was speeding; he gunned his own engine and tried to catch up.

Given the fact he was now moving at around 130 miles per hour, it didn't take too long for him to pull up beside the red Runner and observe the rider. She was a tall, well-built girl wearing a red jacket matching the colour of the runner. Beneath it, she wore a white blouse and red jeans. Her skin was caramel coloured and her face was masked by her helmet visor, but Milo could see long strands of black hair, contrasted by stripes of red dyed into them.

"Hey, you!" he called "slow down!" The girl seemed to glance at him, turning her head slightly.

"No!" she yelled, her voice seeming a little strained. Milo started to think something was wrong, but ignored it. She was endangering public life and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Fine then!" he hissed, pressing a button on his Duel Runner console.

_Duel Mode engaged,_ letters spelled out _Autopilot online. Speed World activated, begin Turbo Duel. _Circles of white light built around the two Runners, expanding and covering everything in the purple glow of Speed World.

"Damn you!" the girl yelled.

"What's your name, felon?" Milo asked.

"Kisara, punk," she retaliated. Her Duel Runner's Duel Disk slid into position and she sighed, releasing the handlebars and drawing from her deck as Milo did so.

_Milo 8000LP 0SPC/Kisara 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start," Milo said smoothly "I'll begin by summoning my Telekinetic Shocker!" With a crackle of sparks, a man in a crimson and black tight bodysuit appeared, a silver mirrored helmet coating his head and a power pack strapped to his back. Sparks danced around his fingertips as he raised his arms (ATK: 1700).

"I'll lay two cards face-down and end."

_Milo 8000LP 1SPC/Kisara 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw," Kisara said "I play one monster face-down and end my turn." Her card appeared.

_Milo 8000LP 2SPC/Kisara 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw," Milo said "next I'll activate one of my face-downs, Light of Intervention! Now we have to play our monsters face-up!" Light shone down from above, not affecting anything but still warning of the card.

"Next I summon my Gate Blocker in defence!" With a flash of light, a solid block of stone appeared next to him, an eye painted onto it staring at Kisara (DEF: 2000).

"Then I'll Tribute Gate Blocker and upgrade it to Gate Blocker 2!" Gate Blocker shattered and was replaced by a larger block with two eyes on it (DEF: 3000).

"Telekinetic Shocker, attack her face-down!" Lightning crackled and Telekinetic Shocker launched a powerful electric blast at the face-down card, which expanded into the crimson form of a steel plated Masked Dragon (DEF: 1100). The dragon shrieked and exploded.

"Now I get a Dragon with 1500 or lower points!" Kisara called "and I choose my Red-Eyes Black Chick!" With a tiny squeal, a small black wingless dragon in a crimson eggshell appeared, seeming to giggle (ATK: 800). Milo slapped his hand to his helmet.

"What the hell is that?" he muttered.

_Milo 8000LP 3SPC/Kisara 8000LP 2SPC_

"What?!" Kisara exclaimed "my Runner's gone nuts!"

"No it hasn't!" Milo replied "while Gate Blocker 2 is on the field, you get no Speed Counters at all!"

"Shit," his opponent cursed. "Well, I'll activate the effect of my Red-Eyes Black Chick and tribute it to bring out my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Her Red-Eyes Black Chick shrieked and started to rapidly grow, gaining wings, serrated talons, longer limbs and a curving beak-like jaw filled with sharp fangs. The new Red-Eyes Black Dragon shrieked, a piercing hunting call, as it took flight and soared beside Kisara (ATK: 2400). This Dragon was famous in dueling circles for its use by Joey Wheeler, a legendary duelist noted by many as a 'dueling monkey.' As a cruel joke, a project by the government to train a monkey to duel had named their test subject 'Wheeler.'

But none of that mattered to Milo, who found himself facing the legendary creature.

"Well, that's impressive," he said "but far from capable of destroying my Gate Blocker 2."

"Perfectly fine at crushing your puny Telekinetic Shocker," Kisara snapped coldly "Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon built a great fireball in its beak shaped maw and breathed it into Telekinetic Shocker, shattering the Psychic monster instantly.

_Milo 7300LP 4SPC/Kisara 8000LP 2SPC_

"My draw!" Milo called, drawing "I activate my Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth! This lets me choose a monster in my Graveyard with a level equal to or less than my current Speed Counters and Special Summon it!" With a roar of wind and a flash of light, Telekinetic Shocker reappeared (ATK: 1700), putting a scowl on Kisara's face.

"Next I activate my other face-down, Psi-Pulse! This allows me to pay Life Points equal to the Level of a monster in my Grave times 200 and Special Summon it! Come out, Gate Blocker!" The original Gate Blocker appeared, single eye focusing on Kisara (DEF: 2000).

"What's the point?!" Kisara yelled "I'll crush them again!"

"No you won't," Milo said, fixing her with a stare "I activate the Speed Spell – Sonic Tune! I pay 1000 Life Points and in return, one of my monsters counts as a Tuner this turn, so Tune it up, Telekinetic Shocker!" His Shocker glowed faintly and hummed.

"Now, I tune my Telekinetic Shocker with Gate Blocker to Synchro Summon the mighty..." Telekinetic Shocker vibrated until it was a blur, shattering into four rings that aligned around Gate Blocker, tearing it down to an orange framework. The framework dissolved into four glowing stars before a black explosion obscured the construct.

"_Gathering darkness becomes the force of my mind! Synchro Summon! Unleash your force, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"_ Milo chanted. With a roar, a dark green and grey armoured creature rose from the explosion, spreading out dark wings and raising grey arms, golden talons shining at their tips as fluorescent green eyes fixed on Kisara's Red-Eyes Black Dragon hungrily (ATK: 2700).

"Meet Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Milo called, his new monster shining with light. "Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack her Red-Eyes with Mental Sphere of Wrath!" Thought Ruler Archfiend snarled and formed a sphere of dark green energy between its talons and hurling it at Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The sphere exploded, shattering the dragon. Milo glowed as Thought Ruler Archfiend restored his Life Points.

_Milo 7900LP 5SPC/ Kisara 7700LP 2SPC_

Kisara drew shakily, staring at the powerful Synchro Monster Milo now controlled. It was not going to be easy, she decided.

"I lay one card face-down in defence," she said, watching her monster appear "and lay one card face-down." Her Spell/Trap card appeared behind her monster. Suddenly, her card flipped face-up to reveal a Masked Dragon (DEF: 1100). Kisara cursed, she had forgotten Light of Intervention.

_Milo 7900LP 6SPC/Kisara 7700LP 2SPC_

"I draw," Milo muttered. He was fairly confident of victory, but knew that getting cocky would be a big mistake.

"I summon my Psychic Snail," he said. With a flash of pale green light, a strange dark blue monster that actually did look like a giant snail appeared, studded with amber orbs and wearing its large shell on its back (ATK: 1900).

"Next I activate Psychic Snail's effect and pay 800 Life Points to let my Thought Ruler Archfiend attack twice, at the cost of Snail not attacking." Psychic Snail glowed and its orbs let out rays of light that gathered around Thought Ruler Archfiend.

"Mental Sphere of Wrath!" Milo called. Thought Ruler Archfiend launched another dark green sphere that destroyed the dragon. Milo shone again as he regained Life Points

"I Special Summon my Debris Dragon!" Kisara called. With a flash of light, a pale blue and white dragon appeared, looking like a smaller version of the legendary Stardust Dragon (ATK: 1000). "And thanks to Debris Dragon, I get a monster with 500 or less attack points, so I choose my Totem Dragon!" With a flash of light, a long necked dragon with a face like a mask appeared (ATK: 400).

"Finally, I activate the Trap Urgent Tuning and Tune my monsters together to Synchro Summon a new monster..." Debris Dragon dissolved into four glowing rings that cut Totem Dragon down to an orange framework before it became two glowing stars that aligned within...

_Gathering hopes become a motivation for justice! Synchro Summon! Purge the darkness, Crusader Dragonute!" _

A monster that looked half dragon, half human appeared. Its posture was human, but it was clearly reptilian and had wings, a tail and vicious talons. It wielded a shining blade that curved to an invisible point and was coated from neck to tail tip in steel armour (ATK: 2300).

"Crusader Dragonute!" Kisara called out "and first of all, Crusader Dragonute can't be destroyed by battle, so no Life Point gain for you!" Milo scowled.

"Archfiend, attack anyway!" A dark green sphere tore the air and burned a few of Kisara's Life Points away.

_Milo 9300LP 7SPC/Kisara 7400LP 2SPC_

"I draw," Kisara said "next I summon my Defender Dragonute in defence mode!" There was a flash of light and another reptile humanoid appeared, this one with a bony crest and black scales. It was carrying an ebony shield marked with a twisting red dragon (DEF: 2000). "While Defender Dragonute is on the field, I can't take Battle Damage at all! Next I'll activate a Speed Spell – Lightspeed Swifter! Lightspeed Swifter allows me to Tribute a monster..." Crusader Dragonute dissolved into flames "and transfer its ability to another monster!" The flames surrounded Defender Dragonute and made it glow with orange light.

"Your move," she chuckled.

_Milo 9300LP 8SPC/Kisara 7400LP 2SPC_

"I draw," Milo called "next I activate a Speed Spell of my own, Speed Spell – Hyper Drive! Hyper Drive destroys one monster you control with a level lower than my Speed Counters and inflicts damage to you equal to its attack or defence, whichever is higher! So goodbye Defender Dragonute!" There was a rush of wind and something ripped straight through Defender Dragonute, striking Kisara's Duel Runner along the way.

"Next I activate Psychic Snail's effect again!" Psychic Snail shone again, surrounding Thought Ruler Archfiend with light.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, Mental Sphere of Wrath!" His Archfiend formed a glowing sphere and threw it, the explosion shaking Kisara's Duel Runner.

"End it!" Thought Ruler Archfiend formed another sphere and was about to throw it when Kisara suddenly fell, collapsing into the console of her Duel Runner.

"Stop!" Milo yelled, slamming his hand down on the emergency cut out system he had installed just for such circumstances. Thought Ruler Archfiend and Psychic Snail instantly faded away as the Duel systems cut out. He forced his Duel Runner up next to hers and caught her as she slid off of the console and onto him. Quickly gathering up her cards, wanting to make sure she could still Duel if her injuries weren't serious (he didn't especially want powerful cards like hers in the hands of criminal riffraff.)

_Duel Result: Unresolved_

The warning message flashed up on his screen, but he ignored it, instead concentrating on Kisara. Something bad had happened to her, that was certain. He suddenly noticed a red stain on her blouse. Ignoring every voice screaming in his head about the sheer immorality of what he was about to do, he rapidly unbuttoned the blouse and pushed the cloth aside, revealing her body.

Despite the blush on his cheeks, he slowly looked her over, trying to find the injury. He soon found a jagged cut in her side, roughly stitched together. Clearly the stresses of the duel had torn the weak threads.

"Shit," he swore. This was his fault entirely. If he hadn't been so judgmental… he shuddered as he looked at her face. She needed urgent attention of the medical kind, and Milo happened to have one such acquaintance.

He acted quickly, pressing his fingers to the side of his helmet and activating the inbuilt comms system. A list of phone numbers scrolled across his visor until a tap of his fingers isolated the one he needed and called it. He pulled Kisara onto his lap as he waited for his contact to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dr Schmitt!" Milo exclaimed "I've got a seriously wounded girl here, stab wound of some kind! She needs help, fast!"

"_Milo?! Right, urgent patient! Get her to the surgery as fast as possible, try to stop the bleeding any way you can!"_ With that, Schmitt hung up. Milo gunned his Duel Runner and skidded away. Luckily, Kisara had her deck with her. The Duel Runner didn't matter; she could always get another one. Right now her life was priority.

It took him five minutes to reach his destination, pushing the Duel Runner to its limits and taking every shortcut he knew. But he was there, at the rather unimposing building. Dr Schmitt, a tall imposing brown haired man in a white doctor's coat, was standing there, waiting for his patient. Next to him was a teenage boy, but not just any teenage boy. This boy was Yusei Fudo, the star of Satellite. His black hair, streaked with gold somehow, was gelled into its usual shape and his piercing cerulean eyes gazed at the girl on Milo's lap with sheer horror. His dark blue jacket was dirty from the usual trash sorting duty of Satellite residents, as were his black jeans and shirt. His Duel Disk was on his arm, inactive at that time.

"Move Milo, move!" Schmitt said urgently, pushing the boy aside and picking up Kisara before bustling back inside.

"Who's helping him?" Milo asked Yusei.

"Martha," the teenager said simply, referring to his foster mother "who was that girl?"

"I don't know," Milo said, looking at his shoes.

"She's in good hands, y'know," Yusei said "Schmitt can take care of her." Milo let out a long sigh and activated the radio system in his helmet. Time to gather the group.

_Little did any of us know, that was the start of the most dangerous adventure yet. Soon we would be duelling for our lives, plain and simple. And what was more, that girl had a far more important role than any of us thought at the time._

_Kisara… Kaiba…_

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Gate Blocker

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000

While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent does not gain Speed Counters from the effect of 'Speed World.'

(Gate Blocker was first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio in Episode 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's against Yusei. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gate Blocker 2

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 100/DEF: 3000

You can Special Summon this card by Tributing one 'Gate Blocker.' While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent does not gain Speed Counters from the effect of 'Speed World.'

(Gate Blocker 2 was first used by the Securities against Crow and Yusei in Episode 31 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crusader Dragonute

FIRE/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700

1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon non-Tuner monsters

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

*

Defender Dragonute

FIRE/ Dragon/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 200/DEF: 2000

While this card is face-up on the field, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving a Dragon Type monster.

(Crusader Dragonute and Defender Dragonute are my own inventions and all creative credit for them goes to me.)

Spells:

Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth

Normal Spell Card

Activate only when you control a 'Speed World' with four or more Speed Counters on it. Select one monster in your Graveyard with a level equal to or lower than your current Speed Counters and Special Summon. That monster cannot attack and is removed from play during the End Phase.

*

Speed Spell – Sonic Tune

Normal Spell Card

Activate only when you control a 'Speed World' with four or more Speed Counters on it. Select one monster on your side of the field and pay 1000 Life Points. That monster counts as a Tuner until the End Phase.

*

Speed Spell – Lightspeed Swifter

Normal Spell Card

Select one monster you control and select one monster you control (other than the selected monster). The selected monster gains the effect(s) of the Tributed monster.

*

Speed Spell – Hyper Drive

Normal Spell Card

Activate only when you control a 'Speed World' with six or more Speed Counters on it. Select one monster your opponent controls and destroy it. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher). If this effect would reduce your opponent's Life Points to 0, you cannot activate this card.

(All of the above Speed Spells are my own invention. All creative credit for them goes to me.)

Traps:

Psi-Pulse

Normal Trap Card

Select one monster in your Graveyard. Pay Life Points equal to its Level times 200 and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up defence position.

(Psi-Pulse is my own invention and all credit for it is mine.)

From now on, I'll be having a conversation with certain characters from this fic, 5D's and the other Yu-Gi-Oh series. So let's begin with today's conversation!

Digidramon: So after that epic duel between Milo's Psychics and Kisara's Dragons, we also see Kisara collapse and get taken to Dr Schmitt. And we see Yusei Fudo himself! Man, this was a great chapter!

Yusei: How are you going to do the whole 'Kisara Kaiba' thing? Who is her dad?

Digidramon: That's a great secret.

Jack: You're really messing Kelsey up. She's in love with too many boys, you idiot!

Digidramon: She's a teenage girl, Jack. What do you expect?

Akiza: I'm a teenage girl, and I don't fall in love with every boy my age I see.

Jack: Except Yusei.

Akiza: What?!

Jack: I've seen you looking at him. Someone has a crush!

Julian: Oh great, now we have a riot on our hands.

Digidramon: I guess. Still, they're not my characters. Akiza, please take a second for the disclaimer!

Akiza: Fine. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. If he did, Yusei would have played Stardust Dragon in the first episode and the Special would be dubbed.

Digidramon: We deserve to see those Assault Modes!

Julian: Oh, be quiet. You haven't put any Assault Modes in yet, so you can't talk.

Digidramon: I never said they wouldn't show up, hey Milo? And Jack?

Milo: Err, well, I do have Hyper Psychic Blaster...

Jack: And I've got Red Dragon Archfiend... put that saucepan down Akiza! Put it dow.... OWWW!

Digidramon: Two potential Assault Modes, Julian. In your face!

Julian: I've got Flamvell Nidhogg and Flamvell Phoenixian.

Digidramon: But you won't use Flamvell Nidhogg... or will you...?


	5. Chapter 5: Star of Satellite

Chapter 5: The Star of Satellite

_As I raced to the surgery after receiving Milo's message, I didn't know just who Kisara actually was. I didn't know who her father was, nor how important he had been until his death. I didn't know that her uncle was after her to preserve his company. I didn't know anything about her._

_The presence of Yusei Fudo intrigued me. He was a strong duelist and a good friend to have, but few could consider themselves his friends. Not since the death of his close friend Kiryu Kyosuke. Still, I knew his reputation and in Satellite, reputation was a good thing to have._

_Even I couldn't see the duel coming though. I didn't dream that I'd be dueling the Star of Satellite..._

Julian skidded to a stop, Duel Runner tyres screeching in protest as the vehicle stopped about two inches from the solid wall of Dr Schmitt's surgery. He quickly dismounted his Runner and roughly pulled off his helmet, slamming it down on the Runner as he moved quickly towards Milo and Yusei.

"What's going on?" he asked his teammate.

"I was Turbo Dueling a girl and she collapsed," Milo explained, regret evident in his voice "damn it, Julian, it's my fault. She'd been stabbed and she must have lost blood or something, the stress was too much!" He sank to his knees, slamming a fist into the ground.

"Come on," Julian murmured "it was just an accident, man. You were trying to do what we do, well, I hope you were."

"She was speeding."

"There you go. She was breaking the law, so you engaged her in a Turbo Duel. We do that stuff for the good of the people, and you just got the wrong girl."

"He's right," Yusei added, glancing at Julian "you can't blame yourself, Milo. It happens sometimes, that someone will get hurt. But at least this Kisara girl is in safe hands."

"Thanks for trying, guys," Milo muttered.

"Hey, we're your pals," Julian laughed "we're supposed to cheer you up. Speaking of which..." He sighed as another Duel Runner skidded into the yard, this one being ridden by two people. The passenger clinging to the driver was Kelsey and Julian greeted her with a wave, noticing her expression and realising that she had lost another duel.

The driver was a lean, tough looking man in tattered and dusty jeans, a black leather jacket and a grey T-shirt with a silver crescent mark on it. His black helmet was dented and battered, scratches stark against the dark material. Black gloved hands released the Runner's handlebars and boots of the same colour slammed onto gravel. The helmet was pulled off, revealing a hard face, a scowl and sharp glaring brown eyes. Black hair grew into a set of jagged bangs cutting to the left side of his face.

"What's the bloody problem now?" Drago growled, scowl growing.

"There's an injured girl," Julian reported to the leader of their group "Milo was Turbo Dueling her and she collapsed. Schmitt's seeing her now, so she should be fine."

"Good for her," Drago said "hey there, Yuse." Yusei nodded.

"How's the hunting, Drago?"

"Good enough," the rough leader smirked "hey, Julian. Deal with your girlfriend here, she's lost another duel and I can't stand listening to her anymore."

"_Girlfriend?"_ Julian thought _"since when?"_ Regardless, he stood next to Kelsey as she stared at the ground. "What happened, Kelse?"

"I was dueling Fiona," Kelsey sniffed "I managed to get out my Valafar, but she still won. How come I never win, Julian? Why do they all beat me?" She was sobbing the words as she stared at her deck, the card on top being her Koa'ki Meiru Valafar. Julian looked at her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Kelse..." he said softly "you know that winning or losing doesn't matter. It's the heart you put into your dueling that matters, not the result."

"Too bad my heart isn't enough for anything. Dueling, fashion, romance..." The last word was spoken bitterly with a glance somewhere between Julian and Yusei. Julian couldn't tell who the bitter words were directed at.

"What do you mean, romance?"

"I'm not enough for anyone," she sobbed "not Milo, or you, or _him_." She glanced at Yusei and tears glistened in her eyes. "I feel so helpless, because he has my heart and he just doesn't notice me!"

"Kelsey," Julian murmured, pulling her into a tight embrace "you're like the sister I never had, y'know. And as your almost brother, the least I can do is help you out. Look, Yusei just has a lot of stuff to deal with, what with Kiryu dying and Jack being the biggest loner bastard we've ever seen. Just cut the guy some slack and be patient. Maybe you'll get lucky." He let her go reluctantly, there was something _right_ about having her in his arms.

"Guys, get a room already!" Drago called. Both of them blushed fiercely and tried not to look at each other.

"Hey, Julian, wasn't it?" Yusei said. Julian looked to see the raven haired teenager standing next to him.

"That's me."

"Well, I've heard some stuff about you from Drago and I'd like to see how you duel. So, how about it?"

"Duel you?" Julian said quietly, disbelief filling his mind "the Star of Satellite? Hell, yeah!" He literally sprinted to his Duel Runner and disengaged the Duel Disk from it, clamping the Disk to his gauntlet and activating it by sliding his Ground Deck into the deck slot. The blade wing extended and started to glow faintly as Yusei performed the same action.

_Julian 8000LP/Yusei 8000LP_

"You first!" Yusei called.

"Thanks!" Julian replied, drawing "I'll lay one card face-down in defence and lay one face-down. Your move." His two cards appeared before him.

_Julian 8000LP/Yusei 8000LP_

"My move," Yusei said, drawing "first of all, I summon my Speed Warrior!" A warrior dressed in grey plates of armour over a baggy brown bodysuit appeared, wheels built into his boots allowing him to skate along whatever material was in his way. A mirrored visor and grey helmet completely enclosed his head (ATK: 900).

"Next I lay two cards face-down and my Speed Warrior attacks your face-down!" Speed Warrior skated forwards and became enclosed in pulsating energy as his effect kicked in, doubling his attack (ATK: 1800). He lashed out at the face down monster, which grew into the flaming monkey shape of Flamvell Paun (DEF: 200). The Paun exploded.

"Thanks to that, I can add my Flamvell Archer to my hand," Julian chuckled. Yusei just smiled.

_Julian 8000LP/Yusei 8000LP_

As Julian drew, Speed Warrior's ATK returned to normal (ATK: 900).

"I summon my Flamvell Glunica in attack mode!" he said, playing the purple skinned dragon (ATK: 1700) "Glunica, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I play a trap card!" Yusei replied smoothly "it's called Battle Summon and it allows me to play a monster from my hand with attack points lower than the points of your monster. So I bring out the Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" A short orange armoured warrior appeared on his field. Junk Synchron looked more like a machine than a warrior, with a steel body beneath the orange plates, a motor on his back and a ripcord built into his chest plate. The white plate of his face had two large eyes set into it (ATK: 1300).

"So what? Synchron can't beat my Glunica."

"I know that," Yusei said, smirking "which is why I never planned it to. I activate my second trap, Urgent Tuning! This allows me to Tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior and bring out something more than capable of crushing your Glunica!" Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord in his chest, starting the motor on his back, which roared and vibrated. The orange warrior rose into the air and became three glowing white rings that surrounded Speed Warrior, cutting him down to an orange framework. The framework dissolved into two stars that aligned within the rings before light exploded from the centre of the whole thing.

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_ Yusei chanted.

The light faded to reveal a blue and gold armoured machine warrior. Cobalt clashed with shining gold, dull steel clashed with crimson red lenses. Golden blades extended from the warriors shoulders and a long white scarf was tied around his neck, twisting and flapping in the breeze. One of his bracers was much larger than the other, and the fist extending from the bracer gripped dull steel knuckledusters. Dull blades extended from his boots and crimson lenses formed eyes. This was one of Yusei's best cards, Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300).

"Because you just changed the number of cards on your field, I can withdraw my attack," Julian spoke.

"Fair enough," Yusei said, smirking.

_Julian 8000LP/Yusei 8000LP_

"I draw," Yusei said "next I activate the Spell Card Tuner Recovery, which lets me Special Summon a Tuner monster from my graveyard at the cost of a card from my hand." He slotted a card into his Graveyard and Junk Synchron reappeared next to Junk Warrior (ATK: 1300).

"Next I Tune my Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior to Synchro Summon my Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cried. Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord and dissolved into three rings that cut Junk Warrior down to a framework. Junk Warrior split into five stars that aligned, before a burst of green light obscured the alignment.

"_Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

A white dragon burst from the green energy, shining with radiance as it roared. Metallic blue scales shone on its body as it rose into the air, roaring and seeming magnificent (ATK: 2500).

"Stardust Dragon, destroy his Flamvell Glunica with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon launched a flare of white flame from its mouth, incinerating Flamvell Glunica instantly.

"I lay down two cards. Your move," Yusei said, smirking as his cards appeared.

_Julian 7200LP/Yusei 8000LP_

"I draw," Julian muttered "and by the way, Yusei. You're not the only one who can Synchro Summon. I activate Monster Reborn to recover Glunica!" The glowing ankh formed and dissolved into Flamvell Glunica (ATK: 1700). Yusei smirked again.

"Now I activate a Spell called Flare Up! It raises the level of a Fire monster by one, and I choose Flamvell Glunica!" Glunica was surrounded by flames as its level increased.

"Next, I summon my Flamvell Archer in attack mode!" With a flash of flames, the archer appeared (ATK: 1000).

And now I Tune them together! _Gathering flames become the inferno of new life! Synchro Summon! Become the soul of Fire...!"_ Flamvell Archer dissolved into three glowing rings and sliced through Flamvell Glunica, tearing it down to five shining orange stars. The stars aligned and exploded into blazing red light...

A phoenix rose from the crimson inferno, four wings beating the flames to greater heights and fireballs gathering around it. Flamvell Phoenixian screamed in rage as it rose, a crest of flame rising along its neck to match the inferno below it (ATK: 1500).

"_Flamvell Phoenixian!"_ Julian finished "now I activate my Phoenixian's ability, destroying all of your Spell and Trap cards. Plus, it gains 300 points for every Fire monster in my Grave!" Flames exploded into the air and gathered on the phoenix's wings, ready to be thrown...

"I activate my Stardust Dragon's effect!" Yusei countered "_Victim Sanctuary!_ Now I sacrifice my Dragon to negate your effect and destroy your Phoenixian!"

"I activate a Trap Card, Soul of the Inferno!" Julian replied sharply "now my Phoenixian cannot be destroyed by effects! All you've done is negate the destruction part of its effect!" The flames hurtled towards Yusei's field, before Stardust Dragon dissolved into shining silver dust that blocked the flames. Flamvell Phoenixian burst into flames that rapidly died down as its power increased (ATK: 2400).

"Flamvell Phoenixian, attack Yusei directly with Howling Inferno!" Flamvell Phoenixian roared and sent a wave of flame into Yusei, weakening the experienced duelist.

"I'll end by equipping my Phoenixian with Mist Body, so it can't be destroyed in battle," Julian said.

"Now my Stardust Dragon returns to the field!" Yusei called. His powerful Synchro Dragon formed in a shower of silver dust, coating the field. Flamvell Phoenixian just burned brighter in response.

_Julian 7200LP/Yusei 5600LP_

"I draw," Yusei said. "Next I summon a Tuner Monster called Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon!" There was a brilliant flash of light and a soft pink dragon appeared, shining with beautiful light (ATK: 0).

"Next I activate the effect of my Stardust Xiaolong in the Graveyard, so I Special Summon it because I have a Stardust Dragon on the field." With a flash of light, a pale blue serpentine dragon appeared on his side of the field, shining with azure light (ATK: 100).

"And now to Rev it up!" Yusei yelled "I Tune Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to Synchro Summon..." Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon became a glowing white ring that surrounded Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong, cutting them down to orange frames that fell apart into nine shining stars. The stars aligned within the ring and exploded with a flash of green light.

"_Clustering star lights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path where its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come and shine, Savior Star Dragon!"_ Yusei chanted, staring right into the star of green light before him.

A crystalline blue dragon burst from the light, roaring majestically. Purple gems shone within the blue crystal of its body and thin blades formed wings. Two shining orbs of light were its beautiful eyes and it shone with sapphire radiance (ATK: 3800).

"Savior Star Dragon!" Yusei cried once more. His dragon roared again.

"Whoa," Julian murmured.

"That is one big dragon," Drago said.

"You can do this, Julian!" Milo called.

Kelsey just remained silent, staring at Savior Star Dragon with awe.

"Hey, Milo," Yusei said "just so you know, Julian's about to lose this duel! I activate one of my Savior Star Dragon's effects and negate your Phoenixian's attack boosting effect!" Flamvell Phoenixian screamed in rage as pale blue light shone from Savior Star Dragon like a supernova, cancelling out the ability. The phoenix visibly weakened, its flames dying down (ATK: 1500).

"God damn it," Julian hissed.

"Savior Star Dragon!" Yusei cried "attack Flamvell Phoenixian with Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Savior Star Dragon roared again, launching a flare of white flames that engulfed the phoenix and struck Julian, making the duelist cry out in shock.

"I can still win!" Julian shouted defiantly "your Dragon leaves the field at the end of the turn!" Yusei smiled and shook his head.

"By then, you'll be beaten," he said softly, glancing at Kelsey, who had a hand over her mouth in shock and horror "your girlfriend there knows what the face-down I'm about to use is. There's no hope for you winning this duel, my friend, but it's been a pleasure. Go, _Synchro Halo!_"

"She's not my girlfriend," Julian muttered weakly as the card flipped up.

"Because my Savior Star Dragon is a Synchro monster, and it just attacked a monster without destroying it, my Synchro Halo doubles its attack and lets it battle again!" Yusei cried. Savior Star Dragon roared as blinding white light shone through it and its power doubled (ATK: 7600). "End it with Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Savior Star Dragon unleashed an explosion of white flames from its whole body, crushing Flamvell Phoenixian into the ground and hurling Julian away, his body slamming right into Kelsey with terrible force.

"I'm sorry," Yusei said "but you lose."

_Julian 0LP/Yusei 5600LP_

Julian felt numb as he shakily stood, Kelsey supporting him. He had never lost a duel without a decent and hard fought battle, but Yusei had seemingly just swatted his best card out of the way without a thought. He sighed, watching the images of Savior Star Dragon and Flamvell Phoenixian fade away to nothing. He gently removed the Flamvell Phoenixian card from his Duel Disk and stared at it, wondering where he had gone so wrong so fast.

"You're a good duelist," Yusei spoke. Julian looked up to see the raven haired duelist standing in front of him and extending a gloved hand. He shook it, at least willing to take his defeat with dignity.

"Thank you," he said "I'll work on my strategy, and next time, it'll turn out differently!"

"I'm sure it will," Yusei laughed.

"Good dueling," Milo said, nodding.

"You did well," Drago said, smiling slightly.

"You tried your best," Kelsey added softly. Julian smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said "really, thanks for that." He gently slid Flamvell Phoenixian into the Extra Deck slot of his Duel Disk and disengaged the device from his arm, removing his Ground Deck and sliding his Turbo Deck into place before attaching the card panel back onto his Duel Runner.

He was going to take a ride out into Satellite, because he had some business to attend to...

_Yusei Fudo. If I knew that he was one of the legendary Signers back then, or what his Stardust Dragon truly was, I wouldn't have been so surprised about losing. Then again, my role in the events to come after that duel were just as critical as Yusei's involvement in defeating the Dark Signers and Earthbound Immortals would be two years later. _

_And looking back at Flamvell Nidhogg and how my destiny was truly intertwined with it's own, I realise now that I should have left it behind the night my uncle died. _

_If I had, the nightmares to come would have never happened..._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon

LIGHT/ Dragon/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, it can only be for the Synchro Summon of a 'Savior' monster.

*

Stardust Xiaolong

LIGHT/ Dragon/Effect /Level 1/ ATK: 100/DEF: 100

If you control a face-up 'Stardust Dragon', you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in attack position.

*

Savior Star Dragon

WIND/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000

'Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon' + 'Stardust Dragon' + 1 non-Tuner monster

When your opponent activates the effect of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster, you can Tribute this card to negate it, and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, that monster effect(s) can be treated as this card's effect and can be activated once. Return this card to the Extra Deck during the End Phase and Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard.

(The above three cards were used by Yusei Fudo against Kyosuke Kiryu in Episode 55 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's. Savior Star Dragon is the Cover Card of an announced set known as Stardust Overdrive, to be released after Ancient Prophecy. Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon will probably also be included.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flamvell Phoenixian

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

1 'Flamvell' Tuner + 1 or more FIRE Attribute non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for every FIRE monster in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a FIRE monster by battle, it gains 300 ATK.

(Flamvell Phoenixian has been revised, but is still my creation and creative credit goes to me.)

Spells:

Tuner Recovery

Normal Spell Card

Discard one card. Special Summon one Tuner monster from your Graveyard. That cards effect(s) are negated.

*

Flare Up!

Normal Spell Card

Increase the Level of a FIRE monster you control by one until the End Phase.

(The above two cards are my creation. All credit is mine.)

Traps:

Battle Summon

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Special Summon one monster from your hand with ATK lower than the ATK of the attacking monster.

*

Soul of the Inferno

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a FIRE monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect. That monster cannot be destroyed by effects until the End Phase.

(The above two cards are my own invention. Creative credit for them goes for me.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Synchro Halo

Normal Trap Card

Activate only by selecting one Synchro Monster you control after it attacked an opponent's monster and did not destroy it by battle. The selected monsters ATK is doubled until the End Phase and it can attack again during this Battle Phase.

(Synchro Halo was used by Yusei Fudo against Akiza Iskinski/Aki Izayoi during Episode 41 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Digidramon: So, Yusei duels! Of course, I had to have a duel with Yusei involved, he's too cool to leave out. Way too cool!

Yusei: So this is before Jack steals my Stardust Dragon?

Digidramon: About a day before, actually. So Jack will steal Stardust Dragon within the time frame of this story, and I have a duel planned around that event...

Jack: Let me guess, Julian catches me as we go through the tunnel into New Domino and we Turbo Duel in there.

Digidramon: No comment.

Akiza: So there are duels against Yusei and Jack... anything planned for me?

Digidramon: Not so much you. More the Black Rose Witch...

Julian: I duel three Signers?

Digidramon: Well, basically... Leo, Luna, Featured Card please!

Leo: Today's choices are...

Luna: Flamvell Phoenixian, Junk Warrior, Stardust Dragon, Savior Star Dragon and Synchro Halo! Today's card is...

Leo: Savior Star Dragon!

Luna: It looks good, has powerful effects and is Yusei's most powerful card. Of course it's a Featured Card.

Digidramon: There you have it! Today's card is Savior Star Dragon! Look out for Chapter 6: Makes Me Feel Alive! Keep reading Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Seven Spirits!

Akiza: Digidramon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if he did, 4Kids would have no part in the dubbing and there would be a spin-off based on this fic.


	6. Chapter 6: Makes Me Feel Alive

Chapter 6: Makes Me Feel Alive!

_As I raced through Satellite for my business, I didn't realise that I was taking the first steps on a path that would end with death and destruction, love and hate, despair and hope._

_By the time I reached the end of that path, dozens of people would be dead, seven incredibly powerful monsters would have rampaged across the world and my own heart would have been shattered by the pain I was forced to take._

_One choice long ago decided my fate. The choice of whether to destroy Flamvell Nidhogg or to keep it. I made the wrong choice, as I would discover. _

_Please, everyone, forgive me for what has happened, what I did..._

Julian skidded round a corner and glanced back, only to have any hope of escape thwarted by the sight of the blue, red and white Sector Security Pursuit Runner rapidly gaining on him, Julian's Runner might have been fast, but it wasn't equipped to escape a specially designed Pursuit Runner.

Nor as it happened, was it equipped to escape a Turbo Duel with a Pursuit Runner.

_Duel Mode engaged,_ the soft voice of the computer system chimed _Autopilot online, Speed World activated. Begin Turbo Duel._

"Shit," Julian swore as the Turbo Duel display appeared on the Runner screen. He sighed and drew five cards, knowing that the only way out was to win.

"Hold up!" the Sector Security officer on the Pursuit Runner called "Julian Mikuro, you are wanted for criminal damage, theft, assault, outrunning Sector Security personnel and a dozen other crimes across the board! Pull over now!" Julian just gunned his Runner and sped up.

"Not a chance, Sergeant Siren!" he called back with a laugh. The Sector Security officer scowled.

"So be it!" he yelled "I'll bring you in by force! Begin Turbo Duel!"

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" the Security called "I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!" With a grunt, an axe wielding barbarian wearing a purple loincloth and a crimson breastplate appeared, swinging his axe violently (ATK: 1700). Axe Raider was a well known card used by Joey Wheeler, but was nowhere near as legendary as his Red-Eyes cards.

"Next I lay three cards face-down and end my turn!"

_Julian 8000LP 1SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw," Julian said "first of all, I lay one card face-down in defence! Then I lay one card face-down and end my turn!"

_Julian 8000LP 2SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw," the Security said "next I summon my Gate Blocker in attack mode!" The solid block of stone with the eye appeared (ATK: 100).

"Now I activate the Spell Card Forced Defense! This forces my Gate Blocker into Defense mode!" The Gate Blocker glowed and seemed to change slightly (DEF: 2000).

"Axe Raider, attack his face-down card!" Axe Raider lunged forwards and sliced through the card, which rose into a UFO Turtle (DEF: 1200). The Turtle shattered in a burst of flames.

"Now I get a Fire monster with 1500 or less attack!" Julian yelled "come out, Nitro Synchron!" With a hiss of gas, a red propane tank with long metal arms and two large yellow eyes appeared (ATK: 300).

"Next I activate the Trap Card Flare Divide! This lets me Special Summon Flame Soul Tokens equal to half of my UFO Turtle's level, which makes two!" Two glowing flames with golden eyes and gaping mouths appeared, cackling crazily (ATK: 600 each).

"I activate a Trap of my own!" the Security called "it's called Full Throttle and it means I get an extra Speed Counter each turn!" His Duel Runner was surrounded by pulsing red energy.

"Now I'll activate another Trap Card, Speed Edge! Speed Edge activates during each Standby Phase and deals damage to you equal to how many more Speed Counters I have times 300!"

_Julian 8000LP 2SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 4SPC_

"I draw," Julian said. Energy suddenly flashed from the Speed Edge card and struck him, making him cry out as he lost 600 Life Points.

"I sacrifice one of my Flame Soul Tokens to Summon Flamvell Fiend!" The ash grey demon appeared, snarling (ATK: 2100).

"Now I Tune Nitro Synchron with Flamvell Fiend to Synchro Summon something new and very powerful...!" Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge suddenly shot up to max and flashed red as the Tuner started to vibrate, splitting into two rings that cut Flamvell Fiend down to a glowing framework and then five glowing stars. The stars aligned and there was an explosion of crimson light.

A green demonic creature with fiery red eyes, long slightly curved horns, rocky grey armour and a jet engine for a tail appeared, snarling and punching the air (ATK: 2800).

"Nitro Warrior!" Julian called. Flames shot from his monsters jet engine as it growled.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Axe Raider with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior leapt into the air and lashed out at Axe Raider with a burning fist.

"Go, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" the Security called. A metal scarecrow made of barbed wire, steel girders and God knows what else roughly fixed together burst from his Trap Card and blocked the punch before returning to its card, which flipped face-down again.

"I'll switch my Flame Soul Token into defence and end," Julian muttered. His Token immediately shrank in size (DEF: 400).

_Julian 7400LP 2SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 6SPC_

"I draw," the Sector Security said "now you take damage from Speed Edge!" Julian cried out as another blast of energy slammed into him, stripping away 1200 Life Points and taking off one Speed Counter from his small total.

"Next I summon the Tuner monster Jutte Fighter!" With a flash of light, a small man in a yellow and dark red robe appeared, with a pot of some kind strapped to his back and wearing large round glasses. He adopted a karate stance, crying out loudly (ATK: 700).

"Now I'll Tune my Jutte Fighter with my Axe Raider to Synchro Summon...!" the Security called. His Jutte Fighter's pot started to glow and vibrate; turning the Warrior into two glowing rings that surrounded Axe Raider, cutting him down to an orange framework and then four glowing stars. The stars aligned and an explosion of black light burst from them.

A tall imposing warrior who looked like a kabuki actor jumped out of the explosion, wielding a long rope with something metal at the end. His face was painted white and he wore a long brown robe. He stomped forwards, shaking the area as he spun his weapon (ATK: 2800).

"Meet a little friend of Sector Security!" the Security called "Goyo Guardian! And he's going to be hauling your criminal behind over to the Facility!" Goyo Guardian let out an aggressive cry and spun his weapon again.

"Goyo Guardian, attack his Flame Soul Token with Goyo Lariat!" Goyo Guardian spun his weapon before lashing it out and smashing the Token to pieces.

_Julian 6200LP 1SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 8SPC_

Julian cried out as another blast from Speed Edge slammed into him, draining away 2100 Life Points and his last Speed Counter.

"I draw," he muttered "and I lay one card face-down in defence and a card face-down. Your move!"

_Julian 4100LP 0SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 10SPC_

"I draw," the Security laughed, drawing and cackling as a 3000 point chunk of Julian's Life Points was torn away in a second.

"I play Speed Spell – Summon Speeder and Special Summon another Gate Blocker!" A second wall with an eye on it appeared (DEF: 2000).

"Go, Slip Stream!" Julian yelled "during my next Standby Phase, I gain Speed Counters to match yours!" The Security's face went pale as the card flipped up.

"Goyo Guardian, attack his face-down monster!" His Guardian attacked the card, which flipped face up and became a UFO Turtle (DEF: 1200). The Turtle shattered and reappeared on the Security's field thanks to Goyo Guardian's effect, but the damage was done.

"I Special Summon my Flamvell Baby thanks to the effect of UFO Turtle!" Julian called. The flaming sprite appeared on his field (ATK: 800).

_Julian 1100LP 0SPC/Sector Security 8000LP 12SPC_

"I draw," Julian called. Suddenly, his Speed Counters rose up to 12, matching the Security's.

"And because we have the same number of Speed Counters, Speed Edge can't hit me!" Julian yelled "now I Tune my Flamvell Baby with Nitro Warrior to bring out something far more powerful than you can imagine!" His Flamvell Baby vibrated and exploded, becoming a single ring that cut through Nitro Warrior, slicing it down to an orange framework that dissolved into seven glowing stars. The stars aligned and there was an explosion of crimson light.

"_Gathering flames become the inferno of new life! Synchro Summon! Become the soul of Fire...!" _Julian yelled as the four winged phoenix that was Flamvell Phoenixian burst from the crimson explosion, roaring and breathing flames (ATK: 1500). _FLAMVELL PHOENIXIAN!" _

"Now Phoenixian's effect activates!" Julian yelled "all your Spell and Trap cards are destroyed!" Flamvell Phoenixian beat its wings forward, unleashing a gale of flames that reduced Full Throttle, Speed Edge and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to cinders. "Plus, my Phoenixian gains 300 attack and defence for every Fire monster in my grave, and I count six!" Flamvell Phoenixian roared as its body became an inferno (ATK: 3300).

"Now to end this Duel! I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy, giving my Phoenixian 200 points for every Speed Counter I have!" Flamvell Phoenixian roared again as a harsh wind blew and blue energy surrounded it (ATK: 5700).

"This is the last card!" Julian called "Flamvell Phoenixian, time for the ultimate boost! I play the mighty Speed Spell – FINAL ATTACK! This doubles my Phoenixian's attack!" Flamvell Phoenixian exploded into flames as a harsh red aura surrounded it (ATK: 11400). "Flamvell Phoenixian, ARMAGEDDON TYPHOON!" Flamvell Phoenixian roared and unleashed a gale of burning wind that struck Goyo Guardian and crushed it, burning it away to nothing instantly. The blazing wind struck the Sector Security and hurled him off of his Duel Runner, which simply fell over and skidded for a few hundred metres before slamming into a crash barrier and stopping.

_Julian 1100LP 12SPC/Sector Security 0LP 4SPC_

Julian stopped and stared at the Security officer as Flamvell Phoenixian faded away to nothing.

"Don't try and catch me," he said "I ride to survive. Turbo Dueling is in my blood and no one is better than me when it comes to out dueling on Duel Runners. See ya." He gunned the Runner and sped off.

"Help me!" the Sector Security called over his radio "I've crashed in a Turbo Duel... I need urgent assistance!"

Julian kept going, smirking as he thought of his victory. It had been a harsh duel, and that officer's strategy had been good. But in the end, no strategy is completely perfect and Julian had won that duel with a quick ending move.

"Now to see Maria," he muttered, gunning the Runner to greater speeds...

He kept racing along the highways of Satellite, looking out over the grey expanse with pride in his heart. He knew he was one of the greatest Duelists in Satellite and very few people could match up to him.

"But in New Domino..." he murmured "maybe I'll find a challenge there." He kept going and relaxed. It was easy to avoid any Sector Security in his way and he knew it, so he just played some music over his radio, not even bothering to think about communications channels.

_Going fast makes me feel alive,_

_My heartbeat's in Hyper Drive,_

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose,_

_Just let destiny choose,_

"_Destiny,"_ Julian thought _"weird how I hear that word right before I go to see someone about destiny."_

_I can hear you breathin', _

_I can see you comin',_

_I can feel the wind; it's blowin' me around,_

_Take a shot at me, running side by side, _

_It's a blur as I go by, _

"_This is a blur,"_ Julian thought, looking at the landscape passing him by.

_I can hear you breathin',_

_I can see you comin',_

_I can feel the wind, it's blowin' me around_

_See the sun arisin',_

_Fire in the sky,_

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives,_

"It does," Julian muttered, realising he had almost arrived at his destination. He saw a dirty and dull grey block of houses and aimed for one in particular, which had windows covered by filthy grey netting and a chipped red painted front door. He skidded to a halt outside the building and dismounted his Duel Runner, chaining it to a fence and locking the activation systems down just in case, before disengaging the Duel Disk and clamping it to his gauntlet, sliding his Ground Deck in place and putting his Turbo Deck in its pouch on his belt. He linked an alarm on his Runner to the Duel Disk just in case someone tried to hotwire the systems or hack into it before stepping up to the chipped front door and knocking on it.

It was answered a minute later by a smiling African woman who looked like she was in her early twenties, if that at all. She was wearing a black dress, black fishnet tights and grey high heels. Her hair was incredibly dark and tumbled down her back, her eyes a cobalt blue that clashed greatly with the dull area. She looked at Julian, laughed and kissed both of his cheeks in greeting.

"Maria," Julian groaned "you know I hate it when you do that!"

"I'll kiss you whenever I like," she replied sharply "it's not a crime, pretty boy." Julian blushed and glared at her, but she just turned round and stepped inside "come in!" Still blushing, Julian stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

They stopped in a cramped, messy kitchen. Laundry was slung impractically across virtually every surface except the oven and the sink was piled full of dishes.

"I thought you believed in being clean?" Julian said.

"I know," Maria replied, running a hand through her hair and sighing "but I've been busy lately. Fortune telling is a lucrative business round here, y'know. I can't keep up. What do you want anyway?"

"Fortune telling," Julian said carefully "I'm a little unclear. I want to go back to New Domino, but I'm not sure if I should leave the group behind."

"Well, I suppose I could..." Maria muttered "but the crystal ball is for show. God, with people around here... just tell the men they'll make a lucky break or find some beautiful woman and they'll be fine, tell the girls there's a handsome knight in their future and they swoon... but you're always difficult to deal with. I'll use the Arcana for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"These cards..." she began "were given to me by my mentor, a man called Sartorius. He taught me how to use them both in duels and for fortune telling and I added my own card creations to the set with his help. I'm older than I look you know. But let's see what the Arcana have for you." She quickly went through her deck and removed all of the monster cards, piling them into another deck, which she shuffled before holding it out to Julian.

"Draw a card," she said. He did so and looked at it.

"Arcana Force 0," he said "the Fool?"

"Ah," she replied in that weird tone fortune tellers use "a journey is beginning. You are the Fool, blind to what is coming. But remember, the number zero is both everything and nothing. The Fool has infinite potential, as do you in this journey to come. Next card."

"Arcana Force XVI," Julian said "The Tower."

"The Tower. Disaster, calamity, a malicious future ready to unfold. There is some terrible fate awaiting you, but maybe you will not be involved in this calamity, but someone close to you."

"_Kelsey,"_ Julian instantly thought as he drew the next card "the Lovers."

"A bond is in your future," Maria said "a close bond, perhaps romantic, perhaps not. But such a bond under the shadow of the Tower..." she didn't even need to finish the sentence.

"The Chariot," Julian finished.

"The Chariot is conquest, honour and victory. You will be victorious in many battles, but perhaps the greatest one will call upon the Fool. You will have to choose a side and that side could decide just how the Journey of the Fool ends."

"That was... interesting," Julian muttered.

"Perhaps you should make this journey, perhaps not," Maria said "but still, perhaps fate should decide. How about a duel? If you win, you go on this journey. I win, you stay."

"Fair enough," Julian said, readying his Duel Disk as they stepped into a large room filled with crystal balls, Tarot cards and the other trappings of fortune telling. Maria sat at her table, which Julian knew had a built in Duel Disk, while he stood.

"Duel!" they both yelled at once, drawing their hands...

_Oh how I wish that duel had ended differently!_

_If it had, I would have Kelsey right now. I wouldn't be alone in a bitter wasteland of scorched desolation, with nothing but murderers and traitors by my side. I wouldn't be ready to destroy the entire world to end my pain. I wouldn't be summoning... _it _yet again._

_Fate is history's greatest bitch. What happened to me proves that._

Card Stats

Spells:

Forced Defense

Quick-Play Spell Card

Select one monster on the field and switch it into Defense position.

(Forced Defense is my own invention. Creative credit for it goes to me if it is used.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speed Spell – Speed Energy

Normal Spell Card

Activate only when you control a 'Speed World' with six or more Speed Counters on it. Target Monster gains 200 ATK for each Speed Counter on your 'Speed World' until the End Phase. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly.

*

Speed Spell – Final Attack

Normal Spell Card

Activate only when you control a 'Speed World' with eight or more Speed Counters on it. Double the ATK of one monster you control. That monster cannot attack your opponent directly and is destroyed during the End Phase.

(The above Speed Spells are used in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, Speed Energy in the special, Final Attack in Episode 26.)

Traps:

Flare Divide

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a Level 8 or lower FIRE monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon Flame Soul Tokens (FIRE/ Pyro / Level 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 400) equal to half of the Level of the destroyed monster (rounding down if the result is a decimal) to your side of the field.

(Flare Divide is my own invented card. Credit is mine where due.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full Throttle

Continuous Trap Card

Place one Speed Counter on a face-up 'Speed World' every Standby Phase.

*

Speed Edge

Continuous Trap Card

During each Standby Phase, if you have more Speed Counters than your opponent, inflict 300 damage times the difference of Speed Counters to your opponent.

(Full Throttle and Speed Edge were used by the Securities in episode 31 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's against Yusei and Crow. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slip Stream

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent activates a 'Speed Spell' Spell Card and you have less Speed Counters on a 'Speed World' you control than a 'Speed World' your opponent controls. During your next Standby Phase place Speed Counters on your 'Speed World' equal to the difference in Speed Counters on 'Speed World' between you and your opponent.

(Slip Stream was first used by Yusei against Trudge/Tetsu Ushio in Episode 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Digidramon: That Turbo Duel was scorching! Flamvell Phoenixian gets used properly for the first time and delivers a One Turn Kill on that Security, while Julian uses one of Yusei's best escape tricks, Slip Stream! We also see a Speed Spell from the Special!

Yusei: Speed Energy? I guess it's a useful card in duels like this.

Jack: Slip Stream was the card that won it. One more hit from Speed Edge and Julian would have lost.

Akiza: Flamvell Phoenixian? That Phoenixian part came from my Phoenixian Seed and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, didn't it?

Digidramon: Yes Akiza, the Phoenixian part does come from those two.

Julian: That was a good duel. But now I've got a duel against Maria and her Arcana Force cards to win. Expect to see a few new Arcana Forces, readers!

Digidramon: Absolutely right, Julian. Maria does have new Arcana Force monsters, including a Synchro... Leo, Luna, featured card!

Leo: Today's choices are Nitro Warrior, Flamvell Phoenixian, Speed Edge, Full Throttle and Speed Spell – Final Attack!

Luna: Today's Featured Card is... Flamvell Phoenixian! It's a powerful card and a great part of Julian's deck, but it isn't quite his strongest card...

Digidramon: True there, Luna. Very true... Anyway, watch out for Chapter 7: Arcana Force, Arcana Fate!

Akiza: Digidramon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if he did, Carly and Jack would be together and Carly wouldn't be a Dark Signer. That's actually the first thing in the disclaimers I actually think is a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7: Arcana Force, Arcana Fate

Chapter 7: Arcana Force, Arcana Fate

_Have you ever been in love?_

_I have. I have been in love for so long that I can't even remember a time when I wasn't constantly thinking about one girl. I loved her with all my heart, cherished her and held her close because nothing else made me feel so special and good._

_But now, all of that has been torn away by my own anger, my own hate. She can't even look at me anymore, because of what I've become. I can't forget that it was my own failings that drove her away, can't say her name without the ashen taste in my mouth. _

_There's nothing left in my life to replace her, and I loathe the very thing I now turn to, because it is all I have. My role in the world is a terrible one, but I embrace it because more than anything, I want to forget my pain._

"Duel!" Julian and Maria called at the same time.

_Julian 8000LP/Maria 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled "I activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction!" The room was changed into the hellish zone of lava and volcanoes.

"Next I summon my Gorlag in attack mode!" The Balrog-like demon appeared, raising its burning sword and roaring (ATK: 1000). Then its power increased from its effect and Molten Destruction (ATK: 2000).

"I'll lay a card face-down and end!"

_Julian 8000LP/Maria 8000LP_

"I draw!" Maria called "next I summon Arcana Force I – The Magician in attack mode!" A thin man in a white bodysuit, with black and white billowing trousers and pointy red shoes appeared, waving his hands, which had purple eye patterns on them (ATK: 1100).

"Now I have to flip a coin to check the Magician's effect!" A coin appeared in her hand, courtesy of her Duel Disk, and she flipped it. It came up heads. "Now, whenever a Spell Card activates, my Magician's original attack doubles! So next I activate the Spell Card, Graceful Dice! This card allows me to roll a dice and add the result times 100 to my monsters attack points!" Her Magician glowed with white light (ATK: 2200). Then a white dice appeared in her hand and she rolled it, scoring a 4.

"Shit," Julian cursed as the Magician's power increased (ATK: 2600).

"Arcana Force I – The Magician, attack Gorlag with Arcana Spell!" The eyes on the Magician's hands glowed and Gorlag exploded. The Magician stopped glowing and returned to normal (ATK: 1100).

_Julian 7400LP/Maria 8000LP_

Julian drew and smirked "I summon Flamvell Glunica!" His purple skinned dragon appeared and created a fireball by snapping its talons (ATK: 1700).

"Skulduggery Pleasant?" Maria asked.

"Good books," Julian replied with a smile as his Glunica burst into flames (ATK: 2200). "Glunica, attack the Magician!" Flamvell Glunica threw its fireball, incinerating the Magician. Then flames rose around Maria from Glunica's effect.

"I'll end by activating the Spell Card Ookazi, inflicting 800 damage to you!" Flames burst from mid-air and flew into Maria, burning her.

_Julian 7400LP/Maria 5300LP_

Maria drew. "I summon my Arcana Force VI – The Lovers!" With a flash of light, what looked like a grey skinned woman in a black dress appeared, her body studded with pink gems (ATK: 1600). Another coin appeared in Maria's hand and she flipped it, getting a heads. "Now when I Tribute Summon an Arcana Force, the Lovers counts as two Tributes. Very romantic, don't you think?"

"I don't think much about love," Julian muttered "it's not in the job description."

"I think you'll find that love creeps into any job description," Maria laughed "I activate the Spell Card Double Summon and sacrifice the Lovers to summon Arcana Force XVIII – The Moon!" The Lovers dissolved into a glowing white star that expanded into a large black metal construct with a silver face. Golden yellow gems were set into the metal, glowing brilliantly, and a mass of metal cables extended out behind it. Its arms were built from the same cable material and a glass dome set in its chest revealed some being with a large round head (ATK: 2800).

"The Moon," Julian growled "typical, you take love and turn it into the great love stereotype." Maria shrugged.

"Who knows what the Arcana plan?" she replied mysteriously as yet another coin appeared in her hand and she flipped it, getting yet another heads. "Now every turn the Moon summons a Moon Token! The Moon, attack Flamvell Glunica!" A blast of blinding light shot from the Moon and destroyed Flamvell Glunica. A glowing yellow orb appeared next to the Moon a second later (ATK: 0).

"I activate the Trap Card Flare Divide to Special Summon two Flame Soul Tokens!" Julian countered. The glowing, cackling flames appeared before him (ATK: 600).

_Julian 6800LP/Maria 5300LP_

"I draw!" Julian cried "next I summon the Tuner Monster Flamvell Archer!" The burning bowman appeared, drawing his weapon (ATK: 1000). Then he burst into stronger flames as his ATK was raised (ATK: 1500). "Next I activate Flare Up! This raises my Archer's level by one! Finally, I Tune my Flamvell Archer with my Tokens to Synchro Summon...!" Flamvell Archer exploded into four glowing rings that cut through the Tokens, reducing them to familiar orange frames, then four shining stars that exploded with red light...

"_Gathering flames become the inferno of new life! Synchro Summon! Become the soul of Fire, Flamvell Phoenixian!" _Julian chanted. His mighty four-winged phoenix burst from the flames, shining with red light that mirrored its ruby feathers and the crest that was an inferno of rage (ATK: 1500). Then its flames rose in intensity as both Molten Destruction and its own effect raised its power (ATK: 2900). "Flamvell Phoenixian, Howling Inferno on the Moon!" The destructive phoenix screamed and unleashed a wave of flame, reducing the Moon to cinders.

_Julian 6800LP/Maria 5200LP_

"I draw," Maria chuckled "next I activate the Spell Card Arcana Spirits! This allows me to flip a coin. If Heads, I look at the top five cards of my deck and Special Summon an Arcana Force monster from them, if Tails I lose half of my Life Points." The coin appeared in her grip and she tossed it.

"No flipping way!" Julian yelled as the coin came up heads.

"Arcana," Maria said, shrugging and smiling at once as she looked at the top five cards "I Summon Arcana Force V – The Hierophant!" A tall man wearing the usual outfit of a bishop and even carrying a similar staff appeared, gripping a grey book with grey gem studded hands (ATK: 1500). "Now I flip a coin!" She flipped the suddenly appearing coin and got another heads, making Julian grind his teeth together in sheer frustration.

"You have to be cheating," he muttered.

"Anyway, because I flipped Heads, I get to Special Summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand with a level equal to or lower than the Hierophant's. Come out, Arcana Force II – The High Priestess!" A grey skinned woman wearing a blue and white nun's uniform, with red gems studding it appeared, a severe smile decorating her strict face (ATK: 1200). Another coin appeared in Maria's hand and Julian groaned as it came up heads.

"Now, each Standby Phase I gain 600 Life Points for every Arcana Force monster I have out," Maria laughed "and I still have one more Arcana Force to play! Arcana Force 0 – The Fool!" With a flash of light, a man in a purple and black dress, with black cables for hair that were tied around his ankles and wearing a purple mask set with blue gems for eyes. Bracelets decorated his wrists and he was performing some kind of dancing pose (ATK: 0). Yet another coin appeared in Maria's grip and was flipped, coming up tails. Julian cheered.

"Not lucky just yet," Maria chuckled "the Fool is the reversal of the norm, because his Tails effect is a positive one! Now any of your card effects that target him are negated and that card is destroyed! But don't worry, because these three aren't sticking around! I Tune them together to Synchro Summon my own Synchro monster!"

_Weaving strands of fate through the bonds of all, the Arcana foretell the future of this very plane! Persona of myriad truths, show yourself now and be my guardian from the dark! Synchro Summon! Call thy name, Arcana Force XXII – The UNIVERSE!" _Maria chanted ecstatically. The Hierophant became four glowing rings that cut though the High Priestess and the Fool, turning them into orange frameworks and then five stars that exploded into golden light.

"The Universe?!" Julian gasped "but there are only twenty-two Arcana and the Universe isn't one!"

A black and white armoured warrior wearing a long coat, wielding a spear that seemed to vibrate with the sheer power flowing through it appeared, a black and white mask covering his faceand crimson jewels forming piercing eyes. He spun the spear in his grip, levelling it at Flamvell Phoenixian (ATK: 3200).

"Now for his effect," Maria laughed, flipping another suddenly appearing coin that came up heads, drawing a groan from Julian. "Now every time the Universe attacks, all of your monsters attack points are halved until the end of the Battle Phase and any monster he attacks is automatically destroyed."

"Oh shit!" Julian yelled as the Universe levelled his spear.

"Universe, attack his Flamvell Phoenixian with Myriad Truths!" Maria yelled. The Universe's spear hummed with energy as he lunged forwards and stabbed it through Flamvell Phoenixian, destroying the phoenix in a second, its power weakening even as the spear struck (ATK: 1450).

_Julian 5050LP/Maria 5200LP_

"I draw," Julian growled "next I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back my Phoenixian!" Flamvell Phoenixian reappeared on the field, screaming with rage (ATK: 2900).

"I'll crush it again!" Maria laughed.

"I know you've been cheating," Julian replied, catching her off guard "I know you want me to stay, and normally I'd accept that. But I DON'T TOLERATE CHEATERS! I will crush you with everything I have, Maria, even though I swore not to use one card, I will use it to punish you! So I summon the Tuner Monster Flamvell Baby!" His flame sprite appeared on his field and chuckled (ATK: 800).

"Next I activate Flare Up! This raises Flamvell Baby's level by one! Now I Tune Flamvell Phoenixian with Flamvell Baby to unleash my true most powerful card!" Flamvell Baby dissolved into two glowing rings that cut through Flamvell Phoenixian, reducing it down to an orange framework, then eight glowing stars that exploded into an inferno of crimson flames.

"_Gathering fury becomes a firestorm of rage! Unleash your might of devastation and ruin! Synchro Summon! Force of the Inferno, FLAMVELL NIDHOGG!" _Julian screamed, breaking in one second a dozen solemn vows. The inferno before him was swatted aside by huge wings of molten rock as they spread out. A huge head, the size of the average bungalow, appeared from the flames, mouth opening and screaming in pure rage. Immense talons clawed at the air on the edges of the wings as a massive tail burst from the conflagration to hammer the ground. Long legs, feet ending in talons that ripped up the ground stretched out from the flames. Finally, an armoured torso broke free of the flames, a hexagon set into the beast's chest marked with the kanji sign for fire.

The dragon screamed in pure, unrelenting fury as it rose into the air and breathed a jet of flame, cutting through the volcanic landscape of Molten Destruction (ATK: 3500). Flames shot from cracks in the volcanic rock forming its body as it roared and unleashed a blast of fire that engulfed everything, even the air burned in that heat. All but Flamvell Nidhogg was reduced to ashes on the field. Even the volcanoes and lava pits burned in that terrible devastating flame.

"Impossible," Maria whispered in terror "this cannot be!"

"IT CAN!" Julian screamed at her "THIS IS FLAMVELL NIDHOGG, MY GREATEST POWER UNLEASHED!" The flames died in a second, leaving only ashes and dust and that huge dragon of the inferno and rage. "Lucky for you, Nidhogg forces me to end my turn after I Synchro Summon it."

_Julian 5050LP/Maria 5200LP_

Maria drew, face white from terror.

"I summon Arcana Force 0 – The Fool!" she gasped. A second Fool appeared, cowering before the great dragon. "And I'll lay one card face-down." She flipped the coin for the Fool, not even noticing as she got Tails. It didn't matter now that she had driven Julian to such lengths.

_Julian 5050LP/Maria 5200LP_

"I draw!" Julian snarled "next I summon Trap Booster! On the turn Trap Booster is summoned, I can activate Trap Cards when I set them!" A mechanical figure wearing a long tinfoil coat and carrying a chain cackled as he appeared (ATK: 1400). "Next I lay a card face-down."

"Flamvell Nidhogg, attack the Fool with Muspell Desolation!" An orb of flames formed in the dragon's mouth, embers appearing from the air and flowing into it.

There was a silent second, then a roar as the orb flew through the air on a pillar of flames and struck the Fool.

Maria's field burned, her face-down incinerated in a second. Luckily, this wasn't the same destructive blast unleashed before. Its power was confined to Spells and Traps. Suddenly, Flamvell Nidhogg roared and burst into flames (ATK: 7000).

"Time to end this!" Julian yelled "with Trap Booster's effect, I activate Synchro Halo!" The Trap flipped up and Maria saw any hope of winning vanish as Flamvell Nidhogg glowed and gained power (ATK: 14000).

"MUSPELL DESOLATION!" Another orb of flames formed and Maria closed her eyes just as the blast struck Arcana Force 0 – The Fool and wiped out what Life Points she had left.

_Julian 5050LP/Maria 0LP_

The images faded away, leaving Maria's cluttered fortune telling room. Julian was glaring at her.

"I win," he snarled "I'm going to New Domino and leaving you behind. And screw your Arcana, because I'm taking Kelsey, Milo and Drago with me. Keep this in mind; I don't suffer cheaters, Maria. You saw what my anger does." He held up Flamvell Nidhogg and turned away, walking out of the building with shaking shoulders.

He wasn't angry.

He was crying.

_That day, I let my uncle down. I used the thing that killed him out of anger, because I lost all control._

_Actually, that isn't true. If I'd lost all control, Maria would be dead. There's another time, another rage, another opponent who pushed me further, beyond merely summoning that thing, to the edge of true rage. It's a fine line between righteous anger and the sin of wrath. I trod that line in that later duel. _

_And beyond even that, to hate the world so much I don't even care, to actually believe that playing Flamvell Nidhogg had a purpose. _

_To think that this world needed cleansing, even if it meant losing my love forever._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Arcana Force V – The Hierophant

LIGHT/ Fairy/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

When this card is Summoned, flip a coin and apply the appropriate effect. •Heads: Once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Arcana Force' monster from your hand. •Tails: During each of your End Phases, discard one card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard.

*

Arcana Force II – The High Priestess

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200

When this card is Summoned, flip a coin and apply the appropriate effect. •Heads: During each of your Standby Phases, gain 600 Life Points for each 'Arcana Force' monster you control. •Tails: During each of your Standby Phases, lose 600 Life Points for each 'Arcana Force' monster you control.

*

Arcana Force XXII – The Universe

LIGHT/ Fairy/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3200

1 'Arcana Force' Tuner + 2 or more 'Arcana Force' non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Summoned, flip a coin and apply the appropriate effect. •Heads: When this card attacks, halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls. Any monster this card attacks is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. •Tails: When your opponent activates a card effect that would affect an 'Arcana Force' monster you control, this card loses 600 ATK and DEF points. Negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it.

(The above three cards are my inventions and all credit for them goes to me. However, the Universe Arcana is not a real Arcana, it exists only in the Persona games by ATLUS and therefore is not my property. The design of Arcana Force XXII – The Universe is based on the Personae Izanagi-no-Okami from Persona 4 and therefore thanks must go to ATLUS for inspiration. The attack name of Myriad Truths is also inspired by said Personae.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flamvell Nidhogg

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000

1 'Flamvell' Tuner + 1 Level 6 or higher FIRE non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all other cards on the field and end your turn. When this card attacks, destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls. When this card battles, inflict damage equal to the ATK of the other monster to your opponent's Life Points. When this card attacks an opponent's monster and does not destroy it by battle, double this card's ATK until the End Phase. This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

(Flamvell Nidhogg is utterly my creation. All credit MUST go to me if you use it and furthermore, its use must be approved by me. Flamvell Nidhogg, along with six other cards in this fiction, is exclusive to the storyline of Seven Spirits and it can only be used in a fic set within the same timeline of events.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trap Booster

FIRE/ Machine/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 700

During the turn this card is Normal Summoned, its controller can activate Trap Cards during the turn they are Set.

(Trap Booster is my invention. Creative credit for it is mine.)

Spells:

Arcana Spirits

Normal Spell Card

Flip a coin. If Heads, look at the top five cards of your Deck and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Arcana Force' monster from among them. Shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If Tails, take damage equal to half of your Life Points.

(Arcana Spirits is my very risky invention. Creative credit for it is mine.)

Digidramon: So, Julian finally used Flamvell Nidhogg! That card is part of the main storyline, so keep an eye on it when it does show up. And what was that whole thing at the start about love? Could Julian have affections for someone?

Well, to find out just keep up the reading with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Seven Spirits, the fanfiction without limits!

Yusei: I don't trust you with this. You're going to make a mistake.

Jack: For once, I can agree. What was that hint last chapter about a pair of Duels for me?

Akiza: Yeah, well, Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, cause if he did, then the second season would be dubbed by now, without 4Kids.

Digidramon: Very true. Remember, readers, 4Kids have proverbial chainsaws! They will destroy the second season!

Utter silence.

Yusei: You failed there.

Jack: (Smirking) Go take comedian classes.

Akiza: Go get your dragon to eat you.

Digidramon: I'll get Rudger in here!

Rudger: Oh, shut up!

Digidramon: Or not. Fine then, today's featured card! Leo, Luna!

Leo: Today's featured card is...

Luna: Out of Arcana Spirits, Flamvell Phoenixian, Flare Up!, Flamvell Nidhogg and Arcana Force XXII – The Universe, we pick...

Leo: Arcana Force XXII – The Universe!

Luna: It certainly was a tough card for Julian to beat; if he hadn't used Flamvell Nidhogg he probably wouldn't have destroyed it.

Akiza: That's what's generally called overkill. He didn't need to wipe the field to get rid of one card.

Yusei: Your Black Rose Dragon does the same thing though.

Akiza: That's different! Black Rose Dragon isn't a rampaging engine of destruction, and it certainly isn't going to force Kelsey and Julian...

Jack: (Facepalm) You didn't.

Yusei: She did.

Digidramon: Oh crap. Akiza! You may be a psycho psychic, but you're about to learn the meaning of the word silence!

Luna: Anyway, while Digidramon teaches Akiza the meaning of silence, keep reading Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Seven Spirits!

Digidramon: Watch out for Chapter 8: An Duel of Elemental Epic!

Jaden: Starring me! Get your Game On!

Yubel: Me too.

Zane: Jaden had better watch out, because my new Cyber Dragons are much stronger than the old ones. Syrus might be continuing my legacy, but I can still match Jaden if I want.

Digidramon: Wait till next time, guys!


	8. Chapter 8: A Duel of Elemental Epic

Chapter 8: A Duel of Elemental Epic

_At that time, Rex Goodwin was preparing a tournament for the greatest duelists in the world. He called this tournament the Legacy of Champions Cup, as it allowed the rookie duelists of the latest generation to duel against old champions like Zane Truesdale and Jaden Yuki._

_Little did I know, I'd be a part of that tournament, and so would some unexpected guests..._

Rex Goodwin stood in his office and looked out over the wide expanse of the ocean to Satellite. He was a tall man, with long silver grey hair, wearing a grey jacket over a white shirt and grey pants. His hands were gloved in white, his shoes a plain, simple black and his eyes a strong blue. His skin was well tanned from exposure to the sun, his office had large windows.

"Lazar," he said to the small man at the back of the room. Lazar stepped forward. He resembled a clown more than anything, wearing red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. His skin was pale compared to Rex's, wearing a crimson jacket and black pants. His hair was a weird lavender colour, some kind of genetic defect.

"Yes, Mr Goodwin?" he asked.

"Are the preparations ready for the Legacy of Champions?"

"Yes sir. Jaden Yuki arrives today, along with Zane Truesdale. We expect Alexis Rhodes, Minato Ryuji and Seto Kaiba tomorrow."

"What about Julian Mikuro?"

"Julian Mikuro? Oh, you mean the vigilante. His invitation is being delivered as we speak. I can't understand why you want him to participate, with all due respect, Mr Goodwin."

"For the entertainment," Rex stated "given our other competitor from Satellite, should Mr Atlas decide to accept our offer when it is made, a duel between the two will be entertaining for the crowd in the least. That is precisely the same reason I invited Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki. Celebrity couples draw attention, Lazar, and good publicity will keep pressure off of us from that idiot Greiger."

"Why does he blame us for that incident?"

"Rumours," Rex said, shrugging "there are always rumours. The trick is to control them, because then you control what people believe. Just because it was the Dark Signers who destroyed his village, does not immediately mean that will be reported. Are preparations ready for Jack Atlas arriving?"

"I have selected an upmarket apartment in Tops for him," Lazar reported "I have also hired him a secretary and caretaker, a woman called Mina. She should be fine for the job." He said the last words bitterly.

"You don't like her?"

"Not in the least, but her record speaks for itself I'm afraid. Anyway, so you're planning twelve competitors in this tournament. I know Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Seto Kaiba, Julian Mikuro, Jack Atlas, Takuya Seta, Yamato Orimoto, Minato Ryuji and Hunter Pace. Who are the last two?"

"Seto Kaiba's niece, for one. She recently entered Satellite and she is currently with Julian Mikuro and his band of merry men."

"Niece?" Lazar echoed "but there is nothing on record..."

"Illicit niece," Rex said "she was born outside of marriage. From what I know, Seto's brother Mokuba fell in love with a woman who lived in Tokyo. Unfortunately, one of Kaiba Corp's rivals saw it as an opportunity and had the woman kidnapped in an attempt to blackmail Seto through Mokuba."

"What happened?"

"Seto didn't care. He wasn't going to risk his company over some woman. Mokuba called in help from the local authorities and raided the building where his lover was being kept. Unfortunately, he was shot dead in the attempt. The woman was pregnant at that time and she was rescued. A few months later, she died giving birth to the child. As such, the girl was adopted, taken in by a foster family. I wanted to help her, so I called in a few favours and got her watched until she was about fourteen. Then I paid her a visit and explained everything to her. Luckily, she already knew she was fostered and telling her the story wasn't too hard."

"Seto Kaiba won't be too happy. She's a potential threat to his company."

"Precisely, Lazar. She turned eighteen last month, and by her father's will, she inherits his fifty percent share of Kaiba Corp. Technically, she owns half of that company." Lazar chuckled.

"You're going to match her up against her uncle, aren't you?"

"Of course. A bit of scandal will always be a nice piece of gossip for the public, and if it's directed against Kaiba, all the better."

"So, who's the last competitor?"

"An old rival of Jaden's. A man called Chazz Princeton, who you might know. Probably not though, he's minor league at the moment. Poor man, he's an addict."

"Drugs?"

"Drink and gambling, unfortunately. I've been giving him aid, counselling and such. In return, he's agreed to participate. He ought to be good for my publicity, an old addict turning over a new leaf."

"Very good, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall attend to Jack Atlas." He bowed and left, leaving Rex staring out over the ocean.

"Soon, Julian," he murmured "you'll see the truth of Flamvell Nidhogg. Yliaster will help you to find it."

At the New Domino Airport, one of the competitors in Goodwin's tournament was just entering the city. He was a tall brown haired man, wearing a dark crimson jacket with rolled up sleeves and a turned up collar, ebony black pants and grey sneakers. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and his skin was deeply tanned. A red marked Duel Disk with a sleek design was strapped to his left arm and he had a dark red deck box on his belt.

This man was instantly flocked by paparazzi as he stepped through Customs and Arrivals, picking up his suitcase from the luggage and leaving the airport at a run.

"Mr Yuki, can you comment on your relationship with Alexis Rhodes?!"

"Mr Yuki, what are your plans for this tournament?!"

"Mr Yuki, what do you have to say about Rex Goodwin and the sinister rumours about his organization?!"

"Mr Yuki.... Mr Yuki... Mr Yuki!"

"Leave him alone!" a harsh voice roared. The journalists turned for a second, giving the man a chance to enter the car waiting for him. A second later, he was joined by a taller, blue-haired man in a blue and white jacket, pants of the same colour and black boots. His eyes were a dark blue and his skin was pale. On his arm was a Duel Disk of the same design, but with blue highlights.

"Thanks, Zane," the first man sighed, running a hand through his messy hair and staring out through the tinted glass windows as they started to move.

"Don't mention it, Jaden," Zane replied with a smile "it's the least I can do for an old school friend. Besides, you're dating Alexis and I'm probably one of her closest friends. I can't let her boyfriend get ripped apart by the press."

"Fame and fortune, huh?" Jaden sighed "not so great. I get almost ripped to shreds just for walking through an airport. Same for Alexis, because she's dating me. I almost wonder if it's worth it."

"After everything we went through at Duel Academy, you can't handle the press?" Zane laughed "the legendary Jaden Yuki, who dueled Nightshroud for the whole world, afraid of a few reporters? If Chazz saw this, he'd be cracking up right now."

"So, anyway," Jaden said, changing the subject "what do you think of this Goodwin guy?" Zane frowned.

"I've heard rumours about him. When you do underground dueling like me, you pick up some stuff. There are rumours that his group destroyed a village in South America to summon a god-being they call the Crimson Dragon, and that they believe the Nazca Lines are actually the seal for an ancient evil called the Earthbound Immortals. On the surface, he looks good enough, but underneath, there's a ton of strange stuff going on. Watch your back out here, and Alexis's too."

"Who else is coming for this tournament? I haven't heard that much."

"Before I came, I hacked their computer," Zane said, ignoring the look Jaden threw at him "according to the files I found, there are ten other duelists taking part. We've got Seto Kaiba, Hunter Pace and Yamato Orimoto. There are a few others, strange ones. There's a guy called Jack Atlas, someone called Julian Mikuro, a girl called Kisara Kaiba, apparently some relation to Seto, two guys, Takuya Seta and Minato Ryuji, and Chazz. Oh, and Alexis, but you know her."

"Backtrack," Jaden said "Chazz? _Our_ Chazz?"

"Chazz Princeton," Zane said "so yes, him. Last I heard, he was in the pits or something, but apparently he got his act together for this."

"Well, that's some interesting competition," Jaden commented.

"Very true," Zane said, nodding "we've got two Kaibas, Hunter Pace and Chazz. That's not easy competition, that's a challenge even for you."

"I'm more concerned with this Julian Mikuro," Jaden muttered "if we haven't heard of him; we don't know his potential or his abilities."

"True," Zane said as the car stopped "well, this is our stop." They opened the doors and got out, only to be swarmed by multiple paparazzi and screaming fans. The two of them smiled at the attention, Zane slightly less so.

"Duel! Duel! Duel!" the crowds chanted.

"Shall we?" Jaden asked "after all, we've got plenty of time."

"You can't be a good celebrity unless you please the crowds," Zane replied "let's do this." The two of them dropped their bags and stood opposite each other, activating their Duel Disks and drawing a wave of cheers.

_Jaden 8000LP/Zane 8000LP_

"I'll begin," Zane said "I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" A dark grey metal serpentine dragon appeared, its body looking half made and chunky. Orange wires were connected up to it, reinforcing the half-finished appearance (ATK: 1100).

"Next I activate the Spell Card Polymerization and fuse my Proto-Cyber Dragon on the field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to Summon my Cyber Twin Dragon!" A streamlined silver dragon with glowing eyes (ATK: 2100) appeared before both monsters were sucked into a void of rainbow light.

A serpentine dragon with a streamlined, elongated body appeared from the void, its silver steel form betraying its mechanical body. Its two heads rose up, roaring with grating tones as glowing eyes stared at Jaden (ATK: 2800). The Cyber Twin Dragon shone with sudden sunlight and the fans cheered.

"Your turn," Zane said, smiling.

_Jaden 8000LP/Zane 8000LP_

Jaden drew and smiled.

"I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode!" he called. A tall man in black armour that made him look like some kind of beetle appeared, his wings unfolding from beneath the black shell of the plates (ATK: 500). "Next I activate the Field Spell Card Neo-Space!" The area around them transformed, becoming a swirling void of stars and rainbow light.

"That won't help you," Zane commented with a smile "Neo-Space only helps your Neos fusion monsters, which you need Elemental Hero Neos on the field to play, and I don't see how even you can summon him."

"I activate the Spell Card Fake Hero!" Jaden spoke "this allows me to summon an Elemental Hero from my hand! Come out, Elemental Hero Neos!" With a flash of light, a tall white suited man with well defined muscles under his suit and wearing a white mask with blue lenses over his eyes appeared (ATK: 2500).

"Next I fuse together Neos and Flare Scarab to summon Flare Neos!" Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab vanished into a rainbow void.

Another warrior leapt out of the swirling vortex, this one a tall dark figure completely clad in black carapace plates, orange markings mottling his helmet, arms, outstretched wing plates and chest, hands clenched into tight fists (ATK: 2500). Then he glowed with rainbow light (ATK: 3000).

"That's not all," Jaden laughed "Flare Neos gets 400 points for every Spell and Trap on the field, so that gives him another 400 points. And I'm going to boost that even more by Equipping Flare Neos with Lucky Iron Axe, giving him 500 points and another 400 from his effect." A glowing axe appeared in Flare Neos's fist and he burst into flames that quickly died down (ATK: 4300). "Flare Neos, attack Cyber Twin Dragon with Flare Finale!" Flare Neos lunged forwards and slashed Cyber Twin Dragon with a blazing axe, tearing the machine dragon apart.

_Jaden 8000LP/Zane 6400LP_

"My draw!" Zane called "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to recover my Proto-Cyber Dragon from the grave!" The chunky grey dragon appeared from the glowing ankh, snarling in metallic tones (ATK: 1100).

"Next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon from my hand to bring out all Proto-Cyber Dragons and Cyber Dragons in my Deck, hand or Graveyard!" With multiple metallic roars, two more chunky grey machine dragons (ATK: 1100 each) and the streamlined silver beast that was Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100) appeared.

"And finally I'll activate Power Bond and fuse together my three Proto-Cyber Dragons to summon...!" His Proto-Cyber Dragons dissolved into a void of rainbow light and melted together.

"Cyber End Dragon?" Jaden asked with a slight smile "Zane, that's your oldest strategy. I'll beat it in ten seconds."

"Let's see you try!" Zane laughed as a massive three headed silver serpent of a dragon burst from the rainbow light, roaring as it shone with sunlight. Its mechanical body crashed against the ground with the tones of ringing metal as lightning crackled in its maw and two immense wings extended from its back (ATK: 4000).

"And now its attack doubles from Power Bond," Jaden sighed. Cyber End Dragon glowed as the predicted boost happened (ATK: 8000).

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Flare Neos with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane cried. Lightning crackled in the mouths of his Dragon before three bolts of barely controlled power lanced from it and sliced through Flare Neos.

"But now you take damage from Power Bond's effect!" Jaden laughed. Energy crackled around Zane and he cried out as the lightning arced through him.

_Jaden 4300LP/Zane 2400LP_

"I draw!" Jaden yelled "next I lay one card face-down in defence and I'll throw down a face-down. Your move!"

_Jaden 4300LP/Zane 2400LP_

"I draw!" Zane called "next I activate the spell card Limiter Removal to double my dragon's attack points!" Cyber End Dragon glowed and roared (ATK: 16000). "Super Strident Blaze!" Three more bolts of lightning lanced from Zane's dragon and impaled Jaden's face-down, which rose into the spherical pumpkin like shape of a Mystic Tomato (DEF: 1100).

"I activate the Trap Card Defense Draw to negate the damage and allow me to draw one card!" Jaden called as his Trap flipped up and stopped the blast from hitting him. "Plus, I get a Dark monster with 1500 or lower attack points and I choose...!"

"_It's time, my friend."_

"YUBEL!" Jaden shouted as his monster appeared before him. Yubel was a tall, demonic androgynous figure, although Jaden always thought of her as female, wearing a tight black and white bodysuit. Her hair was black and white too, and it was twisted into jagged bangs that swung upward. A third eye on her forehead glared at Cyber End Dragon, but Yubel was smiling.

"Yubel," Zane laughed "this is certainly poetic. You plan to defeat me with her?"

"Of course," Jaden chuckled. Yubel's smile twisted into a smirk.

_Jaden 4300LP/Zane 2400LP_

"I draw," Jaden said "next I activate the Spell O – Oversoul to return Neos to my field!" The white suited hero emerged from the ground, shining with purple light as he stood beside Yubel (ATK: 2500).

"Now I sacrifice Yubel and Neos to summon my Neos Wiseman!" Jaden called. Neos and Yubel dissolved into clouds of white and black dust, respectively before the clouds flowed together and formed a tall figure.

Neos Wiseman was a tall, well-built man wearing a black and white bodysuit, with a red crystal set in his helmet over his eyes and black wings growing from the helmet. He clenched his fists as he glowed with dark energy (ATK: 3000).

"Next I play the Spell Neo Recharge, which gives me 1000 Life Points for every 'Neos' monster on my field and I count Neos Wiseman!" Jaden glowed as the card activated.

"Neos Wiseman, attack Cyber End Dragon!" Neos Wiseman charged at Cyber End Dragon, but was obliterated by a triple burst of lightning.

"Now Wiseman's effect activates!" Jaden yelled "you take damage equal to your Dragon's attack and I gain Life Points equal to its defence!" Zane cried out as a blast of black energy struck him and hurled him to the ground.

_Jaden 3100LP/Zane 0LP_

"I win," Jaden said.

"Yes you do," Zane laughed as he stood up "good match, my friend." He shook Jaden's hand and picked up his suitcase "time to go."

_Champions like Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale certainly don't grow on trees. It takes hard work and effort to get there._

_I never went far enough to become a champion duelist. All I had was hell and high water to survive, and the pain of my losses to live with..._

Card Stats:

Spells:

Neo Recharge

Quick-Play Spell Card

Gain 1000 Life Points for every face-up 'Neos' monster you control.

(Neo Recharge is my creation. Creative credit for it is mine.)

Digidramon: So Jaden beats Zane with the help of Neos Wiseman! That is one cool card, but not quite his best! Not by a long shot, my friends!

Julian: I'm dueling Jaden?

Digidramon: Not quite, Julian. You get beaten by a certain white coated person way before that.

Yusei: You're talking about Jack, right?

Digidramon: Err... No! I'm talking about... look, a distraction!

Jack: Not working for you.

Lazar: Who let this imbecile become a writer?

Digidramon: I'm a god to you people! Don't I get respect?!"

Akiza: If you're so high and mighty, then duel me.

Digidramon: Fine, Akiza. In Chapter 14, I enter my story-world!

Milo: Oh boy.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if he did, he'd be in charge, Jack wouldn't shout his stupid stuff after every duel and Greiger would have been declared a hero for revealing Goodwin's crimes.

Julian: What the hell? You just screwed up Blackwing – Lone Silver Wind you idiot!

Digidramon: Leo, Luna, Featured Card and QUICK!

Leo: Today's choices are Cyber Dragon, Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Elemental Hero Flare Neos and Neos Wiseman!

Luna: We pick Neos Wiseman! It's incredibly powerful, and represents the bond between Jaden and Yubel we all love!

Digidramon: There you have it! Neos Wiseman is today's Featured Card! Keep reading and look out for Chapter 9: An Offer You Can't Refuse! That's all folks!

Actually, not quite folks. As you'll know, the theme song for this fic is Hyper Drive, the 5D's theme. However, the sequence that goes with Hyper Drive doesn't fit this, so I'm inventing my own sequence! Read on! (Italics represent the sequence.)

_Images of Julian standing by Flamvell Urquizas, Kelsey standing by Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, Milo standing by Hyper Psychic Blaster, Drago standing by Dark Armed Dragon and Kisara standing by Knight of Dark Dragons flash past._

Going fast makes me feel alive,

_Jack Atlas on Yusei's original Duel Runner rides through the trash pipeline, with Twin-Sword Marauder and Dark Resonator flying beside him. Dark Resonator enters a Synchro Summon with Twin-Sword Marauder and Stardust Dragon is formed._

My heart beat's in Hyper Drive,

_Images of Yusei with Stardust Dragon, Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend, the Black Rose Witch with Black Rose Dragon and Jaden with Yubel and Elemental Hero Neos flash past, followed by a clash between Flamvell Phoenixian and Black Rose Dragon, ending with Flamvell Phoenixian being destroyed. _

Do you think you can win? Only if I lose,

_Flamvell Nidhogg launches a jet of flames at Red Dragon Archfiend across an arena, only to have a barrier block the attack and Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode burst out of the fire._

Just let destiny choose,

_Back in the sewer pipe, Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend destroys Flamvell Phoenixian and Julian's Duel Runner spins out as his Life Points hit zero. Jack keeps going and vanishes from sight. _

I can hear you breathin',

_Back to the battle between Flamvell Phoenixian and Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Dragon slams one of its tails into Julian and hurls him into a building before launching a blast of purple flames at him and finally smashing him into the ground with another tail._

I can see you comin',

_Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode slams into Flamvell Nidhogg and destroys it._

I can feel the wind; it's blowin' me around,

_Koa'ki Meiru Valafar punches a burning fist into Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry as Gorlag cuts Fallen Angel Superbia in half with a slash from its sword. Behind the two battles, Julian and Kelsey ride side by side on Duel Runners. _

Take a shot at me running side by side,

_Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode fires a volley of shots that slam into Fiend Roar Deity Levuathan, destroying it._

It's a blur, as I go by,

_An elderly man in a black robe flashes past, holding up a card. Power Tool Dragon is destroyed by Koa'ki Meiru Valafar as Leo watches, standing behind Morphtronic Celfon and Morphtronic Clocken._

I can hear you breathin'

_Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Flamvell Phoenixian and Yubel – Terror Incarnate fly alongside Kisara, Julian and Drago as they ride along a highway._

I can see you comin'

_Dark Armed Dragon fires a volley of serrated blades from its chest, slicing Doomkaiser Dragon to pieces, before another volley destroys a Zombie Master. _

I can feel the wind, it's blowin' me around,

_Flamvell Fiend and Nitro Synchron vanish into a Synchro Summon, replaced by Nitro Warrior, who flies alongside Julian before punching a hole through Splendid Venus._

See the sun arisin',

_Flamvell Phoenixian appears in a burst of crimson light before shooting a jet of flames and incinerating Rose Tentacles as the Black Rose Witch watches impassively._

Fire in the sky,

_The Black Rose Witch raises her arm towards the sky. Twilight Rose Knight, Dark Verger and two Evil Thorns soar into the air and form a Synchro Summon, creating Black Rose Dragon, which unleashes a gale of rose petals as it descends._

Greatness thrusts itself into our lives,

_Infernal Flame Emperor dives into Flamvell Baby and the two form a Synchro Summon. Flamvell Nidhogg is formed, flying alongside Julian on his Duel Runner._

Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9: An Offer You Can't Refuse

Chapter 9: An Offer You Can't Refuse

_Everyone thinks Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo are the only Satellite residents to ever enter New Domino City. They're wrong. Officially, I'm from Satellite and I got into New Domino._

_How? Let's just say I took Jack Atlas's path. Someone made an offer I couldn't refuse, difference being, I didn't have to betray my friends and steal a certain Synchro Dragon for my offer. I got in free of charge, for a reason I didn't care about until it was too late._

_As for my friends, they came with me. The offer was for me, but they were a part of the deal. Do I regret what happened because of that offer? No. If I hadn't accepted, I wouldn't have met amazing people and had legendary duels. I wouldn't have started my relationship with Kelsey. I wouldn't have done a ton of things._

_Including duel someone considered an urban myth. What was I warned? Beware of the Rose..._

Julian stood on the edge of Daedalus Bridge, gazing out over the sea to New Domino. He was right on the unfinished edge of the bridge, thinking about the man who had given his life to try and let the people of Satellite get into the wealthy city.

"You tried, my friend," he murmured.

"I'm surprised he bothered," an unfamiliar voice spoke sarcastically. Julian turned to see a short man wearing a crimson jacket with a black collar and red pants. His skin was pale and his hair was lavender coloured, red lipstick coating his lips.

"Who are you?" Julian asked guardedly.

"My name is Lazar," the man replied "and I'm the head of Sector Security." Julian instantly turned, his face hardening.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for not being more observant.

"Mr Goodwin would like to extend an invitation to you," Lazar said, holding out a pristine white envelope in a white gloved hand. Julian took it carefully, opening it and examining the contents.

"Legacy of Champions?"

"Mr Goodwin is inviting the best of Duelists to participate in a competition for the title of Champion of New Domino. He believes you are worthy of attending such a prestigious event."

"What do I get? How am I supposed to get to New Domino?"

"Tomorrow, the garbage pipeline will be offline for an hour due to... extended and thorough maintenance of the systems. That will be your window of opportunity. As for what you get, you are allowed to bring several friends and family with you for support, you will get a private apartment to yourself and free meals in whatever establishments you see fit. If you wish to participate, just get through the pipeline with whoever you're bringing tomorrow at seven PM. There will be a Sector Security Officer on guard for protection, just show him that invitation and you will be let through. Ask him to lead you to the Kaiba Dome, which is the tournament venue. Mr Goodwin and I shall meet you there."

"Why me?" Julian asked, utterly shocked.

"How do I know what Mr Goodwin thinks?" Lazar snapped "but I would like to test you. How about a Duel, just for fun? Right here, right now."

"You're on," Julian replied, activating his Duel Disk as Lazar revealed his own and activated it.

_Julian 8000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Lazar snapped, drawing "I draw! Next I'll lay three cards face-down and summon my Jester Masque in attack mode!" With a cackle and a burst of sparks, a woman in a tight brightly coloured bodysuit and a mask with an exaggerated frown appeared (ATK: 0). "My Jester Masque gets 500 attack points for every Spell and Trap on the field." Jester Masque glowed and cackled (ATK: 1500).

"Your move."

_Julian 8000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"I draw," Julian said "next I summon Flamvell Glunica in attack mode!" His purple skinned dragon appeared, snapping its talons and creating a fireball (ATK: 1700).

"Flamvell Glunica, attack Jester Masque!" Flamvell Glunica hurled its fireball, incinerating the Jester and making flames rise around Lazar as its effect activated.

"And I'll activate my Ookazi Spell Card, to inflict 800 damage to you, before laying two cards face-down and activating my Molten Destruction Field Spell to end," Julian said. More flames erupted around Lazar as Julian's face-downs appeared and the area changed to the volcanic landscape of Molten Destruction. Flamvell Glunica burst into flames (ATK: 2200).

_Julian 8000LP/Lazar 6200LP_

"I draw!" Lazar snapped "next I activate one of my face-down cards, Imperial Custom! While this card is active, my other continuous Trap Cards cannot be destroyed! I'll end my turn!"

_Julian 8000LP/Lazar 6200LP_

"I draw," Julian said "next I summon my Flamvell Hellion in attack mode!" With a roar, flames erupted from the ground, growing into a man sized figure that appeared to be a grown up Flamvell Baby. It's body shone white hotand horns of flame sprouted from its head as a long reptilian tail grew from it to sweep at the floor (ATK: 1600). "Next I'll Tune my Hellion with Glunica to Synchro Summon..." Flamvell Hellion dissolved into four glowing rings that wrapped around Flamvell Glunica, dissolving it down to the familiar orange framework, then the four glowing stars that exploded into red light...

_Gathering flames become the inferno of new life! Synchro Summon! Become the soul of Fire, Flamvell Phoenixian!" _

Julian's mighty Phoenixian burst from the crimson star, screaming in rage and sheer exhilaration at its power (ATK: 1500). Then it burst into flame both from Molten Destruction and its own power (ATK: 2600).

"Phoenixian, attack with Howling Inferno!"

"I counter with Manner of the Royal Court, destroying your monster!" Lazar snapped. Energy shone from his card and incinerated the phoenix.

"I end my turn!" Julian yelled in sheer frustration.

"Touchy, touchy," Lazar chuckled.

_Julian 8000LP/Lazar 6200LP_

"I draw," Lazar chuckled "next I summon my Jester Lord in attack mode!" With a cackle, a man in a brightly coloured blue and orange suit, with impossibly thin legs covered by white tights and wearing a brilliant purple mask over his face (ATK: 0). "And because Jester Lord is the only monster on the field, he gets 1000 points for every Spell and Trap on the field!" Jester Lord glowed and cackled (ATK: 4000). "Jester Lord, attack him directly!" Jester Lord cackled, leapt forward and punched Julian to the ground.

"I'll end by activating the Trap Card Late Penalty, meaning that if you don't control a monster in your Standby Phase, you can't conduct your Battle Phase for that turn."

_Julian 4000LP/Lazar 6200LP_

"_Alright Julian, stay calm,"_ Julian thought _"you can win this, just focus."_

He drew.

It was what he needed.

It was what he deserved.

It was salvation and damnation, because he saw the path he had to take for victory. It was his one chance.

"I summon Flamvell Archer in attack mode," Julian spoke. His archer appeared, raising his flaming bow (ATK: 1000).

"Next I activate the Trap Card Descending Lost St-Star." His voice faltered momentarily as he forced himself to continue down the path. _"God, why can't I just walk away? Why do I have to use this thing again? Why?"_

"_Why?"_

"Descending Lost Star revives a Synchro Monster from my Grave in defence mode, at the cost of reducing its defence points to zero and its level by one." Flamvell Phoenixian burst from the ground in a tornado of flames, crossing its wings across itself (DEF: 0).

"Next I T-Tune Flamvell Ar-Archer with Fla-Flamvell Phoenixian to Synchro Summon..." Flames burst from the ground as Flamvell Archer dissolved, shooting a glance at Julian as if to say '_What are you doing?'_ The Archer became three glowing rings that cut through Flamvell Phoenixian, turning it into an outline of orange energy and then seven glowing stars that exploded with crimson light and burst into flames as they aligned.

"_GATHERING FURY BECOMES A FIRESTORM OF RAGE!"_ Julian roared as fire rushed through his veins, something gripped his mind and took control in a second, a Spirit of Flame so powerful he was nothing.

**YOU ARE ME AND I AM YOU** a voice rumbled in his mind, reverberating throughout his form.

"_UNLEASH YOUR MIGHT OF DEVASTATION AND RUIN!"_

**I AM FLAMVELL NIDHOGG, THE SPIRIT OF FIRE. I AM THE PASSION THAT BURNS IN YOUR HEART, THE EMBERS OF COURAGE BLOWN INTO LIFE BY THE STORMWINDS OF DESPERATION. I AM THE HEAT OF LOVE WITHIN YOUR CHEST, GRANTING YOU THE PLEASURES OF BEING WITH THOSE CLOSE TO YOU.**

**I AM DESTRUCTION AND WRATH! I AM DESOLATION AND RUIN! I AM BOTH CREATOR AND DESTROYER, JULIAN MIKURO, VESSEL OF FLAMES! IT IS SO WITH MY BETHREN! WE ARE SEVEN, JULIAN! SEVEN SPIRITS...!**

"_SYNCHRO SUMMON! FORCE OF THE INFERNO, FLAMVELL NIDHOGG!" _With an immense roar, the dragon of volcanic rock and magma, ash and flame burst from the inferno, screaming in rage as it did so (ATK: 3500). Then the flames exploded from it, everything burning to ash under the intense heat of its power.

"Spirit of Fire..." Julian murmured, eyes glazed as he stared at his Spirit.

The flames embraced him, invitingly, lovingly. They swept across his skin, not too hot or firm, but gentle and warm, like the touch of a lover on his skin. The flames kissed his hands, his neck, his face...

**DANCE WITH THE FLAMES, VESSEL OF FIRE.**

He was beyond resistance. The flames took hold of him and he was spun around, the flame solid in a second and catching him as he fell towards it.

He saw dragons. He saw elves and dinosaurs. He saw all laid out in the fire. He smiled foolishly, uncontrollably.

The smile faded.

A man rose from the flames, burning with flames and yet still real. Rugged face creasing into a smile, torn and ragged clothes light on his body as he stepped forward.

"Uncle..." Julian whispered, reaching out to touch the flame figure.

"You fool."

"This is my destiny."

"You think that anyone can control that, Julian? You think these things will simply come and go at your whim? What's the old saying? Play with fire and you'll get burned."

"Not me."

"You don't believe that."

"I believe this is what I was meant to do. Control Flamvell Nidhogg, tame its power, utilize that potential! It can be for good or evil, Uncle!"

"Can you resist your evil?"

"This is my choice to make."

"Beware of the Rose, Julian. Beware of the Black Rose..." The flame man shattered into embers and vanished on the wind.

**LET US END THIS DUEL** Flamvell Nidhogg roared in his mind.

"Let's."

"Come on already!" Lazar snapped as the flames dissipated, leaving an empty field.

"Your move," Julian said, something of Flamvell Nidhogg in his voice making Lazar flinch.

It wasn't just the voice. Julian was standing that little bit taller, his hair that little bit longer, and his stance that little bit more confident and intimidating.

And his eyes that little bit darker.

_Julian 4000LP/Lazar 6200LP_

"I draw," Lazar said "I lay one card face-down in defence and end my turn." His face-down monster instantly appeared.

_Julian 4000LP/Lazar 6200LP_

"I draw," Julian said, doing so "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn and revive my Flamvell Phoenixian!" With a roar, his mighty phoenix burst from the glowing ankh, body exploding into golden flames (ATK: 1500). The flames swirled around it, rising in intensity (ATK: 2400). "Next I equip my Phoenixian with the Spell Salamandra, raising its attack by 700." A glowing fire kanji symbol appeared on Flamvell Phoenixian and its whole body burst into brilliant golden flames (ATK: 3100).

"Flamvell Nidhogg, attack his face-down with Muspell Desolation!" Flamvell Nidhogg roared, flames growing in its maw as they shot through the cracks in its rocky form to kiss the air. The flame orb in its mouth grew until it dwarfed the form of Flamvell Phoenixian.

It shot through the air and incinerated the face-down, which wasn't even visible among the roaring destruction of the flames. The flames struck Lazar, making him cry out in pain as he was hurled to the ground.

"Flamvell Phoenixian," Julian said, licking his lips to get some moisture into them as he savoured the sheer _power_ of having Flamvell Nidhogg in front of him, at his command.

"Howling Inferno." With a mighty roar, the unstoppable torrent of flames shot at Lazar from Flamvell Phoenixian, searing away his Life Points in a second.

_Julian 4000LP/Lazar 0LP_

"Incredible," Lazar gasped "such... power. Goodwin... was... right about... you."

"What do you mean?" Julian asked as his monsters faded away.

"Goodwin said... that you wielded a power... so great it could either... allow this world to endure forever... or destroy it in a second. He said that power... stemmed from Flamvell Nidhogg. He said that... Flamvell Nidhogg is but one of seven."

"Seven? Seven Spirits... that's what Flamvell Nidhogg said to me."

Lazar stood up, wincing as his burned arms flexed and moved.

"You are a strong duelist," he said, smiling through his pain "I will certainly be entertained by your performance at the Legacy of Champions, should you attend. Farewell." He turned and walked away, being met by several Sector Security officers on Duel Runners. One reached out a hand and helped Lazar onto the Runner before the group departed.

"I'll be there," Julian muttered, staring at his Flamvell Nidhogg card and smiling.

_They say absolute power corrupts absolutely. It's true. I had absolute power and it corrupted me. _

_But I didn't have that power quite at that point. Experiences unlocked it for me, my hatred of Jack Atlas, my love for Kelsey, my growing desire to exceed, my near-death at the hands of the Rose..._

_Who's this Rose? She's a witch, my friends. A witch with a crimson and black dragon the likes of which I knew nothing until it was unleashed to destroy me. A witch who was at the same time a Signer..._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Jester Masque

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

While this card is face-up on the field, it gains 500 ATK and DEF for every Spell and Trap card on the field. When there are no Spell or Trap cards on the field and this card is destroyed by battle, reduce the Battle Damage you would have taken to 0 and inflict the amount of damage you would have taken to your opponent's Life Points.

(Jester Masque is my own invention and Creative Credit for it goes to me and me alone.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jester Lord

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this is the only monster on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK for every Spell and Trap Card on the field.

(Jester Lord was first used by Lazar/Jeager against Crow in Episode 43 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flamvell Hellion

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 200

When this card is sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, reduce all effect damage you take to 0 until the End Phase.

(Flamvell Hellion is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Traps:

Imperial Custom

Continuous Trap Card

Other face-up Continuous Trap Cards you control cannot be destroyed. Only 1 "Imperial Custom" can be face-up on the field.

*

Manner of the Royal Court

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. While you control no monsters, destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

*

Late Penalty

Continuous Trap Card

If your opponent controls no monsters during their Standby Phase, they cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn.

(The above three cards were used by Lazar/Jeager against Crow in Episodes 43 and 44 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Digidramon: A witch who at the same time is a Signer... not too hard, right?

Yusei: You aren't serious.

Jack: Rivalry with me? Sounds interesting.

Yusei: Jack! You're not helping! Get back on topic, the Rose!

Digidramon: It's my fic, my rules. I can bring in whoever I like. Is it really a sin to bring in one of my favourite characters in 5D's, especially when _she_ uses Black Rose Dragon, which I built a whole deck around, I might add!

Yusei: Where's Akiza?

Jack: I dunno... maybe she's out buying more roses for her stupid dragon.

Akiza: Jack Atlas...

Digidramon: Jack, you might want to know that Akiza's about to kill you.

Jack: She doesn't scare me.

Yusei: You never dueled her, Jack. If you had, you'd be afraid.

Akiza: I'll get this out of the way... Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if he did, he'd have a part, Rex's 'I am the Fifth Signer' line from episode 26 wouldn't be there and we'd have seen the Fifth Dragon by now.

Digidramon: Good. Now then, Leo, Luna, Featured Card of today!

Leo: Today's choices are Descending Lost Star, Jester Lord, Jester Masque, Flamvell Nidhogg and Manner of the Royal Court!

Luna: Today's card is... Jester Lord! It might look weird, but it packs a punch when combined with Lazar's restriction Trap cards!

Digidramon: Keep reading Seven Spirits, adoring fans! The next chapter is Chapter 10: The Girl with the Red-Eyes! And beyond that, well I'm bringing more characters and epic duels in! Watch out for the Rose, my friends! To be continued...!


	10. Chapter 10: The Girl with RedEyes

Chapter 10: The Girl with Red-Eyes

_Kisara Kaiba. Perhaps the saddest person I ever met._

_Well, that's not quite accurate. There was a sadder girl, a younger one... a Rose with thorns that pricked all around her..._

_But Kisara was sad. She lost both of her parents before she could even meet them properly, all because of chance. She hated her uncle, her only remaining family. She used the Red-Eyes cards to show her hatred of the family left to her, Seto Kaiba..._

"_Still running, Kisara?"_

"_Always, _Uncle_. I'll keep running from you and your Blue-Eyes White Dragons until you die, Seto!" _

"_Do you know who you're named for, niece? If you knew, you wouldn't be running from my dragons so quickly." _

"_Yeah, big deal! I'm named after that girl your great whatever loved! Big deal! Just because _shewas _the Blue-Eyes White Dragon doesn't mean _I_ have to accept it! Just because I'm a Kaiba doesn't make Blue-Eyes my destiny!"_

"_I'd look in the mirror before saying anything about blue eyes." Her fingers strayed to the edges of her aquamarine eyes._

"_NO!"_

She bolted upright, gasping for breath and noticing the reassuring shape of her Red-Eyes Black Dragon on top of her deck. _"Just a bad dream, Kisara."_

"Are you okay?" she heard someone ask. She turned her head to see a tall fiery haired teenager, a bit older than her, she reasoned, wearing a grey jumpsuit under a coat of the same colour and with strange, intimidating violet eyes.

"You... saved me," she muttered, memories swirling in her head like disturbed fish. Her hand strayed to her side and felt her cut, feeling the stitched together skin. "Did you do this?"

"No. Dr Schmitt did. You're in his surgery." It was around that point she realised her chest was bare except for her bra. Not the kind of situation she liked.

"Where's my shirt?" she demanded. A second later, he tossed her a shirt and she pulled it on. "Good. Now, what about my Runner?"

"One of my friends got it back for you."

"If there's a single scratch, red-head, you'll answer to me."

"Seeing as I already beat you, that isn't much of a threat."

"You beat me in Duel Monsters, hotshot. Try me in a proper fight and say you beat me then."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood. Try me at Duel Monsters, Blue-Eyes." A second later, she had grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face right next to hers.

"Don't EVER call me THAT!" she snarled, shoving him away and standing up, grabbing her deck from the table and marching out of the room, the figure of rage.

"She's one angry piece of work," Milo muttered as he followed her slowly.

Kisara angrily kicked open the doors of the surgery and emerged into sudden sunlight, immediately drawing the attention of Kelsey, who was staring right at her.

"What is your problem?!"

"Leave me alone!" Kisara snapped, shoving the other girl out of the way and storming over to her Duel Runner, disengaging her Duel Disk and attaching it to her gauntlet before removing her Turbo Deck and sliding her Ground Deck into place. "Alright, anyone up for a duel?"

"I am," Kelsey replied, activating her own Duel Disk "I'll show you, you stuck-up bitch."

"Just for that, I'll beat you slowly," Kisara chuckled, activating her Duel Disk.

_Kisara 8000LP/Kelsey 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Kelsey yelled "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand from my hand in attack mode!" A brilliant yellow robot with a body covered in steel drills and with glowing red lenses for eyes appeared, a drill in place of a head spinning so the eyes faced Kisara (ATK: 2100)

"Next I activate the Spell Iron Core Immediate Disposal, sending an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my Deck to the Graveyard!" She removed the card from her deck and slotted it into her Graveyard. "Next I discard my Koa'ki Meiru Doom to return my Core to my hand." She recovered the card from her grave.

"I'll end by revealing a Trap from my hand, Automatic Laser, to keep Powerhand in play." She smirked as Powerhand continued to glare at Kisara.

_Kisara 8000LP/Kelsey 8000LP_

"I draw!" Kisara called as she violently pulled the card from her deck "I activate the Spell Card Dark Dragon Ritual!" Her card appeared and two coiling phantoms that looked like Red-Eyes Black Dragons coiled around her field "I'll discard my Red-Eyes Wyvern to pay the cost of this Ritual and summon my Knight of Dark Dragons!" Her phantom dragons exploded in clouds of thick black smoke that soon dissolved to reveal a black armoured warrior with a cape that billowed in the wind as he drew his sword (ATK: 1900).

"Next I sacrifice my Knight to bring out Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Her Knight of Dark Dragons shattered and the shards reformed into her immense ebony dragon (ATK: 2400). "Of course, Red-Eyes can't attack this turn because it was summoned by Knight's effect. But I have a card I can use... I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon to evolve him into Red-Eyes DARKNESS DRAGON!" Her Dragon took flight with an explosion of wind, rising, higher, higher...

Its body crystallized, edges sharper, darker, stronger. Fangs crashed together as it stabilized, perfectly still for an eternal second as red gems formed on its wings, shining with ruby light as orange blood coursed through black gemstone armour. Wings crashed down, heavy, but still carrying the immense weight of the dragon. It roared, ruby eyes feral as it fell to earth impacting with enough force to throw Kelsey to the ground (ATK: 2400).

"My Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every Dragon in my Grave!" Kisara yelled "and I count two, which makes 600 more points!" Images of Red-Eyes Wyvern and Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared over her Darkness Dragon (ATK: 3000).

"_Too bad my Powerhand can negate her dragon's effect and reduce it to 2400 points again," _Kelsey thought.

"I activate the Equip Spell Wyrmtongue!" Kisara called "this negates the effect of any monster my Dragon battles!"

"_DAMN!"_

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroy her Powerhand with Inferno Darkfire!" Her Dragon launched a torrent of flames from its jaws, incinerating Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand.

"I end my turn."

_Kisara 8000LP/Kelsey 7100LP_

"I draw," Kelsey muttered, glaring at Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon "next I lay one card face-down in defence."

_My Koa'ki Meiru Rock can stall her and when it's destroyed, I get another Koa'ki Meiru!"_

_Kisara 8000LP/Kelsey 7100LP_

"I draw," Kisara called "next I equip my Dragon with Big Bang Shot, giving it 400 more points and letting it inflict Piercing!" Her dragon gained a red aura of energy and it roared (ATK: 3400).

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Inferno Darkfire!" Her dragon breathed another jet of flames, obliterating Koa'ki Meiru Rock (DEF: 1000).

"I end my turn."

_Kisara 8000LP/Kelsey 4700LP_

"Thanks to the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Rock, I'll add another Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to my hand!" Kelsey yelled "next I draw!"

"I activate the Spell Double Summon and bring out my Koa'ki Meiru Tornado!" The green skinned man on the whirlwind appeared, firing up his jet thrusters (ATK: 1500). "Next I activate my Tornado's effect and place an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru on top of my deck to destroy all Special Summoned monsters! Good bye Red-Eyes!" Gusts of violent wind burst from Koa'ki Meiru Tornado, ripping Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to pieces.

"Next I'll sacrifice my Koa'ki Meiru Tornado and summon my Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!" Her Tornado shattered into hundreds of pieces that exploded into flames. The blazing demonic form of Koa'ki Meiru Valafar rose from the flames with a bestial roar of fury (ATK: 3000). "Valafar, attack her directly!" Koa'ki Meiru Valafar lunged forwards and threw a burning punch into Kisara.

"Your move," Kelsey said, smirking.

_Kisara 5000LP/Kelsey 4700LP_

"I draw!" Kisara called "next I discard my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Knight of Dark Dragons to play my Montage Dragon!" With a colossal roar, a brutal looking purple dragon with silver masks crowning its three heads and immense forearms burst from the ground, tail slamming against the air as it roared (ATK: ?) "My Montage Dragon's attack points are equal to the level of the monsters I discarded to play it times 300, which gives it 6300 attack points!" Her Dragon glowed as its attack was set (ATK: 6300). "Montage Dragon, destroy her Valafar with Power Collage!" Montage Dragon roared and fired beams of rainbow light from its mouths, shattering Koa'ki Meiru Valafar.

_Kisara 5000LP/Kelsey 1400LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "I lay one card face-down in defence and end my turn."

_Kisara 5000LP/Kelsey 1400LP_

"I draw," Kisara said, smirking "I activate my Monster Reborn Spell Card to revive my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" With a shriek, her ebony dragon burst from the ankh and hovered next to Montage Dragon (ATK: 2400). "Red-Eyes, destroy her face-down with Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon launched a fireball from its maw and destroyed the armoured shape of a Koa'ki Meiru Crusader (DEF: 1300).

"Montage Dragon, end it with Power Collage!" Montage Dragon fired three rainbow beams into Kelsey, wiping out the rest of her Life Points in a second.

_Kisara 5000LP/Kelsey 0LP_

"Guess you win," Kelsey muttered as Montage Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon faded away to nothing.

"I did win," Kisara laughed "that shows you, doesn't it? I'm a better duelist than any Satellite trash."

"Just for that," Drago said "you're dueling me next." He was standing right behind the girl and glaring at her as she turned, smirking.

"Let's do this," she said, carefully reshuffling her deck and sliding it back into place.

"Duel!" Drago called, activating his own Duel Disk.

_Drago 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw!" Drago called "first of all, I play my Armageddon Knight in attack mode!" With a grunted battle cry, a tall intimidating warrior clad in samurai style battle plate appeared, raising a huge broadsword towards Kisara, who wasn't fazed in the slightest (ATK: 1400). "Now my Knight's effect activates and lets me send one Dark monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, so I choose my Darknight Parshath!" He searched through his deck and slotted the chosen card into his graveyard.

"Next I lay two cards face-down and end my turn!"

_Drago 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw," Kisara said, smirking as she saw the card "next I summon my Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" With a piercing shriek, a smaller version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with no front legs and a more streamlined body appeared, hovering in front of Kisara (ATK: 1800). "I'll lay a card of my own face-down and my Wyvern attacks Armageddon Knight!" Red-Eyes Wyvern launched a jet of flames from its maw towards the knight...

"Go, Trap Cards!" Drago called "I activate Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier!" His two cards flipped face-up. "Here's how they work. Spirit Barrier prevents me from taking Battle Damage while I control a monster and Astral Barrier lets me turn any attack against my monsters into a direct attack!" Red-Eyes Wyvern's fire jet veered towards Drago, before dissipating harmlessly against a glowing green barrier of light. "This combo is perfect, Kisara. Try hitting me now."

"I will!" Kisara said "your move!"

_Drago 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw!" Drago called "next I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode!" An orange creature that looked like a swelled up pumpkin with a gaping mouth and two bloodshot eyes appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1400). "Now I play a Spell Card, Veil of Darkness!" A swirling mass of darkness appeared above him, with no other visible effect. "But we don't need to worry about Veil yet! Mystic Tomato, attack her Wyvern!" His creature leapt at the Wyvern, but was instantly incinerated by a blast of flames. Drago was protected by the glow of his Spirit Barrier Trap.

"I activate Tomato's effect to summon another Mystic Tomato from my deck!" Another orange creature appeared "attack Wyvern!" The second Tomato was roasted by a fire jet, but Spirit Barrier shielded Drago. "I activate its effect to summon my third Tomato!" His third Tomato appeared on the field and Drago instantly commanded it to attack, watching it burn as embers bounced off of his Spirit Barrier.

"This is just ridiculous!" Kisara snarled in irritation.

"Well, no more Tomatoes from me than," Drago chuckled "I activate my third Tomato's effect to summon one of my best cards... come out...!" Darkness formed on his field as a demonic figure took shape within, wings spreading out behind its body...

"YUBEL!" Drago cried as the darkness flowed into his monster, revealing it to be an androgynous demon clad in a black and white bodysuit, with black and white bangs of hair that curved upwards, lending the creature a demented appearance. Her eyes were green and orange, and a third diamond shaped eye on her forehead glared at Kisara with pure malice, as her demonic claws clenched into tight fists. Dark purple wings hung behind her like shadows of hatred, shaking slightly in the soft breeze (ATK: 0).

Kisara stared at Drago's monster for a second, looking shocked.

Then she laughed "you're a fool! A Level 10 monster with no attack and defence points? Oh my god, I'm going to break something with laughter, you idiot!"

"_She'll pay for this," _Drago thought _"me... Drago Yuki... she dares laugh at me? She'll suffer for this. I'm going to show her what Haou gave me when I let him in. Time for this upstart to see the Evil Heroes!" _

"Y'know, Kisara," Drago said thoughtfully "this isn't actually my best deck... I'm rather ashamed to be using it against a player of your calibre. How about, I use my _real _deck and give you a _real_ game?"

"Sure," Kisara said "I wouldn't want to duel against any mockery of your real deck now, would I?" Drago smirked as he calmly retrieved all of his cards and shuffled them back into his deck, except three, which he held onto as he placed his deck in a box on his belt and pulled another deck from a pouch next to the box. He placed the three cards on top of the deck and smiled as the ghostly image of a grey-skinned creature wearing a tight red bodysuit with rips and tears all over it appeared beside him. Grey claws formed her fingers, while brown fur covered her hands. Spiky brown bangs rose like a twisted halo above her visor covered face and a red cloak billowed out behind her as black wings exploded from her back.

"_Are you and the other Evil Heroes ready, Inferno Wing?"_ Drago asked, eyes becoming a golden colour.

"_Yes, Supreme King," _Evil Hero Inferno Wing spoke, kneeling before him.

"_Good,"_ Drago replied "let's duel!"

"Duel!" Kisara agreed.

_Kisara 8000LP/Drago 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Kisara called, drawing "I play one monster in defence mode and end my turn." Her reversed card appeared.

_Kisara 8000LP/Drago 8000LP_

"I draw!" Drago yelled "next I activate a Spell from my hand, Dark Fusion! With this, I fuse together the Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman from my hand to form my Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!" A beautiful woman in a red bodysuit, with a golden headdress on her black hair, and a grey bulky golem of a man with a red dome for a head appeared on his field, both crying out in pain as they were sucked into a void of darkness.

A towering, red-suited warrior with long black hair that trailed behind her like a ribbon of misery, with a brutal looking cannon on one arm and a gauntlet of red steel coating her left hand appeared, spines adorning her brutal form as she raised her cannon arm and knelt down (DEF: 2500).

"Why defence mode?" Kisara asked, taking an involuntary step back at the size of his brutal warrior "I won't attack it if I know it has that many points." Drago just smiled and played another card.

"I equip my Infernal Sniper with the Spell Card, Infernal Flare. This means that if my monster is ever in attack mode at the end of my Battle Phase, she is immediately changed into defence mode and her position can't be changed until the End Phase of my following turn." A red orb of flames appeared around Infernal Sniper, making the Fiend roar.

"Finally, your move."

_Kisara 8000LP/Drago 8000LP_

"I draw," Kisara said "next I discard my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to activate the Spell Card Lightning Vortex and destroy your Sniper!" Bolts of lightning shot from the sky and struck Infernal Sniper, causing a large explosion...

Drago chuckled as the smoke cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Infernal Sniper.

"WHAT?!" Kisara exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, Evil Hero Infernal Sniper cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell Cards," Drago said with a smirk "next."

"Fine then, you sneaky little..." Kisara ranted "I play my Dark Dragon Ritual and send a Red-Eyes Wyvern from my hand to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Knight of Dark Dragons!" The coiling smoke dragons swirled around her field before fading away and revealing her black suited knight (ATK: 1900).

"Next I sacrifice Knight to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck!" Her Knight dissolved into sparks that flowed into the barbed shadow of Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400). "Next I activate the Spell Card Inferno Fire Blast, which I can only play while I control a face-up Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Inferno Fire Blast deals damage to you equal to the attack of my dragon, in exchange for Red-Eyes not attacking this turn, which doesn't matter to me anyway." A red orb of flames built inside her dragon's maw before being launched at Drago, who took the blast without flinching as he lost 2400 Life Points in one go.

"Your move," Kisara said, smiling.

_Kisara 8000LP/Drago 5600LP_

"Good," Drago said, drawing. Suddenly, a crimson orb of energy was fired from Infernal Sniper's cannon, exploding against Kisara and blasting away 1000 of her Life Points. "That's the effect of my Infernal Sniper. If she's in Defence Mode during my Standby Phase, you take 1000 damage on the spot." He smiled.

"God, this is a nightmare," Kisara muttered, brushing loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

"The nightmare hasn't started yet," Drago replied "I equip my Infernal Sniper with two Spell Cards, Valour of Archfiend and Mage Power. First of all, my Valour of Archfiend can only be equipped to a Fiend Type monster, but if that monster is in Defence Mode at the start of my Battle Phase, it is immediately switched into Attack Mode. Secondly, Mage Power gives my Sniper 500 attack and defence for every Spell and Trap I control, which is now three. 1500 more points for each of my Sniper's stats." Infernal Sniper glowed as Mage Power activated and gained an aura of black flames from Valour of Archfiend (ATK: 3500/DEF: 4000).

"Oh, crap," Kisara muttered as Infernal Sniper stood up (ATK: 3500).

"Infernal Sniper," Drago said "destroy her Red-Eyes." Energy crackled around the barrel of Infernal Sniper's cannon before a burst of red energy shot from it and shattered Red-Eyes Black Dragon into pieces. Then the Fiend knelt as Infernal Flare switched her back to Defence Mode (DEF: 4000).

_Kisara 5900LP/Drago 5600LP_

"_C'mon girl, you've got to prove yourself to this guy,"_ Kisara thought as she drew "I lay one card face-down and end my turn."

_Kisara 5900LP/Drago 5600LP_

"My move," Drago said calmly as another crimson energy blast struck Kisara and crushed more of her Life Points. "I play the Spell Card Dark Shifting. This allows me to remove from play one Evil Hero Fusion Monster on my field in order to summon another Evil Hero Fusion with the same level from my Extra Deck. In addition, I can pick up to two cards equipped to the monster I remove and transfer them to the new monster, so I'll preserve Mage Power and Valour of Archfiend." Infernal Sniper and Infernal Flare shattered, while a new monster took shape within the flames of Valour of Archfiend.

"Who to use?" Drago wondered, pulling his Extra Deck from its slot in his Duel Disk and shuffling through it calmly "ah, I know. Come out, EVIL HERO INFERNO WING!" With a scream of malice, his Duel Spirit burst into existence, a blast of black flames marking her summoning (ATK: 2100). "Now the effects of my transferred equip cards are passed onto her!" Inferno Wing screamed again (ATK: 3100). "Now to make my dark angel of flames even stronger, I equip Inferno Wing with Fusion Weapon, giving her 1500 attack and defence points!" Evil Hero Inferno Wing screamed for the third time as her right arm elongated into a black, serrated blade with crimson flames dancing around it and Mage Power increased her attack further (ATK: 5100).

"Time to end this," Drago snarled "Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Hellfire Barrage." Evil Hero Inferno Wing let out a piercing scream and unleashed a torrent of purple flames from her claws. The flames caught on the ground, catching Kisara in a wildfire that made her scream as her face-down card rose into the form of a Masked Dragon, which instantly burned and shattered (DEF: 1100).

"That leaves you with a grand total of... 900 Life Points," Drago said "you're finished."

"Not while I have... Life Points left and cards... in my deck," Kisara groaned rebelliously.

"Well, your Life Points are about to be finished anyway," Drago said "you see, first of all, Evil Hero Inferno Wing inflicts Piercing damage, which is why you just took 4000 points of damage. In addition, my dark angel here also has another devastating effect." Kisara went pale.

"No..." she whispered.

"When Evil Hero Inferno Wing destroys a monster in battle, I get to inflict the destroyed monster's attack or defence, whichever is higher, as damage straight out of your Life Points. Your Masked Dragon had 1100 defence points and 1400 attack points, so we can all see where this is going. Inferno Wing, Flare of Retribution!" Inferno Wing dived down until she was right in front of Kisara, raising her clawed hand as sparks danced around her.

Flames burst from the Evil Hero's body in a catastrophic display of power that hurled Kisara away, slamming her body into the ground with terrible force as her Life Points hit zero. Inferno Wing smirked as she faded away to nothing, then her ghostly image appeared beside Drago.

_Kisara 0LP/Drago 5600LP_

"_Well done, my Supreme King,"_ Inferno Wing spoke _"that was a true game. You defeated this upstart in three turns."_

"_It was nothing, Inferno Wing. She was nothing."_

"_Indeed. She believes herself strong... bah! She is foolish to think of herself as strong."_

Drago's eyes returned to their normal brown as Kisara stood up "that should teach you. Don't talk down to anyone, regardless of their home or social status. I defeated you in three turns, Kisara. You cannot best that, neither will you get the chance to."

"Someday..." Kisara said slowly "you will regret this, Drago. I've had my turn at burning, how will you like it when it's your turn?"

"It won't ever be my turn," Drago said calmly, turning and walking away as Julian rode in on his Duel Runner. He dismounted it and pulled off his helmet, looking around at the tearful Kelsey, raging Kisara and impassive Drago.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

_Little did I realize at the time, but Drago was far more important than he seemed. In a way, Drago always reminded me of Captain Jack Harkness from _Doctor Who _and _Torchwood_. Both of them are big in their own way, but if either of them vanished, hardly anything of them would be remembered by most people. They both have small teams who would remember their leaving and have large holes in their lives from losing those trusted friends._

_But Drago isn't some Time Agent from the 51__st__ century. Drago is far more amazing than that, because Drago is the eldest son of Jaden Yuki himself. In addition, like his father, Drago is the reincarnation of an ancient being called Haou the Supreme King. It is Haou who gifted Drago with the power of the Evil Heroes and their Darkness of Justice. Drago, like his father, has a Duel Spirit, the manifestation of one of his monster cards as a guardian of sorts. Drago's Duel Spirit is his Evil Hero Inferno Wing, his ace card. _

_Regardless of his status, the sheer glory he could have had if he hadn't run away from his father, Drago still was determined to use the Evil Heroes to purge another darkness worse than theirs. You see, the Evil Heroes represent darkness used for justice, merciless, impossible to stop. But Drago uses that to fight something worse, the darkness within humanity, the true darkness. The side of us that turns a kind man into a monster, the kind that makes kids steal from their parents, that makes bullies beat up those weaker than themselves. _

_Drago is another vigilante, but he has something about him, a darkness that is mythical. In my eyes, he's a hero, not a vigilante. _

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Knight of Dark Dragons

DARK/ Warrior/Ritual/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Dark Dragon Ritual". During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand or Deck. ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack during the turn this effect is used.)

(Knight of Dark Dragons was used by Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi in the Yu-Gi-Oh second series anime. Credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

Spells:

Dark Dragon Ritual

Ritual Spell Card

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Knight of Dark Dragons". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level Stars equal 4 or more from the field or your hand.

(Dark Dragon Ritual was used by Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi in the Yu-Gi-Oh second series anime. Credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyrmtongue

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster. Negate the effect(s) of any monster the equipped card battles with until the End Phase.

*

Infernal Flare

Equip Spell Card

If the equipped monster is in face-up attack position at the end of your Battle Phase, switch it into face-up defence position. Its battle position cannot be changed until the End Phase of your next turn, except by a card effect.

*

Valour of Archfiend

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Fiend-Type monster. If the equipped monster is in defence position at the start of your Battle Phase, switch it into face-up attack position.

*

Dark Shifting

Normal Spell Card

Activate this card only when you control an 'Evil Hero' Fusion Monster. Remove from play an 'Evil Hero' Fusion monster on your side of the field and search your Extra Deck for an 'Evil Hero' Fusion monster with the same level as the sent monster. Special Summon it in face-up attack position (This counts as a Fusion Summon using 'Dark Fusion'.) In addition, if the removed monster had cards equipped to it, you may select up to two of them and equip them to the Special Summoned monster.

(The above four cards are my inventions and credit for them is mine.)

Digidramon: Just a note: Evil Hero Inferno Wing's attack is based on the flashback Jaden keeps having in GX after he is released from being the Supreme King, where Inferno Wing is burning the village. But anyway, exciting! Kisara beats Kelsey and loses to Drago's Evil Heroes! And Drago is Jaden Yuki's son!

Angry Shipping Fans: Who's the mother?!

Digidramon: Uh... well, I'll have one group ripping me to shreds if I say Alexis and another group doing the same if I say Blair... and all of them if I don't answer... oh crap. SAVE ME!

Drago: Leave him alone, you punks! I activate Dark Fusion and combine my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix into Evil Hero Inferno Wing!

Inferno Wing: Get lost!

Angry Shipping Fans (ASF from now on): But he's potentially going to piss us off!

Inferno Wing: You people are weirdos, you know that? All of this argument over who Jaden loves... is it worth it?

ASF: YES! Jaden and Alexis forever! Jaden and Blair is more likely! Alexis! Blair! Alexis! Blair!

Digidramon: (Facepalms) we're watching a bunch of shipping supporters argue over whether Jaden loves Alexis or Blair when it's plainly obvious... god, why can't you guys be Faithshippers? At least Akiza and Yusei being together is a no-brainer.

ASF: Uh... WE LIKE JADEN MORE! BLAIR! ALEXIS! BLAIR! ALEXIS!

Digidramon: Right, that's it! I've had it! Drago, can I use Inferno Wing for a sec?

Drago: If it gets rid of these nutters, sure!

Digidramon: Okay then! I play my own Dark Fusion and combine Evil Hero Inferno Wing with Elemental Hero Sparkman to form... Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing!

Blitz Inferno Wing: Get out of here, you creeps! Vengeance Firestorm!

ASF: ARRGGHH! (Are vaporized by burst of flames and lightning)

Drago: Just out of interest, who's your Duel Spirit?

Digidramon: My Duel Spirit is something spoken of only in legend... my Duel Spirit is The Fang of Critias.

Seto Kaiba: The Fang of Critias? But that's mine!

Kisara: Oh, hello loser uncle.

Seto: LOSER? WHY YOU INSOLENT BRAT...!

Drago: No fighting here, Kaiba. Blitz Inferno Wing, get rid of him.

Blitz Inferno Wing drags Kaiba away...

Digidramon: Alright, Leo, Luna, you've been delayed long enough. Featured Card for today please!

Leo: Today's choices are Evil Hero Infernal Sniper, Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, Yubel and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!

Luna: And today, we pick Drago's Evil Hero Inferno Wing! Apart from being his Duel Spirit Partner, it boasts incredible power and a great pair of effects. Trust me, if Inferno Wing is out, your opponent will be shaking in fear!

Leo: Yeah, Inferno Wing rules! Well, not as much as my Power Tool Dragon!

Luna: Besides, I should mention the problem with Inferno Wing. Because it can only be played with Dark Fusion, if Dark Fusion gets shut down, so does Inferno Wing and any other Evil Hero Fusion!

Julian: So for any of you aspiring Evil Hero players out there, keep in mind that they might be strong, but they have a major weakness.

Jack: This is why Synchro Monsters are better. All you need is a Tuner and a non-Tuner whose levels add up right. Fusions are the most screwed up thing ever. I can't believe they made a series where the main character constantly relied on Fusion Monsters.

Yusei: Keep in mind Jack; Synchro Monsters aren't exactly perfect either. If the Tuners leave, no Synchro Summoning.

Digidramon: So, after that great advice, we move onto the next chapter: Chapter 10: Destiny of a King! Yep, Jack comes out to play!

Julian: And this time, I play for keeps. He's gonna pay for what he does.

Kelsey: Julian...

Drago: I'm all for this, Julian!

Kelsey: (Sighs) Just... don't get hurt... okay, Julian?

Digidramon: Well, that was... weird. I think love is in the air!


	11. Chapter 11: Destiny of a King

Chapter 11: Destiny of a King

_Jack Atlas. Legendary king of Turbo Duels, he who rules the Duel, the Master of Faster. Well known, a legend of his own time, famous alongside his mighty Red Dragon Archfiend. _

_Thing is, if the public ever knew what he did to reach that celebrity status, they wouldn't cheer him on so loudly. He stole his best friend's strongest card deliberately to get to New Domino. _

Julian stopped his Duel Runner right next to the pipeline entrance and stared into the dark tube ahead. True to Lazar's words, it was completely offline.

"Let's go," he said to Drago, Milo, Kelsey and Kisara. All of them except Kisara nodded and followed as Julian gunned his Duel Runner and rode into the pipeline at full speed. He had an hour, but Julian wasn't exactly going to trust anyone in Sector Security. Ever.

Suddenly, Julian's sensitive ears picked up the sound of another Duel Runner up ahead.

"What the hell?" he muttered as a white Duel Runner came into view, the white coat of its rider billowing out into the darkness and becoming visible in the faint glow of the maintenance lights. Blonde spikes of hair crowned the riders head and his black jeans fitted his legs tightly. The teenager glanced back, giving Julian a view of violet eyes.

"Jack!" Julian exclaimed "what the hell is he doing in here on Yusei's Duel Runner?!" He sped up the Runner as much as possible and soon caught up to Jack.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got an invitation," Jack said, glancing at Julian.

"Same with me," Julian muttered, spotting something in Jack's hand.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the picture on the Duel Monsters card.

"What are you doing with Stardust Dragon?!" he yelled.

"Crap," Jack cursed as Julian instantly pressed the button on his Duel Runner console.

"_Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot online, Speed World activated, Begin Turbo Duel." _

"When you lose this, I'm beating the answers I want out of you!" Julian called to Jack.

"A King never loses to a peasant like you!" Jack yelled back.

_Jack 8000LP 0SPC/Julian 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" Jack yelled, drawing a card from his deck "I summon the Tuner Dark Resonator in attack mode and lay one card face-down!" A creature in a black shroud with a light brown hood, carrying a tuning fork and a drumstick, with red eyes and a smile full of spike teeth appeared with a faint cackle (ATK: 1300). Jack's face-down card appeared behind it.

"Just imagine Julian," Jack said "replace this dreary tunnel with a massive stadium of shining marble, full of screaming fans chanting your name. That's the life I'll have once I'm through this tunnel with Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Too bad you'll never leave this tunnel!" Julian yelled "you stole from Yusei for this, Jack! Is that stadium, with all the fans, really worth betraying your best friend?!" A pained expression crossed Jack's face for a second.

"Stardust Dragon was being wasted with Yusei," he muttered.

"That's a lie!"

"I end my turn," Jack snapped.

_Jack 8000LP 1SPC/Julian 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw," Julian snapped "next I summon my Flamvell Helldog!" A massive hellhound made of molten rock appeared, snarling as it bared obsidian teeth (ATK: 1900). "I lay two cards face-down and my Helldog attacks your Dark Resonator!" Flamvell Helldog leapt at Dark Resonator, only to be blocked by the creature's tuning fork.

"Once per turn my Dark Resonator isn't destroyed by battle!" Jack called "and next I'll activate my Defense Draw Trap to negate the damage and draw one card." He drew with a smirk.

"I'll end my turn," Julian snarled.

_Jack 8000LP 2SPC/Julian 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw," Jack said "next I summon my Twin-Sword Marauder!" A massive, intimidating man wearing black clothes and brown leather gloves with serrated blades extending from them appeared, his coal black helmet making him look even more terrifying (ATK: 1600). "Next I discard my Noisy Gnat to raise the level of my Marauder by one!" There was a pulse of loud noise and Twin-Sword Marauder glowed faintly (LV: 5).

"Now I Tune Twin-Sword Marauder with Dark Resonator!" Jack yelled "to Synchro Summon...!" Dark Resonator hit its drumstick against its tuning fork, vibrating its entire body until it dissolved into three glowing rings that cut Twin-Sword Marauder down to an orange outline, then five glowing stars that exploded into green light...

"_Behold the wings guided by the great winds!"_ Jack chanted _"Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!"_

Julian couldn't even hear the last words; such was his sheer rage at what Jack was daring to play.

The shining white form of Stardust Dragon exploded from the explosion of green light, spreading its wings wide as it let out a roar that echoed along the tunnel like the scream of a banshee (ATK: 2500).

"You bastard," Julian growled "you utter bastard, Jack Atlas. How dare you use Stardust Dragon against me after you stole it from Yusei!"

"It's mine now!" Jack yelled "I'll use it where and when I like, Julian, not when you dictate!"

"Rot in hell, for all I care!"

"Stardust Dragon, show him why I'm going to be a king!" Jack snarled "destroy his pathetic Helldog with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon launched a flare of white fire from its mouth, incinerating Flamvell Helldog.

_Jack 8000LP 3SPC/Julian 7400LP 3SPC_

"I draw," Julian muttered "next I lay two cards face-down and summon my Gorlag in attack mode!" With a roar, his Balrog-like demon appeared and raised its flaming sword (ATK: 1000), bursting into flames as its effect kicked in (ATK: 1500).

_Jack 8000LP 4SPC/Julian 7400LP 4SPC_

"What's the matter?" Jack chuckled, speeding ahead of Julian "can't keep up with the Master of Faster? I play my Speed Spell – Speed Fusion to fuse the Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem into my hand into Multiple Piece Golem!" Rainbow energy swirled around his Duel Runner and a giant creature made of bricks and other stone rose from the energy, extending colossal fists of smoothed stone with blocky fingers of red rock (ATK: 2600). "Next I lay down two face-downs!"

"Stardust Dragon, attack his Gorlag with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon launched another burst of white flames from its mouth...

"Go, Negate Attack!" Julian called. One of his face-downs flipped up and a swirling vortex appeared before Gorlag, swallowing the jet of white flames. "Negate Attack blocks that attack and ends the Battle Phase, so bull to you, Jack."

_Jack 8000LP 5SPC/Julian 7400LP 5SPC _

"I draw," Julian said "next I lay another card face-down and summon my Flamvell Hellion in attack mode!" The demon of flames appeared with a vicious snarl (ATK: 1600). "Now I Tune Flamvell Hellion with Gorlag to Synchro Summon..." Flamvell Hellion vibrated and dissolved into four glowing rings that cut through Gorlag, reducing the Balrog-like demon to an orange outline that broke into four stars that aligned in the rings and exploded with red light...

"_Gathering flames become the inferno of new life! Synchro Summon! Become the soul of Fire, Flamvell Phoenixian!" _ Julian chanted. Flamvell Phoenixian burst from the red star, shining with fiery red light that seared Julian's eyes just to look at it (ATK: 1500). "Now my Phoenixian destroys all of your Spell and Trap Cards!" Flames gathered on Phoenixian's wings before being launched as a gale of burning wind.

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon and Tribute it to negate your effect and destroy your Phoenixian!" Jack growled. Stardust Dragon dissolved into shining silver dust that blocked the flames as Flamvell Phoenixian exploded.

"You idiot!" Julian yelled "you walked right into this! Go, Respect Synchron!" One of his cards flipped face-up, putting a scowl on Jack's face as light shone from the Respect Synchron card. "When a Synchro Monster you control is sent to the Graveyard by one of your effects, Respect Synchron activates and brings that Synchro Monster to my side of the field!" Jack snarled and tossed the Stardust Dragon card he had been about to slot into his Graveyard over to Julian, who deftly caught it and placed it on his Duel Disk with a smile as the shining white dragon burst from the Respect Synchron card in a cloud of silver dust (ATK: 2500).

"This is for Yusei," Julian said "I activate my face-down, Reinforcements, giving my dragon 700 more attack points!" Stardust Dragon shone even more brightly and roared (ATK: 3200).

"Stardust Dragon, destroy Multiple Piece Golem with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon breathed a jet of white flames, melting Multiple Piece Golem. Jack grimaced as the flames struck his Duel Runner, but showed no other reaction.

"Luckily for you, Reinforcements only lasts one turn," Julian said as Stardust Dragon's aura dimmed (ATK: 2500).

_Jack 7400LP 6SPC/Julian 7400LP 6SPC_

"I draw," Jack growled "next I activate one of my Trap Cards, Powerful Rebirth! This allows me to pick a Level 4 monster in my Graveyard and bring it back to my field, so I choose my Twin-Sword Marauder!" With a grunt, the vicious swordsman appeared (ATK: 1600). "That's not all. My Marauder gets 100 attack and defence points, plus an extra level for his troubles!" Twin-Sword Marauder glowed (ATK: 1700/LV: 5).

"Next I'll play my other face-down, Revival Gift! This allows me to return a Tuner monster from the grave and I can't think of anyone better than Dark Resonator!" The shrouded and hooded fiend rose from the ground, cackling (ATK: 1300). "But they aren't sticking around. I Tune Resonator with Twin-Sword Marauder to Synchro Summon...!" Dark Resonator vibrated and became three glowing rings that cut Twin-Sword Marauder down to an orange framework, then five glowing stars that exploded with dark purple light.

_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here!"_ Jack yelled _"bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" _Dark as night, edged with plate like solid blood, dark ivory talons ripping at the air, his dragon burst from the shadowy energy of its birth, throwing back its head and baring its ebony neck as it roared. Tattered wings exploded into the air behind it and sanguine plates of armour crested its shoulders. Its long tail slashed at the air, the barbed point at its tip ripping tears in the feeble fabric of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide (ATK: 3000).

"Red Dragon Archfiend..." Julian breathed, gripping the console in front of him for support as Jack's dragon screamed in rage.

"I suppose now I should mention that you get Gift Fiend Tokens thanks to Revival Gift," Jack said. Two vaguely frog-like demons leapt out of thin air, dark skin nothing compared to the brutal majesty of Red Dragon Archfiend (DEF: 1500 each).

"Shit," Julian cursed, knowing that the Tokens were a blessing in thin disguise. Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend could wipe them out without any effort.

"Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack said, savouring the moment "destroy Stardust Dragon with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared and unleashed an unstoppable torrent of blood red flame from its gaping maw, engulfing Stardust Dragon and destroying the beautiful white creature in a second. Julian didn't realise he had cried out until a few seconds after Stardust Dragon was gone. He numbly took the card from his Duel Disk and tossed it over to Jack, who smirked as he slotted it into his graveyard.

"Now my Archfiend's effect activates and destroys all of your defensive monsters," Jack laughed "Red Dragon Archfiend, Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend built a sphere of orange flame around its hand and lashed out, crushing the two Gift Fiend Tokens. "I'll end by laying down a face-down."

_Jack 7400LP 7SPC/Julian 6900LP 7SPC_

"I draw," Julian said "next I lay two cards face-down and end." His face-down cards appeared in a flash of light.

_Jack 7400LP 8SPC/Julian 6900LP 8SPC_

"I draw," Jack said with a smirk "Now I play my Speed Spell – Speed Energy on my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared as its power increased (ATK: 4600). "Next I play Speed Spell – Final Attack!" Julian cursed as Jack's combo, his very own, was forced onto Red Dragon Archfiend. The demonic dragon screamed with sheer rage as its power increased again (ATK: 9200). "Finally, Red Dragon Archfiend, let's give this little brat a taste of what the crowds will be like! I give you the might of the Equip Spell, Speed Spell – Buster Break!" A claw gauntlet of steel appeared on his dragon's arm. "Buster Break allows my dragon to inflict Piercing Damage and it gains 200 points for each of my Speed Counters!" The Archfiend glowed (ATK: 10800)

"Shit," Julian muttered "go, Trap Card! I activate my Synchro Burst Guard! This allows me to summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard and it can't be destroyed in battle this turn! I choose my Flamvell Phoenixian!" With an ear-splitting screech, his phoenix burst from the card in an explosion of flames (ATK: 1500). Then it burst into flames of its own as its effect kicked in (ATK: 2400).

"So sorry for this!" Jack laughed "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his pathetic Phoenixian with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed another fell scream, followed by an overwhelming torrent of flames that the shining phoenix somehow endured. The flames washed over Julian, making him scream as he forgot that he was inside an illusion...

"Damn you!" he yelled, blood sliding down his bitten lip "GO TO HELL, JACK! I activate my Defense Draw Trap to negate the damage and I can draw a card!"

"I'm headed a lot higher than hell!" Jack laughed "go, Synchro Halo!" The Trap flipped up and Red Dragon Archfiend burst into menacing purple flames with a harsh shriek (ATK: 21600).

There was a second of calm before hell was released.

"Archfiend," Jack began, licking his lips in anticipation "DAMNING HELLFIRE TORRENT!" His Red Dragon Archfiend screamed as it unleashed a wave of flames that struck Julian with the intensity of a supernova, making him scream...

He couldn't see.

Couldn't hear

Couldn't feel

Couldn't breathe...

He screamed as the flames engulfed him, these weren't his flames, the flames that would embrace him, these flames were cold and full of malice, laughing as they tortured him...

It ended and there was nothing as he fell against the console of the Duel Runner, everything fading to black as the Runner cut out and hit the wall of the pipeline...

_Jack 7400LP 8SPC/Julian 0LP 0SPC_

"_Julian...! Julian...! JULIAN!" _

There was blood in his mouth. He tasted the sharp metallic taste as he parted his lips and felt a warm bead of sanguine elixir slide over his lower lip.

"Julian?" he heard the voice ask. He struggled to open his eyes, forcing aside the pain as they opened and flooded his vision with beautiful light and the sight of Kelsey staring down at him.

He felt his ribs protest as tight arms enclosed him, Kelsey pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Julian..." she whispered in his ear, voice underlined with relief. He felt so weak, too weak to protest.

He didn't want to protest.

She was there.

He was happy.

She was the one he wanted there.

She was the one he wanted to love him.

He loved her.

"Kelsey," he gasped, voice ragged with pain. His sleeves were torn, skin mottled with thick purple bruises. His leg burned with agony and his whole head throbbed with pain, but at least that told him he was still alive.

"Oh, Julian," she gasped back, sheer relief overtaking her other emotions.

"Where's Jack?" In an instant, a shadow fell upon them and Kelsey broke the embrace, drawing away as she heard the deadly venom in his voice, fear flickering across her pretty features.

"He's gone," Drago growled, rage filling his tone "that bastard traitor's gone."

"_We shall have our vengeance,"_ Evil Hero Inferno Wing spoke from beside him, invisible to all others.

"_But... Jack Atlas,"_ Drago replied _"I'm not sure this time... but on the other hand, Jack stole Stardust Dragon. No mercy will be granted to him, Inferno Wing. I promise you and the other Evil Heroes that."_

"_He shall burn." _

"He rode on ahead after you crashed," Milo said, his own disbelief and anger apparent "Face it Julian, Jack's in New Domino by now. I think we all know why he's going." Everyone but Julian nodded.

"What?"

"Last night," Drago said "I hacked their mainframe. Wasn't that much trouble, given I've been inside so many Sector Security terminals, the amateurs they hire for security... anyway, I got a list of participants in this little freak show tournament Goodwin's put together. Jack is on that list."

Julian felt numb as the words hit him.

"Jack's in this tournament!" he gasped.

"He is," Kisara snarled "and so is my uncle." Her face was twisted in anger. "That's why I came with you. I'm facing him head on this time. I was invited, I'm on the list. That little freak show clown dropped an invitation with me when I took a stroll."

"Lazar invited you?" Julian asked.

"Yep... if it's any consolation, he still looks a bit char grilled from Nidhogg... good work there. And Julian, if you want to summon a giant magma dragon thing, remember that we can check your duels at any time by hacking Goodwin's satellites."

"Never mind Flamvell Nidhogg," Julian said "Seto Kaiba and Jack Atlas in this tournament, Kisara. This was rigged for us. Goodwin wants me to face off against Jack and you to duel your uncle."

"I'm not in this," Drago said "but I've got reasons to come too. Look, there's something I haven't told you guys, about myself. You might not believe me, but seriously, just hear me out. I come from a whole different world to you guys. I don't have to live in Satellite. I could just go and live safely, in the lap of luxury, rich and blissful. But I don't choose that, because I've seen that this world is not safe. I chose long ago to abandon wealth and comfort for this path, the path of the enforcer."

"I am Drago. That's my alias. You've never heard my surname, any of you. My full name is Drago Yuki. I am the son of Jaden Yuki."

"WHAT?!" Julian exclaimed "you're Jaden's son!"

"Yes," Drago replied softly, regretfully "but I had to leave my dad and mom behind. I had to leave it all behind to take this path. I'm coming with you to meet my dad again and well, say I'm sorry. I ran away in the night, guys, and left him a note explaining my choice. I didn't want him to worry. But I guess I just made it worse, so now I'll see him and explain."

"Well, that's three reasons to hit New Domino!" Julian cried "let's ride!"

"You just crashed your Duel Runner, you psychopath," Kisara said, rolling her eyes.

"He can ride with me," Kelsey said quietly, blushing softly.

"Thanks Kelse," Julian replied "it'll be my pleasure to accept your offer." Kisara rolled her eyes again.

"Boys," she muttered "how dramatic can you get when you love a girl?"

Soon, they were ready to ride, with Julian's Duel Runner being towed behind Drago's. They set out, ready to hit the world beyond the tunnel and fulfil their dreams!

_Jack Atlas is a traitor, but in a strange way, his betrayal was all destinies' woven threads. _

_If he hadn't stolen Stardust Dragon, Yusei wouldn't have chased him into New Domino City two years later. And if Yusei hadn't done so, he wouldn't have been revealed as a Signer and the Crimson Dragon wouldn't have been released for the first time in five thousand years. _

_If the Dragon hadn't been released, the Dark Signers would have ruled the world, as none would have stood in their way..._

_But all of that was irrelevant to me then. Now, even past the end of one thread of destiny and onto the beginning of another, the destiny of my life looking after my child, I look back and wonder how I was so naive. _

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Flamvell Helldog

FIRE/ Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 200

When this card destroys a monster of your opponent's by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from your Deck other than "Flamvell Helldog".

(Flamvell Helldog will be released in the Ancient Prophecy set in America in August.)

Spells:

Speed Spell – Speed Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 4 or more Speed Counters on it. Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster.

(Speed Spell – Speed Fusion was used by Jack against Yusei in Episode 4 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Speed Spell – Buster Break

Equip Spell Card

Activate only when you control a "Speed World" with 2 or more Speed Counters. The equipped monster inflicts Piercing Damage and gains 200 ATK for every Speed Counter on a face-up "Speed World" you control. If the number of Speed Counters on a "Speed World" you control goes below 2, destroy this card.

(Speed Spell – Buster Break is my own invention and creative credit goes to me.)

Traps:

Respect Synchron

Continuous Trap Card

When a Synchro Monster your opponent controls is sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, Special Summon the Synchro Monster to your side of the field ignoring the Summoning Conditions. When the Synchro Monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the Synchro Monster.

(Respect Synchron was first used by Leo/Rua and Luna/Ruka working together against Demak in Episode 50 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Powerful Rebirth

Continuous Trap Card

Select 1 Level 4 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. The monster gains 100 ATK and DEF and 1 Level. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

(Powerful Rebirth was first used by Jack Atlas against Yusei in Episode 25 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Synchro Burst Guard

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters. Special Summon one Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle in the turn this card is activated.

(Synchro Burst Guard is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Digidramon: So Julian loses against Jack! And Jack has stolen Stardust Dragon, which is epic!

Yusei: You had to make Julian use Stardust Dragon, didn't you?

Digidramon: Well, yeah! It's an epic card, and it let me show off Respect Synchron in the bargain!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's because if he did, all of the Signers would use Savior Dragons.

Digidramon: It's only fair. Why do Yusei and Jack get everything cool?!

Jack: You gave Yusei Savior Star Dragon and you're probably going to give me Savior Demons Dragon too. You can't talk.

Digidramon: I'll even this up! Akiza and Luna, be prepared to enter the Savior too!

Luna: But… I'm too ill to Duel… remember?

Digidramon: Fine. Akiza then.

Akiza: Sounds okay to me.

Digidramon: Leo, Luna, Featured Card please!

Leo: Today's Featured Cards are Synchro Burst Guard, Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Flamvell Phoenixian and Speed Spell – Final Attack!

Luna: Today's Featured Card is Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend! As a staple card in many real-world decks today, it is really powerful and can overwhelm many other Synchro Monsters. The only thing truly capable of overwhelming this beast in battle is something like the Savior Dragons!

Digidramon: So there's today's card! Watch out for next chapter, Chapter 12: The Elemental and the Evil Part 1: A Father-Son Showdown!


	12. Chapter 12: The Elemental and The Evil 1

Chapter 12: The Elemental and the Evil Part 1: A Father-Son Showdown

_After I lost to Jack, we kept going and met the Sector Security officer at the end of the tunnel, who lead us to the Kaiba Dome, just as Lazar had said. _

_I was still seething inside and the others saw that. They knew me well enough to tell I was angry at myself for losing to Jack after he'd stolen Yusei's Stardust Dragon for his own gain. Kelsey, the one always closest to me, could see my barely restrained hatred threatening to consume my reason. I forced myself to keep to the path, to save Jack and vengeance for later._

_It was so hard to resist. Only the scent of Kelsey's hair as it blew into my face distracted me from hurling myself onto my Runner and chasing Jack._

_But Drago and Kisara both had struggles of their own as we approached the Dome. Kisara knew her uncle would probably be there, and Drago was just preparing for his own challenge, apologizing to his dad…_

Julian stood next to Kisara as they looked around the Kaiba Dome. It was a huge stadium, perfectly circular, and the stands were packed with screaming fans. Standing around them were the other ten competitors in the Legacy of Champions.

Jaden Yuki stood to the far right of the stage they were standing on, his arm around the waist of his wife. Alexis Rhodes was a tall woman with long silky blonde hair, wearing a long white coat with blue edges over a white jacket, again edged with blue and a grey skirt. Her Duel Disk was silver with blue highlights.

Standing slightly to the side of the couple was Zane Truesdale, and beside Zane was Chazz Princeton, a pale looking man dressed in a black trench coat that concealed his other clothes. His Duel Disk was silver with black highlights, and his black hair hung limply down his neck.

Between Chazz and Kisara were three duelists the audience clearly knew a lot better than Julian did. They were Minato Ryuji, Takuya Seta and Yamato Orimoto.

Minato was a tall, thin man with a long scar across his right cheek, wearing a long royal blue overcoat and grey pants. His hair was neatly combed and his eyes were invisible behind his silver rimmed sunglasses.

Takuya was more relaxed, wearing a floral pattern Hawaiian shirt and pale blue surfing shorts. His hair was vibrantly dyed into the colours of the rainbow and then gelled into an exotic crest. As for his Duel Disk, the card panel on it was rainbow coloured and looked like the wing of an exotic bird.

Finally was Yamato Orimoto, well-known as the leading duelist for the title of World Champion. He was wearing a white blazer with silver edges, pants of the same colours and neat black shoes. His Duel Disk was a masterpiece of work, sleek silver edges shining in the strong sunlight. Yamato's platinum dyed hair, believed to have been inspired by his late mentor, Aster Phoenix, was elegantly styled and combed, lending him a very professional look. A black badge pinned to his breast pocket gave one clue as to his deck, the badge being a black D.

Then, next to Julian, was Kisara's uncle. Julian could tell just how hard it was for uncle and niece to be civil in such close proximity, the tension was apparent from Kisara's bitten lip and Seto's subtly shaking hands. Seto himself was a tall, intimidating man wearing a long flowing coat similar to Jack's, with a black shirt and white pants underneath. His brown hair was neatly combed into shape and his piercing blue eyes examined Kisara with the precision of a microscope. His Duel Disk was a sleek version of the outdated original Duel Disk, with a card panel modelled on the wing of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto's deck was placed in a compartment shaped like the beast's mouth.

On Seto's other side was Jack Atlas himself. Julian had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming at the thief, the betrayer. Jack was smug and smirking as he examined his rival, then turned his gaze to the crowd.

Finally was Hunter Pace. He was average in height, wearing pitch-black biker leathers. Even off of his Duel Runner, he still wore his black motorcycle helmet, which had a silver skull emblem on it. His Duel Disk was similar to his helmet, with a skull modelled onto his deck compartment.

"How're you feeling?" Julian murmured to Kisara.

"Okay, I guess," she replied softly "it's just… there are so many people here. I've never had to duel in front of a crowd like this."

"That's a first for both of us then."

The crowd fell silent as Rex Goodwin stepped up from a stairway in the middle of a podium in the exact centre of the arena. He was looking down at the twelve duelists he had gathered to entertain this vast crowd, to shower fame and glory on his city.

"People of New Domino City," he said, his soft voice being projected through a microphone and the sophisticated speaker system in the arena. "I am glad to introduce the competitors in my Legacy of Champions tournament. This tournament is designed to welcome the old and test the new, allow the newest generation to challenge the old. My vision for this is that the fine duelists here may educate their younger counterparts, so the next generation of champions may be wise to the pitfalls in their path."

"So, as Director of this proud utopia, I am glad to announce it as my pleasure to welcome a very special guest… who originally was invited to duel, but he declined. However, he was more than welcome to preside over the tournament as a spectator. People of my city, let me welcome Yugi Muto!"

The whole arena was dumbstruck as the legendary man, the King of Games, champion of Duel Monsters, ascended the stairway to stand before them. Yugi was tall and slim, his expression declaring many hardships and equal great moments. His long blonde hair rose into a number of curved spikes, and he wore a dark blue jacket, jeans of the same colour and a flowing knee-length white cape that billowed behind him in the gentle breeze as he took the microphone from Rex, who stood aside with a bow.

"People of this city," Yugi said calmly, he was no stranger to crowds "originally, Mr. Goodwin here wanted me to duel in this tournament. However, I believed it unfair on our latest challengers, who would probably be unable to defeat me..." There were nods of agreement "-so I chose to stand aside and give the newcomers a chance. However, I would like to personally welcome each of these twelve duelists. I have had the pleasure of meeting some of these proud warriors..." His eyes flickered from Jaden to Seto "-but many are new faces to me. It doesn't matter. Over the next few days, each of them will be known to me. Let me tell you, each of these twelve have equal shots at becoming champions in this contest, regardless of anonymity or apparent lack of skill, they all are exceptional duelists of the highest calibre and standard."

He handed the mike back to Rex, who nodded and allowed the King of Games to step out of the spotlight.

"Now," Rex said "each of these twelve will now come up here and display a monster of theirs, before making their own contribution to this pot of speeches. First of all, let me announce Jaden Yuki!" There were numerous cheers as Jaden took the stage, already drawing the card he was going to play.

"Come out, Rainbow Neos!" he called, sliding the card into his Duel Disk with a deft movement. There was an explosion of rainbow light from above him and a monster burst from it. Rainbow Neos was incredibly tall, about eleven feet tall. He wore bright silver and gold armour, studded with numerous jewels, and his helmet was draconic in appearance. Massive golden wings with silver feathers decorating them spread behind him as he took flight and soared over the crowd, showering rainbow dust on them and drawing cries of wonder before vanishing in a cloud of rainbow dust that spread over the whole arena.

Applause crowded the air as everyone in the arena clapped the performance. Jaden smiled, glancing at his wife.

"Thank you," he said, taking the mike Rex offered to him "I'd just like to say to everyone taking part; your opponents in these duels don't matter. Don't worry about the prizes or the stakes, because all dueling is supposed to be is fun! Everyone, it's time for us all to get our games on! Are you with me?!" The response was thunderous, everyone agreeing.

Jaden smiled and passed the microphone back to Rex, stepping back down with his fellow duelists.

"Next," Rex said "we have Seto Kaiba!" Seto strode up the stairway boldly, drawing three cards from his deck and playing them all at once.

"Emerge, my mighty beasts!" he cried into the offered microphone "Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" The applause was deafening as three shining dragons, all exactly the same, burst from shining air. They were immense, each a light cerulean scaled majestic emperor of the sky, cobalt eyes bright as they roared in triumphant glory. Wings exploded through the air, sending bursts of wind into the cheering spectators, as each dragon shone with the ferocity of a supernova and opened their mouths, energy crackling around the legendary dragons.

"Now for some fireworks!" Seto called "White Lightning, my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Streams of cerulean lightning burst from the gaping maws of the trio of mighty beasts, the jets colliding over Seto and exploding into a shower of cerulean sparks that rained down on the duelist as the three dragons dissolved into silver dust.

"Duelists!" Seto called "if you're here for a little fun and games, it's time to go home! This is one hundred per cent serious dueling, and there's no room for childish sport here! Not to disregard Jaden's comment, but dueling has to be serious!" With that, he tossed the mike to Rex and left the stage, throwing a challenging glance at Kisara, who met it with her own fierce glare.

"For our next speech, I would be glad to introduce Yamato Orimoto!" Yamato slowly ascended the steps, searching his deck for the right card to use.

"_This one should give them some entertainment," _he thought as he drew a single card and played it. "Destiny Hero – Dogma!" As the card touched the Duel Disk, the spotlights in the stadium instantly realigned to capture the played monster.

Something black burst from the air, a warrior clad entirely in black demonic armour. Spikes and bone plates coated the sheets of ebon metal, while two shining blades grew from his bracers to cut the air. Destiny Hero – Dogma's wings, raven black and demonic, spread behind him as he soared high into the air and spun, spotlights trained on him as he descended and landed gently by Yamato, sheathing his blades and bowing to the audience before finally dissolving into shadows as the spotlights focused on Yamato.

"People of New Domino City," the Destiny Hero prodigy said "my mentor, the great Aster Phoenix, taught me that a tournament of this magnitude is an opportunity that is perfectly suited to test a duelist's skills. Where else can we learn to duel under intense pressure? It is here we and our cards are closest, for our cards are our most trusted partners in a duel. Let me tell you, I will not hold back and neither will my deck! I promise you, should I win this tournament, the prize money will go into the Aster Phoenix fund, to support those children who live in poverty, incapable of reading or writing, of accessing the most basic needs of life!"

The silence that had fallen as he had played Destiny Hero – Dogma shattered like glass as thunderous, no, a typhoon's worth of applause exploded from the stands. Julian forced his hands together in the longest round of applause he had ever given one person.

"Thank you, Mr. Orimoto," Rex Goodwin said "a shining example of a worthy cause to offer support to. I gladly join you in that ideal."

"Waste of money," Julian heard Seto mutter, and he felt a rush of hatred towards the man. Yamato passed the microphone back to Rex Goodwin and slowly descended from the stage.

"Yamato!" Julian called, causing the nineteen year old to look at him "good cause! I'm behind you a hundred per cent!" Yamato smiled.

"Thank you, Julian Mikuro."

"Next up!" Rex called "Zane Truesdale!" Zane smiled and ascended the steps, playing his card in a second.

"Cyber End Dragon!" The shining three headed serpentine dragon appeared around the podium, unleashing blasts of sapphire lightning from its mouths before fading into silver dust.

"Everyone," Zane said "it's a pleasure to be here. I'd like to say more, but Jaden, Seto and Yamato said enough already. I'll make sure to give you duels you'll take with you forever, though!" He was applauded with laughter as he walked off the stage, tossing the microphone to Rex as he did so.

"Minato Ryuji!" Goodwin declared. Julian just politely listened, but watched in interest as Minato played his card.

"Undead Skull Archfiend!" Minato called "show them who we are!"

A rotting, skeletal demon burst from mid air, sending a hideous stench across the arena. Everyone gagged as the smell of decay covered them, the Undead Skull Archfiend spreading rotting wings as it completed a circuit of the arena and exploded into a cloud of noxious gas.

Julian completely ignored Minato being reprimanded by Goodwin and waited for the next person to be called.

This continued through Alexis Rhodes, Hunter Pace, Takuya Seta and Chazz Princeton being called. After Chazz's speech, Rex paused for a few minutes.

"The three people about to be called are special," he said "I personally invited them, as I saw their potential. This tournament is truly for them to challenge themselves. First of all, I'd like you to welcome Jack Atlas!" Jack smirked and strode up the steps, already playing his card.

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" _he called.

The crimson and ebony dragon burst from the air with a mighty roar, immediately taking flight as Julian grimaced, watching the majestic beast fly around the arena before dissolving into dust as Jack took the microphone from Goodwin.

"Kind folks of New Domino!" he yelled "I'm here for one thing and one thing only: to win this here tournament! There's nothin' else to say, but one day you'll be chanting my name as I'm crowned King of New Domino!" There was no applause as he left the stage, throwing the microphone to Rex.

"Alright then," Rex said softly "next I'll introduce Julian Mikuro!" Julian smiled and leapt up the steps, passing a scowling Jack, who shoved him discreetly with his elbow.

Julian grimaced, but soon forced himself back to smiling as he drew a single card from his Extra Deck and played it with a dramatic movement.

"_Gathering flames become the inferno of new life! Become the soul of Fire, Flamvell Phoenixian!" _he chanted. Flaming stars appeared in mid-air before exploding to reveal the great four-winged phoenix, which unleashed brilliant embers from its wings to shower the arena with fiery golden light before it combusted and left only ashes.

Rex passed Julian the microphone with a curious smile on his face as he examined the young fire duelist.

"I'm not used to making speeches," Julian said softly "I'm not used to big tournaments or crowds of people. But what I am used to… I can use. Where I come from, justice isn't the majority power. Lawlessness rules the streets, the people. Prostitution, drugs, theft, it's all common where I'm from. But I fought back. My friends and I joined together to try and resist. That is why I duel, to make the world better. If I win this tournament, the prize money won't be mine. I'll give it to my community and make it a better place for all!"

There was a second of silence.

Then a single clap came. Julian looked to see Rex Goodwin, clapping his hands together. There was some emotion in the director's eyes that was hard to identify, perhaps sorrow?

The applause started from the audience in response.

"Go for it kid!"

"We're rooting for ya!"

"Go get your dreams and fulfil them, for your friends!"

"Thank you," Julian said, looking at his Flamvell Phoenixian and smiling as he passed the microphone back to Rex Goodwin and walked off of the stage.

"Finally," Rex said, silencing the crowd "we have our most welcomed duelist. A mysterious duelist with no true home… whose own family shun her out of hate… whose life has been one eternal struggle, I give you… Kisara Kaiba!"

Stunned silence followed as Kisara ascended the steps, not bothering to play a monster.

Rex passed her the microphone with surprising calm.

"People of New Domino," Kisara said "I suppose I should tell you how this happened… but that would be redundant. All you need to know is that I'm different to my uncle over there-" she nodded at Seto "-and I only want to be here to finish some family business. Nothing more, nothing less." She gave the microphone back to Rex and left the stage.

"Now then," Rex said "the official tournament begins tomorrow, so our contestants have time to rest up and get ready. Goodbye to you all and we'll be here at the same time tomorrow. Contestants, go and enjoy the city." With that, he walked back down his stairway with Yugi following.

_2 hours later:_

Jaden stood on a hill in one of New Domino's many beautiful parks.

"One thing about Goodwin," he said quietly "he can make some nice gardens. Maybe I should bring Lexi here some time."

"Hey there," Drago said softly.

Jaden stiffened as he felt something he hadn't worried about for years, the presence of the Supreme King Haou. He turned and looked at Drago, his mind rushing to see the connections between them.

"You're… Drago…" the wielder of the Darkness of Justice breathed.

"Yes," his son replied, gazing right into his eyes. Evil Hero Inferno Wing appeared beside him, crossing her arms across her chest as she gazed at Jaden through her visor.

"Evil… Hero," Jaden gasped "you're… using… _him_." His eyes instantly flashed and changed, one becoming jade green, the other a bright orange. Yubel appeared beside him, stepping forward and taking a protective stance.

Drago's eyes flashed and became golden "hello, father."

"Drago," Jaden said "why… why are you using Haou's power? I told you about him… what he did… to me. What he made me do to Jim and Axel… how could you…?"

"Simple," Drago said, and his voice was filled with the venomous tone of the Supreme King "this law, dad, the one you believe saves everyone… it's a joke! Sector Security are hopeless, the police everywhere are corrupt and incompetent! I went to Satellite and I saw how much the 'light of the authorities' was corrupt."

"I saw my path then. I had to embrace the ultimate darkness of justice if I was to purify Satellite and save it… I had to welcome Haou the Supreme King and use his power my way! I had to use the Evil Heroes and pass my judgment, enforce MY law on the scum! I had to break the rings of suffering and misery somehow, and Haou was my way to do that."

"Have you ever seen Satellite? You can't walk through three streets without seeing some prostitute, or a drug dealer, or someone being beaten unconscious or worse! Haou might be dark, but he's better than that!"

"You can't trust him!" Jaden yelled "Drago, Haou wants to control you!"

Drago's eyes darkened "you're wrong. All Haou wants is what I want… to make the world safe. He sees this world from my point of view and he knows with my ambition, I can make this world free of criminal scum."

"If I can't get through to you this way…" Jaden said, voice already sinking into regret "than I'll have to make you understand with a duel." Drago laughed.

"So be it," he said "you win, Haou leaves. I win, you leave me in peace." He activated his Duel Disk, which was suddenly covered in darkness, which soon faded, revealing a changed Duel Disk.

"_My gift to you," _the harsh voice of Haou the Supreme King said.

The new Duel Disk was black with gold decoration. The Life Point meter was encased under an orange jewel and the main body of the Disk looked like a beetle's shell. But the biggest change was in the card panel, which wasn't actually anywhere. Then Drago activated the new Duel Disk with a press of his finger onto the orange jewel.

There was a sound of metal scraping on metal as five sharp-edged plates appeared from slots in the Duel Disk and spun round it, making the whole thing look like a buzz saw until the plates stopped spinning and aligned to form the card panel. Each plate looked like the fang of a monster and Drago smirked as he slotted his Evil Hero deck into the Deck compartment. Jaden's face was grim by comparison as he readied his deck.

"Get your game on!" Jaden yelled.

"With pleasure!" his son replied, savage anger apparent in his voice.

_Jaden 8000LP/Haou Drago 8000LP _

"I'll start off!" Jaden yelled "I summon my Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" A black portal opened in mid-air and a black panther with crimson eyes, wearing a golden collar and a long flowing black cape leapt out (ATK: 1000).

"Now I activate the Spell Card Common Soul, allowing me to select one monster on my field and then Special Summon a Neo-Spacian from my hand to the same side of the field as that monster, so I choose my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" Another portal opened, this one white, and a vaguely humanoid figure made of pale blue light stepped out (ATK: 300).

"And now Dark Panther gains attack points equal to the attack points of Glow Moss," Drago growled "get on with it." Dark Panther glowed with pale blue light (ATK: 1300).

"I'll end with a face-down," his father ended.

_Jaden 8000LP/Haou Drago 8000LP _

"Finally!" Drago growled "I draw!" He did so violently, and then smirked as he saw the card.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"I activate the effect of my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in my hand, allowing me to Special Summon it in attack mode because I have no monsters!" Drago snarled. A black portal appeared in mid-air and his monster stepped out of it. Infernal Prodigy was around Drago's height, wearing a black and grey bodysuit that looked like it was made from flesh and bone, with a short thick tail, claws on his gloves, and demonic wings of black steel and long fin-like horns growing from his skeletal helmet. Red crystals covered his eyes, or maybe they were his eyes (ATK: 300).

"What next?" Jaden asked.

"This!" Drago snarled, the Supreme King's influence rising in him "I Tribute Infernal Prodigy to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Infernal Prodigy dissolved and became a sphere of darkness, which shattered to reveal a tall, slim man dressed in a spike covered bodysuit, razor edged wings of steel growing from his back and leather bands crossing his chest in an X shape. Several blades grew from his knuckles as he stood and glared at Jaden's Neo-Spacians (ATK: 2600).

"Hold it!" Jaden called "one, that guy is a Wolverine rip-off with those claws, and two, how'd you summon a Level 7 monster with one Tribute?"

"So quickly we forget," Drago chuckled "so long as you control a monster, Malicious Edge can be played with one Tribute. Malicious Edge, Needle Burst and destroy his Dark Panther!" Evil Hero Malicious Edge leapt into the air and launched the blades from his knuckles in a volley that flew towards Dark Panther.

"Go Trap Card!" Jaden yelled "Neos Guard! This means you can draw a card, but the Battle Phase is immediately ended!" Drago frowned, angry at his father's use of defensive tactics, but drew the card as a glowing white barrier with a black N on it blocked the blade volley.

"I end my turn," he said, drawing another card "and because I tributed Infernal Prodigy for an Evil Hero this turn, I can draw a card now."

_Jaden 8000LP/Haou Drago 8000LP_

"I draw!" Jaden yelled "next I play the Spell Card, A Hero Needed! This allows me to Special Summon a Normal Monster with Elemental Hero in its name from my Deck, but that Hero can't attack and I have to return it to my Deck at the end of the turn! Too bad I don't need that long, cause I call out Elemental Hero Neos!" His white suited warrior appeared in a burst of white light that dazzled Drago (ATK: 2500).

"Now for a Contact Fusion! I Fuse Neos with Dark Panther and Glow Moss to create…!" His three monsters rose into the air and vanished into a rainbow void. A shadow took form within the dancing aurora as Malicious Edge glared upwards, seeming to be uneasy.

"Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!" Jaden yelled. The shadow burst from the aurora, revealing itself to be a black suited warrior with white armour on its upper back, torso and shoulders. Claws were its fingers and two immense wings exploded out behind it to cast a shadow over Drago and Malicious Edge. Crimson eyes transfixed Drago as Chaos Neos descended (ATK: 3000).

"What now?" Drago asked.

"Now my Chaos Neos's sweet effect kicks in!" Jaden laughed, becoming like an overexcited teenager again and making Drago grimace "I can flip three coins and depending on how many heads I get, Chaos Neos uses a different effect."

"Risky," Drago said, knowing full well the odds were in his favour.

"Let's see!" Jaden chuckled as three coins appeared in mid-air and flipped themselves. Drago watched the hypnotic dance of the coins tumbling until they struck the ground and landed.

Three heads were the result.

"Oh crap," Drago snarled.

"When Chaos Neos gets three heads, it wipes out all of your monsters in one go!" Jaden called as Chaos Neos unleashed a blast of darkness that dissolved Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

"Chaos Neos, attack Drago directly with Chaos Fury Flash!" Chaos Neos formed a sphere of light in one hand and a sphere of darkness in the other before throwing them both. The twin spheres exploded next to Drago, hurling him to the ground.

He had felt the explosions, felt the heat searing him.

Jaden realised with a heart-stopping shock that this was no ordinary duel. This was somehow a darker game, using Haou's command of the Darkness of Justice to make the duel reality.

And worse of all, Drago didn't care. He just stood and readied himself for his turn.

"I'll play my Contact Out Spell, returning Chaos Neos to my Extra Deck and allowing me to bring out the monsters I used to play him from my Deck!" Jaden called. Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500), Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (ATK: 1000) and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (DEF: 900) all reappeared in a flash of light as Elemental Hero Chaos Neos dissolved into silver light.

"Neos, Dark Panther, attack Drago directly!" The two monsters leapt at Drago, Neos kicking him to the ground, Dark Panther clawing his arm.

_Jaden 8000LP/Haou Drago 1500LP_

_To be continued… _

Card Stats:

Spells:

A Hero Needed

Normal Spell Card

Select one 'Elemental Hero' Normal Monster from your Deck and Special Summon it in face-up attack position. That monster cannot attack and is removed from play at the end of the turn.

(A Hero Needed is my own invention and credit for it goes to me.)

Traps:

Neos Guard

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a 'Neos' or 'Neo-Spacian' monster you control is declared as an attack target. Your opponent draws one card. End the Battle Phase.

(Neos Guard is my own invention and credit for it goes to me.)

Digidramon: Cliff-hanger! And I'd get used to two-part duels, there's a metric ton coming up. But anyway, Drago gets possessed by Haou the Supreme King and duels Jaden for the right to essentially use Haou!

Jack: I've got to admit, this is rather gripping.

Seto Kaiba: I suppose it is.

Yamato: Well, one thing Aster did always say… Jaden's one tough cookie in a duel.

Julian: Don't rule Drago out just yet. Those Evil Heroes of his are powerful creatures.

Kisara: He's on 1500 Life Points and Jaden has Neos out. Next turn, all he has to do is fuse his three monsters back into Chaos Neos and Drago's done for.

Digidramon: Like Julian said, I wouldn't rule Drago out of this game yet. He's a tough kid, and he's got all of his dad's skill, combined with the power of Haou the Supreme King.

Akiza: I honestly can't see a way out for Drago, not from something like this.

Yusei: Drago's smart. He'll do something and catch us all by surprise, you'll see.

Akiza: I guess… Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if he did, he'd be the Fifth Signer and use a Dragunity deck. However, he does own all original characters and cards, and the plotline. He also does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the second series anime.

Digidramon: Leo, Luna let's have the Featured Card please.

Leo: Today's choices are Evil Hero Malicious Edge, Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy, Contact Out!, Neos Guard and Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!

Luna: Today's Featured Card is Elemental Hero Chaos Neos, because of its destructive abilities. If you flip three heads, it wipes out your opponent's monsters.

Leo: If you get two heads, the effects of your opponent's monsters are cancelled.

Luna: But if you get one head, watch out! You have to return every monster you control to its owner's hand!

Digidramon: That is dangerous! Anyway, with Drago on 1500 Life Points, can even the intervention of Haou the Supreme King save this duel? Can Jaden save his son from the Darkness within the Supreme King? Will Drago ever get that chance to say sorry? You'll have to keep reading to find out, so watch out for Chapter 13: The Elemental and the Evil Part 2: Return of Haou the Supreme King!

You have been warned!


	13. Chapter 13: The Elemental and the Evil 2

Chapter 13: The Elemental and the Evil Part 2: Return of Haou the Supreme King

_Haou the Supreme King is legendary to Duel Spirits, including the Seven Spirits. He is a figure of justice through oppression, of peace through war. _

_Originally, Haou was a young prince of the realm known as Neo-Space. He was destined to inherit the powers of the Darkness of Justice to fight off an evil known as the Light of Destruction, but he was too young to use his powers wisely, so his father, the King of the Duel Spirits, decreed that a protector be appointed until Haou was old enough to use his powers to full effect and in the service of Justice._

_One of Haou's friends, a girl named Yubel, accepted and was transformed by the Neo-Spacians into a Duel Monster Spirit, earning the eternal love and gratitude of Haou, who swore to only love her forever._

_Yeah, whoever decided that was a hopeless romantic. But Haou is fundamentally evil, willing to do anything for his twisted sense of Justice. And he passed that onto Jaden one time, when Jaden was possessed by the Supreme King. _

_Jaden was emotionally torn apart after losing many of his friends to a monster called Brron, Mad King of Dark World. Searching for a way to make things right, he was told by Haou, who Jaden and Drago are reincarnations of, that the only way to defeat evil was to be evil. Jaden accepted and became the Supreme King of the alternate dimension, the Dark World._

_While the Supreme King, Jaden committed many atrocities, including slaughtering dozens of duelists to complete his powerful Super Polymerization card and the forceful oppression of many villages. In the end, he was defeated by one of his remaining friends, Axel Brodie, who sacrificed himself to destroy the darkness within Jaden._

_However, Haou remained within Jaden and was passed onto Drago, Jaden's child. The difference was, Drago had far more use for the darkness of the Supreme King than his father…_

Jaden kept his eyes on his son as Drago stood up, his new Duel Disk still pristine despite the heavy blows. The scratches on Drago's arm from Neo-Spacian Dark Panther's attack were a livid red against his now pale skin.

_Jaden 8000LP/Haou Drago 1500LP_

"My move!" Drago snarled "I activate my Spell Card, E – Emergency Call!"

"Now you can take one Elemental Hero from your deck and add it to your hand!" Jaden realised.

"Correct," Drago replied "I add my Elemental Hero Sparkman to my hand! Now I activate the Spell Card Dark Fusion and fuse together my Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman!" The dark void burst from the Dark Fusion card as Elemental Hero Clayman and a blue suited hero wearing golden armour studded with orange gems appeared, and were sucked into the swirling maelstrom.

The monster emerging from the Dark Fusion was clearly an Evil Hero, a hulking brute similar to Evil Hero Infernal Sniper. This one was clad in dark grey and purple armour, with lightning bolt shaped spikes rising from his shoulders. Red gems glowed on his hands and chest, and a dark blue visor covered his face. His fists clenched as energy crackled around him (ATK: 2400).

"Evil Hero Lightning Golem," Drago said, naming his monster "and Lightning Golem's special ability lets him fry a monster of yours once per turn. Lightning Golem, destroy Neos with your ability!" Evil Hero Lightning Golem formed a sphere of crackling darkness between his hands and hurled it at Neos, destroying the alien Elemental Hero.

"Next," Drago said "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer!" A new fiendish monster, this one a creature slightly taller than Jaden, wearing dark grey bone armour over a dark red bodysuit that looked uncomfortably like raw flesh rose from the ground, clenching his claws into fists as his skeletal tail struck the ground hard (ATK: 1600).

"I remember Infernal Gainer," Jaden muttered "oh crud."

"Then you'll remember his special ability," Drago said "I can remove him from play, and in return, a Fiend Type monster I choose has the power to attack twice during each Battle Phase. Obviously, I have to choose my Lightning Golem, but that's no problem." Evil Hero Infernal Gainer shattered into black shards and Lightning Golem crackled with energy.

"Evil Hero Lightning Golem, Catastrophe Storm!" Drago ordered. Energy crackled around Lightning Golem as he unleashed a torrent of lightning from his hands, electrocuting Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and destroying it. Jaden cried out as the lightning struck him with an explosion, hurling him to the ground.

"Now, Lightning Golem!" Drago yelled "attack his Glow Moss! Catastrophe Storm!" Another torrent of lightning shot towards Neo-Spacian Glow Moss…

"You triggered my Glow Moss's special ability!" Jaden yelled "now, you draw a card and depending on what kind of card you draw, a different effect is activated!" Drago frowned and drew his card, before showing it to his father.

"It's the Spell Card, Fossilization," he said calmly.

"That would make Glow Moss's attack a direct attack, but obviously it isn't attacking," Jaden said. Lightning Golem's lightning bolts continued onwards and shattered Glow Moss.

"I'll end my turn there," Drago said calmly.

_Jaden 6600LP/Haou Drago 1500LP_

"My draw!" Jaden yelled "now I summon my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in attack mode!" His black coated warrior appeared in a burst of flames (ATK: 500).

"Now I lay one card face-down and end my turn!" His face-down appeared.

_Jaden 6600LP/Haou Drago 1500LP_

"I draw," Drago said "next I equip my Lightning Golem with the Equip Spell Fossilization. This means I treat him as a Rock-Type monster from now on." Lightning Golem instantly fossilized, becoming what was basically a statue.

"Now I play a Spell called Necessary Martyrdom. This means I'm allowed to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to return a card from my Graveyard to my hand, so I send an Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the Graveyard to return my Evil Hero Malicious Edge to my hand. Finally, I play a second Dark Fusion and fuse Evil Hero Malicious Edge with Evil Hero Lightning Golem to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!"

Malicious Edge appeared next to Lightning Golem and both dissolved into the black void of Dark Fusion. There was a fierce shriek, then Drago's newest monster emerged.

Evil Hero Dark Gaia was colossal, at least eight feet tall. It had skin of coursing molten magma under armour of dark grey rock, and huge wings that exploded behind it as it took flight, hovering above Drago. Its red demonic eyes glared at Jaden through eye slits in its adamant helmet and its clawed hands clenched into tight fists (ATK: ?)

"Now I should explain," Drago said "Evil Hero Dark Gaia's attack points are equal to the combined attack points of the cards I used to summon it, so that makes 5000 attack points." Dark Gaia roared and the ground split open, gushing out fountains of magma that swirled around the mighty Evil Hero (ATK: 5000).

"Crud," Jaden muttered.

"Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Drago growled "attack him with Dark Catastrophe!" Dark Gaia snarled and the magma seething around it mixed together and cooled, forming a flaming meteor that the Evil Hero hurled at Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

"Go, Defense Draw!" Jaden yelled "this negates the damage to zero and I can draw a card!" A glowing barrier appeared around him as the meteor struck Flare Scarab and exploded, shattering the Neo-Spacian. Jaden calmly drew a card as Drago grimaced.

_Jaden 6600LP/Haou Drago 1500LP_

"My draw!" Jaden called "now I'll activate Monster Reborn to replay Flare Scarab and then I lay two cards face-down." Flare Scarab reappeared from the ankh (ATK: 500) and the two face-downs appeared.

"What a waste of a spell," Drago said "you're losing your touch."

"I end my turn," Jaden replied.

_Jaden 6600LP/Haou Drago 1500LP_

"My move!" Drago said, drawing "Now my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer returns to the field thanks to its effect!" His bone armoured Evil Hero immediately rose from the ground (ATK: 1600).

"Next I activate the Spell Card Purity Spirit! This allows me to immediately send a Normal monster from my deck to my Graveyard, and if that card is ever removed from play, I can revive a Normal monster from my Graveyard. I'll send my Elemental Hero Avian." He slotted the chosen card into his Graveyard.

"Now I activate a Spell called Dark Calling. This allows me to remove from play Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Monster that can only be Fusion Summoned using Dark Fusion and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck. I remove Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my Graveyard to play Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Burstinatrix and a green suited man with pure white wings rising behind him appeared and were sucked into the black void of Dark Fusion.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing emerged from the Dark Fusion with a mighty scream of hatred (ATK: 2100).

"And now because Avian was removed from play, I can Special Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman from my Graveyard." The blue and gold armoured hero appeared in a flash of white light (ATK: 1600).

"Your field's a little crowded, don't you think?" Jaden asked.

"You're right," Drago replied sharply "why don't I open it up a bit? I Tribute Infernal Gainer to allow my Dark Gaia to attack twice!" Infernal Gainer shattered into black shards again.

"Now, Dark Gaia, attack Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab with Dark Catastrophe!" Dark Gaia roared and magma burst from the great rents in the earth, forming another flaming meteor which the mighty Evil Hero threw at Flare Scarab…

"Go, Trap Card!" Jaden countered "Shadowed Protector!" This means that when a monster of mine is attacked, the attack is negated and I can Special Summon a Dark attribute monster from my deck in attack mode and you have to attack it this turn! Come out…"

"_We have to save him."_

"_We will save him…"_

"Yubel!" Jaden yelled, as the androgynous fiend appeared on his field. The meteor from Dark Gaia exploded harmlessly against a barrier of shadows and Drago scowled.

"I'll end my turn," he snarled.

"_You're pathetic. He's _playing _with you," _Haou's scathing voice snarled.

"_I'm trying! He's a tough duelist."_

"_Excuses, Drago. Forget this. I'm taking control."_

"_Wha… No Haou, don't!" _

Drago's eyes flashed brown for a second, before returning to gold. Darkness swirled around him, becoming plates of ebony and gold armour. A crimson cape billowed out behind him in the sudden gale of black wind as the armour covered Drago's body and black flames surrounded the duel.

Drago was completely covered in obsidian black steel armour, with three curved spikes jutting from each of his shoulder plates. Curving steel plates formed a high collar around his head and neck, leaving only the front of his head exposed. He was wearing a black steel helmet, with a visor that he lifted with a simple movement, revealing Drago's face.

(From now on, Haou is in control. When referred to as Haou, I'm talking about Drago.)

"A mirror image," Haou spoke "just like when you were the Supreme King."

"Haou… no," Jaden said "not… please, not my son…"

"He wanted this!" Haou snarled "he wanted the power you denied!" Somehow, he seemed taller and more intimidating than before, as if the possession had increased his dark stance.

_Jaden 6600LP/Haou 1500LP_

"Fine then!" Jaden growled "I'll end this myself, Haou! I draw! Next I play the Spell Card Cocoon Party, allowing me to bring out a Chrysalis monster from my Deck for every Neo-Spacian in my Graveyard. I have three Neo-Spacians in my Grave, so I bring out Chrysalis Larva, Chrysalis Mole and Chrysalis Pantail!" A caterpillar (ATK: 300), a baby mole (ATK: 700) and a black kitten (ATK: 800), all encased in transparent spheres appeared.

"Now I play the Field Spell Neo Space!" The area transformed into the swirling void of rainbow light and stars, but the ominous black flames remained.

"Now I can Tribute my three Chrysalis monsters to bring out their Neo-Spacian forms from my hand or Deck, so I call on Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" Flare Scarab (ATK: 500), Dark Panther (ATK: 1000) and a brown-furred mole with a metal collar and black claws (ATK: 900) appeared.

"Next I play Space Gift, letting me draw a card for each different Neo-Spacian on my field, so I can draw three cards." He smiled as he saw the cards.

"You can't harm me," Haou said.

"I sacrifice one Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Neo-Spacian Dark Panther to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden yelled. The two Neo-Spacians disappeared in a flare of white light that faded to reveal the white-suited hero (ATK: 2500).

"Now, Contact Fusion!" Jaden yelled "I fuse Flare Scarab and Grand Mole with Neos to Fusion Summon…!" Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole leapt into the air and vanished into a swirling vortex.

What emerged was incredible, awesome, and beyond belief. It was a tall, rock covered man with straight metal wings on his back, one forearm covered in orange fur and the other made of magma and rock. White, red and purple cloth covered his lower torso and upper legs (ATK: 3000). Then he glowed as his power grew from Neo Space (ATK: 3500).

"Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" Jaden called "and Magma Neos gains 400 attack for every single card on this field. I have Magma Neos, Yubel, Neo Space and my face-down. You have Inferno Wing, Sparkman and Dark Gaia. In total, that's seven cards. Magma Neos gains 2800 attack points!" Magma Neos burst into roaring flames that made him appear demonic as his power grew (ATK: 6300).

"Useful, I'll admit," Haou said calmly.

"Well, Haou, I'm going to crush your pride and joy! Dark Gaia is coming down, and I'll do it with Magma Neos! Meteor Meltdown!" Magma Neos aimed its molten arm at Dark Gaia and formed a meteor of its own above its head before launching it at the Evil Hero, who was crushed beneath the attack. Haou didn't even flinch as the impacting shockwave struck him.

"I'll end my turn there," Jaden said "of course, I have to pay a Tribute to keep Yubel out, but I don't want to lose Magma Neos, so I'll lose Yubel." Yubel shattered and Jaden felt sadness rush through his body. Magma Neos glowed less as his power was decreased (ATK: 5500).

"_Sorry." _

_Jaden 6600LP/Haou 200LP _

"My move," Haou snarled as he drew "I activate my third Dark Fusion to bring out my _true _ace! You were wrong when you thought Dark Gaia was my strongest card, badly wrong. I combine Evil Hero Inferno Wing with Elemental Hero Sparkman to Fusion Summon…!"

Inferno Wing and Sparkman rose together and entered the black void of Dark Fusion. There was a single roar, and then the beast emerged.

Haou's monster was like Inferno Wing, but with black steel armour on its arms, torso and legs. A demonic helmet covered its head, and new black steel wings rose behind it as it held out its arms, pointing ebony talons at Jaden. Flames and lightning danced around its body and Jaden noticed designs of both etched into its armour (ATK: 2500).

"Meet my Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing!" Haou snarled "and I suppose she could be called my queen. Her power surpasses that of the other Evil Heroes, because she gains 500 attack points for every single monster with Elemental Hero or Evil Hero in its name that's in my Graveyard. So far, I count five Evil Heroes and two Elemental Heroes, which gives my monster 3500 attack points." Blitz Inferno Wing crackled with energy (ATK: 6000).

Magma Neos's power decreased again (ATK: 5100).

"Next I activate another Spell Card, Shifting Ground! This forces your monster into defence mode." Magma Neos knelt (DEF: 2500).

"Now, Blitz Inferno Wing, Vengeance Firestorm!" Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing took flight, stretching out her arms as lightning and flame crackled around her body. She let her wings rise to their fullest extent before letting a stream of fire and thunder burst from her talons and engulfed Magma Neos, making the Hero scream in agony as he burned.

There was a sick, sadistic smile on Haou's face as he watched the monster burn and shatter.

Jaden was next to scream as the wave of flames and lightning struck him, embraced him in its deadly folds, hurling him back against the black flames and crushing him against an invisible barrier.

When the blast ended, he fell to the ground with a scream of pain as his bruised body hit hard. Haou watched as his opponent struggled to get up, Blitz Inferno Wing smiling.

"Now my Blitz Inferno Wing's effect kicks in," Haou said "inflicting your monster's original attack or defence, whichever is higher, as damage to your Life Points. And your card's original attack is higher." Blitz Inferno Wing swooped down, her body engulfed in fire and thunder as she landed in front of Jaden, like an angel of the Apocalypse ready to end the world.

"Oppressing Storm of Vulcan," Haou said calmly. Flames and lightning burst from Blitz Inferno Wing and engulfed Jaden, making him scream again and again until the blast ended.

"I think I'll end there," Haou said.

_Jaden 100LP/Haou 200LP_

Jaden shakily stood and drew, trying to focus through the pain.

"I activate Legend of a Hero!" he yelled "this allows me to pay half of my Life Points...!" He was surrounded by a crimson aura (_Jaden: 50LP_).

"And Special Summon back up to five Hero, Neos or Neo-Spacian monsters from my Graveyard, but they can't attack and their effects are negated! I bring back Elemental Hero Magma Neos, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and Elemental Hero Neos!" Magma Neos (ATK: 3000), Flare Scarab (ATK: 500), Dark Panther (ATK: 1000) and Neos (ATK: 2500) all reappeared in a surge of blinding white light.

"Useless!" Haou snarled "admit defeat!" Jaden fixed him with a fierce stare, eyes becoming the bichromatic lime and orange of Yubel's.

"These aren't useless," he said "I'm going to win this, Haou. And the irony is, I'll do so with the very card you tempted me with all that time ago!"

"NO!"

"YES! I ACTIVATE SUPER POLYMERIZATION!" He slashed the card into place and a rainbow coloured void exploded into life around them. "I FUSE MAGMA NEOS, FLARE SCARAB, DARK PANTHER, NEOS AND YOUR BLITZ INFERNO WING INTO...!" The five monsters rose into the air and dissolved into golden dust that flowed into a single sphere, condensing into pure gold armour that encased the white form of Elemental Hero Neos...

A new monster appeared, a blue suited Elemental Hero Neos coated in golden armour, with shining wings rising behind him (ATK: 2500).

"ELEMENTAL HERO DIVINE NEOS!" Jaden called. Divine Neos let out a great battle cry. "Divine Neos, attack Haou directly with Legendary Strike!" Divine Neos unleashed a blast of pure energy from his body, striking Haou and hurling the Supreme King to the ground, his armour dissolving into shadows to leave Drago behind as his Duel Disk returned to normal.

_Jaden 50LP/Haou 0LP_

"Drago!" Jaden yelled, running to his son and falling to his knees, touching the young man's forehead to feel the feverish heat within.

_In a dark place, filled with ruined streets, gangs running rampant, girls being dragged into alleyways and raped, Drago heard his father's voice._

"_Dad?" he asked. The gangs turned, coming for him, and Haou in his black armour was at their head. _

"_You cannot leave my power, Drago," the Supreme King spoke. _

_He shook his head, denying Haou's words._

"_I am someone free," he said softly "I'm not oppressive. I'm not tyrannical. I'm not a ruler. I'm not evil. I'm not… I'm not…"_

"… _I'M NOT YOU!" The scream tore from his throat as Evil Hero Inferno Wing rose beside him, flames crackling around her with reassuring warmth. _

"_Why do you use my Heroes then?" Haou asked, with all the cunning of a fox._

"_They're not yours," Drago replied "I choose to make the Evil Heroes my own and use them for justice, Haou. No more oppression, no more fear. Just open, honest justice!" Inferno Wing unleashed a torrent of flames from her claws, engulfing Haou and the gangs, searing them away like dust in the wind._

"_Supr… Drago," she said softly "you're free now." She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he gave her a sad smile._

"_Yes," he said "I am free." And with that, he took her hand and everything faded to white light…_

Drago groaned and opened his eyes to see his father looking down at him.

"Wha...?"

"It's alright now, Drago," Jaden said softly "I set you free." Next to Drago's father, Evil Hero Inferno Wing gazed down at her once-master, now friend with concern and affection.

"_Drago,"_ she said quietly _"he isn't lying. Haou is gone now, only shards of his power remain in you."_

"_Inferno... Wing," _Drago groaned _"there's something about this... like something inside you... is familiar..." _

"_Rest now," _she said _"I will tell you everything later, Drago." _She gently touched his face with her claws and Drago was reminded of something long buried in his memory, something lost beneath sadness and pain for too long...

_Evil Hero Inferno Wing is still a mystery to me. I couldn't understand exactly what she was, until I confronted her with the power of Flamvell Nidhogg._

_Evil Hero Inferno Wing isn't just a Duel Monster Spirit. She contains the soul of someone Drago lost to the shadows at Duel Academy, when he was still able to control Haou the Supreme King. You see, this person was corrupted by inner darkness when they faced a demonic being known as Yomi, who aimed to engulf the world in shadow. _

_Drago dueled this person and won, though the victory for him ended in death for his opponent. However, she was reborn when Drago finally embraced Haou's power to defeat Yomi. She became Evil Hero Inferno Wing when her spirit merged with that of Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, Drago's former Duel Spirit..._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing

LIGHT/ Fiend/Fusion/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100

'Evil Hero Inferno Wing' + 'Elemental Hero Sparkman'

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with 'Dark Fusion.' This card gains 500 ATK for every 'Elemental Hero' and 'Evil Hero' monster in your Graveyard. This card inflicts Piercing Damage. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher.

(Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Spells:

Fossilization

Equip Spell Card

Image: Celtic Guardian with half of his body turned to stone.

The equipped monster is treated as a Rock-Type monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

*

Necessary Martyrdom

Normal Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain taking an arrow for Freed the Brave Wanderer.

Send one monster from your Deck to your Graveyard and add one card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot play the card you added to your hand during this turn. 

*

Purity Spirit

Normal Spell Card

Image: Skull Servant dissolving into ashes as a card rises from its body.

Send one Normal monster from your Deck to your Graveyard. If that monster in the Graveyard is removed from play, Special Summon a Normal Monster from your Graveyard.

*

Shifting Ground

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Fissures appearing in a slab of stone underneath Max Warrior.

Select one face-up monster on the field and change its Battle Position.

*

Legend of a Hero

Normal Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman rising from a void of light as a shadow of Elemental Hero Terra Firma appears behind them.

Activate only when you control no monsters. Pay half of your Life Points. Special Summon from your Graveyard up to five 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero', 'Evil Hero', 'Neo-Spacian' or 'Neos' monsters. The Special Summoned monsters cannot attack or activate their effects, and you cannot Normal Summon or Set during the turn this card is activated.

(The above five cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Traps:

Shadowed Protector

Normal Trap Card

Image: Yubel embracing Jaden (as he appears in GX) while protecting him from a blast of white light. (Plenty of symbolism here, such as Yubel protecting Jaden from the Light of Destruction and the embrace, showing the bond between them.)

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack that would destroy a monster you control. Negate the attack and Special Summon a DARK monster from your Deck. If your opponent attacks during this turn, they must attack the Special Summoned monster.

(Shadowed Protector is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Digidramon: Well, that was an epic conclusion to Jaden and Drago's duel, with the use of Elemental Hero Divine Neos!

Akiza: You overdo every ending. It always has to be victory from the jaws of defeat with you.

Yusei: Not quite. Remember Julian against Jack? That was hardly a victory from defeat situation.

Akiza: Back me up, will you?!

Jack: Why? You can't even make a decent argument. What the hell was Divine teaching you in that madhouse anyway?

Akiza: (Snarls) I'd watch what you say, Jack Atlas...

Digidramon: Don't fight guys... you're both Signers... get along!

Julian: They won't. Jack's stubborn and Akiza's angry.

Kisara: That's a good point.

Akiza: Before I kill Jack, I'd better deal with the disclaimer. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, because if he did then he'd have Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and be the seventh Dark Signer. And Wiraqocha Rasca would keep it's reduce to 1 Life Point effect in the real card game, no matter how overpowered it is.

Digidramon: Leo, Luna, Featured Card!

Leo: Today's cards are Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Elemental Hero Divine Neos, Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing, Legend of a Hero and Shadowed Protector!

Luna: Today's card is Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing! It's truly Drago's best card, being essentially an evolved Evil Hero Inferno Wing. Its attack boosting effect is stronger than that of Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, its Elemental Hero counterpart, and combined with the effects of Inferno Wing, Blitz Inferno Wing is devastating!

Digidramon: Thanks for that! Next time, Julian's uncle's not-so-mysterious warning is finally revealed as Julian takes on one of the most dangerous people within New Domino City. This time, the stakes are higher than before... this is no longer just a game, this is one hell of a battle, winner take all as Julian is pitched against an opponent the likes of which he has never encountered.

Compared to this foe, all of those behind him are small fry. One question to answer is: can Julian prevail against the raging hatred of this opponent? To find out, read Chapter 14: Beware the Black Rose Witch!


	14. Chapter 14: Beware the Black Rose Witch

Chapter 14: Beware the Black Rose Witch

_In the Daimon Area of New Domino, even hardened criminals shiver at the mention of a single, dark name. A terror of the night, a shadow of fear, that name stirs only utter terror from those who hear it and know of its significance._

_That name, is that of the Black Rose Witch. Dark beyond compare, she is Daimon's darkest heart, New Domino's most wanted. The dark thing is, no one can ever overcome her. She wields a power beyond the ability of mere men to overcome. They see a woman in a mask and cloak, and they smile and act confident._

_Five minutes later, the screams finally end as she finishes with them, dispatching each and every one with the greatest of malice, ignoring the pleas for mercy as her own pain is forced onto these men, just trying to make the world safe. _

_Truly, the Black Rose Witch is dark, but within that darkness is a sad, lonely teenage girl bitter with pain and misery, wielding the Black Rose Witch persona as her own weapon, a personality unafraid of causing pain, or even killing. Beneath the plain mask of the Witch, is a girl looking for a __savior__ to heal her heart._

_Two things were my misfortune. The first was that I encountered her in the first place._

_The second was dueling her..._

Julian strolled through the New Domino streets, at ease even in the legendary Daimon Area, famous for being home to just about anyone with a marker on their face and a criminal record in the books.

Dirty, vandalized and graffiti coated buildings were the norm, shattered glass bottles covering the ground as Julian walked, shards crunching beneath his feet. Around him, criminals with yellow markers on their faces stopped to gaze at this confident newcomer.

Then the air was rent by a fierce scream. Heads turned and there was a stunned, pregnant silence.

"It's _HER_!" the screamed cry came. Fear showed on every face but Julian's as the people of the Daimon Area scattered, running away from whatever was coming.

"Who's coming?!" Julian yelled over the torrent of sound.

"THE BLACK ROSE WITCH!" screams sounded on all sides. Julian felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered his uncle's words, _beware the Black Rose..._

He felt drawn onwards, and so he walked, wanting to find this Black Rose Witch who could inspire such terror in hardened criminals. The streets were empty, cleared by the arrival of the Witch. Julian felt like the last survivor of a great battle as he strolled further along the paths, noting torn ground and shattered buildings.

He emerged into a wide square, and was stunned into silence with awe and terror.

The ground had been ripped up, solid concrete seemingly torn apart and hurled aside like tissue paper. Scorch marks covered the ground, and numerous still bodies were scattered around the square, all wearing Duel Disks. The marks of destruction were there, the screams of those people still on the wind...

And standing there, in her element, the centre of the devastation, was the Witch herself. A cloak black as her wretched, broken heart shrouded her body, while a plain white mask, like that of a Phantom, covered her face. Black gloves sheathed her arms, and Julian was drawn to the eyes staring at him through the eye slits in the mask, amber orbs full of pain and malice. The wind blew softly, pressing the Black Rose Witch's cloak against her slender body as she just stood and watched him.

He noticed the red and pink Duel Disk on her arm, and the magenta bangs draped round the edges of her mask.

"You're the Black Rose Witch?"

"Yes," she replied, voice cold and clear. It was like ice, sharp and frozen. But so like a volcano, with the blazing anger masterfully seeded into her tone.

"You did this to these people?"

"They're criminals. They deserve it." Her eyes narrowed "they feel my pain now."

"Your pain? Whatever hurts you, it gives you no right to hurt anyone!" She was silent.

"Who are you really? Why do you hide behind that mask?" Her unseen lips were definitely sealed, as no sound reached him but the whistle of the wind.

"If I have to duel the answers out of you, I'm more than willing to."

"Try it then," she said coldly. Julian noticed just how angry she seemed, it was evident in the slight shaking of her hands. This girl, whoever she really was, clearly was not used to being given any sort of command by a complete stranger.

Neither did she like personal questions, but that was just clear from the mask and cloak. Why else would she wear them?

"I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly.

"You can't hurt me more than anyone else has," she replied, voice perfectly calm. Julian mentally noted how she spoke, in a clearly upper-class voice, using no slang or even, he noticed with amusement, insulting him.

"Like I said, I won't hurt you," the brown haired boy said calmly "I don't want to hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it."

"Try all you like," she laughed bitterly "but like _I_ said, you can't do anything worse than what pain I've felt." She activated her Duel Disk calmly, as Julian did the same.

_Julian 8000LP/Black Rose Witch 8000LP_

"I'll start," Julian said, putting his hand ready to draw.

"Go ahead," she replied, voice still just as layered with anger and pain.

"I draw." He examined his hand, which consisted of Salamandra, Backfire, Big Bang Shot, Synchro Halo, Double Summon and Flamvell Paun.

"I lay a monster in face-down defence and play one face-down," he said, placing Flamvell Paun in defence mode and setting Backfire.

_Julian 8000LP/Black Rose Witch 8000LP_

"My move," the Witch replied "I lay my own monster in defence mode and set two cards." Her two cards appeared, mirroring Julian's field until her second face-down Spell or Trap appeared.

"_What? Why'd she do that? Maybe she has no other options," _Julian wondered.

"With that, I end my turn."

_Julian 8000LP/Black Rose Witch 8000LP_

Julian drew, noting his lucky draw of his Flamvell Dragunov, but not really worrying about the Duel as he instead turned his thoughts to the masked young woman in front of him.

"I want some answers," he said quietly "for a start, why wear the mask?"

"It hides me."

"_Yeah, that's obvious, miss cloak-and-dagger," _he thought "I know that. I can see that, but what I want to know is, why hide your face?"

"Get on with the duel," she said coldly.

"_She's like a brick wall. Guess I'll have to duel some answers out, lower her guard." _He looked over his hand. Without Tuner monsters, there wasn't much to use "I summon Flamvell Dragunov in attack mode." The crimson and silver dragon appeared in front of him, next to his face-down Flamvell Paun (ATK: 1100). "Next I equip my Dragunov with Big Bang Shot!" Flamvell Dragunov began to glow fiercely (ATK: 1500).

The Witch just stayed as impassive as ever.

"Dragunov, attack her face-down card!" His Dragunov launched a jet of flames, which engulfed the face-down as it rose into a twisted mass of thick ivy, unsurprisingly named Wall of Ivy (DEF: 1200). The flames went to strike the Black Rose Witch, who took the blast without flinching (_Black Rose Witch: 7700LP_).

As the flames faded away and the Wall of Ivy shattered, Julian was astonished to see scorch marks on the ground following the path of his Dragunov's attack, and dying embers on the Witch's cloak as she calmly slapped them out.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. She just remained impassive, leaving him to notice her activated Trap Card just as Wall of Ivy reappeared (DEF: 1200).

"I activated my Cursed Ivy Trap Card, reviving my Wall of Ivy," she stated impassively "in addition, you get an Ivy Token because you flipped my Wall and activated its effect." It was then that Julian noticed the little plant with its three leaves on his side of the field (DEF: 500).

"I have to end my turn there," Julian said.

_Julian 8000LP/Black Rose Witch 7700LP _

"I draw," the Black Rose Witch announced "now I sacrifice my Wall of Ivy to summon Rose Tentacles!" Her Wall shattered, being replaced by a giant rose plant with six long tentacle-like vines growing from its body (ATK: 2200).

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Cursed Ivy!" As she slashed her card onto her Duel Disk, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, shattering Cursed Ivy.

"Now because my Cursed Ivy was destroyed, two more Ivy Tokens bloom on your side of the field." Two more plants sprouted and grew their leaves (DEF: 500 each).

"Next I activate the Trap Card, Ivy Shackles!" the Witch cried "thanks to this Trap Card, all of your monsters are treated as Plant-Types during my turn only." Vines burst from the ground under Julian's field as her card flipped face-up, wrapping around his Flamvell Paun and Flamvell Dragunov tightly.

"_Plant-Type... why would she do that? What's the benefit for her? God Julian, how are you supposed to figure this girl out if you can't even deal with her pests from the garden?" _

"Now my Rose Tentacles attacks," she said "and when this rose attacks, it gains thorns, namely an extra attack for every Plant-Type monster on your side of the field."

"_Shit!" _

"Rose Tentacles, Thorn Flayer!" she commanded. Rose Tentacles lashed out with one of its vines, impaling one of Julian's Ivy Tokens. The vine kept going and gripped tightly around Julian's right arm.

"Wha...?!"

"When my Rose Tentacles destroys a Plant-Type monster in battle, it deals out 300 points of damage to you. On top of that, when an Ivy Token is destroyed, you take an additional 300 points of damage," his opponent replied, savage pleasure apparent in her voice.

It became crystal clear to Julian that she _loved _watching others suffer, as if seeing _their _agony somehow soothed the pain in _her_ _own _heart. He screamed as her monster's thorns buried themselves in his flesh (_Julian: 7400LP_).

Her Rose Tentacles lashed out again, impaling another Ivy Token and grabbing Julian's other arm, drawing another scream from his lips (_Julian: 6800LP_).

"How is... this real?" he groaned through the veil of pain.

"I wouldn't worry about that," she hissed "I'd worry about the next 600 Life Points you're about to lose. Rose Tentacles, attack again!" Her monster lashed out its third vine, impaling the last Ivy Token and destroying it before wrapping the vine around Julian's right leg. Another scream was torn from the teenager's lips as more thorns were forced into him, crimson blood leaking from around the cruel spikes (_Julian: 6200LP_).

"I... activate my Backfire... Trap Card!" he screamed, forcing his trapped arm to move to the button on his Duel Disk and activate the card "now, whenever you destroy a Fire Attribute monster, you take... 500 points of damage!"

"500 points," she said "no problem for me. Rose Tentacles, attack his Flamvell Dragunov!" Rose Tentacles launched a fourth vine and impaled Flamvell Dragunov, before the thorn-covered limb of the plant wrapped itself around Julian's left leg. This time, he forced himself to keep from screaming, knowing that he only had one goal: deny this evil girl her sick, twisted pleasure (_Julian: 5100LP_). A second later, a jet of flames shot from Julian's Backfire card to strike the Witch, who remained entirely impassive to the hissing jet of blazing fury, just waiting for it to stop before putting out the embers (_Black Rose Witch: 7200LP_).

"How'd you like the fire?" Julian growled, smirking despite the pain.

"Rose Tentacles, attack his face-down card," was her only response. Her monster lashed out with its fifth vine, impaling the rising form of Flamvell Paun (DEF: 200). Julian cried out as the vine wrapped around his torso and dug its thorns right into him (_Julian: 4800LP)_.

Every breath became a pain-filled, ragged gasp for air. Every second was a rush of screaming agony, as the thorns were forced deeper into him. Memories flashed past, and he felt only agony as he was forced to endure pain beyond anything he'd ever had to feel.

All he wanted was to fall into the dark void of unconsciousness and escape the pain, but he knew the Black Rose Witch would never grant him that blessed oblivion. She was far too full of hate and pain to ever allow him any escape.

"_I have to fight her!" _he screamed mentally "and I won't give into you! Black Rose Witch, you cannot break me! I will outlive this pain, regardless of how much agony you force on me, I will endure it!" She was silent, but he could hear her gasp even through his own screams.

"You cannot stop this pain!" she screamed "Rose Tentacles, make him shriek and beg for mercy!" The monster lashed out its final vine, which struck Julian and wrapped around his chest. Every single vine tightened at once and the resulting surge of pain was almost too much for Julian to take. His vision was fading to darkness, and he longed to fall into that blessed void, where even the Black Rose Witch couldn't harm him.

"No," he gasped "I can't run from this. There's only one way to escape, and that's victory. All I need is the strength to keep on resisting!" He forced himself to stay upright, not falling limp, even through the pain.

One thing, one thought, kept his strength from failing. He knew only one thing through the pain, and that was his love.

Dreams swirled in his mind, mixed with his memories. He gasped as the pain became nothing more than a dull ache. He knew he was forcing it away, that his time to feel the agony would come, but until then he was immune to its paralyzing touch.

"Kelsey," he spoke, forcing himself forwards. The vines fell away and were pulled back to Rose Tentacles, who waved them menacingly, but there was no fear in Julian's heart, only courage and love and his greatest rage.

"NO!" the Witch screamed "you can't!" He gazed at her, impassive in his rage.

"I can," he said, noting his failing Life Points (_Julian: 2600LP_).

"I end my turn," the Witch hissed.

_Julian 2600LP/Black Rose Witch 6700LP_

"Because you destroyed my Flamvell Paun, I can add a monster with 200 or less defence from my deck to my hand," Julian said "and I choose the Tuner Flamvell Hellion!" He picked the card out and shuffled his deck before drawing his next card, Flamvell Helldog.

"Now I activate my Double Summon Spell and summon Flamvell Hellion and Flamvell Helldog!" His flame demon (ATK: 1600) and the hellhound (ATK: 1900) both appeared.

"Now I Tune Flamvell Hellion and Flamvell Helldog to Synchro Summon...!" Flamvell Hellion dissolved into four glowing rings that surrounded Flamvell Helldog and cut it down to a glowing orange frame that dissolved into four glowing stars that aligned in the rings before exploding into a blazing inferno...

"_GATHERING FLAMES BECOME THE INFERNO OF NEW LIFE!" _Julian roared _"LOVE AND COURAGE, BURN BRIGHT IN THIS SOUL LIKE THE SUN! SYNCHRO SUMMON! BECOME THE SOUL OF FIRE, FLAMVELL PHOENIXIAN!" _

The four-winged phoenix burst out of the inferno, screaming at the Witch's Rose Tentacles (ATK: 1500). "And that's not it. When Flamvell Phoenixian is Synchro Summoned, all of your Spell and Trap Cards are destroyed, and my Phoenixian gains 300 attack points for every single Fire monster in my Graveyard!" Flamvell Phoenixian unleashed a burning wind from its wings, incinerating the Ivy Shackles card.

Then flames burned around Flamvell Phoenixian as the spirits of the lost Fire monsters empowered it (ATK: 2700). "And now I equip my Flamvell Phoenixian with the Salamandra Spell Card, giving it 700 more points!" The kanji sign for fire appeared on the phoenix's forehead as it screamed in rage (ATK: 3400).

"Flamvell Phoenixian, roast her Rose Tentacles with Howling Inferno!" Julian cried. Flames burst from his monsters maw as it unleashed its attack, searing Rose Tentacles down to nothing before the blazing gale struck the Black Rose Witch.

She was still impassive, holding out a hand and amazingly parting the flames. Still, there were scorch marks left and she still took the damage (_Black Rose Witch: 4500LP_).

"I end there," Julian said.

_Julian 2600LP/Black Rose Witch 4500LP_

"My move," she said calmly "I summon my Twilight Rose Knight." A short, pale blue-haired girl wearing night black armour and wielding a short sword appeared (ATK: 1300). "And because I played this monster, I can play a Level 4 or lower Plant from my hand to keep her company. I summon my Botanical Girl." A beautiful teenage girl made out of plant matter appeared, flower petals forming her hair and dress, a cruel smile on her face (ATK: 1300).

"Next I play the Spell Seed of Deception, letting me play a Level 2 or lower Plant from my hand. I summon Samsara Lotus." A green skinned sprite with a pink lotus for hair appeared, sitting on a lily pad and looking very annoyed (ATK: 0).

"What's the point in all this?" Julian asked, calming down slightly "look, we don't need to go any further."

"Yes, we do," she replied coldly "I Tune my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my Level 3 Botanical Girl and Level 1 Samsara Lotus to Synchro Summon...!" Her Twilight Rose Knight shattered into three glowing rings that surrounded Botanical Girl and Samsara Lotus, cutting them down to orange frameworks that dissolved into four glowing stars. There was a second of pregnant anticipation, then the stars exploded into crimson flames.

"_A Fire monster?!" _Julian exclaimed mentally.

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" _the Black Rose Witch chanted _"Synchro Summon! Appear now, BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" _The words resounded for several seconds, leaving Julian stunned.

A jet-black dragon burst from the inferno, spreading wings of blood red rose petals as black vines covered in thorns exploded out behind it, writhing and twisting like serpents. A crest of rose petals crowned its ebony head and a mouth filled with needle like teeth opened to let out a horrific scream of pure cold fury. Crimson eyes were directed into a burning gaze of malice as Black Rose Dragon, one of the most destructive and powerful Duel Monsters to ever exist in the Daimon Area, let out another shriek (ATK: 2400).

"Black Rose Dragon..." Julian breathed, realising finally what he was facing. This was no mere monster, this was a legend in itself.

Admittedly, a legend he could destroy without a problem with Flamvell Phoenixian.

"Next, I equip my Black Rose Dragon with a card called Thorn of Malice," the Black Rose Witch hissed "this raises its attack by 600 points." Her Dragon shrieked again, lines of fire burning on its armoured skin and the rose petal wings (ATK: 3000).

"You can't beat my Phoenixian, even with Thorn of Malice," Julian said coldly "your Dragon will get fried next turn."

"I wouldn't count on it," Black Rose Witch replied with a tone just as harsh and cold, if not more fury-filled "first of all, I activate the Forced Defense Spell Card, forcing your Phoenixian into defence mode." Flamvell Phoenixian cawed weakly and crossed its wings across its chest (DEF: 1500).

"Next I remove from play a Plant monster in my Graveyard to change your Phoenixian back into attack mode and reduce its attack to 0." She took the Wall of Ivy card from her Graveyard slot and a transparent image of the monster rose up to her Black Rose Dragon's head. The Dragon lashed out violently, snapping teeth together and shattering the monster.

"WHAT?!"

"Black Rose Dragon, Rose Restriction!" Black Rose Witch called. Her Dragon launched the black vines that were its tails across the field, wrapping Flamvell Phoenixian in them and forcing Julian's monster into the rough shape of a star (ATK: 0).

"PHONIXIAN!" Julian screamed as Black Rose Dragon opened its mouth, gathering a sphere of dark purple flames.

"End it," the Dragon's heartless master commanded "Black Rose Flare."

With a roar, the purple flames were unleashed in a torrent that engulfed Julian's Phoenixian, shattering it instantly as a storm of rose petals burst from Black Rose Dragon's wings, striking Julian and hurling him to the ground, before the flames engulfed him.

He felt something rise up inside him, instinct guiding him to thrust out his palm and part the gale of fire, drawing a gasp from the Black Rose Witch as she watched her Dragon's flames be forced away.

"What... he can't be..." she gasped.

Black Rose Dragon sensed her dismay and surprise, lashing out with its thorny tails. Julian was unable to block both flames and flailing tails at once, and one of the tails caught him in a mighty blow.

Thorns stabbed into his chest, drawing out exploding fountains of blood as they pierced deep into his body, tearing a scream from his lips as he was hurled off of the thorns by the incredible force of the blow...

He was hurled back into a building, where his head struck brick and he was forced into the dark void of nothing as his pain finally forced him into unconsciousness...

_Julian 0LP/Black Rose Witch 4500LP_

The Black Rose Witch waited for her Dragon to fade away before walking over to Julian's limp form and kneeling down beside him.

"Are you like me?" she whispered, gazing at the terrible gash in his forehead "are you one of us?"

"Hey, you! FREEZE!"

She turned, seeing the Sector Security officers as they cocked the pistols in their grips.

"Black Rose Witch!" the sergeant yelled "you are wanted on several dozen crimes, including property damage, grievous bodily harm, assault and you are believed to be responsible for the murder of Toby Tredwell! Don't move a muscle or we'll open fire!"

"Too bad I'm not coming with you," the Witch replied coldly, already sliding the card onto her Duel Disk "BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

Her Dragon appeared, unleashing a gale of burning rose petals that forced the officers into cover as the Black Rose Witch fled under cover of the storm.

By the time Black Rose Dragon had gone, its master was obviously too far away for the officers to give pursuit. The best they could do was attend to the victim she had left behind...

But as the Witch leaned against a wall in an alleyway and slipped her mask off of her face, panting with the exertion, her thoughts turned to Julian. Her golden eyes looked at the mask as she remembered his question and her brow furrowed as she thought about what she had seen him do.

"He's like me and Divine," she whispered, face flushed red as she sat down on a garbage dumpster, wrapping her cloak around her body to guard against the cold of the approaching night "he's one of us."

The thought gave Akiza Izinski something to smile about as she stood and slid the mask over her face once more, ready to return to her only true home.

And perhaps, she mused as she ran, it would soon be Julian's home as well...

_As the Sector Security officers transported me to New Domino Hospital for treatment, my friends and Director Goodwin were being notified of the attack on me. Of course, it wouldn't get out that I'd been stupid enough to duel the Black Rose Witch myself. _

_But as I was in the land between living and dead, I pondered that poor girl beneath the mask. _

_And little did I know it, but Akiza Izinski, the face behind the mask of the Black Rose Witch, was thinking of me. She had seen what I could do, what I was. Even as she entered her home, ready to tell the one person truly close to her heart about me, she thought about what her Black Rose Dragon had done to me. _

_Was she sorry about it? I never found out, and I'll never get the chance. What do I care for her? _

Card Stats:

Traps:

Cursed Ivy

Continuous Trap Card

Select 1 "Ivy" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defense Position. This card becomes an Equip Card, and equips to that monster. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Ivy Tokens" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. When an "Ivy Token" is destroyed, inflict 300 damage to its controller.

(Cursed Ivy was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Yusei Fudo in Episode 23 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Digidramon: Well, I kinda broke my promise about appearing in this chapter, Akiza, but does that duel make up for it?

Akiza:... Fine.

Jack: I think you really hurt our poor friend with that one, DD.

Digidramon: DD?

Akiza: Friend? Jack Atlas, when you're my friend, hell will have frozen over.

Yusei: Anyway, onto the chapter. So, that was a good duel, with plenty of great plays by both sides.

Drago: Yeah, but it's not as good as me against dad.

Divine: Well well, I finally found my way in here.

Yusei: You're dead. You can't be here.

Divine: I survived my fall. See, I've got the scar to prove it.

Akiza: You survived the fall, but you stupidly blurted out that you killed Toby Tredwell to Yusei. Yusei used a speaker system on his Duel Disk to tell Misty Tredwell about it, and Misty got Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua to eat you. You can't be here.

Divine: Akiza, I have something very important to tell you...

Digidramon: I don't want that psycho in my fan fic! GET OUT!

Divine: Make me.

Digidramon: Fine. I'm the author and I order you to leave.

Divine: I'm not your character.

Digidramon: You're pissing me off now.

Divine: F*** off.

(Collective gasps from the audience)

Digidramon: You can't use language like that!

Divine: You said pissing.

Misty: But everyone knows that F*** is worse... oh, damn it.

(Marik and Bakura stumble in, passionately kissing)

Digidramon: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO AUTHOR-CHARACTER PRIVACY?! WHY ARE RANDOM CHARACTERS STUMBLING IN, CHARACTERS FROM AN UNOFFICIAL SERIES, I MIGHT ADD!

Marik: Screw you.

Digidramon: What the hell is wrong with you Bakura? You're supposed to be British for crying out loud! I'm British! Respect the fellow resident of GB!

Bakura: I'm not British, I'm just gay.

(Audience gasps at clear quote from the Abridged Series and Bakura's admission)

Digidramon: (Seething at all the breaches of privacy) OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: Screw you.

Digidramon: (Towering rage building) If you won't get out, I'll force you out with the mighty... Slifer the Executive Producer? Mega Ultra Chicken? Obelisk the Tormentor... thank god they saved one. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GOD CARDS?!"

Random announcer guy: You've just suffered a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series! Congratulations for being crap enough to be officially tuned up by the best Yu-Gi-Oh parody on the net! How do you feel?

Digidramon: (so completely pissed off he's on fire and not noticing) OUUUUUTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus: You're on fire.

Digidramon: ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusei: He's screwing up.

Lazar: I knew something like this was going to happen.

Rex Goodwin: Don't worry. I will return this to normal, using my new Condor Earthbound Immortal.

(Collective gasps at Rex declaring new Condor Immortal)

Digidramon: WHY THE HELL IS THE ROOM CLEARLY MARKED 'FOR USE OF YU-GI-OH! 5D'S SEVEN SPIRITS CHARACTERS ONLY' BEING INVADED BY ABRIDGED SERIES MARIK AND BAKURA, DARK SIGNER REX GOODWIN AND DIVINE, WHO IS DEAD AS OF EPISODE 61 OF 5D'S!

Julian: Search me.

Digidramon: YOU'RE UNCONCIOUS! GET BACK TO SOMETHING FIC RELATED, LIKE KELSEY CRYING OVER YOUR MOTIONLESS... Oh shit.

(Audience gasps over clear plot spoiler)

Akiza: I almost feel his pain.

Yusei: Well, this is turning into a madhouse ruled by a hyper-angry author... want to get some nachos or something?

Akiza: Yeah, sure. Better than here.

Jack: I'll come. Hell can't be worse than here, and you two getting soppy and smooching by wherever has to be better than watching Digidramon go into meltdown over a few characters.

Digidramon: (Shaking with rage) Marik, Bakura, go be gay in the Abridged Series studio. Rex, go back to wherever they're filming your duels. Divine, go back to... well, wherever dead anime characters go. Party's over!

Leo: Party?

Digidramon: (Practically shrieking with alarm) GENTLEMEN, THERE'S AN IMPESSIONABLE YOUNG CHILD IN THE ROOM. PLEASE, DON'T DO ANYTHING OVERLY MATURE!

Rex: I can certainly understand that. (Leaves without a fuss.)

Marik: Well, there is a nice cupboard off the Abridged Series studio...

Bakura: Sure, let's go. (Both leave to be gay away from impressionable young child.)

Divine: You... you're that brat Luna's brother!

Digidramon: Divine, please... for me, don't....

Divine: DIE! PSYCHIC SWORD!

Leo: ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!

Digidramon: THAT'S IT! IF I HAVE TO KILL THIS NUTTER A THIRD TIME, I WILL! I RELEASE THE EGYPTIAN GODS FROM THEIR ABRIDGED SERIES FORMS!

(Slifer the Executive Producer becomes Slifer the Sky Dragon, Mega Ultra Chicken becomes The Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor becomes... well, Obelisk the Tormentor actually.)

Digidramon: Now I call on the name of the Pharaoh Atem and combine all three Egyptian Gods into the almighty Horakty, Creator God of Light! Horakty, strike down Divine!

(Horakty proceeds to use its powers to turn Divine into bloody pulp, out of Leo's sight of course.)

Leo: Thanks DD, that's one neat thing to know about Yusei. Now I can prank him and Akiza! Hey... where'd that Divine guy go?

Digidramon: He had to use the bathroom. Luna, Featured Card now.... actually, I'm wiped. Guess it's an early goodbye from me, readers. Sorry.

Keep reading Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Seven Spirits though. Next time, as Julian recovers from the injuries inflicted by Black Rose Dragon, Kelsey resolves to finally reveal her feelings towards him. But with Drago going after the Witch for revenge, and Kelsey being too afraid to tell Julian how she feels, can a duel with Leo improve Kelsey's resolve?

And can a talk with Akiza and Divine calm Drago down, or will he unleash Haou the Supreme King for vengeance?

Find out in Chapter 15: Black Rose Binds All Hearts!


	15. Chapter 15: Black Rose Binds All Hearts

Chapter 15: Black Rose Binds All Hearts

_Shadows. That was all I knew after my duel with the Black Rose Witch..._

The subtle hums and beeps of the hospital equipment were all too loud to Kelsey. She sat in the brown wooden chair she had sat in for so long and looked at Julian's motionless form on the hospital bed, the terrible gash on his forehead bandaged, the deep wounds in his chest from Black Rose Dragon's thorns stitched up after a long operation.

Still, he wouldn't wake up. That was their one worry, that he might have been knocked right into a coma. Even two days after Sector Security had brought him to the hospital, he was still fighting to remain alive.

Hatred twisted and writhed in her heart like a poisonous snake, hatred directed at the Black Rose Witch, who was capable of doing this without mercy or even remorse for her actions.

"How is he?" Kisara asked, entering the room. The Kaiba girl had been occupied trying to deal with the numerous reporters swarming her with questions about her family heritage.

"Still stable, according to the doctors," Kelsey replied. Her initial dislike of the Red-Eyes user had all but faded in the wake of the terrible assault on Julian.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Kisara murmured "that anyone who would dare do something like this could be allowed to just roam free, without ever being caught."

"The Black Rose Witch," Drago said, from his position leaning against the wall and staring at his wounded teammate "she's not like us. She has powers, abilities. When she duels, her opponents suffer _real_ injuries, real damage."

"How do you know all of this?" Milo asked as he entered the room behind Kisara.

"I've been studying up on her, planning how to take her down." Drago's face was grim "I have one lead. That's these." He pointed at the flowers at Julian's bedside, many left by those whose lives had also been touched by the Black Rose Witch's evil in some way.

There were flowers from Yamato Orimoto, and Rex Goodwin, accompanied by get-better-soon cards that the Evil Hero duelist found rather amusing.

But the greatest mystery was a bouquet of black stained roses, delivered by a courier who had refused to give a name, saying only that he was from the Arcadia Movement and that he brought the regards of the organization.

"The Arcadia Movement?" Kelsey asked.

"The Black Rose Witch is undoubtedly connected with the Arcadia Movement," Drago replied "a few months ago, there was a rather well-publicised murder in the Daimon Area, a boy named Toby Tredwell, brother of the famous Misty Tredwell."

"The model?" Kisara asked.

"Yes," he replied "everyone agrees that the Black Rose Witch must have murdered him, but there was only a small investigation into the Arcadia Movement. Why investigate the Movement if she has nothing to do with it?"

"What're you going to do?" Kelsey asked, rage shining in her eyes.

"I'm going to pay the Arcadia Movement a little visit," was his plain response as he stood up "the Evil Heroes and I have an appointment with the Black Rose Witch, and she isn't weaselling out of this enforcer's grip. All of you stay here in case he wakes up." With that, he left the room.

As Drago walked through the corridors to the elevator, he was pondering exactly how to deal with the Arcadia Movement and the Black Rose Witch. Clearly, whoever led the Movement had some influence over Goodwin if the Witch could commit such crimes and not be traced.

Probably the best way was to unmask the elusive Witch...

He left the hospital by the main door, mounting his Duel Runner and shooting off along the highways. Julian could rest and relax in peace; the tournament was postponed until his recovery.

Drago couldn't wait any longer to deal with the Black Rose Witch. She wasn't a problem that could be left alone...

He already knew where the Arcadia Movement's headquarters was, but he couldn't help but be impressed as he saw the shining skyscraper. Clearly the Movement was well funded by someone, unless they resorted to crime for their money.

Drago didn't rule out that possibility one bit. If an organization could harbour a murderer, they could do anything for their goals.

He skidded the Duel Runner to a stop in the car park outside the skyscraper and pressed a button on the console as he dismounted it and pulled off his helmet.

"_Disengaging Duel Disk," _the computerized voice spoke as the Duel Disk detached with a hiss of steam. Drago clamped it to his gauntlet and turned to enter the Movement building.

As he walked into the reception, he couldn't help but be impressed by the immaculate crimson carpet covering the floor, the sparkling photograph frames on the walls depicting supporters of the Movement, the numerous ornaments lying on display tables.

However, what this didn't give him was anything on the nature of the Arcadia Movement beyond wealth, which he knew already.

He stepped up to the polished oak desk, behind which was a typical blonde-haired blue eyed receptionist wearing a plain white uniform with a polished silver name badge over her breast pocket, declaring her name to be _Sophie Rosewood_.

"Hello," she said in a welcoming tone "do you have an appointment?"

"Drago Yuki," he replied calmly "I scheduled a meeting with Divine yesterday." She nodded and started typing into her computer.

"Ah, here you are," she said "Drago Yuki, two o'clock pm." She tapped the intercom on her desk "Mr. Divine, Drago Yuki is here to see you."

"Let him through," the reply came. Sophie nodded and indicated the elevator. Drago entered it, shaking off the feeling of walking into the lion's den.

A few minutes later, he was stepping out of it, surprised by the speed. Divine himself was waiting to meet him.

Divine was a tall man, dressed in a long brown trench coat. His crimson hair was styled into interesting shapes and his emerald eyes examined Drago with near surgical precision. He held out a hand and Drago shook it carefully, not sure what to make of the man.

"Why don't we step into my office for this discussion?" Divine asked.

"Fine with me," Drago replied. They walked along the corridors, Divine pointing out aspects of the surrounding building, Drago acting as interested as he could.

Eventually they entered Divine's office, a large room decorated with red. The walls were painted crimson, and there was a crimson carpet on the floor. Divine sat down in a black leather chair behind his dark black wood desk and looked at Drago.

"What can I do for you, Mr Yuki?" he asked calmly, perfectly at ease in his stronghold "why are you here?"

"I've come about a certain criminal," Drago replied "and by the way, call me Drago." Divine hardened his expression.

"I can assure you there are no criminals here. You're wasting your time."

"I can assure _you _I'm not wasting time," Drago answered coldly "I'm here about the Black Rose Witch, Divine. Let me tell you, denying that you have her in these walls is impossible. I know she's here, and if you won't admit it, I'll search this place from top to bottom until I find her."

Divine's face became harder "why do you want to see the Black Rose Witch?"

"Because two days ago, one of my friends was attacked and seriously injured by her. I'm here to bring her to justice for that crime, and all others she's committed." Rather than worrying, Divine just seemed calmer in the face of Drago's words.

"Fine, Mr. Yuki," he said.

"Drago."

"Fine, Drago. If you want to meet the Black Rose Witch, I can certainly arrange it."

"No tricks," Drago said harshly.

"I swear to you, she'll come." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, but didn't switch it on.

"What are you doing?"

"Simple. I can't have her true identity getting out," Divine said calmly, face blank "if it did, she'd be subjected to the worst Goodwin can conjure up. She'll be jailed for life, subjected to constant torment and pain, in the full view of the public. Let me tell you something, Mr. Yuki. This society we live in is neither as benevolent or free as you believe."

"I'm more than aware of that," Drago replied "I've spent the last two years of my life dealing with criminal filth in Satellite."

"The Black Rose Witch is also aware of that. She rips through criminal scum too."

Drago's face hardened "she and I are different. I don't inflict injury. I capture people without causing them more pain than necessary. I have restrictions, limits, rules I won't break. Your Witch, Divine, has no rules."

"Precisely," Divine said "the funny thing is, Drago, you and her are more alike than you think. Both of you shun a life of luxury for the pleasure of striking back against those you hate. You attack the criminals, while she attacks society at large for what it did to her. What it did to every single member of this Movement." For the first time, his calm mask slipped and his face twisted into an expression of hatred and fury.

"What justifies what she does?!" Drago snarled "what justifies murder?!"

"Tell me something! What justifies two parents calling their own little daughter a monster, just because she's different, because she has _powers_?!" Divine raged "what justifies treating that girl like a criminal, just because people get hurt when she duels?! What justifies that girl having to hide behind a mask to escape the hate and fury of a world that just wants to hurt her, make her scream?! WHAT JUSTIFIES THAT?!" He was breathing heavily.

"It cannot be justified," Drago said "but neither can what she does. So many things in this world can't be justified, Divine. What justifies me having to defeat my best friend, no, the girl I _loved_ in a duel where the loser dies?! What justifies the agony and suffering Julian was put through by your Witch?! What justifies the girl who loves him having to sit by his bedside and cry, because she doesn't know if he'll live to see her face again?! This world is cruel, and there is so much injustice. Your Witch is just one sufferer of this cruelty."

"Childish ideas like justice and fairness," Divine snarled "are irrelevant in this world we live in. You either fight and cause pain or you're on the losing side."

"I've had enough of being lectured," Drago said "I want to talk to the Black Rose Witch. Alone, Divine."

"Fine," the reply came "I'll take you to meet her." Divine seemed defeated, but Drago knew that the man's brains were already at work, finding a way out of the situation.

He was escorted along the corridors to a room he thought was along one of the corners of the skyscraper. It certainly seemed that way, judging by how the corridors bent. Divine knocked on the crimson painted door.

"Akiza," he said "is it okay for me to come in? There's a visitor here to see you."

"Just a moment!" a voice that clearly belonged to a teenage girl called back.

"What the hell?" Drago muttered "Divine, what did I say about tricking me?"

"She is the Black Rose Witch," Divine replied, smiling softly "she doesn't wear that mask all the time you know. Here, she's safe. Safe from Goodwin, safe from Sector Security, safe from all the treachery and darkness of the world."

"You can't be safe from treachery forever," Drago said "because eventually the treachery will find a way to you."

"True enough," Divine replied with another smile. Drago matched his gaze with the residual power of the Supreme King in his own stare, eyes flashing golden for a second. Divine flinched for a second, but soon recovered as the sound of the door opening shattered Drago's concentration.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful teenage girl, probably around sixteen years old. She was wearing a knee-length magenta trench coat buttoned up to her neck, and her legs were covered by stockings of the same colour. Her footwear was simply black high-heeled shoes, and her magenta hair was neatly held back with a hair curler of some kind. Her pale skin looked soft and her lips were red with lipstick. A pink and red Duel Disk was strapped to her arm.

But it was her amber eyes that drew Drago's gaze, cat-like pupils fixed on his own. Drago could read people, get an impression of what they were like just from their eyes.

But what he saw in this girl's eyes cleared all doubts in his mind, all thoughts of trickery. Only one person in the entire world could ever have eyes so full of rage and pain, could stare with such fierce intensity even into Drago's Supreme King empowered gaze.

"Yes, Divine?" the girl asked quietly, still keeping her gaze focused on Drago's eyes.

"Drago Yuki here wants to see you, Akiza," Divine said. Drago noted the way he spoke to her, like a father to his child rather than the more expected conversation of a company head and an employee.

Besides, the girl seemed too young to be working. Drago decided instantly she must be one of the Psychic Duelists the Arcadia Movement took in, people hated and feared for their abilities. He felt a surge of pity for Akiza flowing through him. Maybe she was the Black Rose Witch, but the pain in her eyes showed more than anything justification for her actions.

No, her actions couldn't be justified.

"What do you want with me?" she asked him sharply, eyes flickering to Divine as the man started to walk away.

"I have business to attend to," Divine said calmly "don't tax Akiza too much, Drago. She needs her rest."

"I won't keep her too long," Drago replied.

"I asked you a question," Akiza snapped.

"Two days ago..." Drago began, running through the events in his head "you were in the Daimon Area. You dueled a boy with brown hair, who used Flamvell monsters."

"Prove it."

"No need to," Drago countered "Akiza, I know without a doubt that you dueled him, because he is my friend, Julian Mikuro. I know from what those Sector Security officers reported that you were there, because the Black Rose Witch was there." Her eyes flashed menacingly at the words.

"What's the point of all this?" she snarled.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason alone, Akiza. I'm here to bring the Black Rose Witch to justice, and you are the Black Rose Witch. But I need to understand something first, _why are you the Black Rose Witch_? What drives you to hurt and wound these people in Daimon?"

"You can't understand me," she said coldly.

"I certainly can," he replied "Akiza, what's your surname?"

"Izinski," she replied automatically.

"Ah, there we are," Drago said, pieces falling into place so quickly he almost stepped back from the information making sense "the daughter of Hideo Izinski, the senator." Her eyes narrowed at the mere mention of her father's name.

"Something happened between you, didn't it?" he asked.

"This isn't for you to know," she said, voice low and dangerous.

"You nearly killed my friend," Drago countered, voice just as dangerous and dark "I have every right to know your reasons for hiding behind a mask, don't you think so?"

"There's a reason I'm here," she said "so people like you can't do this. I don't need to explain myself. I don't need to account for my actions. I do as Divine commands, because I don't need to think my own thoughts. He knows what's best for me."

"You're delusional."

"You're about to get hurt if you don't shut up and leave me alone!" she snapped. Drago grimly noticed other members of the Movement gathering around them.

"Try hurting me and you'll see exactly how weak you are," he said, voice full of the Supreme King's menace. The friction and tension in the air was obvious to all, the two were going to come to blows.

"What are you planning now?" she asked "are you going to tell everyone who I am?"

"I might," he said "but where would the answers I want be then? No, I want the full story first. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you tell me the truth of your past. You win; I'll leave, keep this entire secret and never come back."

"I accept," she replied, stalking off along the corridor "let's take this to the arena." He nodded grimly and followed her.

They both stepped into an elevator, staying as far apart as possible in the cramped space.

"I can't understand you," Drago said "why the daughter of a senator of New Domino would willingly be a criminal." Her eyes flashed.

"If you win, you'll find out," Akiza replied.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out of it, Drago following Akiza down the corridor until they came to a large room, full of Arcadia Movement members sitting in the stands of a huge dueling arena. It seemed remarkable that the building could contain such a structure, until Drago realised that the thing probably was the width of virtually the entire floor and two or three stories tall. Large screens hanging from the walls would project the action to those furthest from the Duel.

Divine was standing in the centre of the duel field etched into the floor, glaring at Drago as he stepped aside and allowed Akiza to walk past him and take up her position. Drago stood at his own marked place, ready to activate his Duel Disk.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing burst into life beside him _"be careful. This girl is dark in mind and strong in spirit."_

"_I can deal with her. All I need to do is keep her from getting any sort of foothold in this duel and she's mine."_

"_Never the less, watch yourself, Drago." _She gently touched his shoulder with her claws and then vanished.

"Let's duel!" Akiza and Drago yelled.

_Akiza 8000LP/Drago 8000LP_

"I draw!" Akiza called. "I'll lay a card face-down and set a monster in defence mode." Her face-down card and her defensive monster appeared.

"Next I play the Field Spell Black Garden!" Black vines sprouted from under her feet as she slid the card into place, growing into a dome of thorny rose plants that surrounded them.

"I end my turn with another face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_Akiza 8000LP/Drago 8000LP_

"I draw!" Drago called "next I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" A muscular dark-skinned warrior leapt out of the air, drawing a sharp-looking steel blade and wearing nothing but a loincloth (ATK: 1500).

"It's attack of the Tarzan rip-off," Akiza muttered "what is it, rip-off the movies season?" Suddenly, vines shot from her Black Garden and wrapped themselves around Wildheart tightly, making the Hero cry out in pain (ATK: 750). At the same time, a rose sprouted and grew on Akiza's field (ATK: 800).

"What the hell?!" Drago shouted "what happened to my monster?! Have you done something to my Duel Disk?!"

"No, we haven't touched your Duel Disk," Akiza replied coldly "what happened to your monster is the effect of my Black Garden. Whenever a monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, except by the effect of Black Garden, that monsters attack points are halved and a Rose Token blooms on the other player's side of the field."

"Shit," Drago cursed _"well, I can't beat that Rose Token, but her face-down might be weak enough to destroy." _"Wildheart, attack her face-down card!" Elemental Hero Wildheart charged forwards and slashed at the face-down card, only to be repelled by the growing form of Wall of Ivy (DEF: 1200). Drago growled as the backlash stuck him (_Drago: 7550LP_).

"I activate my Trap Card," Akiza said "Rose Flame. Now, whenever a Plant-Type monster is summoned to your side of the field, you automatically take 500 points of damage. Plus, my Wall of Ivy sends an Ivy Token to grow on your field." Drago snarled as the plant grew (DEF: 500). Then a blast of purple flames shot from Akiza's Rose Flame card and struck him, making him cry out as the intense heat surged through him (_Drago: 7050LP). _

"I end my turn there," Drago growled.

_Akiza 8000LP/Drago 7050LP_

"I draw," Akiza said "next I summon my Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!" The black armoured, blue-haired girl appeared and drew her sword (ATK: 1000). Then the vines of Black Garden wrapped around the Knight tightly, making her cry out in pain (ATK: 500). A Rose Token (ATK: 800) grew onto Drago's field, followed by a flame blast from Rose Flame (_Drago: 6550LP_).

"Now I activate the effect of my Knight and play a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand, like my Evil Thorn!" A Plant sprouted on her field, a twisting stem which branched off into a spiked bulb and a pale pink flower (ATK: 100). Then the vines of Black Garden bound it (ATK: 50) as another Rose Token grew onto Drago's side of the field (ATK: 800) and Drago took another flame blast (_Drago: 6050LP_).

"Next I release my Evil Thorn to deal 300 damage to you and summon two more of my Thorns from my Deck!" Akiza called. Her Evil Thorn exploded, sending a rain of spikes onto Drago, who cried out as the sharp thorns stuck in his flesh _(Drago: 5750LP_). Two more Evil Thorns instantly sprouted next to Wall of Ivy and Twilight Rose Knight (ATK: 100 each). Then the vines of Black Garden bound them (ATK: 50 each) and a final Rose Token bloomed onto Drago's field (ATK: 800).

A second later, Drago was howling in pain as even more flames burst from Akiza's Rose Flame Trap and engulfed him (_Drago: 5250LP_).

"Finally," Akiza said "I Tune my Twilight Rose Knight with Wall of Ivy and my Evil Thorns to Synchro Summon...!"

A smile grew on Divine's face as he watched Akiza's Knight become three glowing rings that surrounded her other monsters and cut them down to orange frames, which dissolved into four crimson stars that aligned within the rings before exploding into crimson flame...

"_CHILLING FLAMES ENGULF THE ENTIRE WORLD!" _Akiza roared with pain and anger flooding her tone, no more restraint to hold it back on this, the eve of her great triumph, the release of her ultimate creature _"PITCH-DARK FLOWER, SET INTO BLOOM! SYNCHRO SUMMON! APPEAR NOW, BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" _

The beast of fire and rage, the pitch-dark flower of Akiza's hatred and malice made incarnate flesh and flames appeared from the writhing inferno, thorny vines thrashing with the fury of Akiza's twisted thoughts, bloodshot eyes a reflection of its master's own blazing heart. Black Rose Dragon let out a terrible scream as its tails slashed through the solid stone of the floor with no effort, the beast too powerful for anything to stop (ATK: 2400).

Then the vines engulfed the Dragon and it screamed in fury as it was bound, thrown down from its imperial might and forced to the floor by its own field of dark roses (ATK: 1200).

"I activate my Black Rose Dragon's special ability," Akiza said "this destroys all cards on the field, but I can only use it when I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon." Black Rose Dragon screamed and broke free of the vines, unleashing burning rose petals from its wings that seared into solid stone, struck flesh and burned.

"BLACK ROSE GALE!" Akiza screamed at her Dragon, who beat its mighty wings once and unleashed a storm of flame and ruin. The field burned under the fury of that great Dragon, and as Drago's eyes became gold, his monsters shattered...

_To be concluded..._

_I am Drago Yuki. I am the son of Jaden Yuki, and my birth-name is Akira Rhodes Yuki. _

_When I was fifteen, I entered Duel Academy alongside my best and closest friend, Kira Anderson, daughter of the famous Jesse Anderson. We had some great times, such great times together..._

_One day we spent together, just the both of us. The sun shone on us as we played at the beach, whispered sweet words, kissed and just rejoiced in being together, as more than friends, as _lovers_._

_A week after that, my dreams were torn and burnt, my memories of that day all I had left as I was forced to defeat that girl, the girl I loved, the girl I cherished and kissed and spoke those three sincere words to. _

_And in our duel, Defeat meant Death. I ended her life for our world, shattered her spirit to preserve that of the whole stupid human race when I could have just given in, fallen, become like Lucifer and entered hell to survive. _

_I resisted and gave my own love to save everyone. I cast aside that precious bond for little more than a twisted, broken existence in this world._

_Shall I tell you what this world is? It's a cruel place, full of misery and pain. Any happy life anyone has is soon torn apart and nothing can change that._

_Except what our own fates weave. _

_The chances we take are the memories we make..._

Card Stats:

Traps:

Rose Flame

Continuous Trap Card

Image: An unidentifiable monster standing on a burning rose.

Each time a Plant-Type monster(s) is summoned to your opponent's side of the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

(Rose Flame was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Commander Koda/Kodo Kinomiya in Episode 22 of 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Digidramon: Well, Drago is one hell of a duelist, but Akiza's beyond even his league!

Yusei: I'll agree there. Drago has to strike her hard and fast, or he'll lose this duel.

Jack: He's doomed.

Kisara: So, Drago went to Duel Academy?

Digidramon: To all my readers, and Kisara, I'll be writing a new fic detailing Drago's life at Duel Academy and the events leading him to Satellite and Julian. This will be called Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Crystal Heroes and will be in the 5D's section (obviously. I think it belongs there, just mention if you think it doesn't).

Akiza: Whatever. Digidramon does not own 5D's, because if he did then he'd make me and Yusei be together, and call on his plothole creating magic to bring Carly back.

Digidramon: Leo, Luna, Featured Card!

Leo: Today's choices are Black Rose Dragon, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Rose Flame, Black Garden and Twilight Rose Knight!

Luna: Today's Featured Card is Black Rose Dragon! As Akiza's Signer Dragon, it packs a real punch with its two special abilities and ease of Synchro Summoning! Plus, it gets better in the anime, where it can destroy the field any time it's Special Summoned, not just Synchro Summoned!

Digidramon: Well, that's destruction! Sorry there's no Abridged Series or whatever here, I've had enough of them for a while.

Next time on Seven Sprits: As Drago and Akiza's Duel concludes, Kelsey takes a walk in a park to ponder how she feels about Julian. As her thoughts and emotions are twisting and turning, a duel challenge from Leo gives her the chance to calm herself. Can she defeat Leo (no brainer there)? Will she ever truly get to reveal her affections to Julian? Find out next time, in Chapter 16: Rose of Hatred, Machine of Justice!


	16. Chapter 16: Rose of Hatred

Chapter 16: Rose of Hatred, Machine of Justice

_Kelsey always cared most about me. I was always the one she worried about, the one who she looked at with the most concern when something was wrong. _

_I never realised that what feelings we had were just the seeds of love. _

_Until the Black Rose Witch tore my flesh, ripped my soul, seared my heart until I screamed and fell into darkness to run from her, hide away from the pain..._

Kelsey sighed as she wandered through New Domino Park, wishing with all her heart to be by Julian's bedside again, where she was at least able to reassure herself knowing he had survived another heartbeat, another minute, another precious hour...

But visiting hours had ended and the nurses enforcing the rules were adamant. Even Kelsey's tearful face hadn't stopped them throwing her out and threatening her with Sector Security if she returned outside the allotted time.

She drifted past a flowerbed of beautiful crimson roses, thorns all too visible on their delicate stems.

She turned away, remembering the masked phantom that haunted her dreams, the vicious witch who had come like a wildfire and torn Julian to shreds, ripped his resistance apart until he screamed and fell into darkness.

The Black Rose Witch...

She turned to more flowers and saw the reassuring blue of cornflowers. She knelt down and picked some, not caring if she got in trouble, only wanting something to give Julian.

"Hey, miss!" she heard someone call. She glanced behind her and saw a boy in a white tracksuit, looking down at her with golden eyes and brow furrowed in worry beneath his pale blue hair. "You aren't allowed to pick those!"

"So?" she asked, watching his mouth crease into a smile "they're for a friend of mine. He's really badly hurt, so I thought some flowers might make him feel better."

"Well, you still shouldn't pick them," he replied "I'm Leo by the way. Well, Leonard, but just call me Leo 'cause Leonard's a dumb name."

"Too right," Kelsey laughed "hey, are you gonna tell Security I was picking these?"

"I might..." he replied "but you're a duelist! Hey, we'll duel! If I win, I hand you over to Security, if you win, I'll let you go! 'Kay?"

"I'm fine with that," she chuckled. A Duel was all she needed, just a simple game to calm her nerves.

Leo pulled a royal blue Duel Disk from his backpack and strapped it to his arm, strapping it on as tightly as possible. Kelsey noticed that the Disk was too big for him, but was tactful enough not to mention it as she put the cornflowers down and stood, activating her own Duel Disk and shuffling her Deck as her opponent did the same.

"Duel!" they both called.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Leo 8000LP_

"I'll start off," Kelsey said.

"Sure, ladies first!" Leo called.

"Right, I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak in attack mode!" A black suited warrior wearing a long black coat and wielding two identical longswords appeared, raising his blades as his crimson eyes glared at Leo (ATK: 2000).

"Wow that is SO cool!" Leo exclaimed.

"I lay one card face-down and reveal the Koa'ki Meiru War Arms in my hand to keep Bergzak," Kelsey replied calmly, showing Leo the monster.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Leo 8000LP_

"I draw!" Leo exclaimed dramatically "I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" A pale yellow cell phone appeared on his field, before spinning and transforming, becoming a tall yellow robot with the cell phone buttons set in its chest and the two halves of the screen projecting over its shoulders (ATK: 100).

"Morphtronics, eh?" Kelsey muttered.

"I activate the effect of Morphtronic Celfon and DIAL UP!" Leo exclaimed, spinning his right arm in circles before pointing at Celfon "Morphtronic Celfon dials a number from 1 to 6 and I look at that many cards on top of my Deck. Then I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Morphtronic from those cards! Dial up!" The numbers from 1 to 6 on Celfon's chest started to flash randomly before one number was illuminated, 3. Leo picked up the top three cards from his deck and looked them over before picking one.

"I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defence mode!" A blue and red horseshoe magnet appeared next to Celfon (DEF: 800). "Now I equip my Magnen with Mist Body, so it can't be destroyed in battle!"

Morphtronic Magnen became slightly misty and blurred.

"I end my turn!"

_Kelsey 8000LP/Leo 8000LP_

"Why does this kid have to like the _Transformers _rip-offs?" Kelsey muttered "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand!" Her giant yellow machine appeared, drills all spinning in perfect synchronization (ATK: 2100).

"2100 points?!" Leo gasped.

"Yeah, and they're all coming for you!" Kelsey called "Powerhand, attack Celfon!" Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand charged at Morphtronic Celfon, only to suddenly be pulled towards Magnen instead, revolving drills passing through the mist-like body of the magnet.

"WHAT?!"

"Morphtronic Magnen has a special ability! While it's in defence, you can't attack any other monster on my field!"

"_Damn,"_ Kelsey thought _"I know I have Torrential Tribute in my hand... all I need now is Valafar and his magnet goes boom, along with that overgrown cell..." _

"I reveal War Arms to keep Bergzak and my Torrential Tribute to keep Powerhand. Your move."

_Kelsey 8000LP/Leo 8000LP_

"I draw!" Leo yelled "now I activate my Morphtronic Celfon's special ability! Dial up!" He spun his arm again and Celfon dialled a number, this time a 5. Leo checked the cards and laughed.

"I play Morphtronic Scopen in defence mode!" A black and silver microscope appeared as he slashed the card onto his Duel Disk (DEF: 1400). "While Scopen's in defence mode, it counts as Level 4!" The microscope glowed (LV: 4).

"Now I summon Morphtronic Datatron!" An orange lighter appeared on his field and expanded into a robot with glowing blue eyes (ATK: 800).

"Scopen's a Tuner," Kelsey muttered "so what next?"

"Here's what's next!" Leo yelled "I Tune Morphtronic Scopen with Morphtronic Datatron to Synchro Summon..." Scopen flew into the air alongside Datatron, becoming a sphere of crackling orange energy that soared out of sight before four glowing rings descended and surrounded the other monster.

As the rings enclosed Datatron, it was reduced to a glowing orange framework as three glowing stars were released from it and spun within the rings before an explosion of black light tore through the Synchro Summon.

"_Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" _Leo chanted.

A yellow and silver machine dragon emerged from the Synchro Summon, golden yellow armour coating its head, chest, legs, groin and shoulders. Four wings, like those of an aeroplane, extended from its shoulders, while a long silver tail ending in a spade whipped around behind it. It raised its right arm, displaying a massive blue shovel claw, as the other arm was thrust forwards, revealing a green sheathed jackhammer. Its long, sinuous neck rose up, silver blades cresting the majestic head as golden armour shone on the great machine's neck, ruby eyes gazing with fierce emotion at Kelsey (ATK: 2300).

"Power Tool Dragon?" Kelsey whispered, gazing up at the immense machine as it landed, dwarfing even the large form of Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand.

"Now I activate my Power Tool Dragon's special ability!" Leo yelled "I choose three Equip Spells from my deck and you have to pick one at random and I add that one to my hand!" He shuffled through his Deck and showed her the backs of the chosen cards. She pointed at the centre card.

"That one."

"Thanks for Double Tool C&D!" he exclaimed "next I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" His dragon's arms glowed, the shovel claw shrinking down and becoming a circular saw, the jackhammer becoming a massive drill. Power Tool Dragon roared and raised its new weapons (ATK: 3300). "Double Tool C&D has two effects. During my turn, the equipped monster gains 1000 attack and negates the effect of any monster it destroys. During your turn, you have to attack Power Tool Dragon!"

"Oh crud," Kelsey muttered.

"Power Tool Dragon, attack Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak!" Leo called. His Dragon leapt forwards and impaled Bergzak with its drill, shattering the Koa'ki Meiru. Kelsey cried out as the shockwave struck her (_Kelsey: 6700LP_).

"I end my turn there."

_Kelsey 6700LP/Leo 8000LP_

Kelsey drew and Power Tool Dragon's ATK decreased (ATK: 2300).

"I lay one card face-down," she said, setting Torrential Tribute "and summon Koa'ki Meiru Ice!" A hulking giant made from ice, wielding an icicle as a spear, and a snowflake shaped shield appeared in a burst of chilling wind (ATK: 1900). "Now I activate the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Ice and discard one card to destroy a Special Summoned monster, namely your Power Tool Dragon!" Koa'ki Meiru Ice pointed its icicle spear at Power Tool Dragon and freezing wind burst from nowhere...

"I activate my Power Tool Dragon's effect!" Leo called "I sacrifice Double Tool C&D and Power Tool isn't destroyed!" The drill and circular saw vanished and the wind abated at once, Power Tool Dragon's original jackhammer and shovel claw returning.

"I end my turn," Kelsey scowled "by switching Powerhand into defence mode." Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand knelt and crossed its arms across its torso (DEF: 1600). "I reveal my Automatic Laser Trap to keep Powerhand, but I'll lose Ice." Koa'ki Meiru Ice groaned and shattered, ice shards melting instantly.

_Kelsey 6700LP/Leo 8000LP_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago groaned and stood up, registering the arena.

Akiza stood across from him, completely unharmed. A crimson aura surrounded her, and Drago realised exactly what she had unleashed...

Her powers were being turned against him, to deadly effect. His body was cut and bruised, battered by the might of Black Rose Dragon's effect.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Akiza snarled. The card appeared.

_Drago 5250LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I draw!" Drago called, drawing and wincing as pain enveloped his arm from the cuts Black Rose Dragon had inflicted. He smirked as he saw the card.

"Now I summon my Grinder Golem to your side of the field by summoning two Grinder Tokens to mine," he said.

A massive grey steel golem appeared on Akiza's field, a saw blade spinning where its head should have been, chains coating much of its body and spikes protruding from its knees, waist and in lines around the sphere of its torso (DEF: 300). Then two much smaller versions appeared on Drago's field (ATK: 0x2).

"Next I activate the Spell Card Replacement Clause. Thanks to this, I can Tribute my two Grinder Tokens to summon out two Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters from my Deck, provided I return them both to my Deck at the end of the Turn. I summon Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!" The woman in the red bodysuit (ATK: 1200) and a man in a green bodysuit, with white feathered wings growing from his shoulder blades (ATK: 1000) appeared on Drago's field as both Grinder Tokens shattered.

"Next I activate Dark Fusion to fuse together my two heroes to bring out...!" Avian and Burstinatrix rose into the air with shocked screams as they were sucked into the black void of Dark Fusion...

Evil Hero Inferno Wing emerged from the void and let out a cry. But this cry was different to her former shrieks of pain and misery. This one portrayed hope and light, not despair and darkness (ATK: 2100).

"Next I equip Inferno Wing with Fusion Weapon, raising her attack by 1500," Drago said. Evil Hero Inferno Wing's arm elongated into the fiery sword (ATK: 3600). "Inferno Wing, Hellfire Barrage!" Inferno Wing unleashed a torrent of purple flames from her claws, shattering Grinder Golem and searing into Akiza, who cried out before her powers repulsed the flames and scattered them, forcing the blast back into Drago...

Evil Hero Inferno Wing cried out in shock and blocked the flare with her own body, screaming as the dark flames seared her...

"Inferno Wing!" Drago howled.

"_Drago!" _she gasped _"I... will... save you... like you... saved... me... from... the darkness!" _She screamed and hurled the flames aside, her visor cracked to reveal a beautiful blue eye.

"Kira?!" Drago gasped in shock.

Akiza was standing there, scorch marks on the ground around her, hair falling into six tentacle like bangs as the hair curler that had kept her power in check fell to the ground and shattered. She looked up at Drago, eyes full of hate and pain. Drago no longer doubted she was the Black Rose Witch, what she had just done defied disbelief.

(_Akiza: 4700LP) _

"Now you take damage equal to Grinder Golem's attack of 3000," Drago said, still looking at Evil Hero Inferno Wing with amazement. The Evil Hero cried out in rage at the one who had dared to attack Drago and launched a flare from her claws. Akiza simply swung her arm and deflected the purple flames into the stands, missing all the scattering Arcadia Movement members, luckily.

(_Akiza: 1700LP_)

"I end my turn," Drago said with a smile.

_Drago 5250LP/Akiza 1700LP_

"I draw!" Akiza snarled "now I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive Black Rose Dragon!" Her jet-black beast reappeared from the ankh, spreading blood red rose petal wings (ATK: 2400).

"Next I activate another Spell, called Fertilizing Matter. I remove from play up to two Plant-Type monsters in my Graveyard to draw that many cards. I remove my Wall of Ivy and Evil Thorn to draw two cards."

As she drew, something on her arm flared with crimson light and she snarled.

"WRETCHED MARK!" she howled as she viciously drew the cards and saw one.

"I activate the Spell Seed of Deception to summon my Samsara Lotus!" she spat. The green skinned sprite on the lily pad appeared (ATK: 0).

"Next I summon Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon!" The soft pink monster appeared (ATK: 0).

"WHAT?!" Drago called in amazement and shock "you have Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon?!" She didn't seem to hear him; such was her rage and pain now.

"I Tune Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon with Black Rose Dragon and Samsara Lotus to Synchro Summon...!" Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon rose into the air alongside the other two monsters and became a sphere of crackling orange energy that reformed into a single glowing green ring that encircled the other two monsters.

They were cut down to orange frameworks that released eight glowing stars that aligned within the rings and exploded into an inferno of blazing flame...

"_Frozen infernos overcome this whole creation! Darkest rose, bloom into destructive majesty! Synchro Summon! Emerge now, SAVIOR ROSE DRAGON!" _she screamed.

The beast that emerged from the fire was incredible and terrible to behold. Savior Rose Dragon was an immense serpent of jet-black hide and blazing eyes, four rose petal wings spreading above it and bursting into flames. It opened its mouth and roared with all the hate of the one commanding it, flames blazing in its deep gullet and on the petals caught in the gale unleashed by its beating wings as nine thorn coated tails exploded out behind it like whips of pure malice (ATK: 3600).

"I activate Savior Rose Dragon's ability," Akiza snarled "I can negate the effect of your Inferno Wing and reduce its attack to zero on the spot. Savior Rose Dragon, Binding Rose Flare!" Savior Rose Dragon launched its tails forwards, the thorns catching fire as they bound Inferno Wing tightly.

"Next I activate my Trap, Curse of Rose! Thanks to this card, because the attack of your monster changed, Curse of Rose deals you damage equal to the difference between its new attack and original attack. Your Inferno Wing has an original attack power of 2100, so you take that much damage!" A tornado of flames shot from Curse of Rose, petals mixed with the fire as the blast struck Drago.

Before the blast could hurt him, black wind erupted from Drago's body, scattering the petals and flames as his eyes flashed golden for a second.

"You can't hurt me, Witch," he said.

"I intend to," she hissed.

(_Drago: 3150LP_)

"You're defenceless," Akiza hissed "now to end this. Savior Rose Dragon, Black Rose Tempest!" Savior Rose Dragon screamed and unleashed a blazing gale of rose petals that engulfed Evil Hero Inferno Wing and tore her apart in a second, the rose petals striking Drago with terrible force and hurling him into the far wall of the arena, making him cry out in pain as he struck the solid concrete and slid to the floor.

(_Drago: 0LP_)

"This is over," she said with hate apparent in every syllable.

"It is," Drago agreed, standing with a groan "I'll leave you in peace. Farewell, Akiza Izinski. Just remember, someday, you won't have to face this alone. That much I learned from this, you stand alone but for a liar. Divine can't be trusted."

"You're in no position to make such accusations!" she snarled, waving her hand and hurling him back again. Before he struck the wall, black wind exploded from his body and he stood firm, golden eyes shining as he forced her powers away.

"I'd prefer to leave in one piece," he remarked.

"I can arrange for you to leave in a hundred," Akiza replied.

"Not gonna happen. We're matched, Black Rose Witch. We actually make interesting opponents, but we can play mental duel another time. Just remember what I said." He turned to the elevator, calmly blocking three attempts to flatten him against the wall with his powers before getting inside...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I draw," Leo said "next I summon another Morphtronic Celfon!" Another cell phone started to appear.

"I activate Torrential Tribute!" Kelsey countered. As her card flipped up, a wave of water washed over the field and shattered all of the monsters.

"ARRGGHH!" Leo exclaimed "I end my turn!"

_Kelsey 6700LP/Leo 8000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "now I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand." The monster reappeared (ATK: 2100).

"Now I sacrifice Powerhand to summon Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!" The demon appeared on her field with a bestial snarl (ATK: 3000).

"Valafar, attack him directly!" Valafar formed a sphere of flames between its hands and hurled it at Leo.

"Go, Sakuretsu Armour!" Leo shouted, his face-down flipping up before shattering.

"Valafar can't be destroyed by Traps," Kelsey explained as the fireball struck Leo and exploded.

(_Leo: 5000LP_)

"I end my turn by sending Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru to the Graveyard to keep Valafar."

_Kelsey 6700LP/Leo 5000LP_

"I draw!" Leo called "now I lay a monster face-down and end my turn."

_Kelsey 6700LP/Leo 5000LP_

"I skip my draw to get back Iron Core," Kelsey said "next I attack your face-down with Koa'ki Meiru Valafar." Valafar formed another sphere of flames and threw it, revealing the face-down monster as a Morphtronic Celfon (DEF: 100). Leo cried out as the fireball exploded and shattered Celfon.

(_Leo: 2100LP_)

"I end by discarding Iron Core to keep Valafar," Kelsey said.

_Kelsey 6700LP/Leo 2100LP_

Leo started to draw, but put his hand over his deck instead.

"I surrender," he said "you're gonna win, no matter what..."

"Well, I can't stop you," Kelsey said as Koa'ki Meiru Valafar faded away to nothing, a satisfied look on its face.

"Hey, miss," Leo said, looking up.

"Call me Kelsey."

"Hey, Kelsey. Is this guy you're picking those flowers for your boyfriend?"

"No," Kelsey replied, blushing faintly "why would you think that?"

"Because that's what you do! You give the person you really like flowers! It's in all the movies!"

"You give people who are ill, or really hurt flowers as well," Kelsey said soberly.

"How'd your friend get hurt?"

"He dueled the Black Rose Witch," she replied, tears brewing in her eyes as she picked up the flowers "and lost. She hurts so many people, but no one can stop her! And now Julian had to suffer for that! Well, I promise, one day, I'll take her down!"

"Hey, if you're that upset about it," Leo said "I'll get the Witch for ya! She won't know what hit her!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Kelsey replied "just go home, and think about my friend. Think about what happened, and why I'm getting him flowers, 'kay?"

"Sure, Kelsey!" With that, he ran off "I'll tell my sister about you!"

"You do that!" She turned and started walking back to the hospital...

She had finally decided something in her soul. She loved Julian, and he had to know now...

_Kelsey... I loved you so deeply... so much I never wanted to say that I _loved _you, but that I _love _you._

_But then the curse of death that hung over me struck once more and took away my joy, my love, in one fell swoop, as it always did, turning the flames I thought mine into weapons of sorrow and pain to rip at my soul! _

_I'll never ever forget you, even though I've moved on and found another to love. I even have a child now. _

_A little girl, who I named after you, my first love... Kelsey Asagi, I'm truly sorry for what I did though my loss of self-control..._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Savior Rose Dragon

FIRE/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 3600/DEF: 2700

'Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon' + 'Black Rose Dragon' + 1 non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. If you do so, this card cannot attack during this turn. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of a monster your opponent controls and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0. During your End Phase, return this card to your Extra Deck and Special Summon one 'Black Rose Dragon' from your Graveyard.

(Savior Rose Dragon is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. If this card is released as a real card, which is a possibility, then note this version is simply my idea.)

Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 200

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 "Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand. Once per turn, if this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

(Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak was released as a promotional card in the V-Jump Magazine in Japan. A U.S. release date for it is unknown.)

Spells:

Replacement Clause

Normal Spell Card

Image: Guard of Flamvell dissolving into golden sparks as Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appears above it.

Activate only when you control a Normal Monster(s). Tribute any number of Normal Monster(s) you control and for each monster tributed, Special Summon from your Deck a Normal Monster whose Level is equal to or less than that of the tributed monster + 2. The Special Summoned monster(s) cannot attack during this turn and are returned to the Deck during the End Phase.

*

Fertilizing Matter

Normal Spell Card

Image: Green energy pouring out of Copy Plant and being absorbed by the soil below.

Remove from play up to two Plant-Type monsters from your Graveyard. Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of removed monsters.

(Replacement Clause and Fertilizing Matter are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Traps:

Curse of Rose

Normal Trap Card

Image: A black armoured demon with four red eyes reaching out for Axe of Despair, which is bound tightly by rose plants.

Activate only if the ATK of a monster your opponent controls changes. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's new ATK and original ATK.

(Curse of Rose was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Commander Koda/Kodo Kinomiya in Episode 22 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

Digidramon: Well, those were exciting duels. Leo summoned Power Tool Dragon, but even that has to be eclipsed by the most EPIC event yet: Akiza unleashing Savior Rose Dragon! That thing is the most incredible card I've ever created, except perhaps Flamvell Nidhogg and the rest of the Seven Spirits!

Akiza: Well, I'll admit it. You did a good job, for once.

Digidramon: For once? FOR ONCE?! I've been doing a good job since I started!

Yusei: Well, yeah. He's right. Compared to some of the stuff on , Seven Spirits is actually pretty good.

Jack: One thing I don't get. Why'd Akiza use a Savior Dragon? It wasn't like she was aiming to save anyone when she drew that Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon.

Digidramon: Well... she was kinda trying to save herself. If Drago had told people who she was, her life would be hell. Hence drawing Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon and using it to play Savior Rose Dragon.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own 5D's because if he did, all five Signers would use Savior Dragons. Especially Crow, who he thinks is the most epic character to date and believes utterly deserved to become the Fifth Signer.

Digidramon: Leo, Luna, Featured Card... Even though it's obvious this time.

Leo: Today's choices are Savior Rose Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, Curse of Rose and Evil Hero Inferno Wing.

Luna: Today's card is...

Leo: (Interrupts) POWER TOOL DRAGON! IT'S MY DRAGON, IT HAS TO BE FEATURED!

Digidramon: What on earth are you saying?! I just showed a big Savior Dragon and you make POWER TOOL DRAGON the Featured Card?!

Leo: Yeah! It's my Dragon! Objection, cause you're saying Power Tool isn't great.

Digidramon: I'm the author. Overruled. The actual Featured Card today is... SAVIOR ROSE DRAGON!

Luna: Which one do I say?

Leo: POWER TOOL DRAGON...!

Digidramon: SAVIOR ROSE DRAGON! I'M THE AUTHOR!

Luna: Err... I go with Digidramon. Today's Featured Card is Savior Rose Dragon. It's an incredibly powerful card, and is a Savior Dragon as well, adding to the legendary status possessed by its forerunner, Black Rose Dragon. Its two effects spell absolute ruin for your opponent and its 3600 attack points show true power, making it the third strongest Synchro in the game, even if it is unofficial. In fact, if it was real, nearly everyone would be trying to get it, except for one thing...

Digidramon: You're talking about its weak spots. The first is its summoning materials. It requires Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and a Level 1 non-Tuner. While both Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon (SD-SD from now on) and the non-Tuner can be played using a handy Spell called One for One, Black Rose Dragon must be Synchro Summoned first. This is no mean feat. Next is the weakness all Savior Dragons share: that they're returned to the Extra Deck at the end of the turn. You do get their weaker Five Dragon form back as compensation, though.

Jack: Plus, SD-SD has a really annoying effect. It can only be used to Synchro Summon a Savior in the first place.

Digidramon: That's the price of power Jack. You always lose something. In this case, you have an incredibly powerful monster for one turn, and then you have to trade it in for a weaker one.

Yusei: It's true of nearly everything. There's always a price to pay for a deed.

Digidramon: Very true, Yusei. Anyway, watch out next time as I do my first duel-free chapter for one purpose: To finally show Julian and Kelsey as a couple. That's right, next chapter, comes the confessions! Those magical three words that always sneak themselves into my fictions are finally going to spoken!

So watch out for Chapter 17: Love's Greatest Spirit!


	17. Chapter 17: Love's Greatest Spirit

Chapter 17: Love's Greatest Spirit

_Kelsey and I were destined to be together. That much Flamvell Nidhogg told me. But, then again, it was what tore her away from me, what broke my heart with the very flames I wielded through it. _

_I loved her, beyond any doubt, I did. I trusted what Flamvell Nidhogg said. And all I got back was heartbreak and pain..._

Julian began to stir, eyelids beginning to crease...

"_I... can't... give in!" _

**DO NOT SURRENDER, VESSEL OF FLAMES!**

"_Flamvell... Nidhogg... is that you?"_

**YES! YOU MUST LIVE! THE WORLD NEEDS YOU TO SURVIVE!**

"_I can't... hold on!" _

**THINK OF KELSEY! YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE WITH HER, JULIAN! **

"_I... am? Kelsey... I'll hold on... for her!" _

**SHE LOVES YOU! THINK OF HER AND LIVE!**

"_I will! I love her!"_

His eyes snapped open, blinding him with light before his eyes adjusted. He was lying in a hospital bed, wearing a typical blue gown. His Decks and Duel Disk were on a table next to the bed, and he was quick to reach out for his Ground Deck and examine it carefully. All the cards were there, as was the case with his Turbo Deck. Finally he turned to a third pile of cards, four cards, his Extra Deck. He flicked through them... Flamvell Urquizas... Nitro Warrior... Flamvell Phoenixian... Flamvell Nidhogg... All in place, as they should be.

But he was more than aware that something was wrong.

He turned to what he hadn't immediately noticed, Kelsey sitting in a chair next to the bed, head laid out on the mattress. She had clearly fallen asleep.

Julian smiled at the thought of it. That she did care enough to fall asleep watching him. It was actually kind of cute.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her.

Best to let her rest and find out in the morning. According to the clock beside his Decks, it was half past three in the morning.

He leaned back into the pillow and waited...

_Four hours later..._

Kelsey groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her hair shrouded the world from view, until she sat up and brushed it out of her face.

She froze.

Julian had his eyes open.

He was looking at her, lips slightly parted as if he was about to say something.

"Julian...?" she said softly, not believing what she was seeing. He smiled.

"The nurse was going to wake you up at six," he said quietly "but I told her to leave you alone for a bit."

"When'd you wake up?"

"Half three. I wanted to wake you up, but you needed the rest, if what the nurse told me is true."

"What did she say?"

"That you've been in here every day, waiting for me to wake up." He sat up, and grimaced as pain stabbed from the sewn up cuts in his chest. Kelsey flinched; she didn't like seeing him in pain.

"Be careful," she said, reaching out and gently resting her hand on his shoulder as she recalled her promise from the day before.

That she would tell Julian she loved him.

"Julian," she murmured "I..."

"Wait," he breathed. He gently, slowly reached out and laid his hand on hers. "I know what you're going to say, Kelsey. You love me, don't you?" He was looking at her with some kind of need in his eyes.

Then she realized. He was lonely.

He had lost everything close, his parents, and his uncle. She and the others were all he had left.

He wielded the powers of a god through Flamvell Nidhogg. What did that make him? A lonely god.

"Yes," she whispered, heart beating faster "Julian... I love you!" She gasped the last three words.

"Kelsey. I know that I could hurt you. I know that if I get too close, you could burn like everyone else..."

"To hell with that!"

"I don't want to have to feel the pain," he said quietly, his voice sending shivers down her spine now, for some melodic edge had crept into his tone. He was like an angel singing when he spoke, beautiful. "Of losing you. But somehow, although I know what's best... I can't keep away. I'm not a god. I'm not powerful. I'm only human."

"And I love you."

The words set her senses ablaze with passion, forcing her forwards and their lips together in a passionate kiss. He didn't resist the moment, just letting it flow before pulling away and kissing her back.

Outside, Drago watched with silent amusement. As he watched, his heart yearned for that feeling, something he hadn't felt for so very long. The heartbreak he knew seemed to become more painful.

His lips twisted into a soft smile as he watched the two friends, no, lovers, just rejoice in their company and love.

_"It's beautiful," _Evil Hero Inferno Wing stated from beside him _"just like you and I, once. Remember that day, Drago?"_

_"Yes, Kira. I can't forget that one day. The last time we were alone together, that beautiful, glorious day. And a week later, it was over."_

Kisara stepped up beside him, accompanied by Milo.

"I got you some coffee," she said, passing him a plastic cup. She glanced in through the window of the room and her features creased into an expression of amazement. "They're... kissing?!"

"It had to happen sometime," Milo chuckled "hey, Drago. Remember when we used to bet on those two getting together? You owe me twenty bucks, thank you."

"I'll get it to you later," Drago laughed "but, we all saw this coming. Those two are just so close. It had to happen eventually."

"Too bad it took the Black Rose Witch to make it happen," Milo said bitterly.

"Tiny details," Drago replied "it happened, regardless. Besides, Julian's almost healed. The doctors'll let him out tomorrow. Then, the Legacy of Champions begins."

"I just hope Goodwin doesn't pull any stunts," Kisara murmured.

"Let's hope Julian isn't so busy with Kelsey he forgets his matches," Milo chuckled.

Julian and Kelsey remained ignorant of their friends outside, caring only about each other and the moment as they kissed passionately.

There was only the moment, only the feel of their lips pressing together and the hands cupping each other's faces, only the love and joy.

They broke apart, gasping for air, faces flushed red.

There was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Kelsey…" Julian whispered.

"Julian…" she replied just as quietly. They looked at each other, gazes meeting as they looked into each other's eyes and saw the love burning inside.

Suddenly, music started to play outside as a nurse turned up the volume for whatever reason:

"_For you… for you… all the stars are comin' out tonight…" _

They were quiet, utterly silent. Outside, Milo, Drago and Kisara watched just as quietly, respecting the moment enough not to burst in and interrupt it.

"_Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star…" _

They moved closer and closer, still gazing into each other's eyes romantically.

"_Don't leave me now… oh, yeah you and me, we can ride on a star, if you stay with me girl, we can rule the world…" _

Their lips met once more…

"_For you… for you…"_

They ignored the world once more, savoring the moment, alone in a void of passion and love that stretched on forever, for all eternity, a place just for them, a place where their troubles were nothing, where the Black Rose Witch and Flamvell Nidhogg did not exist and never could…

"_Don't close your eyes, don't fade away, don't fade away…" _

Their tongues danced in a whirlwind of sensation and love; kiss deepening as they each thought only of love, not of restraint…

"_We can rule the world… yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky, if you stay by my side…"_

They broke apart slowly, hesitantly, not wanting to end the moment. Julian had his arm around Kelsey's waist and her arms were gripped tightly around his neck. They gasped for breath, smiling brightly at each other.

Kisara burst in, whistling and drawing angry shouts from a nearby nurse.

"SHUT IT, YA NOISY BITCH!"

"Stuff it, you old hag!" Kisara yelled back.

"Congrats, guys, really," Drago said, gently pushing Kisara aside and stepping in front of her, smiling softly and sadly "I know how it feels to kiss someone you love for the first time… seriously, I've never forgotten. And trust me, you'll never forget either. But seriously, congrats."

"Yeah," Kisara added quietly "it's great you got together, finally." She looked a little sulky and sour, but Julian and Kelsey couldn't notice. They were too busy gazing at each other, sparing only brief glances for their friends.

Kisara looked at the happy couple with something close to envy in her eyes.

She wanted what they had together, something she had never felt in her life…

_The next day…_

Julian, Drago, Kelsey, Kisara and Milo all strolled out of the hospital door, Julian having finally been discharged from the hospital.

Behind them, a white-coated doctor stared after the Flamvell user with bewilderment.

"He should have taken at least a month to recover from those injuries," he muttered.

"Forget it," the man who had convinced him to discharge Julian spoke. He wore a pitch-black suit with two breast pockets on his jacket. On the left pocket was a Greek Omega (Ω) and on the right was an Alpha (Α). His face was masked in shadow, but a few strands of pale blue hair were visible. Crimson eyes glared at the doctor with disgust. "I paid you enough. It is enough that he recovered. If you continue to question the results, I shall be forced to silence you permanently."

The doctor let out a nervous chuckle and moved away briskly, not wanting to be around the terrifying man, who bore an aura of utter devastation, almost like that belonging to Flamvell Nidhogg…

The man remained, looking out at Julian and his friends with weary eyes full of expectation and excitement.

"Soon," he murmured "the Seven Spirits will unite and cleanse this filthy world of its poison…"

Unaware of the strange events taking place in the world, Julian and his friends continued to the park where Kelsey had dueled Leo. Kelsey and Julian were holding hands and strolling ahead of the group.

"Julian," Drago called quietly, raising his Duel Disk covered arm "I know the doctors said you're alright, but I just want to be sure. I want a Duel, to test whether you're ready for the tournament. You up for it?"

"You bet," Julian laughed, turning to face him and activating his Duel Disk "let's do this." Drago activated his own Disk.

"I'd hate to interrupt," they suddenly heard "but maybe you'd let me test this Vessel of Flames."

Julian froze. Vessel of Flames? Those were the words Flamvell Nidhogg used to name him…

How could anyone else…?

Did they know about Flamvell Nidhogg? Did they know about the other Seven Spirits?

He turned, seeing a tall, thin young woman, probably in her early twenties, with a slim, curving figure, making her look like some model in a magazine. She wore a pale green tank top and jeans of the same colour, a waist-length cape of emerald shrouding her shoulders and lower neck. Her long black hair rippled in the breeze, brushing against the cape, and her emerald eyes pierced Julian with all the sharpness of a pointed lance. An emerald green Duel Disk, set with violet gems, was strapped to her arm, clearly visible as she raised it.

But it was nothing about her appearance that drew Julian's attention. It was the aura she gave off, an aura of rushing change, like a calm wind. But he could sense the roiling power within, just waiting to be awakened and released.

He knew then exactly what he would find should he look any further.

One of the Seven Spirits. The Spirit of Wind.

"Vessel of Wind," he replied quietly, addressing her exactly as she had spoken "what do you want with me?"

"What I want, Julian Mikuro is to duel," she replied "and I get what I want. Are you going to give me my sport or not?"

"You'll get some sport alright," Julian snapped "who are you?"

"Sarayu Kanzato."

"Well then, Sarayu, let's duel."

They activated their Duel Disks, Drago's deactivating instantly.

"DUEL!"

_Sarayu 8000LP/Julian 8000LP_

"Ladies first," Julian said.

"Thank you," Sarayu replied quietly "I draw. Next I summon the Falcon of Mist Valley in attack mode." As she laid the card onto the Duel Disk, a gust of wind blew and a monster swooped down from the sky, a young woman with short-cropped silver white hair, with dusty brown wings growing from her shoulder blades, wearing a black leather halter top and pants, brown leather boots and blue feather sweatbands on her forearms. She called out a cry, raising a glowing broadsword and a shield decorated with crimson totem symbols (ATK: 2000).

"Hold up!" Julian called "there's a catch here!"

"Well, my Falcon can't attack without returning a card I control to my hand," Sarayu replied "I'll lay down two cards and end my turn." The two cards appeared behind Falcon of Mist Valley.

_Sarayu 8000LP/Julian 8000LP_

"I draw," Julian said "now I summon my Guard of Flamvell in attack mode!" With a roar and blast of flames, one of Julian's up-to-now unknown Flamvell monsters appeared. Guard of Flamvell was an armored pale blue dragon, with wings like metal shields wrapped tightly around it. Barbed talons stretched from its hands as it raised its head, inside of its throat glowing with molten heat (ATK: 100).

"But Guard of Flamvell's better in defense mode," Sarayu retorted.

"If I'd played it face-down, I couldn't do what I'm about to," Julian said "first of all, I play Flare Up, raising my Guard's Level from one to two." Guard of Flamvell was surrounded by intense flames (LV: 2).

"Next I activate Flame Gate. This lets me pay 800 Life Points and Special Summon a Level four or lower Fire monster from my hand. I choose to play my UFO Turtle." The green-skinned creature with the silver UFO for a shell appeared (DEF: 1200). Julian was surrounded by flames, but he didn't cry out.

(_Julian: 7200LP_)

"And now to bring out the big one!" Julian called "I Tune Guard of Flamvell with UFO Turtle to Synchro Summon!" Guard of Flamvell roared and rose into the air alongside UFO Turtle, becoming two glowing rings that encircled UFO Turtle and cut it down to an orange framework that released four glowing stars.

The stars exploded into crimson fire…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos! Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!" _Julian chanted.

A monster stepped from the fire, a tall man in a black bodysuit, with flames burning on his forearms. His belt and the edges of his shoulder pads seemed to be made of flame, and his face was rimmed by golden-orange fire. His gaze seemed to burn Falcon of Mist Valley as he roared and raised burning fists (ATK: 2100).

"Now, Flamvell Urquizas, attack Falcon of Mist Valley! Searing Justice!" Flamvell Urquizas leapt forwards and punched Falcon of Mist Valley with a burning fist. She screamed before shattering and Sarayu let out a gasp of pain as the fist continued onwards to strike her, knocking her to the ground.

(_Sarayu: 7900LP_)

"Plus, whenever Urquizas deals battle damage to you, it gains 300 points," Julian said with a smirk. Flamvell Urquizas let out a mighty bellow (ATK: 2400).

"I'll end with a face-down," Julian said finally. The card appeared.

_Sarayu 7900LP/Julian 7200LP_

"I draw," Sarayu said "next I activate one of my face-downs, Summon Storm, allowing me to pay 800 Life Points and bring out a Level four or lower Wind monster from my hand, like Whirlwind Prodigy!" A short boy with messy brown hair, a maniac grin on his face, wearing cream white pants and a brown jerkin appeared in a gust of wind.

(_Sarayu: 7100LP)_

"Now I sacrifice Whirlwind Prodigy and count him as two Tributes, in order to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

With a mighty screech, an immense, emerald green bird appeared, flapping its immense wings as it rode a gale down to the field. Ribbon-like tails billowed behind it in the wind, and a crown was perched on top of its head. Jewels glittered on its wings as it screeched again (ATK: 2700).

"Now I lay one card face-down, and my Simorgh attacks your Urquizas! Simorgh, Stormwind Blast!" The Bird of Divinity flapped its great wings, forming a tornado that flew towards Urquizas…

"Go, face-down!" Julian countered "Mirror Force!" His card flipped up, but Sarayu laughed.

"I counter your card with the Trap Card, Gale Return! This means that when a monster of mine would be destroyed by a card effect, I can simply return that card to the top of your Deck, at the cost of 300 Life Points!" Mirror Force was caught in a gale and returned to Julian's Deck as he grudgingly placed it on top. Simorgh's tornado continued onwards and shattered Urquizas, ripping into Julian's Life Points.

(_Sarayu: 6800LP_)

(_Julian: 6900LP_)

"Now I end my turn, which activates Simorgh's ability," Sarayu said "now we both take 1000 damage. Except, of course, that damage is reduced by 500 for every Spell and Trap card you control. Since I have two, I take nothing. But you have none, so you take the full force! Simorgh, Divine Wind!"

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity flapped its great wings, forming a tornado in the centre of the field that expanded outwards. Sarayu's two cards rose to protect her, but Julian was struck with the full brunt of the wind and hurled to the ground heavily…

(_Julian: 5900LP_)

_Sarayu 6800LP/Julian 5900LP_

"I draw!" Julian growled as he stood up, drawing his Mirror Force "I lay two cards face-down and end my turn!" The two cards appeared.

"Divine Wind!"Sarayu called. Simorgh, Bird of Divinity flapped its wings and unleashed another tornado, this time being blocked on both sides by the cards.

_Sarayu 6800LP/Julian 5900LP_

"My draw," Sarayu called "now I summon the Shaman of Mist Valley in attack mode!" With another gust of wind, a woman in a tight black leather bodysuit appeared, falling to her knees and wailing at the sky. Her legs were covered by black leggings and her upper face and eyes by a black mask with a red gem set in it. Tentacle like bangs of golden blonde hair fell down her back like a waterfall and her arms were coated in feathers, her fingers talons like an eagle's (ATK: 1200).

"Now I Tune Shaman of Mist Valley with Simorgh, Bird of Divinity in order to Synchro Summon…!"

Shaman wailed and dissolved into three glowing rings that engulfed the majestic avian, cutting it down to an orange framework. The framework released seven glowing stars that aligned within the rings and exploded into a burst of green light, forming a typhoon around the field…

Julian's breath caught as he felt it approaching. This was Sarayu's Spirit, he knew it. Nothing else could cause such power to flow through the very breeze, could stir up the currents of the sky…

"_Rising storm winds manifest an avatar of the screaming sky! Rise, Spirit of Wind, and take glorious flight! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley!" _

With an awe-inspiring scream of pure power and an almighty crash of thunder, the spirit descended, an immense emerald green eagle, four wings exploding out to shroud the dark clouds from view. Golden feathers formed a regal crest on its head and neck, while golden eyes gleamed under its brow. A shroud-like tail of green feathers flowed through the air behind it lightly, being tossed by the great gale formed from its wings (ATK: 3300).

"And now, because I Synchro Summoned Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley, I can destroy all of your Spell and Trap Cards!" Sarayu called "Now, Simorgh, Storm of the Ending!" Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley screeched and flapped its four great wings, unleashing a typhoon that ripped at Julian's face-downs…

"I chain-activate them both!" Julian called as they flipped up "first off, Threatening Roar prevents you from attacking this turn!" There was a huge roar.

"And then Descending Lost Star revives Urquizas in defense mode, with one less Level and 0 defense!" Flamvell Urquizas reappeared in a flash of white light, crouching and crossing his arms over his chest (DEF: 0).

"Fine," Sarayu said as the typhoon ceased "now I end my turn and activate Simorgh's special ability. He deals us both 1500 damage, but that damage is reduced by 300 for every Spell and Trap we have. Since you have none, you'll take the full damage, while I only take 900. Simorgh, Gale of Legend!" Simorgh roared, and flapped its wings, unleashing a tempest so powerful that the ground started to tear apart under the pressure of the howling winds.

Julian and Sarayu were both struck, being tossed to the ground without any restraint, any resistance. It was impossible to defeat the force of one of the Seven Spirits.

(_Sarayu: 5900LP_)

(_Julian: 4400LP_)

_Sarayu 5900LP/Julian 4400LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "next I activate the Spell Spellbook Inside the Pot, forcing us both to draw three cards!" A genie appeared from a green Pot of Greed and hummed before vanishing once they had drawn the cards.

"Next I summon the Tuner Nitro Synchron!" The red propane tank appeared with a laugh (ATK: 300). "And I Tune Nitro Synchron with Flamvell Urquizas to Synchro Summon…!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge shot into the red as the Tuner vibrated and dissolved into two glowing stars that surrounded Flamvell Urquizas, cutting it down to an orange framework that dissolved into five glowing stars. The stars spun within the rings and exploded into flames…

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!" _Julian chanted.

The green demonic warrior burst from the flames, snarling as it raised its fist (ATK: 2700).

"And because I used Nitro Synchron to summon a Nitro Synchro Monster, I can draw a card," Julian added, smiling as he saw the card.

"I play the Spell Card Flame Split! This card takes your monster and cuts its attack and defense in half, before creating a Token with the other half of those stats!" A blade of flames slashed into Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley and the bird screamed as it shrank and an identical bird, except the clone was crimson where the original was green, appeared (ATK: 1650) (DEF: 1650).

"What?! No!"

"Oh yeah!" Julian replied "Nitro Warrior, attack Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior snarled and leapt into the air, engine igniting…

"And because I activated a Spell this turn, Nitro Warrior gets 1000 points!" Nitro Warrior snarled as flames erupted from it (ATK: 3700). It continued its attack, slamming a blazing fist into Simorgh and shattering the bird. Sarayu screamed as the flames washed over her…

(_Sarayu: 3850LP_)

There was a fierce scream as the typhoon around them became uncontrolled, deadly. Winds tore through the earth, debris hurtling through the air to smash into the ground, shatter windows, all became a weapon and a target…

Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley unleashed its rage at destruction through a tempest of unstoppable force, destroying all within its lethal reach…

"And now Nitro Warrior's effect activates!" Julian roared over the wind "when I destroy one of your monsters by battle, I can switch a defensive monster of yours to attack mode and Nitro Warrior can attack it!" Nitro Warrior's flame aura dimmed (ATK: 2700) as it lashed out at the Token (ATK: 1650). The punch shattered the crimson mockery of the majestic Spirit and flames washed over Sarayu once again…

(_Sarayu: 2800LP_)

"Now I end my turn," Julian said.

_Sarayu 2800LP/Julian 4400LP_

"My move!" Sarayu called, drawing a card "I activate one of my Traps, Synchro Revelation! This allows me to revive a Synchro Monster that was destroyed in battle last turn, provided it was destroyed by a monster with a lower Level. I revive Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley! Plus, Synchro Revelation grants it 100 points for every Level of the monster that destroyed it. That makes 700 points, thank you!"

Simorgh reappeared with a shriek (ATK: 4000).

"Now, Simorgh, attack Nitro Warrior! Divinity Hurricane!" Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley screamed in rage and beat down its wings, unleashing four immense blades of air that tore through Nitro Warrior, making the demon scream before it shattered. The blades continued onwards and slashed into Julian, leaving crimson cuts stark against his skin. Sarayu smirked.

Then, a second later, Julian felt warmth rush through him and the cuts sealed up, blood drying on his skin. Sarayu's smirk became a grimace.

"I end my turn, which activates Simorgh's effect," she said "Simorgh, Gale of Legend!" Simorgh flapped its wings and unleashed an immense tornado that hurled both of them to the ground…

(_Sarayu: 1600LP_)

(_Julian: 2900LP_)

_Sarayu 1600LP/Julian 2900LP_

"My draw!" Julian called :I play Monster Reborn to revive Nitro Warrior!" The demon appeared from the glowing ankh with a snarl (ATK: 2700).

"Next I summon Flamvell Archer in attack mode!" The man with the flaming hair and beard appeared with a burst of flames, raising his bow (ATK: 1000).

"Now I Tune Flamvell Archer with Nitro Warrior to Synchro Summon…!" Julian chanted.

Flamvell Archer rose into the air alongside Nitro Warrior and dissolved into three glowing rings that encircled the demon, cutting it down to an orange framework that released seven glowing stars.

The stars spun within the rings and exploded into a searing inferno…

"_Awakened infernos blaze with almighty rage, the Spirit of Flames! Scream the wrath of the flame gods! Synchro Summon! Burn this earth, FLAMVELL NIDHOGG!" _

With an almighty, apocalyptic scream of fury, the molten dragon of ash and flame exploded from the inferno, blazing with rage as it faced off against its fellow Spirit (ATK: 3500).

Flamvell Nidhogg's eyes burned as it roared at Simorgh, who screeched a response. The cyclone around them suddenly burst into flames and the two elements warred in the air, flames dancing through wind, wind tearing through wild flames…

"Now my Nidhogg's effect activates…!" Julian began.

"Not quite yet!" Sarayu replied "I activate my face-down, Ring of Destruction! And I'm putting it on Flamvell Nidhogg!" A metal ring appeared around Nidhogg's neck, the dragon screaming in rage as it clawed at the steel in a frantic attempt to get rid of it…

"But that'll deal us both damage!" Julian protested "it'll be a tie!"

With an almighty roar, the ring exploded. Flamvell Nidhogg screamed as its body burst in an explosion so powerful, it tossed Julian and Sarayu away, the two rolling on the grass. The flames washed over them, drawing shrieks of pain from them both…

(_Sarayu: 0LP_)

(_Julian: 0LP_)

_Sarayu 0LP/Julian 0LP_

"Hey!" Julian exclaimed, looking at Sarayu…

She was gone, swirling trails of smoke the only thing left behind…

_That was my first encounter with another of the Seven Spirits._

_Unfortunately, it was in no way my last. I would encounter them all before I could end the destruction and pain they caused, finally free myself and the six others cursed with them from the malice the Seven forced on us._

_Even then, my pain and sorrow wouldn't leave me at all…_

Card Stats:

Monsters

Guard of Flamvell

FIRE/ Dragon/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000

_This dragon is the one and only guardian of a magical legacy called Flamvell. He may not look strong, but he has a deadly block._

_*_

Flamvell Urquizas

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, this card gains 300 ATK.

(Guard of Flamvell and Flamvell Urquizas were released for the Duel Terminal – Synchro Awakening in Japan. A U.S. release date is currently unknown.)

Falcon of Mist Valley

WIND/ Winged-Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200

This card cannot declare an attack unless you return one card you control to its owner's hand.

*

Shaman of Mist Valley

WIND/ Winged-Beast/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200

Once per turn, you can return 1 monster you control except this card to your hand to have this card gain 500 ATK until the End Phase.

(The Mist Valley monsters were released for the Duel Terminals in Japan. A U.S. release date is currently unknown.)

Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley

WIND/ Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 3300

1 'Mist Valley' Tuner + 1 Level 6 or higher WIND non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. During each End Phase, both players take 1500 damage, this damage is reduced by 300 for every Spell and Trap Card that player controls. When a 'Mist Valley' monster other than this card is destroyed, remove from play a Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. This card cannot be targeted and is unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards while it is face-up on the field.

(Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley is my own creation and credit for it goes to me. Like all of the Seven Spirits, it can only be used in a fan fiction set within the same timeline of events, which must be approved by me.)

Spells:

Flame Gate

Normal Spell Card

Image: Volcanic Slicer stepping through a portal of flames.

Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from your hand.

(Flame Gate is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Summon Storm

Normal Spell Card

Image: A black clothed ninja in the middle of a pillar of white light.

Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WIND monster from your hand.

(Summon Storm was first used by the spirit of Harpie's Brother in Episode 132 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

Spellbook Inside the Pot

Normal Spell Card

Image: Three books coming out of Pot of Greed.

Both players draw three cards.

(Spellbook Inside the Pot was used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.)

Flame Split

Normal Spell Card

Image: Sasuke Samurai being split in two by a blade of flames.

Select one monster your opponent controls. Halve its original ATK and DEF, then summon a Flame Clone Token (FIRE/ Pyro /Level 1/ATK: ?/DEF: ?) to your opponent's side of the field. Its ATK and DEF are equal to half of the original ATK and DEF of the selected monster.

(Flame Split is my own creation and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Traps:

Gale Return

Normal Trap Card

Image: Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind flapping its wings and blowing away a Trap Card, Sakuretsu Armour.

Activate only if your opponent activates the effect of a Spell or Trap Card that would destroy a Winged-Beast Type monster you control. Pay 300 Life Points to negate the activation and effect of that card and return it to the top of your opponent's Deck.

(Gale Return is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Synchro Revelation

Normal Trap Card

Image: Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Samsara Lotus rising into the air with a shadow of Savior Rose Dragon behind them. Below them is Akiza disguised as the Black Rose Witch.

Activate only during the Standby Phase of your own turn when a Synchro Monster you control was destroyed by battle by a monster with a lower Level during your opponent's last Battle Phase. Special Summon that Synchro Monster to your side of the field. It gains ATK equal to the Level of the monster that destroyed it x 100.

(Synchro Revelation is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Digidramon: Well, another great duel! And another Spirit is revealed in an epic duel!

Jack: Well, that was one big bird. But Julian still fried it.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if he did, Yusei wouldn't use Savior Star Dragon so much. He thinks it should be saved for important duels.

Digidramon: He shouldn't. Leo, Luna, Featured Card please!

Leo: Today's cards are Flame Gate, Synchro Revelation, Flamvell Urquizas, Flamvell Nidhogg and Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley!

Luna: Today's card is Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley! This Spirit wields incredible power and damage potential, having the ability to deal 1500 damage to both sides simply by being on the field while neither have Spell or Trap cards. On top of that, it has a devastating 3300 attack and defense, making it very hard to destroy!

Digidramon: So there you have it! Keep reading, with popcorn, and wait for Chapter 18: Seven Spirits, Seven Vessels! Yep, the Spirits are finally going to get their back-story sorted, and two more are revealed in a Duel of epic proportions as two of their holders don't quite see eye to eye about Sarayu's decision to tie the duel!

However, I would just like to say something to anyone intending to read Chapter 18. This could be one of the most mature chapters in the whole thing, and I would like to warn you. Chapter 18 contains scenes of a sexual nature. I don't write full-on sex (mostly because I can't), but there will be quite a bit of sexual behavior between our favorite couple next chapter. You have been warned…


	18. Chapter 18: Seven Spirits, Seven Vessels

Note: This chapter features extreme examples of romantic behavior. No, I don't mean full-on sex, because I don't write that at all. But I do mean stuff you may find disturbing or… well; you might not want to read it. I have warned you.

Chapter 18: Seven Spirits, Seven Vessels

_That night, in the hotel…_

Julian lay on the soft bed, wrapped tightly in the white duvet, and stared at the ceiling. It was a trick he had learned to help himself to think.

Who exactly was Sarayu? Why did she have one of the Seven Spirits? Just what were the Spirits?

He sighed and kicked off the covers. He was only wearing a tatty old T-shirt and some boxers, but it was still far too hot. It felt like a heat wave was sweeping over New Domino that night, and he couldn't get to sleep.

He wondered if it had anything to do with the clash between Flamvell Nidhogg and Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley.

He rolled over onto his side and stared at the crimson decorated walls instead. He felt as if he was burning, such was the heat of the night.

Perhaps it was somewhat appropriate, considering the intensity of the flames of love in his soul.

Kelsey. He truly loved her; he wanted to be with her forever, wanted to wake up every day just to see her lying beside him. He didn't care about sex or any of that, that was nothing compared to the joy of just being next to her, of loving her. Sex was just something that meant nothing to him, he had never had any interest in it, beyond mild curiosity, and even that had faded.

There was a soft knock at the door and his attention was drawn to the sound.

"Come in," he called softly, words a melody in the night.

The door slowly opened and Kelsey stepped inside, wrapped in a light pink dressing gown, hair slightly wet from the look of it. She seemed uncertain, as if she was following a path she didn't know the course of.

"What is it, Kelsey?" he asked quietly, gently.

"I can't sleep," she replied "I just… can't be alone. Can I stay in here with you for a bit?"

His mouth went dry. Was she seriously asking…?

"Wha…?"

"Please," she asked softly "Julian, I… I can't be away from you. I'm scared, it's so dark. It's so cold and quiet, so silent…"

She looked scared, as if Death itself was stalking her.

The terrible truth was, Death was. It had chosen her to be a victim, and at the same time to become something at once more majestic and yet more terrible than any human.

For a split second, violet light flashed in her eyes, forming a rough etching of a condor, lines aligning to form the shape…

Julian saw the terror in her eyes, saw the shadows there.

He turned his answer to the opposite.

"Yes," he replied "come here, Kelsey." His voice was gentle, soft, and melodic. She felt reassured, felt _safe_. She seemed pale and ethereal as she walked through silver patches of moonlight to the huge bed.

"Help me," she breathed "save me. There's something dark, Julian. I can see it, hunting me, stalking me… like some terrible shadow on the future…"

"It's okay," he breathed back, gently embracing her, pulling her close. He smelled the intriguing scent of roses in her hair, clearly she had used that perfumed shampoo and conditioner provided by the hotel. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and he felt her warm breath on his skin as he held her there, silent, calm, loving…

She pulled herself onto him, lying against him, relaxing, breathing in the scent of his skin.

"Thank you," she breathed "for helping me. For loving me."

"Just stay with me, and I'll always help you," he replied "I'll always _love _you." And with that, he started to tenderly run his hands through her hair, baring her skin. She felt tenderness and love in her soul, felt the need to do something, _anything_ to express those feelings.

(The sexual nature stuff starts here. Read onwards at your own peril!)

She started to kiss his neck, her hands sliding up his shirt, fingers dancing on skin as she rubbed his back. She felt excitement, felt the very air grow tense, waiting, watching and waiting for the passion to explode into being.

Too little… not enough, nowhere near enough. Those were the thoughts that ran through Julian's mind. He felt her lips, her tongue pressing on the skin of his neck, felt her fingers on his back.

He moaned in pain as she suddenly began to sink her teeth into his neck, marking him with mottled purple bruises, the mark of her love. He had never imagined her to be capable of such a gesture, but the moment caught him, tossing thoughts to the wind, leaving primal desire and instinct, nothing else.

His hand ran down the smooth satin of the dressing gown, feeling her body through thin cloth, forbidden pleasures just being hinted at. Fingers brushed the knot of the slender ribbon of satin holding the garment in place.

He smiled mischievously, like a child stealing apples as his fingers picked at the knot holding the ribbon in place, undoing it, releasing the bonds…

The ribbon came loose, and he pulled it away, tossing it casually off of the bed in his sudden haste, fingers gripping the soft fabric of the gown roughly, tearing fragile edges, not caring, just getting it off of her, baring her body, readying her...

For what, though? He didn't consider, didn't stop to think. What need did he have to even think? This was the most natural thing in the world…

Under the gown, she wore a pale white nightgown, and that was all she had left, all that clothed her now…

The marks on his neck throbbed as she continued to bite, becoming more excited, but also beginning to focus on the rest of his being as well. She had marked but an insignificant fraction of his greater whole…

Her hands slid down his back, suddenly gripping the T-shirt and starting to pull it loose, wrenching it off of his muscular chest to hurl it unceremoniously away. Now she pressed herself against that glorious body, feeling the bare skin, planting kisses on his neck, his shoulders, his chest, needing to kiss every inch of that body before it all ended…

She felt his breath on her neck now as he kissed her, butterfly kisses light on her skin. Her breathing got faster, more panting than breathing, ragged gasps to abate the need for air while she marked him, made him hers forever…

His fingers playfully toyed with the straps of the nightgown and she gave a short chuckle before biting his chest. He moaned with pleasure and pain in equal measure, her hands dancing across him, touching, feeling…

She pressed herself against him more firmly, imprinting herself onto his body. It was as if they were but one writhing mass of flesh, not two lovers determined to prove their love…

Her thigh pressed into his crotch and she felt the bulge starting to grow there. The mere thought of what it could do made her want to fly…

"Give me wings, Julian," she gasped through her kisses and bites, through the vicious rain of marks she poured on him "help me fly tonight!"

"Kelsey," he panted in reply "I…" Then he let out one great moan as she bit down on his neck harder than before, hard enough to draw blood…

The beads of crimson stained his skin, stained her lips and her nightgown, made her look somehow more terrible and beautiful as the blood slid down her chin and his shoulder.

"Give me wings," she repeated, kissing the cut, staining that beautiful face with blood. Her fingers ran over it, becoming crimson as well. As she ran them down his chest, towards his crotch, they left red lines on his skin…

How was she even so strong?

He distracted himself, toying with those teasing straps on her shoulders, hearing a soft giggle from her as she finally stopped massaging his neck with her lips and raised her head to look at him.

"Do you want to take it off?" she teased "is that what you want?"

"_Yes," _he thought. It was all he could think. The hormones rushed through him, forcing decisions at lightspeed… _"Crap! What's wrong with me? I can't be thinking this stuff…" _

Too bad he was, then. He wasn't experienced enough to control himself, he couldn't overcome his desire, his need to feel that body of hers with nothing blocking his skin from touching hers…

"Yes," he gasped out, still running his fingers over the straps. She giggled again, blood staining her lips crimson as she raised her hands away from that teasing bulge in his boxers and brought them up onto his.

"Well, go on then," she giggled, making his hands grip the straps and slide them down her arms, pulling the fabric away from her body…

She soon let him peel it off of her on his own, returning her arms to the wonders of his body once they were clear of the straps. She started toying with him, running fingers across the edge of his boxers before starting to teasingly slide them towards his crotch, then pulling away a second before she actually touched the bulge. The moans of desire coming from him were music to her ears as he slid the nightgown down her legs, off and throwing the garment away with the other discarded clothes. He started to move his fingers back up her smooth legs, wanting some measure of payback for the teasing.

Kelsey let out a moan as he suddenly sank his teeth into her thigh, bruising the rich skin purple and crimson. His tongue brushed across the skin as his hands continued up her leg, massaging the skin and drawing more moans of pleasure from her lips.

But she knew he wanted more. Such simple enjoyment wouldn't drown his thirst for pleasure too long.

And she still had two more garments to tease him, while he had but one… Yes, this would be very pleasurable.

He started to move up her leg again, leaving that dark purple bruise as a memory…

He let out a moan of disappointment as he came to her hips and found plain white panties blocking him from touching her skin. He gave her a look of longing, but she just smiled and let out a faint giggle.

She was teasing him yet again. But he wouldn't get angry.

They had all night for their pleasures.

He ran his fingers up her stomach lightly, kissing her skin once more. Then he came to her bra, another teasing item.

And this one, she wasn't going to let last.

She moved her hands up to his and slid his arms around her, to the strap of the bra. He looked at her as she nodded, distracted only for a second as he undid it and slid the fabric off of her.

The bared skin was paler than the rest of her beautiful body, far paler. He started to run his fingers over her breasts, marveling at the creamy texture as she played with him, now sliding the boxers down his legs to get at the rich treasures hidden within…

They had all night…

(The sexual stuff is over. You're in the clear… And let me say, I never ever realized I was even capable of writing like that!)

_Meanwhile, in the B.A.D. of the Satellite…_

A long way away from the hotel was the B.A.D.

This desolate sector of the Satellite was forbidden, isolated. It housed the original Enerdy reactor, the flawed system that had unleashed the horror of the Zero Reverse, and as such, the B.A.D. was the most seriously damaged area of the blast zone.

But within an imposing building, once an administration centre for the staff running the reactor, the holders of the Seven Spirits were gathering, ready to begin their purpose…

All they needed was Julian…

Within a great chamber the six gathered had created by knocking down several walls, two of them were arguing.

One was a teenage boy, about nineteen, dressed in a tight black T-shirt and jeans. His hair was messy and jet-black, his eyes dark brown, his skin deeply tanned. His Duel Disk was just as dark, with a card panel like a black angel's wing.

The other was much older, hair a grizzled mane of grey, eyes stern with years of experience. He wore a pale white academic robe, and his Duel Disk was golden, with a card panel shaped like a demon wing.

"Sarayu was foolish to tie the duel," the old man snapped "she could have defeated him!"

"No! She was told to test him, to make him use his Spirit. She succeeded, so she didn't need to win!"

"Defending your girlfriend, admirable," the man chuckled.

"Fine, Krieger!" the teenager spat "let's duel to sort this out!"

"Fine, Jordan," Krieger replied.

Their Duel Disks activated as they drew their starting hands…

_Jordan 8000LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I'll start," Jordan said, drawing "seeing as you're the one being mean about my girl. I summon my Fallen Angel Lucius in attack mode!" With a screech, a portal of darkness tore open in the ground and an angel ascended, a blonde haired man with the most perfect and beautiful features ever imagined. His wings were pure jet-black and his eyes burned with an expression of superiority. Despite his beauty, his face was set into the cruelest smile there ever was. He was dressed in pitch-black armour and wielded an elegant rapier (ATK: 700).

"Now I play Double Summon and sacrifice Fallen Angel Lucius to Tribute Summon Fallen Angel Desire!" Lucius dissolved into golden sparks as another dark portal appeared and a new monster rose from it, another angel, this one wearing black and gold armour, white skin showing beneath, crimson wings spreading behind him as he raised his gauntlets, which ended in two curving blades (ATK: 3000).

"That's Level ten," Krieger commented.

"And Desire can be Normal Summoned by Tributing one Fairy," Jordan replied "these guys might be Fallen, but they're still Fairies."

_Jordan 8000LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I draw," Krieger said "now I summon Fiend Roar Deity Raven in attack mode." With a snarl, a black-armored fiend appeared, blades extending from obsidian dark plates to scythe the air, crimson eyes fixed in a gaze of hate. His skin was mottled purple and he raised his arms, revealing crimson talons (ATK: 1300).

"Next I activate Raven's special ability and discard two cards from my hand in order to give him 400 more attack points and an extra Level for each." He slotted the cards in his Graveyard and Raven snarled (ATK: 2100/Level: 4).

"And because I discarded Fiend Roar Deity Cruz, her effect activates and lets me summon a Level four or lower Fiend Roar Deity from my Graveyard, other than herself. I summon Fiend Roar Deity Grimlo." With a hiss, a pale skinned woman clothed in a dress of black feathers rose from the ground, wearing crimson high-heels on her feet and golden bands around her arms. She had an elegant golden headdress in her hair and black wings like those of a raven (ATK: 1700).

"Neither of them can beat Desire!" Jordan laughed.

"That is right," Krieger said "but together, they can. Raven happens to be a Tuner monster, so I'll Tune him with Grimlo to Synchro Summon…!"

Raven snarled and rose into the air alongside Grimlo, becoming a sphere of orange energy, then four glowing Synchro rings that encircled Grimlo, cutting her down to an orange framework that released four glowing stars. The stars spun within the rings before exploding into pure golden light…

"_Greed of the Deities, well up and become your demonic power! Shine with darkest light, the light of avarice! Synchro Summon! Become a god, Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris!" _

With an almighty roar, a new black-armored fiend emerged, this one towering over both players. His rich black armour was decorated with crimson and gold, his black wings demonic and eclipsing what light there was. His face was so pale it seemed almost skeletal as he bellowed a cry of war and stretched out his crimson talons at Fallen Angel Desire (ATK: 2900).

"That thing can't win!" Jordan laughed.

"Yes, Valkiris can," Krieger replied "I activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark, giving all Light monsters 500 more attack points."

The field around them became golden, suffused with energy. Valkiris laughed (ATK: 3400).

"Next I activate the Equip Spell Meteoric Power. This means that when Valkiris, the equipped monster, destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points. Valkiris, crush his Fallen Angel Desire!"

Valkiris bellowed and took flight, lashing out with a burning fist and shattering Desire with one almighty punch. Jordan felt the impact and cried out in pain.

(_Jordan: 7600LP_)

Then burning aurora surrounded Valkiris and he lashed out at Jordan, hurling the teen to the floor.

(_Jordan: 4600LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Krieger said. The card appeared.

_Jordan 4600LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I draw," Jordan snarled "now I play the Spell Card Angelic Corruption, allowing me to send a monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. Then if I pay 100 Life Points times its Level, I can revive that monster. I send Fallen Angel Superbia, and then pay 800 Life Points to revive it!"

(_Jordan: 3800LP_)

With a crash of thunder, a new monster appeared. This one was like a jet-black vase, with dark brown wings rising behind it and thin black arms growing from its sides, ending in black talons. A crimson mask formed the things face and thunder crashed again as it rose (ATK: 2900).

"And because Superbia was revived from the Graveyard, I can bring back a Fairy, so long as it isn't another Superbia. I revive Fallen Angel Lucius." The blonde angel of pride appeared (ATK: 700).

"And finally, I Tune my Level 2 Fallen Angel Lucius with my Level 8 Fallen Angel Superbia to Synchro Summon…!"

Lucius dissolved into two glowing Synchro rings that surrounded Fallen Angel Superbia and cut it down to an orange framework that released eight glowing stars that exploded into dark purple light as they spun…

"_The avatar of the darkness, take flight on wings of night! Arise, Spirit of Darkness, and take mastery of your great world! Synchro Summon! Lord of the dark, Fallen Angel Lucifer!" _

With a roar of pride, a new Fallen Angel appeared. This one was armored in black, wielding twin rapiers. His blonde hair shone with light, a mane that tumbled onto his shoulders, and his perfect eyes were pale blue. His wings were majestic, obsidian black shrouds that blotted out the light. Fallen Angel Lucifer, the Spirit of Darkness, let out an almighty cry as he ascended (ATK: 3800).

"I activate Lucifer's effect," Jordan said "when he's Synchro Summoned, I can deal you 500 damage for every Fallen Angel in my Graveyard. Since I have three, you take 1500 damage!" Lucifer roared and pointed his rapier at the sky, a bolt of dark lightning crashing down and striking Krieger, forcing the elderly man to the ground.

(_Krieger: 6500LP_)

"Now, Fallen Angel Lucifer, attack Valkiris with Divine Feat!" Lucifer roared and lunged forwards, slashing through Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris with his rapiers. Krieger cried out as dark energy struck him and hurled him towards the ground.

But at that second his trap flipped back up, Magic Cylinder. The dark energy was absorbed by one cylinder and reflected back through another, striking Jordan with incredible power and hurling him to the ground.

(_Jordan: 0LP_)

Jordan snarled as he stood, his Spirit dissolving to nothing. Krieger smirked as he stared at the fiery youngster.

"You've got a lot to learn," he said "you could have used Lucifer's effect and discarded a card from your hand to destroy Magic Cylinder. If you'd done that, this Duel wouldn't be over."

"Shut up," Jordan snapped, storming away. Krieger chuckled. He pulled a card from his Extra Deck slot and looked it over, reading it.

He smiled.

Meanwhile, Jordan stormed up to the roof of the building, furious at his loss.

He glared out at the wasteland of the B.A.D.

There was only silence and the wind.

He was scared, because he knew what was coming. Every night after he lost a duel, Fallen Angel Lucifer punished him with terrible nightmares, visions of hell too terrible to comprehend.

Nothing spared him the anguish of the nightmares. Nothing saved him.

Nothing but… _her_

He remembered the day he had first come to the others, trying to find out the truth of the Spirit within his soul. He had met Sarayu, they had fallen in love and it had all spiraled off from there. Now they shared a bed every night, always comforting each other.

It didn't bother him that she was older. She loved him, and he loved her. That was it.

In the very depths of the building, was the man who had got Julian discharged from hospital. He was standing before a mighty stone tablet, which bore the images of all Seven Spirits.

He looked over his ancient books, reciting what he knew so well.

"At the dawn of the world, the seven elements were born. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Darkness and Divinity. From each element sprang a spirit, a being able to wield that element to its fullest potential."

"But the creator charged these Seven Spirits with the watching of the world. Should this world become corrupt, it would be cleansed and remade by the Seven Spirits. Thus is their duty, and to do so, each Spirit inhabits a human, known from then as a Vessel. The Vessel is a study for the Spirit, who sees how the Vessel uses the power granted to them."

"Should the Spirits gather and judge the world unworthy, they will obliterate all with their powers and remake it in a second."

A smile spread across his face.

"And thus… we shall rule the new world, leading the worthy from the darkness into the light… and the Vessels of the Spirits shall rule supreme!"

_Little did I know, but that night of passion Kelsey and I shared might have given rise to something incredible, had my rage not taken control and unleashed the full power of Flamvell Nidhogg…_

_I'm not interested in sex. That's the truth. But that night, I lost control and somehow ended up doing something I'd regret. _

_How could I have lost control? I'm only human. That's why. No human has perfect control of themselves, and I found my limits that night. I couldn't control my emotions and I lost myself to my desire. _

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Fiend Roar Deity Raven

LIGHT/ Fiend/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000

Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards from your hand and have this card gain ATK equal to the number of cards you discarded x 400 until the End Phase. For each card discarded by this effect, increase this card's Level by 1 until the End Phase.

*

Fiend Roar Deity Cruz

LIGHT/ Fiend/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

When this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Fiend Roar Deity' monster other than this card from your Graveyard.

*

Fiend Roar Deity Grimlo

LIGHT/ Fiend/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000

While you control a face-up 'Fiend Roar Deity' monster, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to add 1 'Fiend Roar Deity' monster other than 'Fiend Roar Deity Grimlo' from your Deck to your hand.

*

Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris

LIGHT/ Fiend/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1700

1 "Fiend Roar Deity' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can discard 1 Fiend-Type monster to draw 1 card.

(The Fiend Roar Deities (known as Demonic Roaring Gods in Japan) were released in Japan for the sets Limited Edition Pack 13, Duel Terminal – Demon Roar God Revival, Duel Terminal – Champion of Chaos, Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane and Limited Edition Pack 16. A U.S. release date is unknown.)

Fallen Angel Lucius

DARK/ Fairy/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 700/DEF: 700

If this card is sent from your Deck to your Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card and another Level 4 or lower Fairy-Type monster.

(Fallen Angel Lucius is my own invention and creative credit goes to me.)

Fallen Angel Desire

DARK/ Fairy/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 1 Fairy-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can have this card lose 1000 ATK and send one monster your opponent controls to the Graveyard.

(Fallen Angel Desire was released in Japan as a GX manga promotional card. A U.S. release date is unknown.)

Fallen Angel Superbia

DARK/ Fairy/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400

When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, except 'Fallen Angel Superbia'.

(Fallen Angel Superbia was released in Japan as a promotional card for the V-Jump Magazine. A U.S. release date for it is unknown. The word Superbia is Latin for Pride, in case you were wondering.)

Fallen Angel Lucifer

DARK/ Fairy/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000

1 'Fallen Angel' Tuner + 1 Level 6 or higher DARK non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for every 'Fallen Angel' monster in your Graveyard. Every time a 'Fallen Angel' monster is sent from your Deck to your Graveyard by a card effect, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. You can discard one card from your hand in order to destroy one face-down card your opponent controls.

(Fallen Angel Lucifer, the Spirit of Darkness, is one of the Seven Spirits and therefore is my own invention. Creative credit for it goes to me.) \

Fiend Roar Deity Helel

LIGHT/ Fiend/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000

1 'Fiend Roar Deity' Tuner + 1 Level 6 or higher LIGHT non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, discard all monsters in your hand and inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card discarded. Each time a card(s) is discarded from your hand by the effect of a 'Fiend Roar Deity' monster, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. While this card is face-up on the field, all 'Fiend Roar Deity' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects during the turn they are Special Summoned.

(Fiend Roar Deity Helel, the Spirit of Light, is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. An interesting thing to note between Fallen Angel Lucifer and this card is that they are the same being. Helel is simply the Hebrew name for Lucifer.)

Spells:

Meteoric Power

Equip Spell Card

Image: Alien Overlord falling through an atmosphere, encased in ice.

Whenever the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster to your opponent's Life Points.

*

Angelic Corruption

Normal Spell Card

Image: Archlord Zerato sinking into a pit of darkness (implying his fall to become Darklord Zerato...)

Send one monster from your Deck to your Graveyard. Then, you can pay Life Points equal to that monster's Level x 100 and Special Summon it to your side of the field.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Digidramon: Well, that was an interesting chapter.

Luna: (Looking decidedly off-colour) yeah… interesting…

Crow: Come on man, you gotta admit, what Julian and Kelsey were doing… well, it wasn't exactly nice, was it?

Rex Goodwin: I have to agree.

Yusei: Digidramon, you've got to watch what you write.

Akiza: Yeah, watch it. There could be kids reading.

Digidramon: I PUT UP WARNINGS! THERE'S A BIG WARNING AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER AND AT THE END OF THE LAST ONE!

Jack: Still, you can't just write that kind of stuff…

Leo: What'cha talking about?

Luna: Something you don't want to know about for a long time, Leo.

Leo: What is it?

Luna: Something you don't want to know about.

Leo: What is it?

Digidramon: (sighs) this could take a while.

Akiza: Yeah. Digidramon does not own 5D's, and if he did, 4Kids wouldn't be doing what they've apparently put up on the TV schedules, namely skipping through six episodes of 5D's which are episodes 36-41. Something to do with the Arcadia skyscraper's collapse being similar to a terrorist event in American history.

Digidramon: And it's pointless. You see, they could take a page from Digimon Tamers, the dub of which released a certain episode soon after 9/11. The episode in question had a skyscraper with windows exploding outwards in scenes similar to the event mentioned. What did the dubbers do? They edited the episode quite nicely. You can see the explosions if you watch the episode really slowly, but they still did well on it.

Yusei: And if it isn't because of the skyscraper thing?

Digidramon: Well, I'm not sure, to be honest. They apparently don't have trouble with Earthbound Immortals, given that they're dubbing the episode where Ccapac Apu is first used… So I'm not sure. It may have something to do with Carly falling to her death, but they can edit that. Hell, they must have spent half their editing budget on characters by now, and I'd reckon a big slice went on Akiza, judging by the fact I've seen a dub-original comparison site where they don't bother to mention Akiza's cleavage and skirt edits… instead mentioning when said edits aren't present!

Jack: Well, just wait for them to post a statement… then get together with all your pals and rip it to shreds. Simple.

Digidramon: Yeah, I guess. Leo, Luna, Featured Card please…

Leo: What is it?

Digidramon: (Sweatdrops) Alright… any stand-ins for Leo and Luna?

Crow: I'll do it.

Zane: I'll help.

Digidramon: Okay, Crow, Zane, Featured Card please!

Zane: Today's cards are Fallen Angel Desire, Fallen Angel Superbia, Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris, Fiend Roar Deity Helel and Fallen Angel Lucifer.

Crow: Today's card is Fiend Roar Deity Helel! As one of the Seven Spirits, this thing has immense power, and its abilities just help support Fiend Roar Deity decks! Let's just say, if this thing was real, it'd be a real tournament help!

Digidramon: Well, that's this chapter done! And with it goes sexual nature stuff for quite a while, hopefully. I'd like to apologize to anyone who was in some way scarred or otherwise affected by that scene. I did warn you all about it.

But next time, the Legacy of Champions kicks off at full force as Julian faces off against the dark and strong Minato Ryuji. Can he overcome an army of undead with the force of flames and a card gifted to him by the heir of Aster Phoenix?

And the legacy of Julian and Kelsey's night together will become apparent, but just what have they done? Find out in Chapter 19: The Burning Dead!


	19. Chapter 19: The Burning Dead

Chapter 19: The Burning Dead

_After that night with Kelsey, the Legacy of Champions began in earnest. Rex Goodwin had waited long enough, everyone was at the peak of their excitement and anticipation._

_As for me, well… my first morning started out sorta okay… well, except for one slight problem…_

_I'd just had unprotected sex with Kelsey. That tends to make a morning rather bad…_

Julian groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He stretched out his arms.

Then he froze as he felt skin.

He slowly looked to see Kelsey, who groaned and woke up as well, perhaps stirred by his actions.

He suddenly noticed the lack of clothes on them both, and a mental jigsaw fitted together, memories answering questions. He groaned and slapped his hand over his face.

"No… no… no," he muttered "we didn't…"

"Wha…?" Kelsey yawned, looking at him.

The pieces fell into place for her as well.

"We… didn't… seriously," she gasped.

"We did," Julian replied grimly "we had sex. We made love, whatever you want to say. And it was unprotected."

She didn't immediately react, but Julian could see the sudden fear in her eyes. He could guess half a dozen of her reasons to be afraid.

"How…?" she asked "How'd it get that far…?"

"We couldn't control ourselves," he replied, looking away "we gave into our desires. And we ended up making the wrong choices, doing the wrong things."

"I could be…" she began, shuddering and starting to curl in on herself, whimpering.

"Pregnant," Julian finished "but, Kelsey. The question is, what're we going to do?"

"I don't know," she whispered, sounding scared "oh… Julian… I… It's all my fault… If I hadn't come in here…"

"You think I regret it?" he said softly "no, Kelsey. Maybe we shouldn't have had sex, but we did. And I'm not ashamed to say that every second felt amazing. Are you going to deny that?" She whimpered again, but shook her head slightly.

"There we go," Julian said tenderly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his chest "Kelsey, if we did conceive our child last night, we need to decide what to do. Are we ready for this… taking care of a child?"

"I don't know," she whispered "I'm so afraid, Julian… please… just make it all okay…"

"It's okay," he said softly, hugging her close and lightly kissing her hair "I'll help you, no matter what."

There was a knock at the door, and then whoever was outside unceremoniously flung it open anyway. Julian cursed; they had been so occupied with each other they'd forgotten to lock the door!

Kisara stepped through the open door, followed by Milo and Drago.

Their reactions to the situation were remarkably varied.

Milo looked away and started to whistle, shuffling away towards the door. Kisara stared at the two with sheer amazement, mouth framing words without them being spoken.

As for Drago, he was icy calm.

"Don't tell me," he said calmly "the two of you made love last night." Julian gaped at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Please," the Evil Hero duelist smirked "do you know how much damn noise you two made? Too much! But, that doesn't matter. We've got other things to deal with, the first of which you've just been talking about, if what Kisara heard from eavesdropping was right."

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" the Kaiba girl protested.

"Then what exactly do you call listening at the door?"

"That's enough," Julian said quietly "give Kelsey and me some privacy to get dressed. Then we can discuss this, got it?"

They got it and walked out of the room rather quickly.

Julian and Kelsey remained in an embrace for a while, trying to think of solutions to what had happened. There were none. Simply put, they were facing dilemmas everyone in their situation had to face.

And the major ones revolved around the possibility of conception. If Kelsey had got pregnant… then what did it mean for them?

They broke out of the embrace and quickly dressed, not talking, focusing on putting on their clothes. Kelsey was stuck, as her clothes were in her own room, so she just pulled on her dressing gown, ignoring the rips in it from Julian's rough treatment the night before. She dressed in her own room, putting on a cream white sweater and blue jeans. As she combed her hair, her eyes were full of worry.

If she was pregnant, how could she deal with it? Julian would support her, no matter what, but he wasn't in any good books other than those of the Satellite and those didn't count for anything. It would be hard to win any sort of support.

Though… if Julian won the tournament, it might tip the scales in their favor…

She couldn't figure anything out. Best to wait until she knew for sure if she was pregnant with their child or not.

What frightened her was just how foolish she'd been. She could recall teenage girls in the Satellite, some underage, gossiping about their sexual experiences, and many had sex unprotected. Some even joked about the stupid attempts their partners had made at preventing conception, but all were pointless…

If there was one thing Kelsey had promised herself, it was that she would never have sex unprotected under any circumstance. And now, on her very first night of sex, she had already been that foolish!

She stopped brushing her hair and noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks. She was genuinely scared. As she left the room, she didn't even try to brush away the tears. She was too busy wondering how she'd been such an idiot.

They met up in a small lounge Drago managed to reserve for them with minimal effort, due to Julian and Kisara participating in the Legacy of Champions.

"So," Drago began, leaning forwards and pressing his fingertips together as he stared at the couple, who were sitting together on a sofa, Julian wrapping his arm around Kelsey, who was curled up against his chest. "We need to think. We need to sort this stuff out, and we haven't got too long. Goodwin's tournament starts in a bit."

"How do we sort this out, anyway?" Kisara muttered "it's simple. Those two idiots over there decided to spend the night having unprotected sex and now stupid geeky girl there thinks she could be pregnant. Blah blah blah, not our problem."

Julian looked just about ready to hit Kisara for that, and Drago looked more than ready to help him.

"Shut up!" Julian snapped "you don't know what this is doing to her! You don't know what it's doing to me! You can't understand, Kisara! You don't know how easy it was for the two of us, how easy it was to just let go of our thoughts and fall into what happened! Now we have to deal with the consequences, and the least you could do is help!"

"He's right," Drago said sternly "Kisara, if you aren't going to be helpful, get out."

"Fine," she snapped "I've got far better things to do than sort out their mistake." With that, she stormed out of the room, already in a good mind to tell as many people as she could about the issue in question…

"I don't know what to do," Julian said quietly "oh… I was such a fool! I just let myself do that to her… I didn't think!"

"Julian," Milo said "the past is the past. You can't change what happened last night. All you can do is try and make the best of it. Just know, Drago and I'll back you two up. Drago can get help from his dad, I know he can."

"If it comes to that," Drago said "I'll make my dad help you. But he'll understand. He can't resist the chance to help others, anyway, so if we need help from him, him giving it is almost certain."

"But… before that, we need to establish if Kelsey is pregnant or not," Julian said quietly "and we'd need to wait for that."

"Unfortunately," Drago muttered "the best thing to do is keep this quiet. Goodwin won't appreciate rumors being tossed around before this crackpot tournament of his, so just don't say anything and just try and help each other get to grips with what happened. Milo and I'll help you when we can. Now, let's get to that tournament."

They all stood and walked out, Julian and Kelsey holding hands.

"It'll be okay," Julian murmured to her.

"Please… make it okay," she replied softly. He hugged her tightly, so overwhelmed with her faith in him.

"I will," he said.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the Kaiba Dome, where the tournament would take place.

Kisara stayed slightly behind them, smirking at what she'd done.

"Oh miss high and mighty," she muttered "let's see what happens when your name gets dragged through the mud."

Julian found himself standing just beside the doorway leading out into the arena. He needed to go out there, he knew. But he couldn't leave Kelsey. He could see the worry digging away at her, tearing her apart from inside.

"Go," she said softly.

"You need me," he replied.

"This tournament needs you," Kelsey murmured "just win for me. Just win for _us_."

"I swear to you, Kelsey, I will." He hugged her tightly, and then turned away, forcing himself not to turn back as he walked out into the arena…

Rex Goodwin looked down at the twelve competitors, smiling. It all fell into place.

Except for one tiny alteration in the grand scale of things. This disturbing rumor from the Kaiba girl, Kisara. Allegedly, Julian Mikuro had slept with a girl during the night and had possibly impregnated her.

This was going to be an issue, he decided. But it could wait.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked the person in the shadows behind him. Light flashed off of a pair of spectacles as the man looked at Goodwin.

"Yes," he said "I assure you, by the end of that duel, Julian Mikuro will be at his limits. You'll see what you need to see, Goodwin. Provided of course, you hold up your end of the bargain?"

"You'll get your money." The man smirked and walked away, face still unseen.

Goodwin smiled too.

He stepped out into the open air, looking out at the immense crowd watching his tournament and smiling.

"People of New Domino," he said through his microphone "I am glad to finally announce the beginning of the Legacy of Champions. As you are no doubt aware, the tournament had to be postponed due to severe injuries inflicted on one of the participants, but the doctors inform me the duelist in question has made a full recovery. So, without further ado, let the tournament begin!"

"This tournament will be divided into three rounds. The first and second round will consist of one on one matches, then the third round will be a two on one duel. The rules will be explained in detail as the tournament progresses. But let the six duels for Round 1 be decided through our new duel computer system!"

He raised his arm as immense screens flared into life, displaying pictures of each duelist involved. Then the pictures started to spin around the screen.

"And… pair!" Goodwin ordered.

The pictures immediately fell into place, deciding the match-ups:

**Julian Mikuro VS Minato Ryuji**

**Yamato Orimoto VS Takuya Seta**

**Seto Kaiba VS Kisara Kaiba**

**Jack Atlas VS Alexis Yuki **

**Jaden Yuki VS Zane Truesdale **

**Chazz Princeton VS Hunter Pace**

"And so it is decided," Goodwin said "our first duel will be Julian Mikuro against Minato Ryuji. Duelists, you have thirty minutes to prepare!"

Fifteen minutes later, Julian was sitting beside Kelsey in the duelist lounge, built into the structure of the stands. Normally non-participants weren't allowed inside, but Julian had asked the guard to make an exception. He wanted to talk to Kelsey.

"Kelsey," he said quietly, well aware of the other duelists standing around them "I will win this duel, for you."

"Win for the both of us," she whispered, kissing him briefly, chastely on the lips. As she turned to leave, Yamato looked at the couple with interest and walked over to Julian, sitting opposite the Flamvell duelist.

"Yes, Yamato?" Julian asked softly.

"You and that Kelsey girl are close, aren't you?" the Destiny duelist said.

"We're good friends."

"I'd say more than that, if the rumors I've heard are true."

"What rumors?"

"You haven't heard them?" Yamato spoke, surprised "apparently the two of you had sex in the hotel last night." Julian groaned, he didn't need another reminder of his stupidity.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately it's true," Julian replied "but Kelsey and I are trying to keep it quiet. It's our business."

"I can respect that," Yamato replied with a nod "look, Julian. If you want to be left in peace, be assured I won't talk. Aster always taught me to let others have their private business and I'll respect that wish. And just as a good will gift, I've got something to help you out with your match. I heard about Ryuji's deck, and it's a vicious one. This ought to help." He passed Julian a Trap Card.

"How does this thing help?" Julian asked.

"You'll see," Yamato said, smiling "look, if you and Kelsey want any help at all… I'll be willing to give it to you. And your secret's safe with me. I keep my lips sealed." He reached out and shook Julian's hand. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Julian replied "it's nice to have someone say that."

"**Will Julian Mikuro and Minato Ryuji report to the duel field immediately?"**

"That's my cue," Julian sighed, standing.

"Good luck," Yamato repeated. Julian nodded and started to walk away, fully prepared heart and soul for the duel.

Minato and Julian faced off across the arena, both ready.

Julian could see Kelsey in the audience, despite how many people there were. He knew she was watching him, and he was determined to show her that he would win any duel for her, overcome anything if it meant she was okay.

"Our first duelist is Minato Ryuji, famous for his wins in tournaments around the Okinawa area," Rex Goodwin spoke "his deck is legendary for being unbeatable, but will our latest challenger defeat it? I'd like to introduce the second duelist, Julian Mikuro!"

As Julian fully expected, the mention of his name sparked a lot of whispering in the audience. Clearly, whoever was spreading the rumors had done well.

"Quiet down please," Goodwin said "let's treat both of these duelists with respect, regardless of events outside this arena." Julian's eyes narrowed at the clever speech Goodwin was using, still managing to keep what Julian had done in the sidelines of the spotlight, while still focusing people on the duel.

"Begin," Goodwin said.

"DUEL!" Julian and Minato yelled.

_Julian 8000LP/Minato 8000LP_

"You can start," Minato said disdainfully "seeing as you're the one who wasn't using the nighttime to practice." Julian let out a snarl at that, but drew anyway.

"You'll pay for that," he promised "I set a monster and lay down two face-downs." He set Guard of Flamvell and laid down Backfire and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"I end there."

_Julian 8000LP/Minato 8000LP_

"I draw," Minato said calmly "I activate Call of the Mummy. This Spell means that when I don't have a monster, I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type from my hand."

"Now I use its effect to summon Skull Servant." With a moan, perhaps one of the most iconic of Duel Monsters appeared, a skeleton clad in a ragged purple shroud (ATK: 300).

"Next I lay two cards face-down and summon The Lady in Wight in attack mode." With another moan, a skeleton wearing a ragged and decaying brown dress appeared, caked with cobwebs and bizarrely, holding a cup of tea on a silver platter in her arms (ATK: 0).

"I'll end my turn there, as I have no cards in my hand."

_Julian 8000LP/Minato 8000LP_

"I draw," Julian said "now I play Flame Gate, paying 800 Life Points to summon my Flamvell Glunica." The purple skinned dragon appeared from a portal of flames, snapping his fingers and forming a fireball (ATK: 1700).

(_Julian: 7200LP_)

"Now I summon Flamvell Paun." The monkey appeared, raising its flaming arms (ATK: 200).

"And I Flip Summon Guard of Flamvell." The dragon appeared as its card flipped over (ATK: 100). "Now I Tune my monsters together to Synchro Summon…!"

Guard of Flamvell roared and took flight, dissolving into a glowing Synchro ring that encircled Flamvell Glunica and Flamvell Paun, cutting them down to glowing orange frameworks that released five glowing stars. The stars spun within the ring before exploding into a fireball…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos! Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!" _Julian chanted. With a roar, Flamvell Urquizas burst from the Synchro Summon, raising his fists (ATK: 2100).

"That's impressive," Minato noted.

In the duelist lounge, Yamato watched Julian Synchro Summon Flamvell Urquizas and smirked.

"He might just have a chance,' he said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked, coming up behind him. The Cyber Style duelist sat down beside the prodigy, looking at the duel stats "Julian's doing well. He already has a decent Synchro Monster out on his second turn."

"Yes, but I know Minato. He thrives on psychological pressure. As the duel goes on, he'll use what he knows of Julian against him. Unfortunately, Ryuji has the perfect ammo, thanks to those damn rumors."

"That isn't fair," Jaden said from behind them, his face grim. Beside him, invisible to others, Yubel agreed. "He can't do that. He can't use Julian's worries against him in a duel, it's wrong!"

"I don't deny that," Yamato said "but unfortunately, there's no rule stopping him. He can pile the pressure on Julian as much as he likes, so long as he doesn't completely break Julian down to nothing. And Minato's calculating, he can guess exactly how much pressure that would take."

"It's wrong," Zane said "he's willing to use something like that against Julian… I'd never ever use a rumor like that as a weapon."

"None of us would," Jaden said angrily "and I hope Julian finds the low-life scum who started to talk, so he can make them pay. Hell, if I found that guy… well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"_It certainly wouldn't,"_ Yubel commented.

Hearing this, Kisara shuddered, realizing now what she had done. She had used what she knew against Julian, all for a moment of irritation!

Meanwhile, Julian was smirking.

"Urquizas, attack that Skull Servant with Searing Justice!" Flamvell Urquizas roared and leapt into the air, lashing out at Skull Servant with a blazing fist.

"Go, Trap Card," Minato said "Defense Draw. I take no damage and I get a card." The blazing fist crushed his Skull Servant, but he was protected by a barrier of green light as he drew.

"I end there," Julian said.

_Julian 7200LP/Minato 8000LP_

"I draw," Minato said "now I activate the Spell One for One, discarding my Plaguespreader Zombie from my hand to bring out another Skull Servant from my deck." With a moan, another purple shrouded skeleton appeared (ATK: 300).

"Next I trigger my second Trap, Soul Essence, allowing me to draw a card for every monster in my Graveyard, provided that number does not exceed five. I have two monsters, so I draw two cards."

"Now I return the monster King of the Skull Servants from my hand to my deck to bring back Plaguespreader Zombie." With a moan, a twisted zombie made from the body parts of many different creatures, it seemed, appeared, a dull look on its face, eyes blank and soulless (ATK: 400).

"Now I Tune together Plaguespreader Zombie, Skull Servant and The Lady in Wight to Synchro Summon…"

Plaguespreader Zombie dissolved into two Synchro rings that surrounded Skull Servant and The Lady in Wight, cutting them down to orange frameworks. The frameworks released four glowing stars that exploded with dark purple light…

"_The corrupting essence of the undead flows into the demonic form! Demon of the undead, awaken to corrupt the entire world! Synchro Summon! Unleash a plague, Undead Skull Archfiend!" _Minato chanted.

With a roar, his Undead Skull Archfiend appeared, spreading its dark wings, body of bone and rotting flesh unleashing a terrible, ghastly stench that soon left all but Minato gagging (ATK: 2500).

"How can you stand it?" Julian choked.

"I wear nose plugs," Minato said.

"Figures," his opponent muttered.

"But let's turn away from the game for a moment," Minato said "and to you. Are you worse than I am? I merely use a monster that releases a terrible stench. You, on the other hand… you may have impregnated an innocent girl… all for one night of pleasure… you sicken me."

"SHUT UP!" Julian roared.

"Why should I?" Minato replied "I did nothing last night, other than practice. You, you spent your night wallowing in sin and corruption… how appropriate then, that you face the avatar of your corruption…."

"Don't listen!" Drago shouted from the stands. But he could feel it in the air; the crowd was being twisted by Minato's words…

"He should listen," Minato said "after all, he committed the act in question. He was the one who had that girl in his bed. He was the one who made love with her last night… he is responsible."

"Mob psychology," Milo muttered from beside Drago "he's stirring the crowd in his favor now… piling the pressure on Julian."

"We were fools," a sad, ghostly whisper of a voice spoke from beside them. It was Kelsey.

"No," Drago said "you were human. That's all any of us are, and so you followed your instincts. There's nothing wrong with that. This man, he's a monster to decry your actions when you had no control. And Julian will make him pay."

Julian knew he would.

"Be quiet," he hissed "that's my business, not a weapon for you!"

"But why should we be quiet?" Minato asked, spreading his arms wide "why shouldn't we denounce what you have done? Now, feel the touch of your corruption, Julian Mikuro… Archfiend, attack."

Undead Skull Archfiend roared and lunged for Flamvell Urquizas, ripping the monster apart with its talons before striking Julian, who screamed as he felt the pain rip through him.

"And so you are punished," Minato said, adjusting his spectacles "fitting, isn't it?"

A spark of anger.

That burned in Julian's soul. The flames of rage were fanned, the rebellion building.

"Be quiet, you asshole," Julian spat, standing firm as the zombie demon glided back to its master.

(_Julian: 6800LP_)

"I'll end with a face-down," Minato said, laying the card down.

_Julian 6800LP/Minato 8000LP_

Julian drew silently, wrapped in his own doubts, his own worries.

"_What if he's right? What if what I did last night… was wrong? Am I really that dark, really that bad? Have I become what I swore I'd defeat…? Have I become the monster they see in me?" _

The doubts clouded him, tearing him apart until he just wanted to scream with all the burden laid on his shoulders. His eyes burned with pain and worry, and Minato gave a soft smirk as he saw the hopelessness begin to set in.

He would win, pushing the child to his limits.

And then Goodwin would reward him, for doing as he had been ordered…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_The whole damn match was a set-up._

_It wasn't the match against Jack I'd thought would happen, that came later. Instead, Goodwin picked the person he knew was able to push me to my limits, Minato Ryuji. Minato was an expert at it, always basing his strategy on psychological tactics, wearing down his opponent's ability to make strategies by making them doubt themselves._

_That's what he did to me. I was fragile and he turned that to his advantage._

_Too bad, then, that he underestimated what I could unleash, what I was capable of… What Flamvell Nidhogg could do through me…_

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Undead Skull Archfiend

DARK/ Zombie/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200

'Plaguespreader Zombie' + 2 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters

Face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

(Undead Skull Archfiend was released in the Ancient Prophecy set in Japan, which will be released on the 1st of September in the TCG.)

Traps:

Soul Essence

Normal Trap Card

Image: Souls from Skull Servant and Paladin of the Cursed Dragon being sucked into Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower

Activate only when you have five or less Zombie-Type monsters in your Graveyard and no cards in your hand. Draw a number of cards equal to the number of Zombie-Type monsters in your Graveyard.

(Soul Essence is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Digidramon: Well, I did it again. I managed to stir up a story…

Akiza: And you used the most cliché idea you could. Pregnancy.

Yusei: Being fair to Digidramon, at least Kelsey and Julian weren't drunk when they had sex. That's the ultimate cliché when it comes to this issue.

Digidramon: Exactly why I avoided it. I never understand why people seem to think that always needs to be the case.

Jack: Maybe because they want to blame alcohol for everything?

Akiza: Who knows? Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if he did, there would be some random spectator whose only purpose was to eat popcorn and occasionally yell out some random thing like 'Brooklyn rage' or maybe say that someone has 'rage of the Brooklyn variety'.

Julian: How can I beat Minato? He's got me guessing myself!

Yamato: Have faith, Julian. You can win. No duel is over until the last move is made, and I gave you that card so you could beat Minato.

Minato: But he has to overcome his own fears first! And he will never do that!

Kelsey: He will. Julian never loses faith in himself. You have him doubting now, you monster, but he will come back to win this duel!

Minato: Oh, really. We'll see that next time, won't we?

Jaden: Get lost, Minato. We don't want you here.

Digidramon: Well then, Leo, Luna, Featured Card!

Leo: What is it?

Digidramon: YOU STILL HAVEN'T STOPPED HIM ASKING!

Luna: He won't stop. I'm so tired…

Yusei: Crow and I'll do the Featured Card.

Crow: Okay then! Today's cards are Undead Skull Archfiend, Soul Essence, Flamvell Urquizas, Skull Servant and The Lady in Wight!

Yusei: Today's card is Undead Skull Archfiend. It has a very useful ability, preventing card effects from destroying Zombie-Type monsters, which in the game of Duel Monsters, can be a difference between victory and loss. On top of that, it has 2500 attack points, making it able to compete with many powerful cards.

Crow: But, since you need Plaguespreader Zombie and at least two other Zombies to summon the thing, it is quite hard.

Digidramon: Thanks guys. Next time, can Julian overcome his self-doubts and defeat Minato? What card did Yamato give Julian? Why is it so helpful? Will Julian and Kelsey be able to sort out this big mess? Will it ever be okay for our favorite couple?

To find out, read Chapter 20: Doubting Choices, Curse of Love!


	20. Chapter 20: Doubting Choices

Chapter 20: Doubting Choices, Curse of Love

_At that moment, I was alone. Kelsey, Drago, Kisara… nothing. There was nothing but me and my doubts. Minato's words came across a great void, yet tore into me so deeply I couldn't try to resist, try to argue._

_I made the greatest mistake of my life. My choices became the very weapon to destroy me from the inside out._

_For the first time, I was scared of becoming what I swore to fight… as if Minato's words were some twisted mirror, showing a side of me I didn't want to look at… yet had to…_

Julian stood still, incapable of even flipping over the card he had drawn. Minato's words tore him apart.

"Come on Julian!" Drago yelled.

"You've gotta make a move!" Milo added "or he'll trample you!"

"Kelsey," Drago said "help him. He needs your support."

"But... it's my fault Minato can do this to him," she whispered "if I hadn't gone to him last night…"

"Forget it!" Drago said harshly "Kelsey, no one, and I mean no one, is blaming you for what happened. It was a mistake, but you've got to help Julian get through it! We're behind you both. He's behind you."

"Are you supporting him or not?"

"I… am," she said, voice ghostly even as she stood up, determination burning in her eyes "Julian, I believe in you! Don't listen to him! Believe in your deck! Win for us!"

And in the dark depths of doubt and worry, Julian heard her.

"Kelsey…" he breathed, eyes suddenly banished of doubt and worry, now burning with hope "I will win!"

"What?" Minato gasped "you can't be…"

"I can," Julian said. The field quickly became fixed in his mind.

Minato had his Undead Skull Archfiend (ATK: 2500) and a face-down.

Julian, on the other hand, had Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Backfire set face-down. He had no monsters.

Minato had full Life Points (8000) while Julian was on 6800.

He turned over the card he had drawn, and smiled as he remembered who had given it to him…

"_Kelsey… thank you,_" he thought.

"I remove from play Flamvell Urquizas, Flamvell Paun and Guard of Flamvell from my Graveyard to summon this… one of my strongest creatures…"

"I call upon Pyrasis - Blazing Hope!"

With an almighty roar, an angelic being rose from a suddenly burning inferno. This being had a long mane of burning hair that tumbled onto its shoulders like a waterfall of fire, and fierce eyes that almost seemed to burn what they gazed upon. As she moved, she raised a burning long sword and a golden shield bearing the crimson emblem of a twisting flame. Her wings were ablaze, showering embers onto the ground beneath her. And her armor seemed to burn too, gold beneath a veil of fire that twisted to follow her movements (ATK: 2400).

(Pyrasis's ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the monsters removed to summon her. So 2100 + 100 + 200 = 2400)

"What the hell is that?" Minato asked, still retaining irritating calm.

"Pyrasis is Hope," Julian said "my hope. She was given to me by a dear friend, and now, that friend has brought me back from the darkness you sent me to. Pyrasis can only be Special Summoned by removing from play three Fire monsters in my Graveyard and her attack is equal to their combined attack."

"She can't defeat my Archfiend. Even if she has some tricky special ability, she can't!"

"She can, actually. You see, when Pyrasis attacks, she gains the attack points of the target onto her own until the End Phase."

"She what?!"

"Pyrasis - Blazing Hope!" Julian called "attack Undead Skull Archfiend with Shining Hope!" Pyrasis let out a battle cry and charged, slashing through Undead Skull Archfiend even as its points empowered her (ATK: 4900). The demon moaned, then burst into flames and shattered.

Minato whimpered as the blazing sword slashed through him without doing any real damage, but still leaving pain.

(_Minato: 5600LP_)

"I'll end by activating Backfire, dealing you 500 damage if a Fire monster I control is destroyed." Pyrasis stopped burning so brightly (ATK: 2400).

_Julian 6800LP/Minato 5600LP_

"I draw," Minato said "now I activate my Trap Card, Accursed Name. This means I send all Zombie-Type monsters on my field and in my hand to the Graveyard. I then revive one Zombie and so long as that monster is on the field, all monsters in my Graveyard are treated as that monster."

He discarded his King of the Skull Servants.

"I revive King of the Skull Servants." With a louder moan than ever before, a Skull Servant appeared. But this one stood on a pile of corpses and had an immense aura of darkness, marking him as greater than his brethren (ATK: ?)

"What's the point in that?" Julian asked.

"My King gets 100 points for every Skull Servant or King of the Skull Servants in the Graveyard," Minato explained, even as the king roared (ATK: 3000). "King of the Skull Servants, attack Pyrasis - Blazing Hope!" The King roared and gathered dark energy in his hands, hurling it at Pyrasis.

"Go, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Julian yelled.

"That activates the other effect of Accursed Name!" Minato countered "now I can simply send a Zombie with the same name as the revived monster from my Deck to negate that card's effect and destroy it!" Scrap-Iron Scarecrow blew up as Minato slotted another King of the Skull Servants into his Graveyard, immediately empowering the attacking King (ATK: 4000).

The sphere of dark energy struck Pyrasis, shattering her in an instant as she screamed. Julian was hit by the sphere just as it exploded and he growled in pain.

(_Julian: 5200LP_)

Then a blast of flames shot from Julian's Backfire card and struck Minato, drawing a hiss of pain from the dark duelist.

(_Minato: 5100LP_)

"I'll end there," Minato said.

_Julian 5200LP/Minato 5100LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "and now Pyrasis's second effect activates! When she's destroyed by battle, I can draw a card for every 800 points of battle damage I took from that battle! Thanks to that, I draw two more cards!" He drew three cards from his deck and looked at them, smiling.

One was Yamato's card. But it would have to wait until he could deal with Accursed Name.

Since that Trap needed Minato to send a King of the Skull Servants to the Graveyard to negate Julian's effects, Minato only had one more negation left on that card.

"I set a monster and lay two cards face-down," he said "now I end my turn."

_Julian 5200LP/Minato 5100LP_

"I draw," Minato said "now I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to make us draw three cards each." They drew.

"Now I equip King of the Skull Servants with Phalanx Pike, giving him 900 points for every monster with the same name in either Graveyard. Accursed Name makes all four monsters in my Graveyard have the same name, which gives my King another 3600 points."

A golden spear appeared in the King's hand and he raised it with a roar (ATK: 7600).

"Brooklyn Rage!" some spectator yelled, chewing some popcorn.

"Next I give him Opti-Camouflage Armour, allowing him to attack you directly and end this!" His King shone with brilliant light.

"Attack Julian directly!" Minato ordered. The King of the Skull Servants roared and raised his pike, unleashing a blast of dark energy from it…

"JULIAN!" Drago shouted.

"JULIAN!" Milo yelled

"Julian," Kelsey murmured, but her voice somehow became the one Julian heard even as his face-down lifted up…

"Go, Trap Card!" Julian called "Draining Shield!"

"I negate your card with Accursed Name's effect!" Minato countered, slotting his final King of the Skull Servants into the Graveyard. Draining Shield shattered.

Julian smirked.

"Gotcha," he said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk and watching Yamato's card lift up.

"What?!" Minato cried "NO!"

"Oh yes!" Julian laughed "Karma Cut! It removes from play a monster on your field, and then removes all monsters with the same name in your Graveyard from play too!"

"But that leaves me defenseless!" Minato exclaimed as King of the Skull Servants suddenly faded away. All the monsters in his Graveyard slid out and he pocketed them with a growl.

"I end with a face-down," he muttered.

_Julian 5200LP/Minato 5100LP_

"I draw," Julian said "now I flip summon my Flamvell Hellion." The demonic fire spirit appeared with a roar (ATK: 1600).

"I summon Flamvell Helldog." The hellhound appeared with a bark (ATK: 1900).

"And now I Tune them together to Synchro Summon…!"

Flamvell Hellion dissolved into four Synchro rings that encircled Flamvell Helldog, cutting it down to an orange framework. The framework released four glowing stars that spun within the rings, exploding into a crimson inferno…

"_Gathering flames become the inferno of new life! Love and courage, burn bright in this soul like the sun! Synchro Summon! Become the soul of Fire, Flamvell Phoenixian!" _

With an almighty roar, his Synchro phoenix emerged from the inferno, beating down with its wings (ATK: 1500). Then it unleashed a gale of flames, reducing Minato's Spell and Trap Cards to ashes.

Flame gathered on it once more as the fallen Fire monsters in Julian's Graveyard empowered his phoenix (ATK: 2700).

"And to end this duel, I play my final Spell," Julian said "Spirit Bond. This allows me to transfer half of my Life Points onto Phoenixian's attack until the end of this turn." Energy pulsed around him before flowing into Flamvell Phoenixian.

(_Julian: 2600LP_)

Flamvell Phoenixian screamed as its body became pure white, spiritual flames burning on it (ATK: 5300).

"Flamvell Phoenixian!" Julian called "end this with Howling Inferno!" The phoenix roared and unleashed a torrent of pale white flames from its maw, engulfing Minato in searing fire. The duelist screamed even as his Life Points hit zero.

(_Minato: 0LP_)

Minato whimpered and collapsed as the flames dissipated. Julian gave a smile as Phoenixian dissolved away to nothing.

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Minato motionless on the ground. He wouldn't be harming anyone else with his words for a _long long time_.

He sat down heavily opposite Yamato, holding out Karma Cut gratefully.

"It helped, just as you said it would," he said with a soft smile. The silver-haired teen smiled back and took his card.

"I knew Ryuji well enough," he said "I knew he'd try to psyche you out like that. At least you made that awesome comeback. What helped you, anyway?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You were all frozen up when Minato was talking to you… but then you just unfroze and dueled. How did you fight back when you were like that?"

Julian looked up and Yamato found himself staring into those intense eyes, eyes that had seen so much, conveyed so much suffering and yet so much _joy_.

"Someone I love helped me," he said quietly "she gave me the strength to fight back."

"Is this the same girl… y'know?"

"Yes," Julian murmured sadly "the same girl I slept with last night. Kelsey Asagi."

"Man, you must be really cut up about that. I mean, I saw how much Minato got to you when he was talking about it… that guy spouts crap anyway… but I guess that crap hurt."

"Yeah, it sure did. That guy knows what he's talking about."

"Well… he always did do well in Okinawa and I guess we know why. Still, you beat him. You're in Round Two now," Yamato said.

"Yep, he sure is," Jaden said, sitting down next to the Destiny prodigy and looking at Julian. "Hey there. Drago said about you and Kelsey, and I saw Minato saying all that stuff. Seriously, Julian, don't worry. Even if you have got Kelsey pregnant, you've got plenty of people supporting you, and be assured, I'm one of them."

"Thanks, Jaden," Julian murmured "I'm just so worried… what if I'm no better than those criminals I beat in Satellite? I never even stopped to think… I just rushed in and did it… no restraint, just the wrong choice."

"Julian!" Jaden said sharply "get a grip on yourself. You can't change the past. You can't now. Just try and make the best of things, or you'll drive yourself nuts if you keep going on about it."

"He's right," Yamato added "Julian, we will help you. We won't desert you if you ever need our help. You touched my heart when you said about using the prize money for the Satellite, and all I can do is return the favor."

"Thanks, guys," Julian murmured.

"Mr. Mikuro?" the gruff voice of the guard called across the room "Kelsey Asagi's here to see you. Should I let her in?"

"Yes," Julian called. The guard stepped aside and Kelsey ran over to Julian as Yamato and Jaden moved away, giving the couple some space. Jaden went to be with his wife, but Yamato leaned against the wall and watched Julian and Kelsey.

Kelsey wrapped her arms around Julian tightly and he hugged her back, glad to see her.

"Oh, Julian," she murmured "I was so afraid… you looked terrified."

"I was," he said quietly "I was in a dark place until you called me out of there."

"You won… for us," she murmured, gently pulling back and touching the purple mark on his neck, her mark. He stiffened, recalling their great mistake.

"I won alright," he said "I won because you need me to win. I love you, and I always will love you, even after every star in the sky burns to dust. We may have made a mistake last night, but we can't let that get in the way of how we feel."

"We can't," she agreed, meeting his gaze with her own, eyes misty and haunted. She was still afraid, he realized.

"Don't be scared," he murmured "I'm here."

"But… all those people… all the _hate_," she whimpered "can we deal with it all?"

"Maybe not," he replied "but I don't care. All I care about is you. I love you with all my heart, and that will never change."

"I love you too," she whispered. Their lips crept closer together until they met, the two embracing and kissing at once.

Yamato gave a soft smile. The other duelists in the room either looked away or stared with incredible fascination.

Julian held Kelsey as tightly as he could without hurting her, just wanting to show he did love her, that he would protect her, make it all okay in the end…

She clung to him because she was scared of the world that now seemed against them, and because of what they themselves had so foolishly done. Yet she still had hope for their love, because she had to see some light at the end of the tunnel, even through the morbid shroud of Death closing around her…

Drago sat in the stands beside Milo and looked down into the arena.

"I wonder how Julian and Kelsey are?" he said "Kelsey looked pretty scared during that match."

"She's been scared ever since she woke up this morning," Milo said quietly "to be honest; she has a good reason to be scared. She might be pregnant with Julian's child, for heaven's sake."

"Remember we bet on them getting together?" Drago murmured "we never saw it like this, did we?"

"No, we didn't. They always seemed so sensible, so utterly smart… you'd never see them as the kind of couple to have unprotected sex. I never saw it coming, you never did… hell, I bet they never saw it coming either, they just got so caught in the moment they couldn't let go."

"It's kinda sad, actually," Drago said "just look into their eyes, they're both scared. They both don't know if they are capable of being parents. The thought they might not… it terrifies them both. How can they hold up with that kind of pressure?"

"They have each other," Milo said "that's how. They cling to each other, because it's the only way to last through this storm."

"Not exactly the most romantic scenario, is it?"

"Well, it's not exactly movie romance. But in a way, they will always have a romantic bond, regardless of how it happened. They have each other, that's what matters."

Kisara was starting to feel utterly wretched.

She was standing at the top of the Kaiba Dome, considering whether to hurl herself over the railing in front of her and fall roughly three stories down in the hopes she'd die.

How the hell had she even considered making Julian and Kelsey's lives miserable? Let alone gone through with the plan! She'd seen what Minato had done to Julian by making him doubt and fear, seen the terror in Kelsey's eyes. The two were so very fragile; all they truly had was each other.

And Kisara had seen fit to set the very hounds of hell loose on them, all for petty _jealousy_.

She wanted what they had. A bond, loving, caring.

But more, horribly, so much more.

She wanted Julian. She lusted for him, as she had since laying eyes on him.

She was little better than some monstrous demon, desiring a man belonging to someone else. She'd seen the mark Kelsey had left on his neck, realized what the girl meant by such a mark.

And all she could do was be jealous. All she wanted to do was the same, to make marks on Julian, to mine those rich pleasures she saw in her dreams every night. She was sick, twisted, less than human.

She didn't care. She just wanted him, desired him. She wanted to touch that body all over, to make him moan as she kissed and bit him, to strip him with her own hands, to feel his fingers on her body…

Lust. It was a terrible sin, she saw that now. It had crept up on her until she was in its grip, desiring Julian with all her soul, wanting to do such twisted things to him for her own sick pleasure.

Yes, she was a hell-born bitch. She was a filthy whore, sick and corrupt, stained with sin and darkness.

But she didn't care. She'd never been told what was right and wrong, she just followed her desires.

She'd lost her virginity at the age of fifteen, seeking to understand this pleasure, to know if what she was told by others was true.

She'd sold herself for desperate, petty cash.

She was nothing.

And all she did was just lie there and let some man whose name she knew nothing of and whose identity she didn't care do these things to her, twisted, dark, horrible.

She had enjoyed every second of the hellish ritual, of the sweat, the moans, the screams, the ripping of clothes as they were torn away in passionate fits, the teeth sinking into her skin as he marked her.

And then that endless nirvana, the heavenly moments she had waited for…

It was worth nothing.

But she lusted for Julian to someday do that to her, for him to be the one biting and moaning, to be bitten in return, for him to touch and be touched…

She wanted him to scream her name in the middle of it all.

How _sick _was she?

That question couldn't be answered.

She wouldn't answer.

She just saw what she wanted, she lusted for Julian, and she wanted him to make sweet love to her someday.

Nothing else mattered but those dreams, those forbidden, filthy dreams.

They were nothing an innocent girl should ever dream.

Kisara was far from innocent. She was stained with sin and corruption. What was a little more darkness on her soul, what was it worth? She didn't see any kind god, all she saw was one dark world where the possibilities largely depended on the price you were willing to pay.

She turned away from the edge.

Lust was her soul now.

And it wouldn't let her throw herself away when she had so many years left, so many chances for pleasure and enjoyment.

So many chances for sin.

She sat down on a lump of concrete and began to dwell on forbidden pleasures…

Rex Goodwin sat in his own private study, overlooking the Kaiba Dome.

Minato Ryuji had failed him, Despite the pressure piled on Julian Mikuro, the boy had simply bent, not broken, and had simply bounced back to defeat Minato without calling on the power of Flamvell Nidhogg.

The power Goodwin needed.

He took a sip of wine from the glass in his hand and grimaced. The stuff was awful, a new vintage from France, he was told. He made a mental note to have all the bottles thrown away.

And to never buy from the company in question again. He never trusted those sorts of people once he'd had one bad vintage.

But, back to Mikuro. The boy was strong, his spirit unbreakable, his heart full of fire and passion. It was that girl, Goodwin reflected, the one who'd shouted down to him. The one who always seemed to be near him, the one who clearly loved him. The one Mikuro loved with all his heart.

If she wasn't there, Julian would use Flamvell Nidhogg.

And then, Goodwin reflected, he could use the Spirit for his own ends, his own aims.

He gently rotated the wine glass, observing the crimson liquid, the same colour as the god he would use Flamvell Nidhogg to summon…

But if Minato had failed… then who could push Julian Mikuro to his very limits? Who could make the boy unleash his Spirit? Who was his weakness? Which opponent would be the ultimate test, the ultimate target?

Who could force him to play that one monster?

He smiled. He knew who could do it, who could push Julian to that point.

Jack Atlas…

He took another sip of the awful wine and reflected. Yes, Atlas could push Julian that far. It would be the first conquest of the future king, fulfilling his destiny in one swoop.

He looked at the wine, reflecting in the twists he could imagine, mirroring one beast, the one he served, the one he needed to make the world perfect, pure, clean of darkness…

The _Akagi Ryū_, the Crimson Dragon…

Kelsey and Julian ended their kiss, moving slightly apart, but remaining in their embrace. They were unaware of all the twisted webs of deceit and lies being woven around them, unaware of all those who wanted them for sinister purposes.

"I love you," Julian murmured.

"I love you too," Kelsey whispered back. They clung to each other tightly, only knowing each other, the world nothing, the darkness nothing.

And within Kelsey, life continued to grow, as it had done since the night before…

_All that time, our worries were real. Kelsey was pregnant. _

_Flamvell Nidhogg knew that, I know it did. The dragon of flames always knew, always kept the truth hidden unless it suited its purpose. _

_The sad truth was that I wouldn't know she was bearing my child until it was far too late…_

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Pyrasis - Blazing Hope

FIRE/ Fairy/Effect /Level 8/ATK: ?/DEF: 0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play three FIRE monsters in your Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the three monsters removed to summon this card. When this card declares an attack, add the ATK of that target monster onto this card's ATK until the End Phase. During your Draw Phase after this card is destroyed by battle, if you took Battle Damage from the battle that destroyed this card, draw one card for every 800 points of damage you took.

(Pyrasis - Blazing Hope is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Spells:

Spirit Bond

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: White light flowing from the man depicted on Assault Mode Activate and Half or Nothing to Jain, Lightsworn Paladin.

Activate only when a monster you control attacks or is attacked. Halve your Life Points and add the amount subtracted onto the ATK of the selected monster. The monster targeted by this effect is destroyed during the End Phase.

(Spirit Bond is my creation and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Traps:

Accursed Name

Continuous Trap Card

Image: King of the Skull Servants glowing with black aura as crimson kanji symbols shine on the ground around him.

Activate only by sending all Zombie-Type monsters on your field and in your hand to your Graveyard. Special Summon one Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard. All monsters in your Graveyard are treated as the Special Summoned monster. While this card is in play, you cannot Normal Summon, Set or Special Summon any monsters. If your opponent activates a card effect, you can send a monster with the same name as the revived monster from your Deck to your Graveyard to negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it. If the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect is removed from the field, remove this card from play. If this card is removed from the field, destroy and remove from play the monster Special Summoned by its effect and remove this card from play.

(Accursed Name is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Digidramon: Well, that was probably my most shocking revelation yet.

Chazz: Come on, man, you're springing too many surprises. The Chazz can't keep up!

Alexis: Poor Kelsey…

Martha: I dunno about poor. Having a child is a wonderful thing.

Alexis: But it's so hard though…

Martha: In the end, it's all worth it. You saw that with Drago, didn't you?

Digidramon: I'm with Martha. Regardless of the circumstances, a child is a wonderful thing and it should be celebrated.

Crow: Yeah, he's right. For once, Digidramon said something good.

Akiza: Yeah. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, because if he did, he would make the Seven Spirits be a part of the plot.

Digidramon: Well, Leo… I might as well ask Crow to do it, mightn't I?

Yusei: Sounds pretty good to me.

Jack: I'll help Crow out this time.

Digidramon: Go right ahead.

Jack: Today's Featured Cards are King of the Skull Servants, Pyrasis - Blazing Hope, Flamvell Urquizas, Accursed Name and Spirit Bond.

Crow: Come on, Jack, show a little enthusiasm! Today's Card is Pyrasis - Blazing Hope! As a monster, she has incredible power and abilities, and she looks mighty good too, if I just say so myself! With those effects, your opponent's gonna being cowering… if they aren't frozen with amazement at that beauty!

Digidramon: Well, there you have it! Next time, Yamato has his first duel, and he's dueling Takuya Seta! As our Destiny Hero prodigy duels, will he beat Takuya's deck or not? Well, read on and find out!

So read Chapter 21: Dragunity and Destiny!


	21. Chapter 21: Dragunity and Destiny

Chapter 21: Dragunity and Destiny

_Yamato's duel against Takuya Seta was interesting to me because it showed me Yamato's deck. I wanted to see that deck in action, and I sure did. _

Kelsey returned to the stands, sitting down beside Milo and Drago.

"How was Julian?" Drago asked quietly.

"He was fine," she replied "he's a little shaken by Minato, but that's it."

"Good," Drago replied "he should be okay for his next match then."

21

Julian was still sitting in the Duelist lounge, waiting for the next duel to start.

"Hey there," Jaden said, sitting down beside him, Alexis seating herself opposite her husband.

"Hey," Julian replied quietly.

"Still thinking about Kelsey?" Jaden asked.

"Of course I am," he replied "I haven't stopped thinking about her since this morning. How could I, after what I did…?"

"Calm down," Jaden interrupted "we're with you. No matter what the people out there think, we're here to help, right, Lexi?" Alexis smiled at his use of her old nickname, which he wouldn't stop using.

"We will help you, Julian," she said "you're friends with our son. That makes you our friend too, and we help our friends. Jaden never lets a friend down; he never has and never will."

"One time, when we were at Duel Academy," Jaden said "Alexis became possessed by this thing called the Light of Destruction and became a part of its deluded cult, the Society of Light. She was told to duel me to retrieve something I got from a member, well, the leader actually. I could have turned down that duel and kept that thing safe, but I dueled because I knew that winning would save her."

"But… you haven't always done the right thing," Julian said "you can't have. Drago told me about the Supreme King, about your duel with him…"

Jaden's face became dark as he recalled those shadowy memories of a terrible time "you're right."

"Jaden…" Alexis said.

"Don't worry," her husband replied quietly "yes, Julian. I haven't always done what was right. One time, I lost Alexis and some of my other friends because of my own recklessness. When that happened… I was doubting myself, what I believed was right…" And a dangerous look crept into his eyes.

"And _he _came to answer my doubts… or so I thought. Haou the Supreme King… all that darkness inside me… I embraced it, running from the pain, the loss… the guilt… and I just made it all worse. I wanted to make things right, but my own actions made them worse."

"We both doubted what we believed," Julian said quietly "you doubted what you thought was right and I doubted whether what I did myself was right."

21

In the arena itself, Yamato stood and waited for his opponent.

"_Are you ready for this?" _he heard a ghostly whisper of a voice speak from mid-air. Beside him was a transparent figure, a skeletal being wearing a long black trench coat, with two coffins hovering in mid-air behind him and a thin sword-cane clutched in his right hand.

This was Yamato's Duel Spirit, Destiny Hero – Thanatos.

And this particular Destiny Hero was an incredibly powerful one…

Opposite Yamato, Takuya Seta stepped into the arena, accompanied by two teenage girls in typical Hawaiian grass skirts and what appeared to be two-piece bathing suits.

One of Yamato's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch at this odd sight.

"Mr. Seta," Rex Goodwin called over the microphone "if I could kindly ask the two women with you to leave the arena before I am forced to call Security…?"

"They're my cheerleaders!" Takuya protested.

"His _what_?" Yamato muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Seta…" Rex Goodwin said "do not force me to bring Security in here…"

"Give them a chance!" Takuya yelled.

"Takuya," Rex said "I will give you ten seconds to order those two to leave before Security are involved."

"No," Yamato sighed "let them stay. If he needs cheerleaders to watch him duel, this will be over too fast for them to be any problem anyway."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Takuya roared.

"That was me insulting your below-standard skills," Yamato said, voice perfectly polite.

Of course, that made it all the more irritating."

"Very well," Rex spoke "they can stay. Let this duel begin. Our first duelist is Yamato Orimoto, the well-known and certainly well-liked protégé and student of Aster Phoenix. His dueling seems second to none, even after that scorching duel comeback from Julian Mikuro. And for those young ladies in the audience with dreams, Mr. Orimoto happens to be single…"

Half of the girls in the audience immediately swooned with delight and Yamato sighed. He could do without the fangirls half the time. He had enough problems, especially when they started yelling 'marry me' at him.

He would marry some girl he actually _loved _and _respected_, not some empty-headed, hormone driven teenage girl who just wanted to get in his bed half the time and mess around with the press the other half.

"But, now we have Takuya Seta, who seems far from single, judging by his address book…" chuckles resounded "and is known to bring storms with his Dragunity monsters. Let's see whether Destiny overcomes Dragunity here. Let the duel begin!"

"BROOKLYN RAGE!" a random spectator called. Yamato laughed as he and Takuya activated their Duel Disks.

_Yamato 8000LP/Takuya 8000LP_

"I'll start," Yamato said briskly "I activate Gathering the Troops, which allows me to add up to two copies of a Level 1 monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose my D-Cubic." He searched his deck and added the two cards to his hand.

"Next I summon D-Cubic in attack mode." With a metallic bark, a black robotic dog appeared on his field, a red visor forming its face and a thin, wire-like tail whipping around behind it (ATK: 0).

"What's the point in that?!" Takuya jeered.

"If you'll be quiet for a few seconds, I'll show you," Yamato said "I sacrifice my D-Cubic in order to activate its ability and discard my other two D-Cubic in order to count this one as three Tributes for my monster." The ebony black creature dissolved into golden sparks.

"Three Tributes!" Takuya spluttered.

"I sacrifice my D-Cubic to summon…" Yamato said "Destiny Hero – Plasma!" With a fierce roar, a new Destiny Hero appeared. This one looked utterly feral, garbed in blood red armour, a draconic head forming its right forearm, bat-like wings stretching from its helmet and tattered, demonic wings rising behind it like the shadow of Death. Destiny Hero – Plasma let out a vicious cry of rage (ATK: 1900).

"You used three Tributes for THAT?!"

"Which should imply a dangerous ability," Yamato countered "for a start, while Plasma remains on my field, all monster effects of yours are negated."

"WHAT!"

"Next I play D-Soul, allowing me to send a monster to your side of the field from my Deck in order to draw two cards. I send my Cyber-Tech Alligator." With a snarl, a cybernetic beast that looked more like a dragon than anything else appeared, raising metallic claws and wings above its head as it roared (ATK: 2500).

"And you gave me a monster that was stronger!" Takuya jeered "you're pathetic!"

"Not quite," Yamato smirked "I activate the effect of Destiny Hero – Plasma. Now I can equip Cyber-Tech Alligator to it, and Plasma gains half of Alligator's attack points."

"WHAT!"

Plasma growled softly, drawing Cyber-Tech Alligator closer and closer.

Then the Destiny Hero pounced, wrapping the cyborg in its wings until its struggles subsided. As Plasma spread its wings and returned to Yamato's field, the true horror was revealed as Cyber-Tech Alligator seemed to move _inside_ Plasma's wings!

Plasma smirked (ATK: 3150).

"I'll end with two face-downs," Yamato said. The cards appeared behind Plasma.

_Yamato 8000LP/Takuya 8000LP_

"I draw!" Takuya yelled dramatically "I play Winds of Destiny, allowing me to send a Wind monster from my hand to the Graveyard to draw one card! I send Dragunity – Phalanx!" He discarded the card and drew another.

"Next I summon Dragunity – Dux in attack mode!" With a caw, a white robed being descended from the sky, an avian headed human with black metal wings, blue scale mail coating the sides of his torso, golden greaves on his lower legs, a black steel helm blocking his face from harm and wielding a golden baton with white tassels at the end (ATK: 1500).

"Because I summoned Dux normally, he can… hey, why isn't anything happening?!"

"Forget Plasma so quickly?" Yamato asked, smiling as he gestured to the crimson armoured form of his demonic hero.

"Damn you!" Takuya spat "I play Double Summon and use it to summon my Magna Drago!" With a snarl, a crimson scaled dragon appeared, spitting flames at Destiny Hero – Plasma (ATK: 1400).

"And finally, I Tune Magna Drago with Dragunity – Dux to Synchro Summon...!" Magna Drago roared and rose into the air, dissolving into two Synchro rings that encircled Dragunity – Dux, cutting it down to a glowing orange outline that dissolved into four glowing stars. The stars spun within the rings before exploding into a tornado and a burst of green energy...

"_Ascending spirits become one almighty soul! Arise, the very heart of the winds! Behold the wings of fate itself! Synchro Summon! Behold the glorious future, Dragunity Knight – Gadearg!" _

With an almighty roar, a crimson armoured, ebony skinned dragon burst from the Synchro Summon, an avian-headed warrior with jet-black wings riding the majestic beast. The dragon roared as the knight on its back yelled a mighty cry, levelling a lance towards Destiny Hero – Plasma (ATK: 2400).

"Gadearg is nowhere near strong enough to beat Plasma," Yamato said "and he doesn't even have effects to help him."

"Yeah, well, I equip Gadearg with Dragunity Soul, raising his power by 500 for every Dragunity monster in my Graveyard." Gadearg roared as a green glow suffused the air around him (ATK: 3400).

"Gadearg, attack Plasma! End his shadow!"

Dragunity Knight – Gadearg roared, both knight and dragon yelling cries as they charged, knight levelling his lance...

"Go, Trap Card," Yamato called "Vengeful Rain. This card can only be activated when you attack Plasma while he has a monster equipped to him. I toss the equipped card and all of your monsters are instantly destroyed."

"WHAT!"

Cyber-Tech Alligator burst from Plasma's wing and exploded into crimson spheres that rose into the sky before falling as lethal blades of blood. Gadearg screamed as he was impaled by the blades and shattered.

"I end my turn..." Takuya said soberly. Plasma let out a growl as his power returned to normal (ATK: 1900).

_Yamato 8000LP/Takuya 8000LP_

"My move," Yamato said, drawing "I activate Destiny Draw, discarding Destiny Hero – Malicious from my hand to draw two more cards." He discarded the monster and added the new cards to his hand.

"Next I summon Grinder Golem to your field by summoning two Grinder Tokens to mine." The massive steel golem appeared on Takuya's field (ATK: 3000) before the two smaller versions appeared on Yamato's field (ATK: 0x2).

"I'll equip Grinder Golem to Plasma," Yamato said. Plasma drew the Golem closer before absorbing it, gaining a blood-red aura as Grinder Golem struggled helplessly to escape Plasma's grip. Plasma snarled in satisfaction (ATK: 3400).

"Now I remove from play Destiny Hero – Malicious from my Graveyard to Special Summon another from my Deck." As he pocketed the card, a demonic Destiny Hero that looked like a brown, fur covered version of Satan's typical appearance rose from a portal of darkness, snarling in rage as two whip-like tails thrashed behind him and the three horns on his head gored the air, wings spreading behind him (ATK: 800).

"Why does a Level six monster have such low points?" someone in the audience asked. Yamato smiled.

"It doesn't matter," he said "I Tribute Malicious and my Grinder Tokens to summon Destiny Hero – Dogma." With a fierce cry, the black-armoured Destiny Hero appeared from a portal of darkness, unsheathing his blades as the three Tribute monsters sank into the portal, fighting and screaming. Dogma gave a vicious smirk as he raised a blade and Takuya flinched (ATK: 3400).

"Now to end this," Yamato said "Dogma, attack Takuya directly with Dogma Dagger Dash!"

Dogma snarled and charged forwards, slashing Takuya with his blades. The duelist screamed in pain as the twin strikes impacted.

(_Takuya: 4600LP_)

"Now, Destiny Hero – Plasma, attack with Vengeful Rain!"

Plasma rose into the air above the stadium, roaring as blood seeped from his wings, staining them the colour of a fresh cut. The Destiny Hero let out an almighty cry and the blood gathered into spheres on his wings, firing at Takuya in the form of vicious blades that tore into the duelist...

Takuya screamed as the blood blades fell apart after slashing him, staining his clothes crimson.

(_Takuya: 1200LP_)

"This isn't over!" one of Takuya's cheerleaders protested.

"Yeah! Takuya, show this bastard who's boss!" the other called.

"Wrong, ladies," Yamato said quietly "it is over. I activate my Trap Card... Urgent Fusion. This allows me to fuse together Dogma and Plasma to create the Final-D Card, the summit of Destiny Heroes..."

Dogma and Plasma roared as they were sucked into a black void of energy, melding to become something even stronger...

"Destiny End Dragoon..." Yamato said quietly "come forth and end this."

With a great and terrible scream of rage, a monster burst from the fusion. It was clad in Plasma's armour, but with an extra dragon head emerging from the chest plate and one of Dogma's blades attached to its right arm. Plasma's dragon head arm remained, and the new being raised it with a roar. Crimson wings rose behind it as it roared once more (ATK: 3000).

"Destiny End Dragoon," Yamato called "this is Destiny End Dragoon, the Final-D Card, the greatest of the Destiny Heroes... and he will end this. Destiny End Dragoon, attack Takuya directly with Final-D Force!"

Destiny End Dragoon roared and opened the dragon mouth on its arm, forming a sphere of crackling darkness inside before releasing it with an almighty blast of energy...

The sphere struck Takuya and exploded, hurling him into the side of the arena, a scream of pain ripping the air from the duelist even as he hit.

(_Takuya: 0LP_)

_Yamato 8000LP/Takuya 0LP_

There was a stunned silence as Destiny End Dragoon faded away to nothing.

"He won... in two turns... without losing a single Life Point..." an awed spectator breathed as Yamato turned away and started to almost casually walk towards the tunnel leading him away from his defeated foe...

He didn't care. Takuya was just one more opponent, one more arrogant upstart to be put in his place by the force of Destiny. None could match Yamato, even when he was at Duel Academy; he had been the ascendant star, rising over all, beating every opponent, although his deck then had been far different, but still focusing on Dark monsters. He had wielded one of the most terrifying beasts to ever grace the game of Duel Monsters, the almighty Dark Armed Dragon had been his.

He had wielded one of the most destructive decks in the game.

He had broken so many opponents, left them there, shattered by their defeat. He rarely lost any Life Points; it was his pride to end exactly where he started.

He had been unbeaten... until _she _had entered.

Her, with her deck of Light to challenge his Deck of Darkness. As their two all powerful dragons always ended up clashing, they could never best each other, never gain an edge. And in those duels, those passionate games of heart and soul... there Yamato found his true joy.

She was so like him and yet so different, both rising stars, one dark, one light. Where he was silent, she spoke. Where he was full of chilling honour, so her passionate spirit fought with all the might she possessed. One Light, one Dark... opposites.

And yet... somehow... Yamato had fallen for her. Those dances, those almighty duels between the great Dark Armed Dragon and Judgment Dragon... they became his dawn... and her dusk. He was shown the ways of Light, as she embraced the Darkness.

They had slowly learned from each other... and had become so close... so strong together... yet they still somehow managed to maintain the rivalry.

It was all they had, Yamato mused. Two stars, far above anyone else... the only way they ever could know a challenge was to be _rivals_, to battle endlessly in search of their joy...

Yamato Orimoto, the Star of Darkness, the Kaiser of Shadow... and Mayumi Tsurugi, the Star of Light, the Empress of Radiance... they had grown so close, loving each other and yet battling for their joy. Their cards became their embraces, each stab of pain from a contacting attack a gentle caress, each bitter defeat the passionate kiss from their lover...

But Yamato had drifted away, as his father and mother had been taken from him, as he had screamed his pain to the skies and Aster Phoenix had heard, seeing within Yamato a kindred spirit, another willing to break the cycle of pain connecting humanity forever... Yamato had needed to escape the pain, and so he took up Aster's mantle after his mentor's death, wielding the Destiny Heroes in place of his Dark Armed Dragon, focusing on delivering justice to those who would defy the law.

But as he stepped away from that battle, his eyes caught a glimpse of something familiar... a golden pendant in the shape of a sun, golden spikes forming the rays.

He paused, seeing the pendant hanging on the railing where it had been left to catch his eye. His hand reached to his neck, clasping around a silver pendant shaped like a crescent moon.

"You're here," he breathed "but where?"

He saw the second pendant, stuck only where he would look, next to the wall, shadowed, out of sight...

He knelt down and picked up the note under the pendant. He unfolded the creased paper, frowning as he read the words.

_We meet once more, Star of Darkness,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten me in all the fame. If not, then you'd better be ready to dance. Tonight... we meet once again in the person. I... miss you. Come to the Second Round Ball that Goodwin's hosting, we need to sort things out. It's been too long since we talked, Yamato. I never stopped loving you, but you hurt me when you left and never came back. We need to be sure we can be together, or this can't work out._

_Mayumi_

He felt terrible as he read her words. He hadn't considered her when he'd left Duel Academy, instead rushing to learn from Aster how he could strike back at the criminals who had torn his parents away.

Mayumi needed to know he did love her, and always would.

He would be going to that ball, and he would talk to her. He had to. She needed him again, and he wouldn't ignore her need.

Besides, he was going to go to that ball anyway.

21

"He's good," Drago muttered. He had never forgotten the few times he had seen Yamato duel before, which had been back at Duel Academy. The duelist had utterly trampled his opponents each time.

Except the last one, when he had faced that Mayumi Tsurugi. She had matched him perfectly, their monsters evenly ripping each other apart, taking their masters Life Points down to nothing. The two had tied that first duel, thanks to their simultaneous use of cards to reflect and magnify damage.

But the true spectacle of that duel had been the battle between their dragons, Dark Armed Dragon and Judgment Dragon. Those two fighting was like watching Light and Dark themselves battle for supremacy...

Drago admired Yamato. He hadn't known the Star of Darkness well (admittedly, no one had. The only one close to him in any way was Mayumi), but he had respected what he had seen. Yamato was honourable, never taunting a fallen opponent, instead quietly respecting their strength and abilities. Nothing seemed to be able to make him angry, to make him raise his voice.

Unless he was faced with someone who had manipulated others. Then Yamato was plain _scary_.

Drago recalled the time he had seen Yamato confront the elusive 'Duel Phantom', an unknown duelist haunting the dorms of Duel Academy, and challenging lone students to duels, where he would take the loser's rarest card.

It had gone way too far from there, and he had the nerve to take it further when he started to threaten a Ra Yellow girl he desired, sending her notes that promised pain for her friends if she wouldn't come and see him.

Of course, his intent was to rape the terrified girl.

He would have succeeded if Yamato hadn't followed the girl and encountered the Duel Phantom, first denouncing the Phantom's actions, then dueling him and winning with his Dark Armed Dragon in a Shadow Game.

The Duel Phantom had been beaten into a coma, crushed by Yamato's unbeatable darkness Deck. Then, Yamato had carried the girl to safety, all the hero.

But he wasn't a hero. He pushed the boundaries of what was heroic and what was villainous, what was right and wrong.

"He's... so powerful," Milo breathed "he tore straight through Takuya without taking one point of damage. And he got a One-Turn Kill on top of _that_. A _One-Turn Kill_!"

"He's the best duelist I've ever seen," Drago agreed "but he has someone capable of matching him."

"Who?" Milo gasped "who could match power and strategy like his?"

"Yamato Orimoto is a Star of Darkness, a rising star, higher than any of us," Drago said quietly "it makes sense that what matches his power is a Star of Light." He looked to the sky and smiled, remembering something, a chant he recalled a friend using to describe the power those two Stars together would wield.

"_In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full our souls ignite. When the world seems lost, when there is no light, look to the stars. For hope burns bright!" _

"Good old Ichigo," he murmured "selflessly ripping off every anime, manga and comic book he could find." He chuckled.

21

Julian gaped in awe as he watched Yamato end the duel with Destiny End Dragoon.

Near him, Chazz turned his face away from the screen "that thing ain't so tough. The Chazz is gonna take it down like he did last time."

"That is one hell of a duelist," Julian muttered, watching Yamato just calmly stride away from the defeated Takuya, Destiny End Dragoon fading to nothing behind him.

The Destiny duelist seemed to be deep in thought, barely even looking at anything as he walked.

"I've never seen anyone win a duel so... easily," Zane commented from behind him.

"He reminds me of you," Jaden chuckled.

"Even I couldn't take down an opponent without losing any Life Points, and what's more, take out all of their Life Points in one turn. That's very hard to do, Jaden. Yamato had it all figured out, no luck, just complete strategy."

"Yeah... he did set that Urgent Fusion... and he had Vengeful Rain just when he needed it..."

"Precisely. He saw Takuya's moves coming, and he had perfect counters for all of them. Plasma negated all of the Dragunity effects, making them essentially useless, while Vengeful Rain wiped Takuya's field ready for that finish. Then he had the exact right card he needed to fuse Plasma with Dogma and summon Destiny End Dragoon for the win."

"He's one really good duelist," Julian said quietly "he's better than me. Far better. I've never managed to One-Turn Kill anyone in a duel."

21

At the very top of the Kaiba Dome, Kisara still sat and dreamed her twisted dreams.

But she was not alone...

A hundred metres from the Kaiba girl, another young woman sat in the shadows. Mayumi Tsurugi was beautiful, with long, silky blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her face was heart-shaped, her skin tanned from the gloriously bright sun. Her lips were crimson with lipstick, her eyes rimmed with dark purple mascara.

She wore plain, simple clothes, a white, knee-length trench coat over a white spaghetti strap top and a knee-length white skirt. Her top had a pink love heart emblazoned on it and she wore a golden pendant around her neck, identical to the two Yamato had found earlier.

She dreamed her own dreams, and lived her own life, just wanting her fellow star, her lover and rival, to be with her forever and ever.

And before that night was over, her dreams would have come true...

_Yamato was truly one of the best duelists I'd ever seen, outclassing virtually any duelist I knew. His feat of overcoming Takuya Seta in just two turns without losing a single Life Point was incredible, and everyone knew it..._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

D-Cubic

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this face-up card is offered as a Tribute, you can select and activate one of the following effects: ● Send 1 'D-Cubic' from your hand to your Graveyard to treat this monster as two Tributes. ● Send 2 'D-Cubic' cards from your hand to the Graveyard to treat this monster as 3 Tributes.

(D-Cubic was first used by Aster Phoenix/Edo Phoenix against Sartorius/Takuma Saiou in Episode 101 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX for it.)

Dragunity – Dux

WIND/ Winged-Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select one Level 3 or lower 'Dragunity' Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip to this card treated as an Equip Card. This card gains 200 ATK for every face-up 'Dragunity' monster you control.

*

Dragunity Knight – Gadearg

WIND/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 800

1 Dragon-Type Tuner + 1 or more Winged Beast-Type non-Tuner monsters

You can activate this effect once per turn during your Main Phase. Add 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type or Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, then discard one Dragon-Type or Winged Beast-Type monster.

(The Dragunity archetype was released in Japan in the sets Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane, Limited Edition Pack 16 and in the case of Dragunity Knight – Gadearg, as a promotional card for the Duel Terminal Acceleration Guide 3. A U.S. release date is unknown.)

Spells:

Gathering the Troops

Normal Spell Card

Image: A phalanx of Skull Servants, all equipped with Phalanx Pike, marching across a desolate plain towards several other phalanxes.

Activate only when you have a Level 1 monster in your hand. Add all copies of the selected monster from your Deck to your hand.

*

D-Soul

Normal Spell Card

Image: Destiny Hero – Dogma charging Marauding Captain, only to be blocked by Gogiga Gagagigo.

Activate only when you control a Level 7 or higher 'Destiny Hero' monster. Special Summon from your Deck a Level 5 or higher monster to your opponent's side of the field and draw two cards.

*

Winds of Destiny

Normal Spell Card

Image: Petit Dragon dissolving into golden sparkles as a tearful Wynn the Wind Charmer looks on helplessly.

Discard one WIND monster from your hand. Draw one card from your Deck.

*

Dragunity Soul

Equip Spell Card

Image: Dragunity – Black-Spear, Dragunity – Tribul, Dragunity – Phalanx and Dragunity – Legion soaring upwards towards Dragunity Knight – Gadearg.

Equip only to a 'Dragunity Knight' Synchro Monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK for every 'Dragunity' monster in your Graveyard. If the equipped card would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead. You can pay 500 Life Points to add this card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck.

(The above four cards are my own invention and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Traps:

Vengeful Rain

Normal Trap Card

Image: Destiny Hero – Plasma launching darts of blood from his wings towards an attacking Elemental Hero Magma Neos.

Activate only when you control a face-up 'Destiny Hero – Plasma' that has a monster equipped to it by its effect and it is declared as an attack target by your opponent's monster. Send the card equipped to 'Destiny Hero – Plasma' to the Graveyard and destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

*

Urgent Fusion

Normal Trap Card

Image: Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix rising upwards, with Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer soaring over them.

Activate only when you control appropriate Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. Send the Fusion Material Monsters to your Graveyard and Special Summon the appropriate Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

(Vengeful Rain and Urgent Fusion are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Digidramon: Well, there's nothing like Destiny Heroes to spice up a duel.

Takuya: One... Turn... Kill...

Akiza: Someone cart him off to a mental hospital before I lose it.

Digidramon: Okay (snaps fingers and Takuya vanishes).

Crow: Neat trick.

Akiza: Whatever. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if he did, he would create a spin-off with Drago and his friends at Duel Academy.

Digidramon: Leo... actually, Crow does a better job. Crow, Featured Card!

Crow: Today's Cards are Destiny Hero – Plasma, Destiny Hero – Dogma, Destiny End Dragoon, Dragunity Knight – Gadearg and Vengeful Rain! I choose Destiny Hero – Plasma as today's Featured Card! It has great effects and is relatively easy to summon through the use of Tokens and such!

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, one of the most eagerly anticipated Duels of all will begin as Kisara faces off against her uncle, Kaiba vs. Kaiba in one immense battle! As Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes clash, who will emerge victorious?!

Find out in Chapter 22, Blue-Eyes vs. Red-Eyes!


	22. Chapter 22: BlueEyes vs RedEyes

Chapter 22: Blue-Eyes vs. Red-Eyes

_It had finally arrived. The battle between Seto Kaiba and Kisara Kaiba, uncle against niece in one ultimate battle to finally prove whether Blue-Eyes White Dragon or Red-Eyes Black Dragon were superior. _

_This would be one of the most epic duels to grace the Kaiba Dome, and Goodwin exploited that fact to the max..._

Kisara stood opposite her uncle. Seto Kaiba glared at her and she glared back.

Their hatred for each other was plain to see.

"Well then, niece," Seto spat "this is it."

"It sure is," Kisara replied "Blue-Eyes against Red-Eyes. Power against potential."

"Potential can't beat power."

"We'll see."

"Begin!" Rex Goodwin called.

"DUEL!" the two yelled.

_Kisara 8000LP/Seto 8000LP_

"I'll start," Kisara said, drawing "I summon my Masked Dragon." With a snarl, the crimson dragon with the sewn-up mouth appeared (ATK: 1400).

"Next I Tribute my Masked Dragon to Special Summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The Masked Dragon dissolved and was replaced by a titanic black dragon coated in obsidian steel armour, lashing its tail into the ground and spreading its bladed wings into the sky (ATK: 2800).

"Now I activate the effect of Darkness Metal Dragon and Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand." The regular Red-Eyes appeared, slightly smaller than its darker and metal coated kin (ATK: 2400). "Now I play Inferno Fire Blast to deal you damage equal to my dragon's original attack."

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon launched a crimson fireball from its maw, the flames exploding around Seto.

(_Seto: 5600LP_)

"I'll end with a face-down," Kisara said, setting the card.

_Kisara 8000LP/Seto 5600LP_

"I draw!" Seto yelled "now I play Ancient Rules! Thanks to this card, I can bring out a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster... like my legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" With an almighty roar, the cerulean dragon emerged from a shining light, spreading its wings wide and hovering over the field (ATK: 3000).

"Already?" Kisara muttered, not even truly surprised.

"Next I play the Spell Card Bonds of Kin, allowing me to add my other two dragons from my Deck to my hand!" He searched his deck and added the two monsters to his hand.

"And finally I play Polymerization, fusing my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the almighty... Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared beside their fellow dragon, before all three were sucked into the void of Polymerization...

They emerged as a colossal beast, a three headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Seto's legendary fusion of the three, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500).

"Holy crap..." Kisara breathed as she saw the legendary creature before her.

"Next I play another Spell Card, Dragon's Mirror, which lets me fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my Graveyard into a second Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, so long as I remove them from play!" With an almighty roar, his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared, then were sucked into a rainbow portal and emerged as a second Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500).

The two beasts towered over the arena, dwarfing Kisara's monsters easily.

"Holy crap..." Kisara repeated.

"Now, my Ultimate Dragon...!" Seto began "Neutron Blast! Destroy her Darkness Metal Dragon!" The majestic dragon reared up, opening its three maws as pale blue energy crackled inside them.

The energy fired as a triple stream of lightning that impaled Kisara's Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and shattered it, the blast continuing onwards to blast Kisara, hurling her into the dust. She growled with pain as she impacted with the hard ground, bleeding from a dozen small cuts as she forced herself to stand.

(_Kisara: 6300LP_)

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon... attack her Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Neutron Blast!" Seto ordered. His second beast unleashed a triple torrent of lightning, shattering Kisara's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and slamming her into the dust again.

She forced herself to stand, blood dripping from her bitten lip.

She would not scream. She would not give him his sick satisfaction. She would not give in.

(_Kisara: 4200LP_)

"I activate my face-down, Red-Eyes Spirit!" Kisara yelled "with this, I can bring back my destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The dark dragon appeared once more, roaring in rage at the creature that had destroyed it (ATK: 2400).

"I end my turn," Seto growled.

_Kisara 4200LP/Seto 5600LP_

"My draw!" Kisara yelled "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot so we each draw three cards." They silently drew.

"Now I activate my Ritual Spell Card, Red-Eyes Transmigration! I offer my Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field and Warrior Dai Grepher from my hand as Tributes to Ritual Summon Lord of the Red!"

Her Dragon and the indistinct Warrior vanished into coils of twisting smoke that became black dragons, wrapping themselves onto a silhouette appearing inside the Ritual...

What stepped forth was a muscular warrior, clad in armour formed from the hide of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He screamed in rage and spread out his wings, clenching his hands into tight fists (ATK: 2400).

"I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."

_Kisara 4200LP/Seto 5600LP_

"I draw!" Seto yelled "now I activate Burial from a Different Dimension to return all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my Graveyard!" He took the cards from his pocket and slid them into his Graveyard.

"Next I activate the Spell Card De-Fusion to split one of my Ultimate Dragons back into three!" The Dragon split apart, becoming three separate Blue-Eyes White Dragons once more (ATK: 3000x3).

"I activate the effect of Lord of the Red!" Kisara yelled "because two Spell Cards were used in the same turn while he was face-up on the field, I can destroy all monsters on the field except Lord of the Red!"

"WHAT?!" Seto exclaimed as Lord of the Red took flight, roaring as black flames engulfed all four of Seto's dragons, shattering them.

"I end my turn!" the older Kaiba growled.

_Kisara 4200LP/Seto 5600LP_

"I draw," Kisara said silkily "now my Lord of the Red attacks you directly!" Lord of the Red roared and hurled himself forwards in a wild charge, striking Seto with a vicious haymaker.

(_Seto: 3200LP_)

"Now I activate my face-down, Righteous Conquest. This allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Deck with attack points equal to or less than the amount of damage I just dealt you. I summon the Tuner Monster Crimson Egg of Darkness." A crimson egg appeared beside Lord of the Red (ATK: 0).

"I'll move into the Main Phase 2," Kisara said "and Tune Crimson Egg of Darkness with Lord of the Red to summon my ultimate Red-Eyes monster..."

Crimson Egg of Darkness rose into the air and dissolved into two glowing Synchro rings that surrounded Lord of the Red, cutting the monster down to an orange framework that released seven crimson stars. The stars spun within the rings before exploding with dark purple light...

"_With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead! Together with my hellish hate, I'll burn you all, this is your FATE! SYNCHRO SUMMON! UNLEASH THE FLAMES OF HELL, RED-EYES UMBRAL DRAGON!" _Kisara chanted.

With an almighty roar, a new dragon burst from the Synchro Summon, a twisted and malformed Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Blood red armour coated its black scales, all spines and blades, making it look utterly terrifying. Its maw opened wide, revealing dozens of serrated fangs, and it raised its arms, claws serrated like knives. Its red eyes burned with the very flames of hell Kisara had invoked with her chant. Lines of crimson flames rose on its flesh, driving screams of malice from that terrible throat as the beast took flight (ATK: 2800).

"What the hell is _that_?" Seto gasped.

"This..." Kisara said "is the most powerful Red-Eyes monster in my deck. First of all, it gains 300 attack points for every Dragon in my Graveyard." The Umbral Dragon screamed in rage (ATK: 4000).

"On top of that, it can also remove from play one Dragon from my hand to Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster back from my Graveyard, ignoring any summoning conditions that monster may have. However, I can't do that yet, so I end my turn."

_Kisara 4200LP/Seto 3200LP_

"I draw," Seto growled "now I play the Spell Monster Reborn to revive one of my Ultimate Dragons!" The three-headed beast reappeared with an almighty roar.

"But now I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon the most powerful Blue-Eyes in the game... I summon BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!" The majestic dragon dissolved into shining stardust that started to reform, unleashing Seto's strongest creature...

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was a streamlined beast, an almighty crystal dragon, its body a radiant sapphire statue of pure beauty and grace. A molten glow suffused its throat as it roared, and its sharp edged wings rose above it, shining with brilliant light as it landed, screaming righteous fury to the heavens. Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon screamed in rage at its rival.

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon shone all the brighter, as an aura of darkness coated Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon. The Shining Dragon roared once more (ATK: 3000).

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon gains 300 points for every dragon in my Graveyard," Seto said smugly "and I have five, so it gains 1500 points." The Shining Dragon pulsed with energy as it shone like a supernova (ATK: 4500). "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon with Shining Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon roared and opened its great maw, unleashing a torrent of white lightning from its mouth that impaled Kisara's dragon and shattered it, the blast exploding as it struck Kisara, hurling her to the ground with a scream of pain.

A sick smile spread across Seto's face as he watched his niece suffer.

(_Kisara: 3700LP_)

Kisara groaned as she stood up.

"I'll end there," Seto said.

_Kisara 3700LP/Seto 3200LP_

"I draw," Kisara growled "and now the effect of Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon activates. If I have no monsters on the field during the Standby Phase after it's destroyed, I get a regular Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the Graveyard." The dragon appeared with a piercing shriek (ATK: 2400).

"I play the Spell Spellbook Inside the pot, making us both draw three cards." They drew silently.

"Now I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Her Red-Eyes dissolved into spheres of darkness that reformed into the crystallised form of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400). Then it glowed as the Dragons in Kisara's Graveyard empowered it (ATK: 3900).

"It still can't beat my Shining Dragon!" Seto yelled.

"It was never meant to," Kisara said quietly "because it was meant to send that Red-Eyes into the Graveyard for one final purpose. I have five dragons in the Graveyard: enough to summon one of the strongest dragons of all. I play Dragon's Mirror, removing from play all five dragons in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon the pinnacle of Dragon monsters, the Five-Headed Dragon!"

"NO!" Seto screamed as Masked Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Crimson Egg of Darkness, Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon itself appeared, entering the void of Polymerization and melding together...

The beast that emerged was colossal, an emerald scaled dragon with immense wings and five heads, one of flames, one of water, one of earth, one of air and the greatest of darkness. All five heads roared in unison as the Five-Headed Dragon towered over Seto and his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (ATK: 5000).

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon growled softly as the removal of the monsters cut its own power (ATK: 2400).

"Five-Headed Dragon," Kisara said "now I'm sorry, but to end this truly I must activate the Spell to end this all... I activate Red-Eyes Ascendant. This allows me to sacrifice any Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field and until the End Phase; a Red-Eyes monster of my choice gains that monster's points onto its own. I sacrifice the Five-Headed Dragon to pass its power onto my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Her immense dragon screamed as it dissolved into golden dust that was soaked up by Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, strengthening Kisara's beast (ATK: 7400). Then Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon glowed as this last dragon in the Graveyard empowered it fully, enough to end the duel in one fell swoop (ATK: 7700).

"NO!" Seto screamed.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Kisara called "end this duel now! INFERNO DARKFIRE!"

The almighty Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon screamed in rage and unleashed an unstoppable torrent of crimson flame from its maw, impaling the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon with flames and shattering it instantly, ending all hopes of victory for Seto...

The elder Kaiba screamed as the flames engulfed him, hurling him away, slamming him into the ground with terrible force...

(_Seto: 0LP_)

Kisara walked towards her fallen uncle as her Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon faded away, the spectators silent, watching her as she crouched down beside Seto.

"I won," she said quietly.

"You did," Seto groaned "and so... you prove yourself, Kisara Kaiba. I guess you are worthy after all."

"Worthy of what?"

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto said "you defeated it, Kisara... everything shows me that you are worthy to wield my almighty beast as your own... will you accept it?" He held out the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, three out of four in the whole world.

They were priceless cards, beyond value... well, except for maybe those one-of-a-kind Crystal Beasts belonging to Jesse Anderson.

But Kisara wasn't thinking of the value of the cards as she took them from her uncle. She suddenly saw something, a beautiful woman, eyes cerulean blue, hair a blue-white colour. She wore the rough brown shroud of a peasant, yet carried an aura of nobility too great to be missed.

"Kisara," she whispered "the first Kisara... you're the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

The woman smiled even as Seto released the cards and Kisara held them in her hands and looked at the three dragons she now possessed.

"If you use these cards..." Seto groaned "then use my Deck. I have all the stuff you need for those Dragons. I won't need it anymore... my work's done." He pulled the Deck from his Duel Disk and pressed it into her hands.

"I..." Kisara whispered to her uncle.

"Do me proud," Seto said, gazing into her eyes as his own started to cloud over "my times up. Yours has only just begun... so use the Blue-Eyes White Dragons well... Kisara... Kaiba... niece." He pressed his hand to the side of her face and smiled softly even as he collapsed.

Kisara crouched there, looking at her motionless uncle even as the paramedics crowded around, trying to find the problem with him.

She stood up and silently walked away, tears splashing onto the Blue-Eyes White Dragons as she accepted the gift from the uncle she had never truly known...

22

In the Duelist Lounge, Yamato gave a smile.

"So the Blue-Eyes White Dragons pass to a new Kaiba," he said quietly "and it just so happens to be Kisara."

"What now?" Julian said "what happens to Kisara now?"

"Who knows?" the prodigy replied "she has to forge her own path with those dragons. They're hers now."

"I'm going to see Kelsey quickly," Julian said "before Jack's match." He got up and walked away.

22

In the stands, Kelsey, Drago and Milo watched speechlessly.

"He... gave her those Blue-Eyes White Dragons," Milo murmured.

"It's a sign," Drago said "he believes she can use them now. She's proven herself by defeating him with the Red-Eyes monsters, now he passes her the Blue-Eyes White Dragons that he alone wielded."

"He believes in her," Kelsey whispered "he really believes in her now."

"He does," Julian said, sitting down beside her. She leaned against him, snuggling into his chest instinctively. He gently held her there while he watched Kisara walk away, crying as she held those three dragon cards...

"What now?" Kelsey said "what will she do now?"

"I don't know," Julian answered "but she'll find her own way forwards. We all have to sometime, and she's had to find a way her entire life. We just have to have faith that she can this time."

"Just like we need to have faith," Kelsey whispered, wrapping her arms around him as she looked up at his face, the familiar fear creeping into her tone and gaze. He gently placed one hand on her cheek as he looked down at her.

"It'll be okay, I promise you," he said quietly "we can't let our mistake haunt us forever, Kelsey. Just let it go." She whimpered as she worried once again.

"I can't. It's tearing me apart, Julian, all this fear... I'm so afraid..."

He fiercely, passionately tightened his grip, holding her tight against him as her tears stained his clothes, but he didn't care for the stains. All he cared about was the fragile, emotionally ripped apart girl in his arms, who needed his help and protection, who needed his support. He had led her into this mess, now he would help her recover from it...

"I love you, Kelsey," he whispered "and I will help you deal with this, no matter what. It was my mistake last night, so I'll fix it."

22

Kisara didn't return to the Duelist Lounge, instead walking up to the highest point of the stadium, the rim.

She looked out over New Domino, thinking of her new monsters... the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons were hers now...

She sat down on a concrete bollard and started to go through her deck, taking out cards to add in the Blue-Eyes cards from her uncle's deck. She would make him proud.

She would use those Dragons well...

She had to, to honour Seto's memory.

It was so strange... suddenly, she cared about what he thought. For so long in her life, he'd been the faceless one, the man trying to get her over his stupid company... but now... he was her uncle.

She cared... now... she cared about him. He had given her the Blue-Eyes White Dragons because he believed she could use them, that she was capable after all...

22

Jack Atlas sat alone, holding a lone card in his hand as he contemplated what he had gained.

He was sitting in his new upmarket apartment, waiting for Goodwin to call on him to attend his first match of the Legacy of Champions. Jack was feeling irritated by the wait, but at the same time excited.

His destiny awaited.

He gazed down at Stardust Dragon, the card that had given him this precious chance to become a King, someone powerful and respected.

Someone who people cared about, someone who _mattered_.

He would win this tournament. He would be King of New Domino. He and his Red Dragon Archfiend would show the entire city what they were capable of, unleashing hell upon his opponents to prove that.

He looked at that crimson mark on his arm, what Goodwin had named 'the Dragon's Wings'. They were supposed to be the wings carrying Jack to greatness.

He snorted. He didn't need signs for greatness; all he needed was to duel. He'd earn his greatness and glory that way, and no thanks to Goodwin. All he'd given Jack was a chance. Now Jack would win the duel and prove himself.

"Mr. Atlas," his secretary, caretaker and pretty much everything else, Mina spoke "Mr. Goodwin requests your presence at the Kaiba Dome for your duel."

She was a beautiful young woman, wearing her usual grey suit. Her blue hair was only shoulder length, eyes honey-gold. She was wearing a small dab of red lipstick and the merest smudge of mascara, but the lack of heavy make-up made her look better.

"Tell Goodwin I'll be there soon," Jack said quietly, standing and picking up his coat from where it was slung over the arm of the couch, pulling it on as he placed Stardust Dragon into his deck, underneath Red Dragon Archfiend.

Stardust Dragon was lesser than Red Dragon Archfiend, he knew that. That was why he wouldn't use it.

Julian had been a special case. Jack had never liked that vigilante, going around and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. It had been a pleasure to pound that little upstart into the ground.

And perhaps he'd get another chance to put out Julian's fire again. Jack was the one who ruled the duel, not Julian, and Mikuro needed to learn that.

He strode out of the apartment, leaving Mina behind as he stepped into the elevator, clutching his deck tightly.

As he strapped himself into his newly refitted and redesigned Duel Runner, now named the Wheel of Fortune for its wheel-like shape, he considered Julian briefly. Apparently, that vigilante was very unfortunate. He'd already gotten himself beaten half to death against the Black Rose Witch and apparently had got that little geek girlfriend of his pregnant too.

Yeah, Julian's life had to suck.

He pulled on his helmet and activated the Duel Runner, gunning the engine impatiently as the garage door opened.

He revved it into gear and shot out of the opening door, onto the street and towards his destiny.

As he rode, he played some music over the radio, just to entertain himself.

"_Goin' fast makes me feel alive,_

_My heart beat's in Hyper Drive,_

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose,_

_Just let destiny choose,_

_I can hear you breathin', _

_I can see you comin', _

_I can feel the wind; it's blowin' me around, _

_Take a shot at me runnin' side by side,_

_It's a blur... as I go by, _

_I can hear you breathin',_

_I can see you comin',_

_I can feel the wind'; it's blowin' me around,_

_See the sun arisin',_

_Fire in the sky,_

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives." _

Jack contemplated the lyrics as he rode onwards. They were certainly interesting, he could tell that. Especially that last one...

"Well, greatness certainly did thrust itself into my life," he chuckled, skidding round a corner at high speed.

The radio went through several minutes of adverts before the next song was announced.

"_And playing next, an old classic for our most devoted fans... Vida la Vida by Coldplay!" _

"Vida la Vida?" Jack wondered.

"_I used to rule the world,_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Sweep the streets I used to own," _

Jack wasn't very amused. He slammed his fist into the radios on/off switch, cutting it off mid-song.

He would never end his little reign over New Domino, he was sure of that...

22

_Jack Atlas. The most hated person in New Domino, at least by me. _

_The thing is, in New Domino, you can't really fight crime at all. The people with good intentions, like Yusei Fudo, get criminal marked and sent to the Facility. Those with selfish goals, like Jack, get to be big celebrities with over-inflated egos and far too much filthy cash. _

_I never won either. I always lost those I cared for. I always suffered. I always had to take the pain, regardless of how much it tore me apart..._

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Lord of the Red

DARK/ Warrior/Ritual/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card 'Red-Eyes Transmigration'. If two Spell Cards are activated during the same turn while this card is face-up on the field, after the resolution of the effect of the second Spell Card, you can destroy all monsters on the field except this card.

(Lord of the Red was first used by Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi against Valon in Episode 171 of the Yu-Gi-Oh second series anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

Crimson Egg of Darkness

DARK/ Dragon/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 'Red-Eyes Black Chick' from your hand or Graveyard.

*

Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon

DARK/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400

'Crimson Egg of Darkness' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Dragon-Type monster in your hand to Special Summon 1 'Red-Eyes' monster from your Graveyard, ignoring any Summoning conditions. During your Standby Phase after this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' from your hand or Graveyard.

(The above two monsters are my own invention and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Spells:

Red-Eyes Transmigration

Ritual Spell Card

Image: A burning man shrouded in shadows.

This card is used to Ritual Summon 'Lord of the Red'. You must also Tribute 1 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand or field.

(Red-Eyes Transmigration was first used by Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi against Valon in Episode 171 of the second series anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

Bonds of Kin

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, Ojama Black, Ojama Red and Ojama Blue dancing in what seems to be Ojama Country.

Activate only when you Special Summon a Normal Monster. Add two Normal Monsters with the same Level as the Special Summoned monster from your Deck to your hand.

*

Red-Eyes Ascendant

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Red-Eyes Black Dragon soaring over a burning Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Activate only by selecting a 'Red-Eyes' monster that you control. Offer one Dragon-Type monster other than the selected monster as a Tribute and increase the ATK of the selected monster by the ATK of the Tributed monster until the End Phase.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Traps:

Red-Eyes Spirit

Normal Trap Card

Image: Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring as it soars upwards from a flash of orange energy.

Activate only when a face-up 'Red-Eyes' monster you control (except 'Red-Eyes Black Chick) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon the destroyed monster, ignoring the summoning conditions.

(Red-Eyes Spirit was used by Atticus Rhodes/Fubuki Tenjouin possessed by Nightshroud/Darkness in Episode 159 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, which has not aired in the U.S. yet. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

Righteous Conquest

Normal Trap Card

Image: Haou the Supreme King, Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Evil Hero Lightning Golem and Evil Hero Dark Gaia storming a town as Marauding Captain, Gagagigo and Exiled Force try to fight them off.

Activate only when you inflict Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. Special Summon a monster with ATK equal to or less than half the damage your opponent took from your Deck. That monster cannot attack or use its effects.

(Righteous Conquest is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

22

Digidramon: Well, talk about Power against Potential! But Kisara won out with that epic Red-Eyes Ascendant Spell! And she got the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from Seto as well!

Joey: Guess Kaiba ain't such a stuck-up airhead after all.

Yusei: Everyone has a good soul inside somewhere. All it takes is the right thing to bring that soul to the surface.

Jaden: You won't hear better words anywhere else, folks!

Digidramon: That's right. Kaiba has a good side after all, and Kisara gets the full taste of that, now she has his Blue-Eyes White Dragons!

Chazz: Well, that'll certainly improve her butt-kicking ability.

Digidramon: Yeah. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons really tend to dish out the hurt.

Akiza: Whatever. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, because if he did, he'd make some special where Luna and I use Savior Dragons. But that's him, as usual.

Digidramon: Hey, Saviors are cool! Crow, Featured Card!

Crow: Today's Cards are Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Five-Headed Dragon!

Yusei: I'll pick Kisara's Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon as today's Featured Card. It has several useful abilities, especially its ability to revive any Red-Eyes monster at the cost of a Dragon from your hand. It can also gain a lot of points through its other ability.

Digidramon: There you have it! Next time, Jack Atlas, King of New Domino, and Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Obelisk Blue, go head-to-head in a duel to determine whether Jack can truly achieve his goal. Will he succeed, or will Alexis defeat him in this battle? To find out, read Chapter 23: King and Queen!


	23. Chapter 23: King and Queen

Chapter 23: King and Queen

_So, Jack's first duel of the tournament began..._

Alexis and Jaden stood together on the hillside where Jaden had dueled Drago earlier. They held hands and looked out over New Domino.

"You can beat Jack," Jaden said quietly, wrapping his wife in an embrace.

"That's just it," she said "I don't think I can. There's something about him, something powerful. That Red Dragon Archfiend has so much power..."

"Don't worry. You will beat him."

"Oh... but what if I lose?"

"You won't lose. I have faith you won't lose to someone like Jack Atlas."

They stood there and held each other, waiting...

23

Half an hour later, Alexis and Jack stood opposite each other, ready to duel. This would certainly be good...

"This duel is between Jack Atlas, the aspiring King of New Domino City, and Alexis Yuki, former queen of the Obelisk Blue dorm at Duel Academy! Let's see who is mightier in this duel! Begin!"

23

"Who is better?" Yamato asked quietly "I don't know either of them."

"I know Jack," Julian said bitterly "he's a powerful duelist, overwhelming. Alexis needs to watch out for that Red Dragon Archfiend of his. That's the biggest threat in his deck."

"What about Alexis?"

"Well, her deck is based around two themes," Jaden said "there's the Cyber Girls, which Alexis uses quite a bit. Their ace card is a Fusion Monster called Blade Skater. She also uses Cyber Angel Ritual Monsters, which are quite powerful. All in all, she's not easy to beat in a duel."

"So, who's actually stronger?" Kelsey asked, snuggling up against Julian on the seat.

"To be honest, Kelse... I don't know," he replied quietly, glaring at the image of Jack on the screen with hatred.

"Well, that makes things more interesting," Yamato stated with a smirk.

"How do you work that out?" Zane asked.

"Simple. It seems pretty even to me."

"You're the one who beat Takuya Seta into pulp," Jaden said "since when did you like an even duel?"

"I didn't care about him," Yamato said sharply "he was a waste of my time."

23

"Duel!" Alexis and Jack yelled, activating their Duel Disks.

_Alexis 8000LP/Jack 8000LP_

"I'll start," Alexis called "I draw. Next I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode." A cute girl in a pale green and red bodysuit appeared, her bubblegum pink hair barely even brushing her shoulders as she spun in an elegant ballet pose (ATK: 1000).

"I'll end by laying down two face-downs." The cards appeared behind Cyber Tutu.

_Alexis 8000LP/Jack 8000LP_

"A little girl?" Jack sneered "this'll be a piece of cake." He drew and smirked.

"I summon my Vice Dragon using its effect!" he yelled. A jet black dragon with green wing membranes appeared, spikes growing from its knees, head and wing edges (ATK: 1000). "Normally, Vice Dragon has double that, but to summon it I have to halve its points! Now I summon Dark Resonator!"

The jester Fiend appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1300).

"And I Tune Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon...!"

23

"Crap," Julian muttered "he's summoning Red Dragon Archfiend already. Alexis is in for it if he gets that thing out."

"Why? It's just a Synchro Monster," Yamato said.

It's Level 8, with 3000 points. Plus, it's got the most destructive effects I've ever seen. Jack can dominate the game if he summons that card."

23

Dark Resonator struck its tuning fork and dissolved into three Synchro rings that surrounded Vice Dragon, cutting it down to an orange framework that released five glowing stars. The stars spun within the rings, then exploded with dark purple light...

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" _Jack chanted.

His almighty demonic dragon emerged in a blast of crimson flames, screaming its rage to the skies (ATK: 3000).

"I lay two cards face-down," Jack said "and now, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack that pathetic Cyber Tutu with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared, unleashing a jet of vibrant fire from its maw...

"I activate my Trap Card!" Alexis called "Doble Passé! Thanks to this card, your attack becomes a direct attack, but you take damage equal to Cyber Tutu's attack points!" Cyber Tutu nimbly leapt away from the flames, which struck Alexis instead and made her scream in pain.

(_Alexis: 5000LP_)

Cyber Tutu performed a nimble pirouette and dashed over to Jack, kicking him to the ground. The aspiring King let out a grunt of pain.

(_Jack: 7000LP_)

Alexis and Jack stood up, perfectly silent for a few seconds.

"I end my turn," Jack said calmly.

_Alexis 5000LP/Jack 7000LP_

"I draw," Alexis said "now I play Prima Light, sacrificing Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima from my Deck." Cyber Tutu dissolved into golden dust that reformed into a tall, elegant woman in a grey bodysuit, with a red mask covering her face, dark blue boots and long silver hair that caressed the air as a sudden breeze tossed it around (ATK: 2300).

"Another dancer?" Jack said "do you want to lose this? If you do, you can surrender now."

"I'm not the surrendering type," Alexis replied calmly "I summon Cyber Petit Angel." A cute looking pink creature with an angelic halo and wings appeared (ATK: 300). "And because I summoned Cyber Petit Angel, I can add the Ritual Spell Card Machine Angel Ritual to my hand." She looked through her deck and picked out the named card.

"I activate Machine Angel Ritual, offering Cyber Prima and Cyber Petit Angel as Tributes to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Cyber Prima and Cyber Petit Angel dissolved into golden dust that swirled into a furnace behind Alexis. A monster appeared from the flames, a four-armed woman with blue skin, wearing orange armour on her torso and tight fitting black and gold material from her waist downwards. A staff was gripped in two of her hands, while the other two gripped swords (ATK: 2700).

"Because I Special Summoned Cyber Angel Dakini, I can destroy one monster you have. You get to pick, but it's a little obvious which it'll be," Alexis said, smiling. Jack just smirked.

"Sorry, but my Red Dragon Archfiend ain't goin' nowhere! I play my Synchro Back Trap Card, returning it to the Extra Deck!" His monster vanished in a flare of energy. Alexis kept smiling.

"I knew you'd do something like that," she said calmly "and because you did, I can attack you directly! Dakini, attack him!" Cyber Angel Dakini leapt into the air, and with an almighty cry, slashed Jack with her swords. Jack flinched and growled as the swords hit.

(_Jack: 4300LP_)

"I end my turn there," Alexis said calmly.

_Alexis 5000LP/Jack 4300LP_

"I draw!" Jack snarled "Now my Synchro Back Trap gives my Red Dragon Archfiend back!" The dragon appeared with a great roar (ATK: 3000).

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack her monster with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed another torrent of flames that flew towards Cyber Angel Dakini...

"Go, Doble Passé!" Alexis called, activating her second copy of the Trap Card. Jack snarled as Dakini side-stepped his Archfiend's blast, the flames engulfing Alexis and making her cry out in pain.

(_Alexis: 2000LP_)

Then Cyber Angel Dakini ran past Red Dragon Archfiend and slashed at Jack with her swords. He growled as the blades made contact.

(_Jack: 1600LP_)

"I activate my Trap Card!" Jack roared "ASSAULT MODE ACTIVATE! With this, I Tribute Red Dragon Archfiend to summon Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode from my Deck!"

His Archfiend rose into the air before a pillar of light burst from Assault Mode Activate, engulfing the terrifying beast in crimson fire...

When it descended, it wore crimson armour on its shoulders, chest, back, forearms and shins. The empowered dragon gave an almighty scream of rage (ATK: 3500).

23

"Holy crap..." Julian breathed as he saw Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode "I never knew Jack had something _that _powerful..."

"This thing has Goodwin written all over it," Yamato said in disgust "I've heard of the Assault Mode cards. They're incredibly rare and hard to get. Apparently, there's only one copy of that Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode in the world. Fourteen years back, Goodwin released three special cards to the public... three dragons. But he wouldn't sell them. I heard that the Princeton Family offered ten million U.S. dollars for them... but Goodwin didn't sell."

"Which cards?" Julian asked, interest piqued.

"They were called Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon," Yamato said "each one of a kind. How the hell a Satellite like Jack got his hands on a unique monster like Red Dragon Archfiend..."

"_No way!"_ Julian thought "_Stardust Dragon... is Yusei's! And Jack has Red Dragon Archfiend! But... why? Why do they have these unique cards? I mean, Pegasus only ever made one of each Crystal Beast and he gave those to Jesse Anderson for some weird reason... Aster Phoenix's dad made the Destiny Heroes, then Aster got them, used them, then passed them to Yamato before he died... but what are the odds of Yusei and Jack getting unique cards!"_

"Julian... are you okay?" Yamato said "you look kinda... distant."

"Just thinking," Julian said. His hand instinctively touched his chest, feeling the rough scars from the thorns, that one attack...

"_She had Black Rose Dragon! But what connects those three? Why'd they get these unique cards if Goodwin turned down ten million bucks for them? Wait... is it something to do with what Drago saw when he dueled Akiza? That crimson glow on her arm?"_

"_And... Jack... wait! On his arm!"_

As Julian squinted past the image of Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode on the screen, he could see a faint crimson glow under Jack's coat!

"_What is that?! Why is his arm glowing like that?! Is it something to do with the dragons?! Are they somehow connected?"_

23

Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode roared as Jack looked in shock at his glowing arm.

"What is this?" he muttered "this mark... it's never done anything like this!"

"_Screw the mark! I'll ask Goodwin later... he has all the damn answers...!" _

"Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!" he called "destroy that thing with Extreme Crimson Force!" His monster screamed in rage and unleashed a torrent of crimson flame from its maw, burning Cyber Angel Dakini to ashes before the flames washed over Alexis, making her scream in pain as she was tossed to the floor by the force of the attack.

(_Alexis: 1200LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Jack said smugly.

_Alexis 1200LP/Jack 1600LP_

"I draw," Alexis said "I set a card." The card appeared.

"_When he attacks, my Magic Cylinder can wipe out his Life Points. Then he'll be out of this tournament for good." _

"I end my turn."

_Alexis 1200LP/Jack 1600LP_

"I draw," Jack said "now, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode! Attack her directly and end this! Extreme Crimson Force!"

His dragon screamed and unleashed a wave of flames...

"Go, Magic Cylinder!" Alexis counter, her card flipping face-up...

23

Julian looked in amazement.

"She'll beat him!" he exclaimed.

"No," Yamato muttered "Jack's smiling."

"What?!"

Unfortunately, Jack did indeed seem to be smirking as his face-down card flipped up...

23

"I activate the Assault Counter Trap Card!" Jack yelled "because I have an Assault Mode on the field, your Trap gets blown to pieces!"

The Magic Cylinder exploded and Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's attack continued on to engulf Alexis, crushing her into the ground. She let out a terrible scream of pain before the flames dissipated...

_Alexis 0LP/Jack 1600LP _

Jack turned away from Alexis and looked out at the audience, smirking at them. Behind him, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode faded away to nothing.

"People of New Domino!" he called "who's the Master of Faster?! Who rules the Duel?! ME, that's who! Jack Atlas, the one and only King of New Domino!"

23

"Show off," Julian muttered.

"Seems like quite the theatrical guy," Yamato noted, slightly amused "he'd have a great future in the theatre."

"He already had a past in a theatre," Julian muttered "just, that theatre was empty."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied "I'm just thinking about those dragons you mentioned earlier. Y'know, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon. I dunno how Jack could have gotten one if they're all unique cards, one of a kind..."

23

Jack stormed into Rex Goodwin's office, seething.

"Alright Goodwin!" he snapped, pulling back the sleeve of his coat to reveal the crimson mark "what the hell was this mark glowin' for?!" Goodwin suddenly seemed more interested, leaning forwards.

"The mark was glowing, you say?"

"Yes, Goodwin! The damn thing was lit up like a lantern!"

"Then you must be..." Goodwin murmured "a Signer..."

"Signer? What the hell's a Signer?"

"All in good time, Jack," Rex said "now... your next match. You will be dueling Julian Mikuro."

Jack smirked.

"Mikuro? Too easy, Goodwin. Why not that Kisara Kaiba? She's hot, and she's got those Blue-Eyes White Dragons? Or Yamato Orimoto?"

"No," Goodwin said calmly "it is essential that _you _duel Julian Mikuro..."

23

_Jack's first duel ended in his victory. He may have used the powerful Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. But that was nowhere near his strongest card. In his duel against me, he would unleash something beyond belief... something with a celestial power that could overwhelm even my Flamvell Nidhogg..._

_He would unleash the Lone Light, the true High-Ruler... the Savior Demon of his Deck..._

_And I would fall into hellfire and despair as it overwhelmed my Flamvell Nidhogg and my control, my restraint over the Spirit was broken... and it would take vengeance for my failure..._

_It would destroy that which I cherished... rend her soul to mere ruins... burn her with infernal hellfire..._

_And it was all to punish me... Her pain would be my torment, my agony..._

23

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Cyber Petit Angel

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 200

When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned you can add 1 'Machine Angel Ritual' from your Deck to your hand.

*

Cyber Angel Dakini

LIGHT/ Fairy/Ritual/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card 'Machine Angel Ritual'. When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects one monster they control and destroys it. This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

(The above two cards were used by Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

Spells:

Prima Light

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Cyber Prima kneeling in a spotlight.

Send 1 'Cyber Tutu' you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 'Cyber Prima' from your Deck or hand. (This Special Summon is treated as a Tribute Summon.)

(Prima Light was first used by Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin against Pierre/Mitsuo in Episode 43 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX. Note: I'm not entirely sure if the treated as a Tribute Summon bit means that Alexis couldn't summon Cyber Petit Angel. I'm going by Episode 43, where Alexis plays Cyber Tutu, then immediately plays Prima Light to bring out Cyber Prima. This would mean that Prima Light's effect is counted as a Special Summon for the purposes of allowed Normal Summons.)

Machine Angel Ritual

Ritual Spell Card

Image: A cavern filled with scrap-metal, a furnace burning at the back of the cavern. A pale-blue skinned woman wearing a black robe, with long blonde hair stands in the foreground.

This card is used to Ritual Summon a 'Cyber Angel' Ritual Monster. You must offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal the Level Stars of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon.

(Machine Angel Ritual was first used by Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin against Chazz Princeton/Jun Manjoume in Episode 47 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

Traps:

Doble Passé

Normal Trap Card

Image: A masked woman in a red dress performing a ballet pose.

Activate only when your opponent attacks a monster you control. The attack becomes a Direct Attack to your Life Points. Then your opponent takes damage equal to the total ATK of the attack target.

(Doble Passé was first used by Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin against Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Episode 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

Synchro Back

Normal Trap Card

Image: Mist Wurm glowing with green aura as a fireball shoots towards it.

Return 1 Synchro Monster you control to the Extra Deck. Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase.

(Synchro Back was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Yusei Fudo in Episode 24 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

23

Digidramon: Well, that was a great duel! Jack used Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode to beat Alexis!

Jack: That was easy.

Julian: I wouldn't smirk, Jack. You're up against me next, and you're gonna pay for what you've done!

Jack: What I've done?! I'm not the one who got that geek girlfriend of yours pregnant, Julian 'I'm so high and mighty' Mikuro.

Julian: Watch what you say, before I pound you into dust!"

Akiza: This ought to be interesting. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all; it is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. If Digidramon miraculously did own Yu-Gi-Oh, he'd get himself those Wisel cards used by Ghost and Placido. Oh joy, Digidramon with a Synchro killer.

Digidramon: I don't want Wisel Infinity. It's a neat monster, but I like Synchros. Placido actually seems pretty interesting, considering he actually threatened Lazar with a sword. I need to start watching subbed 5D's... meh. Then I don't have to put up with that 'Majestic Star Dragon' name change of crap they came up with for Savior Star Dragon.

Crow: Majestic?

Digidramon: Yep. Apparently, there are people in the world who find an issue with Savior. Rest assured, readers, I'm keeping Savior for all the dragons. This is one TCG name change I can't stand. And that'll be important in the sequel, because the Signers (all the Signers!) use Savior Dragons!

Kelsey: All the Signers use Savior Dragons in the sequel?

Digidramon: And one non-Signer... but that's enough foreshadowing! Crow, Featured Card please! Akiza can do it with you today!

Akiza: Wonderful. Today's cards are Red Dragon Archfiend, Vice Dragon, Cyber Angel Dakini, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Assault Counter.

Crow: C'mon Akiza, you can do better than that! I pick Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode as today's card, as it is incredibly powerful, able to overwhelm most opponents with its special ability that destroys all other monsters on the field when it attacks! On top of that, 3500 ATK isn't something you want hitting your Life Points!

Digidramon: There you have it! Next time, at this ball of Goodwin's, Yamato meets Mayumi once more. As the two Stars meet, will a duel prove to Mayumi that Yamato loves her, or is the love between them gone forever? As Dark Armed Dragon and Judgment Dragon meet in a clash of possibly the strongest Decks in Yu-Gi-Oh today, be prepared for full throttle, high action dueling! These two won't hold anything back!

So watch out for Chapter 24 of Seven Spirits: The Twilight Duel!


	24. Chapter 24: The Twilight Duel

(Author's Note: I skipped the Duels between Zane and Jaden, and Chazz and Hunter Pace. Jaden beat Zane and Hunter Pace beat Chazz.)

Chapter 24: Light's Sorrow, Darkness's Regret

_Yamato Orimoto, the impassive one, the Star of Darkness, the cold force of shadow. _

_Yet, in the end, every shadow finds light. Every king must find a queen. Yamato found Mayumi. They loved each other. I never found out what their romance was like at Duel Academy, if they ever kissed, ever slept together. Considering the rules there, they probably never did sleep together._

_Still, in Goodwin's wonderful masked ball... the two lovers would find each other again... _

Yamato stood at the fringes of the masked ball and watched. It was being held in the hotel ballroom, and he had to admit, Goodwin had done a good job. The whole place was decorated in vibrant crimson, the dance floor neatly polished, white clothed tables covered in the finest foods and wines. Yamato himself was sipping from a glass of red wine as he looked over the hall, trying to find Mayumi.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, with his silver crescent moon pendant tied around his neck. He wore a crisp white shirt under his jacket, and his face was half-covered by a white mask.

He wore his Duel Disk on his arm, knowing what Mayumi would want from him. She'd want a duel, to prove he would stay with her.

It saddened him that conflict had to show their love.

At Duel Academy, it had been they'd had. They'd discussed sleeping together a few times, but the Academy rules were strict. Sure, they'd kissed enough times, touched each other... but it had never been enough.

A flash of white tore him from his musings.

Sure enough, it was Mayumi.

She was beautiful, resplendent in a white ball gown, a gold sash slung over her shoulder and across her chest. Her hair was neatly tied back, tumbling down the back of her gown like a waterfall of gold, and her beautiful green eyes met his, sadness apparent in their depths.

"Mayumi," he said quietly. Her unmasked face seemed so sad, but so innocent.

He hated himself for leaving her.

They took several steps. The dancing around them stopped as the two lovers faced each other.

"Yamato," she murmured, close enough for him to hear. She raised her left arm, showing him her white Duel Disk.

"I love you," he whispered "do we have to do this?"

"Yes," she breathed. He sighed and looked into her eyes, his own full of love and passion. He wasn't using the Destiny Heroes this time.

His original deck would be what he needed to prove to her he would stay.

"Duel," they said, activating the Duel Disks.

_Yamato 8000LP/Mayumi 8000LP_

"I'll start," Yamato said "I summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode." The samurai plate armoured warrior appeared, raising his sword (ATK: 1400). "Now I activate his ability and send Samsara Guardian from my deck to my Graveyard."

"I'll end with two face-downs." The cards appeared.

_Yamato 8000LP/Mayumi 8000LP_

"I draw," Mayumi said quietly "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." With a flash of light, a tall, handsome silver-haired man wearing steel plate with vibrant gold decoration appeared, a rich crimson and white cape billowing out behind him, raising a longsword and shield (ATK: 1800).

"Next I activate Charge of the Light Brigade, sending three cards from the top of my deck to my Graveyard to add Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner from my deck to my hand." She sent the three cards to her Graveyard (_Mayumi's Deck: 30_).

"Because I just sent Lightsworn Sabre from my deck to my Graveyard, I can equip it to a Lightsworn. I equip it to Jain." Jain's longsword vanished, replaced by an elegant rapier with an ornate gold hilt (ATK: 2500).

"Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, attack Armageddon Knight." Jain leapt at the knight, his attack points increasing due to his effect (ATK: 2800).

"I activate my Trap Cards," Yamato said "Astral Barrier and Spirit Barrier." He ran forwards and took the sword strike, grunting in pain. However, Spirit Barrier negated the damage. Jain scowled and stalked back to Mayumi's field (ATK: 2500).

"I end my turn with a face-down," Mayumi said "now I discard two cards from my deck for Jain's effect." She discarded them (_Mayumi's Deck: 28_)

_Yamato 8000LP/Mayumi 8000LP_

"I draw," Yamato said "now I summon Mystic Tomato." The orange pumpkin creature appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1400).

"Now I attack your Paladin with Mystic Tomato." The tomato rushed at Jain, but got sliced in half and shattered.

"I summon another Tomato." Another one appeared (ATK: 1400)."Tomato, attack Jain." This one repeated the stunt attempted by its predecessor, getting cut to pulp.

A third one appeared and rushed at Jain, shattering.

"I'll use the third Tomato's effect to summon Dark Resonator," Yamato said. The jester-like Fiend Tuner appeared, cackling (ATK: 1300). "Now I end my Battle Phase and Tune Dark Resonator with Armageddon Knight to Synchro Summon..."

Dark Resonator struck its tuning fork and vibrated, dissolving into three Synchro rings that encircled Armageddon Knight, cutting it down to an orange framework that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings, exploding with dark purple light...

"_Pitch-dark soul, envelop my warrior and bring me victory! Engulf this field in chilling shadows! Synchro Summon! Ascend, Dark Strike Fighter!"_

A dark red and blue robot seemingly made from a stealth bomber appeared, hovering over the field. Dark Strike Fighter gave a mechanical roar as its turbines began to spin with almighty roars (ATK: 2600).

"Finally," Yamato said "I activate Netherworld Bombard. I remove from play three Dark monsters in my Graveyard to deal you 1200 points of damage." He removed the three Mystic Tomatoes and a blast of darkness shot from the heavens, exploding and knocking Mayumi to the ground.

(_Mayumi: 6800LP_)

"And now," Yamato said "because I have exactly three Dark monsters in my Graveyard, I can summon my ultimate beast." He raised the card and began his chant...

"_Pitch-dark heart, blackened soul, I invoke you now. Arise, dragon of the Netherworld, and let your screams of rage scatter my foes. Arise. Dark Armed Dragon!"_

A pillar of darkness lanced from the floor, unleashing an almighty gale that blew the skirts of Mayumi's ball gown around. But she smiled, because she knew what Yamato had called upon.

Dark Armed Dragon stepped from the pillar, colossal, titanic, a towering beast of shadow. Its flesh was a pallid grey, eyes bloody red, clad in armour of darkest night. Spikes and blades studded the armour, granting it a terrifying appearance. Its claws flexed as it roared, towering over Mayumi and Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (ATK: 2800).

"I activate the effect of Dark Armed Dragon," Yamato said "I remove from play Dark Resonator and Armageddon Knight in my Graveyard to destroy Jain and that face-down." As he pocketed the cards, his dragon roared, slashing with its claws and launching crescent shaped blades of darkness that shattered the cards.

"I end there."

_Yamato 8000LP/Mayumi 6800LP_

"I draw," Mayumi said quietly, looking at Yamato with affection plain in her eyes, the sadness gone.

"I play the Spell Card Lightwave Beacon, allowing me to toss out four cards from the top of my Deck and add a Judgment Dragon to my hand from my Graveyard." She added the card to her hand (_Mayumi's Deck: 23_).

"Now I play Vanquished Light, sending five Light monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard." She slid the five monsters into her Graveyard (_Mayumi's Deck: 18_).

"Now, because I have four or more different Lightsworns in my Graveyard, I can summon my ultimate creature," she said quietly, raising the card and showing him its face.

"_Shining stars, holy soul, know my faith, embrace my goal. Love, hope and charity, virtues three, unite as one, come to me. Awake. Judgment Dragon."_

With an almighty roar, a pillar of white light shot down from above, impacting with incredible force. It was Yamato's turn to smile as he knew what she now unleashed.

Judgment Dragon emerged, stalking forth on all four legs, spreading its wings over its back. It was a regal blue in colour, with crimson eyes and claws, a golden holy aura surrounding it as its tail thrashed behind it. Dark Armed Dragon roared in response to seeing its nemesis.

"I activate the effect of Judgment Dragon," Mayumi said quietly "paying 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field." A crimson aura surrounded her.

(_Mayumi: 5800LP_)

Judgment Dragon roared as arrows of light shot from above to impale Yamato's monsters. Then, something appeared, a barrier of shadow that stopped the attack from destroying Yamato's Dark Armed Dragon. Though his other cards were impaled, the Dragon survived.

"I removed from play Samsara Guardian," Yamato explained "preventing the destruction of Dark Armed Dragon by an effect. In addition, Dark Armed Dragon now gains 500 points until the End Phase." His dragon roared (ATK: 3300).

"I end my turn with a face-down," Mayumi said quietly "so my Judgment Dragon forces me to discard four cards from my deck." She discarded them (_Mayumi's Deck: 14_).

Dark Armed Dragon snarled in frustration as it lost its power boost (ATK: 2800)

_Yamato 8000LP/Mayumi 5800LP_

"I draw," Yamato said "next I summon Krebons." A blue suited harlequin creature appeared, circuitry imprinted onto his suit, limbs floating free of his torso. Mathematical symbols flashed on his black visor, and he juggled 3D models of shapes in his hands (ATK: 1200).

"Next I play Spellbook Inside the Pot to make us both draw three cards." They drew silently.

"I play Destiny Draw, discarding Destiny Hero – Malicious to draw two more cards." He discarded the monster and added the extra cards to his hand.

"I remove Malicious from play to summon another from my Deck." The satanic monster appeared with a snarl (ATK: 800).

"What now?" Mayumi asked "why use Malicious? It's a Destiny Hero... a sign of your betrayal..."

"I put it in my Deck because I need you to understand..." Yamato said "I need you to know, I love you still. But I've changed, I've been hurt. I turned to the Destiny Heroes to escape that pain..."

"I could have helped you," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. Judgment Dragon growled.

"I'm sorry," he replied "I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I Tune Krebons with Destiny Hero – Malicious to Synchro Summon..."

Krebons cackled and dissolved into two Synchro rings that surrounded Malicious, cutting it down to an orange framework. The framework released six glowing stars that spun before exploding with dark purple light. Yamato closed his eyes as he began his chant...

"_In darkest day, in brightest night, I call on you, my endless might. Avatar of the dark, who cannot die, hear me now, heed my cry. Synchro Summon. Thought Ruler Archfiend."_

The green and gold armoured demon appeared, skeletal features terrifyingly stark as it faced Mayumi's Judgment Dragon (ATK: 2700).

"I remove Krebons and Malicious in my Graveyard from play to send Dark Nephthys from my hand to the Graveyard," Yamato said, slotting Krebons and Malicious into his pocket and placing Dark Nephthys in his Graveyard. "Now I remove from play Dark Strike Fighter in my Graveyard to use Dark Armed Dragon's effect and destroy Judgment Dragon."

"I activate my face-down," Mayumi said "Guardian Angel. This means I can negate Judgment Dragon's destruction, at the cost of its attack from my Life Points." She groaned in pain as a crimson aura surrounded her and Yamato could only look on with pain in his own eyes, the pain of seeing her get hurt.

(_Mayumi: 2800LP_)

"Mayumi, stop, please," Yamato said "I can't watch you suffer!"

"No," she whispered "I can't stop, Yamato. I... love... you and that's why. I'd die for you!"

"Mayumi..." he said, stunned by her love "I end my turn."

_Yamato 8000LP/Mayumi 2800LP_

She drew, looking at Yamato. His eyes pleaded with her to end it, end their duel.

She couldn't. He had to understand.

"I activate the Spell Card Lightsworn Honour," she said "I discard one Lightsworn from my Deck to the Graveyard and in exchange, I draw another two cards. I send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to the Graveyard." She sent the card from her Deck to the Graveyard and drew her next cards (_Mayumi's Deck: 7_).

"Because Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was sent from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon him to my field." A brutal looking warrior with the head of a wolf appeared, clad in white and gold armour on his shins and shoulders. Claws extended from his bracers and he hefted an immense battleaxe in his hands (ATK: 2100).

"Now I offer Wulf as a Tribute to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel," Mayumi said quietly. Wulf dissolved into stardust that reformed...

A beautiful woman appeared from the stardust, snow white wings growing from her shoulder blades and caressing the air softly, Her long purple hair cascaded down her back freely, disturbed only by the gusts generated by her wings, and a silver staff was gripped in her hand. She wore white and gold armour, like Wulf had (ATK: 2300).

"I activate Celestia's special ability," Mayumi said "by sending four cards from my Deck to the Graveyard; I can destroy up to two cards you control. I destroy Dark Armed Dragon and Thought Ruler Archfiend."

She slotted the cards into her Graveyard and noted one immediately, her second copy of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (_Mayumi's Deck: 3_). Dark Armed Dragon and Thought Ruler Archfiend roared in pure rage as they exploded into dust.

Yamato was wide open.

He looked Mayumi in the eye, inviting her to attack, to make him hurt. He wanted to prove he could take the pain.

She just stared back, gaze apologetic.

"I activate the effect of the Wulf, Lightsworn Beast Celestia's effect sent to my Graveyard," she said quietly "and Special Summon it to my field." The brutal looking Beast-Warrior appeared (ATK: 2100).

"Attack me," Yamato said quietly, facing her three monsters with an unflinching stare. He wasn't afraid of pain, he'd felt so much of it before it no longer mattered.

"I activate the Equip Spell sent by Celestia's effect," Mayumi whispered "Lightsworn Sabre. I equip it to Celestia." The angel's staff vanished, replaced by the elegant rapier (ATK: 3000).

"I love you," Yamato murmured.

She smiled sadly.

"Wulf, attack him directly," she said. The Beast-Warrior leapt forwards and swung his axe, the blow tossing Yamato to the floor, a gasp of pain escaping his lips.

(_Yamato: 5900LP_)

"Celestia, attack with Searing Light."

Yamato cried out as a burst of white-hot light struck him, sending pain resonating through his body, intense agony searing his thoughts to pieces.

(_Yamato: 2900LP_)

Blood dripped from his bitten lip as he stared at Mayumi past her final monster.

"I love you too," she said quietly "Judgment Dragon... end this with Wrath of Lightsworn." Yamato smiled as the dragon unleashed a torrent of golden flames that seared his Life Points to nothing, a gasp of pain his only reaction to the agonizing fire.

_Yamato 0LP/Mayumi 2800LP_

She stepped past the dissolving forms of her monsters, to stand by Yamato as he stood and looked into her eyes, love shining bright in their depths.

"I love you," he whispered, taking her hands in his own. She blushed slightly, but kept staring into his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered "and I always will, Yamato. We have to be together, because there's no one else either of us could ever be with. We're equals, two ascendant stars brought together by rivalry... but bonded by love."

He didn't speak a reply, just gazing into her beautiful eyes for a few eternal seconds.

He leant in closer and kissed her.

At first, she seemed stunned, body tensing instantly, but she soon relaxed, bringing her hands up to his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck as they kissed, swaying slightly.

Around them, 'awes' were heard from those watching, as well as muttered death threats from Yamato's fangirls.

But they didn't care. They couldn't care less what was thought of them.

They were in love, and that was all that mattered...

24

Julian stood on the sidelines and watched as Yamato kissed Mayumi.

The love the two had amazed him, they were so _happy _together; it was plain on their faces, in their eyes...

He and Kelsey would have been like that, if not for their mistakes. He felt a surge of anger towards himself for being so foolish.

He was wearing a plain black tuxedo Yamato had lent him. His hair was neatly combed and slicked back with hair gel, and he wore well-polished black shoes.

He was waiting for Kelsey, who Alexis had taken with her, promising to make Julian's girlfriend look absolutely beautiful.

He wondered what she had in mind exactly...

24

Kelsey fidgeted a bit as Alexis ran the comb through her hair, being as gentle as possible.

She was feeling incredibly nervous, especially considering she and Julian would be the main attraction, as it were. They'd be the centre of attention, thanks to what had happened the night before...

"Hey," Alexis said "don't worry. It'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" Kelsey asked, trying not to sound immature.

"Because Jaden and I won't let anyone trash talk you. We're here to help, Kelsey. Now just sit still for a while and I'll sort out some make-up for you."

She started going through a few containers on a desk nearby, while Kelsey sat and thought.

She loved Julian, she knew that. But their mistake had started to hurt their relationship, she knew that too. What they needed was time to think things through and relax, to talk it all over and sort out their problems.

Unfortunately, they'd rarely get that time.

Alexis turned around and started to dab some mascara around Kelsey's eyes gently.

"Alexis?" the girl asked "can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Do you think... me and Julian can stay together if... I'm pregnant?" Her voice kept catching and her eyes were watering at the very thought of losing Julian, her beloved, the one she'd love forever.

Alexis looked into those sad eyes and felt sad herself, sad that someone so young had to endure such a burden. She pulled Kelsey into an embrace as the Koa'ki Meiru duelist started to cry, holding her tight.

"It'll be okay," Alexis murmured "don't worry Kelsey... it'll all be okay... shh, don't cry, don't cry..."

Kelsey just stayed in her arms, crying and crying until she couldn't cry any more.

"Kelsey," Alexis said, pulling back and gripping Kelsey's shoulders as she looked into the younger woman's eyes "I know Julian will never leave you. Drago told me about him. Julian will stay by your side, no matter what happens, no matter how dark the road gets, he will not ever turn away from you for an easy path. Alright?"

Kelsey hiccupped, but nodded.

"There there," Alexis murmured "now then, let's not bother with make-up; I think you look better without it. Let's get your dress sorted."

"Dress?"

"What? Like I'd let you go into a ballroom wearing jeans and a T-shirt? Please, Kelsey, I care more than that." She pulled something from a carrier bag, something wrapped in plastic.

Kelsey stared in amazement as Alexis showed it to her. It was a beautiful-looking, elegant white dress with golden thread masterfully sewn into beautiful patterns running across the fabric. It was something you'd see a princess wearing to an elegant ball.

Kelsey had never imagined she'd ever get to wear something so beautiful.

"Thank...you," she gasped, taking the magnificent dress from Alexis and looking at it with sheer awe.

"Go on," Alexis laughed "get changed. You can change in the bathroom." She pointed out a door and Kelsey walked through it into the bathroom, smiling, truly happy...

24

Down in the ballroom, Julian waited, growing a little irritated with the wait.

Yamato and Mayumi were happily dancing, holding each other close as they swayed and spun, alone, ignorant of the world outside their embrace...

24

_That was the start of my last night with Kelsey. It wouldn't be a happy night, but I'd look back afterwards and see it as precious time, because it was all I had left with her._

_But that night, I made a foolish mistake. I did something I'd later regret. _

_I did something so terrible that Kelsey and I nearly broke apart... all because I went too far. All because I did something stupid._

_All because I kissed Kisara..._

24

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Samsara Guardian

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 300

If a monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove from play this card in your Graveyard instead and the selected monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.

(Samsara Guardian is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

Spells:

Lightwave Beacon

Normal Spell Card

Image: Judgment Dragon rising towards a shining star.

Send four cards from the top of your Deck to your Graveyard. Add 1 'Judgment Dragon' from your Graveyard to your hand.

*

Vanquished Light

Normal Spell Card

Image: Honest, Archlord Zerato and Airknight Parshath lying unconscious with Dark Armed Dragon standing over them and roaring.

Send five LIGHT monsters from your Deck to your Graveyard.

*

Netherworld Bombard

Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Nephthys being fired from a cannon of black steel.

Remove from play any number of DARK monsters in your Graveyard and deal 400 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for each monster removed.

*

Lightsworn Honour

Normal Spell Card

Image: Jain, Lightsworn Paladin defending Jenis, Lightsworn Mender from Dark Grepher.

Send 1 'Lightsworn' monster from your Deck to your Graveyard. Draw two cards from your Deck.

(The above four cards are my creations and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Traps:

Guardian Angel

Counter Trap Card

Image: Celestia, Lightsworn Angel embracing a young girl in her arms and protecting her from a fire (the girl looks a lot like a younger Mayumi, suggesting whoever designed it had some interest in her.)

Activate only when a 'Lightsworn' monster or 'Judgment Dragon' you control would be destroyed. By paying Life Points equal to its ATK, that monster is not destroyed.

(Guardian Angel is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

24

Digidramon: Well, Yamato and Mayumi getting back together was probably my favourite bit of this story to write! Those two are such a cool couple, the Star of Darkness and the Star of Light! When I get that Duel Academy fic up, you'll see just how awesome Yamato's Deck is, even more than this chapter showed!

Drago: I can say Yamato's Deck is great. I've seen him use Dark Armed Dragon enough times.

Kelsey: That bit at the end with me and Alexis... god that was so nice.

Digidramon: Thanks Kelsey.

Akiza: And yet again, you prove yourself a hopeless romantic. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any sort, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If Digidramon did own it, he'd put himself in a new series as the main character.

Digidramon: What? I like Yu-Gi-Oh. It's a cool set of TV shows, combined with a great card game! Crow, Featured Card with... (shudders) Gill Randsborg...

Akiza: Him? The knight with the fake accent?

Digidramon: Unfortunately...everyone else has vacations in hot sunny places...

Crow: Fine, I'll do it. Today's Cards are Judgment Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Strike Fighter, Lightsworn Honour and Guardian Angel.

Randsborg: Hah, it is me! Sir Gill de Randsborg at your service! Thou shalt know thine blade!

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Digidramon: Akiza... get rid of him... please... before I do something I'll regret...

Akiza: _Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!_

(The dragon appears)

Akiza: Black Rose Dragon, attack him with Black Rose Flare!

Randsborg: No! Don't! It took me a year to fix this suit... ARGGHHH!!!

Akiza: I'll choose today's card. I pick Mayumi's Judgment Dragon. This is the trump card of the Lightsworns and has an incredibly powerful ability to wipe the field, except itself, for 1000 Life Points. With 3000 ATK, it has an utterly lethal power and is capable of winning a Duel pretty much by itself.

Digidramon: So there's that Featured Card out of the way. Next time, as the ball launches into full swing, Julian gets caught in a complex web of love as his feelings for Kelsey clash with his until now unseen feelings for Kisara. As this culminates in a foolish act on his part, the two girls will clash in an almighty duel for Julian. Will Julian stay true to Kelsey? Will Kisara's new Blue-Eyes White Dragons defeat Kelsey's Koa'ki Meiru monsters? No matter what, how will this duel end?

Find out in Chapter 25 of Seven Spirits: A Betrayal of Heart!


	25. Chapter 25: A Betrayal of Heart

Chapter 25: A Betrayal of Heart

_That night, I made a huge mistake. I nearly tore Kelsey and me apart, all for one stupid moment..._

Julian leaned back against the wall and looked over to Yamato and Mayumi, who were gracefully dancing together. They moved with incredible elegance and skill, probably the product of dance lessons.

This painfully reminded Julian he had never danced with anyone before. At his high school prom, he had just sat in a corner and hoped a girl would ask him to dance with her. He'd been so cowardly back then... but the Satellite had hardened him so much.

In some ways, being sent to the Satellite had made him a far better person. He had met Kelsey in the Satellite, and fallen in love with her. He had become a part of a group making the Satellite better, inspired by the former Enforcers of the Satellite, Team Satisfaction.

(I only kept Team Satisfaction for the 'Satisfy me' joke.)

He smirked as he remembered that dumb old catchphrase they had, that so blank, but so hilarious catchphrase. That joke cracked him up every time he heard it.

"Satisfy me," he chuckled under his breath. He kept watching and waiting.

Suddenly, he was aware of someone standing near him. He looked and saw a pale-skinned young woman with long black hair, wearing a gown that at some point probably had been white, but was now more of a hideous grey. Her eyes were covered by glasses with hypnotic swirls on them.

Julian wondered what she was even doing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked quietly.

"Um... yeah... you can," she said, stammering a bit "I'm Carly Carmine... and I'm a journalist... well, more of a blogger actually... but I'd like to interview you. You're Julian Mikuro, right?"

"That's me."

"Well... can I have an interview?"

"Sure, why not? I'm waiting for someone anyway."

"Really? Who are you waiting for?"

"Just... someone I love," Julian said quietly "someone I care about. She should be here soon."

"Is it that girl?"

"Which girl?" Julian asked, a cold edge entering his voice.

"The girl that... you know, you..."

"Slept with? You've heard it too? God, when I find whoever squealed... I'm gonna make them pay for this..."

"Uh... Julian... we're kinda in an interview already."

"Sorry. Just frustrated with this whole thing, Carly."

"Anyway... so, how does it feel being a part of this tournament?"

"Apart from my first opponent freezing me up and my name being dragged through the dirt over me sleeping with a girl I like... well, apart from that stuff, I'm having a blast," he said bitterly.

"You're really torn up about it, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm torn up," Julian muttered "because of what I did; I'm New Domino's hot gossip for the next three months."

"Awe... that's just sad. You love this girl, don't you?"

"You bet I love her," Julian said fiercely, turning his gaze to her.

She saw the pain in his eyes, the long buried ashes of pain heaped on his soul. But still flames burned on the ashes, love and courage burning bright like the sun. He burned like an inferno, full of such strength and passion Carly couldn't even imagine it.

"Uh, I think I'll go and talk to... um, that Minato Ryuji guy! See you around!" With that, Carly left, moving a little too quickly. Something about Julian scared her, perhaps the ferocity of his gaze.

Julian sighed and continued to gaze at the crowd impassively. They couldn't understand the pain he felt, with their happy lives and all their family.

He had no family any more. First the Zero Reverse, then Flamvell Nidhogg had stolen his family from him.

He noticed someone else coming towards him, a stunning woman, probably in her early thirties, with raven-black hair, dazzling emerald green eyes and wearing a beautiful black strapless dress. She moved with incredible grace and elegance, he noted, and she gave him a soft smile.

"Well well, Misty Tredwell," he said softly "the world's top model. Why would you want to talk to me?"

"Because you seem interesting," she replied, looking directly at his face "you're Julian Mikuro. You're the vigilante with a lot of trouble around you."

"Trouble? You could call it that."

"Persecuted for doing something with someone you love... poor you," she said sadly "I feel sorry for you, you know. You seem so sweet and innocent, but you're the one taking all of this. I think I'll do you a little favour... you see, I tell people's fortunes."

"How? Crystal balls? Tarot cards?"

"Oh no... I read faces."

"Faces?" Julian echoed, a little surprised.

"Yes... it's not very traditional, is it?" she chuckled "here. Just let me look at you... it might be uncomfortable. Just tell me if you want to stop."

She gently cupped his face with her hands and stared straight into his eyes. He felt a little strange, but suppressed the feeling.

"Interesting," she murmured "there's a shadow in your future... a shadow of death hanging over those you care about. Someone you love will die... but then... something seems to say they will return for vengeance."

"What does that mean?" Julian asked.

"I don't know," she replied. But Julian saw it in her eyes.

She was lying. She knew something, but she wouldn't tell him.

"I've got an appointment now," she said quickly "it was nice talking to you." With that, she walked away.

"_There's something about her..." _Julian thought _"something not right... almost like she isn't really alive at all..."_ He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Misty Tredwell that seemed somehow wrong. Perhaps it was the elegance in her movements, her pale skin... but there was definitely something there.

For the third time, he noticed someone standing close to him. He looked, opening his mouth to snap at them, but closing it sharply as he recognised the person in question.

It was Kisara.

And she was beautiful, dressed in a black ball gown. He had no idea how she'd got it, but he had to admit she looked magnificent with that ball gown on.

"Hey," she said quietly "you look lonely."

"I'm waiting for Kelsey." Something flashed in her eyes too quickly for him to notice, a spark of jealousy.

"Why not dance while you wait?"

"Dance with who?" he asked.

"How about me? I'm all alone, just waiting for a handsome knight to sweep me off my feet."

"I have Kelsey," Julian replied sharply "I don't need anyone else."

"Oh... come on, don't be so uptight," she murmured, giving him a flirtatious wink "it's just a dance..."

He felt his mouth go dry. Why was she able to do this to him?

"No," he said hesitantly.

"Really?" she said, winking again "come and dance, why not? It's just a bit of fun..." Her voice gained a seductive edge on the last word and she crept closer.

"I said no."

"You know you want to," she murmured "come and dance, Julian."

"No," Julian said, hesitating slightly.

"Dance with me, Julian," she said seductively, creeping closer and closer. He couldn't concentrate because all he could focus on was her breath on his skin and the scent of her body and how unbearably _close _she was getting.

"Yes..." he gasped, giving into her spell. She gave a seductive smile and wrapped an arm around his waist as he did the same, clasping her other hand into his.

They moved onto the dance floor, twirling, spinning, swaying. They lost themselves in the melody of the music, in the passion of the dance...

And then it went too far.

They looked into each other's eyes, seeing something that passed between them, some feeling of affection. A passion-drunk Kisara saw it as an invitation.

She moved closer and closer.

She kissed Julian, their lips meeting, both losing themselves in the emotions...

Kisara deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Julian's mouth and he just could not resist the feeling as she pressed her body against his and forced her tongue inside his mouth and his mind was blank, thought impossible...

There seems to be a rule of fate governing such situations, in that when a person would be caught doing something wrong by the very person they wrong by that action, the wronged person must inadvertently enter the room right in time to observe the wrongdoing.

And unfortunately for Julian, that rule held very true at that precise moment.

Kelsey stepped into the ballroom, resplendent in her new white and gold dress, Alexis slightly behind her in a dark blue dress of the same make.

The room fell into silence as everyone noticed her, except Kisara, of course, who kept kissing Julian regardless.

Kelsey's expression at that moment could only be described as thunderous.

Her eyes locked on Kisara, staring daggers into the other girl's back. Still Kisara kissed Julian, unaware of Kelsey's entrance.

Kelsey opened her mouth to shout. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths, ready for what would be remembered as a priceless moment.

Yamato and Mayumi looked on, both looking absolutely horrified.

Drago watched with Milo, sensing the tension in the air.

Kelsey's shoulders were shaking with rage, hands clenched into tight fists. Her eyes were burning with pure anger.

"Kisara's dead," Milo murmured to Drago.

"Indeed," Drago answered.

Alexis looked horrified as she looked from behind Kelsey.

The storm broke.

"Kisara Kaiba!" Kelsey roared "what the hell are you doing?!"

Kisara paled as she broke the kiss and turned to face the furious Kelsey.

"Uh... he came onto me..." she offered weakly.

Kelsey's gaze turned to Julian, who was looking at her and pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah right," Kelsey hissed "you _sicken _me, Kisara. How dare you kiss him! How dare you!"

"This is priceless," Milo said.

Kisara was speechless.

Kelsey glared at her.

"You filthy whore!" she roared, storming forwards. However, Kisara would not let such an insult stand and she rose to meet Kelsey.

"Oh, I'm the filthy one!" she shouted "I'm not the one who had sex with him, thank you!"

Kelsey bristled at the comment.

"How dare you!" she spat "you're nothing but a vile slut, who can't find love of her own and settles for seducing another girl's lover!"

There were gasps at the words.

"At least I..."

"Don't you dare try arguing with me!" Kelsey roared "get out of my sight, you wretch!" Kisara clenched her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms, and Yamato noticed it.

"This is going to get physical," he muttered to Mayumi. The two prepared to intervene. They were reasonably sure they could keep the two young women from murdering each other, after all, both Yamato and Mayumi had rather strict, not to mention irritating, fitness coaches who kept them exercising more than enough.

Still, fitness coaches rarely trained their charges about how to separate a pair of cat fighting young women arguing over a handsome young man.

Oh well.

Kelsey glared at Kisara and vice versa.

"I'm a lot better for Julian than you are," Kisara said sharply "I'm of noble birth. I'm not some filthy, low-breed cow from the Satellite, who doesn't know anything about love except sex!"

That had to hurt, Yamato mused.

It was a pretty low hit, but it worked. Kelsey's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed again.

"You BITCH!" she roared, hurling herself at Kisara. Mayumi reacted instantly, moving forwards and catching the outraged girl in her arms. Kelsey struggled to escape, but Mayumi held her with a grip of steel.

"Calm down!" Mayumi cried, trying to restrain the furious young woman thrashing around in her arms.

"Let me go!" Kelsey shrieked.

"That's enough!" Yamato said sharply "if you two are gonna argue, settle it with a duel rather than have a cat fight in public."

"Fine," Kelsey spat. Yamato calmly removed his Deck from his Duel Disk, slid the device off of his arm and tossed it to Kelsey as Mayumi released her. Kelsey neatly caught the device, slid it onto her arm, pulled her Deck from a pocket on her dress and slotted it into place. Kisara just retrieved her own Disk from a nearby table, Deck already in place.

"DUEL!" they yelled, activating the Duel Disks.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I'll go first!" Kelsey snapped "I draw!" She did so violently.

"I set a monster face-down." The reversed card appeared in a flash of light. "Next I activate Core Denseness Compression, revealing the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru and discarding Koa'ki Meiru Speed to draw two cards." She slotted the monster into her Graveyard and drew two more cards from her Deck.

"I'll end with two face-downs." The reversed cards appeared.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw," Kisara said "now I activate Ancient Rules to Special Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

With an almighty roar, the cerulean dragon appeared, its cobalt eyes filled with hope and content as it towered over the two duelists (ATK: 3000).

"On her first turn," Yamato muttered, barely even surprised.

"Next I use my Normal Summon for this turn to summon Dark Blade!" A hulking, brutal warrior clad in black and silver armour appeared, raising two curved and serrated sabres as he roared a battle cry (ATK: 1800).

"Dark Blade, attack her face-down monster!" The dark warrior rushed at the reversed card and slashed through it. Light burst from the card, becoming a brown, craggy golem with fiery eyes and a white-hot maw (DEF: 1000). The Koa'ki Meiru Rock shattered.

"Because Koa'ki Meiru Rock was destroyed by battle, I can add an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or a Level four or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my Deck to my hand," Kelsey said "I add an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru" The card was pushed out of her Deck automatically and she added it to her hand.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack her directly!" Kisara ordered "White Lightning!" Her majestic dragon charged white energy in its maw before unleashing it with an almighty roar.

"I activate a Trap Card, Defense Draw! This negates the attack and I draw a card! Next, I chain-activate Refining of the Core, returning Koa'ki Meiru Rock to my field!" She drew a card from Defense Draw and her Rock reappeared (ATK: 1200).

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Kisara snapped. The reversed card appeared.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "next I activate Double Summon, allowing me two Normal Summons this turn. First, I Tribute Koa'ki Meiru Rock to Tribute Summon Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord!" An immense pale blue, silver and black robotic creature appeared, towering over Dark Blade, but in turn being dwarfed by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, its arms ending in hammer-head like gauntlets emblazoned with the seal of the Koa'ki Meiru. Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord gave a mechanical groan as it gazed at Kisara through a pale blue slit in its helmet (ATK: 2800).

"I activate the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord, removing from play Koa'ki Meiru Rock in my Graveyard to destroy your Dark Blade and Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Energy burst from Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord, reducing Kisara's monsters to ashes.

"Now I use my second Normal Summon to sacrifice Rooklord and summon Koa'ki Meiru Valafar!" Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord melted into intense flames, before Koa'ki Meiru Valafar rose from the inferno with an almighty roar (ATK: 3000).

"Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, attack that bitch directly!" Kelsey ordered. The demonic monster roared and unleashed a burst of flames from its hand, engulfing Kisara and making her scream.

(_Kisara: 5000LP_)

"I'll end my turn by equipping a card called Iron Core Storage to Valafar. This reduces the attack points of any monster that battles my Valafar by 100 times Valafar's Level, which is eight. In addition, if Valafar would be destroyed by an effect during the End Phase, I can lose Iron Core Storage instead." Plates of iron armour appeared on Valafar's shoulders, torso and back.

"I send an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to the Graveyard to keep Valafar." She slotted the card into her Graveyard.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kisara 5000LP_

"I draw!" Kisara snarled "I activate Future Fusion, sending five Dragons from my Deck to the Graveyard, and in two turns I can Special Summon Five-Headed Dragon to my field!" She slotted Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Montage Dragon, Tyrant Dragon, Pitch-Dark Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern into her Graveyard.

"Next I activate Dragon's Mirror, removing from play the Dragons I just sent to Fusion Summon Five-Headed Dragon!"

"Shit," Drago muttered.

With an awe-inspiring roar of pride and power, the almighty beast appeared, five heads rising to roar in unison (ATK: 5000).

"I play Burial from a Different Dimension to return Pitch-Dark Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern to my Graveyard," Kisara said "now, Five-Headed Dragon, attack her Valafar! Draconic Elemental Storm!" Five-Headed Dragon roared, building a sphere of elemental power in each of its maws. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Darkness were forces commanded by the almighty beast and all five were unleashed in a burst of destructive force, although Iron Core Storage glowed and reduced the dragon's power (ATK: 4200).

Kelsey screamed as the destructive force washed over her, searing her and freezing her at the same time.

(_Kelsey: 6800LP_)

Five-Headed Dragon roared in triumph (ATK: 5000).

"Now I move to my End Phase and remove from play Red-Eyes Wyvern in my Graveyard to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon," Kisara said calmly. The obsidian black dragon emerged in a blaze of crimson flame (ATK: 2800). "Now I use Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

With an almighty roar, her legendary dragon reappeared, screaming its rage to the heavens, casting glorious light across the room (ATK: 3000).

"And I end my turn there," the Kaiba said smugly.

_Kelsey 6800LP/Kisara 5000LP_

"_Damn it," _Kelsey thought as she drew her next card. _"What do I know about Five-Headed Dragon? One, it's big and scary, with 5000 attack points. Two, it can't be destroyed in battle by any monster that isn't Light Attribute. Three, it takes no damage from a battle with a monster that isn't Light Attribute. Four, she's got another fucking one coming in two turns if I don't blow up that Future Fusion! So focus, damn it!" _

She looked at the card she had drawn and gave an inward groan. The card was near useless in such a situation.

Still, beggars can't be choosers.

"I lay a monster face-down in defence and activate the Continuous Spell, The Dark Door, allowing only one monster to attack per Battle Phase," she said. Her reversed monster appeared, followed by a barrier of wispy shadows with a single door of clear space in it.

"I end there."

_Kelsey 6800LP/Kisara 5000LP_

"I draw," Kisara said "I equip my Five-Headed Dragon with Big Bang Shot, allowing it to inflict Piercing Damage and giving it 400 extra attack points." Her Dragon gained a crimson destructive aura (ATK: 5400).

"Five-Headed Dragon, attack her face-down monster! Draconic Elemental Storm!"

Five-Headed Dragon roared and unleashed five blasts of elemental energy. The blasts shot through the Dark Door and struck the face-down monster. The card was engulfed in flames and a green, somewhat reptilian humanoid with light purple fins running along its shoulders, neck and back, with a long tail whipping out behind it and webbing between its fingers and toes rose from the flames with a shriek of pain (DEF: 1200).

Kelsey cried out in pain as the energy of Five-Headed Dragon's attack immolated her Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther and engulfed her, searing and freezing her at once.

(_Kelsey: 2600LP_)

"I'll end my turn there," Kisara laughed.

_Kelsey 2600LP/Kisara 5000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said, smirking as she saw the card "I play Emergency Assets. This means that if I have less than two cards in my hand when I activate it, I can draw until I have five cards." She drew the cards and smirked as she saw them.

"I lay one card face-down," she said, watching the card appear. She looked at the other card, remembering who had given it to her. She might have been angry at him, but she still loved Julian and he had given her the key to victory.

"I summon the Tuner Monster Koa'ki Meiru Seraph!" she called. An angelic being clad in iron armour, with wings of fire and a sword of molten steel appeared in a blaze of flames, roaring a battle cry (ATK: 1600). "This Level 4 Tuner Monster will unleash my greatest Koa'ki Meiru Monster, and all I need it to do is hold out one turn!"

"You don't have another turn," Kisara sneered.

"Oh, I will. I end there and now my Seraph's special ability activates. I need to reveal a Normal Spell Card in my hand to keep him, so I reveal Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru." She showed Kisara the card quickly before flipping it back around.

_Kelsey 2600LP/Kisara 5000LP_

"I draw," Kisara said "and now the effect of Future Fusion activates, bringing another Five-Headed Dragon to my field!"

With an almighty roar, a second Five-Headed Dragon appeared, roaring its fury to the unseen heavens (ATK: 5000).

The two dragons towered over Kelsey, roaring in unison as they glared at the girl below them, their elemental power crackling around them like auras of electricity.

"You're about to lose," Kisara laughed "so I won't drag it out! Five-Headed Dragon, attack Koa'ki Meiru Seraph! Draconic Elemental Storm!"

Her dragon roared, unleashing its five elements in a storm that threatened to defeat Kelsey in that one blast...

25

_Kisara lusted after me, I found that out later. However, it was more than lust, she did love me._

_I wouldn't know until later, after I watched the world burn, after I unleashed the dragon..._

25

Card Stats:

Monsters:

Koa'ki Meiru Rock

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' or a Level 4 or lower 'Koa'ki Meiru' monster from your Deck to your hand.

*

Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 Warrior-Type monster in your hand. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 'Koa'ki Meiru' monster. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can remove from play 1 'Koa'ki Meiru' card in your Graveyard to destroy up to two cards your opponent controls.

*

Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther

WATER/ Sea Serpent/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you send 1 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from your hand to the Graveyard or reveal 1 WATER monster in your hand. Once per turn, by sending 1 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from your hand to the Graveyard, select one Spell Card from your Graveyard and place it on top of your Deck.

(Koa'ki Meiru Rock will be released in the Ancient Prophecy set in September, while Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord and Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther will be released in Stardust Overdrive, sometime around November.

7777777

Koa'ki Meiru Seraph

FIRE/ Fairy/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 500

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you reveal a Normal Spell Card in your hand. Once per turn, you can discard 1 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from your hand and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Koa'ki Meiru' monster from your hand or Graveyard. You cannot Normal Summon or Set during the turn you use this effect, and the Special Summoned monster cannot attack.

(Koa'ki Meiru Seraph is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Iron Core Storage

Equip Spell Card

Image: A set of armour designed to cover shoulders, torso and upper back, made of iron or steel. Golden lines similar to circuitry patterns run across it, and several Koa'ki Meiru symbols decorate it.

Equip only to a Koa'ki Meiru monster. The ATK of an opponent's monster battling the equipped monster is reduced by 100 x the Level of the equipped monster during Damage Calculation only. If the equipped monster would be destroyed during the End Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.

(Iron Core Storage will be released in the Stardust Overdrive set.)

7777777

Emergency Assets

Normal Spell Card

Image: A crate of food being handed out to a group of tired, starving people while Adrian Gecko looks on with a smile on his face.

Activate this card only when you have one or no other cards in your hand. Draw from your Deck until you have five cards.

(Emergency Assets is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

25

Digidramon: Well, bitchy cat fight, then bitchy duel between Kisara and Kelsey! And Kisara kissed Julian!

Milo: Kelsey's beaten already. Kisara's got two Five-Headed Dragons on her field.

Drago: I don't count any duelist out until the last card is played. Kelsey still has every chance.

Milo: Fine. I bet you a corn dog the face-down she set was Mirror Force.

Drago: Done. I bet you ten becks Kelsey will win.

Milo: Done.

Digidramon: Anyway, back to the issues. Carly and Misty appeared! And Misty made one very ominous prediction! What does she mean?

Akiza: I don't know, but I bet you'll overdo it. Digidramon does not own 5D's or its predecessors because if he did, he'd have explored Demak in more detail.

Digidramon: Demak needs a back-story, to be honest. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Alright, today's cards are Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord, Five-Headed Dragon, Koa'ki Meiru Seraph, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!

Yamato: I'll help you this time. I pick Five-Headed Dragon as today's Featured Card, as it is one of the two most powerful monsters in the game. The Future Fusion and Dragon's Mirror combo used by Kisara is one very effective way to bring out multiple copies of this beast, and since it can't be destroyed and takes no battle damage when it fights a non-LIGHT monster, it is incredibly hard to defeat too.

Digidramon: Well, there you go. Next time, Kelsey and Kisara's duel continues, and Julian must try to explain what happened to Kelsey. Can the two of them make up, or is this the end for them? Meanwhile, the Vessels of the Seven Spirits put their plans into action, as the Dark Signers look with interest at the promise of a new member and Sayer of the Arcadia Movement makes his own schemes...

So watch out for Chapter 26 of Seven Spirits: A Pitch-Black World


	26. Chapter 26: A PitchBlack World

(Author's Note: The character Sayer was referred to in Chapters 14, 15 and 16 as Divine, this was due to the fact that at the time I wasn't overly happy with the name Sayer. However, Sayer has grown on me, so he is now referred to by his dub name.)

Chapter 26: A Pitch-Black World

_In New Domino, darkness seems to be drawn to the city like moths to a flame. The intent of evil men and women to cause chaos and death is realised strongly in the utopia of the world, such is the irony of fate. _

_Sayer of the Arcadia Movement is one such man. He desires to get revenge on the society that shunned him and his Psychic Duelists by using the members of his Movement as a lethal army. He manipulates people with the skill of a puppeteer, and I hate him for what he does. He manipulated one of the Signers, Akiza Izinski, and what he did was terrible. He made her trust him so much, and all he wanted her for was her powers. He never cared. _

_Then there are the Dark Signers, the heralds of an Army of Shadows sealed into the geoglyphs of the Nazca Lines by the Crimson Dragon 5000 years ago. The Earthbound Immortals, the seven demons leading the army, were partially released by the Zero Reverse and chose dying humans with hate in their hearts and rage in their souls to be heralds of the oncoming storm. Thus the Dark Signers were born..._

Inside the Arcadia Movement, Sayer sat at his desk, relaxing and swivelling his chair around to face the panoramic view of New Domino City the ceiling-to-floor window awarded him. The lights out there were majestic, but the sight only developed loathing from the man.

Those lights were the products of discriminating men and women, Sayer reflected, those who had shunned him and the people of his Movement. They were the monsters, rejecting their kin on the basis of powers some had and others didn't.

He felt a surge of anger. At least he'd make them pay.

His thoughts returned to the mysterious Julian Mikuro. Akiza had personally dueled the boy and had felt his power herself.

Clearly the boy had some sort of psychic power, triggered by instinct during the duel. However, it hadn't appeared to have made an appearance since... although...

He swivelled his chair round towards his laptop and typed in a web address. On the webpage were videos of every duel in the Legacy of Champions tournament so far, and Sayer was quick to download the video of Julian's match against Minato Ryuji.

He watched eagerly, past the point where Julian had unfrozen and played Pyrasis – Blazing Hope, towards the end...

There! The flames from Flamvell Phoenixian's attack were actually burning Minato's clothes. Sayer magnified the video and saw it instantly, the look of pain on Julian's opponent's face. The attack was dealing real damage!

The red-haired head of the Arcadia Movement leaned back in his chair, playing the video back a short while and freezing it so he could look at Julian's face.

Sayer smirked as he examined the frozen image. Julian looked handsome, the Arcadia head had to admit that, and there was certainly intelligence in that visage. But what interested Sayer were Mikuro's eyes. Even in a frozen video clip, Julian Mikuro's eyes were full of sadness and pain. They burned with anger as he gazed at Minato Ryuji.

There was a soft knock at the door and Sayer looked up sharply.

"Can I come in?" a soft, female voice asked. The man sighed softly. It was Akiza.

"Yes, do come in," he replied. The door opened and Akiza walked in. She wasn't wearing the same coat she had worn during Drago's visit; she was now wearing her more usual clothes.

Akiza now wore a red corset of a low-cut design, with the collar turned up around her throat and short, puffy green sleeves. Her arms were sheathed by black elbow-length gloves and she wore a knee-length magenta skirt over black stockings. Her Duel Disk was still strapped to her arm, as always.

"What is it, Akiza?" Sayer asked.

"Oh... I was just wondering about Julian Mikuro," she said.

"What about him?"

"When are you planning to bring him here? When will you test him?"

"Patience, Akiza," Sayer said calmly "if we rush into this, Goodwin will undoubtedly interfere. I will meet with him after the tournament."

"Sorry. I just wanted to bring him to safety as soon as possible."

"Don't be sorry. It's a noble wish, Akiza, and you should be happy. The Arcadia Movement is a safe haven, and it isn't wrong to want to bring another innocent soul into this wonderful place." He stood up and walked around the desk, stopping in front of her and laying his hands on her shoulders.

"We will bring Julian Mikuro into this safe place, Akiza," he said softly "and then he'll have found salvation from the outside world." He looked right into her eyes and smiled.

She became breathless as he stepped closer and closer...

Then there was an irritating beep from Sayer's laptop and he sighed, turning to it and checking the screen.

"So a new member wishes to be tested?" he murmured "well, I'll test them alright. Come, Akiza." With that, he walked past her and out of the door, his beautiful Black Rose following in his wake...

26

Deep within the B.A.D., inside an immense crater formed by the Zero Reverse, the Dark Signers waited, watching and waiting for the destined war to begin...

At a great table sat three of the Dark Signers, all male and all clad in black cloaks.

One was around Julian's age, barely out of his teenage years, his robes and cloak marked with blue markings. His face was obscured by shadow, though icicle-like strands of his pale blue hair were visible. A purple mark glowed on his right arm, a stylised one-eyed giant.

The next was clearly older, his robes marked with yellow. His skin was tanned dark brown, and dark crimson markings marred his face. On his arm, a purple mark in the shape of a monkey glowed.

The third was the greatest, the leader of the Dark Signers. His robes were marked with crimson, and his skin was a decayed looking dark grey, crimson marking blotching his face. His hair was a dark blonde colour, and the mark on his arm was a spider.

They sat and waited for something.

Then, Misty Tredwell entered the room, but she was different. She wore a black dress under a cloak of the same colour, her dress and cloak marked with green. A purple lizard mark glowed on her arm, and the whites of her eyes had become black, her irises green.

"Welcome, Misty," the leader spoke. She looked at him.

"Hello, Roman," she replied. Roman smiled.

"I understand you have something of interest to tell us?" the monkey-marked Dark Signer, Demak, said.

"It'll be some pathetic thing about her modelling career," the giant-marked Dark Signer, Kalin, muttered.

"Silence, Kalin," Roman said sharply. Kalin fell silent with a filthy look at Roman. "Please, Misty, tell us what you have learned."

"I was at Goodwin's masked ball just twenty minutes ago, and I met someone interesting there," Misty said. Roman was not surprised by how quickly she had travelled from New Domino to the Satellite; he knew all the Dark Signers could reach the gateway to the Underworld in but an instant with but an utterance of prayer to their gods, the Earthbound Immortals. It was only for the sake of laying low they walked and rode when they found the need to travel, although the fact most of them were supposed to be dead meant travelling was a more often than not unnecessary luxury. Only Misty found the need to travel in any great amount, due to her career choice.

The only other reason for any of the Dark Signers to venture out of their gloomy home was to acquire food and other such necessities for life, as even the fact that they were technically just reborn corpses didn't mean they could ignore the normal requirements for living. In such cases, Kalin commonly went out and stole food from the supply ships docking in the Satellite, often stealing from the ships carrying supplies destined for Sector Security officers, as the quality was much better than anything meant for common citizens of the Satellite.

"While I was there," Misty continued "I met someone interesting. Do any of you recall Julian Mikuro?"

Kalin's lip curled in disgust at the name.

"Yeah, I remember that good-for-nothin' vigilante," he spat "and you met him in New Domino? Classy punk."

"Quiet, Kalin," Roman said "please continue, Misty."

"As you know, I can read futures by looking at a person's face," Misty said "I did so with Julian, out of interest. However, in his future, I saw something... something incredible."

"I saw the shadow of the Condor mark, Roman. I saw Wiraqocha Rasca."

"You saw what?!" Roman exclaimed "Wiraqocha Rasca? The greatest of the Earthbound Immortals?!" He sprang to his feet "are you certain?!"

"Yes," she replied "I am certain I saw Wiraqocha Rasca... and the Dark Signer bearing the mark of the Condor... was a girl. Perhaps you know her as well, Kalin." The Giant marked Dark Signer looked at her.

"What, no clue?" he chuckled.

"I don't get names from my visions, Kalin. You know that as well as I do."

"Describe her then," Demak stated calmly.

"I didn't see her clearly enough in the vision. Her face was shrouded in shadows, all I saw clearly were her robes and her right arm, and only because the Condor mark was glowing brightly enough. Besides, the only reason I think Kalin might know her is because she is something to do with Julian. She is a part of his future and her destiny is to become his greatest foe."

"And our greatest ally," Roman laughed. The other three Dark Signers joined in with his dark laughter at the prophecy of the mightiest Dark Signer and the all-powerful entity that was Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca...

26

Five-Headed Dragon's attack rushed towards Kelsey's Koa'ki Meiru Seraph, crackling with divine power as it threatened to obliterate the girl's remaining Life Points...

"I activate my Trap Card!" Kelsey called...

But as it flipped up, she gasped. There was something wrong... that card...

"What... what is that card?" Julian gasped, looking at it "I've never seen that card before!"

Kelsey looked at the revealed card in shock. It wasn't the same card she had placed face-down... so how had it got there?

"What's the silence for?" Kisara asked.

"Uh... I activate Earthbound Core!" Kelsey yelled, checking the card's name and effect on her Duel Disk "with this card, I can immediately remove from play an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my Graveyard to both negate your attack and... change my attacked Tuner monster into a... Dark Tuner monster? What?"

"Dark Tuner monster?" Julian muttered "what the heck's a Dark Tuner monster?"

Five-Headed Dragon's elemental blast suddenly exploded into atoms without damaging anything and Koa'ki Meiru Seraph groaned in pain as lines of purple fire ran across his body, his wings becoming the same colour...

26

Within the Dark Signer's home, Roman laughed as he felt the shadows rising in New Domino City.

"This new Dark Signer seems to be awakening already," he laughed "let the curtain rise on a world without light!" Demak and Kalin joined in the laughter.

"But she could use a hand," Kalin chuckled "why not give her a little bit of poison?" Roman just laughed again and made a gesture.

"I already did, Kalin. It's just that poison takes a while for its effects to become apparent."

26

Kelsey groaned quietly. Something was burning through her veins, and her vision was starting to blur.

Then she felt terrified as everything she saw became purple-tinged. Her neck burned with pain and her Deck suddenly glowed with purple aura. _"Wha... what's happening to me?" _

An inhuman, hideous chuckle escaped her lips. Purple fire suddenly erupted in a circle around her and Kisara.

"Kelse?" Julian said softly, looking at her with sudden fear.

_Kelsey 2600LP/Kisara 5000LP_

She didn't answer, instead simply drawing her next card as Kisara gestured sharply, indicating the end of her turn.

"I activate the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Seraph, discarding an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand to Special Summon Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther from my Graveyard." The green kappa creature appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1900). "However, I cannot Normal Summon or Set during this turn and Seapanther is unable to attack. That won't be a problem." The chill in her voice told Julian all he needed to know. Kelsey wasn't in control here. There was something very dark and dangerous controlling her.

"I activate the Spell Card Dark Wave. With this card, I can multiply the Level of a monster I control by negative one. I use it to give my Seapanther a Level of -4!"

"A Negative Level?!" Yamato exclaimed "but that's impossible!" Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther groaned as darkness spread across its flesh. Its eyes glowed with an eerie dark purple light and it hissed darkly (Level -4).

"Now what?" Yamato wondered.

"Now the gateway of darkness opens wide!" Kelsey laughed "I Tune my Koa'ki Meiru Seraph with Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther!" Koa'ki Meiru Seraph cackled insanely as it dissolved into four glowing stars, marking the beginning of a terrible twisted form of Synchro Summoning. The stars hovered around Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther before flying into it, drawing horrific screams of pain from the monster as it dissolved down to a familiar orange framework.

Four glowing stars appeared inside the framework and the total of eight stars hovered in mid-air as the framework shattered into nothing. An orb of shadow appeared, engulfing the stars before they reappeared, now coal black with an aura of bloody red.

Lightning shot between the dark stars, impaling the shadow orb as Kelsey laughed insanely and raised her arms to the ceiling.

"Why'd the stars turn dark?!" Julian exclaimed "Kelsey, what is this?!"

"This is negative energy, the essence of the Underworld!" she laughed "your Synchro monsters are formed of positive energy, thus your monsters combine together to create beasts with greater Level totals."

"But with the monster I will now call upon, I use negative energy, thus my monsters feed off each other and destroy themselves to birth a beast of infinite darkness, with a Negative Level... the exact opposite of a Synchro Monster!"

"But... what's inside that orb then?"

She ignored this question, instead starting a dark chant.

"_When the flames of Hell are drawn from the black pit, the doors of the underworld open wide to reveal the light-devourer, the demon! Darkness grows as the light dies! Dark Synchro! Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago!"_

With an almighty roar, the orb of shadows was torn apart by blood-red flames. A terrifying monster appeared, a crimson skinned mix of a demon and a dragon. Its head was certainly draconic, the mouth full of fangs, and eyes bloody red. Its hands and feet ended into blood-stained talons, and it gripped an immense sword of black iron in its right hand, the blade covered in unholy runes and sigils. Its draconic wings rose behind it as it gave a terrifying roar of anger and bloodlust (ATK: 3000).

"Why does every big Level 8 monster have 3000 attack points?" Yamato muttered.

"Everyone!" Rex Goodwin called "I'm afraid this situation has become dangerous. For your own safety, I must order you to leave."

"It's just a duel!" a member of the crowd yelled.

"This duel is like no other," Rex replied "ladies and gentlemen, I must ask you to leave!"

"Oh, they aren't going anywhere," Kelsey chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. Every single door in the room slammed shut and locked in a second. "No one leaves until this duel is concluded. Please, Goodwin, do carry on preaching that they must evacuate."

"There's something wrong here," Julian muttered "that monster... that isn't her ace... I gave her a different ace card... a Synchro Monster, not that twisted beast."

"Which monster?" Yamato asked softly.

"I found it, lying in a scrap-heap. It was so beautiful, that monster, and I knew she was meant to have it... I wanted to tell her I loved her that day, but I couldn't build up the courage, so I just gave her the card... she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek." His eyes glazed over as he thought back. "That was the first time she ever kissed me."

"You gave her that monster because you love her," Drago said, suddenly standing beside him "you gave her something so precious to her... because it reminded her of the hope we had in the Satellite... Yusei's Stardust Dragon. The monster you gave her... Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago..."

"Now then," Kelsey declared "seeing as the audience will stay put, let me explain my monster's special abilities. It cannot be destroyed in battle or by the effects of Light and Dark monsters. In addition, any Light or Dark monster it battles is automatically destroyed and my opponent takes damage equal to Helldrago's attack points. And finally, if I so wish, I can equip a Light or Dark monster on my opponent's field to Helldrago in order to grant it half of that monsters attack points onto its own."

"Oh perfect," Yamato muttered "Kisara has two Five-Headed Dragons on her field, and they're both Dark Attribute monsters."

"I'll take the Five-Headed Dragon with Big Bang Shot," Kelsey laughed. Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago roared and raised its sword. The Five-Headed Dragon roared in agony as the runes on the blade pulsed and it dissolved into black dust that flowed into the sword. Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago laughed (ATK: 5500).

"How many broken effects does that thing have?" Yamato muttered.

"You expect the beasts of the Underworld to conform to your ideas of fair and unfair?" Kelsey laughed.

"As stupid as it sounds, yes," Yamato snapped.

"Tough," Kelsey snapped "now... how to end this? It doesn't matter which monster I waste, this bitch will lose no matter what... but which worthless monster should bite the dust?" She looked over Kisara's field for a good three minutes before finally deciding something.

"I hate to leave anything... so I'll just go for a little thing called overkill, best served hot!" She took a card from her hand and slid it into her Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Daemon's Wrath! This means I can choose one Fiend-Type monster on my field and that monster is able to attack all of your monsters this turn! The cost is that no other monster I control can attack this turn and the monster I attack with gets given to you at the end of the turn." Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago roared and raised its sword, now burning with a crimson aura.

"Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago... decimate them! Mm, nice word, decimate..." The draconic demon roared and charged, slashing its immense accursed blade through all three of Kisara's Dragons and shattering them all into dust...

"No," Drago murmured "Kisara will lose if Helldrago's Burn Damage hits... she'll lose three times over! And I don't even want to know the penalty for losing this kind of Duel...!" Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago roared and raised its sword into the air. A fireball formed at its tip and the demon swung the blade into the ground, sending an inferno hurtling towards Kisara...

But the flames were suddenly halted by an invisible barrier. Three blue-robed women appeared, softly chanting.

"When Helldrago attacked, I used Hallowed Life Barrier," Kisara explained "I would have lost just from the battle damage I took, let alone the effect damage. But at the cost of one card, Hallowed Life Barrier protects me from all damage until the End Phase." The robed women vanished.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable," Kelsey said.

"That's the most cliché sentence ever spoken," Kisara replied "I believe your Daemon's Wrath gives Helldrago to me now?"

"It would, except I'm activating Negativity Shroud. I can only use this card on a Dark Synchro Monster, but it renders that monster immune to all card effects except that of the Shroud. Unfortunately, that includes my own, but oh well." She slid the card into her Duel Disk and a veil of shadow appeared around Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago. "I'll end my turn there."

_Kelsey 2600LP/Kisara 5000LP_

"_It all comes down to this one draw," _Kisara thought, putting her hand on her Deck to draw the next card _"I never believed in the Heart of the Cards... but hell, if it helped Yugi... then I guess it's never too late to start believing..."_

She started to slide the card off of her Deck, closing her eyes...

"_Heart of the Cards... please, help me..."_

She drew the card and held it at arm's length for a few seconds. Her eyes slowly opened...

"_Yes!"_

"I summon The White Stone of Legend!" she yelled. A shining white stone, perfectly spherical, appeared in front of her (ATK: 300).

"What's that?" Kelsey laughed "some pebble?"

"No," Kisara said solemnly "this is in fact the egg of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And, to represent its divine power, like Crimson Egg of Darkness, a Red-Eyes Black Dragon egg, The White Stone of Legend is a Tuner Monster. When it was first released, there were whispers of a Blue-Eyes Synchro Monster... time passed and no Synchro was revealed, the fans of Seto Kaiba lost hope in the creation..." She closed her eyes.

"But hope remains with me," she whispered "because my uncle passed me the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and hidden deep in my White Stone of Legend... lays the power of the Synchro Monster! Because Pegasus did create such a creature, the greatest Blue-Eyes to exist!"

Her eyes snapped open as she selected another card in her hand, one of two.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" With an almighty roar, the cerulean dragon appeared (ATK: 3000). "But I'm still one monster short... you see, Pegasus created a beast nearly impossible to summon... I require The White Stone of Legend, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Level 2 Dragon-Type non-Tuner monster. However, the last card in my hand will let me summon the last piece of the puzzle."

"I activate Starlight Wing. This Spell Card allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Light Attribute Dragon-Type monster from my Deck... like my Blue-Eyes White Chick!"

A tiny version of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, letting out a soft chirp as it flapped minute wings (ATK: 800). "And this makes the three monsters and eleven Levels I need," Kisara said quietly "now, I can summon the most powerful Blue-Eyes monster in the game. I'm Tuning my White Stone of Legend with Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Chick!"

The White Stone of Legend seemed to hum as it dissolved into a single Synchro ring that encircled Blue-Eyes White Dragon and its baby version, cutting them down to orange frameworks that released no less than ten glowing stars. The stars spun within the ring before aligning and exploding with golden light...

"_I am your hope and all that's bright, I am the thing that gives you might! I come to you in blackest night, so know my power, this radiant light! Synchro Summon! My soul's light, Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon!"_

With a roar of pure power and hope, the new Blue-Eyes emerged. It was made entirely of diamond crystal, pure white diamond, with eyes made of sapphire. Its majestic wings refracted the light of the spotlights above across the room, dazzling all who gazed upon the dragon. It was perfectly formed, elegant and graceful, beautiful and majestic. It was the most perfect creature Kisara had ever wielded and she knew that her namesake's spirit lay within the creature, guiding its light.

Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon shone so bright, even Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago hissed and recoiled from it, the majestic white dragon landing gracefully beside Kisara (ATK: 3000).

"Why'd you go to all that effort to summon something with exactly the same power as your Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Kelsey laughed.

"Because, for one thing, my Radiant Dragon automatically negates the effects of any one monster it battles, along with any cards equipped to said monster. In addition, my dragon gets 500 extra attack points for every Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard. I count eight, granting my monster 4000 more points." The Radiant Dragon roared and shone more brightly (ATK: 7000).

"Kisara," Julian murmured. She looked at him, barely hearing his voice.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Save her," he replied. She gave him a soft smile.

"Kelsey Asagi," Kisara Kaiba spoke "it's time for you to see the light once again. Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon... Kisara... attack her Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago with Radiant White Lightning!" Energy crackled through the Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon before it opened its mouth, revealing a sphere of pure light that shone like the sun.

"Be free, Kelsey," Julian whispered.

"Attack!" Kisara called. Her Dragon roared and unleashed a flood of crackling lightning from its mouth, impaling Kelsey's Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago even as the demonic abomination's power was cut down to the original score (ATK: 3000). The Dark Synchro Monster howled in pain and terror as the light seared through it, setting it ablaze and reducing it to little more than ashes and twisted lumps of black metal.

Kelsey cried out as she was hurled back into the barrier of purple flame she herself had created, as the light seared the darkness possessing her...

_Kelsey 0LP/Kisara 5000LP_

Kelsey groaned and collapsed, but Julian ran forwards and caught her as the ring of purple fire dissolved into thin air instantly. A black spider crawled out from her hair and exploded into fine black dust.

"That must have done this to her," Julian muttered. He suddenly noticed the cards on her Disk had changed.

Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago... when she'd played the card, it had clearly been pitch-black, a Dark Synchro Monster, whatever the hell they were. But now everything about the card except its Attribute, and attack and defence points had changed. It was a Synchro Monster, Level 8 rather than -8, had a different effect, a different image and most importantly... a different name: Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago.

He clenched his hand into a fist. Whoever had taken control of his lover... they'd pay the price when he found them...

Kelsey groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wha... what?" she groaned.

"You just dueled Kisara, remember?" Julian said.

"I started dueling her... that Five-Headed Dragon attacked my Seraph... then it's all a blur. Something bit my neck and after that I just can't remember..." She looked terrified, as if the gap in her memory was something horrific. Julian hugged her close and swore silently that he'd punish whoever had done this ten-thousand fold...

26

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago

FIRE/ Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of one other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle or by the effects of LIGHT and DARK monsters. Any LIGHT or DARK monster this card attacks is destroyed without applying damage calculation. When a monster is destroyed by this effect, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to this card's ATK. Once per turn, you can select one LIGHT or DARK monster your opponent controls and equip it to this card, this card gains ATK equal to half of the equipped monsters ATK.

(Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. Note that Dark Synchro monsters and Dark Tuner monsters don't exist in the OCG or TCG as of yet, although several Dark Synchro monsters will be released in Japan as regular Synchro monsters.)

7777777

Blue-Eyes White Chick

LIGHT/ Dragon/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 500

By sending this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from your hand.

*

Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon

LIGHT/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 11/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

'The White Stone of Legend' + 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' + 1 Dragon-Type non-Tuner monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card gains 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card battles an opponent's monster, negate the effects of that monster, along with the effects of any cards equipped to it. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can discard one card to negate the effect. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from your hand or Graveyard.

(And just for the heck of it, I'll show this card too)

Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago

FIRE/ Fairy/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000

'Koa'ki Meiru Seraph' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

While this card is in play, negate the effects of all LIGHT and DARK monsters on the field. When a LIGHT or DARK monster is Special Summoned, you can discard 1 'Koa'ki Meiru' card from your hand to shuffle that monster into its owners Deck. If a Koa'ki Meiru monster you control is declared as an attack target by a LIGHT or DARK monster, you can switch the attack target to this card.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Dark Wave

Normal Spell Card

Image: A sphere of purple and black energy similar to the one depicted on Diffusion Wave-Motion in the middle of a pool of purple-blue liquid.

Select one monster you control. That monster's original Level is multiplied by -1.

(Dark Wave was used by Demak against Leo in Episode 48 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's. Notably, this is the only known card able to give a monster a Negative Level when it didn't start with one.)

7777777

Daemon's Wrath

Normal Spell Card

Image: A clearly enraged Terrorking Archfiend charging towards Marauding Captain, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Freed the Brave Wanderer.

Select a Fiend-Type monster you control. That monster can attack each monster your opponent controls once during the Battle Phase of this turn. During the turn you use this effect, none of your other monsters can attack and control of the selected monster is switched to your opponent during the End Phase of this turn.

*

Negativity Shroud

Equip Spell Card

Image: One-Hundred Eye Dragon enclosed within a prism of grey crystal, similar to the prisms depicted on the Clear Archetype monsters.

Equip only to a Dark Synchro monster. The equipped monster is immune to all card effects other than its own and the effect of this card.

*

Starlight Wing

Normal Spell Card

Image: A silhouette of Stardust Dragon soaring through a night sky, stardust falling from its wings.

Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower LIGHT Dragon-Type monster from your Deck. That monster's effects are negated and it cannot attack.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Earthbound Core

Normal Trap Card

Image: An Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru on an altar inside the Condor Nazca Line, the Condor lines glowing with purple flames.

Activate only when a Tuner monster you control is declared as an attack target. Remove from play 1 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' in your Graveyard to negate the attack. The Tuner monster becomes a Dark Tuner monster at the end of the Battle Phase.

(Earthbound Core is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

26

Digidramon: Well, the Dark Signers made a move there! Kelsey's Dark Synchro monster had Kisara on the ropes, but with the most powerful Blue-Eyes yet, our favourite Kaiba managed to pull back for a win!

Akiza: Digidramon doesn't own 5D's because if he did, he'd get himself a Duel Disk.

Digidramon: Yes, whatever. I'm short on time, so Crow, Featured Card!

Crow: Today's Cards are Dark Wave, Koa'ki Meiru Helldrago, Starlight Wing, The White Stone of Legend and Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon!

Kisara: I'll make today's choice. I pick Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon, because it has incredibly powerful abilities and truly is the strongest Blue-Eyes in the game.

Digidramon: There you go. Next chapter, the tournament continues! It's a bout of Hero vs. Hero, Elemental against Destiny as Yamato and Jaden go head-to-head for one spot of the three-way duel that is the final! Who will come out on top?

To find out, read Chapter 27: The Whole Hero Thing!


	27. Chapter 27: The Whole Hero Thing

(Author's Note: Up to now, I have preached that I'm following the banlist. However, doing so isn't having much impact on the fic, as many of the monsters I've created have had destructive effects possibly matching anything ever put on that list. Therefore, I will now count this fic by the laws of the Traditional Format, allowing duelists to place one copy of any Forbidden card in their Deck. This should allow me to use certain cards that will provide entertainment, such as the two Envoys. However, I will never use the extremely broken anime Card of Sanctity.)

Chapter 27: The Whole Hero Thing

_With the disturbing experience over, Rex Goodwin decided to end the ball there and then. Almost everyone decided to go to bed and get up ready for the tournament, except Yamato and Mayumi, who spent quite a bit of their night talking and catching up on things._

_Kelsey and I needed rest and relaxation after something like that. We were still somewhat haunted by what had happened the first time we'd shared a bed, but at least we were reasonably sure it wouldn't happen a second night in a row._

Julian woke up rather slowly, opening his eyes gradually. There was sunlight shining into the room through a gap in the curtains pulled across the window, but most of the space was still shrouded in shadows.

He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, given that shadows hadn't exactly been the friendliest thing the night before.

He looked down at Kelsey, who was asleep in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest. She looked incredibly peaceful. He was glad about that. He never liked it when she was hurt or scared in any way. Seeing her fear the night before had shaken him, he had to admit it.

Her untroubled face was beautiful, and he knew she was dreaming happy dreams. He gently kissed her on the forehead and held her close as he waited.

After about twenty minutes, her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching out her arms and accidentally brushing Julian's cheek with her hand. Kelsey looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," Julian replied, smiling back. She sat up, the duvet falling away from her body to reveal that she was wearing a plain white nightgown. She leaned in and kissed Julian on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck before sliding her head onto his shoulder as she finished their kiss. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Lovely, a regular happy couple," Kisara said, watching them from the door. The two broke apart, startled and a little embarrassed.

"Let them have their time, Kisara," Drago said, stepping into view "after all, last night wasn't exactly the happiest night of their lives." Kelsey looked rather pained, while Julian remained seemingly calm, but sparks of anger burned in his eyes.

"It's all over and done with," Milo said "c'mon, let's just forget about that whole thing last night and have fun. There's a tournament to watch, and both Kisara and Julian are dueling in it. Get up and get dressed, you two."

"Yeah, we'll just go now," Kisara said, turning and strolling out. Drago and Milo followed, quietly closing the door.

Kelsey and Julian embraced again, conveying all their love for each other with just a simple hug.

"I love you," Kelsey whispered.

"I love you too."

27

Yamato and Mayumi stood together at the top of the Kaiba Dome. Yamato was looking out from the roof, looking towards the beautiful cerulean that was the ocean, extending over to the horizon, where only a faint smudge of grey betrayed the Satellite, that black stain on New Domino's reputation that was as vital as it was ugly.

"Thank you for bringing me up here," Yamato said. Mayumi smiled.

"I thought you'd like the view," she said "you always liked looking out to sea. I remember when we met."

"Standing on the cliffs, looking at the sunset," Yamato said softly "you were just standing on that cliff, and you were like an angel to me then. You still are my angel, Mayumi."

"But what does that make you?" Mayumi asked quietly "what do you think you are to me?"

"I... don't know," Yamato said, a smirk growing on his face "go on, tell me."

"You're my one and only love," Mayumi murmured, looking at him "I first saw you and I knew it that very second, you were the one I'd spend my life with." She stepped closer, slipping her hand into his. He looked at her, so strangely alien with that gaze, but she knew well that he was just being normal. He rarely expressed himself, and he still found it hard to show much emotion around her.

But she didn't mind. She knew the emotions were still there, and he'd shown her his soul during their Duel. He loved her, without a doubt. They stood and looked out over the ocean together, Yamato reaching out and gently pulling Mayumi into an embrace.

"I love you, my angel," he said quietly, kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him on the lips. The two stood there, intertwined, rejoicing in being together, so very happy and glad...

27

An hour later, all six finalists stood together in the centre of the Kaiba Dome. Yamato, Julian, Kisara, Jaden, Hunter Pace and Jack stood, all with determined looks on their faces.

"Welcome, everyone," Rex Goodwin spoke over the speaker system "I'd like to reassure you, the event occurring last night involving Kisara Kaiba and another duelist was isolated and is being investigated thoroughly by Sector Security. Those involved are completely unharmed and were not influenced in any way by the event."

A lot of muttering started in the crowd.

"Now, forgetting that unpleasant event," Goodwin said "let us see the match-ups for the second round of the Legacy of Champions tournament." He raised his arm and the screens scattered around the arena, along with the holographic sphere in the centre, all lit up and showed pictures of the six duelists.

"Computer, pair," Goodwin spoke. The pictures began to spin around on the screens before matching up. A computerised voice spoke to confirm the match-ups.

**Yamato Orimoto vs. Jaden Yuki**

**Kisara Kaiba vs. Hunter Pace**

**Julian Mikuro vs. Jack Atlas**

"_Perfect," _Julian thought bitterly _"Jack... of course."_

"Now, the matches are confirmed," Goodwin said "Yamato, Jaden, please be back here in fifteen minutes for the Duel."

The two nodded.

27

Five minutes later, all six finalists were sitting in the duelist lounge. Jack was by himself in a corner of the room, Jaden was sorting through his Deck while apparently mumbling to himself, though had Drago been there, he would have seen the spirit forms of Yubel and Elemental Hero Neos with his father.

Kisara was busy setting out her cards on a table, probably checking her strategies. Hunter Pace was leaning over the couch behind her and trying to make small talk, but Kisara just lost her temper and punched him in the face, knocking him backwards onto a table. Jaden looked up at the sudden crash and chuckled.

Yamato was standing by the door, talking to Mayumi past the imposing doorman. Unfortunately, Goodwin had tightened security restrictions since the duel the night before, so non-participants weren't allowed in the duelist lounge at all.

"Do you think you'll win?" Mayumi asked.

"Don't worry," Yamato replied "no matter who wins, at least someone worthy will be in the final. If it isn't me, so be it."

"Just try your best for me," she said softly. He looked at her and nodded. She looked at him with an intense emotion in her eyes, before slipping inside and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Yamato stiffened instinctively, but he relaxed as he got used to the feeling of her lips on his...

Then she broke the kiss and slowly walked away.

"I will win for you, my angel," Yamato whispered...

27

Ten minutes later, both Yamato and Jaden stood in the arena, ready to duel. Yamato had a look of determination on his face, while Jaden's expression was more laid back.

"Begin," Rex Goodwin spoke. Jaden and Yamato's Duel Disks activated.

"Get your game on!" Jaden called.

"Oh, I will," Yamato replied with a smirk. "I'll take first turn."

_Yamato 8000LP/Jaden 8000LP_

"I draw," Yamato said, looking over his opening hand "I activate Destiny Draw, discarding Destiny Hero – Disk Commander to draw two more cards." He slotted Disk Commander into his Graveyard and drew two more cards from his Deck.

"That's a problem," Drago noted.

"But he didn't discard Malicious," Milo replied.

"You think that Malicious is the only Destiny Hero you can use well by discarding it with Destiny Draw? Disk Commander is a Destiny Hero that lets you draw two cards when you Special Summon him from the Graveyard."

"How do you think he'll revive it from the Graveyard?" Kelsey asked.

"There's plenty of ways. I think he'll play Destiny Hero – Fear Monger face-down. Fear Monger is a Destiny Hero that lets you bring any Destiny Hero but Fear Monger back from your Graveyard when it's destroyed in battle."

"I lay one card face-down," Yamato said, setting a monster "and activate the Spell Terraforming. With this, I'll add the Field Spell Clock Tower Prison to my hand."

"His strategy just got a lot more obvious," Drago said "Clock Tower Prison is probably the most infamous Field Spell the Destiny Heroes can use to their benefit. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, Clock Tower Prison gets a thing called a Clock Counter. When it has four or more Clock Counters, its controller doesn't take battle damage."

"That's completely... brilliant," Milo muttered. "But it's only brilliant until the Tower comes down." Drago smirked.

"That's the genius," he said "if Clock Tower Prison comes down with four or more Clock Counters... let's just say Jaden's in a heap of trouble."

"I activate Clock Tower Prison," Yamato said. As he slotted the card into place, the arena became a moonlit courtyard, with a gigantic, instantly recognisable clock tower rising behind Yamato.

"Hey, I haven't seen Big Ben since that British league I went to last year!" Jaden laughed.

"Y'know, the tower itself isn't Big Ben," Yamato replied "that's a common mistake. Big Ben is actually the largest bell inside the clock tower. It's so easy to mix them up, I guess." He shrugged. "I'll end with a face-down." The card appeared behind his monster.

_Yamato 8000LP/Jaden 8000LP_

"I draw," Jaden said.

"Clock Tower Prison's effect activates," Yamato said "now it gains a Clock Counter." The hands on the clock wound forward to three o'clock. "And to speed it up, I use my Trap. Eternal Dread automatically allows me to skip forwards six hours on my Clock Tower Prison and give it two more Counters." His Trap lifted up and the hands on the clock wound to nine o'clock.

"I play Ancient Rules to summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand," Jaden said. The alien hero appeared in a flash of light.

"Go figure," Yamato said.

"Now I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird." A crimson suited being with white wings and the head of a hummingbird appeared, his beak curved into a smile (ATK: 800).

"_A smiling hummingbird? That's plain weird," _Yamato thought.

"I activate Air Hummingbird's special effect," Jaden said "giving me 500 Life Points for every card in your hand."

Four giant flowers grew from Yamato's cards and Air Hummingbird took flight, sucking nectar out of each flower before flying over to Jaden and raining golden dust down on him. Jaden smiled.

"Thanks, Air Hummingbird," he said as he glowed.

(_Jaden: 10000LP_)

"_Damn it! If he does that every single one of his turns, he'll get ahead easily. And my Deck has a ton of draw cards, Disk Commander, Destiny Draw..." _Yamato thought.

"Neos, attack his face-down!" Jaden called. Neos leapt forwards and delivered a vicious karate chop to the monster card, which rose into a heavily armoured warrior with a massive cannon for one arm and a clawed gauntlet for the other, with a jetpack strapped to his back (DEF: 1000). The Destiny Hero – Fear Monger was chopped in half and exploded.

"Air Hummingbird, attack Yamato directly!" Air Hummingbird leapt into the air and dived at Yamato, delivering a vicious kick that the Destiny prodigy actually withstood, still standing. He let out only a soft hiss of pain.

(_Yamato: 7200LP_)

"I'll end my turn by throwing down a face-down," Jaden laughed, laying the card face-down.

_Yamato 7200LP/Jaden 10000LP_

"My draw," Yamato said "now I use the effect of Destiny Hero – Fear Monger to bring back Destiny Hero – Disk Commander." A muscular man in a tight blue and grey bodysuit appeared, two CD discs attached to his wrists and two more attached to spikes growing from a device on his back (ATK: 300). "Because Disk Commander was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I draw two cards." Yamato drew calmly.

He looked over his six card hand. He knew he either needed to destroy Air Hummingbird or make it so Jaden would only get a few Life Points from the wretched thing. He noticed a card in his hand and played it.

"I sacrifice Disk Commander to summon my Destiny Hero – Dasher," he said. Disk Commander dissolved into golden dust that reformed into a warrior wearing jet-black armour, with wheels for feet and a streamlined form (ATK: 2100). "Next I activate Doctor-D, removing from play Fear Monger in my Graveyard to bring back Disk Commander." The disc-adorned Hero appeared (ATK: 300). Yamato drew twice once again, bringing himself back to six cards.

"That has to be one of the most broken cards ever," Milo muttered "two cards every time it's Special Summoned from the Graveyard?"

"I play Double Summon," Yamato said "and summon Destiny Hero – Dread Servant." A vicious looking man in black, silver and crimson armour appeared, gripping a lance and golden shield. His eyes were covered by a scary blood-red visor that made every glance look like a glare (ATK: 400). "When Dread Servant is Normal Summoned, I can put a Clock Counter on Clock Tower Prison." The hands of the clock swung to twelve o'clock and it began to ring immense bells, sending sound resonating through the air.

"Now what?" Jaden asked.

"Now I can't take Battle Damage," Yamato said.

"Fine. I'll just tear that tower down!" Jaden said. Yamato chuckled.

"Go on then. For now, I activate Destiny Draw, discarding my Destiny Hero – Malicious to draw two more cards." He drew them and smiled. "I remove Malicious from play to summon another from my Deck." The satanic beast of a Destiny Hero appeared (ATK: 800). "I sacrifice Malicious, Dasher and Disk Commander to summon Destiny Hero – Dogma." The three monsters sank into a pit of darkness and Dogma rose from it, unsheathing his blades (ATK: 3400).

"Now, Dread Servant, attack Air Hummingbird!" The demonic looking hero charged Air Hummingbird, but a fierce kick tossed him to the ground and he shattered. However, Yamato took no damage thanks to Clock Tower Prison.

"What was the point in that?" Jaden asked.

"When Dread Servant is destroyed by battle, I get to destroy one Spell or Trap I have. I destroy Clock Tower Prison." The tower suddenly began to crack before shattering into rubble.

But as it did so, a massive figure leapt from it and landed in front of Yamato with enough force to dent the ground. He was an immense man, wearing only ripped and torn purple shorts and an iron mask over his face, his black hair flowing down his back like a mane, manacles attached to his wrists and ankles and his bare skin covered in vicious scars (ATK: ?)

"Meet Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster," Yamato said "the lord of terror. When Clock Tower Prison is destroyed with four or more Clock Counters on it, I can Special Summon him from my hand or Deck. Then, his own ability activates because of that, destroying every monster on my field that isn't a Destiny Hero. Since all of them are, it doesn't matter. Then I can bring back two Destiny Heroes from the Graveyard. I'll revive Dasher and Disk Commander."

Dasher (ATK: 2100) and Disk Commander (ATK: 300) both appeared. Dreadmaster roared from behind his mask. Yamato smiled and drew two more cards thanks to Disk Commander.

"Now I can give Dreadmaster attack points," Yamato said, smirking "Dreadmaster has points equal to the combined attack of all other Destiny Heroes on my field." Dreadmaster roared again (ATK: 5800). "I use Dasher's ability to sacrifice Disk Commander and grant Dasher an extra 1000 points. Disk Commander dissolved into golden dust and Dreadmaster hissed (ATK: 5500). Then Dasher glowed (ATK: 3100) and Dreadmaster gave a roar of triumph (ATK: 6500).

"Dogma, attack Neos with Dogma Dagger Dash," Yamato said. Destiny Hero – Dogma charged forwards and cut Elemental Hero Neos in half. The alien hero shattered and Dogma slashed a blade across Jaden's chest, forcing Yamato's opponent to cry out in pain.

(_Jaden: 9100LP_)

"Now, Dasher, attack Air Hummingbird. Sonic Cutter!" Yamato called. Destiny Hero – Dasher skated forwards and kicked out at Air Hummingbird, shattering the Neo-Spacian easily. Jaden cried out again as Dasher kept going and kicked him to the ground.

(_Jaden: 6800LP_)

"Dreadmaster, attack with Desolation Crusher!" Yamato ordered. Dreadmaster roared and charged, but Jaden's Trap Card activated.

"I activate Shrink, halving your monster's attack points!" Jaden called. Dreadmaster growled in surprise as he suddenly shrunk to half his original size (ATK: 3250). The monstrous Destiny Hero kept going, and still hit Jaden with enough force to hurl the duelist back at least ten feet.

(_Jaden: 3550LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Yamato said. Two things happened, Dreadmaster returned to normal size (ATK: 6500), then Dasher's points returned to normal (ATK: 2100). Dreadmaster growled as the power loss affected his own score (ATK: 5500). Then Dasher knelt into defence mode (DEF: 1000).

_Yamato 7200LP/Jaden 3550LP_

"My draw," Jaden said.

Then Destiny Hero – Dogma glowed with crimson aura and Jaden cried out in pain.

(_Jaden: 1775LP_)

"During your Standby Phase after Dogma is summoned, he halves your Life Points," Yamato explained. Jaden looked over his hand quickly and pulled out one card.

"I play Miracle Contact to Contact Fuse Elemental Hero Air Neos by returning Air Hummingbird and Neos from my Graveyard to my Deck." He took the cards from his Graveyard and slotted them into his Deck.

With a burst of wind, a crimson armoured Neos with a sharp, streamlined head and white wings appeared (ATK: 2500).

"Now I'll play Neo Space," Jaden said. The area around them transformed into the void of rainbow light, stars and planets, Air Neos glowing with energy (ATK: 3000). Then Air Neos glowed once more (ATK: 8425).

"What? How'd it get that strong?" Yamato asked sharply, caught off guard.

"Air Neos gains points equal to the difference between your Life Points and mine if my Life Points are lower," Jaden explained "now, Air Neos, attack his Dogma!" Air Neos shot towards Destiny Hero – Dogma and punched it, shattering the demonic Destiny Hero with ease. Yamato cried out as Air Neos kept going and struck him with enough force to toss him to the ground.

(_Yamato: 2175LP_)

Air Neos's glow dimmed (ATK: 3400). Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster snarled angrily (ATK: 2100).

"I call it a turn!" Jaden laughed.

_Yamato 2175LP/Jaden 1775LP_

"_Well, it's not often my Life Points end in 75," _Yamato thought with dry amusement _"but I need to win this. His Air Neos will remain more powerful until my Life Points go below his, so it isn't safe to recover any Life Points until I destroy it. Normally it would have left at the end of the turn anyway, but while Neo Space stays, so does that Fusion."_

He drew and smiled. He'd drawn exactly what he needed.

"I summon Destiny Hero – Dread Envoy!" he called. With a hiss, a being entirely covered in black appeared, wearing a hooded black cloak, black boots and black gloves. A long, serrated scythe was gripped in its hand (ATK: 700). "Now, Dread Envoy is a Tuner, so I'll Tune him with Dasher to Synchro Summon..."

Dread Envoy simply dissolved into three Synchro rings that encircled Destiny Hero – Dasher, cutting him down to an orange framework that released six glowing stars. The stars aligned and exploded with dark purple light...

"_With blight and age come the sleep and the darkness. Let clustering shadows of destiny grant life to the envoy of Death. Synchro Summon! Take their souls, my persona of cold Death! Destiny Hero – Thanatos!" _

With a dry breath, Yamato's Duel Spirit appeared, drawing his sword cane, coat flapping in the wind to reveal skeletal legs shrouded by black trousers. Thanatos raised his head and his glowing blue eyes, cold as ice, came into view. Oddly, his two coffins were missing (ATK: 0).

"Now because Dread Envoy was used in a Synchro Summon, I can activate Clock Tower Prison from my Graveyard," Yamato said, sliding the card into place. Neo Space vanished and was replaced by the moonlit courtyard with the immense clock tower. "And because Thanatos was summoned with Clock Tower Prison on the field, the Prison gets two Clock Counters on the spot." The clock went forwards to six o'clock.

Two coffins appeared behind Thanatos (ATK: 2000).

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Thanatos gains 1000 points for every single Clock Counter on Clock Tower Prison," Yamato explained "and now I'll put another two on there. I activate my face-down Eternal Dread." The face-down flipped up and the hands of the clock turned to twelve o'clock, starting the bells ringing. Two more coffins appeared behind Destiny Hero – Thanatos (ATK: 4000).Then Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster started to glow (ATK: 4000).

Air Neos's attack reduced without Neo Space on the field any longer (ATK: 2900).

"Why does Thanatos have coffins behind him?" Jaden wondered.

"Two reasons," Yamato said "the first is that each coffin represents a mortal who died in the three hours of time each Clock Counter makes pass. Thanatos is the Greek god of peaceful death, hence he gathers the dead as time slays them. The other is that the card image was inspired by a depiction of Thanatos from one of the Persona video games... which makes absolutely no sense really, seeing as the games are Japanese and Thanatos gains power from something inspired by a British landmark."

"But whatever floats their boat, I guess. Now, Dreadmaster, attack Air Neos! Desolation Crusher!" Dreadmaster charged and smashed Air Neos into the ground with his fist, shattering the heroic alien. Jaden cried out as the shockwave tossed him away.

(_Jaden: 675LP_)

"Destiny Hero – Thanatos," Yamato said "attack Jaden directly with Call of Nyx!" Thanatos flickered and disappeared before reappearing in front of Jaden. The god of peaceful death gracefully raised his sword cane and stabbed it into Jaden's heart. The Neos duelist screamed as agonizing cold spread through his body and he collapsed. Thanatos smirked and vanished once again, reappearing beside Yamato before vanishing for good.

The Clock Tower Prison field faded away, along with Dreadmaster.

_Yamato 2175LP/Jaden 0LP_

Jaden stood up, wincing slightly. Thanatos's attack had hit hard, he had to admit that.

Yamato stepped forwards so he was right in front of his opponent. The Destiny duelist held out his hand and Jaden shook it as the crowd cheered.

"That's game," Yamato said softly. Jaden chuckled.

"Don't take my catchphrase," he laughed. Yamato smiled and turned away. He had someone waiting to see him.

27

He found Mayumi waiting near the duelist lounge. She stood in front of him and looked at him with happiness in her eyes.

"You won!" she exclaimed, running forwards and hugging him tightly.

"You asked me to," Yamato replied, hugging her back "I wasn't thinking about the prize money, or the tournament in that duel, Mayumi. I won for you."

"Really?"

"I love you," Yamato whispered passionately "I would do anything for you, Mayumi."

"Thank you," she whispered, gently pulling back and kissing his cheek. He smiled softly and pulled away, before moving in and kissing her on the lips.

At first it was just their lips touching, brief, chaste, plain...

But they both knew it wasn't enough. They needed so much more to satisfy their desire for love. Knowing so, Yamato deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Mayumi's mouth; exploring every inch inside... she moaned in pleasure and shivered as he pushed her up against the wall, running his hands over her body...

But she suddenly gripped his face and forced him away, both of them gasping for breath.

"Not here," she gasped "we can't... not here..."

But her features twisted into a smile.

"What?" Yamato panted.

"They won't miss us for a while," she gasped "let's go back to the hotel and really have some fun." Her voice was rapidly gaining a rather sinister seductive edge. Yamato considered. He'd only be missing out on a few duels, and he'd certainly like to take his and Mayumi's relationship up a level.

Besides, losing his virginity in the bargain might give his fangirls the hint he and Mayumi were serious.

"Do you want to fly, my angel?" he whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"Oh, please let me fly," she replied. They both smiled, gripped hands and turned to find an exit...

_Yamato had advanced to the final duel. _

_But he and Mayumi most likely didn't have that on their minds. I envy them. They have a nice, happy relationship, not really affected by the press, which is unusual for a celebrity couple. They can even bring up their children in peace._

_But I still can't forget the day I went to see their wedding. It was only a year before Yusei Fudo entered New Domino City to get his Stardust Dragon back. Yamato and Mayumi were so happy and perfect at the wedding, but all I could remember were my own dreams that someday I might have a wedding with Kelsey as my bride..._

_But fate has a cruel habit of interfering in my dreams..._

26

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Destiny Hero – Dread Envoy

DARK/ Warrior/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 700/DEF: 1000

When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can activate 1 'Clock Tower Prison' from your Graveyard.

*

Destiny Hero – Thanatos

DARK/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

'Destiny Hero – Dread Envoy' + 1 or more 'Destiny Hero' non-Tuner monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned while you control a 'Clock Tower Prison', place two Clock Counters on 'Clock Tower Prison'. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Clock Counter on 'Clock Tower Prison'. If a 'Destiny Hero' monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove one Clock Counter from 'Clock Tower Prison' to negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it.

(The above two Destiny Heroes are my own invention and creative credit for them goes to me. The design of Destiny Hero – Thanatos was inspired by the depiction of Thanatos in Persona 3, which is the property of ATLUS. Thanks to ATLUS for inspiration.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777 

Doctor-D

Normal Spell Card

Image: A tired looking scientist holding two bottles of chemicals, having apparently mixed them and caused an explosion in front of him.

Remove from play 1 'Destiny Hero' monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Destiny Hero' monster from your Graveyard.

(Doctor-D was first used by Aster Phoenix/Edo Phoenix against Sartorius/Takuma Saiou in Episode 101 of GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

7777777

Miracle Contact

Normal Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Neos in a spotlight being shone down from a galaxy above him.

Select 1 Fusion Monster that lists 'Elemental Hero Neos' as a Fusion Material Monster in your Extra Deck. Return to your Deck, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster to Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring the summoning conditions.

(Miracle Contact was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki against Vellian Crowler/Chronos de Medici in Episode 167 of GX, which hasn't aired in the U.S. yet. Credit goes to the writers of GX.)

26

Digidramon: So more powerful Destiny Heroes are unveiled and used by Yamato! That Thanatos is one scary monster alright!

Jack: It ain't so tough. Just trash its Field Spell.

Digidramon: Actually, that's very true. That's why I'd advise any duelist using this card in a fanfic to invest in Field Barrier. Thanatos is powerless without Clock Tower Prison.

Aster: I'm glad to see you've brought my dad's creations up to date, Digidramon.

Digidramon: My pleasure, Aster. You've always been one of my favourite characters in GX. There's just something about the way you beat Jaden, and the style you have. Besides, you're a prodigy, and I like prodigy characters.

Aster: Nice to know I have at least one fan who isn't a rabid fangirl.

Digidramon: Hey, you always need someone who admires and respects you, right, Aster?

Aster: You said it. So, you've put a bit of a spin on the Destiny Heroes with Yamato.

Digidramon: Yep. I hope your protégé uses them up to standard. Disk Commander got used quite a bit in that duel, just because it has a useful ability. Rest assured fans, Disk Commander will not get spammed in any other duels Yamato gets involved in.

Aster: Good. Watching Disk Commander get revived over and over does get a little boring. Seriously, how many different revival tricks did you pack in there?

Digidramon: Let me see, D-Hero Fear Monger, Doctor-D and D-Hero Dreadmaster. That was six cards for Yamato from D-Hero Disk Commander in that duel. I think I see why it's on the real world banlist now. It's easy to spam Disk Commander. All you need is just one copy in the Graveyard and if it keeps going there...

Aster: You make a good point. I think I only used Disk Commander in one duel.

Digidramon: I can only remember the one against Adrian in that creepy Exodia prison. Is that the one?

Aster: Yeah, I think that was the only time I used Disk Commander.

Akiza: Nice to see someone new here. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any sort, because if he did he'd make a virtual world and send a bunch of hapless heroes from the 5D's world into it. Oh wait, that's a fanfic he's doing, isn't it?

Digidramon: Correct. Yep, once this story concludes people, I'll release Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Cyber Shadows. You'll have to wait to see the plot though... anyway, Crow, Aster, Featured Card please.

Crow: Nice to meet you, Aster. Today's cards are Destiny Hero – Disk Commander, Destiny Hero – Thanatos, Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster, Elemental Hero Air Neos and Miracle Contact!

Aster: Likewise, Crow. I'll choose Destiny Hero – Disk Commander as today's card. Disk Commander is an example of 'great things come in small packages'. It doesn't seem like much, a Level 1 monster with 300 attack and defence, but drawing two cards every time it gets Special Summoned from the Graveyard is scary. Plus, its weakness allows a greater number of revival cards to be used, such as Limit Reverse, Junk Synchron, and The Dark Creator and so on. The fact it's a Dark monster only makes it even more irritating and broken.

Digidramon: Good choice, Aster. Now, before I do any more, I have an unfortunate announcement. I'm going on holiday to Cornwall for two weeks, and I won't have computer access, let alone internet. This means that Seven Spirits is postponed until I get back. I apologize in advance to my reviewers, especially Blackwing44, but there won't be any new chapters for quite a while. Therefore, please be happy with this one.

Blackwing, I'm especially sorry to you. You've been incredibly dedicated, and I'll make sure the next chapter is epic and brilliant to make up for this two week gap. I really am sorry, but I can't do a thing about it. It's a family holiday and a fourteen year old doesn't tend to have much say in whether it happens. I really am so sorry.

So, to all my faithful reviewers... every last one of you who reads this fic and hopefully loves every moment of it... goodbye for now. But I plan to return inspired. I will have two weeks to come up with more memorable duels, more amazing characters... and all of it for your enjoyment. Please, no matter what, don't abandon me!

But... when it comes, Chapter 14. Kisara and Hunter Pace duel and as the Dragons of Kisara Kaiba meet a force of fast and lethal Zombies... who will come out on top? Will Kisara reach the top? How has she been feeling since she kissed Julian? Has she given up on her dreams, or have they only grown stronger?

To find out, read Chapter 14 of Seven Spirits: Draconic Pace!


	28. Chapter 28: Draconic Pace

Chapter 28: Draconic Pace

_Hunter Pace. A coward, pathetic, snivelling, a man who pleaded in the face of defeat. But he was a strong duelist, I'll give him that. Sure, he couldn't be brave in the face of defeat, but he sure could dominate a duel with those Burning Skulls of his..._

Kisara sat in the Duelist Lounge, staring at Hunter Pace. The Texan biker gave her a crooked smile and she noted his brown, hideous teeth with disgust.

"Close your mouth," she snapped.

"Why, hun'?" Hunter replied.

"Cause if you don't, I'll knock all your teeth out."

"Let's not get violent, sweet," the biker chuckled "you're a pretty thing an' I don't wanna hurt ya." Kisara glared into his eyes.

"You're going down," she muttered...

28

Hunter and Kisara stood opposite each other, ready to duel. Hunter Pace had a confident smirk on his face, while Kisara's face was grim by comparison.

"Our two duelists for this match are certainly intriguing," Rex Goodwin spoke "first, we have Hunter Pace, the current Duel Monsters Turbo Dueling Champion of New Domino City. His strong tactics have left many an opponent in flames. Against him is the mysterious niece of Seto Kaiba, Kisara. Will her dragons be able to best Pace or not? Let's find out."

"Begin!"

"DUEL!" Kisara and Hunter Pace yelled.

_Kisara 8000LP/Hunter Pace 8000LP_

"You can take the first turn, hun'," Hunter Pace said.

"Thanks, but you'll regret that," Kisara said, drawing her card "I summon Vanguard of the Dragon!" A tall, humanoid beast with a draconic head appeared, sapphire scales coating its body, a long tail crested with spines lashing behind it, a black horn growing majestically over its head and a spear and shield clutched in its hands (ATK: 1700).

"That's one big lizard," Hunter Pace chuckled.

"It's a Dragon," Kisara growled "and I activate its special ability. I'll discard my Pitch-Dark Dragon to give Vanguard of the Dragon 300 more points." She slotted the card into the Graveyard and Vanguard glowed (ATK: 2000). "I'll also discard my Red-Eyes Wyvern." Vanguard glowed again (ATK: 2300).

"I'll end there."

_Kisara 8000LP/Hunter Pace 8000LP_

"I draw!" Hunter Pace shouted. A crooked smirk crossed his lips as he saw the card. He looked over his hand, then picked out one card.

"I send Skull Conductor from my hand to the Graveyard to bring out up to two Zombies with 2000 points out from my hand! I choose these Burning Skull Heads!"

Two skulls appeared, then burst into flames (ATK: 1000x2). Kisara groaned at the ridiculousness of their names.

"When Burning Skull Head gets brought out from my hand by a Special Summon, you get smacked with 1000 points of damage!" Hunter Pace laughed "and I just brought out two, missy!" Kisara screamed as flames erupted around her, searing into her. She fell to her knees as the flames abated, gasping for breath.

(_Kisara: 6000LP_)

"He just burned a quarter of her points just by summoning those two!" Milo exclaimed.

"You gonna get up, or are you gonna just stay there?" Hunter Pace laughed at Kisara "why not stay down? I'd always be willin' to help ya up, like a gentleman..." Kisara did not miss the way his eyes flashed. She gritted her teeth and stood up.

"You can take your help and shove it!" she snapped. Hunter Pace just leered.

"I'll give ya another taste of the heat then!" he laughed "I'm sacrificing my Burning Skull Heads to summon Skull Flame!" The two skulls melted together into a great inferno and a terrifying figure became visible within the flames, a skeleton clad in ornate purple robes decorated with bones, a crimson cloak slung over its shoulders, hands like barbed claws and a mane of flames lashing the air over its head (ATK: 2600).

"Now, Skull Flame, attack!" Skull Flame yelled a battle cry and raised a hand, tossing a fireball that reduced Vanguard of the Dragon to ashes. Kisara winced as the flames seared her skin.

(_Kisara: 5700LP_)

"I'll end this turn with a face-down!" Hunter Pace yelled. The card appeared behind Skull Flame.

_Kisara 5700LP/Hunter Pace 8000LP_

"I draw," Kisara said with a wince. She smirked as she saw her card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" She and Hunter Pace drew three cards each.

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse together Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Lord of Dragons to Fusion Summon King Dragun!" She discarded the monsters and two shadows appeared in the void of Polymerization before merging together. A powerful roar rent the air before the void shattered to reveal Kisara's beast.

King Dragun was immense, with a human torso coated in golden armour, head hidden under a draconic helmet of the same metal, wretched purple flames ringing its neck like a collar as two black wings spread behind it. A draconic flute was clutched in its left hand, and its fierce eyes glared at Hunter Pace. However, below the waist, its body was that of a golden serpentine dragon, lashing through the air, twisting and coiling beneath the humanoid form crowning its body (ATK: 2400).

"I activate King Dragun's special ability," Kisara laughed "to Special Summon a Dragon from my hand. I choose my Tyrant Dragon!" King Dragun raised his flute to his lips and blew.

An immense roar sounded, shaking the arena as a huge, golden scaled dragon landed, beating down with massive black wing membranes, muscular limbs thrashing at the air as it raised its noble head and glared at Hunter Pace's monster with regal, cold eyes (ATK: 2900).

"Finally, I can Normal Summon still," Kisara said "I summon my Dark Blade." The black armoured warrior appeared, raising his scimitars (ATK: 1800). "Now, Tyrant Dragon, attack Skull Flame! Tyrant Blaze!" Tyrant Dragon roared, opening its jaws and unleashing a torrent of flames that engulfed the skeletal creature and reduced it to ashes. Hunter Pace flinched as the flames washed over him.

(_Hunter Pace: 7700LP_)

"King Dragun, attack him directly with Fire Scourge!" King Dragun raised its right hand and unleashed a stream of flames that tore into Hunter Pace and knocked him to the ground.

(_Hunter Pace: 5300LP_)

"Dark Blade, attack!" Dark Blade charged silently and slashed at Hunter Pace with his scimitars.

(_Hunter Pace: 3500LP_)

"I end there," Kisara said smugly.

_Kisara 5700LP/Hunter Pace 3500LP_

"I draw!" Hunter Pace yelled "I've been goin' easy on you, little missy, but now I'm gonna scorch you hard! I'm playin' my Call of the Mummy!" The card appeared and glowed with light. "And I'm usin' it to summon Burning Skull Head!" His third blazing skull appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1000). Then Kisara screamed as flames enveloped her, forcing her to her knees once again.

(_Kisara: 4700LP_)

"Next I'm activatin' the Doom Flare Spell Card. This little card means I have to send my Burning Skull Head to the Grave. Then, if I can bring out a monster with more than twice its Level this turn, that monster gets all of my Skull Head's points onto its own!" Burning Skull Head exploded into fragments of flaming bone that soon vanished as Hunter Pace slotted the card into his Graveyard.

"Now what?" Kisara asked "you need to bring out a Level 7 or higher monster to use that Doom Flare card. How are you planning that?"

"I've already got what I need!" he laughed in reply "I'm removin' Skull Flame in my Grave from play to summon Supersonic Skull Flame!"

With a howl of triumph, a gate of flames opened behind Hunter Pace and something galloped out to stand slightly in front of him. It looked like Skull Flame from the waist upwards, with the same skeletal body, just lacking the robes, instead baring its ribcage and spine. Its purple sleeves still sheathed its arms though, and it had a longer, more ornate crimson cloak. Its mane of fire was also more magnificent.

However, from the waist down, it had the body of a skeletal horse, coated in black and gold armour. Instead of a tail, a plume of flames rent the air behind the beast. Supersonic Skull Flame was a skeletal centaur, a monstrous creature. It raised its head to the sky and roared in triumph, flames exploding around it to sear the ground (ATK: 2600). Then a transparent illusion of Burning Skull Head appeared and flowed into the centaur skeleton thanks to Doom Flare (ATK: 3600).

"Now I'm using Supersonic Skull Flame's special ability!" Hunter Pace yelled "I get to scorch you with 400 points of damage for every Burning Skull Head in my Graveyard!" Supersonic Skull Flame reared up with a roar as three illusory Burning Skull Heads appeared over it. With a wave of its arms, the three blazing skulls shot forth with mad cackles and struck Kisara, engulfing her in flames and forcing terrible screams from her lips as the pain forced her to her knees.

(_Kisara: 3500LP_)

Kisara grimly stood, smoke rising from her body in wispy trails. Supersonic Skull Flame seemed to chuckle as it fell back onto all fours.

"Now I'm activatin' Fire Shift. With this, I get back one of my Fire monsters that got tossed outta the game. Come back, Skull Flame!" The skeletal creature appeared with a roar (ATK: 2600). Then it suddenly glowed with flame (ATK: 3600).

"What?!" Kisara exclaimed.

"Don't ya know?" Hunter Pace laughed "Doom Flare works on any fitting monster 'til the end of this turn! Now, Skull Flame, attack King Dragun!" Skull Flame cackled and launched a fireball from its hands, incinerating the demonic dragon creature. Kisara hissed as the flames struck her.

(_Kisara: 2300LP_)

"Supersonic Skull Flame! Attack her Dark Blade with Purgatory Chains!" Supersonic Skull Flame roared and spread its arms wide, unleashing chains of fire from its hands that flayed Dark Blade down to bloody shreds of armour, muscle and bone. Kisara screamed in pain as the flaming chains cut into her.

(_Kisara: 500LP_)

Kisara growled as she stood, wincing.

"I'll end there, missy!" Hunter Pace chuckled.

_Kisara 500LP/Hunter Pace 3500LP_

"I draw," Kisara snarled "I activate Urgent Supplies to draw three cards." She drew and smirked. "Now I activate Dragon's Mirror, removing from play Vanguard of the Dragon, Pitch-Dark Dragon, Red-Eyes Wyvern, Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Tyrant Dragon from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon Five-Headed Dragon!" With a terrifying roar, the almighty Dragon appeared (ATK: 5000). "Now I play Trade-In, discarding my Gandora the Dragon of Destruction to draw two more cards!" She slotted the Dragon into her Graveyard and smirked.

I activate King Dragun's special ability to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" Her legendary beast appeared in a burst of flames with a shriek (ATK: 2400). "Next I'll summon Crimson Egg of Darkness from my hand!" The bloody red orb appeared in another burst of flames (ATK: 0).

"I Tune Crimson Egg of Darkness with Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kisara called. Crimson Egg of Darkness exploded into flames and became two Synchro rings that encircled Red-Eyes Black Dragon, cutting it down to an orange framework that released seven glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings before exploding with dark purple aura...

"_With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead!" _Kisara chanted _"together with my hellish hate, I'll burn you all, this is your fate! Synchro Summon! Unleash the flames of hell, Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon!"_

The hellish form of her Synchro monster appeared, screaming in rage as hellfire burst from its jaws to lick at the earth below (ATK: 2800). Then its ability kicked in, raising its power greatly (ATK: 3700).

"Now!" Kisara yelled "Five-Headed Dragon, attack Supersonic Skull Flame! Draconic Elemental Storm!" Five-Headed Dragon roared and unleashed Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Darkness from its maws, atomizing Supersonic Skull Flame in a maelstrom of power. Hunter Pace screamed as the blast tossed him to the ground with astounding force.

(_Hunter Pace: 2100LP_)

"Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon, attack Skull Flame! Umbral Hellion Flare!" Red-Eyes Umbral Dragon roared and launched a burst of black flames from its maw, incinerating Skull Flame and tossing the just-stood Hunter Pace back to the floor.

(_Hunter Pace: 2000LP_)

Hunter Pace stood with a growl of pain as Kisara drew in a breath to declare her last attack.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Skull Flame!" he called sharply. The flaming skeleton reappeared in a burst of flames (ATK: 2600) and Kisara hissed with irritation.

"Take your last turn then," she muttered "but you can't beat me."

_Kisara 500LP/Hunter Pace 2000LP_

"I activate my Skull Flame's special ability!" Hunter Pace yelled "instead of drawing, I can get a Burning Skull Head back from my grave!" A Burning Skull Head slid out of his Graveyard and he added it to his hand with a vicious smirk.

"Now I'm usin' Skull Flame's other ability to bring out that Burning Skull Head!"

Kisara felt shock and horror tear through her as the blazing skull appeared in a burst of flame (ATK: 1000). Then flames erupted into life around her and she screamed as searing agony tore into her, forcing her to her knees for the last time.

_Kisara 0LP/Hunter Pace 2000LP_

The crowd applauded and cheered Hunter Pace as the monster images faded away to nothing. Kisara stood weakly, swaying slightly as she tried to keep herself on her feet. She slowly turned and began to stagger away, slotting her cards back into her Deck.

She stumbled and fell to one knee, forcing herself to stand, but only managing three steps before she began to fall again. Before she hit the ground, someone caught her. She looked up weakly to see Julian and realised she was just inside the tunnel leading out of the arena.

"Hey," Julian said softly. She smiled at him weakly. But his expression was slightly grim.

"Thanks," she said. He looked into her eyes with something akin to sadness.

"I need to talk to you about last night," he said. She looked away quickly, afraid now. "Kisara... there's something about you that makes me... lose myself. That's why I danced with you last night. But you were the one who kissed me."

"What's your point?" Kisara muttered.

"You kissed me," Julian said "but you don't love me. I saw it in your eyes when it happened. What you feel isn't love, its lust. But you cannot, and I mean it, you can't kiss me. I love Kelsey, not you." She looked into his eyes with shock rippling across her eyes.

"Julian..."

"I mean it," Julian murmured "I don't love you and I'm faithful to Kelsey. I'm not going to stress my relationship with her any more than I already have." He let Kisara go and she leaned herself up against the wall. "Stay away from me, Kisara. What happened last night can't happen again." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried "Julian, you're wrong! I love you!" He stopped, but didn't look back.

"You barely know me," he said coldly "I've loved Kelsey for two years, Kisara. I've known you for a few days. Leave me and Kelsey alone." He started to step forwards again, but Kisara lunged and grabbed him, pulling him into a forced embrace.

"I love you!" she cried again. He refused to look at her and her heart began to break. "Please..." she whispered.

"Let me go," he said.

"I won't ever let you go," Kisara whispered "I'll hold you forever. Please, Julian... I love you!"

"If you loved me," he said coldly "then you'd stay away. If you loved me, you'd realise I'm happy with Kelsey. At least I know Kelsey cares." The words stabbed into her like scalding knives and a single tear pooled in her eyes.

"Please..."

"Let me go," Julian said "you don't care, Kisara. You don't love me. You just saw my face and wanted me for yourself. Lust, Kisara, not love."

"It started that way" she protested "but I've changed! I love you! Please, Julian, believe me!" He placed a hand on her arm and gently, but forcefully pushed it aside, stepping out of her embrace.

She fell to her knees, tears running down her face. He heard a single sob and finally turned to look at her. His heart sung pity for the poor girl before him, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her.

"I love Kelsey," he said quietly "and that will never change. When I swear my wedding vows with her, I'll mean every word... 'till death do us part.' I'll mean all five of those words. I'll love Kelsey until the day I die. If you truly cared, you'd leave us alone and move on." He turned and slowly walked away, leaving the sobbing Kisara to grieve over her broken heart...

She just knelt there, face in her hands, crying bitter tears over Julian and how he had broken her heart. He was the first person she had ever truly loved, and she had pushed him away. All because he had already given his heart to someone else. But despite the pain coursing through her, despite the heartbreak, Kisara couldn't bring herself to hate him.

She loved him so much hate was impossible.

"Julian," she sobbed "please..." But he couldn't hear her and even if he could, he wouldn't care. She slowly stood up, tears falling from her eyes like stardust as she leant against the wall and cried her heart out, grieving over everything, all the pain and loss and misery she'd suffered since discovering who she really was.

She suddenly felt someone standing beside her and looked to see who it was. Her spirits were crushed partially; as she noticed immediately it wasn't Julian. In fact, it was a tall, beautiful woman with pale white skin and white-blue hair, her eyes brilliant cobalt, clad in a simplistic robe of rough brown cloth. Despite her poor clothing, the woman exuded a nobility and grace beyond even the greatest of queens.

And Kisara knew who she was looking at. It was her namesake, the very woman who had once held the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon within her. Without an invitation, the pale skinned woman embraced the tearful girl, holding her in a comforting embrace.

"Oh, you poor child," she whispered "you don't deserve this suffering."

28

Julian sat on a seat in the duelist lounge and looked down at his Turbo Deck. Just before Kisara had lost to Hunter Pace, Rex Goodwin had sent a message to both him and Jack. Their showdown was to be a Turbo Duel.

The Deck seemed sound, but Julian couldn't throw off the memories of his last Turbo Duel against Jack. That Duel had been an absolute nightmare and Julian had lost it. He needed a way to prevent Jack from using his Red Dragon Archfiend or its Assault Mode version.

Flamvell Nidhogg seemed to be his only weapon capable of besting the Dragons... and if that was the only way forwards, then Julian would play the Spirit.

He pulled his four Synchro monsters out of his Deck and looked over them. Flamvell Urquizas was decent and easy to summon. Nitro Warrior was harder to play, but its abilities were normally destructive. Though, Julian had to admit, its second effect was near useless against Jack, who never played monsters in defence position.

Flamvell Phoenixian... the problem with it was the simple fact it was too weak. 1500 starting attack points was near useless. Even its effect couldn't make up for the fact that it was still too weak.

And Flamvell Nidhogg... that was Julian's best card. Able to destroy the rest of the field upon being summoned, capable of dealing out damage to an opponent equal to the attack points of a monster it battled... it was a very destructive and powerful Synchro monster.

Julian placed Flamvell Urquizas, Nitro Warrior and Flamvell Nidhogg back on top of his Turbo Deck. He placed Flamvell Phoenixian face-up on the table in front of him and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Julian!" Jaden called, standing next to him "hey there. I've got something for you!"

"What is it?" Julian asked, glancing at the Elemental Hero duelist.

"I was looking over your match with Minato and I thought that Flamvell Phoenixian seemed a little... weak, so I called in a favour with an old friend of mine who works for Industrial Illusions. He made you something I think can help." Jaden pulled a card from his pocket and passed it to Julian, who looked over the monster with interest.

"Yes, I think I could use this well," he mused "thanks Jaden. Tell your friend he deserves employee of the month for this!" He slid the new monster into the Deck alongside his other Synchro monster, unclipped a Deck Box from his belt and opened it, revealing his spare cards. This Deck Box was barely half full and Julian slotted Flamvell Phoenixian into it. He closed the box and clipped it back onto his belt, removed his Ground Deck from his Duel Disk and placed it back into its Deck Box before sliding his Turbo Deck into place in his Duel Disk, removing the four Synchro monsters and placing them into the Extra Deck slot of the Disk instead.

Jack smirked as he stood up at the same time as Julian, both already prepared.

Their eyes met and they glared at each other with undisguised hatred. This would be a duel of epic proportions, a battle between two fierce rivals...

28

Kelsey, Drago and Milo sat in the audience, awaiting the beginning of Julian and Jack's Turbo Duel, which had just been announced by Rex Goodwin.

"This will be interesting," Milo noted "Julian against Jack."

"Julian will win," Kelsey murmured "I know he will."

"How can you be sure? This is Jack he's facing, and the last time Julian Turbo Duelled Jack, it didn't go to well," Milo said.

"Don't start doubting Julian," Drago said sharply "you know him, Milo. He can pull through and beat Jack if he puts his heart and soul into this duel."

28

Ten minutes later, both Julian and Jack sat astride their Duel Runners at the starting line, awaiting the signal to start.

"When I win this," Julian spoke through clenched teeth "I'll take back Stardust Dragon and Yusei will have it back."

"Just try and beat me first!" Jack laughed.

"People of New Domino City!" Rex Goodwin spoke "introducing the final Duel of this round of the Legacy of Champions tournament, a Turbo Duel between Julian Mikuro and Jack Atlas! Introducing these duelists, we shall begin with Jack Atlas, the high-reaching aspiring 'King of New Domino City'! From his display of power in his first duel, this duelist seems to be the type to focus on offensive power, not favouring defence at all."

"And onto our favourite little celebrity, Julian Mikuro." Once again, Julian's name prompted muttering in the audience. "Mikuro was able to overcome Minato Ryuji during the first round, but will he defeat Jack Atlas in this duel? From what we saw of Julian's Deck before, he seems to use Fire monsters, focusing especially on the Flamvell cards."

"Now duelists, activate Speed World!"

Jack and Julian pressed down the switches on their Runner consoles, transforming the screen displays to Duel Mode.

"_Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot standing by."_

White circles of energy expanded from the Duel Runners, enveloping the area around them in the purple aura of Speed World.

"_Speed World activated."_

A holographic display featuring ten red circles appeared in front of Jack and Julian.

"_Ten... nine...eight...seven... six..." _As the computerized voice counted down, the circles on the display turned amber.

"_Five... four... three... two... one... begin Turbo Duel!"_

All of the circles flashed green before the board shattered into pixels. Julian and Jack's Duel Runners roared engines, then shot forwards...

28

_I felt sad for Kisara later, once I'd lost Kelsey to shadow and flame. It wasn't her fault she'd fallen in love with me, it wasn't her fault at all. But my rejection broke her heart and my cold words were only part of the problem. I was wrong. Her lust had become love, but I couldn't see it. _

_But I meant what I said. I loved Kelsey with all my heart. I would have meant every word of the wedding vows. _

_But fate intervened in my dreams before they could even begin becoming reality. _

28

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

(Although the following three cards have been released in the TCG, I'll detail them anyway, as their release is rather recent and as video game promo cards, not everyone will have access to them.)

Burning Skull Head

FIRE/ Zombie/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

When this card is Special Summoned from your hand, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can remove from play this face-up card you control to return 1 removed from play "Skull Flame" to its owner's Graveyard.

*

Skull Flame

FIRE/ Zombie/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000

Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can add 1 "Burning Skull Head" from your Graveyard to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase.

*

Supersonic Skull Flame

WIND/ Zombie/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 "Skull Flame" in your Graveyard from play. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Burning Skull Head" in your Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Skull Flame" from the Graveyard.

(Burning Skull Head, Skull Flame and Supersonic Skull Flame were released as promotional cards for the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Stardust Accelerator video game. Notably, Supersonic Skull Flame was used by Hunter Pace against Yusei in episode 17 of 5D's, though it was named Speed King Skull Flame and had 3000 ATK and 2300 DEF.)

7777777

Skull Conductor

DARK/ Zombie/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0

If this card is face-up on the field, this card is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. By sending this card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon up to 2 Zombie-Type monsters from your hand with a total ATK of 2000.

(Skull Conductor is a Japanese promotional card released with the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Wheelie Breakers Game Guide. A U.S. release date is currently unknown.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Doom Flare

Normal Spell Card

Image: Flamvell Archer dissolving into embers as a Nitro Warrior surrounded by flames rises over it.

Tribute one FIRE monster you control. Until the End Phase, any monster you summon with a Level higher than twice that of the Tributed monster increases its ATK by that of the Tributed monster.

*

Fire Shift

Normal Spell Card

Image: Flamvell Urquizas flying out of Dimensional Fissure.

Select one of your removed from play FIRE monsters and Special Summon it in face-up attack position. That monster's effects are negated.

*

Urgent Supplies

Normal Spell Card

Image: A cart of food packages and weapons being unloaded by Command Knight, Marauding Captain, Warrior Dai Grepher, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Freed the Brave Wanderer. Gagagigo looks on from by a log cabin.

Draw three cards from your Deck. Two turns after this card's activation, discard your entire hand to the Graveyard.

(Doom Flare, Fire Shift and Urgent Supplies are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

28

Digidramon: Well, Kisara loses to Hunter Pace and unveils more Dragon monsters. Has anyone noticed how Dragons always seem to be the super powerful creatures in a franchise? Dragon monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh feature the best monsters in the game, Dragon-Type Pokémon always stand head and shoulders over their peers and Dramon Digimon usually possess some aspect of power that makes them stronger than other Digimon.

Seto Kaiba: Of course Dragons are more powerful. They deserve it.

Akiza: Whatever. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any kind because if he did, he'd ensure this was made into another anime series.

Digidramon: Crow, Aster, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Supersonic Skull Flame, King Dragun, Five-Headed Dragon, Skull Flame and Burning Skull Head.

Aster: I'll choose Supersonic Skull Flame. Its powers can be very dangerous in the hands of a competent duelist, and though it's a stretch of imagination to call Hunter Pace a competent duelist, he certainly uses that card to good effect in his duels.

Digidramon: To everyone, it's good to be back. Thanks for waiting on me and I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Anyway, a few notes.

First of all, I've discovered that three of Julian's monsters have had their names updated and I was unaware of this fact. From this point on, Flamvell Helldog, Flamvell Glunica and Flamvell Dragunov will be known as Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Gurnika and Flamvell Dragnov due to the changes. In addition, a TCG exclusive Flamvell, Flamvell Commando, was released in the TCG version of Ancient Prophecy recently. This monster will appear in Julian's Deck from now on.

Next, I've discovered that all of my Turbo Duels in the past have shared a single, blinding mistake. It turns out that duelists do not gain a Speed Counter in the first turn of the duel by anime rules. From now on, I will remember this point and stick to it.

Anyway, so next time on Seven Spirits. Jack and Julian's second Duel begins, but who will come out victorious? In the first chapter of a two-part duel, the Turbo Duel begins at full throttle, with both duelists making strong plays. But what is the card Jaden gave Julian? How will it affect the duel? Can Julian come out on top and get Stardust Dragon back to Yusei?

To find out, read Chapter 29 of Seven Spirits, The Rise of Jack Atlas!


	29. Chapter 29: The Rise of Jack Atlas

Chapter 29: The Rise of Jack Atlas

_It had finally arrived. My second duel against Jack had arrived, my second chance to get back Stardust Dragon and return it to its rightful owner..._

The two Duel Runners shot forwards, engines roaring with power as the two machines became streaks of orange and white on the track.

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Jack 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" Julian yelled "I draw! I summon Flamvell Firedog!" The molten hellhound appeared from a crimson portal beside him with a harsh bark (ATK: 1900). "Now I lay three cards face-down and end my turn!"

As the cards appeared beside his Duel Runner, he looked over his hand, which now contained only Speed Spell – Angel Baton and Speed Spell – Summon Speeder. His two face-downs were Urgent Tuning, Synchro Strike and Flare Bonding. When Jack summoned a monster capable of destroying Flamvell Firedog, Julian would activate Flare Bonding, allowing him to Special Summon a Fire monster from his Deck with a lower Level than Flamvell Firedog, specifically Magna Drago. Then he would activate Urgent Tuning, Tuning together Firedog and Magna Drago to Synchro Summon Flamvell Urquizas. Then he would activate Synchro Strike, increasing Urquizas's power by 500 for each Synchro Material monster used to form him.

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Jack 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. There were clicks from their Duel Runners as their Speed Counters increased (1SPCx2).

"I summon Vice Dragon using its effect!" he yelled. The pitch-black dragon appeared (ATK: 2000), then it glowed red and groaned (ATK: 1000). "Now I summon Dark Tinker!" A fiendish creature with a body of a spider and the head of an old hag appeared, raising arms clutching numerous tools (ATK: 1000).

"Now I Tune Dark Tinker with Vice Dragon!" Jack shouted. Dark Tinker dissolved into two stars that reformed into Synchro Gates and encircled Vice Dragon, cutting it down to the usual orange framework that released five glowing stars. Stars spun and exploded, forming a star of dark purple aura...

"_The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" _

With a great roar, a pitch-black dragon soared from the Synchro Summon, spreading great orange wings. Its barbed talons flexed into fists as its thick tail thrashed in the air. It's almost skeletal legs were tucked up under the great body, and a collar of orange membrane encircled its throat. The beast glared at Julian with bloody red eyes as it roared again (ATK: 2400).

"Now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack his pitiful Firedog!" Jack laughed. Exploder Dragonwing roared and swooped towards Flamvell Firedog...

"I'm triggering my Trap Card!" Julian yelled "Flare Bonding! With this, I can bring out a Fire monster with a lower Level than Firedog from my Deck! I choose the Tuner Magna Drago!" With a shrill roar, a small crimson dragon appeared, flapping its wings strongly (ATK: 1400). "Now I'm using Urgent Tuning to Tune Magna Drago with Flamvell Firedog!"

Magna Drago dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Flamvell Firedog, turning the hellhound into an orange shadow that released four glowing stars that exploded into an inferno...

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos! Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!" _

Flamvell Urquizas appeared with an almighty roar, raising his burning fists (ATK: 2100). Exploder Dragonwing turned towards him, and with a gesture from Jack, charged, roaring and unleashing flames...

"Go, Synchro Strike!" Julian cried. Flamvell Urquizas glowed and roared again (ATK: 3100). As Exploder Dragonwing dived towards him, Urquizas leapt up and smashed his blazing fist into its face, shattering the beast almost effortlessly. Jack growled as flames washed over him.

(_Jack: 7300LP 1SPC_)

"I'll end my turn with two face-downs," Jack growled as Flamvell Urquizas roared (ATK: 3400). Then his glow from Synchro Strike faded away (ATK: 2400).

_Julian 8000LP 1SPC/Jack 7300 1SPC_

"I draw," Julian said as their Speed Counters increased (2SPCx2).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two cards, but I have to discard one afterwards!" Julian yelled, drawing. He smiled as he saw the cards, Speed Spell – Vision Wind and Flamvell Baby. "I discard Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! Now I use Flamvell Baby's effect to discard it and raise Flamvell Urquizas's power by 400!" He slotted the monster into his Graveyard and Flamvell Urquizas burned more brightly (ATK: 2800). "Now, Flamvell Urquizas, attack Jack directly!"

Flamvell Urquizas glided forwards, raising a blazing fist, but one of Jack's face-downs lifted up...

"I activate Change Destiny!" he called "with this, your attack is negated!" Flamvell Urquizas slammed into an invisible shield and was hurled back to Julian's side of the field. "Now you can choose one of two effects. You can either increase your Life Points by Urquizas's attack points or hit me with half that amount." Julian pretended to think.

"I'm hitting you with half the damage!" he called. A red door appeared in front of Jack and opened, unleashing a jet of searing flames that engulfed the aspiring king. He growled in pain as he rode out of the fire.

(_Jack: 5900LP 1SPC_)

"I'll end there," Julian said. Jack smirked.

_Julian 8000LP 2SPC/Jack 5900LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian: 3SPC_) (_Jack: 2SPC_).

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Count Up! With this, I can discard cards to gain two Speed Counters for each! I discard Twin-Sword Marauder to gain two Speed Counters!" He slotted the card into his Graveyard and sped up (_Jack: 4SPC_). "Now I activate Powerful Rebirth to bring back Twin-Sword Marauder!" The swordsman with the black helmet appeared with a roar (ATK: 1600). Then it glowed as Powerful Rebirth's effect kicked in (ATK: 1700/Level 5).

"Now I summon Dark Resonator!" The jester Fiend appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1300). "And I'm Tuning Dark Resonator with Twin-Sword Marauder to Synchro Summon...!"

As Jack's monsters began the Synchro Sequence, Julian looked back to just before the Duel, when he had been readying his Duel Runner... he remembered a promise he had made...

29

_Julian looked over his Duel Runner carefully, dressed in the crimson and white jumpsuit he had had been given by Rex Goodwin. The jumpsuit was clearly new, but the material itched. Julian lightly ran a hand along the Runner's sleek frame. _

"_Julian?" _

_He looked up to see Kelsey standing in the doorway, looking at him sadly._

"_Yes?" he replied. She stepped into the room gracefully, but hesitantly. _

"_I just wanted to wish you luck," she said quietly "I hope you can beat Jack." _

"_He's going down," Julian replied "I'm getting that Stardust Dragon back for Yusei." She stepped closer and looked into his eyes._

"_Do you promise me that?" she whispered, taking another step and gently embracing him. _

"_I promise," he whispered back, wrapping her in his own embrace. She rested her head against his chest and relaxed in his arms._

"_I love you," she whispered. _

"_I love you too," he replied. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him passionately. He responded in kind, lifting her off the ground and holding her close to him. _

_After a few seconds, they broke apart, looking at each other tenderly. Kelsey kissed him chastely before stepping back towards the door._

"_I will win," Julian murmured. She smiled sadly as she stepped out of the room..._

_Then she turned back and walked to him once more, picking up his helmet from a bench and holding it in her hands._

"_I know you will," she whispered, kissing him once again before passing him the helmet. He put it on, activating the electronic screen of his visor with the brush of a finger. Instantly strands of data ran over the visor, before it cleared. He smiled at Kelsey before kissing her one final time. He turned away and mounted the Duel Runner, smiling at her as he started the engine. She walked back to the door._

"_I'll be cheering you every step of the way!" she called..._

29

As stars spun within Synchro Gates and exploded with dark purple light, Julian came out of his memories, clenching a fist.

"_I promised her I'd win," _he thought.

Jack began his chant, roaring the words to the heavens.

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

With a terrifying, majestic roar, Red Dragon Archfiend burst from the Synchro Summon, soaring on mighty wings that blotted out the sun as it spread them, hellfire blazing in eyes and maw, talons flexing and tail thrashing (ATK: 3000).

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack called "attack Flamvell Urquizas with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared and unleashed a torrent of flames from its maw, obliterating Julian's monster effortlessly. Julian cried out in pain as the flames washed over him, searing right into his body.

(_Julian: 7800LP 3SPC_)

"I'll end there," Jack laughed.

_Julian 7800LP 3SPC/Jack 5900LP 4SPC_

Julian drew and their Speed Counters increased (_Julian: 4SPC_) (_Jack: 5SPC_). He smiled as he saw his card, Flamvell Paun.

"I'm setting a monster and a face-down and ending my turn!" he yelled. The face-down Flamvell Paun appeared, along with the face-down Spell or Trap.

_Julian 7800LP 4SPC/Jack 5900LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. Their Duel Runners sped up instantly (_Julian: 5SPC_) (_Jack: 6SPC_)

"I summon Mad Archfiend!" he called. A thin, emaciated man appeared, clad only in baggy yellow trousers. His skin was a dark fleshy colour and his hair was maroon. His face was shrouded in shadow and where his stomach should have been, there were a pair of fanged jaws with a skull between them. Ox skulls adorned his shoulders and he cackled madly (ATK: 1800). "Mad Archfiend, attack that face-down! Bone Splash!" Mad Archfiend cackled and the jaws in its abdomen chewed up the skull before spitting out a hail of sharp fragments that ripped Flamvell Paun apart. The shards kept going and tore into Julian, who cried out in pain.

(_Julian: 6200LP 4SPC_)

"Mad Archfiend deals out Piercing Damage!" Jack laughed.

"And now Flamvell Paun's effect kicks in!" Julian yelled "I'm using it to add Flamvell Archer to my hand!" The card slid out of his Deck and he added it to his hand.

"Get all the cards you like!" Jack laughed "they won't win this for you! Red Dragon Archfiend, Scorching Crimson Flare!" Flames rose in Red Dragon Archfiend's maw before being hurled forth to scorch Julian, who screamed as the fire tore into him.

(_Julian: 3200LP 1SPC_)

The flames ended and Julian raised his head, undefeated.

"I end there with a face-down!" Jack laughed.

_Julian 3200LP 1SPC/Jack 5900LP 6SPC_

"I draw!" Julian yelled. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian: 2SPC_) (_Jack: 7SPC_).

"Now I summon Nitro Synchron!" The propane tank appeared in a burst of flames (ATK: 300). "Now I'm using Speed Spell – Vision Wind to bring back Flamvell Paun!" The Spell Card appeared and Flamvell Paun burst from a vortex of energy (ATK: 200). "And finally, I activate Synchro Material, allowing me to use the whole field for a Synchro Summon!"

"What?!" Jack gasped.

"I'm Tuning Nitro Synchron with Flamvell Paun and your Mad Archfiend to Synchro Summon...!" Julian yelled. Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge shot into the red and the Tuner became a crackling sphere of orange aura that dissolved into two Synchro Gates. The gates encircled both Flamvell Paun and Mad Archfiend, reducing them to five glowing stars that exploded into an almighty inferno...

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice!" _Julian chanted _"Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!" _

The green demon appeared, flames exploding from its form. "And because I just used Nitro Synchron to summon a Nitro Synchro Monster, I draw one card!" Julian called, drawing and smiling as he saw the card.

"What're you smirking about?!" Jack yelled.

"This Speed Spell!" Julian laughed "I activate my Speed Spell – Renewal Flare! With this, I can return a Fire monster from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Flamvell Baby!" The card slid out of his Graveyard and he picked it up.

"Now I discard Flamvell Baby to permanently increase Nitro Warrior's power by 400!" Nitro Warrior burst into flames (ATK: 3200). "And it's time to bring Red Dragon Archfiend down, once and for all! Nitro Warrior, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior roared and charged, igniting his jet engine and soaring towards the colossal dragon as his power shot up (ATK: 4200).

"I activate Tuner's Mind!" Jack yelled "this returns Red Dragon Archfiend to the Extra Deck and brings the Synchro Materials back to the field!" Red Dragon Archfiend exploded with orange aura and separated into Dark Resonator (DEF: 300) and Twin-Sword Marauder (DEF: 1000). "And now Nitro Warrior has no choice but to attack Dark Resonator!" Nitro Warrior charged towards Dark Resonator and slammed a fist into the Fiend, but the Tuner's effect prevented its destruction.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian snarled.

_Julian 3200LP 2SPC/Jack 5900LP 7SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. Clicks heralded the inevitable speed boost (_Julian: 3SPC_) (_Jack: 8SPC_).

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth! I'm using it to revive my Vice Dragon!" The black dragon appeared with a snarl, raising its talons menacingly (ATK: 2000). "I Tune Vice Dragon with Dark Resonator!" Dark Resonator vibrated and dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Vice Dragon, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with dark purple light...

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" _

The demonic dragon appeared with a great roar (ATK: 3000).

"Now I summon Power Supplier!" Jack called. A grim-looking mage in a dark purple robe appeared, raising a staff of black wood (ATK: 400). "Now I activate Power Supplier's effect to raise Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points by 400 until the end of the turn!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared as a fiery crimson aura surrounded it (ATK: 3400).

29

"No," Kelsey whispered, looking on from the audience "Julian can't lose. He has to beat Jack."

"He won't lose," Drago said confidently "I know Julian. He'll find a way out of this."

"It's pretty hard to see a way out when Jack has Red Dragon Archfiend out," Milo noted drily.

29

"I activate Synchro Barrier!" Julian yelled as his face-down flipped up "with this, I Tribute Nitro Warrior and in exchange, I can't take damage this turn!" Nitro Warrior dissolved into golden dust and a green Synchro Gate appeared in front of Julian, blocking Red Dragon Archfiend's attack.

"Power Supplier, Twin-Sword Marauder, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack called "attack Julian directly!" The three monsters attacked, but their attacks were blocked by the Synchro Barrier.

29

"Why'd Jack attack if his monsters wouldn't do damage?" Kelsey asked.

"Because Red Dragon Archfiend destroys any monster you control that doesn't attack," Drago explained "it's probably the biggest problem with that card, and if Julian can just prevent it from attacking, he'll be able to overcome it."

29

"I end my turn," Jack sneered.

_Julian 3200LP 3SPC/Jack 5900LP 8SPC_

Julian drew silently, thinking quickly as he saw the card. Their Duel Runners sped up (_Julian: 4SPC_) (_Jack: 9SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" Julian called "with this, so long as I have less than half the number of Speed Counters you do and I don't have more than four Speed Counters, I can draw four cards!" He drew the four cards and smiled.

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchron Unity. With this Speed Spell, I can Synchro Summon a monster from either Extra Deck this turn." Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"Now I summon Flamvell Hellion," Julian spoke. The flame demon appeared with a roar (ATK: 1600). "I activate Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth to revive Flamvell Firedog." His hellhound barked as it appeared (ATK: 1900). "And now I'm Tuning Hellion with Firedog to bring out the very monster I'm saving."

Flamvell Hellion dissolved into a sphere of orange energy that rose into the air and split into four Synchro Gates that encircled Flamvell Helldog, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars exploded with a blast of emerald aurora as Julian began a chant.

"_The miraculous aura of this star's light illuminates all corners of my soul! The wings of the cosmos spread above this field of war! Synchro Summon! My salvation born... STARDUST DRAGON!" _

With a melodious cry, Stardust Dragon burst into life, spreading its white wings over the track as stardust rained down onto Julian, who gave a wild cry of hope as he saw the miraculous light he had invoked to defeat Jack once and for all. The white and blue dragon of hope roared to the heavens as Red Dragon Archfiend roared in fury and Jack stared at it with horror.

Stardust Dragon's golden eyes flashed as it shone oh-so-bright, gliding above Julian like a guardian angel (ATK: 2500).

Jack seemed to recover as the point scores flashed up on his visor. "Stardust Dragon can't defeat Red Dragon Archfiend," he pointed out.

"As always, Jack, you fail to see the larger scope of things," Julian replied "I set a card." The face-down appeared alongside his Duel Runner. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Power Supplier with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon roared and reared up, unleashing shining white flames from its maw that incinerated Power Supplier and went on to strike Jack, who gasped in pain.

(_Jack: 3800LP 7SPC_)

Jack glared at Stardust Dragon as the flames ended.

"I end this turn," Julian said quietly.

"_If Jack attacks Stardust Dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend, I'll activate Synchro Deflector to save Stardust and stop that Twin-Sword Marauder taking a chunk out of my Life Points," _he thought _"then I just need a decent draw next turn to win this once and for all."_

_Julian 3200LP 4SPC/Jack 3800LP 7SPC_

Jack drew silently, glaring at Julian. Their Duel Runners sped up again (_Julian: 5SPC_) (_Jack: 8SPC_).

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon! Scorching Crimson Flare!" he ordered. Red Dragon Archfiend roared and unleashed a torrent of crimson flames that shot towards Stardust Dragon...

"I activate Synchro Deflector!" Julian called "with this Trap Card, when you attack a Synchro Monster I control, the attack is negated and I can destroy one monster you control. I'm destroying Red Dragon Archfiend!" The torrent of flames struck an invisible shield and bounced back, engulfing Red Dragon Archfiend and shattering it. Jack gave a cry of rage as he watched his dragon burn.

"I'll end by throwing down a face-down," he spat. The card appeared.

_Julian 3200LP 5SPC/Jack 3800LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Julian called, smirking as he saw which card he'd drawn. Clicks sounded as their Speed Counters went up (_Julian: 6SPC_) (_Jack: 9SPC_).

"I summon Flamvell Gurnika!" The purple-skinned dragon man appeared, snapping his talons and conjuring a fireball over his palm (ATK: 1700). "Flamvell Gurnika, attack Twin-Sword Marauder!" Flamvell Gurnika threw its fireball, incinerating the swordsman. Jack winced as Gurnika's effect reduced his Life Points by 800.

(_Jack: 3000LP 9SPC_)

"Stardust Dragon, attack Jack directly with Cosmic Flare!" Julian called. Stardust Dragon reared up, but Jack's Trap activated.

"I activate Revival Gift!" the aspiring King yelled "I'm using it to revive Dark Tinker!" The spider Fiend with a hag's face appeared (DEF: 1300).

"Fine then!" Julian yelled. The two Gift Fiend Tokens from Revival Gift appeared on his field in defence mode (DEF: 1500). "Stardust Dragon, attack Dark Tinker with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon breathed a stream of white flame, incinerating Dark Tinker instantly.

"I end my turn there."

_Julian 3200LP 6SPC/Jack 3000LP 9SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. More clicks sounded as their Speed Counters increased and their Runners sped up (_Julian: 7SPC_) (_Jack: 10SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Removal," Jack said "allowing me to remove from play any number of Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard and draw two cards for each. I'm removing Exploder Dragonwing and Red Dragon Archfiend!" He pulled the two cards from his Graveyard and placed them in a slot on his Duel Runner before drawing four cards.

"Next I'm activating Speed Spell – Synchro Fissure. This allows me to pick out any removed from play Synchro Monster and return it to my Extra Deck. Then I'm allowed to add a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard to my hand, so long as it's Level is less than half of the Synchro Monster's. I'm returning Red Dragon Archfiend to the Extra Deck and bringing Dark Resonator to my hand!" He placed Red Dragon Archfiend back in his Extra Deck and added Dark Resonator to his hand.

"Now what?" Julian asked "you can't summon it, there's no way you possibly bring it out."

"Oh really?" Jack said "I use the effect of Big Piece Golem to Normal Summon it from my hand." A giant, blocky creature in the shape of a boulder with short, thick legs and arms and crudely carved features appeared with a moan (ATK: 2100). "Next I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to summon Dark Resonator!" The Fiend appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1300).

"Oh no," Julian whispered.

"I Tune Dark Resonator to Big Piece Golem!" Jack yelled. Dark Resonator struck its tuning fork and vibrated, becoming a sphere of crackling orange energy that split into three Synchro Gates, reducing Big Piece Golem to a framework that released five glowing stars. The stars exploded with a blast of dark purple aura...

And for the third time, Jack began his chant...

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" _

And for the third time, the demonic dragon appeared in a burst of hellfire, roaring to the heavens (ATK: 3000).

29

"No," Kelsey whispered "not again. He can't do this again."

"He already has," Drago sighed "I'll admit, Jack's showing himself as a good duelist. Not many people can bring out the same Synchro Monster three times in one duel."

29

Red Dragon Archfiend roared at its rival, who responded in kind. The two dragons faced off, mirroring each other with their poses, ready to attack on command.

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted "attack Stardust Dragon! Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared and unleashed a storm of fire that engulfed Stardust Dragon, the dragon of hope screaming in pain as it desperately fought its own inevitable destruction, sending gusts of wind from the great wings and white flame from its maw to drive away the hellish flames of Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust's heavenly grace struggling against hellish might.

Stardust Dragon brought its wings out in a great explosive burst of wind that tore through Red Dragon Archfiend's flames for but a second, revealing Stardust's full majesty and beauty as stardust exploded from its wings, shining silver particles that burned with a soft, beautiful glow.

But the demonic dragon would not be denied. It roared and unleashed more fire, catching Stardust Dragon vulnerable and off guard. Julian screamed as the flames ripped through Yusei's dragon and engulfed him too, both he and the white star dragon screaming in agony as hellish fire consumed them...

With a scream of mortal agony that rent the air and echoed eternally, Stardust Dragon became but ash on the wind. Red Dragon Archfiend gave a roar of triumph as Julian screamed, flames searing at his very core.

(_Julian: 2700LP 7SPC_)

The flames slowly died down, leaving Julian shaking, hands tight around the handlebars of his Runner. Jack laughed as his dragon roared, both jubilant in their triumph over Stardust Dragon.

Julian slowly raised his head, and as his eyes met Jack's, the aspiring King of New Domino's laughs died in his throat.

Julian's eyes burned with rage and hate, an inferno of terrible hatred and pain and rage. His soul was a roiling storm of infernal fire.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled. Red Dragon Archfiend gave a menacing growl, but Julian glared at the dragon and it fell silent...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_So I used Stardust Dragon to fight Jack, but he destroyed it in the end. Stardust's destruction was what sent me spiralling into damnation, I know it was. Seeing that hope and light extinguished made my whole soul burn with anger. I wanted Jack to pay for what he'd done. _

_I was the one who suffered in the end though..._

29

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Power Supplier

EARTH/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 400 ATK until the End Phase.

(Power Supplier was used by Jack Atlas against Carly Carmine/Carly Nagisa in Episode 58 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Speed Spell – Count Up

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Duel Runner console in Duel Mode, displaying the Duel Field, Speed Counters, current speed and other such information.

Activate when your Speed Counters are 2 or higher. Send a number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Increase your Speed Counters by 2 for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

(Speed Spell – Count Up was first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio against Ghost in Episode 65 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Vision Wind

Normal Spell Card

Image: Speed Warrior in a tornado of energy.

Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 2 or more Speed Counters on it. Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. That monster is destroyed during the End Phase of the turn.

(Speed Spell – Vision Wind was first used by Yusei against Trudge/Tetsu Ushio in Episode 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Renewal Flare

Normal Spell Card

Image: Flamvell Gurnika soaring out of a portal of flames into a sky coated in Speed World energy.

Activate only while you control a 'Speed World' or 'Speed World 2' with 2 or more Speed Counters on it. Add 1 FIRE monster with a Level equal to or less than your current Speed Counters from your Graveyard to your hand.

*

Speed Spell – Angel Blessing

Normal Spell Card

Image: Celestia, Lightsworn Angel flying in Speed World.

Activate only while you control a 'Speed World' or 'Speed World 2' with four or less Speed Counters on it and your total Speed Counters are less than half of your opponent's Speed Counters. Draw four cards.

*

Speed Spell – Synchron Unity

Normal Spell Card

Image: Junk Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Nitro Synchron and Road Synchron crashing their fists together, with a shadow of Stardust Dragon flying over them.

Activate only when you control a 'Speed World' or 'Speed World 2' with 4 or more Speed Counters on it. During this turn, you may Synchro Summon Synchro Monsters from either player's Extra Deck. Until your second Standby Phase after this turn's End Phase, you cannot Synchro Summon any Synchro Monsters.

*

Speed Spell – Synchro Removal

Normal Spell Card

Image: Colossal Fighter, Arcanite Magician and Hyper Psychic Blaster flying into Dimensional Fissure.

Activate only when you control a 'Speed World' or 'Speed World 2' with 6 or more Speed Counters on it. Remove from play any number of Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard and draw two cards for each monster removed.

*

Speed Spell – Synchro Fissure

Normal Spell Card

Image: Exploder Dragonwing flying towards the man depicted on Assault Mode Activate, with Sinister Sprocket gripped in its talons.

Activate only while you control a 'Speed World' or 'Speed World 2' with six or more Speed Counters on it. Return one of your removed from play Synchro Monsters to your Extra Deck. Then, select one Tuner Monster in your Graveyard with a Level equal to or less than half of that Synchro Monster's Level and add it to your hand.

(The above five cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Flare Bonding

Normal Trap Card

Image: Flamvell Archer appearing from a portal in between Flamvell Fiend and Felgrand Dragon.

Activate only when a FIRE monster you control is declared as an attack target. Special Summon a FIRE monster from your Deck with a lower Level than the targeted monster.

(Flare Bonding is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Change Destiny

Normal Trap Card

Image: A boy in a green jacket and brown trousers standing in front of two doors, one red, one blue. (The door colours are a subtle reference to the blue and red pills in _The Matrix_.)

Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls. Your opponent then selects and activates one of the following effects:  
● You gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the monster.  
● Your opponent takes damage equal to half the ATK of the monster.

(Change Destiny was first used by Jack Atlas against Carly Carmine/Carly Nagisa in Episode 59 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Synchro Material

Normal Trap Card

Image: A green sphere of energy with several Synchro Gates surrounding it.

During the turn you activate this card, you can use monsters on either side of the field as Synchro Material Monsters for Synchro Summons.

(Synchro Material was first used by Yusei against Ghost in Episode 66 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Tuner's Mind

Normal Trap Card

Image: Tune Warrior and Airknight Parshath leaping from bursts of electric blue energy, while Light End Dragon soars over them.

Activate only when a Synchro Monster you control is selected as an attack target, return it to the Extra Deck. If the Synchro Material Monsters are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them. The monster that declared an attack on the Synchro Monster must then attack the Tuner monster Special Summoned.

(Tuner's Mind was first used by Jack Atlas against Yusei Fudo in Episode 26 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Synchro Barrier

Normal Trap Card

Image: The man depicted on Assault Mode Activate behind a Synchro Gate blocking a jet of flames.

Tribute 1 Synchro Monster. You take no damage this turn.

(Synchro Barrier was released in the Stardust Overdrive set in Japan. The set should be released in the TCG in November.)

29

Digidramon: So Julian uses Stardust Dragon against Jack! That was an utterly incredible chapter to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, folks!

Akiza: I'll admit it, that was a good Turbo Duel. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any kind, and if he did, he'd make a character who uses a Different Dimension Deck based on his own.

Digidramon: My Different Dimension Deck, a pure unstoppable force! Based on the Dark Emperor Structure Deck, actually. I tend to use Gren Maju Da Eiza as a finishing card, as I can use it to get through Gravity Bind, Morphtronic Bind etc.

Jack: Whatever. I really kicked Julian's ass in that Duel.

Julian: It isn't over yet, jackass. You might have taken down Stardust Dragon, but I still have Flamvell Nidhogg and the card Jaden gave me!

Digidramon: Trust me people, that card is important. And I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with the Waking the Dragons arc... but it isn't Timaeus, Critias or Hermos...

Crow: Sounds neat, whatever it is. For today's cards, we'll have Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Synchro Material, Speed Spell – Synchron Unity and Synchro Barrier.

Digidramon: I'm making the choice today. For me, only one card could ever win Featured Card for this chapter, and that's Stardust Dragon. As Yusei's Signer Dragon, it has the support of belonging to a series main character, and also has a well-earned place in many a tournament Extra Deck. In fact, I have this little goal to get all of the Five Dragons, and Stardust Dragon was the first one I got (incidentally, the second was Black Rose Dragon, maybe why I like Faithshipping so much...)

But yeah, Stardust Dragon is a great card. Its ability to Tribute itself to stop any effect that destroys a card on the field puts paid to many destruction cards. The only ones it can't negate are ones that aren't certain destruction, such as Snipe Hunter. However, Stardust has a massive weakness. It can't return itself to the field if removed from play, so Macro Cosmos and Dimensional Fissure absolutely massacre Stardust Dragon.

Aster: Sounds like a neat card anyway.

Digidramon: It's odd. I actually have two major Decks, a Yusei themed Synchro based Deck with Stardust Dragon as the ace, and my Different Dimension Deck. My D.D. Deck can easily beat Stardust Dragon, which is my favourite of the Five Dragons. Weird, huh?

Anyway, next time on Seven Spirits. Julian and Jack continue their Duel, going from strength to strength as Jack calls forth his Assault Mode Red Dragon Archfiend once more. As Julian unleashes Flamvell Nidhogg, will Jack call on a monster powerful enough to defeat one of the Seven Spirits? And if he does, what will the consequences be for Julian? Will he lose what he holds closest to his heart? Will Flamvell Nidhogg claim another soul for its own?

To find out, read Chapter 30 of Seven Spirits: Playing With Fire...


	30. Chapter 30: Playing With Fire

Chapter 30: Playing With Fire

_My duel against Jack was the start of damnation for me. It was that duel that decided my fate, and the one that broke my heart in the end. _

Julian glared into Jack's eyes fiercely as the last remnants of Stardust Dragon faded away to nothing.

Julian had two Gift Fiend Tokens on his field in defence mode (DEF: 1500), Flamvell Gurnika (ATK: 1700) and nothing else. Jack had Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 3000) and no other cards.

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend's effect kicks in!" Jack yelled "Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend lashed out with blazing talons and shattered the Gift Fiend Tokens.

"I'll end my turn there with a face-down," Jack laughed.

_Julian 2700LP 7SPC/Jack 3000LP 10SPC_

"I draw!" Julian snarled. Their Duel Runners sped up (_Julian: 8SPC_) (_Jack: 11SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Removal to remove Flamvell Urquizas and Nitro Warrior to draw four cards!" He placed the Synchro Monsters in his pocket and drew the cards.

"I sacrifice Flamvell Gurnika to summon Flamvell Commando!" Gurnika dissolved into golden dust that reformed into a grey skinned man wearing blue armour, with hair of flames and talons on hands and feet. He hefted a blaster made of stone in his arms (ATK: 2200). "Now I activate Commando's effect to remove from play Flamvell Firedog in my Graveyard to deal Firedog's attack to you as damage!"

Flamvell Firedog slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed it. A ball of fire appeared at the tip of Commando's blaster and the military Flamvell launched it towards Jack...

"I activate my Trap!" Jack yelled "Synchro Defender! With this, I can negate all effect damage this turn, so long as I control a Synchro Monster whose attack power is higher than the damage I would have taken!" Red Dragon Archfiend lashed out with its talons, destroying the fireball.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian muttered, setting the card.

_Julian 2700LP 8SPC/Jack 3000LP 11SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. Their Duel Runners sped up, Jack's reaching max speed (_Julian: 9SPC_) (_Jack: 12SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw!" Jack yelled "because I have twelve Speed Counters, I can draw two cards!" He drew them and smirked. "I discard Assault Beast from my hand to add Assault Mode Activate from my Deck to my hand!" He slotted the monster into the Graveyard and added Assault Mode Activate to his hand.

"I summon Night Wing Sorceress!" A beautiful woman with violet hair, pale skin and piercing green eyes appeared, wearing a black leather dress. Raven black wings rose from her shoulder blades as she soared beside Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 1300).

"I set a card and now Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Flamvell Commando! Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend reared up and unleashed a torrent of flames from its maw towards Flamvell Commando...

"I activate my Trap Card!" Julian yelled "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack and I can set my Scarecrow again!" The scrap scarecrow rose from its card and blocked the flames before sinking back down again.

"I activate Night Wing Sorceress's special ability!" Jack countered "with this, I can use Assault Mode Activate the turn I set it! I'm triggering Assault Mode Activate!" The Trap lifted up and Red Dragon Archfiend burst into searing flames...

The flames were ripped apart by strong talons as the armoured, more powerful Assault Mode version of Red Dragon Archfiend emerged from them, roaring to the stormy heavens (ATK: 3500).

"Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!" Jack yelled "attack Flamvell Commando with Extreme Crimson Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode roared and unleashed a torrent of flames, reducing Flamvell Commando to ashes. Julian screamed as the flames washed over his body, searing right into him...

(_Julian: 1400LP 8SPC_)

"Now... your Archfiend's effect... activates," he groaned "reducing all other monsters on the field... to ashes!" Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode roared and flames burst from its body, obliterating Night Wing Sorceress.

30

"The proud king allows none to stand by his side," Rex Goodwin said with a smile, looking down from his private box. "Jack is certainly proving himself, wouldn't you say, Lazar?"

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin, he is indeed," Lazar said from behind him "but I thought the point of Jack dueling Mikuro was to pressure Julian into releasing Flamvell Nidhogg."

"All in good time, Lazar," Goodwin replied "Julian will unleash Flamvell Nidhogg when it becomes necessary for him to do so."

30

"I end my turn," Jack said with a scowl.

_Julian 1400LP 8SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Julian yelled. His Duel Runner sped (_Julian: 9SPC_) (_Jack: 12SPC_).

"What now?" Jack laughed "I could finish you with one attack! You're utterly pathetic!"

"We'll see!" Julian yelled "I'm going to walk out of here victorious! I'm not losing to you Jack! I set one card!" The face-down Spell/Trap appeared beside his Duel Runner.

"Now I set a monster!" He set Guard of Flamvell face-down.

"I'll end there."

_Julian 1400LP 9SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. Julian sped up again, beginning to catch up with the aspiring King (_Julian: 10SPC_) (_Jack: 12SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Return!" Jack shouted "I'm using it to bring back my Exploder Dragonwing because it was removed from play!" The black dragon Synchro reappeared with an almighty roar (ATK: 2400). "Now I Tribute Exploder Dragonwing to Tribute Summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

Exploder Dragonwing dissolved into golden particles that reformed into a muscular emerald green dragon. Strong Wind Dragon roared as it spread its wings and soared alongside Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, its piercing eyes stabbing into Julian with their gaze. Its talons flexed as it slashed its tail through the air behind it (ATK: 2400).

"Now because I sacrificed a Dragon-Type monster to summon Strong Wind Dragon, my Dragon gains half of the Tribute's power onto its own!" Jack laughed. Strong Wind Dragon roared and glowed with incredible power (ATK: 3600). "Strong Wind Dragon, attack his face-down with Strong Hurricane!"

Strong Wind Dragon flapped its wings powerfully, sending blades of wind towards the face-down Guard of Flamvell.

"_Strong Wind Dragon inflicts Piercing, so I'll lose if that attack hits!" _Julian realised.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack!" he cried. The scarecrow appeared and shuddered as the blades of wind struck it, harmlessly dissipating.

"Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, attack his face-down with Extreme Crimson Force!" Jack ordered. Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode unleashed a torrent of flames from its maw, incinerating Guard of Flamvell (DEF: 2000).

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's ability activates!" Julian yelled "destroying every other monster on the field!" Jack scowled as Strong Wind Dragon was reduced to ashes.

"I end my turn," he snarled.

_Julian 1400LP 10SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

Julian drew and smiled as he saw the card. His Duel Runner sped up, nearly catching up to Jack's (_Julian: 11SPC_) (_Jack: 12SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Return!" Julian yelled "I'm using it to bring back Nitro Warrior!" The fiery demon warrior appeared with a roar (ATK: 2800). "Now I summon Flamvell Archer!" The flaming archer appeared, raising his bow (ATK: 1000).

30

"He's playing it!" Lazar shrieked "he's summoning Flamvell Nidhogg!"

Rex Goodwin, Director of New Domino City, Head of Sector Security and, secretly, the 360th Star Guardian, just smiled sinisterly as he looked down at Julian's monsters.

30

"It's time for this to end!" Julian yelled "I'm Tuning Flamvell Archer with Nitro Warrior! With the power of this Spirit, I will defeat you, Jack!"

Flamvell Archer screamed in rage and dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Nitro Warrior as the demon combusted, becoming an inferno that released seven glowing stars. The stars and rings were consumed by this, the flames of a deity unleashed to walk the earth and burn all in its path...

"_The power of the ancient deities shall be made anew this day, to bring forth the Seven Spirits in their majesty! I call the dragon that devours the roots of the world, my blazing Spirit of Flames; emerge into the light of day! Synchro Summon! Burn all to ashes!"_

The dragon of rock and magma began to emerge from the inferno with a roar, towering over Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. Jack's Mark of the Dragon, the Wings, began to glow with a fiery light and the Signer winced.

"_FLAMVELL NIDHOGG!" _Julian screamed as the Spirit of Flames exploded into life, soaring over the entire stadium, colossal, all-powerful... and seemingly undefeatable (ATK: 3500). "Now Flamvell Nidhogg's effect activates, destroying all cards on the field other than itself!" Flames exploded from Flamvell Nidhogg, burning the entire field to ashes.

Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode burned, but as it shattered, the original Red Dragon Archfiend soared from the flames like a phoenix rising from the ashes (ATK: 3000).

"When an Assault Mode monster is destroyed," Jack explained "the regular version is Special Summoned from the Graveyard." Julian glared at the demonic dragon.

"I have to end my turn because of Flamvell Nidhogg's effect," he said bitterly.

_Julian 1400LP 11SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

Jack drew and Julian's Speed Counters increased, both Duel Runners at maximum speed now (_Julian: 12SPC_) (_Jack: 12SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw!" Jack yelled, drawing two cards. "Now I set one card and end my turn!" The face-down card appeared.

_Julian 1400LP 12SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Julian yelled "Flamvell Nidhogg, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Muspell Desolation!" Flamvell Nidhogg roared and formed an inferno in its maw, unleashing it towards Red Dragon Archfiend...

"I activate Forceful Stop!" Jack yelled "with this, I can send any one card to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase! I send Forceful Stop to the Graveyard!" The card dissolved into golden dust and Flamvell Nidhogg's attack slammed into an invisible barrier.

"Burn," Julian hissed "you'll burn, Jack Atlas. This whole world will burn!" He raised his head to reveal his eyes were blazing with inhuman hate and rage. "I end my turn!"

_Julian 1400LP 12SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled, smirking as he saw the card "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

_Julian 1400LP 12SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Julian snarled "I activate Speed Spell – Rapid Attack! This allows one monster I control to bypass your monster and make a direct attack! Flamvell Nidhogg, Muspell Desolation! End this duel and burn him to ashes!"

Again, Flamvell Nidhogg unleashed an inferno towards Jack, but once again the Signer was ready.

"I activate the effect of Battlefader from my hand!" he yelled "I Special Summon it and end the Battle Phase!" A strange looking Fiend appeared, looking like the bizarre offspring of a grandfather clock and a pair of scissors. Its main body was shaped like an X, with its arms stretching to either side between the arms of the X, one arm ending in a serrated blade, the other in a bell. A pendulum hung beneath its body and its head was grey-skinned and somewhat draconic (ATK: 0).

Once again Flamvell Nidhogg's attack was stopped by an invisible shield. Julian roared in frustration as his ace monster was prevented from finishing the duel for the second time in a row.

"I end my turn!" he roared "but you have one last turn, Atlas, and then you burn! You'll all burn!"

30

"This can't be Julian," Kelsey whispered fearfully "it's that monster, I know it is. Julian, wake up! You aren't like this!" She stood up and started to run down towards the track.

"Kelsey, no!" Drago yelled, chasing after her. Milo quickly followed.

"Come back, Kelsey!" the Psychic user yelled.

30

At the top of the arena, standing in the shadows, Akiza in her Black Rose Witch garb and Sayer stood, looking down at the Duel.

"This is going to be our chance," Sayer said calmly "when I give the command, play your Black Rose Dragon. It should provide enough cover for me to get to Julian and get him out of here."

"Yes, Sayer," Akiza replied with a slight nod...

30

_Julian 1400LP 12SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

As Jack started to draw, his Mark of the Dragon suddenly seemed to explode with crimson light. It shone with blinding power and light, warming the hearts of all but Julian, who felt terror surge from Flamvell Nidhogg as it felt the touch of a far greater power than a lone member of the Seven Spirits. The touch of the Crimson Dragon utterly terrified Flamvell Nidhogg like nothing else could possibly ever.

The top card of Jack's Deck glowed with crimson light as he drew it, the true power of the Crimson Dragon materialized to bring about salvation and protect its warrior from the power of the Seven Spirits. Jack saw the monster he held and in but an instant, he understood what had to be done, the power to be unleashed.

He raised the card into the air and slashed it onto his Duel Runner's card panel with a powerful movement, ready to defeat this foe, this dragon. He would unleash a dragon of far greater power to bring victory...

"I summon Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon!" Jack yelled. The shining Tuner appeared, spreading its thin bladed wings as it gave a cry of hope (ATK: 0).

Terror exploded through Julian, surging from Flamvell Nidhogg like a tidal wave as the Spirit understood its defeat was at hand. Draconic and human eyes both looked over Jack's three monsters and realised what he was about to bring forth.

"I Tune Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend and Battlefader to Synchro Summon...!" Jack yelled.

Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon became a sphere of crackling crimson aura that became a single crimson Synchro Gate. The gate encircled Battlefader and Red Dragon Archfiend, reducing them to crimson forms that unleashed nine crimson stars. The stars and gate exploded into dark purple energy, rimmed with crimson aura...

"_Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! Creation-shaking soul!"_ Jack chanted.

The form of an almighty dragon took shape within the Synchro Summon, unleashing a roar of such supreme might that Flamvell Nidhogg cowered away from it in terror.

"_SAVIOR DEMON DRAGON!" _Jack roared, naming the creature he now called forth into the world, the Savior form of Red Dragon Archfiend, a being of true, holy and righteous power to strike down those who would bring darkness and destruction to the world.

Savior Demon Dragon burst from the Synchro Summon, a long, muscular serpentine dragon with thick, muscular legs and tail, four crimson wings exploding into the skies above. Crimson armour adorned its body, beautiful and well-made, the dragon unleashing a halo of crimson aura that seemed to make it all the greater. A mane of crimson crested its neck and ivory horns crowned its head; the demonic form of its great head majestic as the dragon opened its maw and unleashed a terrible and majestic roar, terrifying both Julian and Flamvell Nidhogg.

Golden eyes pierced into the soul of the Vessel of Flames as Savior Demon Dragon rose higher than even Flamvell Nidhogg, roaring its power to the black heavens as lightning crashed and thunder boomed, the skies torn apart by spears of white-hot light, the roars of thunder seeking to outdo the great voice of Savior Demon Dragon. The Savior Dragon roared one last time before descending to soar beside its master (ATK: 4000). 

"No..." Julian whispered in terror as he beheld a power far greater than his own. Savior Demon Dragon was truly a deity in its own, granted true power by a celestial god to cast down Flamvell Nidhogg and end the Spirit's power.

30

"OH MY GOD!" Lazar shrieked "A SAVIOR DRAGON! FLAMVELL NIDHOGG AND A SAVIOR DRAGON!"

Goodwin was still calm by comparison, but his eyes seemed to burn with triumph "indeed, Lazar. A Savior Dragon, the force of the Crimson Dragon gave life. Let us see who emerges victorious."

30

Kelsey kept running towards her one love, hoping she could throw off this spell of hate and anger Flamvell Nidhogg had snared him with.

But she didn't know that a shadow of Death awaited her in that arena and she should have listened to Drago and Milo, she should have stopped before it was too late.

But it was already too late and the shadow was closing in to claim her...

30

"I'm using Savior Demon Dragon's ability!" Jack yelled "with it, I can negate all your monster's abilities and add its attack power onto Savior Demon Dragon's! Savior Demon Dragon, use your Power Gain and end his power!" Flamvell Nidhogg screamed as black aura exploded from it and surged into Savior Demon Dragon, who roared with power (ATK: 7500).

"No!" Julian screamed.

"SAVIOR DEMON DRAGON!" Jack roared "END THIS NOW! SAVIOR CRIMSON INFERNO!"

Savior Demon Dragon roared and unleashed an inferno of incredible power from its maw, engulfing Flamvell Nidhogg. The Savior Dragon coated itself in its flames and soared forth, impaling Flamvell Nidhogg with all its power.

Savior Demon Dragon burst through Flamvell Nidhogg's rocky flesh, exploding into the sky as flames ripped through Flamvell Nidhogg, tearing the Spirit apart.

Flamvell Nidhogg and Julian both screamed in agony as the Spirit of Flames was ripped apart by the very element it commanded. Flame burst through the cracks in Nidhogg's skin of rock and reduced rock to magma.

With a roar of agony, Flamvell Nidhogg was ripped apart. Flames tore into Julian, tossing his Duel Runner into the crash barrier at the side of the track. He screamed as he hit, flames ripping at his soul.

_Julian 0LP 8SPC/Jack 3000LP 12SPC_

Savior Demon Dragon glided to land in front of Jack and defend him from the flames of Flamvell Nidhogg's wrath and ruin.

The crowds scattered as they realised this was no mere hologram. Julian screamed in rage and pain as the flames tore into his soul, causing pain beyond any mortal agony.

And then somehow the flames abated and another scream rent the heavens and the earth and Julian's world split asunder as his eyes snapped open and he saw Kelsey engulfed in hellfire and wrath. He tore free of his Duel Runner, cutting himself on sharp steel, bruising himself, but not caring.

"NO!" he screamed, sprinting desperately to reach her, to save her.

But flames rose before him and Flamvell Nidhogg took form. Savior Demon Dragon roared at the sight of the monstrosity.

**A PRICE MUST BE PAID! **Flamvell Nidhogg roared **SUCH IS THE COST OF THE SEVEN SPIRITS! WE MUST BE GRANTED A SINGLE SOUL EVERY TWO YEARS TO REMAIN IN EXISTENCE! YOU FAILED ME, JULIAN MIKURO! AND MY PUNISHMENT IS THIS! YOU SHALL LOSE YOUR LOVE TO MY FLAMES AND KNOW FOR ETERNITY THAT YOU BROUGHT ABOUT HER DEATH! **

"NO!" Julian screamed, watching Kelsey burn, blocked from saving her by Flamvell Nidhogg.

Savior Demon Dragon roared and hurled itself forwards, grappling with the Spirit of Flames, claws ripping into the flames to slay the monstrous being.

Julian ran forwards, into the fire, but it was too late. The flames exploded apart and Kelsey fell, unmoving and lifeless. Tears already forming, Julian caught her and desperately felt for a pulse at her neck.

The scream of heartfelt agony that tore from his throat surpassed any scream he had ever forced from his throat before. Knowing Kelsey was gone and that it was his fault tore his heart apart and he could only scream her name to uncaring skies, holding her lifeless shell of a body close as he kept on screaming and screaming her name endlessly.

Jack looked on in horror as he realised the truth. Drago and Milo stopped running, shock ripping through them. As the heavens opened and rain fell to earth, Julian could only hold Kelsey's body in his arms and scream endlessly.

And then his screams ended, he had nothing left in himself, he was an empty shell of a human being, soul broken by this endless, eternal pain and he could only cry, tears mixing with rain as they stained Kelsey's face.

He kissed her lips one last time, tears running down his face as he held her there, utterly broken as her death tore him apart. Drago and Milo saw the sorrow on his face, the agony and they began to run forwards to try and speak empty words, to try and comfort him.

Savior Demon Dragon and Flamvell Nidhogg faded away to nothing. The heavens poured the tears of gods down onto Julian as his own sorrow welled up and he could only cry and scream Kelsey's name as the truth killed his soul, that Kelsey was gone, that she'd never kiss him again, never love him, never smile at him again. Thunder boomed and lightning rent the heavens, but Julian had nothing but his tears and screams and Kelsey's body for a world.

Drago and Milo ran, but words tore the skies and rent the heavens as they were spoken.

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

The dragon of flame and flower exploded into being, unleashing a deadly gale of burning flower petals that forced Milo and Drago back.

Julian suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Sayer, the Psychic Duelist looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Julian Mikuro," Sayer said quietly "if you want to prevent further tragedy, I'm here to help. Just come with me." He stood, gripping Julian's hand and pulling the Vessel of Flames to his feet. Kelsey's body fell from Julian's arms to the cold surface of the Turbo Dueling track as Sayer pulled Julian away towards the steps, towards Akiza and towards an uncertain future...

Drago snarled in rage as he saw Black Rose Dragon, but he knew he couldn't easily overcome Akiza's power. He'd have to wait until she saw fit to end the storm.

Five minutes later it did end, leaving only a scarred circle of the stadium as a reminder it had been there. But Drago soon realised, Akiza was nowhere in sight. And Julian was gone. All that was left where the storm had been was Kelsey's lifeless body.

People slowly seemed to trickle back into the arena. Yamato and Mayumi appeared from the tunnels, staring at Kelsey's body with shock and horror as the story of what had happened spread. Jaden and Alexis stood beside their son as he knelt beside the body of his friend and comrade, tears falling from his eyes as soul-crushing sadness for her life filled his heart. Milo stood beside him, also sad. Kisara stood in the stands and her heart was a tattered mess of confusion.

Chazz Princeton, Hunter Pace, Takuya Seta, Seto Kaiba, Minato Ryuji... they all came to see the aftermath.

Akiza stood in the shadows at the top of the arena and she looked down upon the sadness of all those people. Her own heart cried out for the girl who now lay dead. A single tear escaped her mask to drip onto the ground, and the Black Rose Witch turned and left silently.

Leo stood in the stands beside a girl who was clearly his sister. They both looked down upon the aftermath of the storm as the clouds cleared and sunlight shone upon the arena. The twins felt the sadness of the atmosphere and Luna bowed her head in respect to the dead girl she hadn't known, but still felt sadness for.

Sector Security appeared to investigate the scene, but a barrage of angry shouted protests from the mourners forced them to stand on the sidelines and wait.

Finally, Rex Goodwin descended to the arena with Lazar in tow, stepping down a staircase from his box, head bowed. He stood next to Drago and Milo, looking down at Kelsey's body.

"I am truly sorry for your loss," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Drago said, looking up at the director "it's time to leave here." He took up Kelsey's body in his arms, feeling that Julian should have been the one carrying her out of there. But he still walked out of the arena with the crowd in tow, nearly everyone crying for the loss of a life. Kelsey had been a light to all who knew her, and now she was gone forever. Drago, the hard-hearted one, the strong leader, even he was moved to tears by the loss.

Beside him, Evil Hero Inferno Wing cried too, crying for the girl who had died in place of Julian.

And somehow, Inferno Wing felt her human heart and emotions rising to surpass those of the Duel Monster she had become. Memories long buried by her death and transformation rose to the surface.

Kira Anderson felt separate from Evil Hero Inferno Wing for the first time in four long years.

Drago stopped as he felt something. A presence he hadn't known since Duel Academy appeared before him, the black-skinned, demonic form of the being named Yomi. A black cloak shrouded Yomi from view, but its red eyes were visible in the shadows of its hood.

"_What do you want, Yomi?" _Drago hissed.

"_It is time for you to learn a truth," _Yomi spoke in a ghostly whisper _"Your love never died when you defeated her. Her spirit became a part of yours, Drago Yuki. She is within Evil Hero Inferno Wing."_

"_What? But why tell me this? I thought you hated me."_

"_The death today and the sorrow it evoked has moved me to pity," _Yomi whispered _"when I was defeated, you taught me emotion. You taught me to feel sorrow and pity. You taught me to care. I have spent four years learning about these blessings you bestowed on me. Now Drago Yuki, I shall bless you in return for granting me such gifts. I will give Kira back to you."_

"_You... will? How do I know this isn't a trick?"_

"_I am sincere," _Yomi spoke _"I will return her when you wish for it with all your heart. You will know when the time is right. Farewell for now, Drago Yuki."_

The demonic being flickered into shadow and vanished. Drago remained still for a moment before continuing to walk.

But throughout it all, no one noticed the mark beginning to appear on Kelsey's arm... the stylised purple image of a condor...

30

_Kelsey was gone._

_My heart tore apart when I watched her fall to the ground dead, when I knew she was gone forever. And worst of all, I knew it was my fault. If I'd cast Flamvell Nidhogg aside all that time ago, after my uncle died, Kelsey wouldn't have died. _

_But I had been weak and foolish and now I paid the price for my mistake..._

30

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Battlefader

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and end the Battle Phase.

*

Savior Demon Dragon

DARK/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000

'Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon' + 'Red Dragon Archfiend' + 1 non-Tuner monster

Once per turn, negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. This card gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK. When an opponent's card's effect that would destroy this card is activated, negate it and destroy it. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. When this card attacks, destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field after the Damage Step. Return this card to the Extra Deck during the End Phase and Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard.

(Battlefader and Savior Demon Dragon were used by Jack Atlas against Carly Carmine/Carly Nagisa in Episode 59 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's. Savior Demon Dragon is the Cover Card of the upcoming set Absolute Powerforce in Japan.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw

Normal Spell Card

Image: The man depicted on Assault Mode Activate wearing a Duel Disk and drawing from his Deck.

Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 12 Speed Counters on it. Draw 2 cards.

(Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw was first used by Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo in Episode 17 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Synchro Return

Normal Spell Card

Image: Junk Warrior shrouded in white energy emerging from a purple and black void.

Activate only while you control a "Speed World" with 5 or more Speed Counters on it. Special Summon 1 Synchro monster that is removed from play. That Synchro monster is removed from play during the End Phase.

(Speed Spell – Synchro Return was first used by Yusei Fudo again Greiger/Bommer in Episode 21 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Rapid Attack

Normal Spell Card

Image: Road Warrior diving past Golden Homunculus to attack the man from Assault Mode Activate.

Activate only while you control a 'Speed World' or 'Speed World 2' with 8 or more Speed Counters on it. Select one monster you control with a Level lower than your current Speed Counters. During this turn, that monster can attack your opponent directly. During this turn, no other monsters you control may declare an attack.

(Speed Spell – Rapid Attack is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Synchro Defender

Normal Trap Card

Image: Stardust Dragon blocking a burst of light shooting from a Magic Cylinder.

Activate this card only when you would take damage from a card effect. If you control a Synchro Monster whose ATK is equal to or higher than the amount of damage you would take, you take no damage from that card effect.

(Synchro Defender is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

30

Digidramon: Well, that was certainly the hardest chapter to write so far, without any doubt. Killing Kelsey was so very hard, but I had to do it in the end. And I got Jack to use Savior Demon Dragon too!

Crow: Man, I feel sorry for Julian right now.

Aster: So do I. It's gotta be hard to lose someone when you love them that much. I'm just wondering what Sayer wants with Julian.

Digidramon: You'll have to wait and see, my friend.

Akiza: I'll admit, that was incredibly good and incredibly sad. Good work. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any kind, because if he did, he'd figure out how that new Accel Synchro Summoning works.

Digidramon: I really don't get Accel Synchro Summoning at all, but that's just me. Oh well. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Right then, today's choices are Savior Demon Dragon, Flamvell Nidhogg, Speed Spell – Rapid Attack, Battlefader and Flamvell Commando!

Digidramon: I'm choosing again! I choose Savior Demon Dragon as today's card! It's awesomely powerful, with incredibly destructive abilities and a ton of attack points. As the strongest Synchro in the game, it thoroughly deserves to be a Featured Card!

Next time on Seven Spirits, Sayer decides to personally test whether Julian is a Psychic Duelist, and if so, just how strong is our hero? But with Julian still broken following Kelsey's death, Sayer may just be making the mistake of his life! Will Julian's anger manifest as a lethal force? Can Julian's Flamvell monsters defeat Sayer's Psychic Deck?

And just who the heck is Kira Anderson? Why does she mean so much to Drago? And is Yomi telling the truth about giving her back?

And what is the meaning of that mark of Kelsey's arm?

To find out, read Chapter 31 of Seven Spirits: A Matter of Minds!


	31. Chapter 31: A Matter of Minds

Chapter 31: A Matter of Minds

_Sayer took me to the Arcadia Movement and left me for two days. I was comfortable enough. I got three decent meals a day._

_But my heart was still broken by Kelsey's death..._

Julian sat on the crimson chair and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. He already knew what he'd see, more crimson paint. He felt like he was drowning in an ocean of blood, the entire room was decorated in crimson.

But he didn't care. Anything was better than the soul-crushing pain in his soul, the agony that rose whenever he was reminded of Kelsey. In his dreams he saw her death over and over again. He'd wake up screaming her name over and over until he couldn't any longer.

It all hurt too much.

Her death had ripped his soul apart and he knew it. He'd been so foolish, using Flamvell Nidhogg. How could he have thought he'd tamed the Spirit? He couldn't control it; it wasn't under his power at all. It was an ancient and powerful being with its own agenda, and it had reminded him of that in the most terrible way imaginable.

He'd loved Kelsey with all his heart and now she was gone forever.

He stood up and started to pace up and down, trying to avoid thinking about Kelsey. He couldn't stand the pain he had to feel when he thought about her.

After a few minutes of pacing, the door opened and Julian looked to see Akiza, who was dressed in her corset, skirt and trench coat outfit. She looked at him with a peculiar mix of sorrow and joy.

"Sayer wants to see you," she said "he has a test."

Julian looked into her amber eyes for a few minutes while he considered.

"Fine," he eventually replied. She nodded slightly and led him out of the room, along several corridors and into an elevator.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive at its destination, Julian took the opportunity to learn about Akiza. He knew she was the Black Rose Witch already, but it was somehow hard to hate her, despite what she'd done to him.

"Who are you?" he asked. Akiza glanced at him.

"You know full well who I am."

"I know your name, Akiza," Julian replied "but I don't know anything else about you."

"I'm not going to tell you about my past," Akiza snapped. Caught off guard by the ferocity of the response, Julian fell silent.

The rest of the journey proceeded silently until the elevator arrived and they stepped out of it into the Duel Arena where Drago had faced Akiza previously. Julian saw Sayer standing across the room, wearing a yellow Duel Disk with blood-red gems on it.

"Welcome, Julian Mikuro," Sayer spoke softly.

"What is this?"

"I believe that you possess special powers, much like those the members of this Movement possess," Sayer said "in order to find out whether you do wield the powers of a Psychic Duelist, I require a Duel with you." Julian narrowed his eyes.

"If you want a Duel, you're on, Sayer."

"That's the spirit!" Sayer exclaimed. Julian took up his position opposite his opponent and their Duel Disks activated.

"DUEL!"

_Julian 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I shall take the first turn," Sayer said calmly, drawing a card "I activate the Spell Card Psi-Station. Now whenever I Normal Summon a Psychic- Type monster, I can pay 500 Life Points to grant it 300 extra attack points and an extra Level." Four pillars appeared around his field, each one tipped with a globe of golden energy.

"I now Normal Summon Krebons." The cybernetic harlequin appeared with a cackle, juggling its shape models (ATK: 1200). "And I activate the effect of Psi-Station."The four pillars crackled with lightning that shot into Krebons (ATK: 1500/Level 3).

(_Sayer: 7500LP_)

"I'll end with that."

_Julian 8000LP/Sayer 7500LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled "I summon Flamvell Gurnika!" The dragon-man appeared, igniting a fireball with a snap of his fingers (ATK: 1700). "Flamvell Gurnika, attack Krebons!" The dragon-man threw a fireball at Krebons, but Sayer raised a hand.

"I activate Krebons's special ability," he said "I pay 800 Life Points to negate your attack." A red aura surrounded him and he smirked.

(_Sayer: 6700LP_)

Flamvell Gurnika's fireball bounced off of an invisible shield and shattered into embers.

"I activate Flame Gate!" Julian yelled "paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon Magna Drago from my hand!" The crimson dragon appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1400).

(_Julian: 7200LP_)

"Now I Tune Magna Drago to Flamvell Gurnika to Synchro Summon...!"

Magna Drago became a sphere of crackling energy that rose up into the air and split into two glowing stars that encircled Flamvell Gurnika, becoming Synchro Gates and cutting it down to an orange framework that released four glowing stars. Stars and gates exploded into an inferno of crimson fire...

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos! Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!" _

Urquizas appeared from the inferno, raising his burning fists (ATK: 2100).

"I'll end there," Julian said grimly.

_Julian 7200LP/Sayer 6700LP_

"I draw," Sayer said with a smile "I summon Mind Master." A small hovering robot appeared, consisting of a saucer-shaped central body sporting a transparent dome, through which a brain could be seen, and two black cables ending in hands for arms (ATK: 100).

"Now I activate the effect of Mind Master. I pay 800 Life Points to sacrifice Krebons and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from my Deck." Krebons dissolved into a cloud of binary code that reformed as a red aura appeared around Sayer.

(_Sayer: 5900LP_)

"I summon Telekinetic Shocker!" Sayer called. The man in the red bodysuit with the mirrored helmet appeared before him (ATK: 1700). "Now I Tune Mind Master to Telekinetic Shocker."

Mind Master dissolved into a single Synchro Gate that encircled Telekinetic Shocker and reduced it to four glowing stars which exploded with golden light...

"_My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" _Sayer chanted.

Considering the creatures Tuned together, the Synchro Monster created was rather unusual. Magical Android was a tall, beautiful woman clad in a blue and white robe adorned with golden circuitry symbols. The same symbols ran across her exposed skin, and she wore what seemed to be a golden crown on her head. In her hands were a sword and shield, and her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. Despite her beauty though, the cold look in her eyes was petrifying (ATK: 2400).

"Next I set a card and Magical Android attacks Flamvell Urquizas," Sayer said calmly. Magical Android raised her sword and a torrent of flames shot from it, incinerating Flamvell Urquizas. Julian winced as the flames went on to strike him.

(_Julian: 6900LP_)

"I'll end my turn," Sayer said "so Magical Android's effect activates. During each of my End Phases, I gain 600 Life Points for each Psychic-Type monster on my side of the field." Magical Android raised her sword again and a rain of golden dust fell on Sayer.

(_Sayer: 6500LP_)

_Julian 6900LP/Sayer 6500LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "I Set a monster." He set Guard of Flamvell. "Now I'll lay down a face-down." He set Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

"I end there."

_Julian 6900LP/Sayer 6500LP _

"I draw," Sayer said "I activate Premature Burial and pay 800 Life Points to bring back Krebons." The cybernetic harlequin appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1200).

(_Sayer: 5700LP_)

"Next I summon Doctor Cranium." A short, mad-looking scientist wearing a lab coat and a helmet studded with light bulbs appeared (ATK: 100). "And I'll use the effect of Psi-Station." The pillars crackled with power and Doctor Cranium laughed (ATK: 400/Level 2).

(_Sayer: 5200LP_)

"Finally, I activate Emergency Teleport to summon Psychic Snail from my Deck." The snail-like creature appeared, rearing up over Sayer's other monsters (ATK: 1900). "Next I activate my face-down card, Psychic Rejuvenation. Using this card, I can increase my Life Points by 1000 for every Psychic-Type monster I control. Since I have four, my Life Points are raised by 4000."

Sayer glowed with pale green energy.

(_Sayer: 9200LP_)

"Finally, I Tune Krebons, Doctor Cranium and Psychic Snail together," Sayer said. Krebons dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Doctor Cranium and Psychic Snail, reducing them to six glowing stars that exploded with dark purple light...

Sayer raised his arms and began to chant. _"Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"_

With a great roar, the dark grey and green demon appeared, spreading its wings (ATK: 2700).

"Now, Magical Android!" Sayer called "attack that monster!" Magical Android raised her sword, but Julian's Trap lifted up and blocked the stream of flames.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Sayer snapped "you attack it!" Thought Ruler Archfiend raised its arms and launched bolts of dark green lightning from its talons, shattering Guard of Flamvell (DEF: 2000). Sayer glowed as Thought Ruler Archfiend's effect restored his Life Points.

(_Sayer: 9300LP_)

"I'll end there," Sayer said. Magical Android raised her sword and golden dust rained down on the Psychic Duelist.

(_Sayer: 10500LP_)

_Julian 6900LP/Sayer 10500LP_

"I draw," Julian muttered, staring at Sayer past Magical Android and Thought Ruler Archfiend.

"How do you feel, Julian?" Sayer suddenly asked "how do you feel knowing that your precious lover is dead and gone?" Julian's eyes narrowed.

"Be quiet, Sayer."

"You killed her, you know that," the Psychic Duelist replied "you watched her die and you didn't do a thing. You're like a wildfire, consuming all that gets too close."

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm right," Sayer said "you killed Kelsey with your powers. You were the one who took her life away."

"I said SHUT UP!" Julian roared "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to make us both draw three cards!" They drew silently.

"Now what?" Sayer asked with amusement.

"Now," Julian said in a dangerously low voice "I tear those two monsters apart. I set two cards and summon Flamvell Firedog!" The hellhound appeared with a bark (ATK: 1900). "And I'll end my turn there."

_Julian 6900LP/Sayer 10500LP_

"I draw," Sayer said "Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Flamvell Firedog." Thought Ruler Archfiend charged towards Flamvell Firedog, but one of Julian's face-down cards lifted up.

"I activate Revolution – Trick Battle!" he yelled "because my monster is weaker than yours, Revolution – Trick Battle destroys it!" Thought Ruler Archfiend howled in agony as energy tore from the Revolution – Trick Battle card and impaled it, shattering the demonic Psychic.

Sayer snarled in rage. "I end my turn!" Magical Android raised her sword and rained down golden dust on him.

(_Sayer: 11100_)

_Julian 6900LP/Sayer 11100_

"I draw!" Julian yelled "I activate One for One! I'm discarding Nitro Synchron from my hand to Special Summon a good friend of mine called Tuningware!"

As his monster began to appear, he remembered how he had got it and the lesson he had learned...

31

"_Turbo Warrior! Attack Julian's Flamvell Urquizas with Accel Slash!" Yusei called._

_The Optimus Prime themed Synchro Warrior dashed across the field and slashed through Flamvell Urquizas, obliterating Julian's Synchro Monster and dropping his Life Points to 100._

"_Now!" Yusei called "Junk Warrior, end this duel! Attack Flamvell Gurnika with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior soared across the field and smashed its fist into Flamvell Gurnika, shattering the dragon man. Julian winced as his Life Points went down to zero._

"_Good duel," he said, holding out a hand. Yusei shook it._

"_Y'know Julian, you could have won if you'd been able to stop Turbo Warrior's attack," Yusei noted "what was your next card?" Julian drew it and swore under his breath as it turned out to be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow._

"_Damn it," he muttered._

"_If you'd been able to draw another card last turn, you would have won," Yusei said "here. I've noticed your Deck relies on Synchro Summoning, like mine, and I think this could help you. I've already got a copy in my Deck and I don't need another one, so you can have it." He held out a card to Julian._

"_What is it?" the Flamvell Duelist asked._

"_It's called Tuningware. When it's used for a Synchro Summon, you can count it as Level 2 and you can draw a card as well. It isn't a Fire monster, but it should help you." Julian smiled and took it._

"_I think I can use this." He slid it into his Deck..._

31

A white star exploded from the One for One card and became a short, somewhat cute robot with a scarf tied around its lower face and a wok on its head (ATK: 100).

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Nitro Synchron!" The propane tank appeared with a chuckle (ATK: 300). "Now I Tune Nitro Synchron with Tuningware and Flamvell Firedog to Synchro Summon...!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge shot into the red and it dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Flamvell Firedog and Tuningware, reducing them to five glowing stars. The stars and gates aligned before exploding with crimson flames...

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!"_

Nitro Warrior soared from the flames and landed in front of Julian with a snarl (ATK: 2800). "Now because I used Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon a Nitro Synchro, I can draw a card." He drew. "And because I used Tuningware for a Synchro Summon, I can draw another card!" He drew again and smiled.

"Good draw?" Sayer asked.

"You bet," Julian said quietly "I activate the Spell Card Flame Phantasm! With this, I can Special Summon three Flame Phantom Tokens to your side of the field!" The Tokens appeared, looking like small human figures made of mist, with flames burning on their heads (ATK: 500x3).

"Now I activate the Spell Soul Strike! I'm equipping it to Nitro Warrior, and this card raises the equipped monster's power by 300! On top of that, during my Battle Phase, whenever the equipped monster destroys one of my opponent's monsters in battle, I can remove from play a monster in my Graveyard to attack again!" Nitro Warrior glowed with power (ATK: 3100).

"No..." Sayer gasped.

"Nitro Warrior!" Julian yelled "attack Magical Android with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior leapt into the air and charged at Magical Android as he burst into flames (ATK: 4100). His fist slammed into the monster and shattered her. Sayer cried out in pain as flames washed over him.

(_Sayer: 9400LP_)

"I use the effect of Soul Strike!" Julian called "I remove Tuningware in my Graveyard from play to attack again! Nitro Warrior, attack a Flame Phantom Token with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior charged again as his flames died down (ATK: 3100). His fist shattered the Token and Sayer cried out in pain again.

(_Sayer: 6800LP_)

"I remove Nitro Synchron from play!" Julian yelled "Nitro Warrior, attack the next Token!" Nitro Warrior charged again and smashed the second Token.

(_Sayer: 4200LP_)

"I remove Flamvell Firedog from play! Nitro Warrior, attack the last Token with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior charged and shattered the third Token. Sayer cried out in pain as the fist smashed into him.

(_Sayer: 2600LP_)

"So you are a Psychic Duelist," Sayer murmured.

"What do you mean?!" Julian snapped.

Sayer merely gestured towards the ground. Where each of his monsters had been, there was a black scorch mark. In addition, Sayers clothes bore burn marks where Nitro Warrior had struck.

"Now you see," Sayer said "you lost control two days ago and you killed Kelsey. But I can help you gain control of your..."

"SHUT UP!" Julian roared, rage coursing through his veins once again as Sayer accused him again, dared to say that Kelsey's death was _his fault_. He blazed with incandescent rage as he roughly pulled one last monster from his Graveyard...

"NITRO WARRIOR! ATTACK SAYER DIRECTLY! DYNAMITE CRUNCH!"

The demonic warrior charged across the field and threw a blazing punch into the Psychic Duelist, hurling him across the room and into the wall. Sayer gave a great cry of pain as he slammed into the solid wall and fell to the ground, body bruised and battered from Nitro Warrior's attacks...

(_Sayer: 0LP_)

"Sayer!" Akiza screamed, running over to his motionless form as Julian's cards faded away. Sayer groaned and slowly stood up.

"I'm alright, Akiza," he said softly. He then turned his gaze towards Julian. "So you do possess the power of a Psychic Duelist, Julian Mikuro."

"I don't care," Julian said quietly. With that, he started walking, stepping past Sayer and towards the elevator...

31

The guard was in his late forties, with hair that at some point had been brown, but was now mostly grey. He wore a plain dark blue uniform and black boots. A silver shield badge shone on his breast pocket, identifying him as a Sector Security officer.

But he was stuck with a disciplinary duty, the protection of New Domino's cemetery. It was the most boring job imaginable, and creepy, strolling through forests of graves and inspecting the sealed tombs for any sign of vandalism.

But tonight he had an interesting duty. Someone had apparently died in a high profile event two days before and now this guard had to protect her body from vandals and the like. In New Domino, there was a somewhat thriving trade on body-snatching. Wacky professors not sanctioned by any university or organization wanted corpses and the like to experiment with the effects of the mysterious Enerdy. It was a macabre trade, but still one that criminals were more than happy to perform.

The guard shivered. It was getting rather cold in the graveyard...

31

Inside the building he was standing guard at, something was about to happen...

Kelsey's body lay on a slab of marble in the centre of an unoccupied tomb, the air silent and musty with age. The condor mark still glowed on her arm faintly, but it suddenly blazed with bright light.

Marks spread over her exposed skin, linking together to form complex symbols. Her clothes darkened and became black robes marked with the violent condor symbol. Her pale skin became paler, almost pure snow white. Her visible veins pulsed and slowly darkened from red to purple.

A black Duel Disk appeared on her arm, shaped like a twisted dragon head. A Deck appeared in the dragon mouth and a crest of shaped feathers decorated the back of the Disk.

Finally, Kelsey's eyes opened and her pupils became the same violet as the condor mark, the whites darkening to black. She effortlessly stood up, feet landing on the cold stone floor silently. With a sense of chill purpose, she began to stride towards the door...

31

The guard suddenly heard something, the sound of rusted hinges. He rapidly stared out over the graveyard towards the gate, but it seemed closed...

So where could the noise be coming from?

Then the door behind him burst outwards, slamming him to the ground. He landed face-down, stunned by the blow from the door. But he quickly recovered and rolled over to see his assailant...

A hand gripped his throat in a grip of steel and he was lifted off the ground by something or someone possessing impossible strength for a human. He stared into Kelsey Asagi's now cold and merciless eyes as her fingers crushed his windpipe. He choked for breath as her grip tightened, the bones in his neck grating together as her impossible strength slowly crushed the life out of him.

The struggle continued for a few minutes before the guard finally let out a hideous rattling sound and fell limp. Kelsey dropped the corpse and strode away, ready to seek her new brethren... the Dark Signers...

31

Deep within the Old Enerdy system, a crossroads of walkways hung suspended over the swirling rainbow pool that was the Enerdy itself, the gateway to the Underworld.

Roman Goodwin stood on the nexus of the walkways, looking over the railings into the Enerdy. His god was ready to command him.

The Enerdy suddenly became pitch-black and the gigantic form of a spider appeared, black with red markings running across its flesh. Its eight red eyes fixed on Roman and it reared up, head level with the Dark Signer.

"My god," Roman spoke reverently, kneeling before the form of Earthbound Immortal Uru.

_Another Dark Signer has arisen,_Uru spoke, its words ripping the air and shaking the earth, a voice steeped in the power of the land itself. _You must prepare for her arrival. Welcome her, my servant, for she holds the power of the great Wiraqocha Rasca, greatest of the Earthbound Immortals._

"I hear and I obey, master," Roman said. Uru vanished into shadows that fell into the swirling void of Enerdy below.

Roman stood and left the great chamber. He entered the immense hall and the other three Dark Signers rose to greet him.

"The herald of Wiraqocha Rasca has awoken," Roman said, his voice strong with triumph. "Kalin. Find this new Dark Signer and test her potential. Then bring her to me."

"Yes, Roman," Kalin muttered, standing and walking out of the room with a crooked smile on his face...

31

_So I discovered that I am a Psychic Duelist that day. Somehow, I should have been more concerned, but I wasn't. So what if I'm a Psychic Duelist? I'd suffered too much to even care that I had power other then Flamvell Nidhogg's. _

31

Card Stats:

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Flame Phantasm

Normal Spell Card

Image: Three Flame Phantom Tokens emerging from a black void. Barely visible in the void is the face of Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.

Special Summon three Flame Phantom Tokens (FIRE/ Fiend /Level 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) to your opponent's side of the field.

*

Soul Strike

Equip Spell Card

Image: Phoenix Gearfried raising his sword, with a phantom of Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning behind him also raising his sword.

Equip only to a Warrior-Type Monster. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you may remove from play a monster in your Graveyard, and the equipped monster can attack again. If you use this effect, no other monsters you control may attack during this turn.

(Flame Phantasm and Soul Strike are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Revolution – Trick Battle

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Card Ejector facing a blurred and unidentifiable monster.

When one of your monsters would battle one of your opponent's Attack Position monsters that has a higher ATK, your opponent's monster is destroyed.

(Revolution – Trick Battle was first used by Yusei Fudo against Jack Atlas in the special of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.)

31

Digidramon: So Julian's a Psychic Duelist and he defeated Sayer! That was one epic duel!

Jack: Whatever. So the little twerp's a Psychic. I don't honestly care.

Yusei: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any kind because if he did, he'd make a real version of the Dark Synchro One-Hundred Eye Dragon that keeps its anime effects.

Digidramon: Then I'd be unstoppable! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Magical Android, Thought Ruler Archfiend, Soul Strike, Nitro Warrior and Tuningware!

Digidramon: I choose the humble Tuningware as today's Featured Card! It can be easily copied with Machine Duplication and its two effects are very useful for Synchro Summoning!

Next time on Seven Spirits, the newly reborn Kelsey faces off against Kalin with an all new deck! Can the force of Kelsey's new cards defeat Kalin's deadly Handless Combo when he unleashes the power of the mighty One-Hundred Eye Dragon? And just what Deck does the herald of Wiraqocha Rasca use anyway?

To find out, read Chapter 32 of Seven Spirits: The Curtain of Darkness!


	32. Chapter 32: The Curtain of Darkness

(Author's Note: Since Demak is referred to in this chapter; I'd best mention that his dub name is in fact Devack. When he said his name to Greiger in an earlier dub episode, it sounded like Demak to me, but I was mistaken.)

Chapter 32: The Curtain of Darkness

Kelsey moved like a ghost through the B.A.D., barely disturbing the mist and dust around her. Her robes barely drifted as she moved, her hair barely disturbed by the breeze. She walked back the administration building housing the Vessels of the Seven Spirits, unaware that their mysterious leader watched her from a window.

"Well well," the albino man spoke "it seems that the Dark Signers have a new member." He briefly considered dealing with her, a warning to the Dark Signers to leave him and his allies in peace. But unnecessary, quite unnecessary. The Dark Signers would no longer be a threat once the Great Design was set in motion and the Seven Spirits were unleashed...

Kelsey continued to walk towards the point in the world that drew her like a magnet towards the north. As a Dark Signer, she felt the flow of negative energy surging from the Old Enerdy reactor and she followed that flow to its source.

But as she took another step, a card was hurled and a monster burst into being, a large black cat of some sort with blazing orange eyes. The Infernity Beast hissed at her as Kalin stepped into view from between some ruined buildings. His hood shrouded his face from view.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he chuckled "little Kelsey Asagi. All grown up and dark, I see." Kelsey pushed her cloak aside as she raised her Duel Disk and activated it, the card panel sliding out from under the feather crest on the back of the Disk and expanding to full size.

"Who are you?" Kelsey asked coldly.

"I was once a friend, now an enemy!" Kalin laughed, pulling his hood down to reveal his face. Though Kelsey kept a calm expression, she couldn't help a gasp.

"Kalin Kessler?"

"Nice to see you remember me," Kalin chuckled "but what do you say we catch up a bit? I see you've had some Deck changes, and in fact..." He raised his own Duel Disk. "So have I!" Infernity Beast dissolved into shadows.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Kelsey cried. Her Deck automatically shuffled in its holder, as did Kalin's. Kalin's Duel Disk activated, the card panel appearing the same as Kelsey's had. The two drew their hands...

"DUEL!"

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kalin 8000LP_

As Kelsey drew from her Deck, both her condor mark and Kalin's giant mark glowed with burning light and lines of fire ran across the earth.

32

Looking down from the administration building, the albino man could see the shapes formed from the purple flames. The two marks were burnt into the earth by the purple flames that seemed somehow menacing and dangerous...

32

"I'll take the first turn!" Kelsey yelled "I activate the Field Spell Earthbound Seal!" As she slotted the Field Spell into place, purple fire exploded into being, forming seven marks, six ringed around the seventh. The outer six lines were the marks of the giant, monkey, spider and lizard that Kalin, Devack, Roman and Misty bore on their arms, along with two other marks, a hummingbird and killer whale. The central mark was Kelsey's condor mark.

"With Earthbound Seal in effect," Kelsey explained "all monsters with Earthbound in their names gain 400 attack and defence points. In addition, while I have an Earthbound Immortal monster in play, the Seal cannot be destroyed. Finally, Earthbound Immortals can be summoned with one less Tribute."

Kalin smirked.

"I summon Earthbound Shaman," Kelsey said, placing a card on her Duel Disk. A woman appeared, seemingly made out of black clay, wearing a black robe similar to Kelsey's own but lacking the condor mark, and with hair made from black feathers (ATK: 1400). Then the Earthbound Seal glowed and the Shaman gave a cry of ecstasy as the power of her gods flowed into her (ATK: 1800). "And now I activate my Shaman's ability. I simply discard an Earthbound monster from my hand to Special Summon an Earthbound monster of a lower Level from my Deck. I discard the Level 5 Earthbound Priest to summon my Level 4 Earthbound Golem."

A bulky black creature made of the same black substance as Earthbound Shaman appeared, consisting of a central sphere with a piercing red eye on it with cylindrical arms and legs sprouting from this central mass. The creature knelt and crossed its arms across its body (DEF: 1800). Then the Seal glowed once more and the golem seemed to become harder (DEF: 2200).

"Finally, I end my turn with a face-down," Kelsey said. The card appeared behind Earthbound Shaman.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kalin 8000LP_

"I draw," Kalin laughed "now I set a card and summon Infernity Beast!" The black cat appeared once more with a snarl (ATK: 1600). "Next I activate Double Summon and summon Infernity Dwarf!" A short, stout dwarf appeared, wielding a flaming battleaxe in both hands (ATK: 800).

"I end my turn there," the Dark Signer laughed.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kalin 8000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said calmly "now I summon Earthbound Spearman." A tall, brutal-looking South American man dressed in a leather breastplate and greaves appeared, wielding a spear with a point made of black metal. His skin seemed to be made of the same clay substance as Earthbound Golem (ATK: 1800). Then Earthbound Seal glowed and the Spearman roared a battle cry (ATK: 2200).

"Earthbound Shaman, attack Infernity Beast," Kelsey ordered. Earthbound Shaman smiled darkly and raised her hands, unleashing a bolt of violet lightning that shattered Infernity Beast to ashes. Kalin winced as the bolt went on to strike him.

(_Kalin: 7800LP_)

"Earthbound Spearman, attack Infernity Dwarf." The spearman charged and impaled Infernity Dwarf before charging onwards and stabbing his spear into Kalin's shoulder. The Dark Signer gave a hiss of pain as Earthbound Spearman pulled out his now bloodied weapon and returned to Kelsey's side.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Kalin cackled.

(_Kalin: 6400LP_)

"Unfortunately, I can't attack with my Golem since it's in defence mode," Kelsey said "so it's your move."

"I activate Extreme Impulse!" Kalin cackled "I send the two cards in my hand to the Graveyard to summon two Soul Tokens!" He discarded the cards and two balls of blue smoke appeared in front of him, yellow eyes blazing on the smoke (ATK: 0x2).

_Kelsey 8000LP/Kalin 6400LP_

"I draw!" Kalin laughed, cackling insanely as he saw the card. "Now I sacrifice my Soul Tokens to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" The two Tokens dissolved into a sphere of darkness that fell apart to reveal a thin grey skinned Fiend wearing pitch-black armour (ATK: 0). "Because I Normal Summoned Nightmare Hand, I can bring back a Level 2 Dark monster from my Graveyard, like Infernity Dwarf!"

The dwarf appeared, raising his axe.

"And now!" Kalin laughed "the curtain falls back to a world without light! I Tune Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand to Infernity Dwarf!" The Dark Tuner dissolved into ten glowing stars that stabbed into Infernity Dwarf, the dwarf screaming in agony as he dissolved in the negative energy and became an orange framework.

A sphere of crackling black energy engulfed the stars and framework before eight black stars ringed in dark purple emerged from the Dark Synchro Summon. Black lightning shot from the stars into the sphere as Kalin cackled insanely, raising his arms to the skies above...

"_When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open!" _he chanted _"swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" _

The orb of shadow shattered to reveal a pitch-black dragon, immense and brutal. Plates of bony armour coated its form, with scales of dark purple revealed under the armour. Great leathery wings sprouted from its upper arms and bladed spikes ran down the length of its spine. Its long, barbed talons ripped at the air as the beast moved its arms and a thin but muscular tail ripped at the earth beneath the dragon's feet. It crashed down to the earth on strong, armoured legs as it raised its head and roared.

Suddenly, flaps of skin ripped open across its entire form, revealing exactly one-hundred eyes, each baleful in gaze, the whites a dark purple, the pupils midnight black. One-Hundred Eye Dragon roared again as it towered over the field (ATK: 3000).

"Good grief..." Kelsey whispered, staring up at Kalin's beast.

"And if those points aren't enough..." Kalin cackled "One-Hundred Eye Dragon can get the effects of any Dark monster in my Graveyard. I've got three I can use in there right now, Infernity Beast, Infernity Dwarf and Infernity Destroyer."

"Wait a minute!" Kelsey exclaimed "when did Infernity Destroyer get in your Graveyard?!"

"I discarded it for Extreme Impulse!" Kalin laughed "so let's review those effects, shall we? Infernity Beast prevents you from activating Spell or Trap Cards when it attacks, Infernity Dwarf gives all my monsters a Piercing effect and Infernity Destroyer hits you for 1600 damage when it destroys a monster by battle!"

"So long as you don't have any cards in your hand!" Kelsey replied.

"Do you see any cards in these hands?" Kalin cackled, waving his left hand at her, then his right "so One-Hundred Eye Dragon gains all three of those effects!" A larger than normal eye set in the dragon's chest plate glowed and Infernity Beast and Infernity Dwarf appeared in it, accompanied by a black-skinned demon. One-Hundred Eye Dragon roared with power.

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" Kalin laughed "attack her Earthbound Shaman with Infinity Sight Stream!" All of the dragon's one-hundred eyes flashed and a stream of black energy poured from its maw, obliterating Earthbound Shaman and hurling Kelsey back into the barrier of purple flames created by Earthbound Seal. She cried out in pain as she hit.

(_Kelsey: 6800LP_)

"I wouldn't get up just yet!" Kalin chuckled "because now I can use Infernity Destroyer's effect!" As Kelsey began to stand, One-Hundred Eye Dragon's largest eye glowed and a lance of dark energy shot from it, exploding in front of Kelsey and hurling her back against the flame barrier.

(_Kelsey: 5200LP_)

Kelsey growled in pain as she stood up. Her two remaining monsters remained emotionless as they faced Kalin's One-Hundred Eye Dragon.

"I end my turn," Kalin cackled.

_Kelsey 5200LP/Kalin 6400LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "now I activate the effect of Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy to Special Summon it from my hand by offering Earthbound Golem as a Tribute since none of my monsters have greater attack power than yours." The Golem dissolved into a puddle of black clay that rose up and reformed into a being wearing a long cloak and leather armour, with talons on hands and feet and a draconic helmet covering his face. Large bat-like wings spread behind him (ATK: 0).

"A Dark Tuner, eh?" Kalin laughed.

"Yes," Kelsey replied "a Dark Tuner. Now I activate my face-down Dark Wave, multiplying Earthbound Spearman's Level by -1." Earthbound Spearman growled as dark aura burst into life around him (Level -4).

"Now I Tune Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy to Earthbound Spearman!"

Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy dissolved into six glowing stars that impaled Earthbound Spearman, who screamed in agony as he was reduced to an orange framework. An orb of shadow burst into life and ten black stars edged with dark purple burst from it, spinning around the negative energy as lightning shot between them to pierce through the sphere.

"_When the seal of the Immortals is breached by this avatar, the veil of darkness descends to drown all light in shadow! Rise up, the chosen soul! Dark Synchro! Emerge from shadow, Earthbound Avatar!" _

With a piercing scream, Kelsey's new Dark Synchro monster emerged. It was humanoid, made from the same black substance as the other Earthbound monsters. Its head was that of a fierce condor and it wore robes the same as Kelsey's, including the violet condor markings. Black wings bearing the same marks grew from its shoulder blades and its feet were a condor's talons. The ferocious Earthbound Avatar descended and landed in front of Kelsey (ATK: 3000). Then the Earthbound Seal glowed and the Avatar shrieked (ATK: 3400).

"Earthbound Avatar has a special ability," Kelsey said "while a Field Spell is in play; he can use the effects of any one Earthbound monster in my Graveyard per turn. In addition, when he does so, he gains that monster's power on his own. Plus, when he's destroyed, I can automatically Special Summon an Earthbound Immortal from my Deck, hand or Graveyard to the field, so long as a Field Spell is in play at the time. Want to try your luck with that, Kalin?"

"I'll take my chances!" Kalin cackled.

"Try this one, then," Kelsey said calmly "I'm activating the face-down I've got set. It's called Earthbound Offering and while I have an Earthbound Immortal on the field, I can send two Dark Attribute monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard. I send Earthbound Archer and Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to the Graveyard." She slotted the cards into the Graveyard.

"But you don't have an Earthbound Immortal on the field!" Kalin protested.

"I do, actually," Kelsey said "while a Field Spell is in play, Earthbound Avatar is treated as an Earthbound Immortal." Kalin ground his teeth together at that. "Now I'll use Earthbound Avatar's effect on Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca."

"WHAT?!" Kalin exclaimed.

"Thanks to those effects, my Avatar now cannot be targeted for an attack and I can attack you directly with it," Kelsey said calmly. Earthbound Avatar glowed with violet aura (ATK: 3500).

"So, Earthbound Avatar, attack Kalin directly! Earthbound Wrath!" The Avatar raised its arm with a shriek and seven bolts of lightning ripped from the skies, stabbing into Kalin and hurling him back into the flame barrier of Earthbound Seal.

(_Kalin: 2900LP_)

The Giant-marked Dark Signer stood with a hiss of pain as he faced Kelsey's monster.

"I end my turn," Kelsey said calmly. Earthbound Avatar's aura faded away (ATK: 3400).

_Kelsey 5200LP/Kalin 2900LP_

"I draw!" Kalin yelled, doing so.

"I activate Earthbound Avatar's effect," Kelsey said.

"But it's my turn!"

"I can use the effect during either player's turn," Kelsey replied coolly. "I'm targeting Wiraqocha Rasca again." The violet aura burst into life around her monster once again (ATK: 3500).

"Fine," Kalin snarled "I activate the Spell Card Infernity Burst. With this card, I can send an Infernity monster from my Deck to my Graveyard to raise One-Hundred Eye Dragon's power by that monster's attack points. I'll send Infernity Guardian." He slotted the card into his Graveyard and One-Hundred Eye Dragon glowed with purple aura (ATK: 4200). "Plus, now my One-Hundred Eye Dragon gains Infernity Guardian's effect so it can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects while I have no cards in my hand!"

"We'll see how long that lasts," Kelsey said calmly.

"Your monster won't last! One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack that pathetic thing with Infinity Sight Stream!" The dragon remained frozen, showing no sign of attacking. "ATTACK!"

"It can't," Kelsey explained "there isn't a legal target it can attack. It can't attack Earthbound Avatar because Avatar has Wiraqocha Rasca's effect, meaning it can't be made an attack target, and you can't attack me because Avatar's in the way." Kalin ground his teeth.

"I end my turn!" he snarled. One-Hundred Eye Dragon stopped glowing (ATK: 3000), as did Earthbound Avatar (ATK: 3400).

_Kelsey 5200LP/Kalin 2900LP_

"My turn," Kelsey said "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, forcing us both to draw three cards." Kalin looked absolutely shattered as the card appeared and Kelsey drew her three cards. He silently drew his three cards and stared at Kelsey with absolute hatred.

"I'll murder you for this, Wiraqocha Rasca or not," he snarled.

"Just try it, Kalin," Kelsey said coolly "you won't find me as easy to kill as some Sector Security officer. Now, since your dragon is now lacking effects, I think I can end this. I activate Earthbound Energy, allowing me to discard a monster and give its power to an Earthbound monster I control. I discard Earthbound Quetzalcoatl, which has 2600 points, and all of that power goes to Earthbound Avatar." The Avatar gained a black aura (ATK: 6000). "Now I use my Avatar's effect to take the power of Earthbound Quetzalcoatl, which grants Earthbound Avatar Piercing damage and whenever Avatar destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's attack score."

Earthbound Avatar glowed with violet aura (ATK: 8600). "Earthbound Avatar, attack One-Hundred Eye Dragon with Earthbound Wrath." The avatar of the Earthbound Immortals raised its arms and unleashed seven lightning bolts from the heavens, destroying One-Hundred Eye Dragon in a blast that crushed Kalin into the wall of flames surrounding the duel. A second later, the flames vanished as the Shadow Duel ended.

_Kelsey 5200LP/Kalin 0LP_

"I just schooled you," Kelsey spoke mockingly "I just schooled the 'undefeatable Kalin Kessler'. How's that for your pride, getting beaten by a girl?" Kalin stood up.

"Shut your mouth, bitch," he snapped, storming away in a very bad temper. Kelsey smirked and began to follow him back to the lair of the Dark Signers...

32

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Earthbound Shaman

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400

This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. Once per turn, you can discard 1 'Earthbound' monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 'Earthbound' monster from your Deck with a lower Level than the discarded monster.

*

Earthbound Priest

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400

This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. Once per turn, you can discard one Spell Card from your hand to destroy one card on the field.

*

Earthbound Golem

DARK/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800

This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. While this card is in face-up defence position, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

*

Earthbound Spearman

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300

This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. This card inflicts Piercing Damage. If this card attacks a face-down defence position monster, that monster is flipped face-up (Flip-Effects are not activated) and destroyed, and its DEF is dealt as damage to your opponent's Life Points.

*

Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Tuner /Level 6/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If there is a Field Spell Card in play and none of your monsters have higher ATK than your opponent's monster with the highest ATK, you can Tribute 1 'Earthbound' monster you control to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control no monsters and your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

*

Earthbound Avatar

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

1 'Earthbound' non-Tuner – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. This card is treated as an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster while it is face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can select one 'Earthbound' monster in your Graveyard. This card may use that monster's effect(s) and this card's ATK is increased by the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase. This effect can be used in either player's turn. If this card is destroyed while there is a Field Spell Card in play, you can Special Summon 1 'Earthbound Immortal' monster from your Deck, hand or Graveyard (This Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon).

*

Earthbound Archer

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400

This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, it's ATK is halved during damage calculation.

*

Earthbound Quetzalcoatl

DARK/ Reptile/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2600

This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. This card inflicts Piercing Damage. When this card destroys a monster by battle, its ATK is inflicted as damage to your opponent's Life Points.

(The above eight cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca

DARK/ Winged Beast/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 100/DEF: 100

There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can return up to 3 other cards you control to the Deck, then your opponent randomly discards cards from their hand equal to the amount of cards you returned, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each card discarded by your opponent.

(Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca was released in the Stardust Overdrive set in Japan, which should be released in the U.S. in November. Please note that this version of Wiraqocha Rasca is different to the one used in the anime, which had an incredibly broken and entirely different effect.)

7777777

Infernity Destroyer

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard while you have no cards in your hand, inflict 1600 damage to your opponent.

(Infernity Destroyer is a Japanese promotional card released with the Stardust Accelerator Game Guide. A U.S. release date for it is unknown. A note to readers who watch the dubbed 5D's anime, Kalin's Infernity cards used in this chapter were named 'Infernalty' in the dub for reasons known only to 4Kids. Please keep that in mind.)

7777777

Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Tuner /Level 10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard.

*

One-Hundred Eye Dragon

DARK/ Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

1 non-Tuner – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. While this card is face-up on the field, this card gains the effect(s) of any DARK monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand.

(One-Hundred Eye Dragon and Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand were first used by Kalin Kessler/Kyosuke Kiryu in Episode 34 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's. The version of One-Hundred Eye Dragon presented here is the original Dark Synchro version; a weaker Synchro has been released in Japan.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Earthbound Seal

Field Spell Card

Image: The seven Earthbound Immortal Nazca Lines, with the Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird, Spider, Monkey and Killer Whale lines arranged in a circle around the Condor lines.

All 'Earthbound' monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF. While there is an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster face-up on the field, this card cannot be destroyed. 'Earthbound Immortal' monsters can be summoned with one less Tribute than would normally be required.

*

Infernity Burst

Normal Spell Card

Image: One-Hundred Eye Dragon glowing with purple aura as Infernity Beast appears in its largest eye.

Send 1 'Infernity' monster from your Deck to your Graveyard and select 1 DARK monster you control. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the End Phase. You cannot draw during your next Draw Phase.

*

Earthbound Offering

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Armageddon Knight and Destiny Hero – Malicious tied to Aztec style altars with two Earthbound Shamans holding sacrificial knives over their chests. A statue of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu is visible past the altars, so it is clearly the one Armageddon Knight and Malicious are being offered to.

Activate only while you control an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster. Send two DARK monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard.

*

Earthbound Energy

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Earthbound Golem being held in Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's fist and clearly having its energy drained by Ccapac Apu.

Discard 1 'Earthbound' monster from your hand. Select 1 'Earthbound' monster you control, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the discarded monster until the End Phase.

(The above four cards are my own inventions and credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Extreme Impulse

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two Soul Tokens leaping from a ball of golden light.

Send 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard to activate this card. Special Summon 2 "Soul Tokens" (DARK/Fiend-Type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your side of the field. These tokens cannot be Tributed, except for a Tribute Summon.

(Extreme Impulse was released in Stardust Overdrive in Japan.)

32

Digidramon: Well, Kelsey's new Earthbound Deck is certainly a devastating one. It really put paid to Kalin's Handless Combo once she got Earthbound Avatar out!

Julian: It did...

Digidramon: Hey, it's okay Julian. At least Kelsey's back!

Yusei: Poor guy. He's really torn up about this, isn't he?

Aster: I guess anyone would. It's a hard thing to deal with, Yusei.

Akiza: It is really hard to deal with something like that. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if he did, he'd make those Earthbound cards real.

Jack: If you ask me, Julian needs to toughen up.

Digidramon: And if you ask me, Jackass Atlas, you need a lesson in sympathy. But I won't bring that up here. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are One-Hundred Eye Dragon, Earthbound Avatar, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, Earthbound Seal and Infernity Burst!

Drago: I'll choose today's card. I pick Kelsey's Earthbound Avatar as today's card, as it possesses incredibly powerful abilities and is overall a game-breaking monster. And should it go down, look out opponent, because then an Earthbound Immortal is summoned on the spot!

Digidramon: Well, that shows just how dangerous a Deck a Dark Signer can have.

Anyway, next time on Seven Spirits. Drago and Milo break into the Arcadia Movement to find Julian and get him back, but after they get caught by Sayer, Milo gets in a duel with the head of the Arcadia Movement. Can a few new cards discovered by Drago and added to Milo's Deck make a difference in this Duel? Does Milo possess a Psychic monster with greater power than Thought Ruler Archfiend? Can this duel be won, and if so, will Julian be rescued or not?

To find out, read Chapter 33 of Seven Spirits: Psychic against Psychic!


	33. Chapter 33: Psychic against Psychic

Chapter 33: Psychic against Psychic

_Though I didn't know it, Kelsey had returned to life as a Dark Signer and she was back in the Satellite. It was so ironic, that I'd come so close to her, but not even know how close until I helped Yusei and the other Signers face off against their destined opponents._

_But at the same time, my other friends hadn't given up on me..._

Rex Goodwin sat in his office and pondered the document lying on his desk. The contents were troubling to say the least. The report was of a murder committed in New Domino Cemetery, where a Sector Security officer watching Kelsey Asagi's body had been throttled to death.

However, the puzzling evidence was something Goodwin had noticed at once. The marks on the man's neck were the fingerprints of Kelsey Asagi herself, and her body was missing.

The door to the tomb she had been temporarily placed in had been sealed, Goodwin knew that for certain. But something had opened it... _from the inside_...

He could draw only one conclusion.

"Another Dark Signer walks the earth," he murmured sadly, thinking of his brother, who he knew in his heart, was one of those heralds of the Earthbound Immortals.

"What are we going to do about this, Goodwin?" Lazar asked from the other side of the desk.

"We must keep this quiet from everyone," Rex decided "Kelsey Asagi has clearly become a Dark Signer, Let everything planned proceed as arranged, the funeral, all of it."

"Won't someone notice something?"

"What reason would they have to suspect?" Rex asked "all they'd see being buried is a coffin, with no way to tell if it's empty or contains a body. The coffin will be buried and that will be the end of it."

"And should she decide to make an appearance?"

"The Dark Signers are confined to the Satellite," the director replied "so long as she remains there; she is no problem to us. Satellite residents have no way to communicate with the residents of this city. And once we gather the Signers, they will deal with her."

"What about her friends? Julian Mikuro, Drago Yuki and Milo Kawasaki?"

"They know nothing of the Eternal War between light and darkness," Rex said "and there is no need to tell them. Everyone but us must remain blind to the truth, Lazar. Otherwise, there will be chaos and panic will spread like wildfire."

"Very well, Goodwin," Lazar said, nodding and turning towards the door "I will begin the necessary arrangements." He left and quietly closed the door. Rex's gaze turned towards a picture on his desk, the only decoration there. It depicted him as a fifteen years younger black haired man standing beside Roman, who had the same blue eyes, lighter skin and wore a white lab coat.

Standing to the side of the brothers was another man, a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to the Satellite resident known as Yusei Fudo. Rex bowed his head slightly as he recalled that terrible day when the Zero Reverse had been unleashed and Professor Fudo had thought only to save his son Yusei.

Rex remembered all the hope in the Enerdy project, the hope that this energy resource could be a clean, efficient supply of electricity to mankind for the rest of time. Enerdy would never run out, the reactor was designed to produce more Enerdy the more it spun and the more it produced, the more it spun. It was an endless cycle, a perpetual motion machine to power the tools of mankind forever.

But the first system was flawed. Professor Fudo had tried in vain to convince the sponsors of the project, his superiors, that the system needed more refining, but the sponsors, seeking more money for themselves, had turned down his request and placed Roman in charge of the project.

Rex just wished their superiors hadn't been so greedy. Their desire for power and wealth had inadvertently unleashed a far greater darkness upon the world. Roman had been corrupted by shadow and had unleashed the Zero Reverse, setting the Earthbound Immortals free.

So many had perished, so many noble people... it was a terrible waste of life and Rex had ensured it would never happen again when he redesigned the reactor for use in his new utopia, New Domino City.

But now the Dark Signers threatened to overcome even the utopia Rex had built. He just hoped he could find the Signers to defeat the Dark Signers...

33

Drago and Milo stood outside the Arcadia Skyscraper, at a shady backdoor out of sight, hidden by trees and walls.

"So we get in, find Julian and get out, got it?" Drago said quietly. Milo nodded.

"How do we get in?" he asked, looking over the solid steel door in front of them. The message was clear: _"If you have no reason to come through here, stay out." _

"I'll knock," Drago said, activating his Duel Disk and pulling a card from his Extra Deck slot on the Disk as his eyes turned golden. "I'll knock hard. I summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" The towering, brutal Evil Hero appeared, raising his fists. Drago gestured to the door and Lightning Golem nodded, slamming a fist into what he probably thought was the weakest point.

Whether it was the weakest point or not, the door burst open and a loud siren began to sound. Lightning Golem vanished as Drago and Milo ran through the door and down a white painted corridor. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they ran.

Several cloaked Arcadia Movement members appeared, but Drago quickly took a card Milo tossed to him and played it. Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared with a roar and its eyes flashed. The cloaked men collapsed with shrieks of agony as Drago and Milo ran past them. Thought Ruler Archfiend vanished as the men fell unconscious.

"What was that, out of interest?" Milo asked.

"Let's just say they got the worst headaches of all time," Drago said grimly. Milo decided that that explanation was probably the least horrific one and fell silent.

They kept moving through the building; systematically taking out any Arcadia members they encountered using their monsters. Eventually, they discovered an elevator and stumbled into it gratefully, Milo's Thought Ruler Archfiend quickly knocking half a dozen men unconscious with mental force.

When the elevator arrived, they found themselves in Sayer's office. It was a nice room, with a ceiling to floor window at the back granting a panoramic view over the New Domino cityscape. Statues of Greek and Roman make were organized into an avenue leading towards Sayer's deck and several copies of famous paintings hung on the wall, mostly by Leonardo Da Vinci. Drago cast an eye over them, recalling a few from art class at Duel Academy.

"_The Vitruvian Man,"_ he murmured _"The Mona Lisa..._" He didn't really remember any of the other paintings, though he could dimly remember the art teacher gesturing at a few details in a couple.

He turned away from the paintings and noted a few bookshelves along the opposite wall. He crossed the room and examined them, running his finger along the spines. But as his finger slid over the gap between two of the bookshelves, he noticed something. A small line between them... they didn't quite fit together as the others did.

Drago ran his hand along the base of the bookshelf and between it and the carpet, found it. A cold draught from under the bookshelf!

"There's a secret room here!" he called to Milo. The Psychic user crossed the room and together they checked each book on the shelf in question.

In the end, it was Milo who found it. As he pulled on a book, there was a click and the bookshelf slowly opened outwards, revealing a cramped room with a desk, a few filing cabinets and a display case filled with Duel Monster cards. As Milo checked the papers scattered across the desk for any mention of Julian's name, Drago looked at the cards in the display cabinet and saw one of interest.

"Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode..." he murmured "Milo, don't you have a Synchro monster called Hyper Psychic Blaster?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look at this," Drago said, opening the cabinet easily and noting the lack of locks or alarms as he pulled the Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode card from it and showed it to his friend.

"An Assault Mode?" Milo murmured "but why'd he put it in here? Why isn't it in his Deck?"

"Maybe he doesn't have all the cards he needs for it," Drago suggested, examining the other cards on the shelf that he'd picked up the monster from. He could see Assault Mode Activate, so Sayer wasn't missing that... there were even a few Assault Mode support cards...

Drago quickly picked out a few cards, including Assault Mode Activate, and passed them to Milo, who gaped at him.

"This is theft!"

"Yes, it is," Drago replied "but we're taking these from a maniac with psychic powers, so let's call it liberation. Just put them in your Deck." Milo nodded and did so. Drago made a good point.

They continued to search through the filing cabinets and the desk, but found nothing.

"Damn it!" Drago cursed "where the hell does this guy keep his files?!"

"Beats me," Milo replied.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sayer said. Both Milo and Drago looked to see the Psychic Duelist standing outside the secret room, Duel Disk on his arm. The two stood up and faced him.

"Where's Julian?!" Drago demanded.

"Tut tut," Sayer said "you're trespassing in my building, you've assaulted the members of my organization, you're in my office, you're going through my files and you've stolen my property, if my eyes don't deceive me... and now you want answers from me?" He laughed. "I could have the both of you in the Facility like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Except you won't bring Sector Security in here," Milo pointed out "I picked up some stuff from your files, Sayer. Experiments on children..." he held up a folder from the desk. "Blackmailing numerous members of New Domino government..." he held up another. "So in other words, we could drag you kicking and screaming into the Facility with us." Sayer laughed again.

"Unfortunately for you two, I've got a 'Get out of jail free' card. It helps to know the real origins of the man who runs the system." He spread his arms wide. "Information is power, after all. In my files, you could dig up the dirt on any official you care to name. Whether they've had an affair behind their wife's back, if they made some money by methods not sanctioned by law... I could give it to the public and ruin them like that." He snapped his fingers again. "Now then... you are right. I don't want Sector Security in here... so I'll deal with you myself." He activated his Duel Disk.

"You want a Duel?" Drago said incredulously.

"Consider it a sporting chance," Sayer said "if I win, I'll have my cards back and I'll lock you both up for a very long time. And, Drago, I wouldn't bother mentioning your parents. I can present them with plenty of evidence that you were killed in a brawl and your body thrown into the sea. However, should you win, I'll let you go, you can keep the cards and I'll tell you where your friend is."

"How can we trust you?" Drago asked.

"Let's put it this way," Sayer replied "I'm giving you a chance to get out. Goodwin would lock you up and throw away the key in three seconds. So what'll it be?"

"I'll duel you," Milo said. Drago nodded.

"Very well," Sayer said calmly "let's duel." Milo stepped out of the hidden room and placed himself at one end of the statue avenue, the end facing the window. Sayer placed himself at the other end, the end closest to the door.

Their Duel Disks automatically shuffled their Decks and they drew five cards each.

"Game on!" they yelled.

_Milo 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"Since it's my home turf, I'll make the first move," Sayer said "I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode." The large blue snail creature appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1900). "Now I lay two cards face-down and end my turn."

_Milo 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I draw," Milo said, cursing mentally as he looked over his hand and saw a card he didn't need in his hand at all. Then he noticed another card and smiled.

"I activate Assault Teleport to return Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode from my hand to my Deck and draw two cards," he said. He slotted the Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode card onto his Deck and the Duel Disk shuffled his Deck before he drew two more cards.

He smirked as he saw his new hand, which was much better.

"I lay one monster face-down in defence mode and set two cards," he said. His monster and the two Spell/Trap cards appeared.

_Milo 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"You're using my own cards against me?" Sayer laughed "that just proves what bad taste you have."

"You had them in a display case," Drago retorted "and I know why. All that money you spent getting the best Psychic monster in the game, all the time and effort getting the cards to work with it... and then you blew it. You were so focused on an Assault Mode you didn't notice the fine print, did you? You didn't realise that you needed the regular Hyper Psychic Blaster first."

"Unfortunately..." Sayer muttered "yes."

"Well, time for the most ironic situation of the century then," Drago laughed "'cause guess which monster Milo just so happens to have!"

"It isn't possible," Sayer muttered "does he really mean it? Does this Satellite actually have a card I've spent two years trying to find?" He drew a card from his Deck and smirked as he saw it.

"I sacrifice Psychic Snail to summon Storm Caller." Psychic Snail dissolved into golden dust that reformed in a bulky, muscular man wearing a harness of some kind with a satellite dish on top (ATK: 2300). "Now, Storm Caller, attack his face-down!" Storm Caller gave a roar and a tornado burst from its satellite dish, striking Milo's face-down monster, which appeared as a golden robot with gems set into its body, red lenses for eyes and some kind of monitor set into its chest (DEF: 2200). The Mind Protector shattered instantly.

"Psychic monsters?" Sayer laughed "what is this, a fight fire with fire face-off, Kawasaki?"

"Shut it," Milo snapped "and I know full well Storm Caller can't use its effect on monsters it destroys itself, so Mind Protector will be going in my Graveyard where it belongs." Sayer clapped mockingly.

"Very good. I see you know your monster effects. Well, I think I'll end my turn there."

_Milo 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I draw," Milo said "now I activate Brain Research Lab. With this Field Spell in play, we can both Normal Summon an extra Psychic-Type monster per turn." The office setting was replaced by a dark and creepy lab, with a brain floating in a tank in the centre.

"Are you deliberately trying to benefit me?" Sayer asked "or is this just some clever strategy to win?"

"Wait and see," Milo sneered "first, I summon Mind Master." The small robot with the brain under a dome appeared (ATK: 100). "Now I use the effect of Brain Research Lab in tandem with this monster's effect. I can Normal Summon it without Tributing if I already have a Psychic monster face-up. I summon Armored Axon Kicker!"

A towering monster clad in armour of a strange reflective metal appeared, its armour covered in places by tanks of a strange green fluid. Numerous pipes were connected to ports set into the armour plating and its helmet bore a yellow visor, behind which a faint suggestion of eyes could be seen (ATK: 2200).

"Because I Normal Summoned a Psychic monster using the effect of Brain Research Lab, the Lab gets a Psychic Counter," Milo said. A light appeared on an instrument panel beside the tank containing the brain (_PSC: 1_).

"Now I'm Tuning Mind Master to Armored Axon Kicker to Synchro Summon a monster any Psychic user should know!" Mind Master dissolved into a Synchro Gate that encircled Armored Axon Kicker, reducing it to six glowing stars that exploded with black aura...

"_Through natural psychic power and the enhancing machines, healing power can be brought forth! Unifying minds bring the force of this Psychic! Synchro Summon! Psychic Lifetrancer!" _

A new Psychic monster appeared, a beautiful teenage girl with pale skin, the left side of her face, her left arm and left leg cybernetic and wearing a blue bodysuit (ATK: 2400).

"Now because I have three Psychic monsters in the Graveyard," Milo said "I activate Psychic Overload to return them to my Deck..." Mind Protector, Mind Master and Armored Axon Kicker slid from his Graveyard and he placed them on his Deck, which was automatically shuffled again. "And now I can draw two more cards." He drew two cards and smiled as he saw them.

"So you just used a cheap Pot of Avarice," Sayer said "now what? You already used up your Normal Summons for this turn."

"I've got Psychic Lifetrancer," Milo pointed out "and I know that if Storm Caller is destroyed by a card effect, you take its attack points as damage, which is why I've got this Spell Card. I activate Psychokinesis, allowing me to destroy any one card on the field!" Sayer gasped as a black orb of crackling energy burst from the Psychokinesis card and struck Storm Caller, shattering it to fragments. Sayer winced as energy from the explosion hit him.

(_Sayer: 5700LP_)

"But I take 1000 damage in return," Milo said. He winced as a bolt of lightning burst from the Psychokinesis card and hit him in the chest.

(_Milo: 7000LP_)

"Now, Psychic Lifetrancer, attack Sayer directly," Milo ordered. Psychic Lifetrancer raised her cybernetic arm and an orb of energy identical to the one from Psychokinesis appeared. Psychic Lifetrancer threw the orb, but one of Sayer's face-down rose up.

"I activate Psychic Shield," Sayer said calmly "this means that I can pay 500 Life Points to negate your Direct Attack." A red aura shield appeared between him and Psychic Lifetrancer, stopping the energy orb.

(_Sayer: 5200LP_)

"I end my turn," Milo said.

_Milo 7000LP/Sayer 5200LP_

"I draw," Sayer said "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot so we both draw three cards." They drew their cards.

"I summon Mind Master," he said. The robot appeared (ATK: 100). "Now I use Brain Research Lab to summon Telekinetic Shocker." The red bodysuit clad Psychic with the mirrored helmet appeared (ATK: 1700). Another light lit up on Brain Research Lab (_PSC: 2_).

"I Tune Mind Master to Telekinetic Shocker," Sayer spoke. Mind Master dissolved into a Synchro Gate that encircled Telekinetic Shocker and reduced it to four stars. The stars exploded with golden light...

"_My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" _

The beautiful Synchro appeared, raising her sword and shield (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate Emergency Teleport to Special Summon Psychic Commander." A new Psychic monster appeared, the chest of a robotic being clad in a pale green officer's uniform connected to a metal flying saucer with a cannon attached to the front. His four red eyes glowed with a fiery light (ATK: 1400).

"I Tune Psychic Commander with Magical Android to Synchro Summon...!" Sayer yelled. Psychic Commander became three Synchro Gates that encircled Magical Android, reducing her to five glowing stars. As the stars exploded with dark purple energy, the lights cut out for a second, casting the room into shadow...

"_Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"_

The lights snapped back on to reveal Sayer's ace Synchro Monster, the demon roaring as it spread its wings (ATK: 2700).

"I activate my face-down," Sayer said "Call of the Haunted. With this, I'll bring back Psychic Snail." The monster reappeared (ATK: 1900). "I pay 800 Life Points to let Thought Ruler Archfiend attack twice in each Battle Phase." Psychic Snail glowed with golden light that flowed into Thought Ruler Archfiend.

(_Sayer: 4400LP_)

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Psychic Lifetrancer." Thought Ruler Archfiend raised its talons and unleashed a volley of lightning bolts that shattered Psychic Lifetrancer. Milo winced as the lightning struck him and golden dust rained down on Sayer.

(_Milo: 6700LP_)

(_Sayer: 6800LP_)

"Thought Ruler Archfiend," Sayer said "attack him directly." Thought Ruler Archfiend unleashed more lightning that struck Milo, slamming him back into the window, which started to crack under the force of the impact.

"Milo!" Drago yelled as his friend slid down the window and onto the ground. Milo groaned and stood up weakly, walking around the desk and back to his position.

(_Milo: 4000LP_)

"You owe me for the window," Sayer said "that is, if you survive this duel."

"I'm winning this duel," Milo growled.

"Well, I'll give you one chance to do that," Sayer laughed "so take your turn."

_Milo 4000LP/Sayer 6800LP_

"I draw," Milo growled, smirking as he saw the card "I summon Power Injector." A Frankenstein's monster style Psychic appeared, wearing a blue bodysuit similar to Psychic Lifetrancer's and with tanks of red fluid for hands (ATK: 1300). "Now I sacrifice Power Injector and Normal Summon Overdrive Teleporter using Brain Research Lab."

Power Injector dissolved into golden sparks that reformed into a tall, thin Psychic wearing a long blue and white coat with golden circuitry patterns decorating it over a bodysuit of the same colours and patterns, the right side of his face covered by a shock of violet hair, and a green visor covering his eyes (ATK: 2100).

Another light lit up on Brain Research Lab (_PSC: 3_).

"Now I remove a Psychic Counter from Brain Research Lab to use Overdrive Teleporter's effect without paying Life Points. Thanks to that, I can Special Summon two Level 3 Psychic-Type monsters from my Deck. I summon Psychic Commander and Mind Protector." The military Tuner (ATK: 1400) and the golden robot (DEF: 2200) appeared. A light went out on Brain Research Lab. "You know Thought Ruler Archfiend isn't the most powerful Psychic monster there is. But you've never seen the two Psychic monsters more powerful than it in action, so I suppose I'm actually doing you a favour by using them. I Tune Psychic Commander with Overdrive Teleporter!"

Psychic Commander saluted, shouted something and dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Overdrive Teleporter, reducing it to six glowing stars. The stars exploded with black energy...

"_Through the great power of the mind, all things are true and possible! I call on the warrior whose mind obliterates all foes! Synchro Summon! Come forth, HYPER PSYCHIC BLASTER!" _

A white armoured warrior emerged from the Synchro Summon, blue and gold circuitry patterns running across his armour. His helmet had only a single electric blue eye and something that looked like wings extended from his shoulder blades and curved down to end at his waist. Hyper Psychic Blaster raised his arms, both hands clutching high-tech blasters, one white, sleek and elegant, the other black and bulky. The Synchro monster gave a cry of power (ATK: 3000).

"But this isn't it," Milo said "I activate my face-down! ASSAULT MODE ACTIVATE! I Tribute Hyper Psychic Blaster to summon Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode!"

A blast of black aura exploded from Hyper Psychic Blaster before fading to reveal a more heavily armoured version with a black dome over his head connecting onto a white collar, more plates of the black material armouring the rest of his form, the wing device on his back now extending out to his sides like true wings and glowing with electric blue energy, and his blasters now larger and connected to his armour with several cables (ATK: 3500).

"No!" Sayer yelled "you can't possibly use that monster!"

"I can," Milo replied "because I made sure I had all the pieces of the puzzle first. Now I activate the Spell Emergency Teleport to summon my Psychic Snail from my Deck!" The snail with a human upper body appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1900).

"I remove a Psychic Counter from Brain Research Lab to use the effect of Psychic Snail for free. I'll use it to let Hyper Psychic Blaster attack twice this turn!" A light went out on Brain Research Lab (_PSC: 1_) and golden aura flowed from Psychic Snail to Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode.

"To truly end this," Milo said "I equip Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode with Psychic Sword. This raises his attack by the difference between our Life Points if mine are lower, but only to a maximum boost of 2000." Two crackling blue bayonets appeared on the Assault Mode's guns (ATK: 5500). "Now, Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend with Cerebral Pulsar Burst!" The monster raised its weapons and gunned Thought Ruler Archfiend down with dozens of blue pulse blasts. Sayer cried out in pain as the blasts struck him.

(_Sayer: 4000LP_)

"Now I gain Life Points equal to Thought Ruler Archfiend's attack score and you take damage equal to its defence," Milo said. Sayer cried out as lightning shot from the dome protecting Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode's head and struck him, while golden dust rained down on Milo.

(_Sayer: 1700LP_)

(_Milo: 6700LP_)

The blades from Psychic Sword were sheathed into the Assault Mode's blasters (ATK: 3500).

"Hyper Psychic Blaster can attack again," Milo said calmly "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, end this Duel with Cerebral Pulsar Burst!" Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode unleashed a veritable firestorm of blue pulse blasts that tossed Sayer back into the far wall and left scorch marks across the white surface. Psychic Snail was reduced to a rain of rainbow shards that vanished before hitting the ground.

Sayer groaned in pain.

(_Sayer: 100LP_)

Then lightning shot from Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode to strike the Psychic Duelist as golden dust rained down on Milo.

_Milo 8600LP/Sayer 0LP_

Milo stepped forwards as his monsters faded away to nothing, Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode seeming rather smug at defeating the man who had imprisoned it in the display case for so long.

"Now, where's Julian?!" Milo demanded.

"Well... I am a man of my word," Sayer groaned, standing up and dusting off his trench coat "he isn't here."

"If you've harmed a hair on his head...!" Milo threatened, raising a fist.

"I haven't done anything to him!" Sayer snapped "some people broke in and busted your friend out. The security recording showed one of them saying something about getting back to the B.A.D."

"They're in the Satellite," Drago murmured.

"Let's go," Milo nodded. But as they started to move towards the door, Sayer pulled a card from his Deck and slid it onto his Disk. It materialized as a blade of blue energy with a steel hilt, the true form of Psychic Sword, which Sayer raised with both hands.

"I can't let you leave," he said "you've learned far too much. I guess I'll be getting my hands dirty after all. I planned to blast you out the window with my monsters, Kawasaki, but I guess I got the slap in the face I deserved for not locking that display cabinet. Now I'm resorting to brute force."

"Milo!" Drago yelled. Milo nodded, already sliding a card from his Deck. He tossed it to Drago as Sayer charged, the wielder of Hyper Psychic Blaster evading the man's skilled swing with the Psychic Sword as Drago slashed the card onto his Duel Disk.

"Hyper Psychic Blaster!" the son of Jaden Yuki yelled. The Psychic Synchro appeared, raising his blasters. "Knock him out!" Drago ordered, gesturing to Sayer, who was raising his Psychic Sword again.

"Affirmative!" Hyper Psychic Blaster grated, raising his white blaster and firing off three pulse rounds that caught Sayer in the back. The Psychic Duelist screamed as his limbs thrashed wildly, and then he fell to the floor, motionless. The Psychic Sword fell from his grip and vanished.

"Good work, soldier," Drago said. Hyper Psychic Blaster saluted and vanished. "You okay, Milo?"

"Yeah," Milo growled, standing and clamping his hand around his right wrist "bastard got my wrist with the tip when I dodged." Blood stained his fingers as he lifted his hand away to let Drago look at the cut.

"It's just a flesh wound," Drago determined "it'll heal in half an hour."

"Sayer? Sayer?!" Both of them looked to see Akiza, who was knelt beside the unconscious Sayer and feeling for a pulse at his neck desperately.

"He's unconscious, not dead," Drago said.

"What happened here?!" the Black Rose Witch said accusingly.

Drago sensed that Milo was about to mention Sayer taking a sword to them, so he discreetly shook his head. Milo tensed slightly and his eyes questioned, but Drago just stepped towards the door.

"What happened?!" Akiza yelled, standing and activating her Duel Disk "Rose Tentacles!" She slashed a card onto her Duel Disk and the squid-shaped rose plant appeared, blocking the door with its thorny vines.

"We just wanted to find our friend, Julian Mikuro," Drago said "we had a Duel with Sayer, a friendly thing, but it got out of hand and he got knocked unconscious. Look, you stay here and we'll get some medical aid." Akiza seemed doubtful, but gestured. Rose Tentacles withdrew its vines and vanished. Drago nodded to the teenage girl and left the room with Milo.

"Why wouldn't you let me say anything?" Milo asked sharply as they entered the elevator. Drago looked at him.

"Because I can see that he's all Akiza has," the Evil Hero duelist replied "she loves him. I won't break her heart by telling her what Sayer is truly like."

"Why do you even care? She tried to kill Julian before!"

"I care for the same reason that I left Duel Academy to come to Satellite and fight the criminals," Drago replied "because I've seen the suffering in the world and I want to try and stop it."

Milo fell silent after that...

33

_My friends had tried to find me, and Milo had gained some new cards in the bargain, but I had already been 'rescued' by a different group of people. _

_At the time, I wondered why these strangers had gone to the effort of rescuing me from an organization as powerful as the Arcadia Movement. I soon found out..._

33

Card Stats:

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Psychic Shield

Normal Trap Card

Image: A glowing red shield appearing in front of the man from Assault Mode Activate to block the attack of a Raging Flame Sprite that has dodged around the man's monsters, a Psychic Snail and Telekinetic Shocker.

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack. Pay 500 Life Points and negate that attack.

(Psychic Shield is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

33

Digidramon: Well, that was a great chapter. Another Assault Mode monster got used, Milo got another duel and Sayer got beaten! Man, I hate Sayer, so it's no wonder he's lost all his duels so far!

Milo: He was about to kill us, so I guess beating him and knocking him out with Hyper Psychic Blaster was a good idea. I'm just wondering why you wouldn't let me say anything to Akiza.

Digidramon: Because I feel sorry for Akiza. And because canon states that Akiza trusts Sayer and being told he tried to murder you and Drago would shatter that trust. It's about five percent because of canon and ninety-five percent because I feel sorry for Akiza.

Drago: In other words, you really feel sorry for Akiza. But I think we all know you'd prefer it if Akiza was with Yusei, because you're such a massive Faithshipping fan.

Digidramon: Yeah, I confess. I massively support Faithshipping, mostly because I like the idea of Yusei and Akiza together. Sue me.

Jack: Well, Digidramon clearly doesn't deserve to own Yu-Gi-Oh, so it's good he doesn't.

Digidramon: Shut up, Jackass. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's Cards are Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, Psychic Lifetrancer, Hyper Psychic Blaster, Magical Android and Thought Ruler Archfiend!

Yusei: I choose Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode as today's Featured Card. It possesses a rather situational ability, but it can work well to your advantage if used under the right circumstances. In addition, Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode is one of three Level 11 monsters in the game, alongside Yubel – Terror Incarnate and Gate Guardian. And finally, Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode is the most powerful Psychic monster in the game as well, so it's a very good card for Milo to have.

Digidramon: It is indeed, Yusei.

Next time on Seven Spirits, Julian is brought back to the Satellite by his mysterious rescuers and as he is tested by their mysterious leader, he will discover the true purpose of the Seven Spirits for the very first time. At the same time, Milo and Drago return to the Satellite and enlist the help of Crow Hogan and Yusei Fudo to rescue Julian from the Vessels of the Seven Spirits.

Can Julian defeat the leader of the Vessels? What is the purpose of the Seven Spirits? Why exactly are the Vessels based in the B.A.D.?

And can Milo and Drago rescue Julian, even with the help of Crow and Yusei?

To find out, read Chapter 34 of Seven Spirits: A Purpose Unveiled!


	34. Chapter 34: A Purpose Unveiled

Chapter 34: A Purpose Unveiled

_I was rescued from the Arcadia Movement, but I didn't know why or even who my rescuers were..._

Julian sat in the cramped compartment in the boat's hull, opposite his rescuers. He didn't know either of them by name, but he knew them by title already.

One was a teenage girl, Italian from her appearance and slightly accented voice, wearing a blue spaghetti strap top under a white sleeveless jacket with blue snowflake patterns decorating it and ankle length white trousers. Her waist length hair was dyed ice blue and her eyes were ocean blue. From the soothing aura Julian felt emanating from her, a calming presence like the ocean depths, but Julian could sense the dangerous power welling within.

She was clearly the Vessel of Water.

The other was about Drago's age, a hard-faced young man wearing hiking boots, combat fatigue jacket and trousers. He had short brown hair and hard eyes of deep brown. His Duel Disk seemed made of granite and was studded with several gems.

His aura was a hard, solid one, unmoveable, intangible... He was the Vessel of Earth.

"Who are you two?" Julian asked. They looked at him.

"I'm Marina," the girl said.

"The name's Kevin," the boy added. They fell silent again, but Marina seemed to want to talk some more.

"Julian, isn't it?" she said quietly. Julian nodded in reply. "I watched your duels in the Legacy of Champions. I'm sorry about that girl who died." Julian looked at her, staring right into her eyes and Marina saw the sorrow in his soul, the pain and the loss.

He remained silent, and Marina reached out and gently placed her hand on his. He didn't show any sign of acceptance, but he didn't move her hand away either.

34

After a long while, the boat docked in the Satellite and they disembarked. Julian breathed the air and looked at the factories, the warehouses of the Satellite, his home for two years.

But now it felt empty. It wasn't the same without Kelsey there, and Julian felt pangs of sorrow in his heart as he felt the pain of Kelsey's death again.

Marina looked at him and smiled sadly.

They started to walk through the streets of the Satellite, the crowds parting as the three Vessels approached. Perhaps they felt the elemental power flowing from the three, perhaps it was something else, but everyone moved out of the way...

34

They continued, drifting through the empty B.A.D. silently. Eventually they came to the reactor building and entered.

Jordan and Sarayu were sitting on a crimson upholstered sofa with their arms around each other, Sarayu resting her head on Jordan's shoulder.

Krieger stood in the corner, his eyes flickering to examine Julian carefully. Whatever he gleaned from the examination, he didn't show on his face.

And finally, the mysterious albino, their leader sat on a throne formed from stone shaped by supernatural forces to be as well-formed and noble as possible. The man still wore his familiar blank suit, his crimson eyes and colourless hair somehow at odds with his surroundings.

Julian looked over the four in the room. From Jordan he felt an aura of shifting darkness, intangible, elusive and shrouded, but powerful nonetheless. Clearly this boy was the Vessel of Darkness.

From Sarayu, Julian felt the same calm aura of the breeze, with the destructive power of a raging typhoon just held there, inert, but the potential still there. The Vessel of Wind held the same aura as before.

Then from Krieger, Julian felt a searing radiance, a powerful light so strong it could sear through any darkness. The old man was the Vessel of Light.

And finally, the albino, the man without a name. He was impossible for Julian to hold down, both a singularity and a void, both fire and water, wind and earth, light and darkness. He was all the elements at once and then something entirely different to any of them. He was the Alpha and the Omega, all things and nothing.

Julian tried to figure it out. So far, each of the Vessels had wielded the power of an elemental attribute represented in Duel Monsters, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness. But there were only six, so what could this man wield?

Then he remembered something. Watching old Battle City tournament DVDs with his uncle and seeing those extraordinary three cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. They had been something entirely different, a seventh attribute greater than any of the other six. The Divine Attribute was surely what the albino possessed.

He was the Vessel of Divinity.

"Welcome, Vessel of Flames," the albino said, remaining seated and fixing his gaze on Julian. "Or would you prefer the name Julian Mikuro?"

"Yes, call me Julian. And I'd like to know your name, since you clearly know mine."

"I have many names," the albino spoke "across my life; I have taken so many identities. Almost every person I meet knows me by a different name. It is safer that way. However, the name I was born with and the name I have decided to take under these circumstances is Ryutaro Miyamoto."

"Well then, Ryutaro, why am I here?"

"You are here because you are a Vessel of one of the Seven Spirits," Ryutaro said "that is impossible to doubt. We need you, Julian. The Seven Spirits need us to be united."

"But why do they need all seven of us? Why do they need humans? I've felt Flamvell Nidhogg's power."

"You've felt a reduced power," Ryutaro said, his voice becoming bitter. "The Seven Spirits need us because they are imprisoned. Long ago, they reigned over this world, but were defeated by a trick designed by a higher power that broke the rules to interfere merely because it saw the order... the rightful order! It saw that order as wrong! But the Spirits discovered a weakness in their imprisonment. By uniting their power with a human's soul, they could escape imprisonment partially, with their power much reduced; only released when the human calls it forth."

"But the Seven Vessels together can free the Spirits, Julian. And if we free them... then their blessing will be bestowed upon us and we can shape the world as we wish."

And Julian saw the meaning in those words, the power to create and destroy, the power to make anew what was lost.

"I could... have Kelsey... back?" he whispered.

"Kelsey? Your lover? The girl who died during the events of the Legacy of Champions tournament?" Ryutaro questioned.

"Yes," Julian whispered sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss, Julian Mikuro," Ryutaro said "but you are right. You could have Kelsey back. If we gain the blessing of the Seven Spirits, we shall be as gods. Even the reversal of death will not be beyond us. We could halt the flow of time on our loved ones, make them immortal. You could do so with your lover. You could truly be together... for all time." Julian looked into the man's eyes and in this wild hope the words inspired, the Vessel of Flames never questioned in his mind, never once wondered if this was true or not.

Julian never worried if Ryutaro was even capable of such a lie. The dream was engulfing him, the hope that he could have that power, the power to let him and Kelsey be together for the whole of time.

"What do I have to do?" he whispered. Ryutaro smiled as he saw Julian fall into the belief that the Seven Spirits could truly bring Kelsey back forever.

"Just trust me," the Vessel of Divinity "but first, there is one final test. The ritual to free the Seven Spirits will be draining on body and soul. I need to know if you are able to last through it."

"How?" Julian asked. Ryutaro just smiled and raised his right arm, which had a Duel Disk on it. The main part of the Duel Disk was divided into six segments with a glass sphere in the centre. Each of the six segments was coloured after an elemental attribute and bore the kanji symbol of that attribute. The central orb had the kanji sign for the Divine attribute carved into its surface elegantly.

"We duel," the Vessel of Divinity said calmly. Julian nodded and raised his own Duel Disk.

They drew their hands, Ryutaro holding his in his right hand.

"You're left-handed?" Julian noted.

"No, I'm ambidextrous actually," Ryutaro said "I just prefer to stand out a little."

"Whatever suits you, I guess," Julian shrugged.

Their Duel Disks activated.

_Julian 8000LP/Ryutaro 8000LP_

"You may begin," Ryutaro said.

"Thanks," Julian said, drawing a card "I set a monster and end my turn." The face-down Guard of Flamvell appeared.

_Julian 8000LP/Ryutaro 8000LP_

"I draw," Ryutaro said calmly "I activate Painful Choice. With this, I pick five cards from my Deck and you select one, which is added to my hand. Then the remaining four are sent to my Graveyard." He went through his Deck and picked out five cards. Julian gasped as he saw them.

"All five Exodia pieces?!" he yelled in horror.

"You're honestly surprised?" Krieger spoke from his position in the corner "those cards aren't exactly hard to get. They aren't one of a kind. They're rare, but not one of a kind."

"Pick one, if you'd please," Ryutaro said.

"I pick... the Left Leg of the Forbidden One," Julian decided "if I choose Exodia's head; I just bet you'll pull a Backup Soldier on me." Ryutaro nodded and added the chosen monster to his hand, before slotting the other four pieces of Exodia into his Graveyard.

"I activate Magical Mallet," he said "taking the five cards in my hand and shuffling them back into my Deck before drawing five more cards." He slotted the cards onto his Deck and his Disk automatically shuffled the Deck before Ryutaro drew five new cards. He didn't react to the hand.

"_Man, his poker face is good," _Julian thought.

"I summon Armageddon Knight," the Vessel of Divinity said. The samurai plate armoured warrior appeared, raising his broadsword (ATK: 1400). "I like this monster. He looks a lot like my father when he charged into battle so long ago, in the service of the shogun, with all intent to die so that I might live..."

"_Did he say shogun?! Just how old is this guy?!" _

"I use Armageddon Knight's effect to send Left Leg of the Forbidden One from my Deck to my Graveyard," Ryutaro decided. The card slid from his Deck and Ryutaro slotted it into his Graveyard.

"_What's this guy's plan? He just sent the Exodia pieces to the Graveyard when any sane person would be bringing them to their hand!"_

"I believe you're wondering why I just sent all five pieces of Exodia to the Graveyard," Julian's opponent said calmly "well, gathering Exodia into your hand isn't the only way to win with it. The method I use isn't very well known; the only occasion it was used that I have knowledge of took place quite literally out of the public view. It was used by Gozaburo Kaiba against his upstart adoptive son Seto in a virtual world."

"But this power is still existent, though Seto defeated it. I call on it now, I bid it awaken as its master! I activate Contract with Exodia!"

"Contract with Exodia?!" Julian exclaimed "what the hell is Contract with Exodia?!"

"Because I have all five pieces of Exodia in the Graveyard, I can summon the mighty Exodia Necross from my hand!" Ryutaro said proudly. Lightning flashed outside, the light piercing into the building through the windows to bleach the faces of the duellists' electric blue for a split second. Thunder boomed from the heavens as the ground before Ryutaro ripped open.

An immense, pallid grey hand burst from the fissure and gripped into the earth. A second hand followed as the creature pulled itself free. Julian gasped in shock and horror as he beheld Exodia Necross.

The creature was a titan, so tall its head almost touched the three-storey high ceiling of the room. It had skin of a dead, pallid grey, Symbols of crimson and gold ran over its flesh and it wore only a plate skirt of beaten copper. Its mighty fists were clenched, poised to crush Julian. Though he couldn't see its face, Julian beheld the baleful blood red eyes of the terrible beast as it gave an almighty roar filled with rage and hate (ATK: 1800).

"This is your great power?" Julian sneered. "A Level 4 monster with 1800 points?"

"A Level 4 monster with 1800 points that gains 500 points in each of my Standby Phases and is immune to destruction in battle by battle and Spell or Trap Cards," Ryutaro replied. Julian gasped. "I equip Exodia Necross with Big Bang Shot, raising its power by 400 and allowing it to inflict Piercing Damage." The titan's fists glowed like a supernova and it roared (ATK: 2200). "Exodia Necross, attack his face-down monster!" Exodia Necross brought a fist down on Guard of Flamvell, which screamed and shattered (DEF: 2000).

Julian winced as a shard of Guard of Flamvell's armour sliced across his cheek, leaving a shallow cut.

(_Julian: 7800LP_)

"Now, Armageddon Knight, attack him directly." Armageddon Knight charged and slashed his sword across Julian's chest.

(_Julian: 6400LP_)

"I'll end my turn there with a face-down," Ryutaro said. The card appeared.

_Julian 6400LP/Ryutaro 8000LP_

Julian drew somewhat shakily.

"I activate Tuning, discarding four cards from my Deck to add Debris Dragon to my hand." The card slid from his Deck and he added it to his hand before sending four cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. Julian smirked as he saw exactly the one he needed in the four.

"How is this going to defeat Exodia Necross?" Ryutaro asked, apparently irritated.

"Well, just wait one minute and you'll see," Julian replied "I summon Debris Dragon!" The younger version of Stardust Dragon appeared with a cute growl (ATK: 1000).

"What?!" Ryutaro exclaimed "but you use Fire monsters! You use Flamvells, not Dragons!"

"True," Julian replied "but I'm about to summon a monster that needs a little Light. I use the effect of Debris Dragon to revive Tuningware!" The cute robot appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 100). "Next I activate Machine Duplication. I don't have just one copy of Tuningware in my Deck; I picked up two more in the Satellite! And with Machine Duplication, I can bring out the other two!" Two more Tuningware appeared (ATK: 100x2).

"Why?" Ryutaro asked "why go to all this effort? What are you summoning, Mikuro?!"

"Something my uncle gave me," Julian whispered "something Kelsey gave me. Something Yusei gave me. But most of all, the one thing my parents could give me."

"What?"

"My uncle gave me Debris Dragon," Julian said, looking at his opponent. "Yusei gave me the first Tuningware. Kelsey gave me two more. But my parents gave me the thing that these monsters together can create! I increase the Level of a Tuningware by one!" One of the three robots glowed (Level 2). "Now I Tune Debris Dragon to all three Tuningware to Synchro Summon...!"

Debris Dragon growled and dissolved into four Synchro Gates that encircled the three Tuningware, cutting them down to four glowing stars that exploded with golden light. Julian closed his eyes and felt the spirits of his uncle, his parents and, most of all, Kelsey with him as he began his chant.

"_The clustering light of all who hope becomes a single shining soul! The lone light in the shadows, awaken to aid me in this battle! Synchro Summon! Shine brightly, Light End Dragon!"_

"WHAT?!" Ryutaro roared in shock as he heard the three words that made a single terrible name, a name that tore at him. It was impossible. Julian used Fire monsters, but now the boy was calling on a true and great light!

Julian opened his eyes as a pure white dragon emerged from the Synchro Summon, spreading the wings of an angel from its shoulders, serpentine body graceful in the air as golden eyes glared at Exodia Necross. Light End Dragon gave a roar of holy power as it shone brightly (ATK: 2600).

"Because I just used three Tuningware for a Synchro Summon," Julian said, voice insignificant in the great radiance of Light End Dragon "I can draw three cards." He did so as a horrified Ryutaro stared at Light End Dragon. "Now I equip Light End Dragon with Rainbow Veil, which negates the effect of any monster that battles my dragon." The pure white light of Light End Dragon split into the seven bright colours of the rainbow and the holy creature roared.

"But that means..." Ryutaro began, trailing off as he realised the meaning.

"It means I can destroy Necross by battle," Julian said softly "Light End Dragon. Attack Exodia Necross with Judgment of Light!" Light End Dragon unleashed a jet of golden flames from its maw, engulfing the black titan that was Exodia Necross. The creature screamed as the effect negating properties of Rainbow Veil removed its protection and it shattered into black fragments. Ryutaro howled in pain as the flames took him and hurled him across the room...

(_Ryutaro: 7600LP_)

The Vessel of Divinity stood, shoulders shaking in rage and pain. His eyes burned with anger as he looked at Julian with pure hatred. The other five Vessels all watched the face-off with baited breath, observing that Julian now held the only monster on the field.

"I play a card face-down to end," Julian said.

_Julian 6400LP/Ryutaro 7600LP_

"I draw!" Ryutaro snarled "now I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He drew twice, barely reacting to the cards. "I now activate De-Synchro, splitting your Light End Dragon back into its component monsters." Julian shrugged as Light End Dragon dissolved into four orbs of light that formed into Debris Dragon (ATK: 1000) and the three Tuningware (ATK: 100x3).

"So?" he asked "even if you destroy Debris Dragon, what's stopping me using a card to revive it? And if you destroy one Tuningware, I'll just use the other two as Level 2 monsters and summon Light End Dragon again. You can't beat that."

"Let's test those odds of yours, shall we?" Ryutaro replied "I return all monsters in my Graveyard to my Deck to summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!" With a roar, golden dust formed in the air, condensing into a titan, a creature with bronze-coloured skin, wearing a plate skirt of copper and shoulder plating of the same colour. Essentially, it was the living counterpart to Exodia Necross (ATK: ?).

Julian knew better than to mock. Exodia Necross had already shown him exactly how dangerous Ryutaro's monsters could be, despite initial appearances.

"Exodius gains 1000 attack points for every Normal Monster in my Graveyard," Ryutaro explained "and when it attacks, I send any one monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. Finally, if I send all the Exodia pieces to the Graveyard with that effect, I get an automatic victory."

"You'd have to declare five attacks," Julian pointed out "that's five turns until you win. I can easily destroy the thing in that amount of time."

"Wrong," Ryutaro replied "because I'll win in one turn. I activate Diffusion Wave-Motion! By paying 1000 Life Points and choosing 1 Level 7 or higher Spellcaster I control, that monster alone can attack this turn and it has to attack all of your monsters once! I choose Exodius!"

(_Ryutaro: 6600LP_)

"But I have four monsters," a puzzled Julian pointed out "how does that work out at five attacks?"

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card," Ryutaro retorted "Spell Soul. Since I activated a Spell Card this turn, I can Special Summon a Spell Soul Token to your field." A black imp with runic signs carved into its flesh appeared in front of Julian (DEF: 500).

"Crap," Julian muttered.

"Exodius!" Ryutaro commanded "attack a Tuningware!" Exodius roared and raised a blazing fist, drawing it back... "I send Left Leg of the Forbidden One from my Deck to my Graveyard!" Ryutaro yelled. Exodius glowed with orange aura (ATK: 1000). It threw its fist forwards, unleashing a blast of fiery orange power that obliterated Tuningware. Julian cried out as the flames washed over him.

(_Julian: 5500LP_)

"Now, attack the next Tuningware!" Ryutaro ordered "I send Right Leg of the Forbidden One from my Deck to my Graveyard!" Exodius drew back its blazing fist again and sent a blast of fiery power shooting into the next Tuningware. Julian screamed as the flames washed over him again.

(_Julian: 3600LP_)

"Attack Debris Dragon! I send Left Arm of the Forbidden One from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Exodius roared as its power grew (ATK: 3000). A second later, a blast of power obliterated the Dragon Tuner and Julian screamed in agony.

(_Julian: 1600LP_)

"Exodius, attack the Spell Soul Token! I send Right Arm of the Forbidden One from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Exodius roared and hurled its fist forwards (ATK: 4000). The Spell Soul Token was annihilated, but its defensive position protected Julian's Life Points from harm.

"Exodius, attack Tuningware and end this! Summon Exodia and destroy him!" Exodius unleashed a burst of power from its fist, but no Exodia the Forbidden One card slid from Ryutaro's Deck and Julian didn't scream in agony.

"I activate Final Hope," Julian said quietly "this card negates the attack of a monster that would destroy the last monster remaining on my field. In addition, since your monster has more attack points than twice my Life Points, I get to draw a card for every thousand points it has. I draw four cards." He drew them and smiled. "You don't win yet. I have one chance to defeat Exodius."

"Then prove it! Defeat Exodius!" Ryutaro laughed mockingly.

_Julian 1600LP/Ryutaro 6600LP_

"I draw," Julian said "I activate Harmony Revival. This allows me to Special Summon back up to two copies of a Level 1 monster, so long as I already have a copy on the field. I bring back both Tuningware." The other two copies of the cute robot appeared beside their clone (ATK: 100x2).

"Now I summon Nitro Synchron." The crimson propane tank appeared with a chuckle (ATK: 300). "I raise the Levels of two Tuningware to Level 2." Two Tuningware glowed (Level 2). "And I Tune my three Tuningware to Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon...!" Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge shot into the red and it dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled all three Tuningware and reduced them to five glowing stars that exploded with crimson flames...

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!" _Julian chanted. Nitro Warrior burst from the flames with a roar (ATK: 2800). "Because I used three Tuningware for a Synchro Summon, I can draw three cards!" He did so. "And because I used Nitro Synchron to summon a Nitro Synchro Monster, I can draw another card." He drew another card.

"Now what?" Ryutaro asked "you still can't win. Nitro Warrior has nowhere near enough power to defeat Exodius."

"But I can summon something to give it enough power," Julian whispered "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Debris Dragon." Ryutaro suddenly realised what was coming as the child version of Stardust Dragon appeared (ATK: 1000). "Now I activate Two to Two. This allows me to revive two Level 1 monsters from my Graveyard, and I'm reviving two Tuningware!" The two robots appeared (ATK: 100x2). "I increase the Levels of both Tuningware to two." The two robotic monsters glowed (Level 2x2).

"No..." Ryutaro gasped.

"I Tune Debris Dragon to both Tuningware!" Julian yelled "to Synchro Summon...!" Debris Dragon dissolved into four Synchro Gates that encircled the Tuningware and reduced them to four glowing stars that exploded with golden aura...

"_The clustering light of all who hope becomes a single shining soul! The lone light in the shadows, awaken to aid me in this battle! Synchro Summon! Shine brightly, Light End Dragon!"_

Light End Dragon appeared once again, shining with holy aura (ATK: 2600). "And now...!" Julian yelled "I end this. I equip Nitro Warrior with Nitro Burst. Whenever a monster equipped with Nitro Burst destroys an opponent's monster in battle, I can change the battle position of another monster you control. I also equip Nitro Warrior with Equip Echo. This means that I can remove an Equip Spell Card in my Graveyard from play to count the effect of Equip Echo as that of the removed card, and I'm removing Rainbow Veil!" Nitro Warrior gained a rainbow aura...

"No!" Ryutaro gasped.

"Nitro Warrior!" Julian yelled "attack Exodius with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior lunged at the titan, drawing back a blazing fist (ATK: 3800). Rainbow Veil shone and Exodius groaned, the loss of his effect also taking away his attack points (ATK: 0). Nitro Warrior slammed into Exodius and shattered it with a powerful punch.

Ryutaro cried out in pain as flames washed over him, tossing him into the far wall.

(_Ryutaro: 2800LP_)

"Now I use the effect of Nitro Burst to switch Armageddon Knight into defence mode!" Julian yelled "then I use Nitro Warrior's effect to switch it back into attack mode and attack again!" Armageddon Knight knelt, but was quickly forced to stand up again as Nitro Warrior charged (ATK: 2800) and slammed a fist into the dark warrior, shattering it and sending a blast of flames into the Vessel of Divinity.

(_Ryutaro: 1400LP_)

"Now," Julian whispered "I end this." Ryutaro gazed at his opponent and he suddenly saw a new power shining in Julian's soul, a flame of holy power far greater than the power of Flamvell Nidhogg.

"Who are you?" the Vessel of Divinity whispered "what will you become?"

"I am Julian Mikuro," Julian whispered "I am the Vessel of Flames. I hold the power of Flamvell Nidhogg. I am the lone warrior, the one who stands apart from the world. I consume everything with my power. I have no destiny but destruction. I have no power than to destroy."

"And now I end this. Light End Dragon... end this with Judgment of Light!" Light End Dragon reared up and unleashed a stream of golden flames that engulfed Ryutaro, the Vessel of Divinity screaming in agony as the holy fire seared into his very soul...

_Julian 1600LP/Ryutaro 0LP_

Julian stood and stared into Ryutaro's eyes for a long while as Nitro Warrior and Light End Dragon faded away to nothing.

"Now," he whispered "I am become Death, the Great Destroyer. I consume all with this power. I destroy everything to ever exist. I am Fire and Fire has no allies. Fire has no lovers, no friends, and no family. Fire consumes all, and I have consumed everything I held dear. My uncle, my parents, Kelsey... I've lost them all and I have nothing left to lose. Am I ready to help make this world perfect?"

"Yes," Ryutaro spoke, the single word somehow incredibly powerful in the tone he spoke. It sang of untold destinies, of a future filled with power and glory for all Seven Vessels. But most of all, it sang of the Vessel of Divinity and his hidden knowledge... the terrible design he planned to enact...

34

Drago and Milo stood on the edge of the B.A.D., their Duel Runners already locked to railings beside them. They were waiting for friends.

A Duel Runner engine roared as a jet black Runner leapt from a ramp of ruined building to land neatly beside Drago and Milo, twisting sideways and skidding to a halt. Its two riders dismounted.

One was Yusei. The other was wearing a black helmet, which he pulled off to reveal carrot orange hair sticking up like a brush from his head. A black leather band covered his forehead, metal rings pierced through the band. He wore a leather jacket over jeans and an orange shirt, his eyes a piercing blue. He pressed a button on his Duel Runner's console.

_Disengaging Duel Disk_

His jet-black Duel Disk detached from the Runner with a hiss of steam and the Turbo Duelist attached it to his gauntlet calmly, the Disk shifting into Duel mode, card panel extending out.

"Hey there, Crow," Drago said. The orange haired boy gave a smirk.

"Hey, Drago," he replied "so, Julian's in trouble?"

"Somewhere in there," Milo said, gesturing into the B.A.D. They all looked into the ruined zone of the Satellite.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Drago asked.

"Of course!" Crow exclaimed "Julian needs our help, Drago! We're not letting him down!" Yusei nodded.

"We're helping him," he added "he needs us to help him deal with Kelsey's death." Drago looked from Milo to Crow to Yusei.

"Then let's do this," he said. They turned and, pausing only to let Crow secure his Duel Runner, ran into the B.A.D., separating to search for Julian...

34

_I thought my destiny had become clear, but I was terribly wrong. I thought my power could only destroy, but I couldn't see the greater picture. I was born to be the wildcard in the game, the one with no set path. I was unbound by Fate and I alone could choose between endurance and destruction..._

34

Card Stats:

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Tuning

Normal Spell Card

Image: Spirit of the Harp plucking her harp.

Add 1 Tuner Monster from your Deck to your hand. Send a number of cards equal to that monsters Level from your Deck to the Graveyard.

(Tuning was first used by Yusei Fudo against the Shadow Drone (Grady/Dick Pitt) in Episode 27 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Spell Soul

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Three Spell Cards (One for One, Lightning Vortex and Diffusion Wave-Motion) flying upwards past Skilled Dark Magician.

Activate only if you have activated another Spell Card during this turn. Special Summon 1 Spell Soul Token (DARK/ Fiend /Level 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) to your opponent's side of the field.

*

Harmony Revival

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Tuningware reaching out towards two more Tuningware rising from the ground.

Activate only while you control a Level 1 monster. Special Summon any monsters with the same name as a Level 1 monster you control from your Graveyard.

*

Two to Two

Normal Spell Card

Image: Sonic Chick and Turbo Synchron soaring upwards through a void of emerald energy, with a shadow of Stardust Dragon visible in the energy.

Activate only while you control a face-up Tuner monster. Special Summon up to two Level 1 monsters from your Graveyard.

*

Nitro Burst

Equip Spell Card

Image: Nitro Warrior smashing its fist into Exploder Dragonwing, as flames surround a Twin-Sword Marauder and force it to kneel into Defence Mode.

When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change the battle position of one face-up monster your opponent controls.

*

Equip Echo

Equip Spell Card

Image: Gilford the Legend raising his hand as ghostly images of Divine Sword Phoenix Blade, Lucky Iron Axe, Legendary Sword and Axe of Despair fly towards him.

Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Equip Spell Card in your Graveyard. Until the End Phase, the effect of the removed card is treated as this card's effect.

(The above five cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Final Hope

Normal Trap Card

Image: Yusei's silhouette facing that of the Dark Signer Rex Goodwin, with Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon rising between them.

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack while you control only 1 monster and your Life Points are lower than the ATK of the attacking monster. End the Battle Phase and draw 1 card for every 1000 ATK points your opponent's monster has.

(Final Hope is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

34

Digidramon: Epic chapter. Officially epic chapter, with the leader of the Seven Vessels being revealed, Julian having a duel against him, and perhaps most epic, Julian using Light End Dragon!!!!

Kisara: Everyone needs a decent Dragon, I guess.

Digidramon: Hey, your Deck is full of Dragons... though it won't be in Cyber Shadows... except for two very special Dragons... but yeah, Dragons are epic. Just a note to everyone, the Exodia Deck Ryutaro used in this chapter wasn't his true Deck. His true Deck uses possibly the two most broken cards ever invented... and they're both on the banlist for good reason. They also have probably the longest card names in this game...

Kelsey: Also, one was used by Kisara's uncle and the other was used by that creep Dimitri in GX.

Digidramon: Kelsey, shut up before you give away Ryutaro's Deck! Crow, quick, Featured Card!!!

Crow: Today's cards are Light End Dragon, Exodia Necross, Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord, Tuningware and Nitro Burst!

Digidramon: I choose Light End Dragon as today's card. It packs incredible power and a very decent special ability, which will be used in a later chapter, I promise!

Next time on Seven Spirits, I get the feeling that Blackwing44 will be VERY pleased. As Drago and Milo gather Yusei and Crow to help them find Julian, Crow gets into a duel with Sarayu. Their two Decks both claim to rule the skies, but can the power of Crow's Blackwings overcome even the Spirit of Wind? Will our favourite Turbo Duelist with the flying Runner meet his match? Can Crow come out on top and find Julian?

To find out these answers, and many more, read Chapter 35 of Seven Spirits, Birds of a Feather!


	35. Chapter 35: Birds of a Feather

Chapter 35: Birds of a Feather

_So the rescue mission began with my friends splitting up to try and cover more ground. But each of them would find themselves in a Duel with one of the Vessels..._

Crow neatly jumped from a piece of rubble and landed rather well on the hard ground. He had already spent ten minutes combing through the area and the only life he'd found were cockroaches, rats and fleas.

He sighed and looked around, seeing only grey, grey, grey, green coat, more grey... wait, green coat?!

Sarayu stepped into his vision, raising her Duel Disk. Crow got the meaning very quickly.

"Why, hello there," he said "the name's Crow."

"I know your name already," Sarayu replied "so I don't need the introduction. I want a Duel, Crow." The boy gave a smirk at this.

"A Duel? C'mon, surely you've heard that I'm undefeated?"

"Why do you think I volunteered to take you on?" the Vessel of Wind laughed "oh, I know you too well Crow. You think you're all out there, you think your monsters rule these skies. But I have a few friends who'd object to that." She held up her Duel Disk. "So let's get this show on the road." Crow smiled.

"If you won't back down, then I'll just have to beat you." The Duel Disk activated and they both drew five cards.

"Game on!"

_Crow 8000LP/Sarayu 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Sarayu said "I activate Summon Storm, paying 800 Life Points to summon Whirlwind Prodigy from my hand." The boy appeared, grinning wildly (ATK: 1500).

"Now I sacrifice Whirlwind Prodigy to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity." Whirlwind Prodigy dissolved into golden dust that reformed into the emerald avian (ATK: 2700). "I lay two cards and end my turn, which activates Simorgh's effect. We each take 1000 damage, but that damage is reduced by 500 for each Spell and Trap we each control. Simorgh, Divine Wind!" Simorgh flapped its wings and unleashed a tornado that was blocked by Sarayu's face-down cards. However, Crow had no such protection and was struck by the raging winds.

(_Crow 7000LP_)

He stood up with a maniac grin.

_Crow 7000LP/Sarayu 8000LP_

"I draw!" Crow called, doing so "now I activate the Continuous Spell Black Whirlwind, meaning that when I Normal Summon a Blackwing monster, I can add a Blackwing with less attack from my Deck to my hand. Now I Normal Summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!" A man with the head of a raven, the legs of an ostrich and brown feathered wings appeared, wearing gloves with black talons on them, a black and crimson poncho slung over his chest and upper back (ATK: 2000).

"That's a Level 5 monster!" Sarayu objected.

"When you have a monster and I don't, I'm allowed to bring out Sirocco without a sacrifice," Crow replied "now I use my Black Whirlwind to add Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind to my hand." The card slid from his Deck and he placed it in his hand. "Now I activate the effects of Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing – Bora the Spear in my hand to Special Summon them because I already have a Blackwing on the field." A black-feathered humanoid raven with a yellow face and green feathers on its head (ATK: 1300) and a man almost entirely covered in feathers, with ostrich legs and a strange pink face with a long yellow beak, a black lance gripped in his hands (ATK:1700) appeared.

"What?!" Sarayu gasped "three monsters in one turn!"

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'birds of a feather flock together'?" Crow laughed "now, because I have exactly three Blackwings, I'm activating this Trap from my hand. It goes by Delta Crow – Anti Reverse and it wipes all your face-down Spell and Trap cards from existence!" Sirocco the Dawn, Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear glowed with fiery orange energy that exploded from their bodies and reduced Sarayu's face-downs to ashes. "Now I can activate the last card in my hand, Emergency Resources, which gives me five new cards to work with." He drew the five new cards and laughed.

"I'm Tuning Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear!" Gale the Whirlwind dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Bora the Spear, reducing it to four glowing stars that exploded with dark purple aura…

"_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!" _Crow chanted. A new Blackwing emerged from the Synchro Summon, a man clad entirely in obsidian black armour decorated with crimson markings. His face was covered by a red jewel set into the beak of his bird-head shaped helmet and his clawed gauntlets clenched into fists as he roared, wings of obsidian plate spreading over him (ATK: 2500).

"That thing can't beat Simorgh," Sarayu replied "why the hell is that guy even a Winged Beast? He's just some idiot in a suit of armour."

"Hey, don't bash Armor Master!" Crow yelled "I'll show you just how strong he is! Armor Master, attack Simorgh! Dark Hurricane!"

Blackwing Armor Master charged at Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, and threw a punch into the bird, not affecting the majestic creature. However, Simorgh's counterattack of a fierce gust from its wings didn't even scratch Armor Master; neither did Crow's Life Points decrease.

"What?!" Sarayu exclaimed "he should be mincemeat!"

"Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle and I don't take damage when he battles!" Crow guffawed "plus, because he attacked Simorgh, he put a Wedge Counter on it!" Sarayu looked and saw a black spike of metal pierced into Simorgh's chest.

"What's a Wedge Counter?"

"I'll show you," Crow said "Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn, attack Simorgh!" Sirocco the Dawn took flight and soared at Simorgh, flexing its talons.

"WHAT?!" Sarayu exclaimed "are you downright crazy?!"

"Just look at Simorgh!" Crow laughed "I remove the Wedge Counter to use Armor Master's effect and reduce those 2700 points to nothing!"

"What?! No!"

But it was too late. The Wedge Counter exploded in a shower of black shards, slashing through Simorgh, who screamed (ATK: 0). A second later, Sirocco the Dawn ripped into Simorgh with its claws, shattering the noble avian. Sarayu cried out as the backlash struck her.

(_Sarayu: 6000LP_)

"Now I end my turn," Crow said.

_Crow 7000LP/Sarayu 6000LP_

"I draw!" Sarayu yelled "I activate the Spell Magic Burst, allowing me to use the effect of any one Spell in my Graveyard. I use the effect of Summon Storm to play Falcon of Mist Valley!"

The winged warrior appeared in a tornado, raising her broadsword and shield (ATK: 2000).

(_Sarayu: 5200LP_)

"Now I activate Tailwind Summoning, discarding Strange Bird of Mist Valley to Special Summon Thunder Bird of Mist Valley!" She slotted the card into her Graveyard and a green rooster with yellow lightning bolt patterns emblazoned on its body and a dozen lightning bolt shaped tail feathers exploding out around it (ATK: 1100).

"Now what?" Crow asked.

"Now I complete this set," Sarayu said calmly "because I sent Strange Bird of Mist Valley from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" With a burst of wind, a brown-feathered bird with a skull for a head and snakes for tail feathers appeared (ATK: 400). "And finally, I Tune all three of my monsters together to Synchro Summon…!"

Strange Bird of Mist Valley, clearly the Tuner, dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Falcon of Mist Valley and Thunder Bird of Mist Valley, reducing them to seven glowing stars that exploded with emerald aura…

"_Great hurricane, call forth the beast of the wind and thunder! Almighty creature, enter this battle and destroy my foes with your power! Synchro Summon! Roar like thunder and scream like the hurricane, Mist Wurm!" _

With a roar, what seemed to be an immense purple centipede burst from the Synchro Summon, vents in its exoskeleton unleashing torrents of noxious purple gas and six red eyes gleaming on its head (ATK: 2500).

"What? A Level 9 Synchro with points that low?" Crow asked.

"A Level 9 Synchro that can send up to three cards you control back to your hand," Sarayu replied "Mist Wurm, send Sirocco and Armor Master back." Mist Wurm roared, unleashing a virtual hurricane of noxious fog from its maw and vents. Sirocco the Dawn and Armor Master simply vanished, the Sirocco card appearing in Crow's hand, Armor Master returning to the Extra Deck.

"No!" Crow exclaimed.

"Mist Wurm, attack him directly!" Sarayu ordered. Mist Wurm reared up and breathed a torrent of purple mist at Crow, who started choking as he breathed in the toxic gas.

(_Crow: 4500LP_)

"I end there with a face-down."

_Crow 4500LP/Sarayu 5200LP_

"I draw!" Crow yelled "I use the effect of Sirocco the Dawn to Normal Summon him!" Sirocco reappeared (ATK: 2000). "And because of Black Whirlwind, I can add a Blackwing to my hand! I choose my Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain! Next I activate Blackwing Treasure to discard Fane and draw two more cards!" He slotted the monster into his Graveyard and drew two cards.

"Now what?" Sarayu asked, looking amused.

"Now I activate Double Summon," Crow said "I Normal Summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" A white seagull with a crest of black feathers on its head appeared (ATK: 1300). "And because I Normal Summoned Blizzard the Far North, I can bring back a Blackwing from my Graveyard. I bring back Gale the Whirlwind!" Gale reappeared in a burst of wind (DEF: 400). "And I use Gale the Whirlwind's effect to halve Mist Wurm's points for good!" Gale the Whirlwind flapped its wings and Mist Wurm snarled (ATK: 1250).

"No!" Sarayu exclaimed.

"Now I activate Against the Wind," Crow said "I return Blackwing – Bora the Spear to my hand at the cost of its attack points from my Life Points." The Bora the Spear card slid from his Graveyard and he winced as crimson aura engulfed him.

(_Crow: 2800LP_)

"I use Bora's effect to Special Summon him," Crow said "and now I'm going to double Synchro Summon! First I Tune Gale the Whirlwind to Bora the Spear!"

The two repeated their earlier process of Tuning…

"_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!" _

Armor Master descended with a roar (ATK: 2500).

"Now I discard Silent Strider from my hand to lower Blizzard the Far North's Level by 1," Crow said. Blizzard the Far North didn't appear any different, other than a faint aura (Level 1). "And I Tune Blizzard the Far North and Sirocco the Dawn together to Synchro Summon…!"

Blizzard the Far North dissolved into a single Synchro Gate that encircled Sirocco the Dawn, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with dark purple aura…

"_Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

A new Blackwing appeared, similar to Armor Master, but with a blue visor over his eyes, a crest of crimson hair and grey feathers adorning his shoulders, wielding a hunting rifle with attached bayonet (ATK: 2300).

"Now, Blackwing Armed Wing!" Crow yelled "attack Mist Wurm!" Blackwing Armed Wing took flight and dived at Mist Wurm, unleashing a barrage of shots from his rifle that tore into the creature, before the Blackwing impaled Sarayu's beast with his bayonet. Sarayu cried out as stray shots hit her.

(_Sarayu: 4050LP_)

"Now, Armor Master, attack her directly! Dark Hurricane!" Blackwing Armor Master charged at Sarayu and threw a vicious punch into her midriff, hurling her back into a concrete wall. She cried out as she hit and fell to the hard ground.

(_Sarayu: 1550LP_)

"And I'll end my turn there," Crow finished.

_Crow 2800LP/Sarayu 1550LP_

"I draw," Sarayu said "I activate the Trap Card Synchro Revelation. Because my Mist Wurm was destroyed in battle by a monster with a lower Level, it returns to the field." Mist Wurm reappeared and purple fog immediately coated the area (ATK: 2500). "Plus, it gains attack points equal to the Level of the monster that destroyed it times 100." Mist Wurm glowed with violent crimson aura (ATK: 3100).

"Now I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, making us both draw three cards." They drew and Crow smirked.

"Next turn, you lose," he guffawed.

"You'll be losing, Crow Hogan," Sarayu replied "because I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Thunder Bird of Mist Valley." The rooster appeared with a caw (ATK: 1100). "Now I summon Soldier of Mist Valley." A tall, powerful-looking man with black-feathered wings growing from his shoulder blades, wearing blue and white robes over a leather cuirass and wielding twin knives appeared (ATK: 1700).

Crow was still smiling.

"Smile at this," Sarayu said "I Tune Soldier of Mist Valley to Thunder Bird of Mist Valley to Synchro Summon…!"

Soldier of Mist Valley saluted with his knives and dissolved into four Synchro Gates that encircled Thunder Bird of Mist Valley, reducing it to three glowing stars that exploded with emerald aura…

"_Raging gales of the highest peaks, descend and form the avatar of the howling storm! My almighty beast, crush this fool underfoot! Synchro Summon! Rage and destroy, Thunder Lord of Mist Valley!" _Sarayu chanted.

A colossal ogre, with green and purple skin, flesh mottled with crimson markings appeared from the Synchro Summon, massive black-feathered wings spreading to slow its descent. Its legs were like those of a bird, its maw decorated with fearsome dagger-like fangs. It was clad only in a kilt of purple feathers (ATK: 2600).

"Okaaayyy, that's big…" Crow said.

Thunder Lord of Mist Valley roared in response.

"Now I equip Mist Wurm with Rainbow Veil," Sarayu said. Mist Wurm's toxic fog became rainbow-hued. "Mist Wurm, attack Blackwing Armor Master!" Mist Wurm breathed toxic fog at Armor Master, who groaned and shattered. Crow coughed heavily as he breathed in the noxious mist.

(_Crow: 2200LP_)

"Now I activate my Thunder Lord's effect," Sarayu said "I can return a card I control to its owners hand to have Thunder Lord gain 500 attack points until the end of this turn. I return Rainbow Veil to my hand." The rainbow aura vanished from Mist Wurm and Thunder Lord of Mist Valley roared (ATK: 3100). "Thunder Lord of Mist Valley, attack Blackwing Armed Wing."

Thunder Lord of Mist Valley stepped forwards and snatched up Blackwing Armed Wing in its clawed hands, ripping the Blackwing apart.

Crow winced as the backlash hit him.

(_Crow: 1600LP_)

"I'll end by equipping Rainbow Veil back onto Mist Wurm," Sarayu said. The rainbow aura appeared on her monster again and Thunder Lord of Mist Valley growled (ATK: 2600).

_Crow 1600LP/Sarayu 1550LP_

"I draw," Crow said "now I set two cards and place a monster face-down." The two Spell/Trap cards and the monster all appeared in front of him. "I'll end my turn there."

_Crow 1600LP/Sarayu 1550LP_

"I draw," Sarayu said "now Mist Wurm attacks your face-down." Mist Wurm reared up and breathed its toxic fog at the monster, which was revealed as a raven with silver armour coating its chest and head (DEF: 1800). Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield shattered, overwhelmed by Mist Wurm.

"Thunder Lord of Mist Valley, attack him directly," Sarayu ordered. Thunder Lord hurled a mighty punch at Crow, but the attack struck a ghostly image of Mistral the Silver Shield.

"When Mistral is destroyed by battle," Crow explained "I take no damage from the next attack." Sarayu looked furious at that fact. "And now I activate a face-down, Synchro Spirits. I remove Blackwing Armor Master in my Graveyard from play to get back Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear." Gale (ATK: 1300) and Bora (ATK: 1700) both reappeared in front of him.

"I end my turn," Sarayu muttered.

_Crow 1600LP/Sarayu 1550LP_

"I draw," Crow said "now I summon Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow." A new Blackwing appeared, a raven similar to Gale the Whirlwind, but with a white face, a mane of yellow hair and fierce crimson markings decorating its eyes, body formed into a martial arts stance (ATK: 1400).

"Level 10…" Sarayu murmured "but there is no Level 10 Synchro you can play with those monsters."

"There is a Level 8 Synchro," Crow replied "I activate my second Trap, Level Retuner. With this, I lower Bora's Level by 2." Bora the Spear glowed (Level 2). "Now I Tune Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind with Blackwing – Bora the Spear and Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow to Synchro Summon…!"

Gale the Whirlwind dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Bora the Spear and Kalut the Moon Shadow, reducing them to five glowing stars that exploded with dark purple aura…

"_Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant!" _Crow chanted.

A new Blackwing burst from the Synchro Summon, a man clad in a tight black bodysuit, wearing a helm fashioned after the head of a raven, a mane of long black hair billowing out behind him as he soared over Crow. White gloves sheathed his hands and golden knee-high boots adorned his lower legs, while a long, thin curving rapier was gripped in his right hand. Silverwind the Ascendant yelled a battle cry as he landed gracefully before Crow (ATK: 2800).

"Good lord…" Sarayu whispered as she looked at the Blackwing.

"Now I use Silverwind's ability," Crow said "when he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to two monsters on the field with defence lower than his attack and destroy them. Mist Wurm and Thunder Lord had better say goodbye now!" Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant raised his rapier and slashed with it, unleashing a burst of energy that tore Mist Wurm and Thunder Lord of Mist Valley apart. "Too bad I can't attack when I do that, so I'll end with a face-down."

_Crow 1600LP/Sarayu 1550LP_

Sarayu drew, shaken by Crow's new monster. However, her next card placed a firm smile on her face.

"I activate Mist of Rejuvenation," she said "with this; I can bring back a Mist Valley monster at half its original attack score. I bring back Thunder Lord of Mist Valley." The immense ogre appeared again, slightly smaller this time (ATK: 1300). "Now I summon Shaman of Mist Valley." The leather bodysuit clad woman appeared with a wail (ATK: 1200). "And I Tune Shaman of Mist Valley with Thunder Lord of Mist Valley to Synchro Summon…!"

Shaman of Mist Valley dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Thunder Lord of Mist Valley, reducing it to seven glowing stars that exploded into a tornado of emerald aura…

"_Rising storm winds manifest an avatar of the screaming sky! Rise, Spirit of Wind, and take glorious flight! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley!" _Sarayu chanted.

The great emerald eagle, the Spirit of Wind and the great god of Mist Valley appeared with a piercing roar of might (ATK: 3300). "Now Simorgh's effect activates," Sarayu said "destroying all of your Spell and Trap Cards! Simorgh, Storm of the Ending!" Simorgh flapped its wings and effortlessly created a tornado, but Crow's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Threatening Roar," he said "so you can't declare an attack this turn!" Sarayu scowled.

"I'll end my turn then," she said "which activates Simorgh's effect. We both take 1500 damage, which is reduced by 300 for every Spell and Trap card we control. Since neither of us have any, we'll both get hit for the full blast. Simorgh!"

The Spirit of Wind flapped its wings and unleashed a great storm that tossed both duelists into solid concrete walls. Even Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant struggled against the howling gale…

_Crow 100LP/Sarayu 50LP_

"I draw," Crow growled "now I activate Dimension Break. This lets me pick 1 removed from play monster and bring it back until the end of this turn. I bring back Blackwing Armor Master!" The mighty Synchro reappeared from a crackling dark purple fissure in the sky, landing gracefully beside Silverwind the Ascendant and clenching his fists (ATK: 2500).

"No!" Sarayu exclaimed.

"Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow yelled "attack Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley with Dark Hurricane!" Blackwing Armor Master charged Simorgh and punched it, stabbing a Wedge Counter into its neck. The Spirit of Wind roared in anger.

"Don't!" Sarayu yelled futilely.

"Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant!" Crow yelled "end this duel! Attack Simorgh!" Silverwind the Ascendant charged the Spirit of Wind, raising his rapier to strike even as the Wedge Counter shattered and Simorgh howled (ATK: 0).

Silverwind the Ascendant slashed his rapier through Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley, tearing the Spirit of Wind apart. Sarayu screamed as the rapier continued, slashing through her with no physical effect.

_Crow 100LP/Sarayu 0LP_

Sarayu knew she was beaten even as Blackwing Armor Master and Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant faded away to nothing. She turned and began to run, Crow chasing after her…

35

_The first of my rescuers had defeated a Vessel. But there were still more Vessels ready to duel my allies if they tried to reach me…_

35

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Thunder Bird of Mist Valley

WIND/ Thunder/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 700

When this face-up card is returned from the field to your hand, Special Summon this card. During the turn this card is Special Summoned this way, this card cannot attack.

*

Strange Bird of Mist Valley

WIND/ Winged Beast/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 600

When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it.

*

Mist Wurm

WIND/ Thunder/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, return up to 3 cards your opponent controls to the owner's hand(s).

*

Soldier of Mist Valley

WIND/ Winged-Beast/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300

When this face-up monster attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster, unless the opponent's monster is destroyed by battle, it is returned to the owner's hand at the end of the Damage Step.

*

Thunder Lord of Mist Valley

WIND/ Thunder/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Mist Valley' monsters

Once per turn, you can return one card you control to its owner's hand to have this card gain 500 ATK until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

(The Mist Valley monsters have been released in the sets Duel Terminal, Duel Terminal – Invasion of Worms, Duel Terminal – Justice Strikes Back and Duel Terminal – Demon Roar God Revival in Japan. Several will be released in the upcoming Hidden Arsenal Booster Pack in Europe and America in November.)

7777777

Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant

DARK/ Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

1 'Blackwing' Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select up to 2 face-up monsters on the field that have DEF lower than this card's ATK and destroy them. During the turn this effect is used, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase. Once during your opponent's turn while you control this face-up card, a 'Blackwing' monster you control is not destroyed by battle.

(Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant will be released in Stardust Overdrive in November. Notably, Silverwind the Ascendant was used by Crow against Greiger in Episode 53 of 5D's, where it lacked the anti-destruction in battle effect and could use its first effect every turn.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Emergency Resources

Normal Spell Card

Image: Supply packages being dropped from a Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

Activate this card only when it is the last card in your hand and your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. Draw until you have five cards.

*

Magic Burst

Normal Spell Card

Image: The Spell Card Monster Reborn rising from a fountain of purple aura

Remove from play 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard. This card's effect is treated as the effect of the removed card.

*

Tailwind Summoning

Normal Spell Card

Image: Thunder Bird of Mist Valley flapping its wings to create a tailwind that is sending Soldier of Mist Valley towards the foreground.

Discard 1 Level 4 or lower WIND monster from your hand. Special Summon 1 WIND monster from your hand with a Level equal to or lower than that of the discarded monster + 1.

*

Mist of Rejuvenation

Normal Spell Card

Image: Shaman of Mist Valley rising from a cloud of white mist.

Select a 'Mist Valley' monster or 'Mist Wurm' in your Graveyard. Special Summon it to your side of the field. Its original ATK and DEF are halved.

*

Dimension Break

Normal Spell Card

Image: Gren Maju Da Eiza flying out of Dimensional Fissure.

Select one of your removed from play monsters and Special Summon it to your side of the field. During the End Phase, that monster is removed from play.

(The above four cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Blackwing Treasure

Normal Spell Card

Image: A black-winged bird soaring over an explosion of golden light.

Discard 1 'Blackwing' monster to draw 2 cards.

(Blackwing Treasure was first used by Crow against Tetsuzo Kuzuyama in Episode 68 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Synchro Spirits

Normal Trap Card

Image: Junk Synchron and White Magician Pikeru rising from explosions of white energy, with Junk Warrior towering over them in the background.

Remove from play 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon the Synchro Material Monsters used for the Synchro Summon of that Synchro Monster from your Graveyard.

(Synchro Spirits was first used by Yusei Fudo against Greiger/Bommer in Episode 21 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

35

Digidramon: Well, Crow certainly showed his dueling skills there! Getting out all three Blackwing Synchros in one duel was pretty epic too!

Crow: Yeah, I'm one good duelist, you gotta admit that!

Aster: I'm actually going to agree with Crow there. His Blackwings are incredibly strong... though that's partly due to them having access to plentiful Dark support.

Placido: Indeed, Dark monsters do have a lot of support cards.

Digidramon: PLACIDO! Well, I suppose I'm okay with you. You are making quite the contribution to Chapter 37, after all. Akiza, disclaimer please.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own 5D's, because if he did, he'd know what the third Machine Emperor is called.

Digidramon: Yes. We've had Wisel and Skiel so far, and that leaves Jose's Machine Emperor. Placido has Wisel and Luciano has Skiel, just so the readers know.

Kelsey: I could beat the Machine Emperors.

Digidramon: If only because of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effects, which allow you to hit your opponent past Wisel or Skiel, and also stop the Machine Emperor crushing that Condor Immortal into the dust. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant, Mist Wurm, Thunder Lord of Mist Valley, Blackwing Armor Master and Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley!

Kelsey: I'll choose today's card. I pick Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant, mostly because it does have a very good pair of effects. Although, picking Silverwind means I now have to deal with Crow's swelled ego.

Digidramon: You can handle that.

Next time on Seven Spirits, Yusei goes head-to-head with Marina, the Vessel of Water! Can the hero of 5D's overcome the Spirit of Water when he doesn't have Stardust Dragon to help him?! Without his Signer Dragon, can Yusei win this duel and save Julian?!

To find out, read Chapter 36 of Seven Spirits: A Star So Bright!


	36. Chapter 36: A Star So Bright

Chapter 36: A Star So Bright

Yusei ran through the ruins of the B.A.D., occasionally calling out Julian's name as he searched for the vigilante.

"Julian!" he yelled as he easily traversed a virtual minefield of broken glass, concrete blocks and protruding steel girders.

A card cut the air in front of him, and Yusei stopped, vision drawn to the girl who had thrown the card. It was Marina, her ice blue hair becoming a stream of frost on the wind as she stepped forwards. Yusei raised his Duel Disk arm, cautious and ready as he noted Marina's Duel Disk. The girl sighed as she took another step.

"Do we have to duel?" she sighed "can't you leave?"

"I'm here for Julian," Yusei replied "and I'm not leaving until I know he's safe."

"We wouldn't hurt him," Marina replied "he's one of us, Yusei Fudo. Leave him where he belongs."

"I'm taking him where he belongs!" Yusei countered "with his friends! He needs them!"

"He needs us!" Marina snarled "and if I have to kill you to keep you away, I will! Get your game on!"

"So be it!" Yusei replied. Their Duel Disks activated...

_Yusei 8000LP/Marina 8000LP_

"I'll begin!" Marina said "I summon Deep Sea Diva in attack mode!" A beautiful mermaid appeared, her lower body salmon-pink, wearing a dark mauve ridged swimsuit under a pale pink corset. She had fish fins for hair and webbing between her fingers (ATK: 200). "When I Normal Summon Deep Sea Diva, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster from my Deck. I choose to summon my Mermaid Archer." Another mermaid appeared, this one with a green lower body, wearing a silver bikini top and wielding a crossbow, her long blue hair flowing over her shoulders gracefully. She was riding on a giant turtle, the creature's shell curved gracefully into shields to protect her (ATK: 1200).

"Now I activate Big Wave Small Wave," Marina laughed "allowing me to destroy all face-up Water monsters on my field to Special Summon a number of Water monsters from my hand equal to or less than the number of monsters destroyed." A tidal wave crashed down on Deep Sea Diva and Mermaid Archer, shattering them. Marina smirked as she selected a card from her hand and placed it onto her Duel Disk.

"I summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus with Big Wave Small Wave," she said. A monster burst from the remaining water. Levia-Dragon – Daedalus was an immense blue sea serpent, twisting and coiling in the air, golden eyes gleaming hungrily as it gazed towards Yusei, a crest of red running the length of its body and four short legs clawing the air as the Sea Serpent roared (ATK: 2600).

Yusei didn't even flinch.

"Your move," Marina declared.

_Yusei 8000LP/Marina 8000LP_

"I draw," Yusei said "I activate One for One, discarding my Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon Tuningware from my Deck!" He slotted the monster into his Graveyard and the cute robot appeared (ATK: 100). "Now I summon Road Synchron!" A strange creature appeared, a golden robotic torso, head and arms on top of a black roller, an engine mounted on its back (ATK: 1600). "I use the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog to revive it from the Graveyard because I control a Tuner Monster." A small orange hedgehog with bolts in place of quills appeared, squeaking cutely (ATK: 800).

"None of those monsters can beat my Levia-Dragon!" Marina laughed.

"Don't underestimate my monsters," Yusei replied. "They might seem weak at first, but they can come together to create incredible power. I raise Tuningware to Level 2." Tuningware glowed (Level 2). "Now I Tune Road Synchron with Tuningware and Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Road Synchron dissolved into four Synchro Gates that encircled Tuningware and Quillbolt Hedgehog, reducing the two to four glowing stars. The stars exploded with golden light that engulfed the Synchro Gates...

"_Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon!" _Yusei chanted. _"Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onwards, Road Warrior!" _

A tall, majestic golden armoured warrior appeared from the Synchro Summon, armour decorated with circuitry patterns, bracers adorned with mighty steel claws. Under the armour he wore a black bodysuit, and his eyes glowed fiery red, an engine clamped to his back, under what seemed to be a section of road (ATK: 3000).

"No..." Marina whispered.

"Yes," Yusei replied "now I equip Road Warrior with Junk Barrage. When he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to half of that monster's attack points. Finally, I activate Road Warrior's effect, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Warrior or Machine-Type monster from my Deck. I choose my Speed Warrior!" Road Warrior pulled the section of road from his back and lifted it up into the air. Energy swirled on the road, and then Speed Warrior appeared from nowhere, skating up the road before jumping and landing beside Road Warrior.

"Road Warrior, attack Levia-Dragon – Daedalus with Lightning Claw!" Yusei called. Road Warrior leapt into the air and lunged for Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, claws crackling with energy as they tore through the screaming Sea Serpent. Marina cried out as Road Warrior kept going and slashed at her with his claws.

(_Marina: 7600LP_)

"Now the effect of Junk Barrage activates!" Yusei called. Road Warrior raised a hand and green energy burst from it, slamming into Marina and making her howl in pain.

(_Marina: 6300LP_)

"Speed Warrior, attack her directly with Sonic Edge!" Speed Warrior skated forwards and delivered a harsh roundhouse kick that tossed Marina to the ground.

(_Marina: 5400LP_)

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

_Yusei 8000LP/Marina 5400LP_

"I draw," Marina said, wincing in pain "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Levia-Dragon – Daedalus!" The huge Sea Serpent appeared again (ATK: 2600). "Now I play the Field Spell A Legendary Ocean, raising the attack and defence of all Water Monsters on the field by 200 and reducing the Level of all Water monsters on the field and in our hands by 1." Levia-Dragon – Daedalus glowed (ATK: 2800) as the area around them changed, becoming a deep sea view with a ruined city around them.

"Now I activate the effect of Levia-Dragon – Daedalus," Marina said "I send A Legendary Ocean to the Graveyard to destroy all cards on the field other than Daedalus!" The underwater city vanished and an immense tidal wave swept over the field, shattering everything other than the Sea Serpent. Levia-Dragon – Daedalus stopped glowing (ATK: 2600).

"Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, attack him directly!" Daedalus reared up and unleashed a powerful jet of water from its maw, hurling Yusei back into a concrete wall. The Star of Satellite cried out in pain as he hit the hard surface.

(_Yusei: 5400LP_)

"I end there," Marina said. Yusei groaned as he stood up.

_Yusei 5400LP/Marina 5400LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called "I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!" The short mechanical Warrior appeared (ATK: 1300). "And I use his effect to revive Tuningware!" The small, cute robot appeared in a burst of light (DEF: 300). "I Tune Junk Synchron to my Tuningware!"

Junk Synchron dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Tuningware, reducing it to a single glowing star that exploded with golden energy…

"_Clustering hearts bring forth a shining power! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Unite all bonds, Armory Arm!"_

A black, silver and gold gauntlet appeared from the Synchro Summon, red claws clenching into a mighty fist (ATK: 1800).

"That's pathetic!" Marina laughed. Yusei just looked her in the eye as he drew a card from Tuningware's effect.

"I activate the effect of Quick Synchron!" he called "discarding Max Warrior to Special Summon it from my hand!" A mechanical monster with a cowboy-themed appeared burst from a portal of emerald aura, raising a typical cowboy pistol. Its chest was essentially a traffic light (ATK: 700).

"Now what?" Sarayu asked

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Speed Warrior," Yusei called "and I use Quick Synchron's effect. When I use it for a Synchro Summon, I can substitute it for any Synchron Tuner monster. I count Quick Synchron as Junk Synchron and Tune it with Speed Warrior!" As the grey-suited warrior (ATK: 900) appeared, Quick Synchron dissolved into five Synchro Gates that encircled Speed Warrior, reducing it to two glowing stars that exploded with black aura…

"_The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!" _

A slender orange humanoid machine appeared from the Synchro Summon, raising a strung bow and readying a silver arrow to fire (ATK: 2300). "Now I use Armory Arm's special ability!" Yusei said "I can equip it to any monster I control and that monster gains 1000 attack points! I equip Armory Arm to Junk Archer!"

Junk Archer raised its right arm and Armory Arm clamped onto it. The Junk Synchro shone with golden energy (ATK: 3300).

"Now, Junk Archer!" Yusei called "attack Levia-Dragon – Daedalus!" Junk Archer raised its bow and launched an arrow that impaled Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, shattering the Sea Serpent. Marina cried out as the arrow continued onwards and struck her with incredible force.

(_Marina: 4700LP_)

"Now Armory Arm's second effect activates," Yusei said "when a monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Junk Archer raised its Armory Arm gauntleted hand and unleashed a great fireball that engulfed Marina, making the Vessel of Water scream in agony as the flames seared into her.

(_Marina: 2100LP_)

The flames dissipated and Marina stood up, groaning in pain.

"I end my turn," Yusei said grimly.

_Yusei 5400LP/Marina 2100LP_

"I draw!" Marina snarled "now I summon Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier!" A blonde-haired man clad in dark purple robes appeared, wielding a dagger made of ice (ATK: 1200). "Next I activate Frost Gateway. This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Ice Barrier monster from my Deck. I summon Bushi of the Ice Barrier." A man clad in samurai style plate made of ice appeared, wielding a frozen katana in both hands (ATK: 1800).

"Now I Tune Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier to Bushi of the Ice Barrier to Synchro Summon…!" Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Bushi of the Ice Barrier and reduced it to four glowing stars that exploded with sapphire light…

"_Frozen power descending from chilling poles, condense into an almighty dragon! Form of frozen ice and chilling rage; tear through this pitiful foe to preserve your great master! Synchro Summon! Scream your fury, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" _Marina chanted.

A great serpentine dragon appeared from the Synchro Summon, spreading out wide wings of transparent ice, its entire body seemingly made of ice. Its head was shaped like a typical snowflake, and its tail was crowned by the same shape. Brionac roared in fury, lower body twisting and coiling, its cold eyes staring at Junk Archer (ATK: 2300).

"Now I activate Brionac's ability," Marina said "I discard the last card in my hand and in exchange, I can return a card on the field to its owner's hand. I return Junk Archer to your hand." Junk Archer vanished in a blast of freezing wind, leaving Armory Arm behind. "And because the card it was equipped to left the field, Armory Arm is destroyed," Marina said smugly. Armory Arm shattered.

"No!" Yusei gasped.

"Brionac!" Marina cried "attack him directly! Frozen Flare!" Brionac raised its head and breathed a jet of chilling flames that engulfed Yusei, drawing a gasp of pain from his lips.

(_Yusei: 3100LP_)

"I end my turn," the Vessel of Water said.

_Yusei 3100LP/Marina 2100LP_

"I draw," Yusei said "now I summon Drill Synchron!" A small, spherical machine appeared, sprouting caterpillar tracks for legs and waving around drills for arms, a golden drill sprouting from its forehead (ATK: 800). "Next I activate Double Summon to summon my Shield Warrior!" A tall man appeared, head covered by a samurai-style helm and holding a large shield and a spear (ATK: 800).

"I Tune Drill Synchron to my Shield Warrior!" Drill Synchron became three Synchro Gates that encircled Shield Warrior, reducing it to three glowing stars that exploded with black aura…

"_Clustering powers will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" _

A new Synchro burst from the summon, a tall dark brown humanoid warrior with a streamlined form, upside down drills its lower legs, two more drills cresting its shoulders and a drill ending its right arm. Its red eyes gleamed beneath a sapphire gem set into its forehead as it threw a fierce punch with its drill-arm (ATK: 2400).

"Now, Drill Warrior!" Yusei yelled "attack Brionac!" Drill Warrior charged at Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and threw a vicious punch with its drill-arm, impaling the majestic ice dragon through the skull. Brionac howled in agony as it shattered. Drill Warrior kept going and struck Marina with a vicious kick.

(_Marina: 2000LP_)

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

_Yusei 3100LP/Marina 2000LP_

"I draw," Marina said "now I activate Pot of Avarice to return five monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck and draw two cards." Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier, Bushi of the Ice Barrier, Deep Sea Diva and Mermaid Archer slid from her Graveyard and she placed them back in her Deck, putting Brionac in her Extra Deck instead. Her Deck automatically shuffled, and then she drew two cards and smirked as she saw them.

"I summon Deep Sea Diva," she said. The mermaid Tuner appeared (ATK: 200). "Now I use her effect to summon Mermaid Archer from my Deck." The turtle-riding mermaid appeared, readying her crossbow (ATK: 1200). "I tune Deep Sea Diva to Mermaid Archer to Synchro Summon…!"

Deep Sea Diva dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Mermaid Archer, reducing it to three glowing stars that exploded with sapphire aura…

"_Rising from chill ocean depths, the guardian of the weak ascends to defeat my foes! Divine leviathan, emerge from savage oceans to drown the unholy in cleansing waves! Synchro Summon! Surge with power, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!" _

A great dragon made entirely of water emerged from the Synchro Summon, body curving and streamlined, the surface of its liquid form shining in the dim light (ATK: 2300).

"Now I activate Re-Tuning," Marina said "this allows me to Special Summon a Tuner monster from the Graveyard, provided it was used for a Synchro Summon this turn. I revive Deep Sea Diva." Deep Sea Diva reappeared (ATK: 200). "I Tune Deep Sea Diva to Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon to Synchro Summon…!"

Deep Sea Diva dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with sapphire aura…

"_Glacial titan of the far north, descend from lofty peaks to do battle with the unclean! Freeze my foes for all time! Synchro Summon! Bring forth frozen powers, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" _

A dragon of pure ice appeared from the Synchro Summon, this creature European in design, with a long tail, standing on all fours, its head avian featured and eyes glowing red (ATK: 2500).

"Plus," Marina said "when I use the Tuner for another Synchro Summon, I can draw a card." She did so. "Now I discard this card to use Gungnir's effect. I can discard up to two cards, and then I choose cards on your field equal to the number I discarded and destroy them. I destroy Drill Warrior!" The warrior shattered instantly.

Yusei remained expressionless in the face of this unfortunate result.

"Gungnir, attack him directly!" Marina yelled "Glacier Spear!" Gungnir breathed a lance of frost at Yusei, chilling the duelist to the bone and making him cry out.

(_Yusei: 600LP_)

"I end my turn," Marina said calmly.

_Yusei 600LP/Marina 2000LP_

"I draw," Yusei said "I activate Miracle Hope. This allows me to draw until I have four cards." He drew and smiled slightly as he saw the cards.

"What?" Marina asked.

"I Special Summon Level Warrior as a Level 4 monster with its effect," Yusei said. A red costumed superhero with a helmet decorated by golden stars appeared (ATK: 300). "Next I summon Nitro Synchron." The red propane tank appeared with a chuckle (ATK: 300). "Now I sacrifice Level Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior using its effect."

Level Warrior dissolved into golden dust that reformed into a towering humanoid made entirely of bricks and mortar, its shoulders crowned by immense turrets (ATK: 1200). "And because I used that effect to summon Turret Warrior, it gains attack points equal to the attack points of the tribute." Turret Warrior glowed (ATK: 1600).

"I Tune Nitro Synchron and Turret Warrior together to Synchro Summon…!" Yusei called. Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge shot into the red and it dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Turret Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded into crimson flames…

"_Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _

The demonic warrior (ATK: 2800) burst from the Synchro Summon and landed in front of Yusei. The Star of Satellite smiled slightly as he remembered the fact that Julian also used Nitro Warrior. In a way, Julian was helping out in this duel.

"Because I used Nitro Synchron to summon a Nitro Synchro monster, I can draw a card," Yusei said, doing so "now I activate the Spell Card Harmony's Treasure. I discard Debris Dragon to draw two cards." He did so calmly. "Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Gungnir with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior ignited its jet engine and charged (ATK: 3800), hurling a blazing punch that shattered Gungnir. Marina cried out as flames washed over her.

(_Marina: 700LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Yusei said.

_Yusei 600LP/Marina 700LP_

"I draw!" Marina yelled "I activate Junk Dealer, allowing me to Special Summon 2 monsters from my Graveyard at half their original attack points! I summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and Feng Shui Master of the Ice Barrier!" Gungnir (ATK: 1250) and a blue-robed woman with light brown hair, holding a mirror in front of her face (ATK: 400) appeared. "Now, since Feng Shui Master is a Tuner, I Tune he to Gungnir to Synchro Summon…!"

Feng Shui Master of the Ice Barrier dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Gungnir, reducing it to seven glowing stars that exploded into a great pillar of ice…

And the very air chilled, their breaths becoming visible mist as the Spirit of Water approached…

"_Descending from the coldest reaches of this world, my Spirit of Water emerges to bring frozen desolation! Awaken, great titan of frost, and engulf the entire world in glacial ice! Synchro Summon! The voice of ice, Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier!" _

A colossal dragon made entirely of ice burst from the Synchro Summon, spreading six immense wings to block out what dim sunlight existed. Its great maw was shrouded by white mist as it took heavy breaths, it's very presence sending fingers of ice creeping across the concrete ruins of the B.A.D. Ymir roared, its great tail thrashing and smashing apart sections of ruins, claws tearing at the ground as it stepped forwards (ATK: 3300).

"Now Ymir's effect activates," Marina said "this means that your monsters cannot attack the turn they are Normal Summoned, and they cannot be used as a Tribute under any circumstances during that turn. In addition, I can discard a card from my hand to destroy a Spell or Trap card of yours. But for now… Ymir, destroy Nitro Warrior! Blizzards of Niflheim!"

Ymir reared up, unleashing a storm of frozen power from its maw and obliterating Nitro Warrior, the blast crushing Yusei against a frozen ruin and freezing his clothes solid.

(_Yusei: 100LP_)

Yusei stood up; ice breaking off of his clothes as he took heavy steps forward.

"I end my turn," Marina said smugly. Yusei gritted his teeth and fought the pain.

_Yusei 100LP/Marina 700LP_

"I draw," Yusei said "now I activate Synchro Spirits, removing from play Nitro Warrior in my Graveyard to Special Summon Nitro Synchron and Turret Warrior from the Graveyard." Nitro Synchron (ATK: 300) and Turret Warrior (ATK: 1200) both reappeared.

"I play Tuner Switch, allowing me to Tribute Nitro Synchron to Special Summon a lower Level Tuner monster from my Deck. I summon Turbo Synchron!" Nitro Synchron dissolved into golden dust and a new monster formed, a strange Tuner with the body of a Formula 1 car, topped by a spherical head, with large feet underneath and short arms (ATK: 100).

"What?!" Marina gasped, realising what was coming.

"I Tune Turbo Synchron to my Turret Warrior to Synchro Summon…!" Yusei shouted. Turbo Synchron dissolved into a single Synchro Gate that encircled Turret Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with emerald aura…

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _

Yusei's final Synchro Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon, a creature based on Optimus Prime, the legendary _Transformers _character. However, unlike Optimus, whose colour scheme was red and blue, Turbo Warrior had an overall scheme of red and black. It had claws for fingers and an engine fixed onto its back. The Warrior landed in front of Yusei gracefully, flexing its claws (ATK: 2500).

"Now to end this," Yusei said "when Turbo Warrior attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, that monster's attack points are halved. Turbo Warrior, destroy Ymir with Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior charged forwards, drawing back one arm to strike even as Ymir roared in pure fury, an emerald aura engulfing its form (ATK: 1650).

Turbo Warrior shot forwards with incredible speed, becoming a mere blur as it slashed its claws forward and tore through the Spirit of Water. Ymir howled in agony as its body fractured and shattered into a million pieces that vanished before striking the ground.

Then Marina screamed as Turbo Warrior's claws struck her, tossing her back into a frozen building, the sharp ice cutting her back as she hit it and fell to the ground.

_Yusei 100LP/Marina 0LP_

36

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Quick Synchron

WIND/ Machine/Tuner /Level 5/ATK: 700/DEF: 1400

By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, then you can substitute this card for any "Synchron" Tuner monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster that uses a "Synchron" Tuner monster.

(Quick Synchron will be released in Stardust Overdrive in November.)

7777777

Junk Archer

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000

'Junk Synchron' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn you can remove 1 monster your opponent controls from play. During the End Phase, the removed monster returns to its owner's side of the field in the same Battle Position.

(Junk Archer was used by Yusei against Rex Goodwin/Rex Godwin in Episode 63 of 5D's. It will be released in Duelist Pack 9: Yusei Fudo 2 in Japan.)

7777777

Drill Synchron

EARTH/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 300

While you control this face-up card, during battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of that card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When you inflict Battle Damage to your opponent using this effect, you can draw 1 card.

*

Drill Warrior

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000

'Drill Synchron' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can halve the attack of this card to have it attack your opponent directly. You can discard 1 card from your hand to remove this card from play. During your next Standby Phase after this card has been removed from play by its own effect, Special Summon this card to your side of the field. Then, add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.

(Drill Synchron and Drill Warrior were used by Yusei against Dark Glass in Episode 74 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's, however, these monsters were designed in a drawing contest in Japan, so credit must also go to the original designers of both cards. Drill Synchron and Drill Warrior will be released in the upcoming set Absolute Powerforce in Japan.)

7777777

Water Reflection of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Aqua/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800

If the only face-up monsters you control are Level 2 or lower monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly.

*

Bushi of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

When this card on the field is changed from face-up Attack Position to face-up Defense Position, destroy it and draw 1 card.

*

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Sea Serpent/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Discard a number of cards to the Graveyard. Return cards from the field to its owner's hand equal to that number.

*

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1700

1 Tuner + 1 or more WATER non-Tuner Monsters  
Activate by discarding up to 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard and selecting an equal number of cards on the opponent's side of the field. Destroy the selected cards. This effect can only be used once per turn.

*

Feng Shui Master of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Spellcaster/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200

Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand and declare 1 Attribute. Monster with the declared Attribute cannot select this card as an attack target. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

(The Ice Barrier monsters were released in the sets Duel Terminal – Synchro Awakening, Duel Terminal – Invasion of Worms, Duel Terminal – Justice Strikes Back, Duel Terminal – Demon Roar God Revival, Duel Terminal – Champion of Chaos and Duel Terminal – Dragunity of the Hurricane in Japan. Several will be released in the upcoming pack Hidden Arsenal in the TCG.)

7777777

Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Aqua/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2800

1 'Ice Barrier' Tuner + 1 Level 6 or higher WATER non-Tuner monsters

While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot attack, be used as a Tribute or activate their effects during the turn they are Normal or Flip Summoned. When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, you can discard one card from your hand to negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it. When your opponent activates an Effect Monster's effect, you can discard two cards from your hand to negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it.

(Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier, is my own invention and if you use it, you must give creative credit for me. I always invite other authors to use my made-up cards, so long as I am credited for them.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Frost Gateway

Normal Spell Card

Image: Acolyte of the Ice Barrier stepping through a doorway edged with ice.

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Ice Barrier' monster from your Deck. That monster's effects are negated and it cannot attack.

*

Re-Tuning

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Debris Dragon leaping away from Stardust Dragon, with the faint remnants of a Synchro Summon around them.

Activate only when you perform a Synchro Summon. Special Summon the Tuner monster used for that Synchro Summon to your side of the field. If that Tuner is used as a Synchro Material Monster, until the End Phase after this card's activation, draw 1 card.

*

Miracle Hope

Normal Spell Card

Image: Four cards emerging from twisting pillars of blue and red similar to those depicted on Miracle Locus.

You may only activate this card when you have less than 1000 Life Points remaining and this is the only card in your hand. Draw until you have four cards.

*

Tuner Switch

Normal Spell Card

Image: Road Synchron passing a baton to Junk Synchron

Tribute 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. Special Summon a Tuner monster from your Deck with a lower Level than the Tributed monster.

(The above four cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Harmony's Treasure

Normal Spell Card

Image: A hand reaching from the foreground holding The White Stone of Legend card, while another hand extends from the background, holding two face-down cards.

Activate by discarding 1 Dragon-type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK. Draw 2 cards.

(Harmony's Treasure was used by Yusei Fudo against Rudolf Heitmann in Episode 67 of 5D's. It will be released in the set Absolute Powerforce in Japan.)

7777777

Junk Dealer

Normal Spell Card

Image: A man with a half-mechanical face, arms crossed over his chest (fan speculation is that this man is Nappa from Dragonball Z)

Select up to 2 Monsters in your Graveyard and Special Summon them in Attack Position with half their original ATK.

(Junk Dealer was used by Alister/Amelda against Seto Kaiba in Episode 167 of the second series Yu-Gi-Oh anime. Credit goes to the writers of the second series anime. Please note that a different card of the same name was used by Yakou Tenma in the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga.)

36

Digidramon: Well, I've shown all of Yusei's current Synchro monsters to date with this duel and the one in chapter 5. The use of the other Warriors, Junk Archer and Armory Arm was certainly interesting, I'll admit, especially Turbo Warrior to deal the winning blow.

Crow: Somehow, when you use your Turbo Warrior, it never does anything of use, does it?

Digidramon: That's why I rarely summon it. Maybe I need to look at using Turbo Warrior some more.

Placido: Maybe.

Digidramon: You may have a point, Placido, as much as I hate admitting a villain is right. Still, I can't really count you as much of a villain if I don't know your motives... all you've done so far is the thing with Ghost, beat up that idiot who gatecrashed the World Riding Grand Prix and sent Luciano to Duel Academy.

Milo: Placido is one mysterious guy, I'll give him that.

Drago: Plus, he has a strong Deck, especially Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. That thing kicks Synchro ass.

Digidramon: It is a Synchro Killer, Drago. Akiza, disclaimer please.

Akiza: Digidramon does not 5D's, because if he did, he'd know exactly what Placido, Luciano and Jose are planning, and exactly what the Machine Emperors are for.

Digidramon: I really want to know why Placido and co are waiting for these three monsters to fall from the sky on those obelisks, because it might explain exactly who they are. I get the impression that they aren't actually human somehow, mostly because of their comments about humanity's evolution and potential. It's a real mystery. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's Cards are Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Drill Warrior, Road Warrior and Turbo Warrior!

Milo: Today's Card is Turbo Warrior. It's almost as good at anti-Synchro as Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity.

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, Placido's contribution becomes apparent as Milo faces off against Kevin, and the Vessel of Earth unleashes one of the most lethal anti-Synchro monsters ever seen in 5D's! Can Milo overcome a monster like that when his Deck focuses on Synchro Monsters?!

To find out, read Chapter 37 of Seven Spirits: Synchro Killer!


	37. Chapter 37: Synchro Killer

Chapter 37: Synchro Killer

_Two Vessels had been defeated. Wind and Water had fallen to Crow's Blackwings and Yusei's Warriors._

_That left Light, Earth and Darkness to block the rescuers..._

Milo ran through the ruins, calling out Julian's name every time he could draw enough breath. The faceless, blank surface of the ruins seemed to mock him as he explored them, every empty room a stab of disappointment...

But then he saw someone.

Kevin shrugged himself off of the blank wall to block Milo's path.

"You aren't going anywhere," the Vessel of Earth said calmly.

"Get out of my way," Milo growled "I'm trying to find Julian Mikuro."

"Precisely why you aren't getting past me," Kevin chuckled "if you want to pass, then beat me in a Duel. But I warn you, you'll be facing a force unlike any you've ever seen."

"Fine with me," Milo said, activating his Duel Disk, which shuffled his Deck automatically before he drew five cards. Kevin raised his own gunmetal grey Duel Disk and it shuffled his Deck as it activated, the Vessel of Earth drawing five cards of his own.

_Milo 8000LP/Kevin 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Milo yelled, drawing a card "I activate Brain Research Lab, allowing us to Normal Summon an extra Psychic-Type monster each turn!" The area became the dark, creepy lab with the brain floating in the tank.

"Now I Normal Summon Mind Master!" The small floating robot appeared (ATK: 100).

"Now I use Brain Research Lab to Normal Summon Genetic Woman." A woman in a tight black bodysuit appeared, her hair patterned like a leopard's fur, her right arm ending in an immense clawed gauntlet, a blaster of some sort attached to her left arm (ATK: 1700). A light glowed on an instrument panel in the lab (_PSC: 1_).

"And I Tune Mind Master to Genetic Woman to Synchro Summon...!"

Mind Master dissolved into a single Synchro Gate that encircled Genetic Woman, reducing her to four glowing stars that exploded with golden light...

"_Superego's light becomes this shining warrior! My guardian spirit, manifest to aid me in this battle! Synchro Summon! Emerge, Magical Android!" _Milo chanted. Magical Android appeared in front of him, raising her sword and shield (ATK: 2400).

Kevin just smirked sinisterly...

37

Watching the beginning of the duel on a screen, Ryutaro smiled as he saw the Synchro monster.

"Kevin will win this easily," he commented.

"How can you be sure?" Krieger asked from his position leaning against the wall. Beside him were Sarayu and Marina, who had eluded Crow and Yusei to return to the building. "After all, none of us except you have our Spirits. Kevin's relying on a Deck you gave him out of the blue."

"Trust me, Krieger," Ryutaro said "that Deck will effortlessly defeat this fool Milo. After all, it could put even those upstarts Yusei and Crow down with ease. All these Synchro Monsters... so many duelists use them without realising there are creatures designed to defeat them."

"Creatures designed to defeat Synchro monsters? You mean... the Synchro Killers?!"

"Precisely."

"What's a Synchro Killer?" Sarayu asked.

"A being of incredible power," Krieger said quietly.

"Yes," Ryutaro added "now, Krieger, Jordan, since you don't have your Spirits, you'll need different Decks.

"I can't use the Fallen Angels without Lucifer," Jordan said, shaking his head.

"Then take these," the Vessel of Divinity said, holding out a Deck. Jordan took it and smirked.

"I could still use the Fiend Roar Deities..." Krieger began, but Ryutaro shook his head.

"No," he replied "your Spirit would be enraged if you dared use those monsters without its presence. Take these instead." He held out another Deck and Krieger grudgingly took it...

37

Magical Android stood proud before Milo, readying her sword. Unlike Sayer's Magical Android, Milo's version of the card looked happier, a bright, but severe smile decorating her face (ATK: 2400).

"Now I lay two cards face-down and end my turn." Magical Android raised her sword and golden dust rained down on him.

_Milo 8600LP/Kevin 8000LP_

"I draw," Kevin said, smiling as he saw the card. "I set a monster and lay three cards face-down. Now I end my turn."

His cards appeared.

_Milo 8600LP/Kevin 8000LP_

"I draw," Milo said "now I summon Krebons." The cybernetic harlequin appeared with a cackle, juggling its shapes (ATK: 1200). "I use Brain Research Lab to summon Armored Axon Kicker with its effect." The towering cyborg Psychic appeared (ATK: 2200). "And I Tune them together to Synchro Summon...!"

Krebons dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Armored Axon Kicker, reducing it to six glowing stars that exploded with dark purple aura...

"_The mighty Id now comes forth from my darkest depths! Emerge, my mental demon, and take shape upon this world! Synchro Summon! Unleash my shadows, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"_

Thought Ruler Archfiend appeared from the Synchro Summon with a roar, spreading its wings (ATK: 2700).

"Now I activate the Trap Card Psychic Tuning," Milo said "with this, I can revive any Psychic-Type monster, and it is then treated as a Tuner Monster. I bring back Genetic Woman." The woman in the black bodysuit appeared, emotionless gaze transfixing Kevin (ATK: 1700). "I Tune Genetic Woman to Magical Android to Synchro Summon...!"

Genetic Woman dissolved into four glowing stars that encircled Magical Android and became Synchro Gates that reduced the Synchro to five glowing stars. The stars exploded with pitch-black aura...

"_The balancing Ego now becomes apparent in this battle! Step forth into war, my truest soul! Synchro Summon! War calls you, Hyper Psychic Blaster!" _

Hyper Psychic Blaster stepped from the Synchro Summon, raising his blasters as his boots crushed several chunks of concrete into powder under his heavy footfalls (ATK: 3000).

"Now I take 400 damage for every Level Genetic Woman had, because I removed her from the field," Milo said. A blast of energy shot from the Psychic Tuning card and struck him as the card image shattered.

(_Milo: 7000LP_)

Kevin smirked again.

"Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Milo called "attack his face-down!" Hyper Psychic Blaster raised his blasters and fired off dozens of shots. Kevin's face-down monster lifted up, revealing itself as a white egg-shaped machine with crimson patterns running over its surface (DEF: 0). However, one of Kevin's face-down cards flipped up.

"I activate Spark Breaker!" the Vessel of Earth called "with this Trap Card, I can select a monster I control and destroy it. I choose this monster, Wise Core!" Lightning burst from the sky and struck Wise Core, shattering the monster. "And when Wise Core is destroyed by a card effect, I can bring out five specific monsters from my Deck!"

Five spheres of light descended from above and formed into five monsters...

The first to form was something like a cobra made of white steel, named Wisel Top (ATK: 500).

The second was a streamlined arm, lozenge shaped and white painted, with an angular blade extending from it, named Wisel Attack (ATK: 1200).

The third was another arm, similar to Wisel Attack, but larger and more circular, like a shield, formed from two plates of metal with a slight gap between them. A blue sensor glowed within the gap. This was Wisel Guard (ATK: 0).

The fourth was a streamlined set of upper legs and a groin area, named Wisel Carrier (ATK: 800).

Finally was a chest of white metal, marked with an infinity symbol and glowing with strange energy. This was in truth the greatest threat, the core of the strange puzzle of monsters Kevin had assembled. This was Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity (ATK: 0).

Suddenly all five Wisel cards glowed with energy and Wisel Guard, Wisel Attack, Wisel Carrier and Wisel Top shot towards Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, connecting to it. A giant robotic being formed from the combining parts, towering over even Hyper Psychic Blaster, somehow threatening in its silence.

Wisel Attack was its right arm, Wisel Guard its left, Wisel Carrier its legs and Wisel Top had become its head. Its chest was Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, the infinity symbol on the core monster glowing with pale blue-green energy as the other Wisel cards empowered it (ATK: 2500).

"When Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, Wisel Carrier and Wisel Top are on the field alongside Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity," Kevin explained "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity gains attack points equal to their combined attack points. Thus, it combines with them to form this almighty being, Machine Emperor Wisel!"

"That can't be a Fusion..." Milo said uncertainly.

"It isn't," Kevin replied "it's just the representation of Wisel's effect."

"Well, in a second it'll be gone!" Milo yelled "Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Kevin yelled. A barrier appeared to block the attack.

"I end my turn," Milo said.

_Milo 7000LP/Kevin 8000LP_

"I draw," Kevin said "now I'm going to replace this lab. I activate the Field Spell Gaia Power!" The Brain Research Lab crumbled, being replaced by a forest clearing with an immense tree in the centre. The five Wisel cards glowed with green aura. Then two blasts of energy shot from the shattering Brain Research Lab to strike Milo, as the two Psychic Counters on the card inflicted their penalty.

(_Milo: 5000LP_)

Wisel Attack (ATK: 1700), Wisel Guard (ATK: 500), Wisel Carrier (ATK: 1300) and Wisel Top (ATK: 1000) all glowed. But Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity glowed the most as it gained power from both the Field Spell and the power of its fellow Wisel monsters (ATK: 5000).

However, Hyper Psychic Blaster was also an Earth monster and it gained the boost as well (ATK: 3500).

"Crap..." Milo said.

"I activate the effect of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Kevin yelled "once per turn, I can equip a Synchro monster you control to Wisel Infinity and Wisel gains attack equal to that Synchro monster's attack! I choose Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Machine Emperor Wisel raised its Wisel Guard arm and threads of glowing green light shot from the sensor built into the arm, pulling Hyper Psychic Blaster back and tying it down to Wisel's arm.

Machine Emperor Wisel glowed with energy as Hyper Psychic Blaster fell limp (ATK: 8000).

"No!" Milo yelled.

"I activate Wise A3!" Kevin yelled, his final Trap card lifting up "with this, I can Tribute Wisel Attack to summon Wisel Attack 3 from my hand!" Wisel Attack shattered and Machine Emperor Wisel groaned as its power reduced (ATK: 6300). Then a new arm appeared in place of the sacrificed limb, this one with three blades on it (ATK: 1600). Wisel Attack 3 glowed as Gaia Power strengthened it (ATK: 2100).

Then Machine Emperor Wisel seemed to become stronger, its aura of power increasing (ATK: 8400).

"Machine Emperor Wisel!" the Vessel of Earth yelled "attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Machine Emperor Wisel raised its Wisel Attack arm and energy crackled along the limb...

"I activate a Trap Card!" Milo yelled "Synchro Barrier! I Tribute Thought Ruler Archfiend, and in exchange, I take no damage this turn!" Thought Ruler Archfiend dissolved into green aura that formed a Synchro Gate in front of Milo. Five bursts of energy shot from Machine Emperor Wisel's arm and dissipated harmlessly against the Synchro Barrier.

"Good move," Kevin said "but you only bought one turn. Next turn, I'll empower Wisel even more. This monster cannot be defeated by your pathetic tactics."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Milo muttered.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Kevin said calmly.

_Milo 5000LP/Kevin 8000LP_

"I draw," Milo said "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot so we both draw three cards." They both drew.

"I summon Reinforced Human Psychic Borg!" A mostly mechanical Psychic with a body coated in cables and armour plates appeared, a small part of his face still human. He wielded a tank of green fluid in his hand, holding it like a sword (ATK: 1500). Then he glowed with green aura as Gaia Power strengthened him (ATK: 2000).

"I activate Borg's special ability. Up to twice per turn, I can remove a Psychic-Type monster in my Graveyard from play to have Borg permanently gain 500 attack points. I remove Armored Axon Kicker and Genetic Woman." As he pocketed the cards, Reinforced Human Psychic Borg crackled with energy (ATK: 3000).

"Now I set two cards and Borg attacks Wisel Guard!" Milo cried. Reinforced Human Psychic Borg charged at Machine Emperor Wisel and swung its sword-tank into the Wisel Guard arm, shattering the shield. Kevin cried out as the damage hit him.

(_Kevin: 5500LP_)

Then Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's glow decreased slightly (ATK: 7900).

"I activate the Trap Card Wisel Gravitation!" Kevin called "when a Wisel Top, Wisel Carrier, Wisel Attack or Wisel Guard is destroyed, Wisel Gravitation allows me to summon a monster with the same name followed by 3 from my Deck! I summon Wisel Guard 3!"

Instantly another shield arm appeared, this one bulkier and more heavily armoured (DEF: 2000). Then it glowed from Gaia Power and attached to Machine Emperor Wisel, whose glow intensified (ATK: 8400).

"I end my turn," Milo muttered.

_Milo 5000LP/Kevin 5500LP_

"I draw!" Kevin yelled "I equip Wisel Guard 3 with Mist Body, preventing it from being destroyed in battle. Since its effect means it has to be the target of your attacks, I'm safe from your attacks." Wisel Guard 3 became misty and insubstantial as the Spell took effect.

"Next I equip Wisel Carrier with Metalsilver Armour, meaning you can only target Wisel Carrier with card effects that target. Since Wisel Carrier can't be destroyed by your card effects, that makes me safe from your effects." Wisel Carrier shone with silver light.

"An absolute defence," Milo muttered "or is it?"

"You won't last long enough to even try and find a hole in this defence!" Kevin yelled "Machine Emperor Wisel, attack Reinforced Human Psychic Borg!" Machine Emperor Wisel raised its Wisel Attack 3 arm and unleashed five bursts of green energy from its palm, but one of Milo's Trap Cards lifted up.

"I activate Waboku!" he yelled "this both stops my monsters being destroyed in battle and stops me taking Battle Damage for this battle phase!" Three blue-robed priestesses appeared and chanted, conjuring a transparent shield of energy that blocked Wisel's attack.

"Fine then," Kevin snarled "have another turn. You cannot defeat Wisel. I lay a card face-down to end."

"We'll see," Milo replied.

_Milo 5000LP/Kevin 5500LP_

"I draw," Milo said "I activate my Psychic Overload Trap, returning Magical Android, Thought Ruler Archfiend and Krebons from my Graveyard to my Deck to draw two cards." The cards slid from his Graveyard and he returned the two Synchro Monsters to his Extra Deck, before slotting Krebons back onto his Deck, which was automatically shuffled. Then he drew two more cards and looked over his hand before making a quick decision.

"I summon Grapple Blocker," he said. A tall, muscular man in a purple wresting costume, face masked and skin a hideous yellow appeared, four octopus tentacles growing from his back (ATK:1200). Then he glowed with green aura from Gaia Power (ATK: 1700).

"That's one ugly son of a bitch," Kevin commented.

"And he has one mean ability," Milo retorted "when I Normal Summon Grapple Blocker, I can pick one monster you control and that monster cannot attack or be Tributed while Grapple Blocker remains face-up on the field. I pick Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Grapple Blocker's tentacles shot out, extending far beyond their initial length to wrap around the core piece of Kevin's immense Synchro Killer. The tentacles completely constricted Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, the Machine's glow barely visible below the sickly yellow glow of Grapple Blocker's flesh.

"Damn you!" Kevin cursed.

"Now I activate Emergency Teleport," Milo said "I summon Psychic Commander from my Deck!" The Nazi reminiscent Tuner appeared, performing a Nazi salute (ATK: 1400). Then it glowed as Gaia Power strengthened it (ATK: 1900).

"And I might not be able to destroy Wisel Guard 3, but I can still do plenty of damage to you by hitting it. I activate Enemy Controller to switch Wisel Guard 3 into attack mode!" The shield arm of Machine Emperor Wisel didn't seem any less defensive, but its mode had changed (ATK: 500).

"No!" Kevin snarled.

"Reinforced Human Psychic Borg, attack Wisel Guard 3!" Reinforced Human Psychic Borg charged at the towering Machine Emperor Wisel, but Kevin's Trap Card lifted up first.

"I activate Klein's Labyrinth!" he yelled "this acts like that Waboku Trap of yours, but it also switches your attacking monster's attack and defence points around until the End Phase of my turn!" All five Wisel pieces glowed with rainbow light, while black cables constricted themselves around Milo's monster. Reinforced Human Psychic Borg (ATK: 800) struggled against the cables as Gaia Power's aura faded.

Reinforced Human Psychic Borg (ATK: 1300) then glowed with green aura once more.

"I end my turn," Milo said "so I have to pay 500 Life Points to keep Grapple Blocker." A red aura surrounded him.

_Milo 4500LP/Kevin 5500LP_

"I draw," Kevin said "I activate the Spell Card Infinity Strike. This allows me to destroy a Synchro Monster equipped to an Infinity monster I control and deal that Synchro Monster's points as damage to you!" Machine Emperor Wisel raised its Wisel Guard 3 arm and the Hyper Psychic Blaster clamped to it shattered into shards of crackling white steel, the shards shooting towards Milo and ripping into the duelist.

Blood burst from the wounds in streams that marred Milo's flesh. The duelist screamed as he hit the ground, shards of metal clattering to the earth around him.

(_Milo: 1500LP_)

Milo stood grimly, blood dripping from his wounds to the ground. Kevin seemed slightly taken aback, but a hideous, savage smirk grew on his face as he witnessed the devastation caused by his card.

Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity dimmed as its power decreased (ATK: 5400).

"Who needs a Spirit?" he laughed "Wisel's good enough for me! And I'll give you one last turn to defeat it! Your move!"

_Milo 1500LP/Kevin 5500LP_

"I draw," Milo said. As he drew, Reinforced Human Psychic Borg (ATK: 2500) stood firm as the cables of Klein's Labyrinth released him. Then he glowed as Gaia Power raised his strength (ATK: 3000).

"I activate Psi-Burst," Milo said "this allows me to destroy all Psychic-Type monsters on my side of the field and draw four cards." Grapple Blocker, Psychic Commander and Reinforced Human Psychic Borg shattered into pixels, then Milo drew four cards.

"You're crazy!" Kevin exclaimed "you destroyed your only way of keeping Wisel away for four cards!"

"No," Milo said "I gave up Grapple Blocker so I could win this duel and save my friend! And this time, I got exactly the cards I needed to defeat you! I activate Synchro Salvation, allowing me to return any Synchro Monster from my Graveyard to my Extra Deck! Then I can Special Summon a Tuner with half that monster's Level or less from my Deck! I return Hyper Psychic Blaster to the Extra Deck and summon Krebons from my Deck!" The cyber harlequin appeared with a laugh (ATK: 1200).

"Now I lay three cards face-down and end my turn!"

_Milo 1500LP/Kevin 5500LP_

"I draw!" Kevin snarled "now, Wisel Infinity, destroy his monster and end this!" Machine Emperor Wisel raised its Wisel Attack 3 arm, but as it did so, two of Milo's Traps lifted up.

"I activate Synchro Material and Urgent Tuning!" Milo yelled "with Synchro Material, I can use the entire field for Synchro Summoning, and Urgent Tuning lets me make a Synchro Summon right now! I Tune Krebons to Wisel Carrier, Wisel Top, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity and Wisel Attack 3 to Synchro Summon...!"

"WHAT?!" Kevin howled "NO, YOU CAN'T!"

"I can and it's happening now!" Milo cried. Krebons dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled the four Wisel monsters, reducing them to six glowing stars that exploded with dark purple energy...

"_The mighty Id now comes forth from my darkest depths! Emerge, my mental demon, and take shape upon this world! Synchro Summon! Unleash my shadows, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"_

Thought Ruler Archfiend descended with a roar (ATK: 2700).

"No...!" Kevin howled "you can't mock Wisel like this!"

"I just did," Milo replied "the Synchro Killer became a Synchro Monster. And this Synchro Monster will end this duel."

"I end my turn," Kevin whispered feebly, diminished without Wisel.

_Milo 1500LP/Kevin 5500LP_

"I draw!" Milo called "I activate the Spell Card Megamorph and equip it onto Thought Ruler Archfiend, doubling its attack points because my Life Points are lower than yours!" Thought Ruler Archfiend roared with power (ATK: 5400). "Next I activate the Trap Card Synchro Strike; giving Thought Ruler Archfiend 500 points for each monster I used to Synchro Summon him!" Thought Ruler Archfiend glowed with energy (ATK: 7900).

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Wisel Guard 3 with Mental Sphere of Wrath!" Thought Ruler Archfiend raised its arms and formed a green sphere of energy that it hurled at Wisel Guard 3, the sphere exploding on impact with incredible force...

The blast left a crater in the ground, which Kevin's scorched and seared form lay unconscious in. Thought Ruler Archfiend roared in triumph before fading away to nothing...

_Milo 1500LP/Kevin 0LP_

Milo stepped forward, walking past the scorched crater where Kevin lay unconscious, before stopping and turning back, stepping into the crater and pulling Kevin's Deck from the Vessel's Duel Disk. He pulled the five Wisel cards from the boy's Duel Disk before tossing them to the ground, where they landed in a rough pile.

Milo pulled a box of matches from his pocket and opened it, pulling out a match, lighting it on the box and tossing it onto the Wisel cards. The match landed on the cards and they caught alight, burning to ashes.

"Never again," Milo whispered as he turned away from the burning cards and continued to search for Julian, pocketing Kevin's deck.

37

Julian looked at the burning cards on Ryutaro's computer screen with interest.

"Why'd you give him something like Wisel?" he asked "Kevin couldn't have summoned his Spirit with Wisel on the field."

"Kevin has never summoned a Synchro monster in his life, let alone the Spirit of Earth," Ryutaro said, pressing his fingertips together as he leaned back in his throne, looking down at the laptop perched on his lap. "You see, Kevin's father used to be a duelist in the Pro Leagues. He used a Deck based on the Elemental Heroes and their Fusion Monsters, and for a time, he was highly successful."

"But that all changed once Synchro Monsters came out and the Extra Deck restriction came in. Fusion Monsters just weren't fast enough to compete with Synchros, and Kevin's father lost everything. He couldn't win; he lost his place in the Pro League. In the end, he committed suicide. It had a lasting effect on Kevin, and he grew to hate Synchro Monsters with a blazing passion."

"So you gave him the ultimate Anti-Synchro Deck," Julian realised...

37

_That wasn't the last time New Domino City would become the venue for the summoning of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. After Satellite and New Domino were finally connected, the mysterious Yliaster members Placido, Jose and Luciano would come to New Domino, each wielding a Machine Emperor monster. _

_Placido wielded Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity and he would certainly let New Domino see its power again..._

37

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Wise Core

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an effect, destroy all monsters you control, then Special Summon 1 each of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard", and "Wisel Carrier" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

*

Wisel Top

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 0

Destroy this card if you do not control an "Infinity" monster.

*

Wisel Carrier

Earth/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 600

Destroy this card if you do not control an "Infinity" monster. This card cannot be destroyed by the opponent's card effects.

*

Wisel Attack

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0

Destroy this card if you do not control an "Infinity" monster.

*

Wisel Guard

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 1200

Destroy this card if you do not control an "Infinity" monster. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can switch the attack target to this card instead.

*

Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

Other Monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can treat 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls as an Equip Spell Card and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all other "Wisel", "Skiel", and "?" monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all other monsters you control.

*

Wisel Attack 3

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0

Destroy this card if you do not control an "Infinity" monster. When an "Infinity" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

*

Wisel Guard 3

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000

Destroy this card if you do not control an "Infinity" monster. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can switch the attack target to this card instead.

(The above eight cards were used by Ghost against Yusei in Episode 66 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, though the Deck actually belonged to Placido. Creative credit goes to the writers of the anime. Please note that the question mark in Wisel Infinity's effect refers to the final Machine Emperor monster, which hasn't been released yet. It is only there to establish that there is one more set of monsters Wisel can gain points from.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Infinity Strike

Normal Spell Card

Image: All three complete Machine Emperors standing side by side.

Activate only while you control a face-up 'Infinity' monster that has a Synchro Monster equipped to it by its effect. Destroy the card equipped to the 'Infinity' monster and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points.

*

Psi-Burst

Normal Spell Card

Image: Psychic Commander, Krebons and Psychic Jumper disintegrating in a crackling maelstrom of electricity.

Destroy all face-up Psychic-Type Monsters you control. If three or more monsters were destroyed by this card's effect, draw until you have four cards.

*

Synchro Salvation

Normal Spell Card

Image: Savior Star Dragon and Savior Demon Dragon flying over what seems to be the Satellite.

Return 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard to your Extra Deck. Then you can Special Summon 1 Tuner Monster with a Level less than half of that Synchro Monster's Level from your Deck.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Traps:

Spark Breaker

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two Mechanicalchaser being shattered by bolts of lightning.

Activate by selecting a monster you control. Destroy all monsters on the field with the selected monster's name.

*

Wise A3

Normal Trap Card

Image: Wisel Attack 3 glowing with pale blue energy.

Tribute 1 "Wisel Attack" you control. Special Summon 1 "Wisel Attack 3" from your hand.

*

Klein's Labyrinth

Normal Trap Card

Image: A labyrinth of black wires against a rainbow background.

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Switch the original ATK and DEF of that monster until the End Phase of the next turn. During the turn this card is activated, reduce all Battle Damage you take from your opponent's monsters to 0, and your monsters are not destroyed by battle.

(The above three cards were used by Ghost against Yusei in Episode 66 of 5D's, though the Deck belonged to Placido. Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Wisel Gravitation

Normal Trap Card

Image: Wisel Top, Wisel Carrier, Wisel Attack and Wisel Guard flying towards Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity.

Activate only when a 'Wisel Top', 'Wisel Carrier', 'Wisel Guard' or 'Wisel Attack' you control is destroyed while you control a face-up 'Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity'. Special Summon a monster with the same name as the destroyed monster followed by 3 from your Deck.

(Wisel Gravitation is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

37

Digidramon: So Milo manages to defeat Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity! That was so epic to write, and I hope all of my readers enjoy it too!

Drago: I'll admit, that was a good Duel, and the irony of Wisel becoming a Synchro Monster didn't escape me.

Digidramon: Yes, in fact, I was looking for plausible ways to defeat Wisel, and that Synchro Material idea virtually came and smacked me in the face. It is very ironic, which is why I like it.

Akiza: Yeah, irony really is a great thing. Digidramon does not own 5D's, because if he did, he'd be able to make a decent Dragon Deck.

Digidramon: Hey! I made a good Dragon Deck, thank you! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Hyper Psychic Blaster, Thought Ruler Archfiend, Klein's Labyrinth and Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity!

Yamato: I choose Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity as today's card, because it is a very powerful card, especially in the Synchro abundant universe of 5D's. It certainly gave Milo a challenge this chapter!

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, Drago faces off against Jordan, but the Vessel of Darkness is using one very powerful Deck and it may just overcome Jaden's son if he can't think fast!

So look out for Chapter 38 of Seven Spirits: Darkness of Justice!


	38. Chapter 38: Darkness of Justice

Chapter 38: Darkness of Justice

_Wind, Water and Earth had been defeated. Even Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity hadn't been able to overcome my friends, something that apparently worried Ryutaro slightly. _

_Still, Light, Darkness and Fire remained. If I had to fight my friends to get Kelsey back, then I would..._

Drago ran over the ruins of the B.A.D., looking around rapidly as he tried to find some clue to where Julian was. He wasn't having any luck.

He saw an immense pit ahead of him, a gaping wound in the earth that breathed noxious gas. He wondered if Julian had been imprisoned in the pit, and ran towards it.

From the shelter of a ruined building, Kelsey watched her friend running towards her new allies. She sighed in sorrow, sad that she would have to stop him. Her Duel Disk shifted into duel mode, but before she could break cover, another stepped out to block Drago's path.

Kelsey looked at the newcomer with some interest. He was one of the Vessels of the Seven Spirits, she knew that already.

38

Drago stopped as Jordan stepped out into his path.

"Move!" the Evil Hero duelist snapped "I'm not here to cause any trouble! I'm just looking for a friend."

"I can't let you find Julian, Drago Yuki," Jordan replied. At the mention of Julian's name, Drago became more wary. This wasn't just some B.A.D. criminal; this was probably someone who knew where Julian was.

"Where's Julian?" Drago hissed.

"As if I'd tell you," Jordan laughed "he doesn't need you, Drago. He has us."

Drago was about to speak again, but he suddenly realised the exact meaning of this statement. Calling on both the power of the Supreme King and Yubel that was his birthright, he looked into Jordan's soul and beheld the magnificence of the Spirit of Darkness. Now he understood exactly what he was dealing with.

Releasing his power, eyes returning from lime and orange to gold, he raised his Duel Disk arm.

"Vessel of Darkness," he said "I want a duel. If you win, I'll leave here and leave you people alone. If I win, you tell me where Julian is."

"Deal," Jordan replied, raising his own Duel Disk. Both Disks activated and the two Decks were automatically shuffled before the respective Duelists each drew five cards.

_Drago 8000LP/Jordan 8000LP_

"I'll begin," Jordan said, drawing a card "I lay down a face-down and summon Ally of Justice Garadholg." A short, orange humanoid Machine covered in battle armour and wielding a purple beam sabre appeared (ATK: 1600).

"_Ally of Justice?" _Drago wondered _"what's an Ally of Justice? Heck, why's an Ally of Justice a Dark Monster?" _

"I'll end there," Jordan finished.

_Drago 8000LP/Jordan 8000LP_

"I draw," Drago said "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode." The savage Hero appeared, raising his great machete (ATK: 1500). "Now I activate the Equip Spell Card Savage Blade. This grants any Warrior-Type monster I equip it to an extra 200 points and just once, immunity from destruction by a Spell Card." Wildheart's machete began to glow with crimson aura (ATK: 1700).

"Wildheart, attack Ally of Justice Garadholg!" Elemental Hero Wildheart charged at Garadholg.

"I activate my face-down!" Jordan called "DNA Transplant! With this, I choose one Attribute and all monsters on the field become that Attribute! I choose Light!" Ally of Justice Garadholg gained a golden glow, but Wildheart was unaffected as he cleaved the Machine in two. Jordan winced as the illusory blade went right through him.

(_Jordan: 7900LP_)

"Elemental Hero Wildheart is unaffected by Trap Cards," Drago explained "I read that card text. If I'd summoned another monster, DNA Transplant would have turned it to a Light monster, and Garadholg gains 200 points when it battles a Light monster. You're clever, but not clever enough. I'll end my turn with two face-downs." The two cards appeared.

_Drago 8000LP/Jordan 7900LP_

"I draw," Jordan said through gritted teeth angrily "now to blow that savage off the face of the earth. I summon Ally of Justice Cycle Leader." A spider-like Machine made of red, white and black metal appeared, its legs a golden colour. It had a single crimson eye that glowed as it seemed to stare at Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1000).

"Next I activate Magnet Circle LV2 to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Machine from my hand, like Ally of Justice Unlimiter!" Something like a mosquito made of black and gold metal appeared, its body studded with purple gems (ATK: 600). "And I Tune Ally of Justice Cycle Leader to Ally of Justice Unlimiter to Synchro Summon...!"

Ally of Justice Cycle Leader dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Ally of Justice Unlimiter, reducing it to two glowing stars that exploded with purple-black energy...

"_Unifying allies now create the final weapon of Justice! Empower the hearts of the just with your shining presence! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Ally of Justice Catastor!" _

A shining Machine descended from the Synchro Summon, somewhat serpentine, with a body formed from silver, black, red and gold metal. It had four legs, each foreleg a scythe blade, and its eyes were amber gems. Its head was crowned by a golden crest, the centre of which glowed with electric blue aura (ATK: 2200).

"Ally of Justice Catastor?" Drago questioned, this was one Synchro Monster he'd never encountered.

"Ally of Justice Catastor is probably the strongest and most useful of the Allies of Justice," Jordan said "when Catastor battles a monster that isn't Dark Attribute, that monster is destroyed without damage calculation."

"But with DNA Transplant set at Light..." Drago realised "we can't have any Dark monsters on the field!"

"That's the point!" Jordan laughed "Ally of Justice Catastor, attack Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Catastor glowed with power and a jet of energy fired from its crest, vaporising Wildheart. Drago cursed under his breath.

"I'll end there with a face-down," Jordan laughed.

_Drago 8000LP/Jordan 7900LP_

"I draw!" Drago called. "I Special Summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy from my hand using its effect." The hellish prodigy of the Evil Heroes appeared before him (ATK: 300). "Now I activate a face-down, Call of the Haunted. I'll use it to revive Wildheart!" Elemental Hero Wildheart appeared (ATK: 1500). "And I Tribute them both to summon Yubel!"

Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy and Elemental Hero Wildheart dissolved into spheres of darkness that melded together and formed the androgynous demon protector of the Supreme King, Yubel (ATK: 0).

"Now I attack Ally of Justice Catastor with Yubel!"

"But she'll be destroyed by Catastor's effect!" Jordan laughed "what's the point?" True to form, as Yubel charged, a blast of energy from Ally of Justice Catastor vaporised her.

"The point is," Drago replied "that when Yubel is destroyed except by her own effect, she gets stronger. What's that saying? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger? Well, to Yubel, the opposite is true! Death makes her far stronger! I use Yubel's effect to summon Yubel – Terror Incarnate!"

Energy exploded from before him, unleashing a noxious gale that didn't even faze the Supreme King even as his protector evolved to the next level of power.

The energy faded away to reveal Yubel's next form, an immense purple-scaled dragon covered in jet-black fur. A crimson eye glared out from the beast's chest and dark-stained talons clenched on its hands and feet. Two great dragon heads rose up on serpentine necks and roared as one as Yubel – Terror Incarnate's tail thrashed and its wings exploded out behind it (ATK: 0).

"Now I end my turn," Drago said, his voice imperious and strong as he called on the Supreme King's power "and Yubel – Terror Incarnate's effect activates, destroying all other monsters on the field!" The great draconic Fiend before him roared as black fog poured from its maws and melted Ally of Justice Catastor.

Jordan cursed under his breath.

_Drago 8000LP/Jordan 7900LP_

"I draw!" the Vessel of Darkness snarled "I activate Synchro Spirits, removing Catastor in my Graveyard from the game to summon back Ally of Justice Cycle Leader and Ally of Justice Unlimiter." Cycle Leader (ATK: 1000) and Unlimiter (ATK: 600) both reappeared.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ally of Justice Garadholg." Ally of Justice Garadholg appeared before him (ATK: 1600).

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to make us both draw three cards." They both drew.

"You won't beat Yubel," Drago said.

"Yes I will," Jordan replied angrily "I activate Dimension Break to bring back Catastor!" Ally of Justice Catastor appeared once again (ATK: 2200). "And finally, I Normal Summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator." A hawk-like Machine made of light crimson metal appeared, turbines built into its wings and orange gems gleaming as its eyes (ATK: 1400).

"What now?" Drago asked sarcastically, since what happened next was plainly obvious.

"I Tune Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator to Ally of Justice Catastor!" Jordan called. Cyclone Creator dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Catastor, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with dark purple energy...

"_Rising from the depths of shadow, Justice becomes a devourer of light! Emerge now, shining enforcer of Justice! Synchro Summon! Ally of Justice Light Gazer!" _

A new Ally of Justice emerged from the Synchro Summon, a creature with a humanoid upper body, arms ending in searchlights and with searchlights for eyes. Its lower body was simply a curving pillar of metal with a hover generator built into it, a ring of steel with searchlights around it encircling Light Gazer's lower body (ATK: 2400).

"Now I Tune Cycle Leader to Garadholg and Unlimiter to Synchro Summon...!" Jordan yelled.

Ally of Justice Cycle Leader dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Ally of Justice Garadholg and Ally of Justice Unlimiter, reducing them to six glowing stars that exploded with purple-black light...

"_Almighty commander of the Allies of Justice, stride onto this battlefield to purge injustice! Come forth to purify the faults of this corrupt world! Synchro Summon! The knight of purity, Ally of Justice Field Marshall!" _

An immense Ally of Justice, at least ten or eleven feet tall, towering over even the hovering Ally of Justice Light Gazer appeared, appearing humanoid, its lower body bell-shaped, shoulders decorated with military ornaments and medals, its body covered in searchlights that shone incredibly bright. Its armour was made of the finest metals, gold, silver and platinum, and its thin arms and fingers were intricately crafted. Ally of Justice Field Marshall, commander of the great Allies of Justice, took up its position beside Light Gazer and glared at Yubel – Terror Incarnate through its visor (ATK: 2900).

"Now I equip Ally of Justice Field Marshall with Rainbow Veil," Jordan said "negating the effects of any monster he battles with." Field Marshall's spotlights became rainbow-hued. "Ally of Justice Field Marshall, attack Yubel – Terror Incarnate! Execution of Justice!"

Ally of Justice Field Marshall raised its arms and its whole body glowed before pulse bursts of purple-black energy shot from its fingers and shattered Yubel – Terror Incarnate. Drago cried out as the blasts continued onwards to strike him.

(_Drago: 5100LP_)

"Ally of Justice Light...!" Jordan began.

"I activate Yubel – Terror Incarnate's special ability!" Drago yelled "allowing me to summon the strongest form of Yubel! I summon Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare!"

Once more, black energy exploded before him as Yubel's final form emerged. Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare was similar in shape to its Terror Incarnate form, but it was now more humanoid, had four immense wings, a demonic head growing between the two draconic heads of Terror Incarnate and faces set into its chest and on top of the dragon heads. Eyes also decorated its knees and the creature was immense, double the size of even Ally of Justice Field Marshall. The Ultimate Nightmare roared its fury to the stormy heavens above as it took flight (ATK: 0).

"Ally of Justice Light Gazer!" Jordan yelled in frustration "destroy that thing!" Ally of Justice Light Gazer raised its arms and unleashed bursts of laser energy from its spotlights, but glowing green vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare, protecting it from the blasts.

"Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage from battles involving it," Drago explained "in addition, when The Ultimate Nightmare battles, you take damage equal to the points of your monster." Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare roared in fury and the vines shielding it uncoiled from the draconic Fiend's body and lashed at Jordan, wrapping him in their constricting folds before surges of electricity flowed through them.

The Vessel of Darkness screamed in agony as he was mercilessly attacked by his own monster's power.

(_Jordan: 5500LP_)

The vines vanished and Jordan fell to his knees, barely able to keep himself from falling unconscious. The Vessel of Darkness clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and stood up defiantly.

"Finally," Drago concluded "your monster is destroyed." Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare raised its dragon heads and unleashed torrents of black flame from their maws, reducing Ally of Justice Light Gazer to molten slag.

"I end my turn!" Jordan snarled.

_Drago 5100LP/Jordan 5500LP_

"I draw," Drago said "now I activate my Trap Card, Limit Reverse, allowing me to revive any monster with 1000 or less attack from my Graveyard. I choose Yubel." The Fiend reappeared (ATK: 0). "But she isn't staying for long because I activate Dark Fusion and fuse Yubel on my field with Evil Hero Malicious Edge in my hand to summon _Evil Hero Malicious Fiend_!"

Evil Hero Malicious Edge appeared beside Yubel and the two of them rose into the void of Dark Fusion, melding together and creating a new monster...

Evil Hero Malicious Fiend emerged from the Synchro Summon. He was essentially Evil Hero Malicious Edge with dark blue armour coating his form, numerous curving blades growing from his helm, larger wings with dark brown membranes and long, angular claws attached to his gauntlets and reaching over his hands (ATK: 3500).

The Evil Hero screamed in rage as he landed beside Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare, dwarfed by the draconic Fiend, but about on par with Ally of Justice Field Marshall.

"Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!" Drago roared "attack Ally of Justice Field Marshall with Supreme Rending!" Evil Hero Malicious Fiend took flight and dived at Ally of Justice Field Marshall, ripping the shining commander apart. Jordan cried out as Malicious Fiend's claws tore into him.

(_Jordan: 4900LP_)

Malicious Fiend returned to Drago's side of the field, standing beside Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare.

"I end my turn," Drago said.

_Drago 5100LP/Jordan 4900LP_

"I draw," Jordan snarled "I set a card and end my turn." The face-down card appeared.

_Drago 5100LP/Jordan 4900LP_

"I draw," Drago said "now I activate Legacy of a Hero. Since I have two or more Level 4 or higher Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero or Evil Hero monsters in my Graveyard, I can draw three cards." He drew the cards.

"Now I summon Grinder Golem to your side of the field by summoning two Grinder Tokens to mine." The immense golem appeared on Jordan's field (ATK: 3000), before the two smaller versions appeared on Drago's field (ATK: 0x2).

"What's the point?" Jordan asked.

"The point is this," Drago said softly "I sacrifice Evil Hero Malicious Fiend and the Grinder Tokens to summon one of the strongest Fiends in the entire game... an envoy of Chaos so powerful that it and its brethren had to be separated and given to three trustworthy protectors..."

"I am one of those protectors. And I summon...!"

Evil Hero Malicious Fiend and the Grinder Tokens dissolved into spheres of darkness that rose into the air and merged together over Drago's field...

"RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!" Drago roared. Jordan cried out in horror.

The sphere of darkness created from the Tributes crashed down onto Drago's field and exploded into a pillar of shadow that was torn apart by the beast Drago called forth.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms was a titan, easily thirty feet tall. Its flesh was dark purple and looked like raw meat, protected by plates of blue bone armour that covered its shoulders, knees, groin, tail and head. Raviel was demonic, with talons decorating hands and feet, wings spreading out behind it with membranes like shadows. The demon's crimson eyes glared down at Jordan hungrily as it unleashed an earth-shaking roar of power and pride (ATK: 4000).

"A Sacred Beast?!" Jordan cried out.

"Yes," Drago said quietly "a Sacred Beast. I've never played Raviel until now... but I know what's in your soul and I cannot show any restraint any more. I have to beat you. Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare, attack Grinder Golem." Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare roared and took flight, diving at Grinder Golem. The Golem slashed with its blades and claws, but glowing green vines exploded from the earth and blocked the attack before wrapping around Jordan and unleashing incredible power into his body, making the Vessel of Darkness writhe and scream in agony.

(_Jordan: 1900LP_)

"Raviel!" Drago cried "end this duel with Shimmering Slash!" Raviel strode forwards, raising a clawed hand to crush Jordan, but as the Sacred Beast slashed, Jordan's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Defence Draw to negate the damage and draw a card!" Jordan cried, drawing as Raviel's attack struck an invisible barrier and was stopped.

"Damn you," Drago muttered "I end my turn with a face-down card." The card appeared behind Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare.

_Drago 5100LP/Jordan 1900LP_

"I draw," Jordan said, smiling as he saw the card "I activate the Spell Card The Beginning of the End. Since I have seven or more Dark monsters in my Graveyard, I can remove five of them from play to draw three cards." Ally of Justice Light Gazer, Ally of Justice Field Marshall, Ally of Justice Garadholg, Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator and Ally of Justice Unlimiter slid from his Graveyard slot and he pocketed them before drawing three cards.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Junk Dealer, allowing me to Special Summon two monsters from my Graveyard at half their original attack scores. I summon Ally of Justice Cycle Leader and Ally of Justice Catastor." Cycle Leader (ATK: 500) and Catastor (ATK: 1100) both appeared.

"Catastor can only blow up one of my monsters," Drago commented drily "then the other one can get you."

"I'll kill both of your monsters," Jordan snarled "I summon Tuningware." The cute robot appeared with a chuckle, though Jordan's version looked slightly darker in colour than Julian's (ATK: 100).

However, as Tuningware appeared, a smaller version of Raviel appeared beside the Sacred Beast, a Phantasm Token spawned by Raviel's effect (ATK: 1000).

"Now, Ally of Justice Catastor, attack Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare!" Catastor charged at the draconic Fiend and fired its energy blast, vaporising the monster instantly.

"There goes Yubel," Jordan laughed "now for Raviel. I activate the Spell Card Unstable Synchronization. This allows me to perform a Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase, but the Synchro Monster is destroyed during the End Phase. I raise Tuningware's Level to two and Tune Ally of Justice Cycle Leader to Tuningware and Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Ally of Justice Cycle Leader dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Ally of Justice Catastor and Tuningware, reducing them to seven glowing stars that exploded with purple-black light...

"_The last resort of Justice shall now enter this battle! Servant of decisive Justice, appear on this battlefield and purge the unclean from the world! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Ally of Justice Decisive Arms!"_

The strongest of the Allies of Justice emerged from the Synchro Summon, a gold and black armoured robot with cannons for arms, a spherical body mounting an immense cannon on top, a small head at the front of the sphere and searchlights covering its body (ATK: 3300).

"Because I used Tuningware for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card," Jordan said, doing so "now I use the ability of Ally of Justice Decisive Arms. Since my DNA Transplant is still in play and Raviel is treated as a Light monster, I can use one of three effects. I'm going to use the first to let me destroy one of your set cards, like that face-down." Ally of Justice Decisive Arms raised its arm cannons and unleashed bursts of pulse fire that shattered the face-down card. 

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal, doubling the attack points of all Machine-Type monsters I control." Ally of Justice Decisive Arms glowed with a destructive crimson aura (ATK: 6600). "Ally of Justice Decisive Arms, attack Raviel, Lord of Phantasms! Helios Plasma Burst!" Ally of Justice Decisive Arms targeted its largest cannon at Raviel and fired a blast of plasma that vaporised the towering Fiend. Drago hissed in pain as the blast struck him.

(_Drago: 2500LP_)

"I end the Battle Phase and activate De-Synchro," Jordan said "splitting Decisive Arms back into the Synchro Materials." Ally of Justice Decisive Arms split into three orbs of light that became Ally of Justice Cycle Leader (ATK: 1000), Ally of Justice Catastor (ATK: 2200) and Tuningware (ATK: 100). "Now I Tune them together again!" Tuningware glowed (Level 2) and the three monsters rose into the air, Ally of Justice Cycle Leader becoming three Synchro Gates that encircled Tuningware and Catastor, reducing them to seven glowing stars that exploded with purple-black light...

"_The last resort of Justice shall now enter this battle! Servant of decisive Justice, appear on this battlefield and purge the unclean from the world! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Ally of Justice Decisive Arms!"_

Ally of Justice Decisive Arms descended once more (ATK: 3300) and Jordan drew a card from Tuningware's effect.

"I end my turn," the Vessel of Darkness said.

_Drago 2500LP/Jordan 1900LP_

"I draw," Drago said, smirking as he saw the card "I activate Foolish Burial, allowing me to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send Gaia Plate the Earth Giant!" The card slid from his Deck and he slotted it into the Graveyard.

"Now I activate Dark Calling, allowing me to remove from play monsters in my Graveyard that are Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion monster I can only summon with Dark Fusion. Then I can bring out that Fusion Monster. I remove Gaia Plate the Earth Giant and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms to Fusion Summon EVIL HERO DARK GAIA!"

Raviel and a massive, bulky rock golem with craggy features appeared and were sucked into the void of Dark Fusion as lightning flashed and thunder roared in the turbulent heavens...

The void shattered and Evil Hero Dark Gaia descended majestically (ATK: 6800).

"Now," Drago said "I end this. Evil Hero Dark Gaia, attack Ally of Justice Decisive Arms with Dark Catastrophe!" Evil Hero Dark Gaia raised its arms and formed a molten meteor over its head before hurling it at Decisive Arms, which was crushed and melted, shattering under the force of the attack.

Jordan screamed as flames tore into him, destroying the last of his Life Points...

_Drago 2500LP/Jordan 0LP_

As the images of their cards vanished, Drago ran across the field and hauled Jordan up by his collar.

"Where's Julian?!" he demanded. Jordan laughed.

"As if... I'd tell you," he laughed. Drago snarled and let him go, drawing back his fist to punch the Vessel of Darkness, but as he threw his arm forwards, he felt a hand grab him and stop his punch from connecting.

Drago turned, preparing to hit out, but stopped abruptly when he saw Yamato Orimoto.

"Yamato?" he said "what're you doing here?"

"Looking for Julian, like you," Yamato replied "and I've found him. Leave this guy alone, he isn't worth it." Drago nodded.

"Let's go then," he said. As they started to walk away, Drago suddenly felt something, a presence, a shadow in the world. He turned to see someone clad in a black robe and cloak, both adorned by violet angular markings. Their face was hidden by the hood of their cloak, and Drago was quick to notice the Duel Disk on their arm.

"What do you want?" Yamato called.

"I just want to help you," the robed woman (hearing her voice made it easy to determine that she was female) said.

"How are you planning to do that?" Drago asked. He'd had enough experiences of people who wanted to 'help', but their 'help' had turned out being a Shadow Game.

In answer, the woman threw him two cards, which he deftly caught and looked at. They were Koa'ki Meiru Seraph and Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago. Gaping in shock, Drago looked back at the woman.

"How did you get these?!"

"Just give them to Julian Mikuro," the woman replied, turning away "he needs them more than I do." She began to walk away, but Drago chased after her.

"Stop!" he cried. She kept going, but he was moving far too fast and caught up to her, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"No!" Drago retorted, grabbing for her hood, catching it and pulling it down to reveal her face.

The shock made him release her and gasp as he saw her face. Yamato was shocked too, his expression clearly displaying it.

Because the woman was Kelsey...

38

_Rex Goodwin knew Kelsey had returned as a Dark Signer, but he never told me. I suffered for two years, not even knowing how close I had come to finding her again, and when I finally found her, I had to defeat her, condemn her to eternity in the Underworld... simply because she had become a Dark Signer..._

38

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters

7777777

Ally of Justice Garadholg

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 400

If this card battles a LIGHT monster, this card gains 200 ATK during the Damage Step only.

*

Ally of Justice Cycle Leader

DARK/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

Activate by discarding this card from your hand. Remove from play up to 2 LIGHT monsters in your opponent's Graveyard. This effect can be used during your opponent's turn.

*

Ally of Justice Unlimiter

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 200

You can Tribute this card to double the original ATK of 1 face-up "Ally of Justice" monster you control until the End Phase.

*

Ally of Justice Catastor

DARK/ Machine/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card battles a non-DARK monster, destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.

*

Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator

DARK/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200

Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to return a number of Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Tuner monsters on the field to their owner's hands.

*

Ally of Justice Light Gazer

DARK/ Machine/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card gains 200 ATK for each LIGHT monster in your opponent's Graveyard.

*

Ally of Justice Field Marshall

DARK/ Machine/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. If this card destroys a face-down Defense Position monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

*

Ally of Justice Decisive Arms

DARK/ Machine/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 3300

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If your opponent controls a face-up LIGHT monster, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects once per turn: ● Destroy 1 set card your opponent controls. ● By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. ● By sending all cards from your hand to the Graveyard, look in your opponent's hand and send all LIGHT monsters in it to the Graveyard. Afterwards, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined ATK of all monsters sent to the Graveyard that way.

(The Allies of Justice were released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms, Justice Strikes Back and Dragunity of the Hurricane, along with Limited Edition Pack 13. Ally of Justice Catastor was released in the USA in Duel Terminal – Preview, and more Allies of Justice will be released in Hidden Arsenal next month.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Legacy of a Hero

Normal Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's wing and dragon head lying in a spotlight.

Activate only if there are at least 2 Level 4 or higher "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

(Legacy of a Hero was used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.)

7777777

Unstable Synchronization

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Trident Dragion appearing from a Synchro Summon, with crimson flames running over its body.

Activate only during the Battle Phase. During the Battle Phase this card is activated, you can perform a Synchro Summon using appropriate Synchro Material Monsters. During the End Phase of this turn, the Synchro Monster summoned is destroyed.

(Unstable Synchronization is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

38

Digidramon: Well, that was one epic Duel, especially with the Allies of Justice!

Drago: I admit, that was one tough Duel, even with Raviel.

Milo: Drago has a Sacred Beast?! Since when?!

Digidramon: You'll find out in Crystal Heroes, when I release it.

Akiza: Why do you keep dragging yourself down with so many fics?

Digidramon: Because I enjoy writing. I like to entertain people with my work.

Akiza: Sounds good enough. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any kind, because if he did, he'd make the Seven Spirits real cards.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Unstable Synchronization, Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Ally of Justice Catastor and Ally of Justice Decisive Arms!

Julian: I choose Ally of Justice Catastor as today's card. It has a very good ability that can defeat most monsters in the game today, including Five-Headed Dragon and Dragon Master Knight, the two strongest monsters to date.

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, Yamato and Drago face Kelsey in a duel where they must win if they're going to remember that she's come back! Can they defeat Kelsey's Earthbound Deck, even with a Sacred Beast and one of the best monsters in the game on their side?! Will Kelsey be pressed to unleash Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca against her former friends?!

To find out, read Chapter 39 of Seven Spirits: The Underworld Duel!


	39. Chapter 39: The Underworld Duel

Chapter 39: The Underworld Duel

_Four of the Vessels had been defeated, but Drago and Yamato had other things on their minds than finding me..._

"Kelsey?" Drago whispered in shock "how?"

"This can't be," Yamato whispered "we all saw you die. You can't... be here..."

"I was brought back," Kelsey said softly "I was brought back because the Earthbound Immortals needed soldiers to fight their war, to be their heralds."

"Earthbound Immortals?" Drago questioned "no... That isn't important. Kelsey... if you were alive the whole time... why didn't you come back to us?"

"Because I have no choice. I can't let anyone know I've come back yet. The time just isn't right."

"What about Julian?" Yamato said "he loves you, Kelsey. Losing you... it almost tore him to shreds. Why didn't you go to him?"

"I want to," Kelsey whispered "but I can't, and you cannot understand why not. You can't let anyone know about me."

"Kelsey," Drago replied "you know full well we have to tell Julian. He's heartbroken; I saw his pain when you died. Do you want him to suffer?" She fixed him with a vengeful gaze.

"You think I want him to suffer?" she cried out "Drago, I want to be in his arms forever! If I could be with him for even a second, I would grab that chance! But I can't be with him! You say he's suffering, and I know he is, I've seen the pain in his eyes! But just imagine, for a second, seeing your love suffer, but being denied the chance to heal their heart! That's the suffering I've felt, Drago, watching him suffer!"

"But why can't you let anyone know?" Yamato asked.

"Because of the Earthbound Immortals," Kelsey whispered "they force me to stay away. They won't let me speak to the living. You don't understand, either of you. I am neither alive nor dead. I'm not like you, I am eternal. So long as the Immortals endure, so do I. Someday, the time will come for me to show myself, and then I will step from the shadows. But until then, even if a thousand years pass, I have to stay away from the living. You two know about me now, and so I must act." She sighed and raised her Duel Disk arm. Her Duel Disk activated, card panel sliding into duel position.

"You're not serious, Kelsey." Drago sounded sure enough, but his voice had an undertone of worry.

"I have to be serious," she replied. She raised her other arm and shouted something that became inaudible beneath the roar of thunder that sounded as lightning struck and everything suddenly went black.

The air chilled and the very world became grey. Drago blinked and realised they were no longer in the Satellite. They stood on a plateau of grey rock, in a world where the heavens were an eternal tempest of storm clouds and the earth an endless rocky plain, segmented by rivers of black filth.

"Where... are we?" he groaned.

"This is the Underworld," Kelsey replied, her voice somehow stronger. She stood taller and prouder here, seeming to exude raw power. "This is the prison domain of the Earthbound Immortals. Don't worry; they cannot harm you... yet."

"What do you mean, yet?" Yamato asked from beside Drago.

"The living are in peril here," Kelsey whispered "if they are challenged to a Duel and lose, then the Immortals may claim their souls as the cost of their loss. But I won't let your souls be taken, since that would be a waste. Here are my stakes for this duel. Should I win, you will forget about meeting me. All you will remember is meeting a hooded stranger who gave you those two cards. I will return you to the Satellite and you will continue to search for Julian."

"Should you win, then I will still let you go and you can tell whoever you like about me. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes," Drago replied "and I'll duel."

"No," Kelsey said "you two will both duel me. Spectators are at risk here, especially with... the summoning of certain monsters. You two will duel me as a tag team, and in return, I will get twice the normal Life Points. As a team, you will each have 8000 Life Points and if one of you is defeated, the both of you lose."

"Fine," Drago muttered "let's duel." Yamato stepped forwards to stand beside him and their two Duel Disks activated. The three of them drew five cards.

"The two of you have separate fields, but you share a Graveyard and removed from play zone," Kelsey informed them "the turn order will start with Yamato, then me, then Drago, back to me, then Yamato and so on. None of us can attack until everyone has had a turn."

"Very well," Yamato answered "let's duel!"

_Drago 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw," Yamato said, doing so "I summon Dark Crusader in attack mode." A tall, gaunt man dressed in black armour appeared, wearing a skull-like helmet of bone and wielding a two-handed sword with bone decoration on it, his tattered crimson cloak flapping in the breeze (ATK:1600).

"Now I activate Dark Crusader's effect and discard Necro Gardna from my hand to raise Crusader's attack by 400 while it's on the field." He slotted the monster into his Graveyard and Dark Crusader glowed with dark energy (ATK: 2000).

"I'll end with a face-down card." The card appeared behind Dark Crusader.

_Drago 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said. _"Yamato must be using his Dark Armed Dragon Deck, not the Destiny Heroes. That Dark Crusader is stronger than any of the monsters in my hand, even with Earthbound Seal, so I'll have to hold it off until I can summon Earthbound Avatar." _

"I activate the Field Spell Card Earthbound Seal," she said, slotting the card into place. Instantly, the lines of purple fire traced out the seven geoglyphs in the ground around them. "this Field Spell gives all Earthbound monsters 400 extra attack and defence points, allows me to summon an Earthbound Immortal with one less Tribute and while an Earthbound Immortal is in play, the Seal can't be destroyed."

"Earthbound monsters?" Drago wondered "I've never heard of them."

"Well, you'll see them soon enough," Kelsey laughed "I set a monster and lay down two face-downs. Your move, Drago."

_Drago 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw," Drago said "I activate Dark Fusion and fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart from my hand to summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!" Avian and Wildheart appeared before him and rose into the void of Dark Fusion, melding together...

The void shattered to reveal a savage-looking man with crimson tribal markings painted onto his bare chest and his shoulder plates, his tangled mane of hair grey-black, wearing only metal armour to protect his groin area, with black demonic wings exploding out behind him. Wild Cyclone roared and clenched his fists as he landed in front of Drago (ATK: 1900).

"Now I equip Wild Cyclone with Vicious Claw, raising his power by 300." Wild Cyclone's right fist glowed and became a barbed claw gauntlet, its wearer roaring as his power increased (ATK: 2200).

"I'll end with that."

_Drago 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "I Flip-Summon Earthbound Ape." A monkey made of the same black clay substance as the other Earthbound Monsters appeared, its fingers exaggerated claws (ATK: 1000). Then it glowed as Earthbound Seal strengthened it (ATK: 1400). "When Earthbound Ape is Flip-Summoned, I can Tribute it to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Earthbound monster from my Deck. I summon Earthbound Spearman." The tall Incan spearman made of black clay appeared as Earthbound Ape shattered, levelling his weapon towards Dark Crusader (ATK: 1800). Then he glowed as Earthbound Seal strengthened him (ATK: 2200).

"Now I summon Earthbound Shaman from my hand." The robed woman with feathers for hair rose from the earth (DEF: 1400). Then the Seal empowered her (DEF: 1800). "I activate the effect of Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy, Tributing Earthbound Spearman to Special Summon it." Earthbound Spearman shattered as the fiendish Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy rose to replace him (ATK: 0).

"Dark Tuner?" Drago wondered.

"I activate a face-down, the Spell Card Dark Wave," Kelsey said "with this; I can multiply the Level of Earthbound Shaman by -1." Earthbound Shaman was surrounded in shadows and wailed (Level -4). "Now I Tune Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy to Earthbound Shaman."

Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy dissolved into six stars that impaled Earthbound Shaman, who screamed as she was torn down to an orange framework that released four glowing stars. Dark energy exploded from her core, ripping through the stars and turning them dark, as lightning split the heavens above and thunder hammered at the air.

An audible heartbeat became apparent from the Dark Synchro Summon, an eerie rhythm that chilled Drago and Yamato to the bone as Kelsey began her chant.

"_When the seal of the Immortals is breached by this avatar, the veil of darkness descends to drown all light in shadow! Rise up, the chosen soul! Dark Synchro! Emerge from shadow, Earthbound Avatar!" _

With an almighty cry that drowned out even the thunder, Earthbound Avatar burst from the Dark Synchro Summon, spreading his wings wide as he landed (ATK: 3000). Then a purple glow surrounded him from Earthbound Seal (ATK: 3400).

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Avatar," Kelsey said "allowing it to copy the effects of any one Earthbound monster in my Graveyard and gain that monster's points onto its own. I choose Earthbound Spearman." Earthbound Avatar glowed with energy (ATK: 5200). "Earthbound Avatar, attack Dark Crusader! Earthbound Wrath!"

"I activate the effect of Necro Gardna in my Graveyard, removing it from play to negate your attack!" Yamato called. A transparent ghostly form appeared in front of Dark Crusader, a man dressed in demonic crimson armour, spikes and blades adorning the plates and a mane of white hair flowing over his shoulders. The seven lightning bolts of Earthbound Wrath struck Necro Gardna and shattered as the Gardna faded away.

"I end my turn," Kelsey said. Earthbound Avatar stopped glowing (ATK: 3400).

_Drago 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw," Yamato called "I activate the Trap Card Escape from the Dark Dimension to Special Summon Necro Gardna back to the field." A portal of darkness appeared beside Dark Crusader and Necro Gardna stepped from it (ATK: 600).

"Now I Tribute Dark Crusader and Necro Gardna to summon Dark Horus!" Dark Crusader and Necro Gardna dissolved into spheres of shadow that melted together, forming an immense black-scaled dragon, with an avian head and wings, cruel golden eyes and an amber gem adorning its forehead (ATK: 3000).

"I activate the effect of Dark Grepher from my hand and discard Dark Nephthys to Special Summon it from my hand." He slotted Dark Nephthys into his Graveyard and a portal of shadows opened in the earth, a pitch-black skinned and armoured Warrior with white hair, crimson eyes and wielding a glowing purple longsword rising from it to stand beside Dark Horus (ATK: 1700).

"Yes!" Drago cried, realising exactly what was within Yamato's reach.

"I summon DARK ARMED DRAGON!" Yamato cried, slashing the card onto his Duel Disk. A pillar of shadow burst from the earth and reached to the heavens, a horrifying roar from within heralding the release of Dark Armed Dragon...

The pillar of shadow shattered to reveal Dark Armed Dragon hovering majestically over the field before falling and crashing down beside Yamato's other monsters. The great beast towered over even the twelve foot tall Dark Horus, Yamato's signature card being at least sixteen foot in height (ATK: 2800).

"Now I remove Dark Crusader in my Graveyard from play to use Dark Armed Dragon's effect and destroy Earthbound Avatar!" Dark energy crackled around Dark Armed Dragon as Yamato pocketed Dark Crusader, the great dragon raising its talons to wipe Earthbound Avatar from existence...

"I activate a Trap Card!" Kelsey called "Guardian Earthbound! This Trap Card is equipped to a monster I control when activated, and then I choose one kind of effect, Monster, Spell or Trap. Then, while Guardian Earthbound remains equipped to that monster, neither it nor the Trap can be removed from the field in any way by the chosen type of effect. I choose Monster Effects." A sphere of purple flames encased Earthbound Avatar as blades of dark energy tore from Dark Armed Dragon's claws, the blades being torn apart by purple flames.

Earthbound Avatar seemed to smirk as the flames faded to reveal its undamaged form. Yamato scowled briefly.

"I end my turn," he said.

_Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "I activate my face-down Spell Card, Earthbound Offering. With this, while I control an Earthbound Immortal, I can send two Dark monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard. I send Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and Earthbound Quetzalcoatl." The two cards slid from her Deck and she placed them into her Graveyard.

"I use the effect of Earthbound Avatar to copy that of Earthbound Quetzalcoatl." Earthbound Avatar glowed with power (ATK: 6100).

"I now activate the Continuous Spell Card Earthbound Curse. With this card, if I skip my Battle Phase, I can deal you damage equal to the original attack points of the lowest Level Earthbound monster I control."

"That's unfair!" Drago protested.

"But I can only do so if there is a Field Spell in play," Kelsey finished coolly "I use the effect of Earthbound Curse to deal damage to you, Drago." The Earthbound Curse card glowed with barely restrained power as energy erupted from the ground as a fountain of purple fire that surrounded Drago.

He screamed as the flames ripped at his body and seared into him with unholy might...

(_Drago: 1900LP_)

Drago fell to his knees, his body smoking as the purple flames fell away to nothing. Kelsey looked on silently, her eyes cold with her own pain.

"The shadows have neither mercy nor restraint," she said softly. Drago growled in pain as he stood.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Kelsey concluded. The card appeared behind Earthbound Avatar.

_Drago 1900LP+Yamato 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw!" Drago snarled "Kelsey, I'm not going to hold back!"

"I don't want you to," she replied "I want you to go all out against me, Drago."

"Then so be it!" he countered, eyes glowing lime and orange from Yubel's power "I Normal Summon Phantom Skyblaster!" A skeletal Fiend with grey skin, purple bone armour and wings, and two cannons growing from its spine appeared, dagger-like fangs curving out of its maw and crimson eyes glinting hungrily (ATK: 1100).

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Avatar!" Kelsey called "copying the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" Earthbound Avatar glowed (ATK: 3500).

"That won't help you!" Drago cried "I use Phantom Skyblaster's effect, allowing me to Special Summon Skyblaster Tokens equal to the number of monsters I control!" Two smaller versions of Phantom Skyblaster appeared beside it (ATK: 500x2). "But these Skyblasters aren't staying, because I Tribute Phantom Skyblaster and the Tokens to Special Summon...!"

Phantom Skyblaster and its Tokens became orbs of shadow that melded together into a greater orb over Drago's field...

"Step from the shadows...!" Drago called "and battle this foe... Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" The immense shadow orb crashed down and became a pillar of darkness that broke to reveal the titanic form of Raviel (ATK: 4000).

Kelsey took an involuntary step back at the appearance of the Sacred Beast.

"Impossible..." she whispered "you can't have Raviel... the Sacred Beasts were lost in shadow!"

"And they were found," Drago replied grimly "I activate the effect of Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, allowing me to Tribute a monster other than Raviel, and Raviel gains attack points equal to that monster's. I Tribute Evil Hero Wild Cyclone." Wild Cyclone dissolved into orbs of shadow that flowed into Raviel, the Sacred Beast roaring with power (ATK: 6200)."Raviel, attack Earthbound Avatar with Shimmering Slash!" Raviel started to move, but Earthbound Avatar's body flickered with purple fire and the almighty Sacred Beast froze.

"Earthbound Avatar has the effects of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca;" Kelsey explained "meaning that it cannot be declared an attack target. You just wasted Raviel."

"No I didn't," Drago replied "Raviel will beat your monster eventually."

"By the time you find a way to defeat my Avatar, I'll have won," Kelsey said calmly.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Drago muttered. It appeared and Earthbound Avatar stopped glowing (ATK: 3400). Raviel also weakened (ATK: 4000).

_Drago 1100LP+Yamato 8000LP/Kelsey 16000LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "I activate the Trap Card Earthbound Desolation. With this Trap, when I control an Earthbound Immortal, in exchange for missing my Battle Phase this turn, all your monsters are destroyed, though I take damage equal to the number destroyed times 500." Dark energy exploded from Earthbound Avatar and tore Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Horus, Dark Grepher and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms apart. Then purple fire surrounded Kelsey, who cried out in pain.

(_Kelsey: 14000LP_)

"I use the effect of Earthbound Curse," Kelsey said "and target Yamato." Yamato screamed in pain as purple fire exploded from under his feet.

(_Yamato: 1900LP_)

Yamato could barely stand, but he still stood firm as the flames abated.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," Kelsey said simply. The card appeared.

_Drago 1900LP+Yamato 1900LP/Kelsey 14000LP_

"I draw!" Yamato cried "and it's time for this sick game to end! I activate Forbidden Chalice, negating the effects of Earthbound Avatar for this turn and raising its power by 400!" Earthbound Avatar glowed with white energy (ATK: 3800).

"You still won't destroy it," Kelsey said "I'd like to see you summon something powerful enough." Yamato fixed her with a cold stare.

"Then I will," he said coolly "combined, Drago and I have seven different Dark Attribute monsters in our Graveyard, allowing me to summon the strongest Dark Counterpart monster in the game by removing them from play. I summon... RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!"

Seven spheres of darkness burst into existence, colliding and exploding with dark energy that formed into an immense serpentine dragon, at least twenty foot long, body clad into jet-black armour with dull gold trim, seven gems running along its throat armour and black-feathered wings exploding out behind it. Two smaller sets of wings, bat-like with grey membranes, sprouted from further along its sinuous form and its exposed face was coated by dark purple scales, eyes ruby red and maw filled with ivory fangs.

Rainbow Dark Dragon roared, its very presence radiating malice and power through the heavens and earth (ATK: 4000).

"Impossible..." Kelsey breathed; face seeming even paler as she beheld the mighty Rainbow Dark Dragon.

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot," Yamato said, shrugging as he noted his cards. Kelsey also drew and seemed unconcerned by what she had drawn.

"Rainbow Dark Dragon!" Yamato roared "destroy Earthbound Avatar with Rainbow Dark Refraction!" Rainbow Dark Dragon roared, an orb of the rainbow colours building in its maw before being unleashed as a blast of darkness that struck Earthbound Avatar and ripped through the Dark Synchro Monster, sending it crashing to the earth.

Kelsey screamed in pain as the blast ripped into her, but she stood firm despite the power of the attack.

(_Kelsey: 13800LP_)

"This ends now," she whispered.

"I have a nearly unbeatable monster on my field," Yamato replied "show me the monster that can win you this duel now."

Then Earthbound Avatar stood, screaming to the heavens as his body dissolved into a sphere of purple light that rose into the air and formed the stone shape of what appeared to be a heart...

"When Earthbound Avatar is destroyed," Kelsey explained "I can summon an Earthbound Immortal from my Deck, hand or Graveyard. I activate the Trap Card Dark Matter, since a Dark Synchro Monster I control was destroyed, allowing me to Special Summon two monsters from my Deck face-down." Two face-downs appeared. "Now I can summon my Earthbound Immortal!"

The stone heart began to beat as shadowy forms clustered around the duel.

"What are they?!" Drago shouted, glancing around at the shadow forms, while also trying to gaze at the beating stone heart.

"These are those who freed the Earthbound Immortals five thousand years ago!" Kelsey cried "and now they earn their reward!" The shadow forms howled as they became spheres of purple energy that were absorbed by the immense heart.

"What is that?" Yamato asked, staring at the heart.

"This is the heart of my Earthbound Immortal!" Kelsey cried over the heartbeat "and now that a sacrifice has been made, that Immortal can awaken!"

The heart beat once more, and then exploded into a pillar of purple fire that smashed down onto the earth, ripping the ground apart, spidery cracks tearing open from the force. In the heavens, black clouds swirled around the purple flames, lightning ripping the skies asunder around the pillar...

Kelsey raised her arms to the skies and began to chant.

"_The Blackest Night falls from the skies! The darkness grows as all light dies! It craves your hearts and your demise! In Blackest Night, my god shall rise! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!"_

The purple flames were rent asunder by great wings of darkness, embers scattering over the land. A terrible roar that chilled Drago and Yamato's hearts came from the very heart of the fire as the flames shattered and died, revealing a pure nightmare...

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca was a true titan, formed from the black clay that composed the other Earthbound monsters, but with lines of violet ripped into its flesh. It was a huge stylised condor, body virtually emanating an aura of malice that terrified Drago and Yamato effortlessly. The Earthbound Immortal screamed in rage and pure power, a chill cry that ripped into the hearts of both mortal duelists opposing the God (ATK: 100).

Had he not been so terrified of Wiraqocha Rasca, Drago would probably have laughed when he saw its point score.

Yamato was certainly not afraid.

"100 attack and defence?!" he roared with laughter "this is your god?!" Kelsey's expression hardened, her eyes glowing with rage. Wiraqocha Rasca screamed in fury once again and Yamato's laugh quickly died.

"Because Earthbound Avatar's effect is treated as a Normal Summon," Kelsey snarled "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effect activates. First, I return up to three cards I control to my Deck..." Earthbound Spirit and the two face-downs from Dark Matter vanished in bursts of purple fire. "Then my opponent discards a number of cards equal to the number I sent back to my Deck..." Yamato discarded three cards as Kelsey gestured at him.

"Then, finally, Wiraqocha Rasca gains 1000 points for each card discarded," the Dark Signer concluded. Wiraqocha Rasca glowed with dark power (ATK: 3100). Then Earthbound Seal glowed with incredible power and the Earthbound Immortal roared (ATK: 3500).

"That still isn't strong enough to beat Rainbow Dark Dragon," Yamato noted, laying the last card in his hand face-down. _"If she attacks Drago, I'll activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to cancel out the attack, and next turn, Rainbow Dark can turn that thing to ash." _

"I end my turn," Yamato finished.

_Drago 1900LP+Yamato 1900LP/Kelsey 13800LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said "I now activate Earthbound Whirlwind, destroying all of your Spell and Trap Cards since I control an Earthbound Immortal." Wiraqocha Rasca flapped its wings and created a tornado that ripped Yamato's Spell and Trap cards apart.

"Now, Yamato, you pay for insulting my God. Wiraqocha Rasca, attack Yamato directly with Death Singularity!"

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca glowed with purple fire as it roared, flapping its wings forwards and unleashing a gale of dark fire that tore into Yamato, tossing him back across the plateau. The prodigy screamed in pain as he crashed down to the ground, still burning.

Kelsey's eyes went pure black and she laughed a terrible laugh, a sadistic celebration of victory.

_Drago 1900LP+Yamato 0LP/Kelsey 13800LP_

"Now," she cried "you forget this happened!" Her eyes flashed purple and everything went dark for Drago and Yamato...

39

They awoke back in the Satellite, their minds blank of the last duel. Drago still held the Koa'ki Meiru Seraph and Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago cards, but he could only remember being given them by a hooded stranger.

As Drago and Yamato began to run towards the admin building, Kelsey watched them from the top of a ruin and her lips slowly curved into a sad smile as she watched them run to try and save Julian.

"Good luck," she whispered, turning away and beginning her return to the Enerdy reactor...

41

_That bastard Ryutaro had witnessed the whole thing, thanks to the Spirit of Divinity. But he never told me. I had to suffer without Kelsey for two years before I found out the truth._

_Why didn't Ryutaro tell me? Because he needed me under his control until I was disposable. He'd done the same with all of us, readying us like lambs for the slaughter. Afterwards, the whole thing sickened me; because of how callous he had been, playing on our desires and fears to control us..._

41

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Earthbound Ape

DARK/ Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

This card's effects are negated while there is no Field Spell in play. When this card is Flip-Summoned, you can Tribute it to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Earthbound' monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

(Earthbound Ape is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Earthbound Spirit

Continuous Spell Card

Image: A ghostly image of Earthbound Shaman flying towards a duelist who looks a bit like Julian, her face twisted into an expression of pure fury.

The effect of this card is negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. Once per turn, you can deal damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the lowest Level 'Earthbound' monster on your side of the field. If you do so, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase during this turn.

(Earthbound Spirit is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Earthbound Whirlwind

Normal Spell Card

Image: Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu in the centre of a tornado.

Activate only when you control an "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Destroy all Spell Cards and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

(Earthbound Whirlwind will be released in Stardust Overdrive next month.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Guardian Earthbound

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Earthbound Avatar standing in front of Earthbound Shaman and stopping a bolt of lightning from striking her.

This card's effect is negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. When this card is activated, select 1 'Earthbound' monster you control. This card is treated as an Equip Spell Card and is equipped to the selected monster. When this card is equipped to a monster you control, select one type of card effect (Monster, Spell or Trap). While this card remains on the field, both it and the equipped monster cannot be removed from the field by the selected type of card effect.

*

Earthbound Desolation

Normal Trap Card

Image: Bolts of purple flame shooting from Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's wings and fracturing the ground below.

Activate only while you control an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and take 500 points of Direct Damage to your Life Points for each monster destroyed. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn this card is activated.

(Guardian Earthbound and Earthbound Desolation are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

Dark Matter

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two black stars rimmed with green aura in the middle of a passage of dark energy, with a white light in the background.

Activate only when a Dark Synchro Monster you control is destroyed. Select 2 monsters in your Deck and Special Summon them to your field in face-up Defense Position.

(Dark Matter was first used by Devack/Demak against Leo/Rua in Episode 50 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative Credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

39

Digidramon: Well, Kelsey used Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, which is so totally epic! Earthbound Immortals rule!

Drago: Okay, he's lost it.

Digidramon: Yeah, I guess. But I just love Earthbound Immortals, especially in 5D's, where they get CGI! CGI, yeah!

Akiza: I agree with Drago. He's finally lost it. Digidramon does not own 5D's because he has officially lost his sanity because of an Earthbound Immortal.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Earthbound Avatar, Guardian Earthbound, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, Rainbow Dark Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon!

Digidramon: I choose Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca as today's card! It has a very decent effect and can devastate virtually any opponent when it reaches its full potential! Plus, even without those points, it still can't be attacked and can attack directly!

Next time on Seven Spirits, Yamato faces someone he doesn't exactly remember in a good light, Krieger! As the Star of Darkness faces his former teacher, can he defeat Krieger? But with Krieger using an all-new Deck full of possibly the most hideous Light monsters in the game, Light and Darkness will certainly have one epic duel this time around! Can Yamato overcome these creatures of destruction to win this duel?

To find out, read Chapter 40 of Seven Spirits: Dark Light!


	40. Chapter 40: Dark Light

(Author's Note: In this chapter, I'm breaking my taboo about the anime Card of Sanctity. In the tradition of many authors, I'll use this card, but it will be used sparingly and under the name Coins from Heaven)

Chapter 40: Dark Light

_Wind, Water, Earth and Darkness had been defeated. But Yamato and Drago had been defeated by Kelsey, and though they couldn't remember that fact, Ryutaro had seen the whole thing. For his own reasons, he decided not to tell anyone though..._

_But now Yamato would have to face the natural opposite to a Dark Deck... a Deck using Light monsters..._

Drago and Yamato sprinted through the B.A.D. towards the admin building housing the Vessels, both with active Duel Disks ready.

"Julian's definitely in there?" Drago questioned.

"I know he is," Yamato replied "can't you feel the Spirit of Fire in that building?" Drago's eyes flickered to lime and orange and he saw with new sight. As he looked at the building, he sensed the Spirit of Flame within, along with the raw power of the Spirit of Divinity.

"You're right," he said "but there's something in there... something incredibly powerful. Just be careful. I don't want to be the one telling Mayumi you're dead, Yamato." The Star of Darkness sighed.

"She pleaded with me not to try this, you know," he said "but Julian needs our help. We have to help him; he has to be suffering without Kelsey. We have to save him from these maniacs, before it's too late." Drago nodded grimly.

"If you don't make it out..." he began.

"I'll make it," Yamato interrupted.

"But if you don't," Drago said "I'll do my best to help Mayumi." Yamato nodded, finding it hard to speak.

"Thank you," he eventually managed "I really appreciate that, Drago."

"You've always tried to help me," the Evil Hero duelist replied "you always showed me respect and supported me when I needed it. Now I'm going to help you back." Yamato nodded.

They kept running and eventually reached the building door. However, their path was blocked.

Krieger stepped from the shadows, readying his Duel Disk.

"You won't pass me!" he roared.

"Fat chance of stopping us!" Drago retorted, rushing forwards. However, Krieger simply threw a fierce kick into his stomach, slamming him to the ground. Drago stood with a hiss of pain, hands curling into fists.

"Go, Drago," Yamato said "find another way in. He's mine!" Drago nodded and ran to the left. Krieger made no attempt to stop him, focusing on Yamato.

"Well well," the Vessel of Light said "Yamato Orimoto. Quite the legendary one at Duel Academy, weren't you, you insolent brat?!"

"I remember you," Yamato replied "Professor Krieger, right? The guy that got fired for being too harsh on his class. I certainly put you in your place. Still using those Fiend Roar Deities?"

"I'd love to kick your sorry backside with them, Orimoto," Krieger replied "but I can't use them without taking a risk. I'll have to substitute in some new friends of mine." He raised his Duel Disk, which activated, Deck automatically shuffling. Yamato smirked and activated his own Disk, his Deck shuffling too.

"Let's do this!" the prodigy called. Krieger smirked.

"Duel!" he called.

_Yamato 8000LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I'll take first turn, as I'm senior," Krieger said "I set a monster." The card appeared.

"I'll end with that."

_Yamato 8000LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"_Alright, this can't be the Fiend Roar Deities,"_ Yamato decided as he drew _"or he'd be taking an offensive already, like a Synchro Summon. This is more subtle."_

"I summon Armageddon Knight!" he called. The samurai warrior with the broadsword appeared, raising his weapon (ATK: 1400). "And I use his effect to send Dark Nephthys from my Deck to my Graveyard." The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his Graveyard.

"_I just need to keep Armageddon Knight on the field till next turn. Then I'll summon Dark Resonator and Tune them to create Dark Strike Fighter, before summoning Dark Armed Dragon. I'll use my Dragon's ability to wipe his field, attack directly with both of them, then use Dark Strike Fighter's effect for game."_

"I set a card and Armageddon Knight attacks your face-down!" Yamato cried. Armageddon Knight charged at the face-down monster and brought his sword down. The card flipped up and the image of a hideous humanoid beast coated in tar appeared, crouching in defence mode (DEF: 0). Armageddon Knight's sword cleaved through the monster and it shattered.

"That was Worm Jeetrikups," Krieger declared "and its Flip Effect just activated because you destroyed it and sent it to the Graveyard during the turn it was flipped face-up. Thanks to that, I can Special Summon it back into defence mode." Jeetrikups reappeared and crouched, crossing its arms across its chest (DEF: 0).

"I end my turn," Yamato said.

_Yamato 8000LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I draw," Krieger said "I sacrifice Worm Jeetrikups to summon Worm Illidan." Jeetrikups shattered into golden shards that reformed into a ten foot tall beast, something like Godzilla, but granite grey, dripping slime and covered in massive spikes, its chest marked with golden yellow spots and its eyes the same colour, its mouth vertical and lipless (ATK: 2000).

"I now activate Double Summon, allowing myself an additional Normal Summon or Set during this turn. I Set a monster, meaning that Worm Illidan's effect activates and gives it a Worm Counter." The face-down monster appeared and a lump of slimy scaly flesh appeared on Worm Illidan's chest.

"I now lay two cards face-down, meaning Worm Illidan gains another two counters." The two cards appeared his monsters and two more lumps appeared on Worm Illidan. "I use Illidan's effect, removing two of the counters to destroy Armageddon Knight." Two of the lumps vanished and noxious black fog sprayed from Illidan's maw. Armageddon Knight breathed in the fog and began to choke, shattering into pixels.

Yamato took an involuntary step back in shock. These Worms were far more aggressive in tactics than their Flip-Effect monster status first indicated.

"Worm Illidan, attack him directly!" Krieger called. Worm Illidan began to breathe in, no doubt in preparation to breathe more noxious fog, but Yamato's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," he said "negating the attack." The scarecrow of scrap metal rose from the card and Worm Illidan growled, stepping back, before Scrap-Iron Scarecrow sank back into its card. Krieger clapped mockingly.

"Still have an answer to everything, I see," he laughed "well, I end my turn."

_Yamato 8000LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"_I need to deal with this fast," _Yamato thought _"if I hadn't been ready there; he'd have taken down a quarter of my Life Points." _He drew and gave a slight smile.

"I activate Monster Reborn," he said "summoning Dark Nephthys from my Graveyard." The sacred ankh appeared and a jet-black phoenix exploded from it, its lower half avian, its upper body a woman's, but with an avian head. Her great wings spread out, enveloped in purple-crimson flames (ATK: 2400). "When Dark Nephthys is Special Summoned, 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field is destroyed. I choose your face-down on the left." Dark Nephthys threw her wings forwards and sent a blast of flames towards the card, but it lifted up first.

"I chain-activate it," Krieger said "Threatening Roar, meaning your monsters cannot attack this turn." The card lifted up and a fierce roar sounded over the field. Dark Nephthys cowered.

"I Normal Summon Dark Crusader," Yamato said. Dark Crusader appeared (ATK: 1600). "Now I play Double Summon and Tribute Dark Crusader to summon Dark General Freed." Dark Crusader dissolved into spheres of shadow that reformed into a tall, imperious looking officer with pale blue flesh, crimson eyes and long, dirty fingernails. He wore regal obsidian black and dull gold plate armour, and a dark green cloak was swathed over his shoulders, his mane of jet black hair brushing the collar of the cloak. Dark General Freed roared a battle cry and drew his longsword, raising the dark blade to the heavens (ATK: 2300).

"I'll end my turn with that."

_Yamato 8000LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I draw," Krieger said "I Flip-Summon Worm Cartaros." A terrifying grey-skinned humanoid wasp-like creature appeared, its mouth toothy, lipless and vertical like Worm Illidan's, its wing membranes blue and yellow and its eyes golden (ATK: 1200). "Now the Flip-Effect of Worm Cartaros allows me to add any Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type Worm monster from my Deck to my hand. I select Worm Falco." The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"Now I activate the Trap Card Offering to the Snake Deity. Using it, I'll Tribute Worm Cartaros to destroy two of your cards. I choose Dark Nephthys and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Cartaros screamed as it was consumed by flames and shattered, before Dark Nephthys and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow also shattered.

"Now I Tribute Worm Illidan to summon one of the great rulers of the Worms... I Tribute Summon... WORM QUEEN!" Illidan dissolved into golden particles that reformed into a sixteen foot-tall monstrosity, a pale white spider-like centaur-like Reptile with a humanoid upper body attached to the angular head of the spider-body. Yellow eyes gleamed on both the spider-head and the human face, curving spikes protruding from the human-body's spine and four slender arms ending into immense claws extending from its torso. Worm Queen roared from the same vertical, lipless and toothy mouth that all the Worms seemed to possess (ATK: 2700).

"Holy crap..." Yamato breathed as Worm Queen roared "hold up, Worm Queen's a Level 8 monster!"

"She can be Tribute Summoned with one Tribute, provided that Tribute is a Reptile-Type Worm," Krieger explained "now, Worm Queen, attack Dark General Freed! Imperial Acidification!" Worm Queen's spider-head opened its mouth and a jet of acidic white slime sprayed from it, covering Dark General Freed, who screamed as he was dissolved into a pile of white slimy liquid. Yamato cried out as stray drops of acid struck him, searing into his flesh.

(_Yamato: 7600LP_)

"Now I activate the effect of Worm Queen," Krieger said "once per turn, by Tributing a Reptile-Type Worm monster, I can Special Summon a Reptile-Type Worm with a Level equal to or lower than that of the Tributed monster from my Deck. I Tribute Worm Queen herself to summon her consort and the lord of all Worms... he whose name strikes terror across a billion stars... I summon WORM KING!"

Worm Queen dissolved into golden dust that reformed into a creature twenty foot tall, this one golden skinned, with a centaur-like body structure similar to Worm Queen's, although this titan had some sort of dinosaur for its lower body, its upper body humanoid and incredibly muscular, its dinosaurian lower body covered in great spikes and curved horns cresting its head and growing from its spine. Both its dinosaur and human heads possessed the terrifying maws of the Worm monsters and both maws roared in unison, Worm King's four arms clenching their hands into immense fists (ATK: 2700).

"Worm King!" Krieger roared "attack Yamato directly! Imperial Iron Fist!" Worm King roared and charged forwards, raising all four fists before slamming them down on Yamato, who screamed as he was crushed into the earth, a great crater forming from the impact.

(_Yamato: 4900LP_)

"Finally!" Krieger laughed "finally I have vengeance against you, you miserable upstart! You got me fired; and my reputation got dragged through the mud because of you!" Worm King pulled back to his field.

"You dared bring those hideous electrodes from the Underground League into a classroom!" Yamato exploded as he stood, undefeated even by Worm King "and then you dared try to duel against Mayumi with those things! IF you thought for a second I'd let you hurt her, Krieger, then you were crazier than I thought!"

"Standing up for her was admirable, I'll give you that!" Krieger roared "but it'll give me great pleasure to kill you, just so I can see her heart break when she finds out! That miserable bitch... she deserved some pain! She was never serious!"

"Don't you get it?!" Yamato shouted "Mayumi just isn't an academic person! She never has been, but you tried to force her to be! That's wrong, Krieger, and your methods were unjust and illegal!" He was breathing heavily. "And you won't kill me, Krieger, not while I still fight for Mayumi! You just crossed the wrong line with me, you son of a bitch!"

Krieger snarled angrily as he laid a card face-down.

"I end my turn with Snake Rain!" he snapped "with this card, I discard any card, I choose Worm Falco, and then I can discard four Reptile-Type monsters from my Deck and send them to my Graveyard. I choose Worm Noble, Worm Gurus, Worm Links and Worm Prince." The four monsters slid from his Deck and he slotted them, along with Worm Falco into his Graveyard.

_Yamato 4900LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I draw!" Yamato snarled "now I activate Destiny Draw, discarding Destiny Hero – Malicious to draw two more cards!" He did so. "Now, because I have five Dark monsters in my Graveyard and no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon The Dark Creator from my hand!" Lightning flashed in the heavens and thunder boomed as five spheres of shadow appeared on his field, melding together to form a fifteen-foot tall jet-black humanoid clad entirely in plate armour, orange membranes exploding into being behind him as he spread demonic wings and folded them around himself, crossing his arms across his chest (DEF: 3000).

"Now I use the effect of The Dark Creator, removing Dark Nephthys in my Graveyard from play to revive Dark Crusader!" Dark Crusader reappeared before him (ATK: 1600). "Now, because I have exactly three Dark monsters in my Graveyard, I summon... DARK ARMED DRAGON!"

Three spheres of shadow appeared before him and melded into a great pillar of darkness that exploded with a great roar to reveal Dark Armed Dragon (ATK: 2700). "Now I use the effect of Dark Armed Dragon, removing Dark General Freed in my Graveyard from play to destroy Worm King!" Dark energy swirled around the great Dragon and fired at Worm King as blades of energy that tore the monarch of Worms apart...

But Krieger gave a terrible smirk.

"I activate Prophecy of the Great Worm," he said "this card can only be activated when Worm King and Worm Queen are both in my Graveyard, and it has several effects. First, I must remove every Reptile-Type Light Attribute Worm monster on my field, in my hand and in my Graveyard from play." Worm King, Worm Queen, Worm Cartaros, Worm Jeetrikups, Worm Illidan, Worm Noble, Worm Falco, Worm Gurus, Worm Links and Worm Prince slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed them.

"Now I can Fusion Summon the greatest Worm of all... I summon... WORM ZERO!"

Ten spheres of golden energy appeared in the sky and condensed together, creating an immense sphere of pallid white flesh. Slowly, two golden eyes opened on the titanic sphere and Yamato gave an involuntary cry as he realised that this creation was in fact alive!

A toothy, lipless vertical mouth opened below the eyes and Worm Zero gave an earth-shaking roar. It was greater than even three Worm Kings put together, at least ninety feet tall. It was so huge, it completely filled the stormy skies and its presence forced the clouds apart (ATK: ?)

"Worm Zero," Krieger laughed "the ultimate weapon of the Worms! A monster able to wreak utter devastation upon even the mightiest of planets! And its power comes solely from those offered for its summoning! You see, Worm Zero has 500 points for each different Fusion Material Monster used to summon it, and I used ten!" Worm Zero glowed with golden energy (ATK: 5000). "And in addition, Prophecy of the Great Worm grants my beast immunity to destruction by card effects during the turn it is Fusion Summoned!"

"No..." Yamato whispered "I can still beat it..."

"No you can't!" Krieger laughed "nothing can defeat a beast like this, Yamato Orimoto!"

"I end my turn!" Yamato cried "I will defeat it!"

_Yamato 4900LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"I draw!" Krieger laughed insanely "now I activate Worm Zero's effect! Since I used at least six Fusion Material Monsters, I can use this effect to draw another card!" He drew again.

"Now I activate Burial from a Different Dimension to return Worm Cartaros, Worm Noble and Worm Gurus to my Graveyard!" He slid the three monsters back into his Graveyard.

"I activate the second effect of Worm Zero, allowing me to remove from play a Reptile-Type Worm from my Graveyard to destroy a monster you control! I remove Worm Cartaros to destroy Dark Armed Dragon!" Worm Cartaros slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed it. A ray of golden energy burst from Worm Zero's flesh and incinerated Dark Armed Dragon. "Now I remove Worm Gurus to destroy The Dark Creator!" He pocketed Worm Gurus and The Dark Creator was reduced to ashes by another blast of energy.

"Now I activate Worm Zero's first effect, allowing to Special Summon any Reptile-Type Worm back from my Graveyard in face-down defence position! I choose Worm Noble!" A face-down defensive monster appeared. "Now Worm Zero, destroy Dark Crusader! Armageddon Nova!" Worm Zero began to glow with energy and white hot light burst from its form, crashing down on the field. Dark Crusader was atomised in a second and Yamato screamed in agony as the searing light ripped into him.

(_Yamato: 1500LP_)

"I'll end there with a face-down!" Krieger laughed hysterically.

_Yamato 1500LP/Krieger 8000LP_

"_Damn it!" _Yamato cursed mentally _"I'm down to my last points and he's at max! I've never had a Duel this bad!"_

His hand curled into a fist.

"_But this bastard isn't going to kill me! I won't let Mayumi suffer! I won't ever let that happen!" _

He drew fiercely and closed his eyes as he held the card at arm's length.

"_If there is a God out there... please... just once... let me draw this one card..."_

His eyes slowly opened.

"_Yes! Whoever just gave me this card... I owe you one!"_

"I activate Coins from Heaven!" he yelled "this allows us both to draw until we have six cards!"

"Impossible!" Krieger roared "there are only five copies of that card in existence!"

"Yeah, and I have one of them!" Yamato yelled, drawing up to six cards. Krieger snarled, but did the same. "I activate Burial from a Different Dimension to return Dark Crusader and Dark General Freed to my Graveyard!" He placed them in his Graveyard.

"You can't have drawn anything to beat Worm Zero!" Krieger laughed.

"Wrong," Yamato replied "I have. I activate Summon Mishap. This means that the next monster to be Normal Summoned gets automatically destroyed. Now I remove the seven Dark monsters in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon my greatest monster..." Dark Armed Dragon, Armageddon Knight, Dark Nephthys, Dark Crusader, Dark General Freed, Destiny Hero – Malicious and The Dark Creator slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed them...

Seven spheres of shadow appeared over his field and melded together, forming the immense shape of Rainbow Dark Dragon (ATK: 4000).

"RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!" Yamato roared. Krieger took a step back in fear as Rainbow Dark Dragon roared.

"Now I summon Doomsday Horror!" Yamato cried. His monster appeared, but an explosion erupted under it and it shattered as Summon Mishap took its toll.

"What was the point in that?" Krieger questioned. Yamato smirked.

"When Doomsday Horror is destroyed," he said "all Dark monsters that are removed from play return to their owner's Graveyards!" He slotted his seven Dark monsters into his Graveyard... "Now I activate the effect of Rainbow Dark Dragon, removing all other Dark monsters on my field and in my Graveyard from play to give Rainbow Dark Dragon 500 points for each one removed!"

Doomsday Horror, Armageddon Knight, Dark Armed Dragon, Destiny Hero – Malicious, Dark General Freed, Dark Crusader, The Dark Creator and Dark Nephthys slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed them. Rainbow Dark Dragon roared as eight spheres of darkness appeared in the air around it and were absorbed into its form (ATK: 8000).

Krieger took an involuntary step back.

"Y-you can't!" he stammered.

"I can beat you," Yamato said "and now you give me no choice! I equip Rainbow Dark Dragon with Megamorph, doubling its power since I have less Life Points than you do!" Rainbow Dark Dragon glowed with destructive crimson aura (ATK: 16000). "RAINBOW DARK DRAGON, ATTACK WORM ZERO AND END THIS! RAINBOW DARK REFRACTION!"

Rainbow Dark Dragon roared, a sphere of rainbow light forming in its maw before shooting at Worm Zero as a crimson-tinged blast of darkness that ripped through the immense Worm, forcing howls of agony from its lips that shook the very earth. Rays of shadow ripped through Worm Zero's pallid flesh...

Black flames tore through Worm Zero, setting it ablaze as it tumbled and crashed down with a great explosion that crushed into Krieger, smashing him into the earth and shattering his bones with ruthless ease.

The former teacher howled in agony as he was broken by his own ace monster, burnt with flame and shadow and wrath...

_Yamato 1500LP/Krieger 0LP_

Yamato strode forwards grimly; face set into a hard expression as he stalked forth with all the power and stance of Death himself. Krieger groaned weakly as the remains of Worm Zero vanished from sight, though Rainbow Dark Dragon endured, roaring in triumph.

"Please... Yamato... mercy..." Krieger whispered as Yamato stood over him, hands clenched into tight fists, gaze baleful as the prodigy stared down at his hated foe with eternal rage.

"Why should I grant you mercy?" Yamato snarled "you would have killed me, just to watch Mayumi suffer! I should break your neck and leave you to die! Don't doubt for a second I wouldn't do it, Krieger!"

"Then why... haven't you... done it...?"

"Because then I'd sink to your level," Yamato whispered "and I'm better than that. I won't kill you out of petty vengeance, Krieger. That isn't who I am. And besides, it's partly my fault you're here now. Farewell." Yamato Orimoto turned away silently, unclenching his fists and passing through the doorway into the admin building...

There was another reason why he had forced himself to resist the crimson red of rage searing through him, why he hadn't killed Krieger.

Mayumi.

She had always been a calm voice within him, ever since they had confessed their love for one another; she had been a voice to curb his blazing passion and rage, to hold back the deadly tide of anger that surged in his soul.

And she had stopped him from taking Krieger's life, despite not even being there, she had held him back.

"_Thank you, Mayumi," _Yamato thought as he strode through the admin building...

40

_It was almost over. Five of the Seven had been defeated. Wind, Water, Earth, Darkness and Light were defeated, only Fire and Divinity remained. And I would fight in this small-scale war, because fighting was the only way I'd ever get Kelsey back... or so I thought._

_But my opponent was someone I'd never expected would come for me... not after what I said to her... after I broke her heart... _

40

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Worm Jeetrikups

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0

FLIP: If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn, Special Summon this card in Defense Position.

*

Worm Illidan

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800

Each time you Set a card, place 1 Worm Counter on this card. You can remove 2 Worm Counters from this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

*

Worm Cartaros

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 500

FLIP: Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Worm" Reptile-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

*

Worm Queen

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1100

This card can be Tribute Summoned in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster you control, you can Special Summon 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster with a Level equal to or lower than the Tributed monster from your Deck.

*

Worm King

LIGHT/ Reptile/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1100

This card can be Tribute Summoned in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster. By Tributing 1 Reptile-Type "Worm" monster, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

*

Worm Zero

LIGHT/ Reptile/Fusion/Effect /Level 10/ATK: ?/DEF: 0

2 or more "Worm" Reptile-Type monsters  
The ATK of this card becomes the number of different Fusion Material Monsters used x 500. This card gains the following effects based on the number of different Fusion Material Monsters used: ● 2 or more: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Reptile-Type monster from the Graveyard in face-down defense position. ● 4 or more: Remove 1 Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard to send 1 monster on the field to the Graveyard. ● 6 or more: Once per turn, you can draw 1 card from your Deck.

(The Worms were released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms, Justice Strikes Back, Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos and Dragunity of the Hurricane in Japan. Several will be released next month in the booster pack Hidden Arsenal in Europe and America.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Coins from Heaven

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two men catching coins falling from the sky, with a green background behind them. (These are different men to those featured in the real life Card of Sanctity.)

Both players draw cards until each player has 6 cards in their hand.

(Coins from Heaven is the anime version of Card of Sanctity, shown here under the original name so it isn't confused with the real life Card of Sanctity. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series Yu-Gi-Oh anime, where it was first used by Yami Marik in Episode 96 against Yami Bakura. I must stress, Krieger's comment about only five copies of Coins from Heaven being existent in the Seven Spirits universe will hold. Only five people have this card, due to it being so incredibly broken, and as such, it will only appear when one of those five duel. Yamato is one of those with Coins from Heaven. The others may be revealed in the course of Spirit Legends, the third in this series, or in one of several spin-off stories I'll get around to writing. However, Yugi certainly owns a copy of Coins from Heaven.)

7777777

Summon Mishap

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Speed Warrior stepping on a land mine, which explodes under his feet.

The next monster to be Normal or Flip-Summoned after this card's activation is destroyed.

(Summon Mishap is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Prophecy of the Great Worm

Normal Trap Card

Image: Worm King and Worm Queen being consumed by spectral white fire that appears to be forming into Worm Zero in the sky above them.

Activate this card only when you have a 'Worm King' and a 'Worm Queen' in your Graveyard that were sent there from the field. Remove from play all Reptile-Type 'Worm' monsters from your hand, field and Graveyard and Special Summon 1 'Worm Zero' from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). During the turn this card is activated, 'Worm' monsters you control cannot be destroyed.

(Prophecy of the Great Worm is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

40

Digidramon: 40 chapters! I'm feeling very happy that I've got this far in Seven Spirits, and I have to thank all of my reviewers for inspiring me to keep going and not let Seven Spirits crash and burn. So thanks to all of you.

Drago: I'm wondering who Julian's going to duel next chapter.

Digidramon: Well, I'm not giving it away. I will say that Julian won't be using his own Deck though, for the same reason that Krieger and Jordan used different Decks. Julian's Deck will still be a Fire Deck though, just using a more… prehistoric Archetype than the Flamvells.

Akiza: Sounds good. Digidramon does not own 5D's, because if he did, then he'd make this fanfic a canon piece of Yu-Gi-Oh.

Digidramon: That's actually something I want to happen… although chances are it won't. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Worm King, Worm Queen, Worm Zero, Dark Armed Dragon and Rainbow Dark Dragon!

Mayumi: I choose Rainbow Dark Dragon as today's card, as it is enormously powerful in itself, and its effect can give it the power to achieve an incredibly fast win.

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, Julian faces an unlikely opponent, using an entirely new Deck. But despite his inexperience with these new cards, Julian has some real talent when it comes to Fire Decks, and his opponent is sure going to be on the ropes! Who is this opponent? Will Julian defeat them? Just what is Ryutaro's true design for our hero?

To find out some of these answers, read Chapter 41 of Seven Spirits: A Heart's True Pain!


	41. Chapter 41: A Heart's True Pain

Chapter 41: A Heart's True Pain

_My time had finally come. With an all-new Deck of Fire monsters, I would have to face off against someone I thought would never come for me... someone whose heart I had broken... but someone who still loved me no matter what happened..._

"Julian Mikuro," Ryutaro said "you know what you must do. You must face these intruders and defeat them while I prepare to release the Seven Spirits." Julian nodded.

"Just point me in their direction," he said calmly.

"Take this Deck first," Ryutaro replied "Flamvell Nidhogg will not allow you to use the Flamvell monsters without it being present." He held out a Deck and Julian took it, quickly checking through. He smirked slightly.

"I can handle these," he said, removing his Flamvell Deck from his Duel Disk and slotting the new Deck in its place "now, where are these guys?"

A crash of broken glass rendered the question moot and he quickly ran towards the sound...

41

Kisara slowly slid her way in through the window she had just smashed, cursing under her breath as she nicked her arm on a shard of glass. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep and she kept going, landing cat-like on the concrete floor inside the building and straightening quickly, checking her Duel Disk was still okay and her cards were in place.

She had come to save Julian. Even with all the pain his words had caused her, even though he had broken her heart, she would never just leave him. She had to try and save him, no matter what happened.

Her eyes gleaming with determination, the youngest of the Kaiba family strode gracefully from the room and into a short corridor. Kisara was now wearing a _Matrix_ style black leather coat over grey leggings and a white shirt. Her eyes spoke of heartbreak and pain beneath her determination to save Julian, and somehow, those eyes conveyed the suffering of someone far older.

As she stepped into the next room, someone appeared from the corridor opposite and Kisara instinctively raised her Duel Disk arm, before realising that it was Julian standing opposite her.

His eyes were what drew her gaze first, and she saw the raw agony in his heart just from a short glance into those eyes. Anger and pain blazed within him, so fiery crimson red and so powerful. He was now wearing an ankle-length leather coat similar in style to her own, the coat buttoned from his waist to his neck. Under the coat, he wore dark grey jeans and a shirt of the same colour.

Despite all the changes, despite the crimson rage, Julian stopped as he saw Kisara's face.

"Kisara?" he breathed "you can't be here. Not here."

"I came for you," she whispered "I want to save you." He gave a bitter, humourless laugh.

"I don't need saving."

"Julian... what do you mean?"

"I'm somewhere I belong," Julian said "and I can't let you take me back. I could have everything I want if I stay."

"Whatever these maniacs have promised you..." Kisara began, but rage ignited in Julian's gaze and his expression hardened, she had gone too far.

"You know nothing!" he roared "you can't understand just who these people are, Kisara! You can't understand the power we share, the power to make this world anew in our design! I could have Kelsey back, if I only stay and help them!"

"But... you need us to help you!" Kisara cried "you're suffering Julian; I can see the pain in your eyes!"

"Yes," he said "I am suffering. But soon, I won't suffer any longer. Go away and leave us in peace!"

"I can't do that!"

"Then I'll make you!" Julian cried, activating his Duel Disk.

"Julian... please..." Kisara pleaded.

"I can't leave here! I could have Kelsey back, Kisara! Don't you understand how much I've wanted her back over the last two days! I wake up at night screaming her name!"

"Then so be it," Kisara whispered "if I have to beat you to make you see sense, then I will." She solemnly activated her own Duel Disk, the card panel sliding into ready position and her Deck automatically shuffling. Both she and Julian drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

_Julian 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"You can go first," Julian said "I haven't forgotten my manners."

"I draw," Kisara said softly "I activate Harmony's Treasure and discard The White Stone of Legend to draw two cards." She slid The White Stone of Legend card into her Graveyard and drew twice. "And because The White Stone of Legend was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to my hand." The card slid from her Deck and she placed it into her hand.

"I summon Vanguard of the Dragon." The draconic warrior wielding spear and shield appeared before her (ATK: 1700). "I discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Totem Dragon from my hand to raise Vanguard's power by 600." Vanguard of the Dragon glowed as she slotted the two monsters into her Graveyard (ATK: 2300). "And I'll end with two face-down cards." The two cards appeared behind Vanguard of the Dragon.

_Julian 8000LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw," Julian said "I activate the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction!" The room transformed into the hellish vista of volcanoes and lava flows.

"Now I activate Flame Gate and pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon Jurak Ptiera from my hand." Flames erupted around him and he winced.

(_Julian: 7200LP_)

An emerald green pterodactyl with flaming wings and a crest of flame on its head and neck appeared with a shrill cry (ATK: 800 - 1300).

"You think your Dragons can get out strong cards quickly?" Julian said "well, watch how quickly I get something stronger out! I activate Big Evolution Pill and Tribute Jurak Ptiera, allowing me to Normal Summon or Set Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributes for three of my turns!" Jurak Ptiera dissolved into white light.

"No..." Kisara breathed.

"And because I Special Summoned Jurak Ptiera, I still have my Normal Summon this turn!" her opponent added "so I now Normal Summon Jurak Herrera!" A green raptor-like dinosaur with yellow bone armour coating its body and black metal cannons mounted on its back appeared, hellish flames flickering in its maw (ATK: 2300 - 2800). "Jurak Herrera, attack Vanguard of the Dragon!" Jurak Herrera launched two fireballs from its cannons and Vanguard of the Dragon howled as it went up in flames.

"I activate my Defense Draw Trap to negate the damage and draw a card!" Kisara called. A glowing green shield appeared before her and blocked the flames from striking her, and she drew a card from her Deck.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian said. The card appeared behind Jurak Herrera.

_Julian 7200LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw!" Kisara called "I activate the effect of Totem Dragon from my Graveyard, allowing me to Special Summon it to my field because I have no monsters out!" The strange Dragon with a circular body, short stubby legs and a rope-like neck topped by a colourful mask-like face appeared (ATK: 400). "Did I mention that Totem Dragon is treated as two Tributes for a Dragon-Type monster? I Tribute Totem Dragon to summon Tyrant Dragon!" Totem Dragon dissolved into a sphere of flames that exploded to reveal the immense golden scale coated Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900 - 3400).

"Now, Tyrant Dragon, destroy Jurak Herrera!" Tyrant Dragon breathed a jet of flames at Jurak Herrera, incinerating the Dinosaur easily. Julian cried out as the flames went on to strike him.

(_Julian: 6600LP_)

"I end my turn," Kisara said.

_Julian 6600LP/Kisara 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian snarled "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to make use both draw three cards!" They both drew. "Now I summon Jurak Titan!" An immense plume of fire tore from the ground and shot into the heavens with an almighty roar, before shattering to reveal a towering twenty-foot tall Dinosaur that resembled the Ultimate Tyranno, but Jurak Titan was fiery crimson in colour and flames danced across its flesh as it roared (ATK: 3000 - 3500).

"No..." Kisara breathed as Jurak Titan roared.

"Now I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted to bring back Jurak Herrera!" Julian called. Herrera reappeared with a harsh growl (ATK: 2300 2800). "I activate Double Summon and Normal Summon Jurak Auro from my hand!" A cute baby raptor marked with black and yellow stripes appeared, its head encased in a helm of grey bone. It was sitting in a crimson and orange eggshell (ATK: 200 - 700). "Now I Tune Jurak Auro to Jurak Herrera!"

Jurak Auro dissolved into a Synchro Gate that encircled Jurak Herrera, reducing it to six glowing stars that exploded with crimson flames...

"I Synchro Summon... Jurak Giganot!" Julian yelled. With an immense roar, something like a cool dark blue T-Rex charged out of the flames, its scales becoming golden orange around its neck and head, plumes of flame blazing on its head and at the tip of its tail (ATK: 2100 - 2600). "Jurak Giganot grants all Juraks on my field an extra 200 points for every Jurak in my Graveyard, and so far, I have three!" Jurak Giganot (ATK: 3200) and Jurak Titan (ATK: 4100) both burned with phantom flames.

"Jurak Titan, fry Tyrant Dragon! Volcanic Buster!" Jurak Titan roared and flames burst from its maw like a volcanic eruption, instantly roasting Tyrant Dragon. Kisara cried out in pain as the flames tore into her.

(_Kisara: 7300LP_)

"Now, Jurak Giganot, attack her directly!" Jurak Giganot reared up and unleashed a blazing jet of flames from its maw, but Kisara's second face-down lifted up.

"I play Scapegoat!" she called "summoning four Sheep Tokens to my field!". Four woolly sheep appeared between her and Jurak Giganot (DEF: 0x4).

"Jurak Giganot, fry one of those damn Tokens!" Julian snarled. Giganot launched a burst of flame that incinerated a Sheep Token, but Kisara's Life Points remained untouched. "I'll end with that!"

_Julian 6600LP/Kisara 7300LP_

"I draw!" Kisara called "I activate Dimension Break to bring back my Totem Dragon!" Totem Dragon reappeared with a snarl (ATK: 500). "Now I summon Debris Dragon!" The younger form of Stardust Dragon appeared before her (ATK: 1000). "Finally, I play Soul Shift, allowing me to Tribute a monster I control to summon back a Level 4 or below monster from my Graveyard. I Tribute a Sheep Token to get back Vanguard of the Dragon!" The Sheep Token dissolved into golden dust and Vanguard of the Dragon took its place (ATK: 1700).

"What now?" Julian asked, somewhat amused.

"Now, I tune together Debris Dragon, Totem Dragon and Vanguard of the Dragon to Synchro Summon..."

Debris Dragon dissolved into four Synchro Gates that encircled Totem Dragon and Vanguard of the Dragon, reducing them to six glowing stars that exploded into crimson flames...

"A Level 10 Synchro Summon?!" Julian exclaimed.

"_I call upon the voices of dragons past. Lend to me your might amassed," _Kisara whispered _"As shadows fall to fire's light. So you shall burn like my power, the dragon's might. Synchro Summon. Awake and burn... Trident Dragion!"_

With an immense roar, a towering twenty foot tall Dragon exploded from the Synchro Summon. It was crimson in hue, with three snaking necks carrying immense heads, no limbs other than its enormous wings and spikes running down along its spine (ATK: 3000 - 3500). "Now I activate the effect of Trident Dragion," Kisara said "I can destroy up to two other cards I control..." The two remaining Sheep Tokens exploded. "And for each card destroyed, Trident Dragion gets an extra attack this turn."

"No!" Julian cried.

"I now equip Trident Dragion with Synchro Boost, raising its power by 500 and it's Level by 1," Kisara said. Trident Dragion glowed (ATK: 4000/Level 11). "Now, Trident Dragion, attack Jurak Giganot with Hellfire Desolation!" Trident Dragion's left hand head roared and unleashed a jet of blazing flames that incinerated Jurak Giganot, Julian crying out as the fire washed over him.

(_Julian: 5800LP_)

Jurak Titan growled as it lost power (ATK: 3500).

"Trident Dragion, attack Jurak Titan! Hellfire Desolation!" Trident Dragion launched a blast of flames from its right-hand head, reducing Jurak Titan to ashes. Once more flames washed over Julian.

(_Julian: 5300LP_)

"Now, Trident Dragion, attack him directly with Hellfire Desolation," Kisara whispered. Trident Dragion's central head reared up and unleashed hellfire from its maw, engulfing Julian in a storm of flame. His screams of pain resounded as the flames broke apart to reveal him barely able to stand, fallen down to one knee, smoke rising from his body. But defiant he stood up, staring Trident Dragion in the eye as he readied himself for his turn.

(_Julian: 1300LP_)

"I'll end my turn there," Kisara said softly.

_Julian_ _1300LP/Kisara 7300LP_

"I draw!" Julian snarled "I activate Emergency Resources, allowing me to draw until I have five cards." He drew the cards. "Now I play Junk Dealer to bring back Jurak Giganot and Jurak Auro at half their original strength." Jurak Giganot (ATK: 1150 - 2250) and Jurak Auro (ATK: 200 - 1300). "I Normal Summon Jurak Staurico." A small pale blue and green Dinosaur appeared, standing on all fours with three plumes of flame burning on its back (ATK: 500 - 1600). "Now I Tune together Jurak Auro, Jurak Giganot and Jurak Staurico!"

Jurak Auro dissolved into a Synchro Gate that encircled Jurak Giganot and Jurak Staurico...

"Time for you to meet the greatest Jurak of all!" Julian called.

Jurak Giganot and Jurak Staurico dissolved into nine glowing stars that rose into the heavens and burst into flame high over the field...

"I Synchro Summon...!" Julian yelled "JURAK METEOR!"

With an almighty roar, an immense fireball descended from the heavens and smashed into the field with ground-shaking force. Flames washed over the whole area, instantly reducing Trident Dragion and every other card on the field to ashes as Jurak Meteor rose from the flames, an immense beast covered in armour of glowing molten rock, shaped vaguely like a thirty foot tall Jurak Titan with dozens of immense spines protruding from its back. Hellfire danced across its skin as the mightiest of the Juraks roared (ATK: 2800).

But then the very flames it had created engulfed it and it shattered into shards of molten granite.

"What?" Kisara asked.

"When Jurak Meteor is Synchro Summoned, it destroys all cards on the field, including itself," Julian said "but then, I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard, like Jurak Auro!" Jurak Auro reappeared, rising from the rapidly dying flames like a phoenix from the ashes (ATK: 200). "Next I play Monster Reborn to revive Jurak Meteor!" Jurak Meteor exploded into being once more (ATK: 2800).

"Now I play Card Destruction, discarding the rest of my hand to draw some new cards." He discarded the one card left in his hand and drew another card from his Deck, smirking as he saw it.

"What did you draw?" Kisara asked.

"You'll see," he replied "first, I activate the effect of Jurak Auro. I can Tribute it to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Jurak except for Jurak Auro from my Graveyard. I'm going to summon the monster I just sent to the Graveyard with my Card Destruction: Jurak Protapus!" A dark blue-skinned triceratops-like Jurak with orange armour coating its body appeared, mouth flickering with fire (ATK: 1700). "I now activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." Julian did so.

"I play the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction once more." As he slotted his second copy of the Field Spell into place, the landscape became a hellish scene of volcanoes and lava once more. Jurak Meteor (ATK: 3300) and Jurak Protapus (ATK: 2200) both gained a crimson hue. "Now, Jurak Protapus, attack Kisara directly!" Jurak Protapus roared and unleashed a blast of flames from its beak-mouth, Kisara gasping in pain as the blast struck her.

(_Kisara: 5100LP_)

"Now, Jurak Meteor, attack her directly with Jurassic Impact!" Jurak Meteor leapt skyward and hung suspended in the heavens for an eternal second before falling, ablaze like the meteor that wiped the real dinosaurs from existence.

Jurak Meteor struck the earth with incredible force, sending flames smashing into Kisara and crushing her into the ground. She screamed in agony as flames seared into her, leaving her barely conscious as she fell to her knees, threatening to collapse altogether.

(_Kisara: 1800LP_)

Kisara felt herself beginning to fall, but she clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms. She was a Kaiba. She was strong, and she would not give in. She forced herself to stand, forced her buckling knees to stay strong as she stood firm.

Julian looked her in the eyes, seemingly impressed.

"I won't lose this duel," Kisara whispered "I'll save you, Julian."

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian said, his eyes daring her to find some way to win.

_Julian 1300LP/Kisara 1800LP_

"I draw," Kisara called "I activate a little card you might remember, seeing as you played it last turn!" She flipped the lone card in her hand around to reveal Emergency Resources. Julian looked just a little annoyed as Kisara played it and drew five new cards.

"Draw anything decent?" Julian asked.

"Oh, just the cards I need to win this," Kisara replied "I activate Junk Dealer to bring back two monsters from my Graveyard at half their original attack scores. I bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon and The White Stone of Legend!" The small white stone (ATK: 50) and the legendary Dragon (ATK: 1500) appeared.

"Neither of them can beat even one of my monsters," Julian noted with some amusement, mouth curving into a smirk.

"Smirk at this," Kisara said "I summon Blue-Eyes White Chick!" Julian's eyes widened as the infant Blue-Eyes appeared (ATK: 800). "And now, I Tune my three monsters together!" The White Stone of Legend became a Synchro Gate that encircled its two older forms, reducing them to ten glowing stars that exploded with golden energy...

"_I am your hope and all that's bright. I am the thing that gives you might. I come to you in blackest night. So behold my power, this radiant light! Synchro Summon! My soul's light, Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon!"_

With an almighty roar that echoed on forever, Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon soared from the Synchro Summon, shining with intense and beautiful light (ATK: 3000). Then it glowed with energy from its effect (ATK: 6500). "Now I get a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand from the White Stone of Legend's effect and I lay two cards face-down." The two cards appeared and the monster slid from her Deck into her hand.

"Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon, end this! Attack Jurak Meteor with RADIANT WHITE LIGHTNING!" Energy crackled through Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon, coalescing into an orb of light within the majestic creature's maw that was fired as a stream of almighty searing light...

"I activate a Trap Card!" Julian yelled "Synchro Deflector! Since you attacked a Synchro Monster I control, Synchro Deflector negates the attack and lets me destroy a monster of yours!" The Radiant White Lightning attack was stopped by an invisible barrier before being crushed back towards the beautiful monster, which shattered into diamond shards on impact. Kisara cried out as she watched her creature die in a second.

All mercy, all pity, it all left her. She just wanted to make Julian pay for what he had just done...

"I activate the Spell Card Dragon's Mirror!" she yelled "and remove from play The White Stone of Legend, Blue-Eyes White Chick, Trident Dragion, Vanguard of the Dragon and Totem Dragon from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon... FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!"

The five monsters appeared before her and melded together in a void of energy that shattered to reveal the towering form of Kisara's ultimate monster (ATK: 5000). All five of the beast's heads roared in unison and Julian took a step back in shock.

"Plus, because Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon was destroyed, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand or Graveyard! I'll summon one from my hand!" The majestic beast appeared on her field, curling its wings around itself (DEF: 2500).

"I'll end there."

_Julian 1300LP/Kisara 1800LP _

"I draw," Julian said "I summon Jurak Deino." A small baby T-Rex dinosaur appeared, body marked with flame patterns, spines running down its back and its round belly marked with black patterns like a Halloween lantern (ATK: 1700 - 2200). "Now I Tune Jurak Deino to Jurak Protapus." Jurak Deino dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Jurak Protapus, reducing it to four glowing stars that exploded with crimson flames...

"I Synchro Summon Jurak Giganot!" Julian yelled. A second Jurak Giganot charged from the flames with an almighty roar (ATK: 2100 - 2600). Then both Jurak Meteor (ATK: 5100) and Jurak Giganot (ATK: 4400) glowed with crimson flames.

"Jurak Giganot, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Jurak Giganot roared and unleashed a blast of flame from its maw, but Kisara's first face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Burst Breath!" she yelled "I Tribute my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to destroy all monsters on the field with defence lower than its attack points!" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon exploded into crimson flames that engulfed both Jurak Giganot and Jurak Meteor, reducing them to ashes. "Now I activate Synchro Detonator. This Trap Card deals you 800 points of damage every time a Synchro Monster is destroyed!" Two blasts of energy exploded from the Synchro Detonator card and struck Julian, hurling him into the ground and leaving him in a smoking crater...

_Julian 0LP/Kisara 1800LP_

As the holographic card images vanished, Kisara solemnly walked over to Julian, already sorting out her cards and placing them in their determined slots on her Duel Disk. She felt sad that she had been forced to hurt him, but she had done what was needed. Now she could save him.

She stepped to the edge of the crater and looked down at him sadly.

"Time to get you out," she said, kneeling down to pick him up, but as she reached out, a single card cut the air and landed in front of her: Jade Knight.

She looked up to see Ryutaro standing next to the passageway into the room, his crimson eyes glaring at her fiercely, pale white skin glowing slightly in the soft light.

"He isn't going anywhere," the Vessel of Divinity said sharply.

"Tough, because he is," Kisara replied. Ryutaro smirked and raised his Duel Disk arm.

"I wouldn't' be so hasty if I were you," Drago said from behind him. Ryutaro snarled as he glanced back to see Drago and Yamato, both with active Duel Disks.

"Well well," Ryutaro said "the noble Drago Yuki. The imperial Yamato Orimoto. And the mighty Kisara Kaiba. Quite the trio and I have a proposition for you. I will duel the three of you at once. If you can defeat me, then I will let Julian go with you. Should you lose…" He let the words hang. "Then I will deal with you in my own manner."

"I accept," all three of his opponents spoke at once. Ryutaro let a smile become visible on his lips. He raised a hand and muttered a word, snapping his fingers. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and everything went white.

When the light faded, the four were standing at the peak of a skyscraper of shining silver. Below them, an endless city of silver and gold stretched onto infinity. Thousands of shining humanoid Machines marched through the streets and across walkways, proudly displaying an array of swords, spears, halberds and other such medieval weaponry, but these weapons seemed the epitome of craftsmanship and glowed with energy auras that left no doubt as to the capabilities of these warriors in modern warfare.

"Where are we?" Drago asked, looking around.

"Welcome," Ryutaro said, spreading his arms wide "to the City-State of Harmonious Order, the mighty citadel of the Myrmidons of Heaven."

"Myrmidons of Heaven?" Kisara asked, looking down at the machine legions.

"One of many divisions of the Eternal Armies of Law and Light," Ryutaro answered "don't worry. They will not concern us. Dueling is held sacred in many realms, and this is one of them. So let us begin." He raised his Duel Disk and activated it. Yamato, Kisara and Drago took up positions opposite him and activated their own Disks.

With a perfectly coordinated sound of marching, exactly one-hundred Myrmidons of Heaven strode across walkways and onto the skyscraper peak, encircling the four duelists. A richly decorated Myrmidon adorned with golden decoration and wearing a crimson cloak edged with gold strode from the ranks with the air of a commanding officer. He wielded a richly designed longsword of shining silver that glowed with a regal electric blue aura. His face and hair were so perfectly crafted he seemed almost human.

The officer made no attempts to intervene, instead standing at attention in front of his perfect warriors.

"This is merely ceremonial," Ryutaro informed his opponents calmly. "Tradition states that any instance of combat must be watched by at least three Myrmidons. Although, there's an entire Century of Myrmidons and an officer here. They must be interested in this conflict."

"This conflict is sanctioned by I, Ajax Centurion, ranking officer of the Tenth Century of the Legion of the Myrmidons of Heaven," the officer spoke. Behind him, his warriors crashed their left fists (the ones not holding weapons) against their breastplates and spoke as one.

"By the decree of Heaven, we shall ensure this conflict is lawfully conducted and that all wagers upon the result are granted to the rightful victor. This we swear as the Tenth Century of the Legion."

Ajax Centurion raised his sword and Julian appeared by his side in a flash of light, surrounded by an electric blue aura similar to that of the officer's sword.

"May the contest begin!" Ajax called, swinging his sword downwards…

All four Duel Disks activated…

41

_I had lost against Kisara, but now three of my friends were going to duel to save me in an entirely different dimension to our own…_

_All I could hope was that Ryutaro won. Little did I know that in fact I was rooting for the wrong person…_

41

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Jurak Ptiera

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1500

When this card was attacked, after damage calculation return the attacking monster to the owner's hand. This card gains DEF equal to the Level of the returned monster x 100.

*

Jurak Herrera

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500

When a "Jurak" monster other than "Jurak Herrera" you control in Defense Position is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or your Graveyard to your side of the field.

*

Jurak Titan

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800

This card cannot be Special Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by the effects of Trap or Effect Monster Cards. Once per turn, by removing from play 1 "Jurak" monster with 1700 or less ATK in your Graveyard, this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

*

Jurak Auro

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 200

Tribute this card and select 1 Level 4 or lower "Jurak" monster other than "Jurak Auro" in your Graveyard. Special Summon the selected monster to your side of field.

*

Jurak Giganot

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Dinosaur-Type monsters

All face-up "Jurak" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Jurak" monster in your Graveyard.

*

Jurak Staurico

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 400

If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 2 "Jurak Tokens" (Dinosaur-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a "Jurak" monster.

*

Jurak Meteor

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

1 'Jurak' Tuner + 2 or more Dinosaur-Type non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all cards on the field. Then Special Summon 1 Tuner Monster from your Graveyard.

*

Jurak Protapus

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200

This card gains 100 ATK for each monster your opponent controls.

*

Jurak Deino

FIRE/ Dinosaur/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800

Once per turn, during the End Phase of a turn when this card destroyed a monster your opponent controls by battle, you can Tribute 1 "Jurak" monster you control and draw 2 cards.

(The Jurak monsters were released in the Duel Terminal sets Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos, Dragunity of the Hurricane and Charge of the Genex in Japan. Their US release date is currently unknown.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Soul Shift

Normal Spell Card

Image: A transparent ghostly image of Botanical Girl stepping into a mirror, with Violet Witch stepping out of it.

Tribute one monster you control and select a Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard. The selected monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field.

(Soul Shift is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Synchro Detonator

Continuous Trap Card

Image: An exploding Ally of Justice Light Gazer, with a pillar of flames engulfing a duelist wearing a Ra Yellow jacket in the background.

When a Synchro Monster your opponent controls is destroyed, they receive 800 points of Direct Damage to their Life Points. When this card is destroyed, you take damage equal to the total damage your opponent received from this card's effect.

(Synchro Detonator is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

41

Digidramon: I may use the alternate dimension stuff in my other fics, and the Myrmidons of Heaven will certainly make other appearances, though most will be short, in my fics. I must just say something. The stuff about the Myrmidons and the alternate dimension setting was heavily inspired by Cyber Commander's fics Legend of the Sorcerer Kings and Soul of Silicon, as well as Shadowchasers to some degree. Thank you, Cyber Commander, and expect to see a lot more thanks later on. If you're reading this, just let me say, you were my major inspiration to start writing Seven Spirits from the moment I began reading Shadowchasers.

Drago: You're a big fan of Cyber Commander, aren't you?

Digidramon: OF course. Cyber Commander is one of the best Yu-Gi-Oh fiction authors I have ever seen, and I admire his work to an immense degree.

Akiza: I'll agree that Cyber Commander is a good author. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all.

Digidramon: At least someone agrees with me on that here. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Jurak Giganot, Jurak Meteor, Trident Dragion, Blue-Eyes Radiant Dragon and Synchro Detonator!

Yamato: I choose Trident Dragion as today's card. It is quite powerful in itself, and with its ability, an OTK is easy to achieve.

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, Ryutaro faces Kisara, Drago and Yamato in a 3 vs. 1 Duel in an entirely different dimension. But this time, the Vessel of Divinity isn't using his Exodia Deck, instead relying on an opposite force to the shadows of Exodia... Can our heroes overcome this villain through their numerical advantage, or can Ryutaro prove able to defeat them despite being alone?

To find out, read Chapter 42 of Seven Spirits: All Holy Might!


	42. Chapter 42: All Holy Might

(Author's Note: The three-on-one Duel taking place in this chapter uses the same rules as the three on one duel shown in Episodes 106 and 107 of the second series anime. This Duel between Nesbitt of the Big Five and Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler used the rules that each player in the tag team had an entirely separate field to the rest of their teammates, but they did not treat each other as opponents. In addition, each player in the Tag Team had separate Life Point values, and all three players had to have their point values reduced to 0 before the team lost.)

Chapter 42: All Holy Might

_Ryutaro's Duel was very much against the odds for him, but somehow, I expected him to come out on top anyway..._

All four of them drew their five-card starting hands and readied themselves to duel.

"The turn order will proceed as follows," Ajax decreed "first Ryutaro Miyamoto shall take his turn. Then Kisara Kaiba, then back to Ryutaro, to Yamato Orimoto, back to Ryutaro, to Drago Yuki, back to Ryutaro and so on. Each of you three..." he gestured to Drago, Kisara and Yamato. "Have separate fields and Life Point values. Ryutaro must defeat all three of you to achieve victory. Let the duel begin!"

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP_

"I will begin," Ryutaro said "I set a monster and lay two cards face-down. Your move, Kisara." His cards appeared before him.

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP_

"I draw," Kisara said "I activate the Ritual Spell Card White Dragon Ritual and send Vanguard of the Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Vanguard of the Dragon appeared and shattered in a blaze of azure flame that reformed into a pale blue and gold armoured knight riding what appeared to be a teenage version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, wielding a shining longsword in his grip (ATK: 1900).

"Now I Normal Summon Luster Dragon!" A sapphire scaled Dragon appeared, its wings notched and serrated blades of sapphire (ATK: 1900).

"Now, Paladin of White Dragon, attack that face-down! Azure Lightning Saber!" Azure lightning crackled along the paladin's blade as he urged his mount into a diving charge, but one of Ryutaro's face-downs lifted up and a scarecrow of junk burst from it, blocking the Paladin's sword strike.

The Scrap-Iron Scarecrow immediately flipped face-down again as Kisara grimaced. "Luster Dragon, you kill it!" Luster Dragon launched a flare of sapphire flame from its maw, engulfing the face-down card, which flipped up as the image of a shining white jet fighter appeared (DEF: 1800). The Jade Knight shattered into pixels immediately.

"Now my Jade Knight's effect activates," Ryutaro said "allowing me to add any Level 4 Light-Attribute Machine-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose X-Head Cannon." The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"I end my turn!" Kisara growled.

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP_

"I draw," Ryutaro said "I activate the Spell Card Hand Destruction, meaning we all discard two cards and draw two more." Kisara discarded Totem Dragon and Darkblaze Dragon, Drago discarded Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Yamato discarded Dark Crusader and Obsidian Dragon, and finally Ryutaro discarded Z-Metal Tank and Kuraz the Light Monarch. Then they all drew twice.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Frontline Base," the Vessel of Divinity continued "allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Union Monster from my hand each turn. I use it to Special Summon Y-Dragon Head." A crimson mechanical dragon dived onto the field with a harsh mechanical roar (ATK: 1500).

"Now I Normal Summon X-Head Cannon." A blue and gold robot with laser cannons mounted on its shoulders, two bulky and strong-looking arms, and a spiked sphere where its legs should have been appeared (ATK: 1800). "And finally, I activate the Trap Card Roll Out! This allows me to equip a Union Monster from my Graveyard onto an appropriate monster I control, and I'll equip Z-Metal Tank from my Graveyard onto X-Head Cannon." A golden streamlined Machine with caterpillar tracks hidden beneath its body and a glowing green lens for an eye appeared before X-Head Cannon soared into the air and landed on top of it, the sphere under the humanoid Machine's body clamping into place.

"Now I activate the effect of Z-Metal Tank and Special Summon it to my field." X-Head Cannon detached from Z-Metal Tank, which rolled forwards slightly into position (ATK: 1500). "Finally, I remove from play X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to Special Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon from my Extra Deck." X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank rose into the air and melded together, X-Head Cannon clamping on top of Y-Dragon Head before the two fell onto Z-Metal Tank and merged with it. The complete XYZ-Dragon Cannon descended, hovering over the field slightly (ATK: 2800).

"Hell..." Kisara whispered.

"I activate Card of Demise," Ryutaro said "allowing me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but on my fifth Standby Phase after I use this card, I have to discard my entire hand." He drew five cards. "Now I activate the effect of XYZ-Dragon Cannon. I'll discard two cards from my hand to destroy Luster Dragon and Paladin of White Dragon." He discarded Combination Attack and Jade Knight, and XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired two pulses of energy from its shoulder cannons, shattering Paladin of White Dragon and Luster Dragon.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," Ryutaro finished.

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP_

"I draw," Yamato said "I summon Armageddon Knight." The samurai warrior appeared, readying his sword (ATK: 1400). "And I use his effect to send Shadowpriestess of Ohm from my Deck to the Graveyard." The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his Graveyard. "Now because I have exactly three Dark monsters in my Graveyard, I Special Summon DARK ARMED DRAGON!" The mighty dragon appeared in an explosion of shadow, roaring to the heavens (ATK: 2700).

"Now I activate the effect of Dark Armed Dragon and remove Obsidian Dragon in my Graveyard from play to destroy XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Shadows swirled around Dark Armed Dragon's claws…

"Oh please!" Ryutaro exclaimed "you didn't honestly think I wouldn't be expecting that party trick, Mr. Orimoto! I activate the Trap Card Destruction Jammer, allowing me to discard 1 card to negate the effect of a card that would destroy a monster on the field, and then destroy that card." A pillar of fire burst from the heavens and crushed down on Dark Armed Dragon, shattering the monster with ease. Yamato cried out involuntarily and Ryutaro calmly smiled as he discarded V-Tiger Jet.

"You'll pay for that," Yamato snarled.

"We'll see," Ryutaro replied.

"I end my turn!" Yamato shouted.

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP_

"I draw," Ryutaro said "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing each of us to draw three cards." They all drew. "I now activate Silent Doom, allowing me to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard in defence position. I summon V-Tiger Jet." A blue and gold jet fighter with a tiger-shaped body appeared (DEF: 1800).

"Now I use the effect of Frontline Base to Special Summon W-Wing Catapult." A blue jet with a bulky appearance and missile pods on top of it appeared (ATK: 1300).

"Now I remove from play V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!" V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult soared into the air and merged together, V-Tiger Jet landing on top of W-Wing Catapult. The VW-Tiger Catapult descended (ATK: 2000).

"Since I now control two Light monsters, I Special Summon Guardian of Order from my hand." A shining light burst into being beside XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult before fading to reveal a shining white and gold armoured Warrior with four bladed wings extending from his back and an aura of radiance shining from his form (ATK: 2500).

"I'll end by Normal Summoning The Calculator in attack mode." A crimson and black robot with a numerical keypad set in its chest and a black display for eyes appeared (ATK: ?). "The Calculator's Level is equal to the combined Levels of all monsters I control times 300. Currently, I control the Level 2 Calculator, Level 6 VW-Tiger Catapult, Level 8 XYZ-Dragon Cannon and Level 8 Guardian of Order, a total of 24 Levels. That adds up to... well, see for yourself." The Calculator's display immediately flashed up the figures before solving the sum in a second (ATK: 7200).

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP_

"I draw!" Drago yelled. He now had a total of nine cards in his hand. "I activate Dark Fusion and fuse together Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to Fusion Summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Avian and Burstinatrix appeared before melding together and forming Evil Hero Inferno Wing (ATK: 2100).

"Now I activate Magical Stone Excavation and discard two cards to add Dark Fusion back to my hand!" He discarded Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman from his hand and Dark Fusion slid from his Graveyard into his hand. "Now I activate Dark Fusion again and fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman from my hand to Evil Hero Inferno Wing to Fusion Summon...!" Sparkman appeared beside Inferno Wing and the two entered Dark Fusion, merging together into one...

"I summon Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing!" Drago yelled. Blitz Inferno Wing burst from Dark Fusion, landing before him majestically (ATK: 2500). "And her effect gives her 500 points for every Elemental Hero and Evil Hero in my Graveyard. So far, I count six total in my Graveyard, giving Blitz Inferno Wing 3000 more points!" Blitz Inferno Wing glowed with crimson energy (ATK: 5500).

"I'll still bring that whore down," Ryutaro commented. Blitz Inferno Wing gave a gasp of outrage and Drago's expression hardened.

"I've beaten three Five-Headed Dragons with Blitz Inferno Wing," he snarled, clenched fists shaking in rage, teeth gritted together "and if you doubt I can use her to bring down your pathetic monsters, you're more of an idiot than I thought." His eyes shone bright gold as he calmly selected one of the cards left in his hand and played it.

"I activate Legacy of a Hero, allowing me to draw three cards since I have two or more Level 4 or higher Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero or Evil Hero monsters in my Graveyard!" He drew three times and smirked at the draws. "I activate O-Oversoul to revive Elemental Hero Sparkman." The golden solar hero appeared (ATK: 1600). "Now I activate my second Dark Fusion to fuse together Sparkman on my field and Elemental Hero Clayman in my hand to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!"

Clayman appeared and rose with Sparkman into Dark Fusion before Evil Hero Lightning Golem crashed down with enough force to crack open the steel beneath his feet and form a great crater (ATK: 2400). Several of the observing Myrmidons made mechanical sounds of disapproval. Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing glowed with even stronger aura (ATK: 6000).

"I use the effect of Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Drago yelled "and destroy The Calculator!" A sphere of shadow formed between Lightning Golem's hands before shooting into The Calculator and shattering it. Ryutaro grimaced, but otherwise didn't react.

"I end with a face-down!" Drago yelled.

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 8000LP+Yamato 8000LP+Drago 8000LP_

"I draw," Ryutaro said, doing so.

"Since all duelists have had a turn, Ryutaro may now attack," Ajax informed them.

"Thank you very much," Ryutaro smirked "I activate the Spell Card Chaos Destiny, allowing me to draw until I have four cards because I have more than four monsters of the same Attribute removed from play." He drew four cards. "Now I discard a card to activate the effect of XYZ-Dragon Cannon and destroy Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing!" He discarded another Guardian of Order and pulses of energy shot from XYZ-Dragon Cannon's numerous weapons...

"I activate a Trap Card!" Drago yelled "Hero's Rule 3, meaning that until the End Phase, cards cannot be destroyed by card effects!" The energy pulses struck a glowing blue barrier and were reduced to nothing. Ryutaro clapped mockingly.

"Very clever, Drago Yuki. Now allow me to show you the meaning of suffering for that insult to my pride You shall be the first to fall in this contest, as I now activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark, granting all Light monsters 500 more points to their scores." Guardian of Order (ATK: 3000), VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2500) and XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 3300) all glowed with energy. However, Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing (ATK: 6500) and Evil Hero Lightning Golem (ATK: 2900) were both Light Attribute and were also affected.

"Clever," Ryutaro remarked "but I now activate Burden of the Mighty, reducing all of your monsters' points by 100 times their Level!" Lightning Golem (ATK: 2300) and Blitz Inferno Wing (ATK: 5700) both groaned as their points were reduced. "Now I activate Limiter Removal, doubling the attack points of all my Machine-Type monsters!" VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 5000) and XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 6600) both glowed with energy. "Now, VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Evil Hero Lightning Golem with Nuclear Barrage!"

A storm of missiles fired from VW-Tiger Catapult's launchers and struck Evil Hero Lightning Golem, shattering it instantly. Drago cried out as the explosions seared him with energy.

(_Drago: 6300LP_)

"Now, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack Evil Hero Blitz Inferno Wing with Atomic Laser Volley!" Ryutaro said "and I use the effect of a monster called Honest in my hand, discarding it to raise the power of my Dragon Cannon by the strength of its target!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon glowed with energy (ATK: 12300) as a tall, handsome angel wearing a blue tunic appeared, long blonde hair tumbling over his shoulders. Then the Dragon Cannon unleashed rays of energy from its shoulder cannons, cannons appearing from Z-Metal Tank's sides and Y-Dragon Head's maw. Blitz Inferno Wing was vaporised by a torrent of atomic power that exploded at full force as it struck Drago.

He screamed in agony as the blast seared him with incredible power, tearing through him and crushing him into the earth with awe-inspiring, bone-shattering force.

And his last sensation before the blessed darkness of unconsciousness closed in was Evil Hero Inferno Wing holding him in a tight embrace as she too took the pain and agony of the attack, and despite her pain, she smiled down at him with Kira's smile as they both fell into darkness and their bodies vanished from the battlefield...

(_Drago: 0LP_)

"Drago!" Yamato cried out as Drago's body vanished in the aftermath of the blast, along with Evil Hero Inferno Wing.

"Do not worry," Ajax said monotonously "he is not dead."

"What have you done with him, you bastard?!" Yamato roared at Ryutaro.

"He has been returned to your dimension of origin," Ajax said "do not worry. No lasting harm has been inflicted upon him."

"Yes, indeed," Ryutaro said "so let's continue with the duel. Guardian of Order, attack Kisara directly with Solar Spear." Guardian of Order raised his hand and a spear of golden light formed in his grip before he hurled it at Kisara. The spear struck her shoulder, cutting into her flesh before shattering into golden motes that faded to nothing. Kisara cried out as pain ripped through her shoulder and blood dripped from the wound.

(_Kisara: 8000LP_)

Yamato's blood ran cold as he understood.

"_That son of a... he's put us in a Shadow Game!"_

"I now end my Battle Phase," Ryutaro said "as you are aware, Limiter Removal has the penalty of destroying all monsters affected by it at the End Phase. Thus, I would lose both my Tiger Catapult and Dragon Cannon, which you would undoubtedly welcome. However, I will now remove both of them from play to summon my ultimate monster..."

VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon ascended into the heavens, splitting into the original five component monsters and reforming in a different configuration...

"Prepare to fall before the might of this... my strongest creature...!" Ryutaro called.

A great shadow fell over the field as something fell to earth...

"The mighty... _VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!"_

A titan of a Machine crashed into the field, sending shockwaves tearing through the entire skyscraper as its impact formed a crater at least ten feet deep. It was twenty feet tall, a giant monster made from the five base pieces of the VWXYZ cards. Its chest was X-Head Cannon, its groin area and wings Y-Dragon Head, its arms Z-Metal Tank, its legs W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet was attached to its back, the jet's tiger head forming the head of this combined monster. VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon roared with a mechanical grating tone in its voice as it stood at its full height, spreading its wings to blot out the sun (ATK: 3000 - 3500).

"I activate the effect of VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon," Ryutaro said "allowing me to remove from play a card you control once per turn. I'm removing Yamato's Armageddon Knight." VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon aimed the cannons of X-Head Cannon at Armageddon Knight and two bursts of energy fired from the weapons, vaporising the samurai knight. Yamato gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I shall end with that."

_Ryutaro 24000LP/Kisara 5000LP+Yamato 8000LP_

"I draw!" Kisara yelled "I use the effect of Totem Dragon in my Graveyard to Special Summon it to my field!" Totem Dragon appeared with a growl (ATK: 400 - 200). "Now I Tribute it to summon Tiger Dragon from my hand!" Totem Dragon dissolved into golden sparks that reformed into an Asian dragon with orange scales and black tiger stripes covering its body, tufts of black fur adorning its legs and majestic wings spreading above it (ATK: 2400 - 1800). "When Tiger Dragon is summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, I can destroy up to two face-down Spell or Trap cards you control! Goodbye Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Tiger Dragon belched a fireball that incinerated the face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Ryutaro grimaced.

"I activate Ancient Rules to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand!" Kisara called. With a roar of pride, the almighty Dragon appeared (ATK: 3000 - 3500 - 2700). "Now I remove from play Tiger Dragon to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!" Tiger Dragon shattered and the towering Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon took its place (ATK: 2800 - 1800).

"I use the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to Special Summon Paladin of White Dragon from my Graveyard!" The paladin riding the majestic teenage Blue-Eyes reappeared (ATK: 1900 - 2400 - 2000). "I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon to Special Summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!" Paladin of White Dragon dissolved into golden dust that reformed into another Blue-Eyes (ATK: 3000 - 3500 - 2700).

"Now I play the Spell Card Burst Stream of Destruction, which I can only activate while I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon out and it destroys every monster on your field!"

Ryutaro seemed unconcerned as one of her White Dragons unleashed the almighty Burst Stream from its maw, destroying both Guardian of Order and VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon in one shot.

"Your Dragons can't attack during the turn you use that card," he pointed out.

"I activate Card of Demise," Kisara said "and you know the effect." Ryutaro shrugged as she drew five cards. "Now I activate Polymerization, fusing the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons on my field with the one in my hand to summon BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

The third Dragon appeared and the three soared into the swirling vortex of Polymerization, melding together before the void shattered to reveal the almighty form of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500 - 5000 - 3800).

"Now I play Dragon's Mirror, removing from play my Dragons to summon a second Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three Dragons appeared and merged together once more, becoming a second Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500 - 5000 - 3800). "Now I activate Burial from a Different Dimension to return my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my Graveyard!" She returned the cards to her Graveyard before raising the final card in her hand. "Now I sacrifice one of my Ultimate Dragons to summon..."

One of the two almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons dissolved into a sphere of golden light...

"Come forth..." Kisara whispered "BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON!"

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon burst from the sphere with a majestic roar of pride, landing gracefully beside Kisara with a great roar (ATK: 3000 - 3500 - 2500). Then it glowed with energy from its effect (ATK: 4600).

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kisara called "attack Ryutaro directly with Shining Neutron Blast!" Radiant white energy burst from her dragon's maw, engulfing Ryutaro, who gave a cry of agony as the holy light seared into him.

(_Ryutaro: 19400LP_)

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashed crackling streams of energy from all three of its maws, making Ryutaro cry out again as the energy struck him.

(_Ryutaro: 14600LP_)

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack with Darkness Metal Flare!" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon unleashed a blast of crimson flame from its maw, striking Ryutaro, who stood firm despite the hellish fire engulfing him.

(_Ryutaro: 12800LP_)

"I'll end with that," the Kaiba said triumphantly, she knew that Yamato would be able to win on his own turn.

_Ryutaro 12800LP/Kisara 5000LP+Yamato 8000LP_

"I draw!" Ryutaro snarled. A sudden smirk grew on his lips as he saw the card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to make us all draw three cards." They drew three times.

"I summon the Tuner Monster Hyper Synchron!" Ryutaro yelled. A blue and gold humanoid Machine appeared, forehead decorated by a ruby red gem and eyes glowing the same colour, a large engine clamped to its back and its fingers formed of copper (ATK: 1600 - 2100). "Now I use the effect of Frontline Base to Special Summon W-Wing Catapult." The blue jet with missile racks attached appeared (ATK: 1300 - 1800). "I Tune Hyper Synchron to W-Wing Catapult to Synchro Summon...!"

Hyper Synchron's chest opened, releasing four glowing stars that expanded into Synchro Gates. The Gates encircled W-Wing Catapult, reducing it to four glowing stars that exploded with golden light.

"_Falling straight from the tallest spires of Heaven, an angel drake now descends into our impure world. One side of Chaos now unleashed, birth your radiant blessings upon the worthy. Synchro Summon. Descend, Light End Dragon!" _Ryutaro chanted.

With a holy roar of pride, Light End Dragon descended from the clouds, shining with holy radiance (ATK: 2600 - 3400 - 3900).

"What?!" Kisara exclaimed.

"When Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type monster, that monster gains 800 attack points," Ryutaro explained. "I activate Pot of Greed, enabling me to draw twice." He drew calmly. "Now I activate Chaos Destiny." He drew three cards.

"I play Monster Reborn to revive VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The immense titan machine appeared with a roar (ATK: 3000 - 3500). "I use the effect of VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon to remove Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from play." Two blasts of energy shot from the machine's cannons and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon vanished. Kisara grimaced.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Now I Special Summon Guardian of Order from my hand since I control two Light monsters," Ryutaro said. His third copy of the holy warrior appeared in a flash of white light (ATK: 2500 - 3000). "Guardian of Order, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Solar Spear!" Guardian of Order summoned his spear of sunlight and threw it, impaling Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, which screamed before shattering. Kisara cried out in pain as the spear nicked her shoulder before shattering into golden motes.

(_Kisara: 3800LP_)

"Light End Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Shining Sublimation!" Ryutaro ordered. Light End Dragon reared up and breathed a jet of white flame from its maw. "Now I discard Honest from my hand to raise the attack power of Light End Dragon by that of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" The handsome angel appeared and Light End Dragon glowed with energy (ATK: 8500). "Finally, I use Light End Dragon's effect and permanently lower its attack and defence by 500 to reduce your Shining Dragon's power by 1500 until the End Phase!"

"No!" Kisara gasped.

"Light End Dragon! Lower its power with Light Expansion!" Light End Dragon glowed with energy (ATK: 8000) and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon gave a shocked growl (ATK: 3100). Then Light End Dragon's attack struck and the majestic Shining Dragon was blown to atoms.

Kisara gave a cry of anguish as Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was destroyed, a cry that quickly became one of agony as Light End Dragon's flames seared into her. She collapsed and her body vanished instantly.

(_Kisara: 0LP_)

"Kisara!" Yamato cried out.

Now he was alone against the force of Ryutaro's Deck.

"Now, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack Yamato directly!" Ryutaro called. VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon unsheathed every weapon on its body before firing them all at once, engulfing Yamato in a storm of firepower. The Destiny duelist cried out in pain as he was seared by explosions and laser bursts.

(_Yamato: 4500LP_)

"Now, since Hyper Synchron's effect would remove Light End Dragon from play," Ryutaro said "I end my Battle Phase and activate Synchro Change, removing Light End Dragon from play to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with the same level from my Extra Deck." Light End Dragon dissolved into eight glowing stars that exploded with golden light and reformed…

"_The clustered glory of Heaven now rides forth on wings of purity! Great knight of the Almighty, descend and grace this game on my command! Ride out, Avenging Knight Parshath!" _Ryutaro chanted.

A shining centaur-knight made of glowing blue crystal appeared, wearing regal blue and gold armour and wielding sword and shield of the same colours. His horse-body had immense white wings growing from its flanks and his armour was studded with emerald orbs (ATK: 2600 - 3100).

"Of course, its effects are negated," Ryutaro explained.

"Wonderful," Yamato commented sarcastically.

"I'll end my turn with this face-down," Ryutaro said. The card appeared.

_Ryutaro 12800LP/Yamato 4500LP_

"I draw!" Yamato yelled. He now had ten cards in his hand.

"I activate Destiny Draw, discarding Destiny Hero – Malicious to draw twice!" He discarded the hero and drew two cards, bringing himself back to a total of ten cards. "I activate Blasting Gale, destroying all face-up Spell and Trap cards you control!" Ryutaro snarled as Burden of the Mighty and Frontline Base shattered.

"I remove Malicious in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon another from my Deck." His second copy of Malicious appeared before him (ATK: 800). "Now I activate Emergency Teleport to Special Summon Krebons from my Deck." The harlequin Tuner appeared with a hellish cackle (ATK: 1200).

"I'm Tuning my Level 2 Krebons to my Level 6 Malicious in order to Synchro Summon…!" Yamato called. Krebons dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Malicious, reducing it to six glowing stars that exploded with purple-black light…

"_Pitch-dark shadows of midnight grace shall now envelop this field. With a roar of eternal pride, a demon drake shall ascend from hell itself. Synchro Summon! Ascend and appear, Dark End Dragon!" _

Ryutaro smirked. "How very poetic."

The Synchro Summon was banished in a single moment as the heavens became black with shadow. A shrouded silhouette became apparent in the darkness as two glowing crimson eyes slowly slipped open, followed by two dark green eyes from what seemed to be the beast's chest. The sunlight slowly pierced the black clouds, revealing Dark End Dragon. It roared as the light struck it and spread its ragged wings, a blue gem gleaming on its forehead, a dark purple one set into its chest above the dark green eyes.

Its body was covered in segmented scales, and its tail was tipped by a barbed spine. It had a demonic visage set in its chest, the mouth filled with triangular fangs and the eyes narrow slits. The majestic dragon raised its head and roared in fury (ATK: 2600).

"I now activate Dark End Dragon's special ability," Yamato said "by reducing its power by 500 permanently; I can send a monster you control from the field to the Graveyard. I choose VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon! Dark End Dragon, Dark Evaporation!" Dark End Dragon's chest mouth opened and a spray of black mist flowed out of it, surrounding VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. The Machine began to corrode rapidly, being left as a puddle of blue and gold fluid after only a few seconds.

Dark End Dragon seemed to weaken slightly (ATK: 2100).

"I Normal Summon Dark Grepher." The demonic version of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared in a flare of black flame (ATK: 1700). "And I use his effect, discarding Ally Genex Changer to send Ally Genex Remote from my Deck to my Graveyard." The Ally Genex Remote card slid from his Deck and he placed both cards in his Graveyard.

"Ally Genex?" Ryutaro sneered "those childish pests?" Yamato gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to show just what they're capable of!" he roared, slashing a Spell Card into his Duel Disk "I activate Junk Dealer to revive Ally Genex Changer and Ally Genex Remote at half their original points!" A dark green and silver robot with a large yellow visor on its face and miniature white satellite dishes studded across its body (ATK: 1200 - 600) and a black and white robot with a TV remote for a right arm and a spherical body (ATK: 500 - 250) appeared.

"I use the effect of Ally Genex Remote," Yamato said "allowing me to pick any Tuner on the field and count it as Genex Controller. I pick Remote itself." The white and black robot, Ally Genex Remote, glowed with white energy. "Now I Tune Ally Genex Remote to Ally Genex Changer!"

Ally Genex Remote dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Ally Genex Changer, reducing it to three glowing stars that exploded with dark purple energy…

"_This is for you, bro," _Yamato thought as he parted his lips and began the Synchro Chant…

"_The clustering cores of these Allies shall now become a true servant of justice! Cluster, spirits, and unite into an avenger! Synchro Summon! Burst into life… ALLY GENEX TRIARM!" _

A new monster burst from the Synchro Summon, a green and black robot as tall as Yamato himself, with a tri-barrelled laser cannon for its left forearm, a blue visor covering its face and a power pack attached to its back, a single cable leading from the power pack to its laser cannon (ATK: 2400).

"2400 points?" Ryutaro questioned "how will that defeat my Guardian of Order, or Avenging Knight Parshath?"

"Like this," Yamato said "I discard Dark Horus from my hand to use the effect of Ally Genex Triarm. This effect differs depending on whether the non-Tuner used to summon Triarm was a Wind, Water or Dark Attribute monster, but since Ally Genex Changer was a Dark monster, I can use Triarm's effect to destroy 1 face-up Light monster on the field and draw a card. I destroy Avenging Knight Parshath!"

Ally Genex Triarm raised its laser cannon and a sphere of darkness formed in front of one of the barrels before firing as a stream of black flames that incinerated Avenging Knight Parshath. Then Yamato drew once. "I activate the Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone," he said, slotting the card into his Field Spell slot "giving all Dark monsters 500 more attack points at the cost of 400 defence points." Ally Genex Triarm (ATK: 2900), Dark Grepher (ATK: 2200) and Dark End Dragon (ATK: 2600) gained auras of dark purple energy as black clouds obscured the sun and lightning crashed down around them.

As the new Field Spell activated, Ryutaro's Luminous Spark was destroyed, and his Guardian of Order's glow dimmed (ATK: 2500).

"Now, to end this," Yamato whispered "I remove from play seven Dark monsters in my Graveyard to Special Summon RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!" Ally Genex Remote, Ally Genex Changer, Shadowpriestess of Ohm, Dark Horus, Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Crusader and Krebons slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed them. Seven spheres of darkness appeared before him and melded into one, becoming the immense form of Rainbow Dark Dragon (ATK: 4000 - 4500).

"Well well," Ryutaro said calmly "this is quite the face-off, isn't it?"

"Well, this duel is over!" Yamato yelled "I activate the Spell Card Painful Choice, meaning I pick five cards from my deck and you have to pick 1, which is added to my hand! Then the others go to the Graveyard!" He picked five cards from his Deck, Caius the Shadow Monarch, Darklord Zerato, Darknight Parshath, Dark Valkyria and Dark Voltanis.

"I choose Caius the Shadow Monarch," Ryutaro decided. Yamato nodded and added the monster to his hand, sending the other four monsters to his Graveyard.

"I activate the Spell Card Double Summon, letting me Normal Summon once more this turn. I sacrifice Dark Grepher to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch!" Dark Grepher became a sphere of shadow that reformed into a seven foot tall man wearing black segmented demonic armour and a tattered black cloak. His crimson eyes burned with malice as he drew a serrated sabre of black metal (ATK: 2400 2900).

"And like all the Monarchs, Caius's effect now activates, letting me remove from play any card on the field. I choose Guardian of Order." Caius formed a sphere of shadow in his left hand and threw it at Guardian of Order, who simply vanished into the shadows as the sphere exploded against him.

"I activate the effect of Rainbow Dark Dragon, removing all other Dark monsters on my field and in my Graveyard from play to raise my dragon's power by 500 for each removed! I count ten monsters removed, so my Dragon gains 5000 points!" Caius, Dark End Dragon and Ally Genex Triarm became three spheres of shadow as seven more spheres appeared from the ground. All ten spheres flowed into Rainbow Dark Dragon, which roared with power (ATK: 9500).

"RAINBOW DARK DRAGON, ATTACK RYUTARO DIRECTLY WIH RAINBOW DARK REFRACTION!" The orb of the rainbow manifested in Rainbow Dark Dragon's maw before shooting as a blast of black flames that struck Ryutaro, making the Vessel of Divinity cry out in pain as he was engulfed in shadow.

(_Ryutaro: 3300LP_)

"I activate my face-down card!" Ryutaro yelled "Call of the Haunted, and I use it to bring back Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

"What?!" Yamato cried "when was Kuraz in your Graveyard?"

"I discarded him for my Hand Destruction," Ryutaro replied. Kuraz suddenly appeared, a warrior clad in armour of shining gold, a cloak of radiant gold cloth running down his back (ATK: 2400). "When Kuraz is Normal or Special Summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on the field, but the controllers of those cards get to draw 1 card for each one destroyed. I use Kuraz's effect to destroy Rainbow Dark Dragon and your face-down!"

Kuraz raised a hand towards the heavens and two blinding pillars of light pierced the thick storm clouds above, striking down Rainbow Dark Dragon and Yamato's face-down card, which was revealed to be Magic Cylinder. Yamato grimaced as the two cards were reduced to ashes and he drew two replacements, Plaguespreader Zombie and Veil of Darkness.

"I end my turn," he whispered, knowing he was about to lose.

_Ryutaro 3300LP/Yamato 4500LP_

"I draw," Ryutaro said "now it is time for me to end this. I activate Chaos Destiny." He drew four cards. "I now activate Soul Release, allowing me to remove from play up to five cards from either Graveyard." He removed all three Guardians of Order, Hyper Synchron and W-Wing Catapult from his Graveyard. "Now I Tribute Kuraz the Light Monarch to summon Golden Homunculus!"

Kuraz dissolved into golden sparks that reformed into an immense golem made of gold. Its body was rough and unfinished, fists misshapen and huge, and its eyes burned crimson red (ATK: 1500). "Golden Homunculus gains 300 points for every removed from play card I have. At present, I have a total of 13." Golden Homunculus glowed with energy (ATK: 5400).

"Golden Homunculus, attack Yamato directly and end this." Yamato merely bowed his head as Golden Homunculus raised its fists, stepped forwards and threw a deadly punch, smashing him into the ground. His cards scattered away from the impact and blood trickled from a gash on his forehead for a few seconds before he and his card vanished.

_Ryutaro 3300LP/Yamato 0LP_

Ryutaro smiled as Ajax raised his sword, announced the victory and then the world flashed white.

Ryutaro found himself back in the corridor where it had begun. He knelt down by Yamato, smiling as he picked up a single card from those scattered around.

Dark End Dragon.

He pulled out Light End Dragon and held them side by side. He finally held these two opposites. Ryutaro had long dedicated his life to gathering the opposite forces of light and darkness, and he had gathered them. He possessed a Deck formed around the mighty Sky Scourges, but they had been placed aside when he had acquired the ultimate monsters of Chaos, the Knight and Dragon, Envoys both.

And between the light and dark, stood his Spirit... the original force from which all had sprung...

And now, it was time for the Seven Spirits to finally be freed, unleashed upon the world.

He stood and pocketed Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon before walking back along the passage, heading for his own room... where he stored his true Deck, the Deck of Light and Darkness, of Chaos and Divinity...

42

_Ryutaro had defeated my friends. _

_And now, he was ready to begin the ritual to unleash the Seven Spirits upon the world... the only question was, what were his true aims? Why was he trying to free them? _

_And would I truly stand with him, or would I be forced to deny my chance of seeing Kelsey again, all to stop Ryutaro...?_

42

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Ally Genex Remote

DARK/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1800

Once per turn, select 1 face-up Tuner on the field. The selected monster's name is treated as "Genex Controller" until the End Phase of this turn.

*

Ally Genex Changer

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster on the field and declare 1 Attribute. The attribute of these selected monster changes to the declared attribute until the End Phase of this turn.

*

Ally Genex Triarm

DARK/ Machine/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600

'Genex Controller' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects by discarding a card from your hand depending on the Attribute of the non-Tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this monster: ● WIND: Send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard. ● WATER: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field. ● DARK: Destroy 1 LIGHT monster face-up on the field, and draw 1 card.

(The Ally Genex Archetype was released in Limited Edition Pack 16 and Duel Terminal – Charge of the Genex. Their US release date is currently unknown.)

7777777

Spells

7777777

Chaos Destiny

Normal Spell Card

Image: Four cards emerging from Dimensional Fissure, with silhouettes of V-Tiger Catapult, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank surrounding the Fissure.

Activate only while you have five or more monsters with the same Attribute removed from play. Draw until you have four cards.

*

Blasting Gale

Normal Spell Card

Image: Three Trap Cards (Dust Tornado, Iron Resolve and Synchro Spirits) being sucked up by a cyclone.

When this card is activated, select either Spell Cards or Trap Cards. All face-up cards of the selected type are sent to the Graveyard.

(Chaos Destiny and Blasting Gale are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Card of Demise

Normal Spell Card

Image: A guillotine slicing a Deck of cards in half, with a shocked-looking man dressed in emerald green robes standing behind it.

Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your fifth Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

(Card of Demise was first used by Seto Kaiba against Yugi Muto in Episode 132 of the second series anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Hero's Rule 3

Normal Trap Card

Image: Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Sparkman standing in a heroic pose on one of the buildings shown in Skyscraper 2 – Hero City.

Activate only while you control an 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' or 'Evil Hero' monster. During this turn, cards on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects.

(Hero's Rule 3 is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

42

Digidramon: Well, that was epic.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any variety.

Digidramon: True enough. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, Golden Homunculus, Dark End Dragon, Rainbow Dark Dragon and Ally Genex Triarm!

Milo: I'll pick VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon as Today's card. It has a pair of useful effects and can be very devastating when used right.

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, Ryutaro begins the ritual to free the Seven Spirits and Drago gives Julian the Koa'ki Meiru Seraph and Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago cards! But is Ryutaro truly going to give the other Vessels the power he promised, or is this all an elaborate trap?

To find out, read Chapter 43: Ritual of Salvation!


	43. Chapter 43: Ritual of Salvation

Chapter 43: Ritual of Salvation

_It was finally time for the ritual to begin, time for the Seven Spirits to be freed. It was time for our destinies to be fulfilled, for us to gain the powers of gods. _

_Yet I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong..._

Julian stood in the narrow, dark corridor and peered through the shattered window set in the door, looking at Yamato, Drago and Kisara. The three were still unconscious, though they showed signs of stirring.

Drago gave a groan of pain and his eyes opened. He sat up, eyes flickering from side-to-side and examining the room. He, Yamato and Kisara were all in a relatively small room, with a single door, which he guessed was locked. Looking through the shattered window set in the door... was Julian.

Drago slowly stood and met his friend's gaze. He remembered losing against Ryutaro, being struck down and returned to their world.

"Julian...?" he whispered "let us out." Julian just met his gaze impassively.

"I can't," he replied.

"What do you mean, can't?! Let us out!"

"I can't let you out. I can't let you stop what Ryutaro has set in motion."

"Ryutaro almost killed us! Let us out, you idiot!"

"Just stay put," Julian replied calmly "it's almost done. The Seven Spirits are almost free."

"The Seven Spirits?" Drago said "Julian... you can't be... you can't seriously want those things loose on the world."

"You know nothing of what I want!"

"Flamvell Nidhogg killed Kelsey! You want to free the thing that killed her, Julian?!"

"The Spirits will bring Kelsey back!" Julian cried "that's all I want from this, Drago! I want to be with Kelsey again! I want to tell her that I'm sorry!" Drago was stunned into silence.

"Julian... you can't possibly think... they can bring her back?" he whispered "the past is done, Julian. You can't change what you did, and no one can bring back the dead. You're clutching at false hope with this. Ryutaro is lying to you!"

"Shut up!" Julian cried, and flame blazed in his eyes "they can bring Kelsey back! I can be with her again, if I just help to free them!" And then the moment passed and he was no longer raging, instead shrinking back, taking deep breaths.

"I can't stop you," Drago said quietly "but I can give you these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Koa'ki Meiru Seraph and Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago cards, holding them out to Julian, who gasped as he saw them.

"How did you get these?" he whispered, taking them from his friend. As he held the two cards, the ones he had given Kelsey, the two that had inspired her Deck, he felt something there with him, some presence.

"I was given them," Drago said "someone... a woman wearing a hooded cloak gave them to me. She said to give them to you, and that you could use them a lot better than she could."

"_Is it possible... could that woman have been... Kelsey?" _Julian wondered. But reality crashed down and banished that hope. Kelsey was dead. He had held her body in his arms, and he knew there was no hope she could still be alive.

He turned away from Drago, placing Koa'ki Meiru Seraph in his Deck and Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago in his Extra Deck. He now had his Flamvell Decks back, as Ryutaro had said the servants of each Spirit would be needed to free their masters from captivity. But somehow, something told Julian even then that he would be using the Deck for its intended purpose soon, and it was always best to have a Deck ready...

43

Julian slowly stepped into the great chamber holding the Enerdy reactor. Ryutaro had told them that this was the one place the Spirits could be freed, this fractured gateway into the Underworld itself.

The other Vessels were already there, gathered in a circle around the reactor. They were arranged so that each opposite Attribute faced each other, Jordan opposite Krieger, Sarayu opposite Kevin, with Ryutaro in the centre, standing on the reactor itself. Julian took his place in the circle, opposite Marina and between Jordan and Kevin.

Ryutaro now wore a suit of antiquated black leather samurai armour, with a katana sheathed at his left hip. He looked somehow feral and regal at once in his armour, and his Duel Disk was attached to his left arm. The armour was his father's, and some property about it helped him to channel the elemental powers of the Spirits.

"Let us begin." The three words echoed in the chamber and the six Vessels in the circle stretched their arms out. Ryutaro raised his right hand and spoke six words in a strange language. Though their meaning eluded Julian, their power did not; Ryutaro's voice shook the earth and rent the skies as he spoke them.

As each word was spoken, one of the Vessels around Ryutaro began to glow with elemental aura. First Marina glowed with blue aura, then Sarayu with green aura, Jordan with dark purple, Julian with blazing crimson, Kevin with dark black and Krieger with shining gold. Ryutaro spoke another word and the elements flowed together, forming a complete ring of six segments around him.

The cards representing the first six Spirits appeared before their respective Vessels before the Spirits themselves appeared too, in illusory phantom form. Flamvell Nidhogg appeared before Julian, Fallen Angel Lucifer before Jordan, Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley before Sarayu, Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier before Marina.

A Dragon formed of granite rock appeared before Kevin, spreading skeletal wings and arms, its body a skeletal frame of rock. This was Fossil Drake Tiamat, the Spirit of Earth.

Then before Krieger appeared a golden-skinned demon with six immense bat-like wings, its arms and legs ending in vicious talons, a staff of gold gripped in its right hand. Six demonic horns crowned its skull and its eyes burned crimson. This was Fiend Roar Deity Helel, the Spirit of Light.

The six Spirits all watched Ryutaro with something close to ecstasy as they awaited the next stage of the ritual. But there was something dark in Ryutaro's eyes as he spoke six times, each word exactly the same.

The other six Vessels suddenly found themselves bound in place and unable to move. Ryutaro drew his katana, the blade giving off an expectant hiss. The air was suddenly pregnant with horror.

"What... is this...? Ryutaro?" Krieger growled.

"I must confess," Ryutaro said, leaping down from the reactor with incredible dexterity and landing with barely a sound "that I have not been honest with the six of you. You see, what I have not told you is that I never intended to share the powers of gods, oh no."

"What?" Julian whispered, staring Ryutaro right in the eyes as the Vessel of Divinity stepped towards him.

"This ritual, like so many, requires sacrifice, Julian Mikuro," Ryutaro whispered "six souls permeated with the elements must be offered to the Spirits if the gateway is to be opened. Your blood must touch the gate for the Spirits to walk again."

"But... Kelsey...?" Julian whispered, recalling Drago's words. His friend had been right.

"I needed you all here," Ryutaro said, voice echoing in the chamber "so I lied. I promised you your dreams, and you were all foolish enough, _weak_ enough to trust in me to deliver them. I see now that I am right not to give you power. You are _weak_, and gods... must be _strong_!"

He raised the katana.

"It will be quick," he said, spinning the blade in his grip and raising it. He planned to stab downwards, impaling Julian through the heart "and you will not suffer. I am merciful in my divinity."

"You want to kill us?!" Jordan shouted.

"I do not _want_ to kill you, I _must _kill you," Ryutaro retorted "it is my destiny to become a god, and every destiny will inevitably require sacrifice to fulfil. You all lost something to fulfil your destiny of being here. Krieger lost his job, his respected position. Kevin lost his father. Julian lost his lover. You have all suffered loss to be here now, and I shall end that pain."

He readied the katana.

"Ryutaro... you cannot believe that the Spirits will give you what you want!" Julian cried "we all know that the Spirits have their own agendas! They are free and they are strong! They will turn against you once they have no use for you, Ryutaro!"

The other Vessels shouted their agreements.

"That is why I have this katana;" Ryutaro said, showing Julian the symbols etched into the blade "do you believe in magic, Julian Mikuro?"

"I enjoy _Harry Potter_. I liked the _Discworld _books," Julian said "but magic isn't real."

"So narrow-minded," Ryutaro sighed "magic does exist. In Ancient Egypt, sorcerers conjured real Duel Monsters for battles where the loser was killed. In Atlantis, a magical power known as the Orichalcos gave rise to a civilization greater than even that of the modern world. Magic is very much in existence, Julian Mikuro. The signs on this katana are Norse runes, and they make the blade able to slay even a divine being. The Seven Spirits would be outmatched greatly. As for my armour, it too is enchanted to protect me from all sorts of attacks. Nothing short of a blast a hundred times greater than the Hiroshima bomb would be able to scratch me while I wear this armour."

"Magic..." Julian murmured. Something suddenly made sense. "You're immortal, aren't you?"

"I see you can figure something out," Ryutaro said "indeed, I am immortal, Julian Mikuro. I am exactly nine hundred and forty-two years old, born in 1194 during the reign of the Shogun Minamoto no Yoritomo."

"Im-Impossible," Krieger gasped.

"How did you become immortal?" Julian asked. He wanted to keep Ryutaro talking, giving himself more time to find a way out.

"My father was a samurai in the service of the Shogun," Ryutaro said "he was proud and noble, devoted to his service. He would have gladly laid down his life for his lord. He was truly a great man. But even the greatest men can fall, Julian Mikuro. My father was taking part in a mission to crush a minor rebellion and he stumbled across a wise man trying to escape the battle. The man was slain, and my father, intrigued by several scrolls the man had been carrying, took them."

The Vessel of Divinity sighed.

"That night, he read the scrolls," he said "he learned of demons lurking beyond the world. He learned many things, but most of all, he learned of the Seven Spirits, beasts able to destroy and remake a world. With them, he dared imagine a glorious, eternal reign for himself as Shogun, controller of the seven great Spirits. What foolish ideals. He never understood."

"My father was a man of cunning. He knew that he would likely not gain dominance over the Spirits, and he knew they were sealed. So he made two secret contracts. The first was with a demon of the Abyss beyond. He offered his soul as a price, and in exchange, I, his child, would be given immortality. The demon added an extra condition, every ten years, I had to sacrifice someone to him, or I would be dragged into hell. My father agreed to that condition."

"The second contract was with the Seven Spirits. My father contacted them and made an offer. If their leader, the Spirit of Divinity, would bind its soul to mine, then my father would free them. They agreed out of desperation."

"Both sides were tricked. Once I gained immortality and reached manhood, with the power of the Seventh Spirit, I found the demon in the Abyss and slew him in combat, thus ensuring myself immortality for all time. And the Seven Spirits were deceived, for my father realised that a Vessel could channel a Spirit's power. He knew that once I died, then the Spirit would be trapped again, so he ensured their eternal servitude. It was a clever ploy, I'll admit that, and I have gained great power. But I have had enough."

"What do you mean?" Sarayu whispered.

"The Spirits damned me," Ryutaro replied "I suffer terrible nightmares. I am a perfect being, yet I do not wield the powers of God. By releasing the Spirits, I will gain all of their power. I grow tired of this corrupt world, all of it! I watch wealthy, wasteful men living a few scant miles from children who can barely eat enough to survive! Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride, the Seven Deadly Sins are in full evidence here, in this modern world. The entire world is damned. But I shall make it as it was meant to be, a perfect world... Eden reborn."

"Eden," Julian spoke "was never eternal. So long as men have choice, they will never have a perfect world. The world is imperfect; I know it better than most. But you cannot create Eden, because none can ever maintain Eden."

"I shall be God!" Ryutaro proclaimed "and my world shall be perfect, pure, and free of sin and shadow! I shall create a true Heaven for us all, with I as the great ruler!" Julian sighed.

"Why do all of you have to go for ruling the world?" he said "why can't you maniacs ever think small?" Ryutaro looked him in the eyes.

"This is my destiny," he said "and your destiny is to die." He stabbed forwards with the katana...

Only to have the blade stopped by a spear haft. Earthbound Spearman had appeared from nowhere beside Julian and was stopping Ryutaro from slaying him. Ryutaro roared in frustration and prepared to strike the Spearman down, but Earthbound Ape appeared from behind him and clawed at his back, stopping him from attacking Earthbound Spearman.

Following that, all hell broke loose. Kelsey was standing on a gantry looking over the scene, with the other Dark Signers scattered out on other gantries.

Ryutaro roared a battle cry and sliced Earthbound Ape in half, killing it, before turning back to Earthbound Spearman and beheading him.

Kalin suddenly appeared on the reactor itself and drew a single card from his Extra Deck, playing it instantly.

"_When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open! Swoop down, darkness! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" _he chanted.

One-Hundred Eye Dragon appeared with a roar, striking at Ryutaro with its talons, Despite the sharp blades catching the Vessel of Divinity right in the back, the samurai armour protected him from serious harm and he was soon on his feet, readying his katana to kill the Dragon.

Roman and Devack played cards of their own, chanting as they did so.

"_When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened to the world without light! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" _Roman chanted. A black spider with the upper body of a woman mounted onto its midsection appeared, body studded with crimson orbs and decorated with golden markings.

"_He born from the darkness, become the ruler who shall lead all things into the negative world! Appear now, Zeman the Ape King!" _Devack chanted. A grey-skinned, maroon haired monkey wearing a regal blue cloak and kilt appeared, wielding a black staff.

Underground Arachne sprayed a jet of webbing from her spider maw, entangling Ryutaro's arms. The Vessel of Divinity snarled, trying to cut himself free as the other Vessels were freed of his spell. Five of them ran away, scattering instantly. But Julian remained.

He stepped forwards, watching Ryutaro cut free from the webbing, fighting Zeman the Ape King katana against staff, while also trying to evade One-Hundred Eye Dragon's attacks.

But the three Dark Synchro Monsters, while certainly effective, couldn't stand long against the enraged Ryutaro. The raging samurai sliced off Underground Arachne's legs before impaling her through the spider head and finally stabbing through her heart, shattering her into shadow. Then he beheaded Zeman the Ape King with a furious blow before stabbing One-Hundred Eye Dragon through its chest eye, piercing its heart and slaying it.

The raging Vessel turned to Julian, raising his blood-stained katana to strike down the Vessel of Flames, but Kelsey would not let him. She drew a single card and played it, chanting as she did so.

"_When the seal of the Immortals is breached by this avatar, the veil of darkness descends to drown all light in shadow! Rise up, the chosen soul! Emerge from shadow, Earthbound Avatar!" _

Earthbound Avatar appeared between Julian and Ryutaro, facing the latter with fury apparent in its features. Ryutaro snarled and charged, gripping his katana in both hands. Earthbound Avatar raised a hand and a blade of shadow and wrath appeared in its grip before it took flight, diving fiercely in its own charge. The Avatar's blade struck Ryutaro's katana, and energy exploded outwards from the strike, cracking the ground and pushing Julian away from the warriors.

Swords met in lightning fast strikes, sending sparks ripping through the darkness. Ryutaro's katana tore into the Earthbound Avatar's flesh, letting black blood flow from the wound like tar. Kelsey's Dark Synchro monster roared in anger and struck like a berserker, barely putting Ryutaro on the back foot. Despite the ferocity of his opponent, Ryutaro was still outmatching a supernatural opponent with strength born of mystical power.

He batted aside Earthbound Avatar's blade with ease, before slicing off the monster's wings, slashing back in a blow that beheaded it and finally stabbing it through the heart. The monster collapsed, black tar-like blood flowing from its wounds to stain the floor. Ryutaro stalked forwards, readying his blade to slay Julian.

"There will be other chances," he snarled "I will free the Spirits, in time. But you must pay for your resistance with death!" He raised the katana...

And Kelsey responded by summoning the beast she was never supposed to unleash, not until the time had come.

She placed the card on her Duel Disk and a stone heart appeared in the exact centre of the chamber, right over the reactor.

"No!" Roman roared "you cannot summon it here!"

"I have to!" Kelsey replied. The heart exploded into a pillar of purple flame that struck into Heaven and Hell as Kelsey began to chant with a strong voice.

"_The Blackest Night falls from the skies! The darkness grows as all light dies! It craves your hearts and your demise! In Blackest Night, my God shall rise! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!"_

Wiraqocha Rasca burst from the flames with an almighty roar of power, shaking the earth with each beat of its wings, eyes piercing as they fixed into Ryutaro.

"Impossible..." Ryutaro breathed. He readied his katana, and somehow, Kelsey knew even an Earthbound Immortal wouldn't defeat him. Ryutaro had nearly a thousand years worth of skill with his blade, and that was backed up by his command of the Seventh Spirit's power. She reluctantly withdrew Wiraqocha Rasca's card and the Earthbound Immortal vanished. The Dark Signers all followed suit, Kelsey looking down at Julian and whispering his name as she vanished from sight.

"Ryutaro," Julian said "I have an offer for you. A Duel. If I win, then the Seven Spirits remain sealed. This world endures. If I lose, then I will let you kill me. I will let you gather the others and set the Spirits free. Do you accept?"

"I shall humour you," Ryutaro said, sheathing his katana "but this will be a Turbo Duel." He spoke a brief incantation and the world faded to white light...

When other colours returned, they stood in the middle of a great plain. Animals wandered around, dinosaurs. The two of them were about three metres off the ground, standing on a rainbow bridge fully twelve metres wide.

"Where are we?" Julian asked.

"Some prehistoric time," Ryutaro said "I have brought us to Bifrost, the bridge that unites all dimensions. Our Turbo Duel shall decide the fate of a world, but the battlefield shall cross between all worlds and times, everything from Heaven to Hell, from Genesis to Revelations shall be our chosen field." He snapped his fingers and Julian's Duel Runner appeared beside the Vessel of Flames. Then the Vessel of Divinity snapped his fingers again and another Duel Runner appeared.

Ryutaro's Duel Runner was made of plates similar in style to his samurai armour. Gems of the Attribute colours adorned its surface, and the vehicle looked high-tech and completely up to date. Ryutaro snapped his fingers once more and his samurai plate became a jet-black riding suit, Julian's clothes becoming a crimson suit.

The two duelists mounted their Duel Runners and activated them. Engines roared into life as they both activated the Duel Mode function.

"_Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot standing by"_

The displays on the Runners became that of the two duel fields, displaying all the information needed. Julian slid his visor into position and leaned forwards slightly, anticipating the start of the most important duel of his life.

"_Speed World activated"_

Circles of white energy expanded from the Duel Runners, coating the whole area in purple aura as Speed World came into effect.

"_On your marks... set... Duel!"_

The two Runners immediately shot forwards as both duelists drew their starting hands and readied themselves.

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Ryutaro 8000LP 0SPC_

"I shall begin," Ryutaro said "I set four face-down cards." They appeared around his Runner before vanishing. "And I shall set a monster to end." The monster card appeared beside him.

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Ryutaro 8000LP 0SPC_

As Julian's turn began, there was a flash of rainbow light and the scenery changed from prehistoric plains to a gleaming city of white marble on an island hovering over the sea. Despite its beauty, Julian could sense the malice radiating from the place and was glad that the path of Bifrost merely circled the island, instead of entering that terrible place. Julian averted his gaze from the island-city of Atlantis as he drew a card.

Just before clicks heralded the Speed Counter increase, one of Ryutaro's cards flipped face-up.

"I activate Full Throttle, granting me an additional Speed Counter each turn," he said. The clicks then sounded (_Julian 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Ryutaro 8000LP 2SPC_).

Julian swore under his breath. Ryutaro had already gained the advantage, and he showed it by overtaking Julian.

"I summon Flamvell Firedog!" Julian yelled. The molten hellhound burst from a blue portal beside him, running tirelessly to keep up with its master. "Now I lay two cards face-down and Flamvell Firedog attacks your face-down monster!" Flamvell Firedog ran ahead and pounced on the face-down card, which rose into the image of an angel with golden wings, wearing a white tunic (DEF: 800). The Shining Angel screamed and shattered into pixels as Firedog's teeth snapped shut around his throat.

"Shining Angel's effect is triggered when he is destroyed by battle," Ryutaro said "allowing me to Special Summon a Light Attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points from my Deck in face-up attack position. I summon the Tuner Monster Chaos-End Master." An angelic form appeared beside his Duel Runner, clad in tunic and trousers of white with golden trim, his hair platinum and wings swan white (ATK: 1500).

"Well, Flamvell Firedog's effect activates when he destroys a monster by battle!" Julian yelled "enabling me to Special Summon a Fire-Attribute monster with 200 or less defence points from my Deck, except another Firedog! I Special Summon Flamvell Gurnika!" Flame exploded into being beside his Duel Runner before Flamvell Gurnika spread its wings, shattering the flames coating its form as it glided majestically beside Julian (ATK: 1700).

A brief smirk flickered across Ryutaro's lips.

"Flamvell Gurnika, attack Chaos-End Master!" Julian yelled. Flamvell Gurnika dived at the angel Tuner, but Ryutaro was well-prepared, as one of his Trap Cards lifted up.

"I activate Rising Energy, allowing me to discard one card and in exchange, one monster of my choice gains 1500 attack points until the End Phase." He calmly discarded Speed Spell – Synchro Return and Chaos-End Master shone with white radiance (ATK: 3000). Flamvell Gurnika couldn't stop and Chaos-End Master threw a mighty punch, shattering the Dragon in fragments. Julian cried out as the backlash struck him.

(_Julian 6700LP 0SPC_)

Julian cursed under his breath. He should have seen Rising Energy coming.

"Now Chaos-End Master's ability activates," Ryutaro said "when he destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon any Level 5 or higher monster with 1600 or less attack points from my Deck."

"How many Level 5 monsters are there with stats like that?" Julian asked.

"Well, there's one Chaos-End Master was designed to work with!" Ryutaro called "I use the effect to Special Summon Sphere of Chaos!" A jet-black spherical machine with numerous spotlights coating its surface appeared (ATK: 1600).

"Well, it can't do anything to Firedog," Julian sighed "I end my turn." Chaos-End Master stopped glowing (ATK: 1500).

_Julian 6700LP 0SPC/Ryutaro 8000LP 2SPC_

As Ryutaro's turn began, there was another flash of rainbow light and the world changed again, this time becoming a view Julian recognised, a desert plain. It was flat for miles and miles around, and from their elevated position, Julian could look down and see numerous designs etched into the sand, a monkey, a lizard, a one-eyed giant, a spider, a condor and many more.

This was the Nazca Lines. But they were glowing with purple fire, and it was night. Fierce roars filled the heavens and Julian looked to see five Dragons soaring overhead. He gave an astonished cry as he recognised Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon soaring with the other two.

One of the other Dragons was a dark blue, with a sinuous body, its shoulders crowned by majestic rainbow-coloured butterfly wings and shoulder pads of crimson and gold, a helm of the same metal protecting its head. Its kind eyes were amber-coloured and the beautiful creature's voice soothed Julian's soul.

The other unknown Dragon was muscular and bulky, with golden-orange scales; in some places dark-brown marred the colouring of its form. Its eyes were fiery crimson and its wings angular as it spread them to soar over the Nazca Desert. The Fifth Dragon gave a mighty roar, supporting its siblings.

"What... what is this?!" Julian gasped "those Dragons... I've seen them... how can they be here?!"

Then a nightmare broke loose.

Five demonic beasts rose from the land below, roaring unearthly howls. There was a spider, black surface marred with crimson markings. A one-eyed giant rose too, marked with pale blue. A great hummingbird soared into the heavens, its demonic form marked in orange. An immense, hideous lizard rose with a shrieking cry, its black form adorned by green. And finally came a great monkey, golden yellow adorning this beast.

The Earthbound Immortals were in battle with the Five Dragons. This was a legendary battle that should have been in texts for all time, until the end of all things, but instead, it was secret, hidden by a mysterious organization.

The butterfly-winged Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, gave a soft call of alarm and it descended with its brethren to the battle below. Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and the mysterious Fifth Dragon entered the field of battle.

"They cannot harm us!" Ryutaro called "Bifrost protects those who travel upon it." But Julian was spellbound by the battle unfolding before him, and Ryutaro's words fell on deaf ears.

The five Earthbound Immortals rose to meet the challenge of the Five Dragons, each Immortal selecting an opponent.

The Spider, Earthbound Immortal Uru, faced Stardust Dragon. The cosmic dragon attacked with a searing white Cosmic Flare, but Uru responded by shooting black webbing from its maw, smothering the flames and threatening to entangle Stardust, but the majestic dragon soared out of reach.

Red Dragon Archfiend fought the Hummingbird, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, in a breath-taking aerial conflict, greatly dwarfed and out-matched by the monstrous being. Red Dragon Archfiend fought with claws and flame, tearing and burning Aslla Piscu, which gave hideous shrieks of pain and rage as it was harmed, stabbing at the demonic dragon with its immense beak, but the Archfiend knocked the appendage aside with a furious slash.

Black Rose Dragon went into conflict with the Lizard, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, both sides fighting with their all. Ccarayhua roared and tore bedrock from under the desert sand, hurling immense boulders at Black Rose Dragon, who fought back with searing gales of burning rose petals that ripped the boulders apart. The two monsters roared at each other with savage fury in their hearts.

Ancient Fairy Dragon fought the Monkey, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. Cusillu struck with immense blows from its long, thin arms that Ancient Fairy Dragon dodged with ease before singing a haunting call that broke the clouds and let blazing sunlight shine down, burning into Cusillu, who shrieked in pain as each sunbeam tore into it.

Finally, the Fifth Dragon faced the Giant, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. Ccapac Apu threw immense punches at the Fifth Dragon, who responded with blasts of flame that seared Ccapac Apu, but despite it all, the Giant never uttered a sound. It simply took the pain in silence...

Julian tore himself away from the battle and Ryutaro began his turn, drawing a card.

Their Speed Counters increased with clicks (_Julian 6700LP 1SPC_) (_Ryutaro 8000LP 4SPC_).

"I now Tune Chaos-End Master to Sphere of Chaos," Ryutaro said. Chaos-End Master gave a battle cry and dissolved into three Synchro Gates that encircled Sphere of Chaos, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with dark purple light...

"_Rising straight from the deepest depths of Hell, a daemon drake now ascends to our impure earth. One side of Chaos now unleashed, birth your daemon's devastation upon the unworthy. Synchro Summon. Ascend, Dark End Dragon!" _Ryutaro chanted.

Dark End Dragon burst from the Synchro Summon, spreading its great wings of shadow to soar above Ryutaro's Duel Runner as it roared with both mouths (ATK: 2600). "Now I use Dark End Dragon's ability. Dark Evaporation!" Dark End Dragon growled (ATK: 2100) and dark fog sprayed from its chest mouth, engulfing Flamvell Firedog and melting it down to a puddle of slop on the rainbow light of Bifrost.

"Dark End Dragon, attack Julian directly. Dark Fog!" Dark End Dragon roared and black fog sprayed from its true mouth, engulfing Julian, who screamed as the acidic mist burnt his skin through his riding suit.

(_Julian 4600LP 0SPC_)

"I activate Synchro Out," Ryutaro said. One of his two remaining Trap Cards lifted up. "This Trap Card works like the Spell Card De-Synchro, but as it is a Trap Card, I can activate it during the Battle Phase, It returns a Synchro Monster I control to the Extra Deck and if the Synchro Material Monsters I used to play that Synchro Monster are in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon them." Dark End Dragon dissolved into eight stars that grouped into two distinct clusters, one cluster of three stars, the other of five.

There were two explosions of energy and the three-star cluster formed into Chaos-End Master (ATK: 1500), while the five-star cluster became Sphere of Chaos (ATK: 1600).

"Chaos-End Master, attack Julian directly," Ryutaro ordered. Chaos-End Master soared at Julian and threw a vicious kick into the Vessel of Flame's belly. Julian gave a gasp of pain as the angel Warrior's armoured boot slammed into him.

(_Julian 3100LP 0SPC_)

"Sphere of Chaos, attack as well," Ryutaro ordered. Sphere of Chaos fired a blast of energy from its largest spotlight, the blast exploding around Julian, who cried out in pain.

(_Julian 1500LP 0SPC_)

Julian groaned as he raised his head.

"I'm still here!" he cried.

"Not for much longer," Ryutaro said as his final Trap Card lifted up "I activate Urgent Tuning, allowing me to perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. I Tune Chaos-End Master and Sphere of Chaos together again."

Chaos-End Master dissolved into three glowing stars that encircled Sphere of Chaos and became Synchro Gates...

"I should mention that Sphere of Chaos is treated as both a Light and Dark monster while on the field," Ryutaro said "in fact, it and Chaos-End Master are designed to work together to Synchro Summon two connected monsters, two halves of one whole. Dark End Dragon is one half. And now... I will bring out the other half!"

Sphere of Chaos dissolved into five glowing stars that exploded with golden energy as Ryutaro began his chant...

"_Falling straight from the tallest spires of Heaven, an angel drake now descends into our impure world. One side of Chaos now unleashed, birth your radiant blessings upon the worthy. Synchro Summon. Descend, Light End Dragon!" _

"Impossible..." Julian gasped.

"Isn't this ironic?" Ryutaro laughed "the very monster that will end this Duel and grant me the power to rule our world is the very monster your parents passed onto you!"

Light End Dragon roared majestically as it burst from the Synchro Summon, spreading its angelic wings to soar beside Ryutaro (ATK: 2600).

"Now... Light End Dragon...!" Ryutaro cried "end this Duel! Shining Sublimation!" Light End Dragon roared and breathed a stream of shining white flame from its maw towards Julian, a blast that if it hit, would end the duel and the world itself... All of creation seemed to hold its breath as the attack struck forth on its world-altering course...

43

_The final battle had begun, but it looked like I was going to lose before I'd truly made a good fight of it... But I had to have hope. We all had to have hope... Because my friends were with me. Kelsey was with me in spirit. The entire world rested on my shoulders, and I wouldn't let the whole of humanity down..._

_But being responsible for the entire world certainly is humbling. Now I know what Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki felt like. I know what Yusei and the other Signers felt when they faced the Dark Signers. I know what everyone thrown into that situation feels, and I know that you have to fight with all your heart to save everything you love. That's the only thing that can ever overcome the foe before you..._

43

Card Stats:

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Synchro Out

Normal Trap Card

Image: A portal in the sky shooting a beam of light down through a series of Synchro Gates.

Select 1 of your face-up Synchro Monsters. Return it to your Extra Deck. Then, if all the Monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them. The monsters Special Summoned by this effect are destroyed at the End Phase of the turn.

(Synchro Out was used by Yusei Fudo against Sherry Leblanc in Episode 72 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

43

Digidramon: Well, the final battle is at hand! And this Duel covers many places throughout history, and even places entirely separate from Earth and even our universe! Can Julian keep his nerve in a Duel of these proportions?!

Jack: Well, he ain't off to a good start.

Yusei: I have to agree there. Ryutaro looks set to win with Light End Dragon.

Kelsey: Trust Julian. He can pull through and beat Ryutaro, if he puts his heart and soul into this Duel. I know he will win this.

Digidramon: I'm with Kelsey. Julian can win this if he pushes himself to the limit.

Akiza: Well, we'd better hope so. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any variety.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Well, I'm rooting for Julian, I know that much! Today's cards are Flamvell Firedog, Synchro Out, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon and Chaos-End Master!

Drago: We're all rooting for Julian, this time around. I choose Dark End Dragon as Today's card. Its effect is incredibly useful, although the price can quickly stack up, unfortunately. Still, it's a good card and it's a shame that Ryutaro's the one using it, I like it better when Yamato uses it, to be honest!

Digidramon: To all my fans, thank you for sticking with Seven Spirits to this point. I'm going to give you the most incredible final Duel I can write, and I hope you enjoy every move Julian and Ryutaro make! So, with the end near, I'm going to push myself to the limit this time around!

Next time on Seven Spirits, the Duel between Julian and Ryutaro continues, but with Ryutaro unleashing more and more deadly monsters, can Julian pull out a victory this time? Can our hero save the whole world? Just how strong will Ryutaro's Deck get, and will the Seventh Spirit finally make its appearance?!

To find out, read Chapter 44 of Seven Spirits: The Beginning of the End!


	44. Chapter 44: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 44: The Beginning of the End

_The final battle had come. Ryutaro was a tough opponent, but I had to beat him, because the whole world was at stake this time around. And I knew I was going to win. I had all my friends behind me, supporting me. The apocalypse might have been closer than ever... the world might have stood at the threshold of Armageddon... but I refused to let myself fall. I had to defeat Ryutaro..._

44

Light End Dragon's blast shot closer and closer to Julian, threatening to wipe out the rest of his Life Points in one shot...

"I activate a Trap Card!" Julian yelled "Draining Shield! This negates the attack, and Light End Dragon's attack points are added to my Life Points!" The Shining Sublimation struck a glowing green shield and Julian shone with energy.

(_Julian 4100LP 0SPC_)

"You are only delaying the inevitable," Ryutaro said calmly "you will fall, in time."

"No I won't!" Julian cried "I'm going to win this duel, Ryutaro!"

"I end my turn with this face-down card," the Vessel of Divinity said. He glared at Julian over his hand, cursing mentally.

_Julian 4100LP 0SPC/Ryutaro 8000LP 4SPC_

As Julian's turn began, a flash of rainbow light washed away the great battle of the Five Dragons and Earthbound Immortals, replacing it with a terrifying vista. Bare rock crags reached for the stormy heavens like dark claws, and a great fortress of rock and shadow and terror dominated the land.

Standing at the peak of the fortress was a teenage figure, clad in ebon black and dull gold armour. Curving spikes adorned his shoulder plates and a dark visor covered his face. This was Haou the Supreme King as he had appeared when he possessed Jaden.

"We cannot intervene in the events we see," Ryutaro said "it is the nature of Bifrost to carry you until you arrive at your chosen destination, and no other place can be affected by Bifrost. Thus, we cannot be seen or heard by the inhabitants of these domains."

"Lovely news," Julian said "but right now, I'm trying to save the world!" He drew dynamically, hoping... His eyes widened in amazement as he beheld a card able to help him.

Their Speed Counters increased with a barrage of clicks (_Julian 4100LP 1SPC_) (_Ryutaro 8000LP 6SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" Julian yelled "since my Speed Counters are lower than half of yours, and I have less than four total Speed Counters, I can draw four cards!" He drew four times. "I set two cards and activate Call of the Haunted to revive Flamvell Firedog!" Flamvell Firedog appeared with a growl (ATK: 1900). "Now I summon Magna Drago!" The Dragon Tuner appeared with a proud roar.

"I'm Tuning Magna Drago together with my Flamvell Firedog to Synchro Summon...!" Magna Drago dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled the running Flamvell Firedog, reducing it to four glowing stars that exploded with crimson flames...

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos! Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!" _

Flamvell Urquizas burst from the Synchro Summon, soaring beside Julian as his fists ignited (ATK: 2100). "I activate Speed Spell – The Need for Speed. This gives me two more Speed Counters, so long as I don't have more than four Speed Counters after the effect works." Two clicks sounded from his Duel Runner (_Julian 4100LP 3SPC_).

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Tuning Enforcement, allowing me to add a Tuner Monster from my Deck to my hand, provided that Tuner Monster has a Level equal to or lower than my Speed Counters. I add Flamvell Baby to my hand." The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand. "Now I discard Flamvell Baby to raise Urquizas's attack power by 400." Flamvell Urquizas glowed with energy (ATK: 2500).

"Just 100 points short," Ryutaro smirked.

"100 points short? Oh no, cause I activate Speed Spell – Slip Shift! This allows me to automatically change the battle position of one of your monsters!" Light End Dragon curled up in defence mode (DEF: 2100).

"Damn you!" Ryutaro cried.

"Flamvell Urquizas, attack Light End Dragon with Searing Justice!" Julian cried. Flamvell Urquizas shot forwards and punched Light End Dragon with a blazing fist, shattering the Synchro Monster into pixels. Ryutaro growled in rage as flames seared into him.

(_Ryutaro 7600LP 6SPC_)

"Because Urquizas dealt you Battle Damage, he gains 300 points!" Julian called "and he dealt you damage thanks to his Piercing effect, just so you know!" Flamvell Urquizas glowed with energy (ATK: 2800).

Ryutaro just smiled sinisterly.

"What's the smirk for?" Julian asked.

"This," Ryutaro replied as his face-down lifted up "it's called Chaos Seed and it allows me to Special Summon 1 Light and 1 Dark Attribute monster from my Deck whose combined Levels are equal to the Level of the Light or Dark monster you just destroyed. I summon Caius the Shadow Monarch and Frequency Magician." Caius (ATK: 2400) and a tall man in a blue cloak, tunic and white trousers appeared, wearing strange mechanical gauntlets and night-vision goggles (ATK: 800). "Of course they can't activate their effects or attack, so effectively; all they're good for is Tribute Fodder."

"Well, I end my turn there," Julian said _"Frequency Magician is a Tuner, so he must be planning to summon Dark End Dragon again and use its effect to destroy Flamvell Urquizas."_

_Julian 4100LP 3SPC/Ryutaro 7600LP 6SPC_

As Ryutaro drew, there was another rainbow flash and this time they were practically inside a Duel Monster card. Bifrost carried them over a hellish, desolate landscape filled with demonic ruins. Crimson lightning flashed through the heavens and shadowy figures stalked the lands below. This was Pandemonium, realm of the Archfiends.

Their Speed Counters increased with a heralding set of clicks (_Julian 4100LP 4SPC_) (_Ryutaro 7600LP 8SPC_).

"I draw," Ryutaro said "now to put Caius and Frequency Magician to good use... I Tribute them both to summon...!"

"What?!" Julian exclaimed as Frequency Magician became a sphere of light and Caius became a sphere of shadows. The two spheres melded together, reforming into a monster...

"Remember I said about Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon being two halves of the same whole?" Ryutaro said "well, now I summon the complete whole! Rise before me now... come forth in your great glory... _Light and Darkness Dragon_!"

The merging spheres of light and darkness exploded with energy as two great wings exploded forth, one white and angelic, the other black and demonic. The energy stopped exploding and the complete Light and Darkness Dragon became apparent, split down the middle in colouration. Its right hand side was pure white, its left side jet-black. It had two tails, one white and the other black, and its eyes were blazing crimson. Light and Darkness Dragon roared with power, the power that comes from forcing together two opposing forces (ATK: 2800).

"Now, Light and Darkness Dragon!" Ryutaro yelled "attack Flamvell Urquizas with Shining Breath!" Light and Darkness Dragon roared, unleashing a jet of light and darkness from its maw. Flamvell Urquizas responded with a blazing punch and both monsters were destroyed.

"What was the point in that?" Julian asked.

"This," Ryutaro said "when Light and Darkness Dragon is destroyed, I can select any monster in my Graveyard, destroy all cards I control and then summon that monster. I can't summon Light and Darkness Dragon itself, it can't be Special Summoned. However... I can summon Light End Dragon!" As he roared the dragon's name, it appeared before him (ATK: 2600).

Julian gave a fierce smirk as he activated a Trap Card. "You just triggered this Trap, Ryutaro. I play Harmonia Mirror, meaning that since you summoned a Synchro Monster other than by Synchro Summon, Harmonia Mirror grants me control of the Synchro Monster!"

"What?!" Ryutaro roared. But it was too late. A beautiful blonde-haired woman in a light pink robe appeared, sitting beside a gold-framed mirror, which she angled to capture Light End Dragon's reflection. First the dragon vanished, then it reappeared within the mirror before flowing out of the glass portal and appearing in full beside Julian (ATK: 2600).

Ryutaro was defenceless. He had already used that turn's Normal Summon for Light and Darkness Dragon, never imagining that Julian might have prepared a defence in case he tried to revive Light End Dragon.

Except he wasn't exactly defenceless.

"I leave the Battle Phase," he said "and activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton, allowing me to draw two cards, provided I discard one." The two cards he drew brought a vicious smirk to his face. He calmly discarded one, a copy of Shining Angel, before raising the second card.

Julian really didn't like the look of the smirk on the Vessel of Divinity's face.

"So far, Julian Mikuro," Ryutaro said "I have displayed only gentle aspects of Light and Darkness, and barely scratched the surface of the mighty forces of Chaos. The time has come to show you the true terrors of my Deck. I remove Caius the Shadow Monarch and Frequency Magician in my Graveyard from play to summon...!" The two cards slid from his Graveyard and he placed them into a slot on his Duel Runner's console.

"_There are only three monsters he can summon that way... by removing a Light monster and a Dark monster in his Graveyard from play..." _Julian thought, starting to sweat _"just please, be Chaos Sorcerer..." _

"I summon Chaos Sorcerer!" Ryutaro called a moment later. Julian gave a slight sigh of relief, he was okay for now. An orb of light and an orb of shadow appeared before Ryutaro, melding together and forming into a purple-skinned man wearing black leather robes adorned with crimson blades. Bands of leather criss-crossed his chest and his golden eyes gleamed with anticipation as he gazed at Julian (ATK: 2300). "Now I use Chaos Sorcerer's effect, enabling me to remove from play one face-up monster on the field. I remove Light End Dragon." Chaos Sorcerer chanted briefly and orbs of light and shadow formed around him, before he gestured and the orbs shot forwards, striking Light End Dragon and shattering it.

"I end my turn," Ryutaro said.

_Julian 4100LP 4SPC/Ryutaro 7600LP 8SPC_

Another rainbow flash and another scenery change heralded Julian's turn. Once again, they seemed to be inside a Duel Monsters card. Bifrost now carried them over a great crater filled with verdant, lush jungle, several volcanoes smoking on the crater rim. Dinosaur monsters moved through the jungle below, they had entered Jurassic World.

Julian drew and their Speed Counters clicked and increased (_Julian 4100LP 10SPC_) (_Ryutaro 7600LP 10SPC_).

"What?!" Ryutaro exclaimed "how did your Speed Counters get to that level?!"

"Slip Stream," Julian replied "when you played your Angel Baton last turn, I used Slip Stream while you were caught up in that Chaos Sorcerer. Slip Stream now raises my Speed Counters to match yours."

"Damn you!" Ryutaro snarled.

"I draw!" Julian called "I activate Descending Lost Star, allowing me to revive a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard in face-up defence position, with one less Level and zero defence points! I choose Flamvell Urquizas!" Flamvell Urquizas burst into life, kneeling and crossing his arms over his chest (DEF: 0/Level 5). "Now I summon Nitro Synchron!" The propane tank appeared with a chuckle, and Ryutaro glared at it, he still hadn't forgotten what had happened the last time Nitro Synchron had been played by Julian.

"Now I Tune Nitro Synchron to Flamvell Urquizas to Synchro Summon...!" Julian yelled. Nitro Synchron chuckled as its pressure gauge hit the red and it dissolved into two Synchro Gates that encircled Flamvell Urquizas, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with crimson flames...

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!"_

Nitro Warrior burst from the flames with a roar, soaring beside Julian (ATK: 2800). "And because I used Nitro Synchron for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card!" He did so and smirked as he saw it. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two cards, so long as I discard one!" He drew twice and discarded once, smiling as he did so. "The card I discarded was Flame Treasure, allowing me to draw twice." He drew two more cards.

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy and use it on Nitro Warrior, raising Nitro Warrior's points by 200 for each Speed Counter I have!" Nitro Warrior glowed with fiery energy (ATK: 4800).

"Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Chaos Sorcerer with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior ignited its jet engine and charged at Chaos Sorcerer, bursting into flame as its effect activated (ATK: 5800). With a single punch, Chaos Sorcerer shattered into pixels and Ryutaro gasped in pain as flames washed over him.

(_Ryutaro 4100LP 7SPC_)

"I'll end with these face-downs," Julian said. Nitro Warrior stopped glowing (ATK: 2800) as the two cards appeared.

_Julian 4100LP 10SPC/Ryutaro 4100LP 7SPC_

"I draw," Ryutaro snarled, heralding another scenery change. This time, they had escaped Duel Monsters cards and entered the world of reality once more. Or so they thought, anyway.

They were above the clouds, in endless blue skies, with only Bifrost to distract from the blue sky and clouds. That was, until four monsters burst through the cloud layer to disturb the peace.

Three stood grouped together to one side of Bifrost and Julian gasped as he beheld them.

One was a crimson serpentine dragon, with two great maws on its face. Golden eyes gleamed under its brow and great leathery wings stretched out behind it as it roared. Immense rows of curving spines ran down its great spine to slice the air as the Divine-Beast coiled and twisted.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon..." Julian whispered.

The second was a titanic form, dark blue and demonic, with glaring crimson eyes and immense demonic wings. Spiked blades adorned its shoulders and great horns crowned its skull as it gave a fearsome roar, clenching fists the size of houses.

"Obelisk the Tormentor..." Julian whispered.

The third was smaller than its two brethren, but Julian knew to fear it more. It was a golden dragon with an avian head, avian wings spreading behind it as its golden form shone majestically. It had an almost mechanical appearance, but the piercing hawk-like quality to its glaring crimson eyes dispelled all illusions of an artificial life.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra..." Julian whispered. All three Egyptian God Cards stood before him, in the flesh...

Then a terrifying roar rent the air and Julian turned sharply to see a titanic black sea serpent that somehow flew over the clouds, dwarfing even the titanic Egyptian Gods. This creature must have been at least ten miles long; it filled the heavens and stained them black. Tufts of pale blue fur coated its fins and ran along its spine, terminating just before its forked tail. Baleful golden eyes glared out past Julian towards the three Egyptian Gods. 

Julian didn't know this beast, but three legendary duelists far below knew it as the Great Leviathan, the god of the Orichalcos created to wipe out mankind. This battle was to decide the fate of the world, just like that of the Five Dragons and Earthbound Immortals. But a third world-changing battle was taking place right in the middle of this clash of titans...

Julian and Ryutaro's Speed Counters increased with multiple clicks (_Julian 4100LP 11SPC_) (_Ryutaro 4100LP 9SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down," Ryutaro said "with this, I remove six of my Speed Counters to draw twice." He slowed down greatly as he drew two cards.

(_Ryutaro 4100LP 3SPC_)

He calmly selected another card and played it. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing, enabling me to draw four more cards since I have less than four Speed Counters and my Speed Counters are less than half of yours." He drew four times and smiled. "Now to summon something else powerful. I remove Shining Angel and Chaos Sorcerer in my Graveyard from play to summon the almighty..."

A sphere of light and sphere of darkness appeared before him, merging together and becoming a draconic form...

"_The time of Ending is now upon us; let an Envoy of Armageddon now come forth. Spread your wings and herald the destruction to come. Awaken... CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON – ENVOY OF THE END!" _

"Impossible..." Julian breathed "that's one of the rarest cards to ever exist... how could he possibly have it?"

But that was a moot point as energy exploded from the merging light and shadows, fracturing Bifrost as the destructive power washed over the field...

An immense emerald green dragon took flight with a horrific roar, its scales segmented into armoured plates, a mane of fiery crimson hair flowing back over its neck. Its face was a dead grey, eyes blazing crimson, and its wings cast shadows of destruction upon the shining Bifrost (ATK: 3000).

"I now activate the effect of my Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!" Ryutaro yelled "by paying 1000 Life Points, I am able to destroy all cards on our fields and in our hands, then deal 300 points of damage to you for each card destroyed! Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End... unleash the mighty... the final battle... call it forth..."

_(Ryutaro 3100LP 3SPC_)

Chaos Emperor Dragon roared and a great horn blast responded from the heavens, reverberating through the world. Julian felt the sound of the horn in his bones and its sound deafened him before it ceased.

"**RAGNAROK!" **Ryutaro roared. Thunder boomed above them as Chaos Emperor Dragon became a silhouette of clashing light and shadow that expanded before exploding with world shattering force...

The world broke asunder. The winds howled and the earth heaved and broken. The skies became pitch-black, with no stars nor sun to bring light. Life ended... because Ragnarok had come upon them.

Ryutaro began to laugh his triumph; sure of victory... but then sound returned past the wind and the engine of Julian's Duel Runner began to roar.

"How?!" The Vessel of Divinity was enraged by this outcome.

"When you used the effect of Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, I used Synchro Barrier to Tribute Nitro Warrior and negate all damage to me this turn," Julian explained "it was a failsafe. I expected the Envoys the moment you played Chaos Sorcerer... and I was prepared for them both. Plus, your Chaos Emperor Dragon just destroyed my face-down Dummy Marker, I can draw a card." He drew once."

"Damn you!" Ryutaro cursed "I end my turn!"

_Julian 4100LP 11SPC/Ryutaro 3100LP 3SPC_

As Julian drew, the scenery changed. They seemed to be inside a Duel Monsters card once again, but not a Field Spell this time. Bifrost now carried them down dark passages within some sort of ruin, with pyramids rising from the ground and purple slime dripping down the walls. They were inside the Code A Ancient Ruins.

Their Speed Counters increased once again, Julian's reaching max (_Julian 4100LP 12SPC_) (_Ryutaro 3100LP 4SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Removal!" Julian yelled "with this, I can remove from play any number of Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard and draw two cards for each one removed! I remove Flamvell Urquizas and Nitro Warrior to draw four cards!" The two monsters slid from his Graveyard and he placed them into a slot on his Duel Runner before drawing four times.

"I summon Flamvell Magical!" The last of the Flamvell monsters appeared in front of Julian, a purple-skinned demonic looking sorcerer wearing black trousers and a sleeveless black shirt that clung tightly to his chest, displaying his strong-looking chest muscles. He wielded a long crimson staff tipped with a blazing flame and an amulet shaped like a fire was slung around his neck on a string of crimson beads (ATK: 1400). "Now I play Speed Spell – Sonic Buster, dealing you damage equal to half of Flamvell Magical's attack points!" Silver energy exploded from Flamvell Magical and struck Ryutaro, making him cry out in pain.

(_Ryutaro 2400LP 4SPC_)

"Now, Flamvell Magical, attack Ryutaro directly!" Flamvell Magical spun his staff and pointed it at Ryutaro, launching a tornado of flames that engulfed the Vessel of Divinity.

(_Ryutaro 1000LP 3SPC_)

"I'll end with a face-down," Julian said _"when he summons a monster next turn, I'll activate Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai and wipe his Life Points. It's almost ironic. The card that gave me my first loss... will be the one to win the most important duel of my life." _

The card appeared and a rainbow flash heralded the scenery change once more.

_Julian 4100LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 1000LP 3SPC_

They now rode on Bifrost through a heavenly vista of Greek and Roman temples seated on pure white clouds. The whole place shone with divine radiance and numerous Fairy-Type monsters walked the streets. Great angels soared overhead, with even the great Archlord Zerato gracing the holy city. This was the Sanctuary in the Sky.

Ryutaro drew once and their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 4100LP 12SPC_) (_Ryutaro 1000LP 4SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing," Ryutaro said, drawing four times "now I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost, increasing my Speed Counters by four, but in the End Phase, my Speed Counters become one." His Duel Runner accelerated (_Ryutaro 1000LP 8SPC_).

"Now I play Speed Spell – Swift Healer. This allows me to reduce my Speed Counters by any amount and gain 500 Life Points for each Speed Counter I remove, so I'll remove all of my counters to gain 4000 Life Points." The Swift Healer card appeared and Ryutaro's Runner slowed down as a white aura surrounded him.

(_Ryutaro 5000LP 0SPC_)

"Now I remove from play Sphere of Chaos and Chaos-End Master from my Graveyard..." Ryutaro said "to summon..." For the third time, a sphere of light and a sphere of darkness appeared before him and melded together...

"_Now that Ragnarok has passed, the new beginning is upon us. The crusader of renewal must now enter this plane of battle to ensure eternal peace. Ride forth, BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER – ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!"_

Light and Shadow fell apart, revealing a majestic knight in dark blue and shining gold armour, wielding a curved longsword and vibrant shield. His eyes glowed crimson through the slits in his helm, and he shone with an aura of divine radiance as he raised his blade and roared a battle cry (ATK: 3000).

"Both Envoys in one Duel..." Julian muttered "what did I do to deserve this?"

"You decided to challenge God!" Ryutaro answered "and God brought forth two of his mightiest servants to smite you for your insolent challenge!"

"You are no God!" Julian replied "you're just delusional, Ryutaro! Your time in the world has driven you to madness!"

"You are mad to challenge my power! I activate Speed Spell – Gap Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field since my Speed Counters are ten or less than yours!" Energy howled forth and Julian's Trap Card, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai, rose up.

"I chain Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai, Tributing Flamvell Magical to deal his attack points to you as damage!" Julian countered. Flamvell Magical combusted and became a fireball that shot backwards into Ryutaro's Duel Runner, engulfing the Vessel of Divinity in flames. He gave a cry of rage as he was seared by the fireball.

(_Ryutaro 3600LP 0SPC_)

"Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Ryutaro roared "punish him for his insolence! Attack directly with Sword of Genesis!" The mighty Envoy knight charged, slashing down his curved longsword across Julian's chest. The Vessel of Flames screamed in agony as the shining metal cleaved through his flesh, sending rivulets of blood running across his skin and soaking into his shirt.

(_Julian 1100LP 9SPC_)

"See why I used Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai?" Julian said "if I hadn't, you'd have won. By giving up my monster, I kept myself in the game."

"For now, at least," Ryutaro replied smugly "I end my turn, and Speed Spell – Over Boost sets my Speed Counters at one." There was a click (_Ryutaro 3600LP 1SPC_).

_Julian 1100LP 9SPC/Ryutaro 3600LP 1SPC_

Julian drew, wincing as the movement sent lances of pain stabbing through his chest from the long cut Black Luster Soldier's sword had opened.

"_As if I didn't have enough problems," _he thought bitterly _"I can't beat an Envoy with these cards. I can hold his Soldier off for maybe a turn, but I'll need a miracle to beat it."_

The scenery changed in a flash of rainbow light, becoming a void of stars and rainbow light, Neo Space. Their Speed Counters increased with several clicks (_Julian 1100LP 10SPC_) (_Ryutaro 3600LP 2SPC_).

"I set a monster and lay one card face-down," Julian said. Both cards appeared.

"I'll end there."

_Julian 1100LP 10SPC/Ryutaro 3600LP 2SPC_

"I draw," Ryutaro said, doing so. A flash of rainbow light changed the area from the stars of Neo Space to a storm-ravaged wasteland, with lightning striking around them, the Mystic Plasma Zone Field Spell.

Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 1100LP 11SPC_) (_Ryutaro 3600LP 3SPC_).

"I lay one card face-down." The card appeared beside his Duel Runner. "Now, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, attack his face-down monster with Sword of Genesis!" The Chaos knight charged and slashed through the card, which was revealed as Flamvell Paun (DEF: 200). The monkey shattered with a screech of pain.

"Flamvell Paun's effect triggers, allowing me to add a monster with 200 defence from my Deck to my hand!" Julian called "I choose Flamvell Archer!" The card slid from his Deck into his hand.

"Well, you're about to lose any way!" Ryutaro roared "Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, attack this fool directly with Sword of Genesis!" Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning turned and slashed towards Julian with his blade, but Julian's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Defence Draw, reducing the damage to zero and letting me draw one card!" he yelled. The sword rebounded from an emerald green barrier and he drew. The Chaos knight retreated to Ryutaro's side of the field.

"I end my turn!" Ryutaro snarled.

_Julian 1100LP 11SPC/Ryutaro 3600LP 3SPC_

As Julian's turn began, the scenery became another Field Spell, this time a familiar hellish volcanic plain, Molten Destruction. Julian hoped it was Bifrost's way of wishing him some luck.

"_I'm hoping a rainbow road is gonna give me luck," _he thought drily as he drew _"but hell, I need luck!" _Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 1100LP 12SPC_) (_Ryutaro 3600LP 4SPC_).

He smirked as he saw the card he had drawn, a very lucky draw that could turn the tide for him.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card Macro Cosmos," Ryutaro said "so from now on, any card sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead. In addition, I can Special Summon Helios – The Primordial Sun from my Deck." A plume of fire erupted before him and a man wrapped in mummy wrappings, with a blazing sun for a head appeared, crouching down in defence position (DEF: ?)

"What?" Julian asked.

"The attack and defence points of Helios – The Primordial Sun are each equal to the number of removed from play monster cards times 100," Ryutaro explained "there are currently nine monster cards removed from play, so Helios has 900 points apiece." Helios glowed with shining energy (DEF: 900).

"I set a monster," Julian said "and lay one card face-down. I'll end there." The two cards appeared.

_Julian 1100LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 3600LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" Ryutaro yelled. The scenery changed, becoming an undersea view of elegant white marble ruins, A Legendary Ocean. Ryutaro's Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 3600LP 5SPC_).

"I Tribute Helios – The Primordial Sun to Special Summon Helios Duo Megistus!" Helios became a sphere of fire that formed into a shorter, fatter being whose wrappings were beginning to unravel, with a golden shining sun for a head and a second sun orbiting around it (ATK:?). "And due to Macro Cosmos, Helios – The Primordial Sun is removed from play," Ryutaro said, pocketing the card.

"How many points does this thing get?" Julian muttered.

"Helios Duo Megistus gains 200 points for every monster removed from play," Ryutaro said "and currently, there are ten." Helios Duo Megistus glowed (ATK: 2000). "Now, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, attack his face-down monster with Blade of Genesis!" The Chaos knight charged, but Julian's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, negating your attack!" he yelled. Ryutaro scowled as the junk scarecrow appeared and blocked his knight's slash.

"Helios Duo Megistus, attack that face-down with Fires of Vulcan!" Helios Duo Megistus's suns blazed with energy and unleashed bursts of flame that struck the face-down card, which rose into a warrior dressed in dark blue armour and robes, wielding a large dark blue sword (DEF: 1600). The monster shattered into pixels.

"That was Blue Flame Swordsman," Julian said "and when he's destroyed by battle, I get to bring out a friend of his from my Graveyard or Extra Deck, namely the original and the best Flame Swordsman!" A blazing flame erupted from the shards of Blue Flame Swordsman and an orange armoured version of the Warrior appeared, wielding a blazing sword (ATK: 1800).

"Well, your Blue Flame Swordsman was still removed from play, so Helios Duo Megistus gains 200 more points!" Ryutaro yelled. Helios Duo Megistus glowed (ATK: 2200). "I'll end my turn there by setting a card!"

_Julian 1100LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 3600LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Julian yelled. The scenery changed to a strange asteroid belt setting, with reptilian Alien creatures stalking across the grey rocky places. They had entered the Otherworld – The A Zone. Ryutaro's Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 3600LP 6SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, D.D. Healer," Ryutaro said "raising my Life Points by 500 each time a card is removed from play."

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Fissure!" Julian yelled "allowing me to return a removed from play Synchro Monster to the Extra Deck, then add a Tuner Monster with a Level lower than half of that Synchro Monster's from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Nitro Warrior to the Extra Deck and add Nitro Synchron to my hand!"

He pulled Nitro Warrior from his pocket and placed it into his Extra Deck, before taking Nitro Synchron from his Graveyard. Helios Duo Megistus dimmed slightly (ATK: 2000).

"I gain 500 Life Points, as your Speed Spell is removed from play due to Macro Cosmos," Ryutaro said, glowing with energy.

(_Ryutaro 4100LP 6SPC_)

"Now I summon Nitro Synchron!" Julian yelled. The crimson propane tank appeared (ATK: 300). "And now I Tune Nitro Synchron to Flame Swordsman to Synchro Summon...!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge hit the red and it dissolved into two glowing stars that became Synchro Gates as they encircled Flame Swordsman. Five glowing stars formed from the Warrior as he dissolved and the stars aligned, a second passing before a beam of light connected them as one lance of radiance before the beam expanded to cover the whole Synchro Summon with a roar of oncoming wind...

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!"_ Julian chanted. Nitro Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar (ATK: 2800).

"So you're finally taking the offensive," Ryutaro noted with amusement as he glowed from D.D. Healer. Helios Duo Megistus glowed more fiercely (ATK: 2400).

(_Ryutaro 4600LP 6SPC_)

"Yeah, I am," Julian replied, drawing a card from Nitro Synchron's effect "and now I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw, allowing me to draw twice since I have twelve Speed Counters!" He drew two cards and Ryutaro glowed.

(_Ryutaro 5100LP 6SPC_)

"Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning with Dynamite Crunch!" Julian yelled. Nitro Warrior charged, raising a blazing fist (ATK: 3800) and smashing it into Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, who groaned and shattered. Ryutaro just smirked as the fist struck him.

(_Ryutaro 4300LP 6SPC_)

Helios Duo Megistus gained more power as the Envoy knight was removed from play (ATK: 2600). Then Ryutaro glowed as D.D. Healer came into effect.

(_Ryutaro 4800LP 6SPC_)

"You can't win," the Vessel of Divinity said calmly.

"I will beat you!" Julian yelled "for all my friends... everyone that your plan will destroy... I will win this duel! The bonds we share shall surpass fate to overcome your Deck, Ryutaro!"

"But your precious lover is gone," Ryutaro said "I defeated your friends and you left them to rot. What hope do you have of achieving victory against me?"

"I lost Kelsey because of the Seven Spirits," Julian whispered "all the pain they've caused in this world... all the misery and suffering... my destiny is to end their shadow forever! And I will fulfil that destiny through my heart and soul and spirit, through all the bonds I forged in my life, I will overcome the bounds of fate and end your plan!"

"I end my turn with two face-down cards!"

44

_The Duel was a nightmare. Black Luster Soldier's sword had cut deeply and it took all my focus and determination to keep from succumbing to weakness. But I could feel the hopes of everyone riding with me and I forced myself to fight back against Ryutaro, to defy his fate and his plan, to end the Seven Spirits forever._

_The Seven Spirits had already ravaged my world and shattered my heart. I wouldn't let them destroy all that I cherished and held dear, not until every last breath had left my body, until every drop of blood in my veins had been shed. My spirit would force my fight against Ryutaro on until eternity if I had to keep fighting till then to surpass fate..._

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Flamvell Magical

FIRE/ Spellcaster/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 200

While you control an 'Ally of Justice' monster, this card gains 400 ATK.

(Flamvell Magical was released in Duel Terminal – Synchro Awakening in Japan. It may be released in the Hidden Arsenal pack next month.)

7777777

Blue Flame Swordsman

FIRE/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600

During either player's turn, you can reduce this card's ATK by any amount to have another face-up monster gain equal ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 'Flame Swordsman' from your Graveyard or Extra Deck.

(Blue Flame Swordsman was first used by Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi against Mai Valentine/Mai Kujaku in Episode 172 of the second series anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Speed Spell – The Need for Speed

Normal Spell Card

Image: A speedometer set at a high speed.

Gain 2 Speed Counters. You cannot activate this effect if you have 4 or more Speed Counters, or if you would have more than 4 Speed Counters after this effect resolves. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell - The Need for Speed" per turn.

*

Speed Spell – Tuning Enforcement

Normal Spell Card

Image: Tune Warrior rushing into battle, with a Speed World aura in the background.

Add from your Deck to your hand 1 Tuner monster whose Level is equal to or lower than your number of Speed Counters (max. 4).

(The above two Speed Spells were created by fellow fanfic author Psychid and used in his fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh Rise of the Busters. Creative credit goes to Psychid for them, and thanks as well for letting me use them.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Slip Shift

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Chaosrider Gustaph sliding on an oily patch on a highway, with Speed World in effect around him.

Activate only when you have two or more Speed Counters. Switch the battle position of one monster on the field, and that monster's battle position cannot be changed until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.

*

Speed Spell – Swift Healer

Normal Spell Card

Image: Spirit of the Breeze soaring over a duelist on a black Duel Runner, with golden dust falling from her body towards the duelist.

Reduce your Speed Counters by any amount. For each Speed Counter you reduce your total by, you gain 500 Life Points.

(The above two Speed Spells are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Over Boost

Normal Spell Card

Image: Four golden stars flying upwards through Speed World.

Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, the number of your Speed Counters becomes 1.

(Speed Spell – Over Boost was first used by Jack Atlas against Yusei Fudo in Episode 26 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Gap Storm

Normal Spell Card

Image: A swirling tempest of energy, with explosions of red and green light within.

Activate only while the difference between yours and your opponent's Speed Counters is 10 or more. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

(Speed Spell – Gap Storm was first used by Yusei against Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's. Technically, its effect is inaccurate; as Speed World and Speed World 2 cannot be removed from the field until the Turbo Duel ends, meaning that whichever of the two is in effect cannot be destroyed by Gap Storm.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Chaos Seed

Normal Trap Card

Image: Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End roaring with an orb of light and an orb of shadow circling around it.

Activate only when a DARK or LIGHT monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 DARK and 1 LIGHT monster from your Deck whose combined Levels equal the Level of the destroyed monster.

*

Flame Treasure

Normal Trap Card

Image: Flamvell Magical raising a golden crown while standing on a pile of gold coins.

When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card. If this card was sent from your Deck to the Graveyard, draw two cards instead. If this card was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a FIRE monster, draw three cards instead.

*

D.D. Healer

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Dimensional Alchemist chanting as he stands on a glowing Macro Cosmos symbol.

Every time a card(s) is removed from play, you gain 500 Life Points.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Harmonia Mirror

Normal Trap Card

Image: A beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a pink robe sat beside a mirror with a black serpent coiled around it.

Activate only when your opponent Special Summons a Synchro Monster except by Synchro Summon. Take control of that monster.

(Harmonia Mirror was first used by Yusei Fudo against Jack Atlas in Episode 5 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Dummy Marker

Normal Trap Card

Image: The image on this card was obscured.

When this Set card is destroyed, draw 1 card. If this Set card was destroyed by the effect of a Spell Card controlled by your opponent, draw 2 cards instead.

(Dummy Marker was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki against Marcel Bonaparte/Martin Kanou in Episode 130 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

44

Digidramon: Well, it's almost over. Just next chapter, where the Duel concludes, and then the Epilogue chapter to get through. I hope all of you are psyched for the next chapter, 'cause there's when I unleash the Seventh Spirit!

Akiza: That sounds ominous. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any sort.

Digidramon: I hope everyone's rooting for Julian. His Life Points may be down at 1100, but his spirit is right at 11000! And he is gonna throw his all into this final chapter, including unleashing two unplayed so far Synchro Monsters to face Ryutaro!

Jack: The question is, does Mikuro have it in him to win?

Yusei: I know Julian can pull through and win this duel if he throws his heart and soul into it.

Leo: Yeah! Julian's gotta win this!

Luna: I know he can win this.

Crow: I've got all my faith in Julian right now!

Kelsey: He will win this duel and save the world. Julian never gives in. He never stops fighting, no matter how much pain he has to take, or how hard it gets, he'll never stop trying to win this. That's why he can beat Ryutaro.

Digidramon: Kelsey is right. And you should listen to her, folks, she knows Julian the best of us all (well, except me of course!) Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, Light and Darkness Dragon, Flamvell Magical and Nitro Warrior!

Yamato: Today's card is Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning. It might be less destructive than its enemy, the Envoy of the End, but this Chaos knight can easily overwhelm an opponent when used right!

Digidramon: Next time, the story concludes as Julian and Ryutaro's Duel reaches its finale! But as Ryutaro unleashes the almighty Seventh Spirit to defeat Julian, can our hero truly surpass the bounds of fate this time around?! With the entire world at stake and all our lives resting on his shoulders, will Julian discover a new power in time to defeat the mightiest of the Spirits?! With all his friends behind him and their lives in his hands, it's time for Julian to discover a force opposing the Seven Spirits...

So to witness this destiny-surpassing conclusion, read Chapter 45 of Seven Spirits: The Seventh Spirit!


	45. Chapter 45: The Seventh Spirit

Chapter 45: The Seventh Spirit

As Julian's turn concluded, the field was rather empty.

Ryutaro had his Helios Duo Megistus (ATK: 2600) and no other monsters in play. He also had his Continuous Traps D.D. Healer and Macro Cosmos.

Julian had his Nitro Warrior (ATK: 2800) and two face-down cards.

_Julian 1100LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 4800LP 6SPC_

"An impassioned speech," Ryutaro said mockingly "but irrelevant. Such foolish emotions clearly show that you are unfit to challenge the might of God. And I shall sweep you from this field of battle like the mere insect you are."

He drew and the scenery changed to a hellish, ash covered desolation with the occasional scorched and leafless tree standing in harsh wilderness, the Lost Paradise Field Spell. Ryutaro's Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 4800LP 7SPC_).

"I now sacrifice Helios Duo Megistus," Ryutaro said "to summon the ultimate shining sun forth. I Special Summon... Helios Trice Megistus!" Helios Duo Megistus combusted and three mummified bodies leapt from the flames, all three short and plump, with crimson suns for heads (ATK: ?). Ryutaro glowed as D.D. Healer raised his Life Points.

(_Ryutaro 5300LP 7SPC_)

"Oh perfect," Julian muttered "another one."

"Helios Trice Megistus gains 300 points for every single removed from play monster," Ryutaro informed him "and there are currently fourteen." Helios Trice Megistus glowed with energy (ATK: 4200). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down, reducing my Speed Counters by six to draw twice." He drew two cards as clicks heralded the decrease of his speed and his Duel Runner slowed down.

(_Ryutaro 5300LP 1SPC_)

Then he pocketed his Speed Spell and glowed from D.D. Healer.

(_Ryutaro 5800LP 1SPC_)

"I now activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Shield, preventing my Spell and Trap Cards being destroyed by card effects during this turn, provided my Speed Counters remain lower than four." His Macro Cosmos and D.D. Healer cards glowed with energy, and then he pocketed the Acceleration Shield card and glowed himself.

(_Ryutaro 6300LP 1SPC_)

"I now activate Speed Spell – Gap Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field." A howling typhoon of energy erupted and Julian's two Trap Cards lifted up.

"I chain Synchro Strike, increasing Nitro Warrior's attack points by 500 for each monster used to summon him until the End Phase!" Julian yelled. Nitro Warrior glowed with crimson energy (ATK: 3800). Ryutaro glowed with energy from D.D. Healer.

(_Ryutaro 6800LP 1SPC_)

"Clever," Ryutaro remarked "I cannot end the Duel this turn... how unfortunate... for you, at least. Helios Trice Megistus, attack Nitro Warrior with Phoenix Prominence." Helios Trice Megistus's mummified bodies arranged into a rough triangle and jets of flame shot between their suns, forming a triangle of blazing might that shot forth, becoming a blazing phoenix. Nitro Warrior was incinerated and Julian screamed as he was wrapped in the almighty fire.

(_Julian 700LP 12SPC_)

Then Helios Trice Megistus glowed as Nitro Warrior was removed from play (ATK: 4500), and Ryutaro himself glowed.

(_Ryutaro 7300LP 1SPC_)

"Why do you insist on suffering?" Ryutaro asked "why not just surrender? Your death would be quick and painless, Julian Mikuro." Julian raised his head and looked back, eyes full of strength and spirit.

"Kelsey suffered because of the Seven Spirits," he whispered "all the other Vessels suffered because of them. I take this pain because I will fight to the last breath, the last drop of blood in my body to stop you. I do this because I won't let anyone else suffer as I suffered! No one will go through the pain I went through when I lost Kelsey, when I watched her die! "

"Then you are truly foolish," Ryutaro said "and now you have another respite from the pain. I end my turn."

_Julian 700LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 7300LP 1SPC_

"I draw," Julian said. The scenery changed to a view of the city of the Myrmidons of Heaven as their Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 7300LP 2SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw to draw two cards." He drew them and gasped. One of them was Koa'ki Meiru Seraph.

"_Kelsey's card... the key to ending this..."_ he thought _"Kelsey... I'm so sorry for what I did... but now your card will help me make this right again..."_

Ryutaro glowed as Acceleration Draw was removed from play.

(_Ryutaro 7800LP 2SPC_)

"I set a monster and lay one card face-down," Julian said "I end my turn." The cards appeared.

_Julian 700LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 7800LP 2SPC_

Ryutaro drew and the area around became a horrible, rain-soaked marshland, the Wetlands Field Spell. His Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 7800LP 3SPC_)

"I lay one card face-down," the Vessel of Divinity said "now, Helios Trice Megistus, attack his face-down monster with Phoenix Prominence." Helios Trice Megistus unleashed its fiery blast again, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Negate Attack," he said "stopping your attack and ending the Battle Phase." The Phoenix Prominence struck a glowing blue barrier and shattered in embers.

Ryutaro glowed as the Trap Card was removed from play.

(_Ryutaro 8300LP 3SPC)_

"I end my turn," Ryutaro said.

_Julian 700LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 8300LP 3SPC_

"I draw," Julian said. The area changed to a vision of the heavens above New Domino City. Julian looked down and saw his home, everything he was trying to save. Ryutaro's Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 8300LP 4SPC_).

"Now I Flip-Summon Koa'ki Meiru Seraph." The fiery angel appeared, raising his longsword as his card flipped into position (ATK: 1600). "I activate Speed Spell – Tuning Preparations. This allows me to Special Summon a removed from play monster back to my field, and if that monster is used for a Synchro Summon this turn, I get to draw twice. I summon Blue Flame Swordsman." The flaming warrior appeared with a roar of fire (ATK: 1800).

Helios Trice Megistus dimmed (ATK: 4200), as Ryutaro glowed.

(_Ryutaro 8800LP 4SPC_)

"You can't beat me," Ryutaro sighed "so you have your lover's precious Tuner. What will it do for you?"

"This," Julian replied "I Tune Koa'ki Meiru Seraph to Blue Flame Swordsman to Synchro Summon...!" Koa'ki Meiru Seraph dissolved into four Synchro Gates that encircled Blue Flame Swordsman, reducing him to four glowing stars that aligned within the rings. A lance of crimson light connected the stars before expanding to encase the entire Synchro Summon...

"_In fearful day, in raging night...!" _Julian chanted, echoing Kelsey's chant for this monster, the creature that would grant him victory "_with strong hearts full our souls ignite! When the world seems lost, when there is no light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright! Synchro Summon! A miracle's light... Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago!" _

The Synchro Summon shattered with an almighty roar and four blazing angelic wings spread into the onrushing gale of Speed World, the gusting wind fanning the flames. A draconic angel emerged from the crimson light, wielding an elegant longsword and dressed in shining silver and gold armour. The Koa'ki Meiru crest was emblazoned on its breastplate and shoulder plates, its scales a golden-hued crimson, its eyes a cool sapphire blue. Despite its fierce appearance, its eyes were serene and calm, and Julian felt Kelsey's spirit within the Synchro Monster as it gazed at him adoringly, then turned its gaze back towards Ryutaro with fierce anger apparent in its features and stance (ATK: 3000).

"I must admit, I am impressed," Ryutaro said as Helios Trice Megistus glowed with energy (ATK: 4800) and he himself glowed from D.D. Healer.

(_Ryutaro 9300LP 4SPC_)

"Well, its effect should impress you more," Julian said "while Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago is face-up on the field, the effects of all Light and Dark monsters on the field are negated! And last time I checked, Helios Trice Megistus without an effect has no points whatsoever!" True to form, a sickly green aura formed around Helios Trice Megistus and it groaned (ATK: 0). Ryutaro scowled.

"You dare to defy the might of God?!" he roared.

"You're not God," Julian said "and I will defeat you, Ryutaro. Since I used Blue Flame Swordsman for a Synchro Summon this turn, Speed Spell – Tuning Preparations lets me draw twice." He drew two cards. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy and use it on Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, giving it 200 more points for each Speed Counter I have!" Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago glowed with destructive energy (ATK: 5400).

"Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, attack Helios Trice Megistus with Celestial Blade!" Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago spread its wings and charged at Helios Trice Megistus, swinging its blade and cutting down all three mummified forms with a series of skilled sword strikes. Ryutaro snarled as the blade slashed across his arm, tearing open a cut from elbow to wrist.

(_Ryutaro 3900LP 0SPC_)

However, the Vessel of Divinity then glowed with energy from D.D. Healer.

(_Ryutaro 4400LP 0SPC_)

"I activate my Trap Card, Chaos Seed," Ryutaro said "allowing me to Special Summon a Light Monster and a Dark Monster from my Deck whose Levels equal that of Helios Trice Megistus. I summon Chaos-End Master and Ally Mind." The angel (ATK: 1500) and a strange spherical Machine with numerous cables, aerials and tools extending from its casing, known as Ally Mind, appeared (ATK: 1800).

"Why summon two Tuner Monsters?" Julian wondered "why not summon Chaos-End Master and another Sphere of Chaos, then Tune into Dark End Dragon?"

"You'll see," Ryutaro replied. He glowed from D.D. Healer as he pocketed Chaos Seed.

(_Ryutaro 4900LP 0SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian said. The card appeared and Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago's power returned to normal (ATK: 3000).

_Julian 700LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 4900LP 0SPC_

Ryutaro drew and smirked. The scenery changed from the New Domino cityscape to a vision of hell. The same city lay in ruins below, with the first six Spirits tearing through skyscrapers, massacring the people below. Julian felt sick just watching it. Flamvell Nidhogg burnt stone to ash, reduced crowds of people to dust with its flames.

The Spirits ravaged his home, destroying all below. And looking down upon them was Ryutaro himself, laughing insanely as he witnessed the devastation.

Julian's eyes narrowed in determination. He wouldn't let this become the reality of his world.

Ryutaro's Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 4900LP 1SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing," Ryutaro said, using his third copy of the card "now I play Speed Spell – Accel Bind. This negates the effects of one monster on the field, and I choose Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago." Chains of glowing purple aura manifested and locked around the majestic Synchro Monster, holding it in place, though it struggled against the bonds.

"Next I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw twice, though I discard one card." He drew and calmly discarded a monster called D.D. Knight, before glowing from D.D. Healer.

(_Ryutaro 5400LP 1SPC_)

"When D.D. Knight is removed from play except from the field, he is Special Summoned to the field." A knight in jet black cybernetic armour appeared, wielding a lance of crimson laser light (ATK: 1700).

"I now activate the Ritual Spell Card Doriado's Blessing." As he placed the Spell on his Duel Disk, his Runner screen flashed crimson and a burst of electricity ran through his body.

(_Ryutaro 3400LP 0SPC_)

"Did you forget the rules?!" Julian taunted "if a Spell isn't a Speed Spell and you play it, you take 2000 damage from Speed World!"

"You think I forgot that?!" Ryutaro laughed "I needed to use this card. I Tribute D.D. Knight to Ritual Summon Elemental Mistress Doriado!" The knight dissolved into golden dust that reformed into the shape of a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing blue and gold robes and a shell-like crown of red, green and gold (ATK: 1200). Then Ryutaro glowed with aura.

(_Ryutaro 3900LP 0SPC_)

"Why Ritual Summon her?" Julian asked "you just gave 2000 Life Points for a virtually worthless monster."

"Not so," Ryutaro said "I need her because she is only one of two that can fulfil this purpose. I discard Noisy Gnat, raising Doriado's Level by one." Elemental Mistress Doriado glowed with white aura (Level 4) and Ryutaro himself glowed as he pocketed the monster.

(_Ryutaro 4400LP 0SPC_)

"I now Tune Chaos-End Master, Ally Mind and Elemental Mistress Doriado together to Synchro Summon...!"

Chaos-End Master and Ally Mind dissolved into a total of eight Synchro Gates that encircled Elemental Mistress Doriado, reducing her to four glowing stars...

"A Level 12 Synchro?!" Julian cried out. He knew what it had to be. Ryutaro was summoning the Seventh Spirit.

The stars aligned within the rings vertically and a great twisting pillar of the six elements exploded up from Hell, rising towards the Heavens above alongside Bifrost.

"_All the elements united in one body, harmonious power shall now come forth. The Beginning and the End have both come, now shape the Eden to come. Synchro Summon! Awake, Seventh Spirit, to shape the new world! Primal Deity Khaos!" _

Everything in that instant made sense. The Spirits were named for mythical beings and each had held some significance to their forms.

Nidhogg, the Dragon that devoured corpses and the roots of the World Tree Yggdrasil, was perfect for the all-consuming Spirit of Fire. Ymir, an ancient and mighty Frost Giant had been perfect for the Spirit of Water, a frozen being filled with malicious power.

Simorgh, a bird that had seen the world end three times over was a very good choice for the Spirit of Wind. Tiamat, the mother goddess of Babylonian mythology was ideal for the life-giving Spirit of Earth.

Lucifer, the Light-Bringer and Fallen Angel, was a fitting choice for the Spirit of Darkness, while Helel, Lucifer's Hebrew name, was a perfect fit for the Spirit of Light.

And Khaos... Julian now realised the truth. Khaos was the original Primal force in Greek Mythology, coming before the Gods, before the Titans... before anything else, Khaos had existed. It had created all else, and it was a fitting name for the Spirit of Divinity.

The spiralling Synchro Summon beside Ryutaro twisted Bifrost around it, forcing the rainbow bridge upwards in a twisting spiral around the coiled six elemental powers. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness raged around the great pillar and at their core, Divinity was formed.

The Synchro Summon suddenly went pure white. The white light blackened and grey was formed. Then the entire pillar shattered like glass and the shards formed twelve orbs of writhing grey that flowed upwards and united, shaping into Primal Deity Khaos, the Seventh Spirit.

Khaos was immense, thirty foot tall at least. It was somehow both male and female, with a flat male chest on its right hand side, a single breast on its left covered by its grey robe. Similarly, one side of its face was harsh and raging, clearly male, while the left side was soft-featured and had long hair, a female face. Khaos was a being of true contrast, and orbs of the six elements surrounded it, the elements barely visible forming its fluid skin. Behind it stretched wings, the right-hand wing demonic, the left angelic, but both were grey.

Khaos gave a cry that was both harsh and soft, quiet and loud, angry and calm. It was truly the primal force, as all things were united in its harmonious and chaotic form (ATK: ?)

Ryutaro glowed from D.D. Healer.

(_Ryutaro 4900LP 0SPC_)

"Primal Deity Khaos gains 600 points for every monster I have removed from play," the Vessel of Divinity explained "in addition, it cannot be removed from the field unless it is destroyed in battle. I cannot have any other cards on the field with it, they are all destroyed..."

Macro Cosmos and D.D. Healer immediately shattered.

"But I don't need any other cards!" Ryutaro laughed "Khaos will destroy you with ease!" Primal Deity Khaos gave a roar as its points were determined (ATK: 9000). "Now, Primal Deity Khaos, attack Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago with Wrath of the Primal Gods!" Primal Deity Khaos roared and the six elemental orbs formed into a great spear in its hand. With a roar, Khaos impaled Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago with its spear, shattering the draconic angel, who screamed in agony.

The spear struck Julian, unleashing a tempest of chaos energy that clawed into Bifrost, ripping the rainbow bridge apart. The structure barely held against the storm, but it still held.

Ryutaro awaited the sound of his victory to be announced on his Duel Runner, but all he got was the roar of Julian's Duel Runner engine, followed by the wild cry of its rider.

"HOW?!" the Vessel of Divinity roared. Julian gestured to the vanishing Trap Card beside him.

"When Khaos attacked, I activated the Trap Card Iron Resolve;" he said "meaning that at the cost of half my Life Points, all Battle Damage I take this turn is reduced to zero." True enough, his Life Points had been halved.

(_Julian 350LP 12SPC_)

"You bought yourself another turn of suffering," Ryutaro said "I end my turn."

_Julian 350LP 12SPC/Ryutaro 4900LP 0SPC_

Julian drew, but the devastated wasteland below remained. Clearly the presence of Primal Deity Khaos had affected Bifrost in some way.

Ryutaro's Speed Counters increased (_Ryutaro 4900LP 1SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down," Julian said "reducing my Speed Counters by six to draw twice." He drew two cards and his Counters decreased.

(_Julian 350LP 6SPC_)

"Now I play Speed Spell – Speed Switch. This allows me to switch my Speed Counters with yours." Instantly his Counters decreased and Ryutaro's increased.

(_Julian 350LP 1SPC_)

(_Ryutaro 4900LP 6SPC_)

"I play Speed Spell – Angel Blessing, enabling me to draw four cards," Julian said "I'll set a monster and two of my cards." The monster and the face-down Spell/Traps appeared.

"I'll end with that."

_Julian 350LP 1SPC/Ryutaro 4900LP 6SPC_

Ryutaro drew calmly and their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 350LP 2SPC_) (_Ryutaro 4900LP 7SPC_).

"Primal Deity Khaos, attack Julian's face-down monster," he ordered "and Khaos inflicts Piercing Damage, by the way." Primal Deity Khaos readied its spear, but Julian was prepared this time.

"I activate Half or Nothing!" he yelled "either you end the Battle Phase or halve Khaos's points!"

"I'll halve its points," Ryutaro replied. Khaos glowed with a sickly aura (ATK: 4500). Its spear impaled the monster, which was revealed as Guard of Flamvell (DEF: 2000).

"I activate Nutrient Z!"Julian yelled "raising my Life Points by 4000 because I'm about to take 2000 or more points of damage!" He glowed with energy.

(_Julian 4350LP 2SPC_)

Then Khaos's spear smashed into him and he screamed in mortal agony. The god's attack ripped through him, almost hurling him right off of Bifrost, freezing and burning him at once. Blood poured from the great wound in his chest caused by the attack as Khaos pulled away.

(_Julian 2175LP 0SPC_)

"I end my turn," Ryutaro said. Primal Deity Khaos regained its full strength (ATK: 9000).

_Julian 2175LP 0SPC/Ryutaro 4900LP 7SPC_

"I draw," Julian said, doing so. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 2175LP 1SPC_) (_Ryutaro 4900LP 8SPC_)

"I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost, raising my Speed Counters by four." His Speed Counters increased.

(_Julian 2175LP 5SPC_)

"Now I play Speed Spell – Synchro Return to bring back Flamvell Urquizas." The blazing Pyro Synchro appeared with a roar (ATK: 2100). "I summon Flamvell Archer." The man with hair of flame appeared, readying his bow (ATK: 1000). "And now I'm Tuning Flamvell Archer to Flamvell Urquizas, because now I'm summoning the one monster that can defeat you." He closed his eyes and took the card Jaden had given him before that fateful Duel with Jack from his Extra Deck. He knew what it was truly meant for now, he had realised that the moment he had realised the nature of the Seven Spirits. If there were Seven Spirits made to destroy the world, then there would be seven to stand for the righteous use of the elements.

And now Julian knew that inexplicably, one had been granted to him...

45

In their dark cell within the admin building, Yamato, Drago and Kisara suddenly felt something.

"It's Julian," Drago whispered "I can feel it... he's dueling... and he's fighting for us."

45

Kelsey stood in the B.A.D. and felt the same thing in the wind, the same feeling of Julian's hope and determination to win. She closed her eyes.

"I know you can beat him, Julian," she said softly "surpass fate and prove just who you are."

45

Across New Domino, all of Julian's friends and allies felt the same feeling and they all understood. They knew he was battling for their survival, their very world. And their souls united in hope that he could defeat Ryutaro for them all.

45

Flamvell Archer dissolved into three glowing stars that became Synchro Gates as they encircled Flamvell Urquizas, reducing it to six glowing stars. The stars and gates aligned before exploding with powerful crimson flames that burned with holy power…

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light! Let all who stand within my sight; behold my power, all fires might! Synchro Summon! My blazing soul, Flame Avatar Vulcan!" _

Julian placed the card on his Duel Disk and the monster took form from the flames.

"Now we end this," he whispered "no more suffering. No more despair, no more death! This is the end for you, Ryutaro!"

The flames formed into a regal leonine human, wielding a majestic longsword and clad in the armour of a Greek hoplite. Blazing wings rose from his back and his leonine features were handsome, despite the bestial might lurking in his eyes. A blazing mane cascaded over his shoulders, ending just before his elbows, and sharp fangs gleamed in his maw as he set his face into a strong smile. Flame Avatar Vulcan, the Avatar of Flame and opposite to Flamvell Nidhogg stepped forwards, standing beside Julian (ATK: 2400).

"I activate Speed Spell – Sonic Boost," Julian said "with this, I can remove any number of Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard to gain a Speed Counter and draw a card for each removed." He pocketed Flamvell Urquizas before drawing once as his Speed Counters increased.

(_Julian 2175LP 6SPC_)

"Now I activate the effect of Flame Avatar Vulcan," Julian said "in each turn's Main Phase, I declare one of two effects I want him to use for that turn. He can either remove from play any number of Fire monsters in my Graveyard and gain 600 points for each removed until the End Phase, or gain 300 points for every Fire monster I have in my Graveyard. I'm giving him the first effect and removing all ten Fire monsters in my Graveyard from play to give him 6000 more points until the End Phase!"

Flame Avatar Vulcan glowed with blazing energy (ATK: 8400) as Julian pocketed the cards.

"You cannot defeat Primal Deity Khaos with that!" Ryutaro laughed "and you don't win points for being close."

Julian played a card. "I'm not just close. I'm surpassing your monster by using Speed Spell – Final Attack, doubling Vulcan's attack points until the End Phase." Flame Avatar Vulcan glowed with a blazing aura of energy (ATK: 16800). Ryutaro's blood drained from his face as he realised the horrific truth. His strongest monster had become his greatest weakness, as its effect had left him unable to defend it from destruction in battle.

"The Seven Spirits have caused enough suffering and misery," Julian said "across the years; they have destroyed so many lives, hurt so many and broken too many hearts. But their judgment day is now upon them, Ryutaro. Despite all the odds, despite my suffering and agony, I haven't let myself fail my friends... and it was my friends who gave me the strength to keep going and summon Vulcan to end this. Because Ryutaro, if there are any words that truly make sense to me now... Yusei's words do."

"What?"

"Because, Ryutaro," Julian said "these clustering bonds have woven a greater force together, a force able to defeat even your Primal Deity. Together, we stand united in this one form, one monster able to defeat you. Our clustering hopes now evoke a new horizon for us all; a new shining star has now been born... a star of the bright future! So, Flame Avatar Vulcan... attack Primal Deity Khaos with Wrath of Etna!"

Flame Avatar Vulcan gripped his longsword in both hands and took flight, flames erupting around him as he drew back the blade and soared at the immense Primal Deity Khaos...

His sword swung forwards and impaled into the Seventh Spirit, his whole form becoming a spear of flame that transfixed Primal Deity Khaos, impaling through it with flames rushing behind to explode through the monster's chest and set it ablaze.

The Seventh Spirit howled in agony as it became nothing more than flame, unmade by one of its own elements. It shattered into blazing particles as Flame Avatar Vulcan descended ablaze, slashing Ryutaro's chest from shoulder to hip and hurling the Vessel of Divinity from his Duel Runner, which burst into flames and was reduced to ash with the merest touch of the Avatar's sword.

Ryutaro screamed in agony and terror as his mighty god came crashing down around him, unmade by Julian's blazing Avatar of Flames formed of woven bonds and hopes.

_Julian 2175LP 6SPC/Ryutaro 0LP 1SPC_

Flame Avatar Vulcan landed before Ryutaro as Julian brought his Duel Runner to a skidding halt. He dismounted, knees starting to buckle beneath him from exhaustion and the pain of his wounds. Blood soaked his clothes as he staggered forwards, but he still remained proud.

"It's over," Julian whispered "they're gone, Ryutaro. The Seven Spirits are sealed for all eternity now, and they can't hurt another soul ever again." He fell to his knees with weakness, hissing in pain.

"You can't do this!" Ryutaro howled "my life's work... all the suffering I've gone through... all the terrible things I've witnessed... I could have made a paradise, a new Eden!" Julian shook his head wearily.

"You just don't get it," he said "even if you made Eden, it wouldn't last. With every Eden, there's Adam and Eve, Ryutaro, and eventually, there would have been a serpent. Our world isn't perfect, but there's no such thing as Eden any longer." The Vessel of Divinity howled in rage and frustration at the loss of his perfect world, at the loss of it all.

He staggered towards Julian, a mad fire in his eyes.

"Then I'll kill you!" he roared "if I can't have a perfect world, then I can at least get rid of the one who denied me the power of God!" His fingers reached for Julian's throat...

Then an energy-coated mace swung and smashed into the former Vessel's chest, hurling him away. Blood splattered across the rainbow surface of Bifrost.

Three hundred Myrmidons of Heaven had appeared from nowhere, and all were armed for battle. Swords, halberds, axes, spears and all forms of weaponry were drawn and ready for battle, and wielding the mace was Ajax. The centurion was joined by two others of his rank, and a senior Myrmidon made entirely of gold, with crimson decoration.

"I am Achilles, Legate of the Myrmidons, lord of the City-State of Harmonious Justice," the gold Myrmidon announced, sheathing his sword "Ryutaro Miyamoto, you have communed with powers imprisoned by our order two and fifty thousand years ago this day, those known to us as the Seven Spirits. Furthermore, you have also forced these unholy beings upon six innocents and manipulated them in a plot to bring about an Apocalypse upon your home world."

"Wait," Julian whispered "forced? You mean he forced the Seven Spirits on me and the others?"

"Of course," Ryutaro coughed, standing. Achilles drew his sword and levelled it at the man's chest, and the three centurions readied their weapons, Ajax raising his mace, another male wielding a spear and a female centurion drawing two short swords.

"What do you mean?" Julian asked.

"As each of you were born," Ryutaro said "I sensed that you were fit Vessels. Your souls were bonded to the great elemental powers from the moment of your conception, and it took but a simple spell to allow a Spirit into that bond."

"You're... responsible for... everything..." Julian whispered, voice distorted with hate and pain "you're the reason Uncle died... you're the reason Kelsey... died... damn you... DAMN YOU! You're the one who got Kelsey killed... you're the reason she's dead... damn you!"

"I didn't kill her," Ryutaro said, his voice dark with hatred "you did. I simply put the means within your reach... you were the one who lost control of Flamvell Nidhogg... the one who let anger control him."

"No!" Julian cried "I loved her... I loved her, damn you... I'd never ever let her get hurt... I'd never have let that monster kill her!"

"And yet you did," Ryutaro laughed "you see Julian, it's so easy to try and pass the blame... but you can't let yourself take the pain, so you just throw all the blame at whoever you can. Does the man who sells a murderer a gun then kill whoever is shot with that gun? No, Julian, just because I gave you the tool to kill does not make me responsible."

But Julian was ablaze with hate and rage "I loved her! Don't ever try and make it my fault, it's not my fault, I loved her and damn you, damn you for daring to ever say it was my fault!"

"But you know the real tragedy of the whole thing?" Ryutaro laughed "it wasn't just Kelsey you killed that day, Julian Mikuro." Julian's voice died instantly, his eyes widening with shock and horror.

"_I... killed someone... else... how could I have... I didn't see anyone... he's lying damn him, he's lying..."_

"Liar!" he spat.

"Oh... I'm no liar," Ryutaro laughed "I'm sure you never saw anyone else die, because the person you killed wasn't in plain sight. Yet... they were right in front of you, with Kelsey as she died. Have you realised it yet? Do you know just who you killed with your lover?"

And Julian's breath caught in pure shock and the world broke around him. It all became terrifyingly clear and his heart broke as he found the truth. He broke down, heartbreak and agony filling him.

It all came back, everything he'd forgotten from the terrible pain of Kelsey's death...

"_I killed... our... child... no... I couldn't... but I... did! I killed our child... I... no... no... NO!"_

He tried to speak, to curse Ryutaro, but the words broke into sobs of pain and despair. It all hurt too much, losing everything, losing Kelsey, losing their unborn child... it tore him apart and Ryutaro smirked as he watched his greatest enemy fall apart in sorrow and heartbreak...

"ENOUGH!" Achilles thundered, storming over to Ryutaro and lifting the man into the air by the throat "you have earned no mercy, nor restraint, Ryutaro Miyamoto. Your heart is black as the starless night, your conscience is clearly has no influence on your actions, and you dared to blaspheme against the holy Creator by destroying Her works. Thus, I call on the right of Final Sanction and declare your sentence, with three Centuries and their officers in witness!" Every other Myrmidon present knelt.

"We do therefore take up the station of witness to the right of Final Sanction and solemnly swear to present on demand truthful account of the sentencing and punishment of Ryutaro Miyamoto, former Vessel of Divinity!" they spoke as one.

"You have proven yourself worthy of naught but the blackest of punishments we can enforce," Achilles said "death would be a lenience we are unwilling to allow, and thus we must punish you in another manner. I declare your punishment to be all eternity within the Black Pits of the Abyss, where you shall cause no further suffering or harm to the Creator's works." He stalked to the edge of Bifrost and held Ryutaro out. The Vessel of Divinity fought to free himself but it was futile. Achilles was the lord of the Myrmidons of Heaven and he held the strength of one hundred men.

He let go and Ryutaro fell into the great void below. He vanished from sight quickly, and it was unclear if he hit the ground or not.

Then the Myrmidons around stood, and Achilles knelt beside Julian.

"I am sorry for your loss, Julian Mikuro," he said "I feel that nothing we do can ever heal your heart... and I cannot help you recover. I am a soldier, not a healer. Can I do anything to aid you?"

"I just want to go home," Julian whispered in sorrow, blood staining his hands red as he held them against his wounds. Achilles frowned.

"And you shall return home," he said "once we have healed your wounds. They are undoubtedly serious, Julian Mikuro. Julian nodded slightly, though he didn't care. All he wanted at that moment was for the pain in his heart to stop, but it never would end.

Achilles sheathed his sword and lifted Julian in his arms. The three hundred Myrmidons behind him and their centurions vanished in bursts of light, before their lord and his mortal burden vanished too. As they disappeared, returning to the Myrmidon's city, Julian allowed unconsciousness to close in around him and sleep to take him, tears still wet on his cheeks as the world went black...

45

_It was over for Ryutaro and the Seven Spirits. They were gone, their plan shot to hell and the Vessels freed. But for me, the nightmare would never end. The revelation that Kelsey had been pregnant was shock enough, but the knowledge that I had killed our child cut me like a million knives, and it all hurt too much..._

45

Card Stats:

7777777

Monsters:

7777777

Ally Mind

DARK/ Machine/Tuner /Level 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400

_The __Allies of Justice's__ thinking circuits have been developed to enhance this high-performance unit. By taking meteorites from the __Worm__ Nebula, and embedding it with compounds extracted from them, it has received high __level__tuning__ abilities. This unknown power it has received is still a mystery and remains unknown._

(Ally Mind was released in Duel Terminal – Justice Strikes Back in Japan. A U.S. release date is unknown.)

7777777

D.D. Knight

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1700

When this card is removed from play, unless it was sent there from the field, Special Summon it to your side of the field.

(D.D. Knight is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

7777777

Primal Deity Khaos

DIVINE/ Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 12/ATK: ?/DEF: ?

1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 DARK Tuner + 1 FIRE, WATER, WIND and EARTH non-Tuner monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy and remove from play all other cards on your side of the field. The Synchro Material Monsters used to summon this card are removed from play. While this card is in play, you cannot summon, set or activate any cards. This card's ATK and DEF are each equal to the number of your removed from play monsters x 600. This card cannot be removed from the field unless it is destroyed by battle. This card inflicts Piercing Damage. If this card attacks a monster and that monster is not destroyed by battle, it is removed from play during the End Phase and your opponent takes damage equal to its original ATK or DEF, whichever is higher.

(Primal Deity Khaos, the Seventh Spirit, is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me if it is used. I must ask that if used, it is used sparingly. This is an incredibly powerful card and should be treated with respect.)

7777777

Flame Avatar Vulcan

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400

1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can select a FIRE monster in your Graveyard or that is removed from play. This card gains the selected monster's effect(s) until the End Phase. During each Main Phase (both yours and your opponent's), select one of the following effects and this card gains that effect until the next activation of this effect: ● Remove from play any number of FIRE monsters in your Graveyard, this card gains 600 ATK for each card removed until the End Phase. ● This card gains 300 ATK for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard.

(Flame Avatar Vulcan is the Avatar of Fire, the first of seven elemental Avatars whose powers stand opposing the Seven Spirits. Creative credit for Vulcan and the other Avatars goes to me. The other Avatars will not appear until after the conclusion of Spirit Legends as the story is planned, though I may sneak one or two into Spirit Legends.)

7777777

Spells:

7777777

Speed Spell – Acceleration Shield

Normal Spell Card

Image: Three face-down cards surrounded by a shining white aura.

Activate only when you have 4 or less Speed Counters. During this turn, your Spell and Trap Cards cannot be destroyed.

*

Speed Spell – Tuning Preparations

Normal Spell Card

Image: An orange framework of Speed Warrior within three Synchro Gates.

Activate only when you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Select one of your removed from play monsters and Special Summon it to your side of the field. If that monster is used as a Synchro Material Monster, draw two cards.

*

Speed Spell – Accel Bind

Normal Spell Card

Image: Chains of glowing purple energy wrapping around Judgment Dragon.

Select 1 Effect Monster on the field. That monster's effect(s) are negated until the End Phase.

*

Speed Spell – Speed Switch

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two Duel Runners passing each other at high speed.

Activate only when your Speed Counters are higher than your opponents. You and your opponent swap Speed Counter totals.

*

Speed Spell – Sonic Boost

Normal Spell Card

Image: Flamvell Urquizas and Nitro Warrior soaring alongside Yusei's Duel Runner.

Activate only when you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Remove from play any number of Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard; you draw 1 card and gain 1 Speed Counter for each monster removed.

(The above five cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

7777777

Speed Spell – Shift Down

Normal Spell Card

Image: This card's image was not shown.

Remove 6 of your Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.

(Speed Spell – Shift Down was first used by Yusei against Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

7777777

Traps:

7777777

Iron Resolve

Normal Trap Card

Image: A man seemingly made of metal standing the middle of an electrical discharge, with bolts of lightning rushing towards the foreground.

Pay half your Life Points. During this turn, all Battle Damage you receive is reduced to 0.

(Iron Resolve was first used by Yusei against Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi in Episode 41 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

45

Digidramon: So there's the scorching conclusion to the final Duel of Seven Spirits, folks! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Crow: I know I enjoyed it! Talk about nail-biting action and edge-of-seat moments! Man I was scared when Primal Deity Khaos came out to play!

Drago: That's one freaky monster... half man, half woman... half angel, half demon... where'd that idea come from?

Digidramon: I figured that since in the Greek myths everything came from Khaos, then Khaos had everything in itself, hence the weird appearance. But appearance aside, that thing almost killed Julian!

Yamato: That's what was scary about it. Even Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning didn't come that close to actually killing Julian.

Kelsey: But Julian still pulled through to win. That's what matters here.

Jack: So what? Julian's still just a little twerp who killed his girlfriend.

Drago: Jack Atlas... I'd really advise you to shut up!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any sort.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Flame Avatar Vulcan, Primal Deity Khaos, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, Speed Spell – Final Attack and Elemental Mistress Doriado!

Digidramon: I choose Flame Avatar Vulcan as the final Featured Card of Seven Spirits. It represents the creative and useful aspects of fire, such as metalworking, and it is truly a very good card for Julian's Deck, which will usually have quite a few Fire monsters in the Graveyard by the time he summons Vulcan. Besides, it beat Primal Deity Khaos!

Anyway, next time on Seven Spirits, I have a few epilogues showing what happens to some of the characters and partially setting the scene for Spirit Legends. These epilogues are precisely that, and aren't the true final chapter of Seven Spirits, that honour goes to this chapter, Chapter 45.

So just keep watching for the Epilogues of Seven Spirits, and I hope you enjoy them!

To all of you, I hope you enjoyed the final duel, especially the climax!


	46. Epilogues

Epilogues

Epilogue 1: Fresh Starts

The room was spotless, the walls silver and the floor white. The air smelt of subtle disinfectant and the surfaces gleamed with cleanliness.

Lying on a bed in this room was Julian. His chest was bare but for the bandages now covering his wounds in a shroud of crimson-stained cloth. His eyes were closed, he was asleep.

Standing beside him were Achilles and a Duel Monster Spirit. The Spirit was a beautiful woman with shoulder-length fiery gold hair, wearing plain robes of white and gold, shining angelic wings folded against her back, Guardian Angel Joan.

"I've done all I can," she said to Achilles "the wounds will heal, in time. At least... his physical wounds will. I cannot help the pain in his heart, none can."

"You've done your best," Achilles replied, laying a cool hand on her shoulder "he needs some rest, but I will send him home once I judge his recovery is going well enough." Joan nodded and silently left. Achilles remained, looking down at the young man who had saved an entire world.

7777777

Julian groaned softly as his eyes slid open. For a moment, he was blinded by white light, but his eyes soon adjusted and he could look at the white ceiling.

"So you're awake," Achilles said. Julian looked at the lord of the Myrmidons, who knelt.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked, sitting up and wincing as the movement sent lances of pain along his ribs.

"Because you have earned my heartfelt respect, Julian Mikuro," Achilles answered "you are a mortal being, capable of dying. I am immortal in the truest sense, I can never die. But despite the chance you would die, you still fought one of the most powerful forces of Evil to exist with true courage and conviction that you could win. And in turn, you defeated that power of Evil and preserved your world."

"I didn't preserve everything," Julian whispered "I killed Kelsey. I killed my own child." And the sorrows welled up within him again and all the pain in his heart flooded back as he remembered watching Kelsey fall lifeless into his arms, all the pain and heartbreak he had felt flooded back into his soul.

"You did not kill either of them," Achilles replied, standing "Flamvell Nidhogg killed them. In the end... you were right to blame Ryutaro, for he began the events that led to their deaths, Julian Mikuro. You were never to blame for the deaths Flamvell Nidhogg caused."

"Maybe so," Julian said "but that doesn't change the fact that Kelsey's gone. It doesn't change what happened, and it can't bring them back. I'm alone again, Achilles."

"How so? Your friends remain, you still have them."

"It's not the same," Julian whispered "not without Kelsey."

"You will come to terms with your loss, in time," Achilles said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Julian met the Myrmidon's gaze sadly.

"But how long will that time be?" he said softly "I lost Kelsey and I lost my child, Achilles. How do I come to terms with a loss like that?"

"You never truly lose those you love," Achilles said, picking up something from the table beside the bed and holding it out to Julian. It was his Deck, and the card on top was Flame Avatar Vulcan. "You said yourself that your clustering bonds wove this force, Julian Mikuro. What's to say that one of those bonds wasn't your bond with Kelsey?" Julian took the Deck and looked at Flame Avatar Vulcan sadly. Perhaps Achilles was right, perhaps Kelsey's spirit was a part of his Deck now.

He drew Flame Avatar Vulcan from the Deck and saw the card underneath: Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago. The draconic angel's eyes seemed to stare into his with deep compassion from the card image.

"I think... you're right," he whispered. Achilles gave a slight smile.

"Do you recall what you wanted after I sent Ryutaro to the Abyss?" the Lord of Myrmidons said.

"I want to go home," Julian answered.

"And you shall now return," Achilles said "your wounds are healing well. You shall return a short while after you defeated Ryutaro, as far as I can tell." Julian nodded slightly...

7777777

With a great crash, the cell door flew open under the force of Crow, Yusei and Milo's combined kick. Kisara, Yamato and Drago quickly left the cell, standing beside their friends.

"Thanks guys," Drago said quietly "I doubt we could have escaped without you." Milo nodded, handing the Evil Hero duelist his Duel Disk and Deck. Drago took the Disk and slid it onto his arm, as Yamato and Kisara accepted their Disks and Decks from Yusei and Crow, doing the same.

"Where's Julian?" Kisara asked.

"I don't know," Crow replied "we checked over the whole B.A.D., but we couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he's..." His voice trailed off as he saw Kisara's expression.

"No," she replied "I can feel it, he's not dead." Drago nodded his agreement.

"I know he isn't dead," he said. The six of them silently left the building to try and find Julian.

7777777

Julian stood on a hill of junk, looking out towards his friends. He could vaguely see them spreading out, presumably to find him. He knew it was Kisara coming towards him, and that thought sent sorrow through him. She loved him, and that made it all the harder for him to consider turning away and letting them believe that he was truly gone forever.

His mind made up, he slowly trudged down the hill of junk to meet her, his black coat billowing out in the wind. He wasn't going to let her heart be broken like his own...

7777777

Kisara stopped at a crossroads of ruins. Her mouth went dry as she beheld the young man in front of her, as her eyes met his own.

"J-Julian?" she breathed. He gave a soft, sad smile as he nodded. She took a step closer and he stepped closer to her. As they moved closer together, it became apparent that he wasn't just her imagination, Julian really was there.

They met in the exact centre of the crossroads, looking into each other's eyes and seeing all the pain and sorrow locked within their souls.

"You... won against Ryutaro...?" Kisara breathed.

"Yes," he replied "the Seven Spirits are gone." With a shudder of revulsion, he held up two cards. One was Flamvell Nidhogg; the other had been given to him by Achilles just before he had returned.

That card was Primal Deity Khaos. He showed her them both.

"They're just cards now," he said "nothing more. But I won't hold onto them." To demonstrate this, he threw them aside and the wind caught them, tossing them away into the Satellite. Where they ended up, he didn't know or care.

Then five more cards joined the two, the other Spirits. Around them, the remaining Vessels all looked to Julian and he looked at them, glancing at each of their faces. Jordan and Sarayu stood in a loose embrace, glancing after the two cards that had held their Spirits. Krieger stood resolute atop a rocky pile of rubble, face stern and eyes hard. Kevin's eyes were deep with emotion and his hands shook as he looked at Julian. Marina was closest to Julian, and her eyes were sad, yet strangely free too.

"What now?" Sarayu called.

"We're free," Julian replied "the Spirits are gone for good." Happiness flashed across the faces of the other Vessels.

"What about Ryutaro?" Krieger asked in a clipped tone.

"He's locked away too, in the Abyss," Julian replied. The Vessels all nodded grimly before turning to leave. "What will you do now?!" Julian called after them.

"Jordan and I are going to settle down in New Domino," Sarayu said "they're opening that new Duel Academy, and Jordan thinks he could be a great cook. I've always wanted to try teaching, so maybe I'll get a place."

"I'm going to build a new Anti-Synchro Deck and hit the leagues," Kevin said "I want to prove that Synchros aren't always the best monsters, and I've got some ideas for dealing with them." Julian nodded.

"I'm going to go back to my old interest," Krieger said "studying the Nazca Lines, Stonehenge, all the mysterious things on this planet." Julian met his gaze with a strange expression. He recalled the people who had fought Ryutaro at the Enerdy Reactor with their monsters. Each of them had borne a Nazca Line on their arms, and Julian knew somehow that it was significant and connected to the vision of the great battle he'd seen from Bifrost.

"I'm going home to Italy," Marina said "I've got family there... maybe I can start over." And with that last response, the Vessels departed to restart their lives, free of the tyranny of the Seven Spirits.

Kisara and Julian remained silent for a short while, looking into each other's eyes.

"What about you?" Kisara asked softly "will you stay?" He shook his head.

"I can't stay here, Kisara. It hurts too much to walk around and just remember going places with Kelsey, to remember all the times I spent with her. It all hurts too much."

"Where will you go?" she whispered, reaching out to take his hand. He let her do so.

"I don't know yet," he said "but while I was dueling Ryutaro... it opened my eyes. There are evils in this world, and so many of them are just waiting to strike at us. We need to be ready for them, and I'm going to make myself ready. I'm going to learn about the great battles we've never heard about, uncover the hidden truth in the world. And I'm going to start with Peru."

"Why Peru?" Kisara asked, moving slightly closer, eyes sad. She loved him, and now he was leaving.

"The Nazca Lines," Julian replied "I saw them while I was dueling... there's something important about them and I know that something will emerge eventually. All I need to do is prepare myself for that time."

"Can I... come with you?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"I have to do this alone."

"I love you," Kisara spoke.

"That's why I have to do this alone," Julian said "I don't want to see anyone else dead because of me. Kelsey... watching her die... you don't know how much it hurt. And there was something else... something I only just learned..."

She saw the deep pain and sorrow in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Kelsey was pregnant," he whispered, falling to his knees "I didn't just kill her. I killed our child." And tears fell down his cheeks and Kisara couldn't stop herself, she wrapped him in a tight, close embrace and lightly kissed his face, just trying to help him take the pain and misery. They stayed like that for an eternal moment, held close.

"I'm so sorry..." Kisara whispered "for everything, all of it. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"I have to take this pain alone," he replied "I can't let anyone else take it for me." She felt a rush of sorrow towards him, because he was so fragile and hurt by the pain he had suffered.

He slowly stood and the embrace was broken, Kisara stepping away slightly.

"Will I ever see you again?" she whispered.

"Someday... when the world needs heroes... then I'll be there," he said "this city will always need heroes, Kisara. I'll be back. I don't know when... but I will come back someday." She nodded and just as he began to turn away, she leant in closer and kissed him. He was so surprised that he didn't push her away for a few seconds.

"Just please come back someday," she whispered. He nodded.

"Tell the others that I'll be back," he replied. She nodded. And with that, Julian turned and began to walk away, back to the junk hill and his Duel Runner, towards an uncertain future...

7777777

Epilogue 2: Crystal Heroes

_2 days later..._

Drago sat on the bed in the apartment he now shared with his parents in New Domino and stared at the wall. Kisara had told them all the truth that Julian had left to try and recover from his wounds, both physical and emotional, as well as becoming ready for the next evil to threaten the city.

Drago didn't hate his friend for that. He understood that Julian had to be suffering despite his triumph over the Seven Spirits, and that leaving the city was the best way to begin healing his heart.

"_He made the same choice I did," _he commented to Evil Hero Inferno Wing. She gently reached out and touched his shoulder.

"_He will come to terms with his loss, but it will be harder. He lost both Kelsey and their child."_

"_He must be suffering a lot over that," _Drago said. Inferno Wing was about to answer, but she suddenly stiffened. A second later, Yomi appeared before them.

"_Drago Yuki," _the demon whispered _"Kira Anderson. The time has come."_

"_You mean... you'll bring Kira back now..." _Drago whispered in amazement. He hadn't truly believed Yomi, and he still didn't quite trust his old enemy... but somehow... he sensed that the words were true.

"_You have both suffered much," _Yomi said _"you have lost so much to the recent events. I must try to alleviate that suffering. Kira, come over to me." _Evil Hero Inferno Wing obeyed, somewhat grudgingly. Yomi stretched out its arms around the Duel Spirit and began to chant in a whisper of a voice, the words sending lines of white fire running across Inferno Wing's body.

There was a burst of white flame, the lights cut out... then only Yomi's voice whispering _"it is done."_

The lights snapped back on, revealing the room with one major difference, the girl lying unconscious on the floor where Inferno Wing had stood.

She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but in Drago's eyes she was the most beautiful girl to ever exist. Her shoulder-length hair was the same dark blue colour as her father's and she wore the same clothes she had the day she had become Evil Hero Inferno Wing, white trousers, a white spaghetti-strap top and a pale yellow Duel Academy jacket. Her hair was partially covered by a white bandana with sequins sewn into it, the sequins all rainbow coloured.

Kira Anderson gave a soft groan and her eyes slid open, revealing her pale blue eyes.

"Wha... where am I?" she whispered. A second later, Drago's arms were around her and he was holding her in a tight embrace, tears running down his cheeks. Beside him was his true Duel Spirit, his original Spirit, a muscular man in a black and crimson bodysuit, Elemental Hero Avian's wings growing from his shoulder blades and a crimson draconic tail lashing behind him. His upper face was covered by a green helmet with a crest of feathers and his forearms bore emerald green bracers extending into curved steel claws. This was Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer.

"Kira..." Drago whispered, holding her close in his arms. Kira looked into his eyes and everything flooded back all the memories, dying after her loss to him, becoming Evil Hero Inferno Wing and all the events before and after that point.

"Drago..." she breathed, embracing him in return "Yomi... brought me back..." Then there was a soft whinny and both of them looked to see the form of Kira's Duel Spirit, a pure white Pegasus with majestic white wings and a horn of sapphire extending from its forehead, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. Kira gave a cry of delight and laid a hand on the Duel Spirit's muzzle, Sapphire Pegasus whinnying again in joy.

Drago gave a happy smile. She was finally back with him...

7777777

Epilogue 3: The Blackest Night:

_Nine months later: _

All was silent within the black realm belonging to the Dark Signers, the old Enerdy Reactor. Roman sat at the great table and pondered their destinies. Kalin and Devack were out gathering supplies for the group, a demand for which had somewhat increased with Kelsey's arrival. While Devack had taken the added requests well, Kalin hadn't overly been too happy about being sent to steal women's hygienic products and took every opportunity to complain about it.

As for Misty, Roman didn't even know where she was. He was fairly sure she didn't have any modelling planned, so perhaps she was spending time with Kelsey...

The silence was shattered by a sudden cry and Roman reacted, standing in a fluid motion that knocked his chair over. The cry had come from the direction of Kelsey's room... He began striding through the room, into the corridors and along them towards the girl's room. If anything happened to her...

His cloak flapping behind him, he strode towards the door of Kelsey's room, only to have Misty throw it open.

"Roman," she acknowledged urgently "I need towels, scissors..." She rattled off a list of items until Roman finally lost his temper and interrupted.

"Why?!" he snapped.

"Kelsey's gone in labour," the Lizard-marked Dark Signer replied. Roman cursed under his breath. Of course, that would be the only thing capable of causing such commotion. Regardless, he turned and strode off to gather the requested items, face stormy.

Misty turned and calmly walked back into the room, kneeling down beside Kelsey, who was laid out on her bed, face distorted in sudden pain.

"It'll be okay, Kelsey," Misty said softly, taking the younger woman's hand in her own "just wait." Kelsey nodded, gritting her teeth before a cry of pain escaped her lips and tears gleamed in her eyes...

7777777

Several hours later, it was over. After a long labour, Kelsey had given birth to her child, Julian's child, their child. She cradled the blanket-wrapped baby girl in her arms with a true smile of delight on her face. Misty stood beside her, smiling too. Kalin, Devack and Roman were standing outside the room, their faces grim.

"She's beautiful," Misty said, looking down at the baby. Kelsey nodded.

"She is beautiful."

"What will you call her?" the Lizard Dark Signer asked. Kelsey thought for a short while, looking down at her child and gently rocking the baby girl in her arms.

"I'll name her after her father," the Condor Dark Signer whispered "I'll name her... Julia..." In her arms, Julia Asagi's eyes opened to reveal violet irises, the same colour as her mother's...

7777777

_After talking to Kisara, I left. I travelled to Peru and the Nazca Lines to discover the truth about the battle I saw. I would spend two years there, healing my wounds, both physical and emotional. _

_The Legacy of Champions would be concluded a month after I left. In a three-way Duel, Jack defeated Hunter Pace and Yamato with Red Dragon Archfiend to become the true champion of New Domino City, the King of Dueling. _

_The Seven Spirit cards were picked up by the Satellite population and used in numerous duels until eventually their new owners were caught by Sector Security for numerous crimes. The Security officers handed the cards to Industrial Illusions, who were unable to discover their origins. In the end, Maximillion Pegasus decided to mass-produce the cards. Ironically, the once-great Seven Spirits became some of the most common cards in the world following that decision. The originals were held by Pegasus himself. _

_Kisara left New Domino City soon after me, trying to catch up to me. In the end, she never found me and we only met again because she finally inherited Kaiba Corp following a long and twisted series of events. _

_Drago eventually got an apartment in New Domino City, which he shared with Kira. The two of them became freelance law enforcement, still performing the same duty Drago had for two long years. _

_Milo could never let go and stayed in the Satellite, helping Crow and Martha take care of the orphaned children there while still trying to fight crime. In the end, he was killed in a fight outside a bar a few weeks before I returned to New Domino. _

_Kelsey awaited her destiny alongside the other Dark Signers, with the rest of the world unaware of their presence until two years later. _

_Yamato and Mayumi soon entered the Pro League scene once more and eventually, Yamato became the worldwide King of Games after defeating Mayumi in a hard fought duel. After that, he proposed to her and the two were married a year after I left for Peru. They tracked me down and personally invited me to the wedding, an offer that I accepted. By the time I returned to New Domino City, they were expecting their first child and living in Tokyo. _

_The other Vessels... I never really found out what happened to them, but I guessed they all followed their own dreams. I wanted them to achieve those dreams, because I had suffered the same as they had. We'd all suffered like a scattered family under the Seven Spirits, but now we were free. _

_As for Ryutaro, he was locked in the Abyss, the deepest part of Hell itself. And I had every reason to believe he'd stay there, but somehow I doubted it... _

_This chapter of my life is over. The Seven Spirits are gone... but the story is only just beginning. To all of you out there... I'll be back someday and that's when the world's at stake once again. So just keep watching for me... because to quote Arnold Schwarzenegger... 'I'll be back..." _

7777777

This is where I make my comments and end Seven Spirits.

So first, the thanks.

First and foremost, I must thank Cyber Commander, a fanfiction author of an amazing standard. His fic Shadowchasers was what inspired me to start writing my own 5D's fanfic, so if it wasn't for him, I'd have never written Seven Spirits. Thanks to you, Cyber Commander.

Next I want to thank everyone who has ever read Seven Spirits, and especially those who reviewed it. I could never have pushed myself to finish this without your support. I especially have to thank Blackwing44 and Game Master Blake, as both of you have been dedicated reviewers who have really kept me going on Seven Spirits.

Now finally, I have to thank Kazuki Takahashi, as without him, Yu-Gi-Oh would never have existed and I could never have written this fic. Thank you, Kazuki Takahashi.

Next, I want to say that if anyone wants to use my made-up cards, they are perfectly welcome. All of them, including the Seven Spirits, are fair game so long as I am credited for them.

So now I end Seven Spirits, but to all of you… keep looking out for Spirit Legends, which should be out soon! Goodbye, for now!


End file.
